WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE
by IslandGem
Summary: What happens when Arthur and Gwen are set up by their well meaning friends on the worst blind date in history? A modern multi-chaptered AU and OOC sort of fic with some of the gang along for the ride. Rated T just to be safe :
1. The One With The Rain

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated M just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. R&Rs are more than welcome and FYI I'm a newbie so be kind-ish. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter One: The One With The Rain**

"Wait! Hold the elevator please!" Gwen calls out as she attempts to sprint all the way down the hall, weighed down by text books, and her travel mug of scalding tea.

She is too late and watches as the doors close in her face.

**Gwen's POV**

_I stare at the slightly out of breath person wearing a black faded coat with dark, curly hair tamed five seconds ago, now coming undone, looking back at me. Realizing that I don't have time to fix it and that the elevator doors are not as dirty as I thought, I walk down the four flights – telling myself while holding two bags and a half filled mug that taking the stairs is good for your constitution. My left wrist smarts from the spilt tea and I'm sure I'm running late. I know that much without even looking at my wristwatch, which you can't really do while carrying three items anyway. Not a good start Gwen! Great. Now you're talking to yourself again. Oh well, no matter. At least it's not aloud like last night when you gave the old lady in 3C a near heart attack. How were you to know she "hears things", as Morgs said anyhow? _

Gwen looks up at the dark sky as she swings the door open. At least her shift did not start until six that evening. If the whole thing falls through, she figures can always arrive a bit early and get some extra reading done for the eight am class tomorrow. Besides, she knows the proposed venue well, being friends with the owners, so at least she is guaranteed a decent lunch.

**Arthur's POV**

_The city looks the same, but it's all changed too. Almost an oxymoron. I recall Merlin's reaction when I responded to him asking how I liked being back._

"_A what?", Merlin asked, scratching his shaggy brown mop. I didn't bother to answer him. He hasn't changed much – except for the fact he is in love. Then it was my turn to ask him._

"_You're what?" I asked, incredulous that such a thing was possible. Perhaps there was a little tinge of jealousy in there also. I mean, Merlin has sort of always been the one person I could depend on, for pretty much most of my life, and he's always been there, right there in the thick of things. Not that I would ever tell him that – unless we were trapped in a car with a ticking time bomb or perhaps hanging off a cliff face. I haven't met Morgana yet - or the second part of "M&M" as they have sickeningly named themselves. I shake my head thinking of my clueless mate Merlin and how perhaps, his life is over now that he is voluntarily known as half of a chocolate covered candy that apparently melt in your mouth but not your hand. _

Arthur excuses himself from the manager's room and picking up his bag and coat, leaves to grab a taxi knowing that with the state of the traffic he will most probably be a bit late. Perhaps not a bad thing given the circumstances.

**Gwen's POV**

_Bloody Morgs! This is all her fault. Well hers and Merlin's. Maybe on some crazy karmic level it's my fault. I mean, it was me that introduced them to each other nine months ago, after a year into my job and I had made friends with Merlin - the only other person who had a decent sense of humour in the whole building! Of course these days the two of them are all about fluffy pillows and roses and it was inevitable that once encapsulated in the love balloon, given time, there would be an attempt to make Gwen "happy" too with the predictable – but still as ever so annoying "Oh why don't we set Gwen up with your best mate that's back from New York to take over the family business?" Obviously a rhetorical question for M&M, (which, by the way, is their not too original but still OTT (self) made up joint moniker – a la "Marshmallow and Lilypad, etc) because rhetorical statements are pretty much the go with M&M meaning "You HAVE to do it Gwen. Come on, you'll love him". Riiight. Of course, after numerous attempts to bribe me and a lot of embarrassing begging in public places, I caved in and said yes in the most reluctant tone one can muster in these civilised times. One more block to go. Great. Is that rain? Of course its rain. Two bags and no brolly. Walk and look Gwen. Now I am giving myself mental instructions? Could be in this – _

_**BAAANNGG!**_

**Arthur's POV**

_The meeting went later than I expected and this was only the first one of many since I have come back to take over the company. I still have to meet with the Boss and that was one meeting I wasn't looking forward to. Although, given where I am off to now, I almost wish I had another meeting to go to. Another annoying thing about Merlin being in love is his insistence that I should be "happy" too. As if I am not happy. What does that even mean anyway? I have my health, a successful career, a very comfortable life, family, friends, and there is no shortage of beautiful women – who contrary to what many women's mags will tell you nowadays, do enjoy the casual, no strings style that I tend to go for. So why in God's name did I agree to M&M's harebrained idea to "do lunch with Morgana's best friend"? I don't know. Maybe, like in those other rare moments, I am just trying to be a good friend to Merlin and get Morgana off his back, as I am pretty sure this is __**her**__ idea; only women think of insane things like setting up their friends, obviously. Plus, I have agreed to meet her at a place which sits on the waterfront owned by an old family friend and his wife, so perhaps I can have a drink with them if things do not pan out. This traffic is awful! I have to get out here and walk the last few blocks. I am glad I brought my proper coat, no idea where this downpour came from. I think I'll go down this alley – I remember it's a shortcut to -_

_**BAAANNGG!**_

"Oww!"

"My books!"

Arthur is quite glad that he has managed to remain upright and not sprawled ungracefully like a leopard seal on the now drenched corner like the lady in front of him. They were both trying to run in the same direction but with him covering his head with his coat, coming through the alleyway, and she running towards him whilst rummaging in a humongous shoulder bag, it was inevitable there would be a collision. This is obviously _all_ her fault. Who fiddles with bags during a downpour on a busy street?

The woman is scrambling around trying to pick up her bags (Arthur is not sure how many exactly she has) and spilled contents. Arthur asks, "Are you alright? You banged in to me pretty hard. Here. Let me...", bending down to assist her with the task at hand, and realizing he has also dropped his bag during the accident. She says nothing and Arthur cannot help staring down at this lady who is now soaked, and covered in what looks like…tea? It could be tea, he thinks, looking closer to study the brown liquid on her face and in her hair, as she scrambles around madly, picking up items from her bags.

Finally, she stands up; dark brown hair dripping with rain and dark eyes flashing, "It's really alright, and actually _you_ banged into me", all the while putting things back into her monster bags. Arthur also straightens up still holding some books and replies in a surprised tone, "Well to be fair, no one should be running while looking in their bag at the same time, that's quite daft".

He wanted it to come out as a joke, but he is not able to keep the irritation out of his voice. She has made him late, and he is getting even more soaked out here. He doesn't count on those dark eyes flashing at him once more as she tries to wipe the tea and water off her face.

"No more daft than someone who covers their eyes and runs in the rain. Unless you're a blind superhero that Ben Affleck played once, you really have no business doing that. I will thank you to return my stuff now", the retort is sharp and her tone implies displeasure. Arthur rolls his eyes and barks out a laugh. His _arrogant laugh_ Merlin calls it, and much to Arthur's surprise, this time Merlin is correct; the glare returns.

"Right. Well then you are _very_ welcome for the assistance", his tone is now patronizing as he thrusts the damp books into her already full arms. She grabs them and glares some more. Another polar ice cap just melted, Arthur thinks crossly.

"**I'm welcome**? Yeah. Thanks ever so much. You have a _great_ day." Sarcasm coupled with a final glare and she is off, struggling under the weight of the now wet and twice as heavy bags to her destination while Arthur retrieves his bag from the ground and shakes his head at the retreating figure storming away. He notices the travel mug near his bag. She must have forgotten it in her hurry to leave. Picking it up, he studies the worn Shrek and Princess Fiona pictures. She _would_ have a Sherk mug. He makes to throw it into a nearby bin, but then decides to put it into his bag. Maybe he will get Merlin to drop it off at a Salvos later.

**Gwen's POV**

"_You're very welcome"? The nerve of that full of it, pompous...He was quite rude! He didn't even say sorry! I feel sorry for his wife! As if someone like that would be married. Crap, I am definitely late now. Not that I care. Morgs, you owe me the whole bloody raspberry cheesecake now, not just the one slice for this! _

**Arthur's POV**

_Geez! No idea what her problem was. Obviously one of those odd women you see in the park sometimes with ten bags and twenty cats. And that hair! I am not even going to __**attempt**__ to explain the Shrek mug. Who even remembers anything Ben Affleck was in anyway? Yep, I'm late. Oh well, with any luck Morgana's friend has probably long gone._

**_AN: There we have it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read. Love it or loathe it I welcome constructive feedback. Next up: Chapter Two._**


	2. The One With Leon

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary: This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met. Modern fic with some of the gang doing an AU and OOC number. No fluff and stuff here sorry. Like Deborah Conway sings, "Its only the beginning..."**

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts people. I am glad some of you are not too peeved with them not being in luuurve straight off 'cos that's not how I roll. Keep 'em coming please. Also, about the "many bags of Gwen's"question, well it's just something I could see Gwen doing – being busy and doing 101 things all at once means you need lots of stuff and space for said stuff :) ****Hope you enjoy this next installment!**_

**Chapter Two: The One With Leon**

Gwen glances at her reflection in the windows as she nears the bistro, knowing she is a) late, b) soaked, and c) resembles a tea-stained drowned rat with her crazy hair. Sighing, she walks in and braces herself for some sort of reaction. Sure enough Elena spots her straight away and pulls her towards the bathroom babbling something about rats, tea and how long it should take Leon to find a clean towel to dry her off. Gwen is silent and compliant as Elena attempts to wring out her wet hair and rummages through her bag looking for a comb.

While she is in the restroom, Arthur arrives and is greeted by Leon, following him to a corner table that M&M have "thoughtfully" reserved for the reluctant pair, chatting about his time in New York. He cannot help hoping that he has missed Morgana's friend seeing as he is so late. After Leon leaves, Arthur dabs at his wet suit with a napkin and scans the room a second time, this time catching two attractive looking women sitting near the bar eyeing him appreciatively. Perhaps if this does not pan out, there could be other opportunities. He spots Leon coming back with someone behind him so he focuses his attention in their direction and gets ready to stand up. Morgana's friend is a lot shorter than he thought she would be, his usual preference being taller, leggier women. She _definitely_ doesn't have a stylist, and she's wet from the rain. Wait a minute, isn't that –

Gwen exits the Ladies' trying to care that she did not bring any make up save for coloured lip gloss. Her bags only contained tissues, Tic Tacs, a tiny bottle of lavender oil, and a ratty hair tie which Elena has used to tie back her curls. Gwen is past worrying and feels like she has already done all she can to make herself more presentable and honestly, she knows that she is only here because Morgs begged her to. The guy is probably long gone anyway because she took so long to get here. Leon grins and tells her that her date is already there, leading the way towards the corner table. Gwen cannot really see his face as he is still a bit far away and the lights here are those dimmer ones. Charcoal grey suit. Blonde. Wet from the rain. Tall. Hang on a mo-

"**YOU'RE** the friend?" they both half shout, standing stock still blinking at each other.

**Gwen's POV**

_It's Mr. Arrogant from the street! THIS is Merlin's best mate? No way! Maybe I am being Punk'd? Too bad my blind date isn't Ashton! Crap! Crap!_

**Arthur's POV**

_It's the lady with the bags! Whaaat? Morgana is very attractive (I've endured looking at numerous lovey dovey pictures of M&M on their __**JOINT**__ Facebook page), and THIS is her friend? I don't want to sound (too) shallow here but I thought that attractive women all hung out together, a safety in numbers thing or something as such?_

Normally Leon would say "Jinx!" as one does when two people say the exact same thing at the same time but in this case he senses something is a bit off and uneasily waits to see what will happen next. He knows them both – Gwen through Elena who has known her and Morgs for years, and Arthur is a school and family friend, although he has never known them to run in the same circles, yet here they are, set up on a blind date by M&M. Elena said it was a terrible idea, but Leon, ever the quiet optimist thought it was great and had even offered their place as the meeting point. Perhaps this is the reason his old man told him on his wedding day to never argue with his wife because a wife **always** knows best?

**Gwen's POV**

_Say something! Tell him this is a mistake. That he is a pompous pretty boy. Or that you'd rather have a root canal! NOW Gwen!_

Silence ensues as a tension filled staring match lasts five painful seconds. Leon looks relieved when Gwen is the first to break the silence. Elena always says that he does not "do" emotional scenes well.

"Well this is…" Gwen doesn't finish her sentence. Leon knows he should leave, but this is more riveting than the mini row that he knows is currently going on between the two junior chefs over the soup in the kitchen.

**Arthur's POV**

_Follow her lead. Leave! This is weird. __**She**__ is weird and you're still annoyed from her earlier comments. She is obviously devoid of any sense of humour and be honest with yourself Arthur, she __**is**__ a little bit scary. _

Arthur shakes his head and attempts a half laugh. Which he does not think sounds arrogant at all, right? Wrong.

"Weird. Yeah I know", Arthur finishes, somewhat smug that he has fulfilled what was basically required of him by at least _meeting_ her. "The good news is we can tell those two that it obviously didn't work out can't we?" He now adopts an air of rudeness and boredom, turning around to pick up his coat while Leon uses the opportunity to edge away. This is now bordering on dangerous territory what with Gwen's stormy looking face and Arthur's atypical snobbish tone which Leon knows he only uses when he wants to put people off. Plus, he doesn't want to be put on the jury stand when Elena and M&M grill him for info later.

Gwen looks at him sharply, "Yes, particularly when said persons bang into the other during a downpour and act like a prat". She bites her lip. The words are out before she can use her diplomacy skills. Too late.

Arthur cannot resist a retort, "I'm actually amazed you even managed to get here, what with the forty bags you were lugging around, I was under the impression you were moving houses".

Gwen turns red and lifts her chin up to stare him down, "Lovely, you're a comedian too? Do you practice your jokes in front of a large mirror? It must do wonders for your self esteem as you are clearly not lacking in _that_ department".

**Gwen's POV**

_**Stop**__ talking to this horrible person Gwen! Leave now! Ooh but he makes me so mad! Mr. Arrogant! Glad to see his $5,000 suit is ruined now after all that rain; I suppose that is some small (petty) consolation. _

**Arthur's POV**

_Just as I expected: A bitter, new age, neo-feminist type who probably carries homemade C4 in her fifty bags. She could take someone's eye out with one of those! Like I said: Bag Lady._

Arthur walks towards her, as they are both ready to leave, and smirking, speaks quieter now, "Why don't we try and salvage what's left of our day and get on with our respective lives? Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really my type".

Gwen shrugs and hoists her bags back onto her shoulders, moving briskly past Arthur towards the bistro entrance.

"At least we agree on something. Have a great life!" Her tone is cold and indifferent.

They both march past a confused looking Elena and worried Leon and out onto the street. The rain has stopped. As they both exit the bistro, they glare at each other one last time before striding off in opposite directions, both pulling out cell phones immediately to call their respective M.

**Gwen's POV**

_**That**__ has to be the worst date or whatever it was meant to be I have __**ever**__ experienced! Not that there've been many but honestly! What was Morgs thinking? I hope Leon was not involved in all of this either, usually he keeps right out of this sort of fiasco. Why is she not picking up? Eww no, I don't want to think about what she and Merlin could be doing during their lunch break! Pick UP Morgs! _

**Arthur's POV**

_Merlin you really are a first class clot pole! That was…I don't even __**know**__ how to describe the last hour of my life – except that I know I will never get it back! I can't believe Leon's wife is good mates with this woman! Elena is quite normal…It truly was a surreal experience where I __was the only passenger on a speeding bullet train to destination Crazy Bag Lady Land. **Now** I get the mug - Merlin can give it back to her since he loves her so much! Come on Merlin! Answer your bloody phone!_

**_So what say you? Too much? Too little? Too late? Let us know; reviews feed the soul (figuratively of course). Thanks for taking the time though. Chapter Three on its way soon. _**


	3. The One With The 2 for 1 Special

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi- chapters and rated M just in case. In this chapter there are meds, sarcastic exchanges, and mini electric shocks (not necessarily in that order). Hope you enjoy it! :)

**AN: Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and a special shout out to Lara Smith - you're right on the money with the summary girl! R&Rs are more than welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Three: The One With The "_2 for 1 Special_" **

**Gwen's POV**

_It's been 24 hours since my "ordeal" as I melodramatically called it, ranting to Morgs – when she **finally **returned my calls. While it's just a bit of a weird event now, I am kinda, sorta (maybe) over it and have even (slightly) forgiven Morgs, even if all she said was "Sorry doll, maybe he was having a shite day at work? You know it's a lot of pressure…" Her voice trailed off when she saw my face. What really sucks is that I have now got a nasty head cold – a left over from yesterday's dampness (in more ways than one). _

_I still have to get to my night job by 6 so I will need some cold meds – the self medicating kind. Cleaning offices at Pendragon Industries (PI for short) from 6-10PM five days a week means silent, dark, luxurious rooms with latte vending machines. It also means oodles of room and quiet for me to study for my daytime classes when I am done with my section for the night. In this day in age, you wouldn't think people care too much about class, status and all of that, but the few times I actually bothered to go out with friends and would meet guys, they asked what I did, and I discovered that apparently being a cleaner is a turn off. _

_Not that it matters too much to me; my mother was housekeeper to Morg's family and we lived on their estate. Dad was a mechanic with the local village garage, so even if my home life was modest and simple compared to other people, I am still grateful and we were happy. My parents have always taught Elyan and me to value what we have and be thankful for our opportunities. I'm not ashamed of being a cleaner – it's a good job, I get physical exercise, has flexi hours, and gives me the much needed finances to finish my post grad studies in special needs teaching. I've figured out that if people are **that** shallow, why waste time getting to know them? Shallow…Sort of like Mr. Arrogant yesterday, the smarmy g- Ok! Ok! Finding my centre now. Oh crap! It's almost 4. There's a chemist down the road from PI I think. _

**Arthur's POV**

_I suppose I did give Merlin quite a bit of an earful for yesterday's fiasco. Not that he seemed mollified in the least. Basically, after silently and patiently waiting for me to run out of steam, he simply offered, "Yeah well, maybe it was a bad day all around? She really is a lovely girl Arthur, you –" Of course that elicited a slap upside his head from me to which he responded with a yelp of pain and incidentally, that did make me feel better even if it is was a little immature. _

_"A bad day? Mel Gibson has bad days! Merlin you didn't see her! The woman seems to be having a permanent bad hair day! She was like a crazy bag lady!" While I try not to dwell on unpleasant circumstances for too long, and the events from 24 hours ago have somewhat dulled, I found myself getting peeved again when Merlin tried to smooth it over. Merlin of course, the (nowhere near anything remotely funny) clown and optimist walked five metres away from me (he has learnt from past experiences) and then said cheekily, "You know what they say Artie (a nickname I told him to never call me unless he wanted to be in traction for the rest of his life), 'third time's a charm'". With that he scampered off down the hall towards his office, leaving me frowning and contemplating running after him and slapping him again. I resisted and in doing so proceeded to go into a fit of sneezes. _

_The best thing about the whole episode yesterday was the dreadful cold I was now plagued with. As if trying to mentally prepare myself for the meeting with the Boss at 6 wasn't enough. Looking at my watch, I realised I had just enough time to pop down to the chemist across the street. _

The shop is full with late afternoon customers on their way to catch trains and buses during the home rush. Gwen pushes open the doors and begins looking up at the aisle signs for cold meds. Right! Aisle 3!

Having been away Arthur had forgotten that this particular chemist was right near the tube and bus stand so there were quite a few people inside. He didn't want to be here for too long as he still needed to read through the final brief before the meeting at 6. He asks a staff member where the cold medication is stocked and sets off for Aisle 3.

Gwen excuses herself past two elderly ladies and turns the corner, walking right into someone coming in the opposite direction. Thankfully, she is not carrying a mug of tea (a mug which she cannot find anywhere by the way), just her two bags. The other person is tall and wearing an awfully familiar charcoal grey coloured suit, with neatly cut blonde hair and surprised bright blue eyes, and like her, is clearly not expecting another collision quite so soon after the last time.

"You! AGAIN?" They both exclaim loudly at the same time.

**Gwen's POV**

_Of course it would be him; somebody up there must not like me. What are the odds? Mr. Arrogant two days in a row?_

**Arthur's POV**

_Seriously? This is crazy. I thought this was supposed to be a huge city where you see people on the street and then never again. Maybe Bag Lady is stalking me…_

Gwen finally finds her voice, "Excuse me, I am trying to get down this aisle", as stiffly, albeit politely as she can. Arthur quickly replies, "After you, I insist", which is obviously the wrong thing to say because Gwen turns and glares at him, while he continues to fall her down Aisle 3.

**Gwen's POV**

_Yep, still arrogant. Why is he following me? Aren't there enough chemists in the whole city? Mental note to self: Do not **ever** come back here again – even if your fave crisps are on half price special._

**Arthur's POV**

_Walking around with a mean glare like that it's no wonder she has to resort being set up by mates! Couldn't she have gone down another aisle? It's bad enough I keep getting a view of her back and crazy curls stomping angrily away two days in a row now!_

Gwen spots the medicine she's after and stops, as does Mr. Arrogant. At the exact moment, they both reach out to grab a packet and their hands touch, sending a jolt – not unlike static when they meet. Reacting almost immediately they both snatch their hands back and move away from each other.

She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath, before opening them and looking over at the man who is muttering something under his breath, something about…cats and..ammo? Clearly this is getting ridiculous on all fronts!

"Excuse me," she says as crisply as she can muster through a blocked nose, "You can get yours first. _Sir_". The man, she notices has very bright (and now very runny) blue eyes and he shakes his head, "_Ladies_ first", in an equally polite, if not disdainful tone.

**Arthur's POV**

_Hah! Take that! Two can play the snark game. That is solely for the hand held mirror comment. I know it's childish and one could argue somewhat prattish of me, but she asked for it. I am not really sorry either that she also has a bad cold from yesterday. Join the club._

**Gwen's POV**

_I blame what happened next on a couple of things that I am 60% sure could be the cause. Maybe it's because I was feeling like crap from my cold, or I was annoyed with myself because truthfully I was still not completely over yesterday, or that he emphasized the word Ladies jus as I had meant to stress the Sir, like he is mocking me or something. It annoys me that I even care! Perhaps it's all in my head, or it was my evil doppelganger, but I couldn't resist a parting shot._

Gwen quickly grabs a box and blurts out, "Why couldn't you have gone to another chemist? There's one on every corner you know?" After this exchange she turns and walks back towards the cashier, not caring to continue the conversation another moment.

Mr. Arrogant follows her, also going to purchase his meds and sharply replies (to her retreating back, of course, like always, Arthur muses irritably), "Great idea. Why didn't you think of it? Did you bring another bag specifically to carry your medicine in as well?"

**Arthur's POV**

_Wait for it…Wait for it…There it is! Another poor polar bear just lost a bit more of his habitat._

**Gwen's POV**

_WHAT is with all the bag comments? That's **IT**!_

Gwen reaches the counter and slaps her purchases down where a cashier name tagged Jane waits. Her cheeks are flushed red, not with shame, but in anger. Whirling around she faces the man who stands behind her smirking arrogantly.

"Another funny joke! You're like Owen Wilson's younger brother, only more annoying. What do you even need cold & flu medication for? Why don't you just click your Armani heels together while looking in one of your mirrors and heal yourself with your self-importance?" She is momentarily pleased when she sees his blue eyes flash and he steps closer to her.

"Right. Well, you obviously know so much about me after two occasions wherein a person with questionable coordination skills – uh that would be you by the way, banged into me, incidentally caused my cold and pretty much ruined my lunch hour yesterday! So let me guess, in your spare time when you're not de-worming your cats you analyse people on the street?"

**Arthur's POV**

_Shit! Too far maybe Arthur? Well she deserved it! She started it! Yes, the immature side of me whispers in my ear. Bullocks! Arthur you shit! She is just a harmless lady buying cold and flu tablets. Mental note to self: **NEVER** tell Merlin about this, he may never speak to me again. Wait, how is that exactly a bad thing? Oh crap!_

Arthur knows he has gone too far when he sees the hurt look in her eyes, but he's too angry and irked that a complete stranger knows exactly which buttons to push. Jane looks on with much interest while giving Gwen her change. Lovers tiffs were always more interesting than irate customers complaining about the labels being too small to read and so on. Jane observes that the woman looks a bit hurt when the man ends his tirade, and she scoops up her packet, storming out of the store.

The man moves up the line and watches her retreating figure as she leaves. Jane reckons he looks guilty, even if it is only for a millisecond. Sighing, he places his purchase on the counter – the exact same medication as the lady's. Jane frowns and can't help making, what she believes, could be a welcomed suggestion to the customer.

"Sir, forgive my intrusion but that pack your girlfriend purchased is part of our "2 for 1 special" in the store this week. I didn't get the chance to tell her since you all were…um…talking, but you can just take the other free packet if you like since we don't give out refunds if you only take the one." Jane waits, watching the man who still looks deep in thought.

Arthur comes back down from the clouds as the cashier finishes speaking. He looks at her name tag…Jane. Something about "2 for 1 specials" and "girlfriends"…? Jane notices his confusion and recalls how her hubby Nicky can be a bit slow after one of their fights and he is feeling guilty. She nods in the general direction of the exit.

"I _said_ you can take the second pack since your partner already paid because of the "2 for 1 special", she enunciates every word like a mother speaking to a 4 year old. Arthur shakes his head vehemently and laughs out loud. Girlfriend? Bag Lady? Yeah that was a laugh all right!

"No, no – she is definitely _not_ my girlfriend. I don't even know that woman – well I met, not really met, but sort of, well twice really, but…" he trails off when he realises Jane is looking at him funny. He gives up, thanks her for the meds (which he pays a whole new "special" for) and leaves the store, trying to put thoughts of Bag Lady out of his head knowing that he has less than an hour before his meeting.

Jane watches the man leave with his medicine and shakes her head, ready to serve the next person.

"Not my girlfriend...Yeah right!" she snorts before turning to smile at the next customer, "Next please!"

**_AN: Yep, no typical Arwen style love there...but then I did say this was about how they FIRST met. Please R&R, I welcome constructive feedback. Next up: Chapter Four..._**


	4. The One With The Meeting

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated M just in case. In this chapter there is reflection, (possible) regret, and resentment. Again, not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Many thanks for the reviews and alerts people - much appreciated. Keep those R&Rs coming. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 4: The One With The Meeting**

**Ten minutes after the chemist incident, outside PI building…**

**Gwen's POV**

_What did I expect? Was I a bit hurt by what he said? Of course! For a split second I felt like I could've slapped him – but that's not really my style. Morgs says I have the babbling-talk-it out-and-get-over- it anger management style. Maybe he's right on some level and yes, I did provoke him but he annoys the hell out of me. I have been told by many people who know me well that I am a pretty diplomatic person who doesn't have a crazy temper or acts rude to people – especially when I first meet them. So…Why did I react so strongly to this stranger who I could've just ignored and walked off in the rain? We have met a couple of times now under bizarre circumstances and I can't explain why, but he really…infuriates me and the worst thing is that I have no idea why! I know I touched a nerve with my comments today, but I couldn't help it. _

_It puzzles me that this is the same guy Merlin claims to have been his best mate since…forever. The same guy who, when Merlin's dad was killed in Iraq spent 3 months of the entire school holidays sleeping on the top bunk in Merlin's room just to help him and his mum get through it. The same mate who paid for Merlin's mum's private hospital care when she was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago. When Merlin's ex fiancée Freya broke it off with him in New York and Merlin was devastated, his friend sat on Merlin's couch every evening for 3 weeks and drank beer with him, not speaking, just being there, only to leave for work again the next morning and repeat the same thing again that night. Whatever. It's great that he's a wonderful mate to Merlin, and that **does** mean something to me, I mean, I love Merlin like a brother, and I trust his judgment, so maybe he could be right about this guy and we just got off on the wrong foot (or three feet…Is that even possible?)_

_At any rate, I have to get over it. As we decided (possibly the only thing we will EVER mutually agree on) yesterday at the bistro, we have friends in common who care for each other. We care for them, so we can tolerate each other in their presence but it doesn't mean we have to share breathing space any other time and that's definitely fine with me. To be completely honest, I do feel a bit bad for my childish behaviour (on some level), and if I did see him again I would probably be contrite – as long as he was, because if he wasn't then forget it! Gwen! Stop it! Be the bigger person. _

_I feel calmer now. Which is good because I am now standing outside the PI building and my colleague Cathy has just told me her son is sick – again. He has chronic asthma and she worries about him constantly. She is on tonight with me on the 8th floor but I have already offered to do her section too and sent her on her way. I am hoping all the physical activity will keep my mind busy and I can move past the events of the past two days. _

**Arthur's POV**

_Damn it! Not only does Bag Lady know which buttons to push, she makes me late and now I am distracted for the most important meeting of this century! Do I feel bad for what I said? Of course. I am not that much of an asshole – despite what Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, and quite a few ex- girlfriends would have the world believe. Merlin is actually quite a nice person (so others say, although he's not that nice to me) and makes friends easily, so I wasn't so surprised that most of what I have heard from him since he left New York over a year ago, after he and Freya broke up and he came back to work at PI headquarters, is how he has a new "BFF" (whatever **that** means) and "She's great Arthur, you'd really like her". Oh and he also talked about Morgana all the time too – but she actually introduced them to each other, so it was always the two of them when I was in New York and he was here. _

_In fact, he had to reassure me a couple of times that he doesn't confide in her more than me. Not that I care – much. Merlin is a pretty good judge of character. Maybe I didn't give him enough credit to introduce me to someone who is really great because of my pre-conceived notions or something? I dunno…_

_Perhaps when I see Merlin tomorrow, I can get him to send some flowers and a card to apologise(on my behalf – after **she** apologises…no, who cares if she apologises Arthur, you were a dick!). Yes, I realise I did overreact somewhat, and was quite nasty. Maybe I could buy her a new bag? For her collection perhaps? Dumb idea, why the hell would you buy her a new bag Arthur? She has fifty already! Wait! Why am I obsessing over this? As we decided yesterday, we have mutual friends who love each other. That's it. WE don't have to see each other ever again. Shit! There's the Boss' driver Cain, meaning he's already in. Get your game face on Arthur. Whose van is that out front? Oh yeah, Merlin said it was the head cleaners or something or other. Wait a minute… Isn't that…Bag Lady talking to her?_

Arthur walks towards the entrance doors, trying not to seem interested in what Bag Lady is doing here, or why she is over by the van with the older woman. Maybe she is a friend or family member? Taking another quick look in her direction he notices for the first time that when she smiles (even with the red nose and watery eyes look from her cold), she actually looks semi-attractive. He watches as she puts her arm around the woman and seems to be reassuring her about something. The older woman finally agrees to whatever it is she said and gets back in the van and drives away while Bag Lady waves her off. Arthur suddenly feels a bit silly - and rude for attempting to spy on her and quickly ducks into the vast entrance area of Pendragon Industries, moving towards the lift.

**Arthur's POV**

_It's just gone 9 and I've just arrived back at my flat. I am exhausted and a little bit sore after the meeting and my gym session. Merlin rang while I was leaving the gym to ask if I wanted to catch up for a late bite with him at our favourite pub, but I'd rather be alone tonight. It's just been one of **those** days. This beer is quite nice, considering I have a cold and can't really taste it – its cold though, and that's just what you need after you have a tense conversation with your Boss who also happens to be your father. Recalling the meeting with him earlier, for a brief crazy moment, I imagine how my father would react if I rocked up to the next Sunday lunch with a girlfriend like Bag Lady and said, "Well Father, what do you think of my future bride?" Shock? Horror? Outright rage? Hahaha…At least it makes me smile for a bit, momentarily before fading back to the last time I ran into her (literally). A right nutter! Not that I would **ever **consider her as a potential girlfriend. Funny that the cashier at the chemist had thought that though. Not unless I lived in Siberia or somewhere where there weren't many – No! She is trouble all round. Another run in with her and then my dad. God! What a crap arse day! I think I need another beer, and some loud music. Where's the control? Ah, here's a track I haven't heard in a while; Lightening Crashes by Live. **Very** appropriate for my mood right now. Second beer here I com- Crap! I am **still** lugging Bag Lady's Shrek mug around in my bag! Remind yourself to give it to Merlin tomorrow to return to her Arthur. _

**Earlier that evening…. **

When Arthur arrives at the Boss' office, the Boss AKA Father, or Uther Pendragon; CEO of PI, is already waiting. He rises to shake Arthur's hand briskly and then waves a hand to the other chair for him to sit. His father is not one for small talk or niceties – he never has been and gets straight to the point.

"Arthur, the New York office seems fairly sound so I suppose it was favourable advice from Gaius to send you over there. Just because you are here now and in a position to take over from me as CEO does not mean I am out permanently. The board still makes final decisions and of course you know who the Chairman is." All this is said in a normal "Father Tone" re: I mean business.

It confirms to Arthur two specific things; one, that he will always be just the "work boy", probably until Uther decides to call it quits (possibly when he passes away, or hell freezes over), and two, whatever positive contributions he has made are still short of what his father believes is adequate. Arthur silently digests his words and wrestles with the temptation to remain silent or speak. Past experiences have shown this doesn't always work out for the best. Ignoring the voice of passiveness, he jumps right into the pot.

"Father I wish to thank you for the opportunity to come back to headquarters and prove to you and the Board that I am ready to take on the responsibilities. Our portfolio is up 5% and the stockholders are happy. Gwaine is doing well up in the Ireland office, as is Percival over in France. We have just recently expanded the Asian office with William over there, and when I left New York was in a good way with Freya. The Board is considering my proposal for a Latin America office for the next financial year.

We've also reviewed the central HR systems and I have encouraged my regional managers to look into the ethical and environmental issues as per the audits that we had conducted last year. Father, I am fairly confident that the team I have built up can help me to manage PI success-", Arthur having launched into his practiced speech, is cut off by his father suddenly.

"Yes, yes, I know all this. Arthur…I am happy that you are growing into a fine leader – which is what PI needs to move into the future as a leading international company, but I have always said you need to rule and think more with your head. You have hired all these people from other places, and outside the family circle – that Gwaine is a hot head who takes risks, as does Percival – and Merlin? He is Gaius' assistant as Chief Legal Advisor and now that you're back he acts as your Advisor, but honestly, _that_ boy… You have increased salaries and staffing benefits which the Board had previously said no to twice, but you convinced them because of...what is it you said again?" Uther Pendragon is standing now and moving towards his mini bar. His voice has raised an octave which is never a good sign.

Arthur knows where this is going and he has come prepared.

"Because it's the right thing to do Father. When people have been loyal to the company, doing great work – some working for you more than twenty years, don't you think it makes sense to review their contracts and to ensure that they have incentives to stay on? To know that their retirement and families will be taken care of? PI is a global company, meaning we need to move with the times and be aware of potential environmental and social risks too. There are taxes and conventions around such things now and you know -"

"Enough!" Arthur jumps as his father slams his fist on the table.

"Arthur! This is what I meant by you ruling with your heart! You show that sort of...weakness and people think you're a push over. You think that I have successfully run this company all these years by giving people extra holidays and making sure we use low emission oil to run the factories? No! I have successfully run this company built on the steadfast foundations and traditions that your ancestors bestowed upon me and which I _hope_ that will pass on to you someday! Everyone in this company must know their place. _That_ includes you."

Arthur is shaking. He is so angry he can barely move. Why did he think for one minute anything had changed since he left two years ago?

"One more thing before you go Arthur," his father is calm again, speaking in his usual tone, meaning dismissal and is seated once more with drink in hand, ready to resume his work, "You are almost thirty and I believe the playboy tag is fast becoming old. Although, you certainly give the media plenty of bait and it does nothing for PI's image, or mine. It is time you did something to clean up your image". Arthur frowns and stands up, ready to leave.

"What are you suggesting now Father? You already control how this company is to be run even if I am in charge. Must you also do the same in my personal life?" his sarcastic reply is not lost on Uther.

"Arthur, you need to settle down. Find an acceptable partner and do just that. You know I will _never_ let you run this company if you cannot do that". Arthur nods slowly and moves towards the door. He is just relieved the meeting is finally over.

"Oh and Arthur?" Arthur turns to look back at his father who is poised mid writing.

"Yes Father?"

"It's good to see you back home Son. I will see you on Sunday for lunch as per usual", a command rather than request before he goes back to writing.

Arthur nods once more and silently exits the room, already deciding to go to the gym after he leaves the building. He suddenly feels the need to punch the crap out of something.

_**Music in this chapter – "Lightening Crashes" by Live (Great song to mellow out to on one of those crazy days)**_

**_AN: There we have it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read. Love it or loathe it I welcome constructive feedback. Next up: Chapter Five..._**


	5. The One With The Office

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi- chaptered and rated M just in case. In this chapter there's _c_ivilised behaviour, cleaning, and curious notions - not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you to those of you who have put me on your story alerts and my awesome reviewers - your feedback is duly noted, namely: Lara Smith, (a fan), rockin'overmate, rallista, kohimoana (update your story girl!), and julygurl. Hope you enjoy the next installment! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 5: The One With The Office**

**Two weeks later…**

"Yes Morgs. I know. You've already called _and_ texted twice remember? I will be there. No, I changed shifts with someone for next week. Yeah, but its ok, I only have two days of class because I'll be doing my practical soon. Sorry? Its fine, I said I would do it. _YES_ Morgs! Well, you're starting to get on my nerves because you think I have early onset Alzheimer's and can't retain information you've told me five minutes ago. Yes, I guess I am being snappy. Only a little bit. Not enough sleep I guess. Elyan called from Afghanistan last night – no, they're only like 3 and a half hours ahead of us. Yeah, he's great thanks, he says hi to you and Merlin. Only three more months of duty, I _know_ cool huh? (Pause) Hi Merlin! _Yes_, I can hear your sappy boyfriend in the background…No _please_ don't do that! Do _not_ make kissing noises while you're on speaker phone with me! You guys promised. Hanging up now! Ok, love you too. Hey Morgs? Wait, is Merlins' fr-"… Morgana has already hung up.

Gwen sighs and lets her phone fall off her cheek onto the sofa as she was in the process of emptying out a rubbish bin when Morgana called to remind her – _again_ about the dinner and promising to bake her famous apple crumble.

**Gwen's POV**

_Damn it! I didn't get to ask whether Merlin's friend will be at dinner. Probably not. He looks like the type who wouldn't do the whole family Sunday dinners. Ok, that is a tad bitchy of me, but doing two sections of cleaning because you are helping a work mate will do that to you. It's just been one of those days. First off my tutor told me my seminar paper is not quite "up to par", and then I missed my train **and** forget my security pass, thus pissing off Kelvin the night watchman downstairs. I'm exhausted but know I still need to do some reading for my 8 am class tomorrow. _

_Sigh...On a more positive note, it's been two weeks and no sign (or possibility) of ever running into Mr. Arrogant again. Not that I am complaining, although I have now resolved to apologise, or at least be polite – properly polite this time, if we ever do meet again. Gwen, don't sweat it. He's probably forgotten about it anyhow, because as Merlin said the other day, his father keeps him on his toes. There you go Gwen, you can hardly imagine he has time to even think of all your awful meetings can you? _

_Morgs finally met him and was a bit scared to tell me that she thought he was actually quite "lovely". I looked at her like she was on crack, our relaxing yoga session momentarily forgotten. Couldn't possibly have been the same guy, surely. "He's quite a hottie too Gwen, those eyes…" Morgs was probably just laying it on so I could make a sarky comment – which I resisted and focused on my downward dog pose instead. At least he had the sense to return my mug via Merlin. I had been hoping like hell I hadn't lost it, so when Merlin walked into my flat waving it in one hand, I was pretty stoked. _

_One more room then I am out of here. The left corner office has been allocated to the new Deputy Company Director of PI. No chance he will still be in. Probably off at the Gentleman's Club or whatever it is rich people do after hours. Look at those hardwood doors – most probably from a non-sustainable forest in North America somewhere! _

Gwen puts her IPod on pause and raps softly on the door expecting to hear silence.

"Yes? Who is it?" comes the sharp and tired sounding answer. Gwen is a bit surprised that he is still working, even though it's gone past 8 and the rest of the floor is empty.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, it's the cleaning crew. I will just come back later perhaps?" she calls through the door.

There is a lot of rustling of papers and the sound of a chair being pushed back forcefully until it hits the wall followed by a "Damn it!"

Gwen raises her eyebrows thinking she is probably not the only person having one of those days, and feels somewhat comforted that the big boss of PI could be a kindred spirit in some ways tonight.

"No, no it's fine. Just give me five minutes, I have to go to the library anyway, so you can clean while I am gone", comes back the muffled reply.

Gwen shrugs and moves her trolley to the far side of the hallway and dusts the framed prints along the wall while waiting for him to leave his room. Suddenly, the door opens and a tall, blonde man walks out, sans jacket, looking exhausted, and stops in his tracks when he spots her.

**Gwen's POV**

_HE'S the Deputy Company Director of Pendragon Industries?_

**Arthur's POV**

_SHE'S the cleaner?_

This time it's Arthur who reacts first. He runs a hand over his eyes and makes a face, as if he is not sure if he's awake. He gestures towards Bag Lady who seems to be staring at him, also mirroring him with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh hello. You...um...You...uh work here too?" he finally spits out.

"Yes I do…Sir", is the simple, even reply, as Gwen casts her eyes downwards.

**Arthur's POV**

_Smooth Arthur. Real smooth. Sherlock would be proud of you and your powers of deduction. I wonder if she's a Sherlock fan…Arthur! Why are you even thinking about that? Of all things…_

**Gwen's POV**

_I know I should be more polite – he is basically the overall boss here and I **do** need this job. Mind you, I would rather eat glass than grovel to Mr. A- stop it Gwen! Be civil at least.__You promised not to have a repeat of the last few meetings. _

**Arthur's POV **

_I get my first real look at Bag Lady. She's petite and as I observed the last time I was **not** spying on her, is not **un**attractive, in fact, she's rather striking – not in a model, I'm gorgeous way, but in a..look-at-me-again-and-again-and…again way. Even her crazy curls don't seem so crazy today…**Anyway**! I **will** be civil this time. I owe that much to Merlin – if for the sake of nothing else to not have him nag me forever about never having been nicer to Morgana's friend. I know Bag Lady's not her real name – I wonder what it could be. Maybe I should ask her? No! Go to the library Arthur before you say something odd. Julianna? No…Yvette? No! Rachel? Sienna? Something exotic definitely... Arthur! GO to the library! _

Arthur pauses as if wanting to say more, but settles for a curt nod and a hint of a smile instead before starting off down the hallway towards the library. Gwen takes this as a signal to move into his office and proceeds to vacuum and wipe down surfaces at a speed that even Superman would envy her for. She is not sure why she is moving so fast, but she knows she does not want to still be here when he returns.

**Gwen's POV**

_I don't know why I am reacting like this but I don't feel comfortable being in his space any longer than I need to. This quiet, civil mannered dance we're doing is a bit unnerving. Annoyed, immature, rude I can handle but civilised is…weird? **I **sound weird. Maybe I am still sick? Or the meds from the chemist were off? He has really bright blue eyes – hate to admit it, but Morgs **was **right. They do kind of look nice, when he isn't smirking like an arrogant…STOP it Gwen. Get on with it. Clean the room and leave this floor before you have another awkward moment. Don't forget to take care with the beautiful sculpture on his desk. So intricate and lovely really...Right! That's it, I'm good, the rooms' all done. _

**In the library…**

**Arthur's POV**

_Why did I take off? I wanted to say sorry for being a dick the other day **and** the day before that but I feel...Well I guess its good we were both sort of civil to each other tonight. It just feels a bit funny. At any rate, she is probably done by now so I can get back with this report to review it before I call it a night. Michelle? Sierra? Apple? Apple? Really, Arthur? Apple? Well…Gwyneth Paltrow has a daughter named Apple. How do I even know that? Oh yes, that would be filed under: Stupid, Useless Things I Know Via Merlin And His Obsession With Gossip Mags". Uh report? Hello? Arthur? STOP thinking about her potential name. Please let it not be Gertrude or Ursula…Ok, ok, stopping now!_

Arthur's office is spotless and smells like fresh lavender. Everything is back in place and all the crumpled paper in the bin is gone. All the pens and other stationery are positioned exactly the way Arthur arranges them every evening before he leaves. He notices that the miniature sculpture of a mother and child; the last piece his mother made before she died, has been carefully polished and placed back on its stand. It is this final observation which makes Arthur come to the conclusion that Bag Lady must be quite attentive to remember little things like that.

Shaking his head he decides to call it a night now and leave the report until tomorrow – Merlin can read it, it is _his_ job to advise after all. He turns off his lights and shuts the door, moving towards the elevator, already thinking of a cold beer, left over pizza in the fridge and watching Premier highlights. His last thought as the doors close is whether Bag Lady (who is not really Bag Lady, but possibly Germaine - yuck!) has already finished her shift for the evening.

**_AN: Thanks for taking the time to read. I love hearing what people think so please review away folks. Next up: Chapter Six._**


	6. The One With The Song

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi- chaptered and rated M just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Huge thanks to my lovely reviewers: Lara-keep those ideas coming, they help me to keep things real and I hope you see the answers to some of the questions you brought up here in chapter six, 'thegoldenmuse' I hear ya on the delay - its just that little thing called "work" that gets in the way of me updating sooner :), kohimoana (you rule), julygurl (your comments are great). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Six: The One With The Song**

**Five minutes after leaving his office…**

**Arthur's POV**

_It's not that I am surprised she is part of the cleaning crew here – ok maybe I am, only a little bit, but more so that it really **is** a small world. I'm just trying now to recall whether Merlin left that bit of vital information out the numerous times he blabbed on and on about her…Oops, no, he would have told me many times, but of course, I ignore 80% of what he says on a regular basis so it's plausible that I didn't remember re: care all that much. **Why** am I still thinking about her? Alicia's long gone now Arthur. Marianne? Nah…maybe something like Maya, or Angel? Those are quite pretty names I think…_

_It's no doubt she works hard and does a good job here, I mean, not everyone in the world likes their job – or is terribly good at it. Is it too conceited of me to say that she is good at being a cleaner? Yes it is Arthur. Great, now I'm reprimanding myself. I need to sleep. Or at least eat something that doesn't start with ' c' and end in ' e' or contains copious amounts of caffeine. _

_Thing is, since we had that disastrous day with the worst blind date in the history of mankind, and then meeting her at the chemist's the day after, and after my feedback (ok, my venting) to Merlin, apart from the stupid comment he made about "the third time being a charm", he has never once brought up the incident – in fact, when I finally met Morgana – who is quite lovely actually (although I do worry about her sanity a fair bit what with her declaring her love for Merlin), they did not once mention her **at all** the whole time we went out for drinks and dinner the other night. Makes me wonder – in that tiny recess of my sub-conscious that actually cares what she thinks (**very** minute of course) about what she might have said to them about me…That maybe she said she can't and doesn't ever want to be in the same breathing space as me…Arthur, get over it. Go home. Man U and Gunners highlights with a cold beer; think of that instead. Wait, where's that music coming from?_

Arthur is walking towards the automatic doors on the ground floor when he notices that the light in the security office staff room is on, and if his ears aren't playing tricks on him, he can hear music playing somewhere.

**_"_****_I dreamed about you again last night  
>You never have the same face twice<br>but I always know it's you and  
>you're always looking better than you really do<br>than you really do"…_**

Gwen rubs her eyes, relieved she's almost finished the chapter she has to read for the evening, humming along quietly to the lyrics of her favourite Everything but the Girl track emitting from Kelvin's ancient radio on the sink.

**Gwen's POV**

_"…You never have the same face twice…" Tracey Thorn sings. Hmmphf! Yes, I am snorting mentally now – I think I need sleep. Why **does** that line remind me of Mr. Arrogant/Boso of PI? Right, **that** is obviously a sign you need sleep Gwen. He obviously does not listen to Merlin talk about you. Yeah right, like **I **listen to Merlin all the time? More so than him evidently! Well, this is yet another reason why it wouldn't have worked anyway, he is the Deputy Company Director of PI – another penny drops; that's right! **He's** the prodigal son of Uther the Dragon! I know, what a clichéd 'secret' nickname that all the employees call the CEO behind his back – which he probably knows about anyway. Geez, what the heck were M&M thinking setting us up? Different worlds…Could also explain the arrogance. Poor guy…All that pressure. Stop obsessing Gwen, it's done. M&M are over it, you should be too. Another twenty minutes, and a fresh cuppa then I'm off. Someone's coming…Must be Kelvin back from his rounds; maybe he'd like some tea too? _

Arthur can see Kelvin near the entrance talking to the outdoor perimeter guards on his radio facing in his direction, so it's obviously not an intruder but curiosity gets the better of him. Waving at Kelvin, he walks over to the room - just to be sure and finds Bag Lady sitting in the kitchen at the table with a couple of open text books and her two (ever present) bags. A battered radio softly plays late night easy listening songs in the background while she reads.

Gwen looks up in surprise when she notices Mr. Arrogant hovering in the doorway. She is worried now that he will fire her on the spot for misusing company property or some other such misdemeanor. Instead, he walks in slowly and, after slightly wavering, decides to lean against the sink, with folded arms, and looks down at her, frowning as if he is trying to think of what to say next.

**Gwen's POV**

_Oh crap! Busted! I wasn't really doing anything bad. Just doing some study. Its quieter here than my building **and **warmer. Plus my uni is quite far from work so it would be a bit of a mission to get there and then go home. Crap. Think Gwen. No! Don't say anything. Let him ask you what you're doing here first. What is he doing? Why is he just standing there looking down at me? He looks quite uncomfortable. His eyes **are **really quite nice when they're not all arrogant like. I have never noticed that he almost has a Robert Redford type of jaw line...Woah! You did **not** just check out Mr. Arrogant. Get a grip! Two words: Your Boss. Be polite. Stay calm. Find your centre. Look at the cupboard above his left shoulder. Well I would if I could bloody see it, he's blocking them – he's too tall! Gwen! Focus! _

**Arthur's POV**

_Whatever you say Arthur **do not** make her mad. Honestly, I am over the whole thing and somehow, after also just discovering that she works here, and that she's a good worker – the bite has gone out of me…Terrible imagery I am sure, but what I mean is, I want to just tell her I'm sorry and that I am not really **that** much of a dick. Maybe. I dunno. What does 'that much of a dick' mean? Ah crap! I am also a bit embarrassed with myself because I **almost **wish Merlin was here – he's much better at this emotional stuff than I ever could be. No, maybe it's just as well he's not here – he'd be grinning maniacally and saying "what did I say about third time lucky eh?" as if he is Aesop or something. No; it's now or never._

"This is not a bad place to study is it?" he asks finally, in a not unfriendly tone.

"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that I have finished my shift already – well technically I don't finish 'til 10, but I was just sitting here doing some study. Most of the staff have already long gone and its quieter here then my flat so –", Gwen realises she's rambling. A tendency she adopts when nervous. She bites her lip, staring up at him, and waits for the reprimand.

Arthur studies the woman in front of him, silently pondering how to answer her without possibly screwing up.

**Arthur's POV**

_Good start. Now what? She looks like she's going to run out of the room any minute now. At least her bags are empty and too far for her to whack you over the head with. Be nice. Don't be a prat – again. _

Music in this chapter – "The Heart becomes a Child – Everything but the Girl. (This song has wonderful reflective lyrics and I was actually listening to it while editing this chapter and thought it might be appropriate as an addition, given the Arwen relationaship dynamics right now in my story:) )

**_AN: Thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews are always welcome people so please do let me know what you think. Next up: Chapter Seven_**


	7. The One When Merlin's Almost Right I

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated M just in case. Chapter Seven is split in two parts so here's the first part where there's learning, a fair bit of laughing and leaning backwards and fowards across a table (for some reason). Again, not necessarily in that order. Hope y'all enjoy it!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Merci beaucoup my lovely reviewers; your feedback is duly noted :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Seven: The One When Merlin's (Almost) Right Part I**

**A few seconds after Gwen starts freaking out about being discovered studying…**

Arthur studies the woman in front of him, silently pondering how to answer her without possibly screwing up.

"It's really fine – don't leave, use the room if you'd like to. You are an employee so you're allowed to be here"..., he pauses, "May I ask what you're studying?" Now that he is here actually having a non-confrontational conversation with Bag Lady suddenly, he wants to know more about her.

"I have a seminar coming up next week for my behavioral psychology paper". Gwen doesn't know why she is continuing the conversation but he seems genuinely interested and she doesn't feel so uneasy now that he has reassured her that she can stay.

Arthur nods and with a wry grin asks, "So you're studying psychology? You _do_ know how to read people then?" His smile, which Gwen tries not to notice, is quite nice, and she recognizes this is an attempt on his part to crack a joke.

Gwen smiles and shakes her head, "No Sir, I am doing a degree in special education. I would like to work with children with special learning needs." He seems impressed and instead of leaving the room, hesitates for a split second before sitting down across from her at the small table. His blue eyes focus on her face, which make her a feel a little self-conscious considering she is trying not to notice that he's sort of good looking – in an arrogant way _of course_, she reasons with herself.

"That sounds interesting. I'm guessing you already know what I do?", he quips again, with a slight smile. Gwen smiles back and relaxes a bit more, moving her books out of the way before answering him.

"Well Sir…Actually I now know that you're either the new Deputy Company Director or…a thief who's not really good at being one that's just been caught in the Deputy's room". (Arthur laughs when she says that); "I am not really sure what it is a Deputy Company Director _does_ though. I mean PI owns companies, factories, properties, and…" Gwen knows she is doing the verbal diarrhea thing again.

Arthur also relaxes in his chair and puts his bag on the floor, suddenly not feeling as weary as he was minutes ago.

"To be honest, I really just give orders. Train people, send them to do stuff for all those companies and they do most of the work. I spend most of my time pushing papers and talking to old men in big rooms where the air con is turned up too high…Not really exciting stuff", he doesn't want to talk too much about his job or himself it seems. If anything, he looks rather stressed out.

Gwen crosses her arms and leans forward before speaking, "I am sure that's not true Sir. I hear you've been quite instrumental in getting things done since you became a Director and then since you've come back to headquarters. Merlin was telling me about the moves towards efficient fuel and carbon offsetting. That has to account for something – a lot actually, no?"

Arthur is surprised she knows about this stuff but then again, maybe he shouldn't be. Merlin is his biggest fan/worst enemy (and often his conscience too) all rolled into one irritating, six foot, Dumbo-eared package.

A small smile plays on Arthur's lips as he tries not to look at her face (_too_ obviously anyway). It is considerably nicer than only ever having a view of her back and crazy curls every other time she stormed off after one of their…episodes-for want of a better word.

After a moment of thinking about her question, he shrugs, somewhat dejectedly before responding.

"Yeah well…Sometimes it takes more than that. One needs to concede to traditions, conventions, and all that jazz. We can't all be about new ideas can we?", he is no longer sure if he's talking to her or just musing out loud while replaying the meeting with his Father and all the other decisions that he's been trying to put forward that Uther refuses to support. He can't help wondering, not for the first time, if he has made the right decision to come back here. Arthur sighs inwardly and leans forward, resting his forearms on the table, and closes his eyes, bowing his head.

Almost as if she can read his mind, Gwen instinctively reaches out and lightly touches his arm. Her hand feels soft and warm and he is a bit disappointed when she removes it. He opens his eyes as she speaks.

"Traditions and keeping to conventions _are_ important but so are reforms, especially if you're trying to work towards something positive and the changes will bring about something even better. Maybe it's about picking your battles _or _doing something that marries both the old and new? _I_ think you've done some good things for the company," She blushes (when she notices him looking at her in an…astonished way) and starts playing with her hands, a pink tinge appearing on both her cheeks, "I mean, we all do. The employers of PI I mean, um, not just me…Sir".

**Gwen's POV**

_Stop stammering Gwen! I can't believe I've just said that to the Deputy Company Director of Pendragon Industries! Crap! Guinevere don't forget your place! Whatever. I am just being **me**. Speaking the truth when it could be useful. He looks like he could use a sympathetic ear; Lord knows everyone in the building is too intimidated to do so – except for Merlin. I certainly meant no disrespect. Great. You're arguing with yourself again Gwen. Come on Gwen, you can make the first move. You can do this for M&M's sake – and for your future sanity in case you keep banging into each other. _

**Arthur's POV**

_I look at her for some time, letting her words sink in. With the exception of Merlin and sometimes (mostly when he's on the sauce) Gwaine, to a lesser extent Percival, and of course Gaius – the closest thing I've ever had to a father who is not just present but cares, no one ever really speaks plainly and without BS with me – except for my Father, but he doesn't count by default in this illustration. I like it – no, I **really** like it that this woman, who I didn't even think was capable of having a normal personality until an hour ago can offer these words of encouragement in a time when I actually do feel like I am drowning a little. All this new responsibility, yet fenced in by my father's resolve and the stress that goes with it. **Bloody **Merlin with his catchphrases! Mental note: Don't tell him he was sort of right, you'll **never** live it down. I can already picture that idiotic grin plastered on his face lapping it up…_

"I'm really sorry about the-"

"I want to apologise for –"

They both speak at the exact same time and then stop when they realise it. There is half a second of silence before they both burst into simultaneous laughter. If only Leon could see them now.

When their laughter subsides and he receives what he hopes is an encouraging look from Gwen, Arthur clears his throat and starts again.

"Look, I would like a chance to say that I'm really sorry for how things ended the other week. The episode on the street – I should have been more careful, and I was quite rude. Also, at Leon's – that was uncalled for, what I said to you. Also, the next day at the chemist's, I said some things that were hurtful and I am sincerely, _very_ sorry because I was a bit of a…um..."

"...A prat", Gwen finishes for him with a slight smile. She is leaning forward towards him now, shaking her head and he tries not to look at her mouth – well actually her whole face really.

"No, the street thing was me being awkward and not watching what I was doing. I was so sure I had an umbrella and then I totally overreacted, badly. Same thing at Leon and Elena's bistro I was pretty awful. As for the chemist's…I would like to say it was due to the nasty head cold, but that was just me being nasty. I do apologise for…all of it."

Arthur grins and shrugs. Gwen lets out a breath, leaning back in her chair again, glad that _that_ part is finally over.

"I don't know about you, but I think we got off on the wrong foot the other week and I would like to…" (Arthur clears his throat and starts again, knowing it sounded like he was just about to ask her out – which is obviously not what he was intending, _clearly_), "How about we both agree to forgive each other for whatever crap we've said/done/thought about each other over the past two weeks, and start again? What do you think?" he waits for her response.

Gwen nods happily, "I'm in. Stop the madness. I mean, we have two friends who have a _joint_ FB page so we need to band together and stop _their_ insanity before it goes any further", she adds, playfully rolling her eyes, "We need to be united to do that right?"

Arthur bursts out laughing and nods his head, "Definitely. Although what with the joint self styled moniker which shares its name with a candy, I think we may be too late".

By now they are both howling with laughter and wiping away the tears. Gwen notices how nice he sounds when he laughs and likes that he has a sense of humour. She never would have thought in a million years she would be sitting in the staff kitchen of Pendragon Industries, listed 4th on the Fortune 500 Companies list cracking jokes with the Deputy Company Director. Stranger things have happened though…

"So starting again…Hi. My name is Arthur Pendragon – NOT Sir. I work for Pendragon Industries. I just got back from New York and I have a nutty friend called Merlin who has harebrained ideas like setting me up with his girlfriend's friends and never does a lick of work even though he's supposed to be my Advisor (which actually is a flash word meaning 'one who never does a lick of work'). I like watching Owen Wilson films (_including_ imitating him in public), and polishing my mirror collection in my spare time. Your turn". All this was said with a straight face which makes Gwen laugh even harder.

**Gwen's POV**

_That's his name! Arthur. I can't call him Arthur! It's not…proper like…He's my boss – Merlin's friend, not mine. Merlin's boss too – but since when has Merlin been proper? Yeah, good point. He's so…normal though...Seriously Gwen? Define normal. Ok ok! Just go with it. _

"Ok, Sir", (she stops when she sees Arthur giving her a pointed look) and blushes, "Sorry, I mean Ok…um, Arthur. My name is Guinevere Leodegrance, but everyone calls me Gwen. I moonlight as a cleaner for Pendragon Industries so I can pay for my expensive post grad education and work with children in the future. I have a lovely (but sometimes scary when she's had no coffee first thing) friend named Morgana who is the other half of M&M and together they tried – no _forced _me to go out with Merlin's best friend so they could write and laugh about it on their joint FB account. I have ten cats, collect bags, and enjoy watching re-runs of Criminal Minds' past seasons".

**Arthur's POV**

_Guinevere__…Much, **much** better than Gertrude. Guinevere….I like it. She's…great…__Platonically__ speaking of course – can't be getting any other ideas; too much at stake…What am I even **talking** about? Just enjoy the moment Arthur. Just…be. _

They dramatically shake hands, and then dissolve into loud, hysterical laughter once more.

**_AN: There we have it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read. Love it or loathe it, I welcome your reviews so please send me your thoughts. Next up: Chapter Seven, Part II, since its a twofer, it'll be up before end of day 'cos its TGIF and I am feeling the love today xox islandgem. _**


	8. The One When Merlin's Almost Right II

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi- chapters and rated M just in case. Here is Part II of Chapter Seven as promised. In this one, there's a bit of sharing (of the tea and experiences) kind, with a little bit of bromance referencing thrown in good measure. Hope you all enjoy it!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you for all the comments and reviews; Lara-rest easy my friend, you know there's always a fine line between love and hate so nothing is smooth sailing, christina-cheers for that!, and julygurl-arwen time all in good time my friend, kohimoana-back at ya doll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Eight: The One When Merlin's (Almost) Right Part II**

**Just after they "meet" for the first time in the kitchen…**

Gwen notices that the kettle has boiled so she offers Arthur some tea and busies herself getting him a clean cup from the shelf while he sits comfortably at the table waiting. As she sits back down and slides a freshly brewed cup to him across the table, he notices her Shrek mug next to her left elbow. She follows his eyes down to her mug.

"Glad to see you were reunited, "Arthur observes, nodding towards it, "What's the story with Shrek anyway? If you don't mind me asking, that is. It must be a good one."

Gwen smiles wistfully, touches her mug, and then shakes her head, trying to swallow down the lump forming in her throat.

"Shrek was the last movie Dad and I went to watch – the movies were kind of our thing on Sunday nights. He went to get popcorn and the sign said if you supersized your frozen coke and popcorn, you got a free Shrek travel mug. My Dad always liked bargain type things, so he got it and gave the mug to me. Told me it was for all those late nights I was keeping because I was _finally_ getting my degree. He said he was proud of me for not giving up on my dreams, and he'd always been a bit…ashamed, I guess, that he couldn't help me more financially.

You see, I didn't go to uni when Morgana and my other friends went because we couldn't afford it, so after high school I started working; saving so I could pay my own way. The next day after he gave me the mug, my father was…killed. Shot by a man who escaped from prison with a gun he'd stolen from one of the prison guards. He ran into the garage where Dad worked to hide and Dad startled him when he came out of the backroom.

It probably sounds a bit daft because it's just a plastic mug made in Taiwan but, it's the last memory I have of him and I being together…talking, and doing stuff you know? My mother died when I was eleven and then it was just Dad, Elyan - my older brother, and I so...yeah…that's the Shrek story." Gwen stops talking, trying not to let the tears that prick her eyes fall. Her dad's death happened two years ago, but she still sometimes has nightmares about it in those moments when loneliness - and worry for Elyan, who is on his second tour of duty in Afghanistan, set in.

**Arthur's POV**

_What a sad story. Now I feel awful. Arthur you idiot! I hate that she is almost crying now because I had to be nosy and dredge up a personal family tragedy! For some reason, I feel a keen sense of protectiveness for her all of a sudden…Like I don't ever want to make her feel sad if I can help it – or as Merlin would say "As long, as you aren't being yourself Arthur". See what I mean? Nicer to everyone else **than** me! It would be nice to be friends– Guinevere…surprises me, and I'm not easily surprised. _

He smiles gently at her across the table, wishing there was something more he could do to show her how sincere he is.

"Guinevere…I'm sorry... For the record, it's not foolish at all to keep things to remember loved ones by", Arthur pauses for half a second wrestling with the choice of continuing, or stopping.

He takes a deep breath and goes on, "My mother passed away too - when I was almost two years old. She was a really talented sculptor and she made her last one just before I was born. I took it from our house just before I left for boarding school and have kept it ever since. When I'm having a really shite day, I'll stop and look at it, try and think of her and what she would say-or do in my shoes…Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say Guinevere is, maybe we do things like that to keep them closer to us or something, I don't know, but it's not a bad thing".

**Gwen's POV**

_I don't normally talk to people about my family – or Dad's death, but Arthur is…easy to talk to. Did he just call me-? Yes, he called me Guinevere. Usually I feel uncomfortable when people call me that 'cos it's so formal but this time…I like it. Don't lie Gwen, you also like the **way** he says it! Oh shut up. Now, I'm telling myself to shut up? It **sounds** nice when he says it, that's all! Stop being a sap Gwen! Morgs is going to have one of her "moments" when I tell her about meeting Arthur i.e. scream at the top of her lungs (possibly in a public place and cause little children to cry in fright). No, maybe I shouldn't say a word. Not yet. Maybe he doesn't want to meet up again? And by meeting up I mean as friends of course. _

_It's comforting to hear him talk about his mother. He noticeably missed having her around for pretty much all of his life; I can hear it in his voice. At least I got to know mine. Poor Arthur…_

Her eyes meet his, and she brushes away the tears, smiling to let him know she's ok.

"It's ok. _Really_. I've made my peace and all my memories are good ones." Gwen looks at him and smiles, playing with the mug in her hand, pausing before continuing, "Just like I am _certain_ your mother's memories of your time together would be - even if it wasn't for a very long time. You know; I think you're right – about keepsakes, although, maybe they, our loved ones I mean, never really leave us? And that's a good thing too, I think. " Arthur nods, leaning back in his chair.

There is a contented silence for a moment as they both think about their lost parents.

**Arthur's POV**

_Wow. You never talk about your mother! That's because there's not much to tell. You don't **really** remember her and Father never (not hyperbolic never), but actually **never** never mentions her. Even though I'm in a good mood and all relaxed, for some odd reason, I can't help feel slightly irritated with Merlin for thinking I would hit it off with this lady – because Merlin could (for once in a year – like the grunion running) be right. That's what's so irritating! Plus, knowing him, he'd make me admit it out loud, possibly with witnesses, **and** he'd record it to play back at a later day to piss me off. The crazy thing is, I don't even mind that much, it's like…I would like to hang out with her more – as friends I mean. I can talk to Guinevere knowing she won't get bored, be freaked out, or intimidated. I love saying her name…Stop it Arthur. She is easy to talk to, **that's** what I meant to say. Besides, you don't even know if she wants to hang out yet. No, too much – plus Merlin would just confuse me even more so I won't say anything to him about meeting Guinevere – yet. _

Breaking out of his reverie, Arthur suddenly has a thought. Clearing his throat, he smiles and moves forward, raising his cup in the air, towards her mug. She looks at him with interest, eyebrows raised.

"How about we call this – whatever this is, our first meeting? That way when we next meet…_M&M_ (Gwen giggles at the exaggerated tone Arthur uses to say the word), "we can tell them we've been there, done that, etc?" Gwen nods happily and lifts up her mug.

"Here's to _Third Time's a Charm_?" he offers up for their toast. Gwen cocks her head to one side, smiling at him.

"No, here's to _Third **and a half** time's a charm_", she corrects, waiting for him to agree and toast with her.

**Gwen's POV**

_…And to making a…friend, I hope._

**Arthur's POV**

_…And to me not screwing up this...friendship._

"CLINK!"

**_AN: There we have it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read. Please continue to review and share ideas as they're all welcomed. I actually thought about finishing my fic originally after this chapter but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone - so there's definitely a Chapter 9 half way done...What say you people? Should I continue or let sleeping dogs lie?...Let me know. xoxo islandgem_**


	9. The One With Crumble

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi-chapters and rated T just in case.

A/N: There are some references to Hawaii 5-0 in this chapter since I like the show and thought it might make a good addition to the dialogue. Also there's some slight homage to the RWC, the French played so well but yay ABs! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for your thoughts, I have this to say: The plot bunnies are my best mates and we're putting together a few more chapters, bringing closure to some of the points you guys rightly raised. _Tankiu tumas_ guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and its characters, _or_ Hawaii 5-0 and its characters either. If I did, there would have been at least 1 Arwen scene in S4Ep3, and Lori would make like a lettuce. **

**Chapter Nine: The One With Crumble**

Gwen checks the topping before placing the dish carefully into her old (yet very trusty) oven. She has even thought to make extra so there's enough for seconds. Although they don't advertise the information widely, she and Morgana have been known to work their way through a whole dish of crumble when there have been…"emergencies" in the past. Not that she'll get more than a few crumbs once Merlin gets his paws on it. That man sure can pack away the food! Glancing at the clock, she reckons she has about an hour to get to Morgana's so there's enough time for a shower and to wash her hair - _again_. The gunk from two days ago still hasn't completely come out – a mixture of glue and tiny plastic stars. How did that happen? Well, when one is doing a teaching practical for six weeks with seven year olds who love to stick shiny things on surfaces, sometimes, said surfaces include hair, hence…

She sighs and gives up attempting to run a comb through her hair which is still curly, but now also contains gluey clumps of sparkly plastic stars in it.

**Gwen's POV**

_Funnily enough re: not funny in the slightest, the peanut butter which Arthur suggested did not work too well. In fact, even though it's been two days since the glue incident, I swear I can smell a faint whiff of peanut butter coming from my hair too. Great! Where did he even get that idea from? Probably Merlin…or Google. No, I don't even **want** to know what sort of experience the two of them would have gone through to have to use peanut butter in their hair. Cheers for the tip Arthur! At least it **kinda** looks pretty – in an attending-a-Halloween- party sort of way… Oh well, they do say that scarves are back in as hair accessories now don't they? Bloody hell, I **can** smell the peanut butter! Mental note: Don't **ever** take cleaning (of any sort) advice from a guy again – or maybe just not from Arthur or Merlin._

_If I leave in the next ten minutes, I'll probably be the first one to get there. Which is fine, since I want to let Morgs know that I met Arthur properly two weekends ago that night in the kitchen and we're… friends now. Crazy but true. In fact, we're getting into this habit of him coming down to the staff room after he finishes work and I am done with my section in the evening and we have tea in the kitchen and chat. It's actually quite nice and I do look forward to that time with him because it's a chance to just relax and not… think about everything that needs to be thought about…if that makes sense. Even if it's only for an hour or so. _

_Arthur keeps trying to turn me over to the dark side to bag on Merlin but I refuse to. One of us has to be the voice of reason after all, and **despite** all the crap he gives Merlin, I know they're close and really do value their…bromance or whatever it is. I haven't used that term in front of Arthur yet – he might go off on a tangent about Merlin's lack of pros. All I'm saying is, if Steve and Danno can have their carguements, then Arthur and Merlin can have their bromance. Hahahaha…Since we're both going to be at the dinner party tonight, I figure it's better to chat with Morgs first so she doesn't embarrass herself later and then blame me for it. Ok Gwen; keys, bag, purse, dish, coat, phone, gas off, door locked…Check. _

**Earlier that day, at Pendragon Park…**

Arthur left the field, secretly relieved the game was over. It had been a while since he's played rugby – "Try five years "a while" Artie", Merlin had unnecessarily pointed out after watching Arthur get tackled for the fifth time by two younger, fitter PI employees. In response to that comment, Arthur suggested to team manager Kelvin that Merlin would be "really good" in the wings where he endured exactly five minutes of game time before he was being helped off the field, limping by Kelvin and his son Bill.

Arthur tried to feel bad for purposely getting Merlin to play but couldn't, since as it turned out, Merlin had the last laugh and Arthur watched as he sat comfortably in the stands lapping up all the sympathy from the other lads' wives and girlfriends who'd also come to watch the game for the rest of the eighty minutes, downing hot tea and munching brownies. The PI team was currently ranked third on the table, and took part every year in the City Business Houses Tournament in different sporting and cultural disciplines.

**Arthur's POV**

_Not feeling too sore but…Ow…Ok, a **little** bit. Glad I had some Panadol before though. I wish I could have stayed under that hot shower forever but I'm now forcing myself to get dressed for M&M's dinner party. Yep, that's right – Merlin "gave" dinner parties now…I snort and wonder, not for the first time, why Merlin doesn't just cancel the lease to his flat, seeing as he practically lives at Morgana's house anyway! When I asked him about it the other night at the pub he seemed a bit uncomfortable to talk about it – and by uncomfortable I mean he didn't go on and on about it like he does about 98% of whatever's on his mind usually. In fact, all he said was he wasn't ready to do that yet. Since we're guys and this is not "The View", I left it at that – if he wanted to say more on the issue, he would've._

_I just hope he doesn't ask me what to do about it – he already has the Freya experience to-ok, maybe that's a bad example, but then if he did ask, all I would have to say is that sort of thing is guaranteed to end badly. I mean, I tried it once and learned firsthand what Ray Charles meant by the term "gold digger", so as far as I am concerned simple, no strings is the way to go. Although what with Father's insistence, and not so subtle hinting about settling down anyone would think I was channeling Charlie Sheen – which I'm not. I just want to be able to have fun. Merlin says I'm scared of settling down, but maybe it's a matter of meeting the person who makes you feel like you can do anything you want to…Who knows? _

_For once, I can't even blame Merlin for thinking it was a brilliant idea to join the PI rugby team for the tourney. It's bad enough most of the managers and staff are too intimidated to even speak to me – even during meetings, imagine how surprised they were when I rocked up to the field with Merlin? Eventually it all worked out though, and aches and pains aside, I did have a great time – just playing rugby, not thinking of work, or my father._

_If anyone's to blame for the slight, re: a fair bit of pain and bruising, I suppose I should lay it on Guinevere. It was she who suggested that if I joined the social club, not only would it be a chance to get to know the other PI personnel better and put them more at ease, but I'd also alleviate some of the stress… Righto. Thank you ever so much Guinevere. Not that I would ever get onto her about stuff like I would to Merlin. Double standards he'd call it. Oops, I've just realised I never got around to filling Merlin in on Gwen and I meeting up that night and how we're friends now. _

_We've got this sort of routine thing going on where she will finish her shift and do some study in the kitchen and when I get done with my evening regional conference calls, I come by and we hang out, laugh at Merlin (well I laugh at Merlin, she is too good a person to laugh at Merlin too much), and yeah…Without wanting to adopt any Merlin-esque mannerisms, I have to say it's sort of become like a highlight of my days…To be fair, the last two weeks have been really busy and Merlin **did** go to Hong Kong last week so yeah…I'll just tell him this evening at dinner. I mean, Gwen and I were both invited and we're meeting up there anyway. It also gives me a little bit of a immature kick because I can't **wait** to see the look on Merlin's face – he'll be so surprised that I am intelligent ('human' he would say) enough to resolve my own issues without him. **Please**. As if **I** can't handle women. Not that I think Guinevere is just some woman. She's my friend and it's important that I try to be a good friend to her, that's all. _

**Forty minutes later, at Morgana's place…**

Gwen unlocks the front door to Morgana's town house with her key, calling out as she pauses at the coat rack removing her coat and boots.

"Hey guys! It's only me! I'm a little early so I'm taking my time with my coat so you can get yourselves decent before I –"Gwen walks the short distance to enter the kitchen and is surprised to find she's not early at all. In fact, all the people in the kitchen stop talking abruptly when she enters with her large dish of crumble. There is an ominous silence and if Gwen didn't know better, they're all looking somewhat guilty. She raises her eyebrows and turns to Morgana whose standing in front of the sink next to Elena while Leon and Merlin sit on the two bar stools at the bar. She notices that Morgana and Elena give her outfit - and her hair, a quick once over. _That_ is definitely odd.

"I guess I am late then…uh…sorry? Hi guys! What's…going on?" Gwen turns towards Merlin and Leon, the latter looking very uncomfortable. Merlin moves forward to peck Gwen's cheek hurriedly. She notices that even usually easygoing Merlin looks a bit jumpy.

"Hi Gwen. You look great by the way. Mmm…that crumble smells good, let me put it in the oven for you". Gwen watches Merlin as he grabs the dessert from her and moves like the Road Runner towards the oven. Elena comes forward and after greeting her, motions for her to sit on Merlin's vacant stool. Leon also gives Gwen a quick kiss and moves off the other stool to sit on a sofa near the bay windows, pretending to read a week old magazine article about Brad and Angelina's latest adoption news. Morgana comes to sit next to her at the bench and Elena moves closer also.

**Gwen's POV**

_Now I'm really starting to get worried. Merlin is acting unusual. So are Morgs and Elena. Why are they checking out my clothes and hair? No one ever comments on what I wear – well they do when we go shopping but its only because most of the time I don't feel comfortable with the short, tight stuff Morgs tries to force me to buy. Even Leon…well he is not the best at being secretive, or enduring emotional scenes, but I know he doesn't **really** care about Brad and Angelina's adoption news? I hope no one has been in a terrible accident or died...It's not Elyan, thank God **he's** fine. I hope nothing's happened to Arthur though…He should be here by now. _

Gwen can't stand it any longer; they're all acting strange!

"Morgs, is everything ok? What's happened? Has someone been hurt or something?" Gwen waits for Morgana to tell her some awful news, but to her surprise, Morgana just shakes her head and smiles at her reassuringly whilst attempting to remove some of the gunk (which Gwen thought was not that visible anymore) from her hair and trying to undo another button of her lavender top. Gwen slaps her hands away, starting to feel irritated and looks over at Merlin for help but just then the doorbell rings and he rushes out of the kitchen to answer it. Gwen is not sure what all the urgency is for, it's probably only Arthur anyway.

Gwen strains her ears and can now hear Arthur and Merlin talking in the hallway, mostly Merlin though, and they seem to be having an in-depth conversation about…a contract? On a Sunday? _Merlin_ talking about work on his weekend in an I-want-to-because-I-can't-think-of-anything-more-fascintating-to-discuss tone? Gwen tries to recall a time when Merlin has done that in the year and a bit that she has known him and fails.

**Gwen's POV**

_Yep, that's Arthur's voice. I'd know that voice anywhere….Anywhere? What are you doing Gwen? Having a "The Notebook" moment? No! I **mean**, I **recognise** it. Yes it does sound quite nice…Deep, rich baritone and I admit it, when he says my name…it can **almost** elicit shivers down one's spine. Not that this has happened to **me**. I am just saying…Stop it Gwen – before you think something daft. I wish Morgana would shut up for a minute so I could hear what they're talking about out there. Why is Merlin banging on and on about work? Arthur sounds…as confused with Merlin's behaviour as I am. _

Gwen is still trying to discern what they're talking about but keeps getting distracted by Morgana fidgeting. Eventually, Morgana takes her hand gently and speaks hurriedly to her in a quiet tone, forcing her to forget about the conversation in the hallway and concentrate on what she's saying.

"Gwennie, I know you and Arthur didn't hit it off at all when you met and you both can't stand each other, and we feel _awful_ about it. That's why Merlin and I didn't say much when you two were really upset and talked to us about the whole thing, because we didn't want to make you feel angrier. I know that in some ways, it's entirely _our _fault –for pushing you guys in the first place when we should have organised something more informal. So, we thought that we would make sure you both came to dinner today so we could…um…well…" Morgana stops talking and looks up at Elena for help.

…"I think what Morgs is trying to say is, so we could encourage the two of you to talk through your issues. Please don't be mad Gwen; this is good for both of you. He's actually quite nice, and we know you're wonderful, so maybe if you two meet with some familiar faces around, it will take the pressure off?" Elena is smiling in what she thinks an encouraging manner, while Morgana beams at Gwen, waiting for her response.

**Gwen's POV**

_No way. What? Hahahahahaha…OK, so this is quite funny! I get it now. Morgs doesn't know that Arthur and I finally met and made up the other week and maybe he hasn't told Merlin so….An **intervention**? This is priceless. They really think I am that desperate? I wonder…No that's **too** mean …But it **will **teach them to think twice again about meddling in my love life (or lack thereof). This requires a tag team effort though Gwen. Think, think, think…_

"Morgs! How _could_ you? Ellie, please tell me you and Leon aren't in on this too? _Fine_. Whatever. Excuse me, I need to go throw up in advance before Mr. Arrogant comes in here and I start feeling nauseous when he won't stop going on about himself". Gwen speaks as coldly as she can to Morgana and Elena, leaving the room to use the rest room, knowing that both women must be exchanging uneasy looks because of Gwen's "reaction". Once she is safely locked in the bathroom, Gwen quickly sends a text to Arthur's phone, hoping he hasn't turned it off and will still be able to hear it over Merlin's endless dialogue.

**Meanwhile, in the hallway…**

Merlin greets Arthur who seems to be walking quite gingerly, though he won't admit it. He offers to hang up Arthur's coat and grabs the two bottles of wine from him.

"Not too sore from the game are you? I told you to go easy on yourself, but no, you had to be bloody Richie McCaw or Thierry Dusautoir today. _Very_ impressive Boss man," Merlin sarcastically offers, catching Arthur trying not to wince as he removes his coat.

"Not sore at all. What on _earth_ are you on about Merlin? If I recall correctly, you tripped over your _own_ foot and then needed to be carried off the field after five minutes. I suspect you took your own advice to heart eh?" Arthur chuckles when he sees Merlin struggling not to make a retort as he hangs up Arthur's coat.

Arthur makes to walk down the hall but Merlin stops him and starts asking him about the Latin American company charter and whether he's had a chance to read through the additions he's made. Arthur is quite surprised Merlin is talking about it here, and answers briefly before turning to leave but he's stalled once again by Merlin and asked another question concerning the document.

**Arthur's POV**

_What's **with** Merlin today? He practically pounced on me when he opened the door and then he starts talking about work at a dinner party? Something must be up with him. He rarely talks about work at work, and now he wants to talk about a contract? Must be - My phone's buzzing. _(Arthur takes it out of his pocket and looks at the Message sender ID)_ Guinevere? I thought she was coming today. Isn't she here yet? Wait a minute, why does the message say '**Call me bk nw pls but dn't tell M ur talkn 2 me**'? Hmm…that's odd. I hope she's ok. At least it gives me an excuse to get away from Merlin who suddenly seems fascinated in Argentinean wool factories._

Merlin is still going on about the contract when Arthur holds up his phone, waving it in front of Merlin's face and, adopting an apologetic tone says, "Merlin, could you please excuse me for five minutes, I have to make a call outside. Be back soon". He opens the front door and goes back out, closing the door behind him.

Merlin sighs and starts walking back towards the kitchen to face Morgana and Co. He has tried his best to stall Arthur for as long as possible when he arrives so Morgana and Elena can explain to Gwen what they're trying to do.

He has a gut feeling (which he wisely did not share with Morgana) that their plan may not work out too well – he knows both Arthur and Gwen _well enough_ to imagine what all of their bizarre meetings must have been like. Fireworks… (Only bigger, more hazardous, and not as pretty or heartwarming as anything from a Katy Perry video clip). The worst thing was, Morgana had asked him to refrain from having any alcohol today since they needed to be "on their toes", whatever that meant. As he reenters the kitchen, Merlin resolves that perhaps, if things go south this evening, he can just sneak some vodka into his Sprite while Morgs is busy putting out the fires. Now _that _is a good plan, he thinks, silently thanking Gwaine for the tip who'd also suggested that, if she found him out, to say it was an aide for his rugby injury.

**Outside Morgana's front door….**

Arthur hits the speed dial button and tries to ignore the fact that he's pleasantly surprised when Gwen answers on the first ring.

"Guin-", he is cut off as Gwen quickly shushes him on the phone. Her voice sounds muffled.

"Sssh! Sorry…Arthur…I didn't mean to be rude. Did you manage to get away from Merlin?"

"Uh…yes. Guinevere, is everything alright? You sound like you're in a closet. Or the boot of a car…Make sure you kick out the tail lights to get your bearings ok? "

Arthur's tone is teasing now and they both laugh, although he observes that she does so very quietly, so he asks her again if everything is ok.

"Yes. No. Yes. (Exasperated sigh), please, just listen to me ok?

"Okay. I'm listening."

**Thank you for reading, please keep those reviews coming. Chapter 10 up next; the plot thickens…**


	10. The One With No Alcohol

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi- chapters and rated T just in case. In this chapter there's a no alcohol rule with alcohol and something about dining room doors...Hope you enjoy it!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, and those who put me on story alerts and favourites list - very humbling indeed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Ten: The One With (No) Alcohol**

**At the dinner party…**

Satisfied that the phone call had gone according to plan, Gwen smoothes down her top, washes her hands and taking a deep breath, walks back out of the bathroom to the kitchen. She observes that Merlin and Arthur have now joined the rest of the group and the latter is greeting the other guests. They all stop talking when she arrives and Morgana quickly (and visibly nervously) grabs Arthur's arm to pull him towards her.

"Here she is!" Gwen notices that Morgana's tone is forcefully cheerful and she has to clear her throat to stop herself from laughing out loud and instead, projects what she hopes is a stony look on her face.

"Gwen…You remember Arthur? Merlin's friend? Isn't it nice that we can all be here together – as friends…sharing…um, having fun…right?" Her voice trails off when she realises that both Arthur and Gwen are not smiling, even though they are now less than a metre apart, facing each other. She throws a look of semi-desperation in Merlin's general direction and he slightly shakes his head.

Arthur moves towards Gwen, turning his expression into an evil smirk. Gwen follows his lead and glares back.

"Ouch. I say Merlin; perhaps you'd better turn up the air con…It suddenly just got a lot colder in here". Arthur sneers when he makes his comment in a sotto voce tone to Merlin who is standing closest to him, directly in front of Gwen, purposely ignoring her presence.

She whirls around to face them both and retorts, "Of course, why am I not surprised that you've only been here five minutes and already ordering us all around like we're the help in our own homes."

Arthur is delighted she has risen to the bait and continues on.

"And there _you_ go again, assuming you know what everyone's doing all the time. Must be _exhausting_ being you. Or maybe it's because you can't seem to function without carrying an entire household on your shoulders!"

Gwen shakes her head furiously at him, and turns back to where Leon, Elena and Morgana are looking on in horror. "This is going just _peachy_ Morgs! It's not enough you have to force me to go out with this…man – for want of a better term for him, and then you have to invite him to our dinner tonight too. It obv-"

Arthur cuts her off, moving closer towards her, eyes flashing now, "Hah! I like that, "_she forced you_"…Probably did you a favour is more like! Although I must say if I have to feel sorry for anyone it would have to be those polar bears. You're like a new mechanism for global warming – forget aerosols".

"I'm impressed you even know about global warming, or polar bears – that would constitute you actually caring about something or someone else other then yourself and your own opinions. Got any pocket sized mirrors in your jacket today?"

"Honestly Merlin…I thought you said she was nice. You were probably coming around from a three day hangover when you convinced me to go to that lunch", Arthur dramatically fakes a shudder and then shrugs, rudely dismissing her with one hand.

Feigning boredom with the conversation, he sneers one final time at her and turns away, going into the dining room. Gwen is sputtering indignantly and waits for one second before marching after him towards the dining room, slamming the doors shut behind her, muttering something like "oh no you _don't_"…

The kitchen is now eerily quiet now and a few seconds pass before Morgana and Elena both rush forward, banging into Leon and Merlin who are blocking their path, in an effort to get to the dining room doors.

"For God's sakes Merlin, do something!" Morgana's voice has risen slightly and Merlin can't help thinking that maybe she needs that vodka more than him.

"_Me_? What do you expect me to do Morgs? This was your idea! Can't we just leave them to it? Lock the door and let them kill each other. I say we have a drink", Merlin tries to crack a joke but stops when he sees Morgana's crestfallen face and grabs her hand apologetically.

Almost, but not quite forgotten in the foray, Leon steps up to them, gently rubbing his wife's back.

"How about we just give those two twenty minutes to sort it out? Then Morgana, you and Ellie can do… whatever it is you'd like to do? They're both mature adults (well I know Gwen is and Arthur _can_ be - sometimes), so let them sought it out eh?"

Possibly the longest speech Leon's given in a while, but it works and the four friends decide to stay put in the kitchen and wait for them, much to Merlin and Leon's relief.

The relief is short lived when they suddenly hear the raised voices coming from the dining room. Clearly might be a long twenty minutes. Morgana's face is aghast and Leon grimly shrugs.

"Drinks anyone?" Merlin tries once more and is happy to hear no one, not even Morgana objects to a glass of wine as they sit down to wait.

**In the dining room…**

The two occupants sit on the floor, with bated breath, listening to the not so quiet conversation coming from the kitchen now. Arthur's shoulders are shaking as he laughs silently while Gwen leans against him biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud. When they hear Merlin suggesting they should just have a drink, Gwen snorts loudly and Arthur quickly covers her mouth with his hand, again trying not to notice that her lips feel warm and soft against his hand. Smiling apologetically, he removes his hand. Gwen tries not to think about the tingle on her lips where his hand has just been.

"Don't! You said we had to make it look real didn't you?" he asks her quietly.

"Yes I did…They're hilarious. _This_ is hilarious. I feel mean but…this is funny. And I did say we have to make this realistic Arthur." She reminds him, sitting on the floor now, her tummy sore from laughing too hard.

"Come on, get up then. The _fight's_ not over yet". Arthur reaches for her hand and helps her to her feet, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"You know what you are Arthur? You're a first class prat! I've _never_ met anyone like you, honestly. And that's saying something" Gwen raises her voice so that it can carry through to the other room. They listen and hearing silence, Arthur grins and replies (also very loudly)

"I can well believe that you don't meet a lot of people Gwen. Something about you – and your choice in attire would also suggest that much is true."

Gwen tries not to laugh again, whispering quickly, "Ooh, that's a good one." Then, "Whatever! I _don't_ know how Merlin can even stand you. Maybe you have a secret twin none of us know about? Like Leo in "_The Man in the Iron Mask_", like he's the nice one and you're not and you switch around to meet different people? I know which one _I_ got at the bistro!"

This last line is too much for Arthur as he sinks to the floor, against the door, holding his stomach and doubling over with laughter and Gwen is back on the floor too, rolling around from trying not to laugh out loud. They are too busy pissing themselves with laughter they don't hear the footsteps coming to the door. Nor, are they ready when the door is flung open and they both fall back out.

**In the kitchen….**

Morgana and Co are on to their second wine and no one has eaten anything yet. Merlin drinks his wine and contemplates asking Morgana to open a pack of crisps but wisely says nothing. He thinks about the scene that just took place before and thinks not for the first time that perhaps Morgana doesn't give Gwen enough credit where it's due sometimes. He had figured it out after the dining room door closed. Classic move for Pendragon and Leodegrance.

"What the?", Morgana jumps up and goes to the door, straining to hear any noises as they've both suddenly gone quiet. Curious, Elena hops off the bar stool and tiptoes over to listen with her. Leon and Merlin both exchange a look and continue drinking their wine. Better to let the women handle it. Whatever _it _is.

"Merlin!" Morgana stage whispers re: quite loudly to him, while beckoning him over with her hand.

"I think they're…laughing! They _are_! That's it, I'm opening this door and – ", she grabs the door handle and turns it quite violently causing the pair to fall backwards and out of the room.

**Gwen's POV**

_From where we're lying I can see Leon and Merlin (both of who are almost smiling), Elena who looks thoughtful and Morgs – she looks like an upside down pissed off person…Oops! Busted…_

**Arthur's POV**

**_That_**_ was hilarious. Not so much is the pain from falling out of a door to see people looking at you upside down. No wait, we're lying upside down and they're - Whatever. Oh oh…Merlin's girlfriend looks pissed off. _

Silence again before Merlin starts to laugh, that second glass and empty stomach assisting him. Leon and Elena also join in as Arthur helps Gwen to her feet, both looking a bit sheepish. Gwen walks over to Morgs and holds her arm gently; she still seems a bit miffed.

"Morgs…Sorry about that. It's just that…well...Arthur and I already sorted out our…crap, and well today was – "

"You mean you guys _already_ made up? When? You didn't tell me…" Morgana sounds like she's slowly warming up again, but her tone indicates she still needs a bit more of an explanation. Gwen smiles at her and turns slightly so all of them can hear her.

"Two weeks ago – one evening at work. Sorry guys! It's just…you don't need to cook up some elaborate plan to get us to be mates. We kinda worked that out on our own. Sorry…doll". Gwen thanks her lucky stars, and not for the first time either because she knows that Morgs can never stay mad at her too long. Two more seconds pass before Morgana shrugs and smacks her in the arm as her way of saying "you suck for not telling me but its ok".

"Fine!" Morgana says, laughing now, with one arm linked through Gwen's. Shaking her head at Arthur (who smiles apologetically at her), she shrugs and moves away, "Ok! Food time! Merlin…? Uh…Merlin, what are you doing with that vodka? Its Sunday afternoon love…Gwaine said _what_?"…..

Morgana's voice trails off as she follows Merlin back to the kitchen where she's spotted him holding a Smirnoff bottle. Gwen watches her go, smiling before turning back to the others. Leon has his arm around Elena and they're both laughing as Arthur fills them in on the joke they played today.

**Gwen's POV**

_Glad my friends are over their little schemes. M&M were right – we **do** get on well, even if we don't have that much in common. Why am I standing here watching Arthur talk to the others? Feel like a perve almost…**Stop** staring Gwen. Stop it. You've seen him talking to people tons of times! Promise me you're not thinking about how he put his hand on your mouth Gwen. Ok, I promise…Liar! Great, I am back to arguing with myself now. Wonderful. He's a great guy, he actually is – if you're not fazed by the fact he runs one of the most powerful companies in the world, has a dragon – figuratively speaking of course, for a father, is worth millions and gets hounded by the media. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Ok, **where** did that come from? Maybe he has already…Or he could be gay? Don't get gaydar from him though…Oh shut up Gwen and go help Morgs bring out the food. _

As Arthur chats with Leon and Elena about the rugby match earlier that day, he feels someone watching him, and turning his head, he notices Guinevere moving towards the kitchen to help Morgana, and before she turns to go in, she catches his eye, and smiles warmly, momentarily causing Arthur to tune out of the conversation and smile back, somewhat shyly.

**Arthur's POV**

_Wow…That smile…**How** is this woman single? Stop it Arthur! She's your friend. Yes…my very lovely…and…quite beautiful friend…You touched her mouth on purpose. No I didn't. I was trying to get her to be quiet. Did it feel nice? Uh...no. Liar. Ok it did - very nice...Stop it, you **can** have beautiful friends. Yes you can! You don't have to sleep with **every** attractive woman you know. You do. No I don't. Ok, you did. Wait…Am I arguing with…myself? Riiight. Stop staring Arthur. Talk to Leon, stare at him. No don't do that. Oh shut up. _

Ten minutes later, the food is ready and Merlin invites everyone to sit down. A short prayer of thanks is given by Leon before they all dig in. Morgana has fully recovered from the earlier display and she is now talking animatedly with Elena and Gwen about some film with that hippy looking American actor that she's dying to see. Merlin can't understand women sometimes – ok, most of the time. I mean honestly, what is so exciting about seeing a movie about a lawyer who runs his practice out of his car in which he happens to live in too? Weird.

Merlin helps himself to another piece of chicken and that's when he notices Arthur talking to Gwen across the table. Not really a big deal and this chicken is _divine_. Then he takes another look at the two of them, and notices the way they are both looking and smiling at each other in a_ very friendly _way. Merlin grins and starts to eat again. He can't wait to tell the second M about this later.

**_AN: Thanks for reading folks. As always feedback is welcomed so please review if you get the chance. Next up Chapter Eleven. _**


	11. The One With Friends

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi-chapters, rated T (thanks Guardian Izz for your wonderful feedback!)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you wonderful alerters and reviewers, sorry this took a while - I am currently enjoying the sun and more sun in lovely Fiji, so am a bit slow. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Eleven: The One With Friends**

**A few months later…**

"So we're good to go with the procurement for the new regional manager right Merlin? Excellent. Yeah, no, I've read his file and the Board have already shortlisted him. I know Merlin…_Yes_. Well, sometimes you have to marry the old and new to- What? No, I have **not** been reading Dr Phil's new book, who the hell is Dr Phil? No, don't tell me, I don't have two days to spare for anther one of your monologues on that particular subject. I am _not_ being rude; this is usually how I speak to you Merlin so it's sort of a given. Especially when you talk about rubbish like getting in touch with your inner-self. Yes, so as I was saying, my father did not say he _wouldn't_ accept someone from outside the PI circle – he said he would _consider_ sound candidates, and even Gaius has spoken highly of this guy. Ok, well I have to meet with the financial director tomorrow at 4 and then I'm meeting him at the corner coffee shop at 5. Yes, it's a bit unconventional and I would have liked to meet in the office, but he's here on business so this was the only time I could have a chat with him before the board sits with him. No I don't think we'll be doing that. Yes I know it's your job to advise, but it's my job to take that advice, consider it and not follow it if I wish. Thank you for that lovely and oh so mature comment Merlin, I expect nothing less. Yes, of course I will see you at the pub tonight, 7:30ish. Bye."

**The next day….**

**Arthur's POV **

_I'm still having a hard time believing that the Board accepted our proposal for a Latin American regional office! This is...great! I almost don't even care that Father still opposed it and asked me to check the figures in my proposal three times. Not only that, but if this guy that we're trying to poach is as good as they say then even better! Guinevere told me not to worry too much because it made sense to put forward this proposal but where my Father is concerned I **always** have my doubts__-crazy habit I guess. I still remember what she said when I told her the outcome of the meeting. She just smiled and said "See? Told you", in that knowing way of hers, with that smile…Ok, snap out of it! __Just what I don't need; another shot of caffeine. _

Nursing a hot coffee in the finance department conference room while waiting for the finance head, he glances at his watch, hoping the meeting will not go over time as he doesn't want to miss meeting the potential candidate later.

His mind drifts back to the conversation he had with Merlin last night at the pub. Merlin couldn't believe that Arthur was late – thirty minutes in fact, and something Arthur wasn't often. He had made some brief explanation about giving Gwen a lift home via her university to drop off some books which made him late to meet Merlin. Unfortunately, it was one of those rare re: not really that rare at all occasions when Merlin chose to broach the subject with Arthur.

"So…uh…you were just dropping Gwen off eh?" Merlin attempted to come off casual as he bought them a round of beers. Arthur shrugged and nodded, removing his jacket and taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah I know, well you know Guinevere, usually she refuses to get a ride home, but the rain tonight helped me change her mind", he grinned and as he took a sip of his pint Merlin did not miss the faraway look in his eyes.

"Ah…So you guys um…hang out much after hours?" Merlin let his voice trail off as he tried hard not to look too closely at Arthur's face. The latter noticed Merlin's tone and frowned in his direction.

"You can wipe that ridiculous grin off your ugly mug Merlin. Not everyone needs to reenact scenes from Grey's Anatomy with their friends you know?" Merlin couldn't help snorting as Arthur shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Okay then…So _strictly_ platonic then?" Merlin decided to give it another shot. On some level he felt a bit like he was owed, after all, Arthur _was_ half an hour late and he had already had two beers so…

"Platonic. Hah! If only we knew that all it takes is two beers before you start using big words Merlin, I would have told our sixth form English teacher Mrs. Hampshire to get you on the sauce good and early". Arthur laughed into his pint, trying to keep his voice light, hoping Merlin would drop the subject.

"Hardy har har. You're funny when you're being yourself Arthur. Alright then. Just thought I'd ask." Merlin watched Arthur eating peanuts before continuing, "I have to say, that little charade you guys pulled at Morg's house last time was quite good. You even had me fooled - for about five minutes. So..that's really _all_ it is? Nothing else?" Merlin tried not to sound hopeful as he asked for the final time.

Arthur sighed and patted Merlin's shoulder in a patronizing manner, "Yes. That really is _all_ there is. I hate to tell you again Merlin, no actually, I don't. In fact, I do _relish_ telling you when you're mistaken about something, particularly where I am concerned, but M&M's little plan didn't work. We patched things up and we have a great _friendship_. That's it. "He downed the rest of his beer and turned back towards the bartender to signal for another round.

**Arthurs POV**

_NO idea why I'm thinking of that conversation **now**. I mean, Merlin is nosey – well meaning but nosey. Plus he hates that his and Morgana's plan didn't go the way they would've liked it to go. I knew he'd be shocked I could sort my own issues out without him. Plus he loves Guinevere like a sister he's never had so of course he'd want to know if we were anything more than friends…But we're not and that's the way it should be. We're too…different – which is good for being friends but yeah... She is…great. Wonderful really…but yeah…just friends. I told Merlin that in plain English so hopefully that's the last of it. Wait, what am I talking about? It's Merlin; this isn't over. There is no fat lady here. Not that I am discriminating against fat women…wait, are you allowed to call fat women fat? Oh just drink your coffee._

**Meanwhile in the coffee shop down the road…**

Gwen joined the long line, not really concerned seeing as she knew she was early for the shift anyway. The only problem was her bags were especially heavy today because she had been working on her final report for the year and was carrying quite a few books. While contemplating how she will be able to carry her coffee as well as all her other stuff, her phone rings. Struggling with her bags and books to reach for her phone, she drops a textbook. Giving up, she dumps the books into the open bags and plops the bags on the floor between her legs and answers her phone.

"Oh hey Morgs. No, sorry…bag issue. Yes I know, and no, I don't want" just the one". It's never enough. Anyway, how are you? What's up? Almost, start at 6. Yeah, sorry about last night, I finished a bit late and had to get back to school so Arthur took me. It was actually really kind of him, since it's out of his way and all. He was really glad that I accepted a ride though-but just between you and me it was only because of the rain hahaha! Hmm? Yes, I suppose so…What? Um…_no_. As in no, no way, nothing, nada, not happening, non, nicht, …you speak Japanese, how do you say no in Japanese? No, not annoyed, just a bit amused you would assume that. Whatever! You _know_ what that _thing_ at the dinner party was about! Yes… and I already said sorry – it was kinda revenge for-No! Morgs…can we drop it now please? We're _friends_. Good friends. Yes, really. Mhmm…Uh hey Morgs? You know that in real life – as in anything that doesn't star Meg Ryan or Julia Roberts, that a person doesn't _actually_ change their mind after saying the same thing after two seconds right? _Fine_. Sure, let's talk later ok? Yes, sorry, I'm in the line at the coffee shop…yes- that's why I don't want to talk to you too long…Yes Morgs, I _know_ it's none of their business and they shouldn't listen in but I am in public so..Yes! Call me later. Bye!"

Gwen sighs and shakes her head, pushing her bags further up the line, and tucks her phone back into her jeans pocket.

**Gwen's POV**

_What was **that** all about? I felt like we were 12 all over again and we're playing Truth or Dare. Imagine that! Asking if Arthur and I have a "thing"! Just because he dropped me off at home the other night during that rain…Honestly, M&M need a new hobby. I **do** like Arthur…very much. I mean, what's not to like? He's actually really funny, and intelligent, and although he does act like an arrogant prat, I know he's hard working and really does care about the people who work for the company, and for his friends. We get on so well…too well. I just feel so comfortable around him…which is odd, because we're so different – my life must seem so ordinary to him…So yeah…we're friends…That's it! Gwen, why are you shouting at yourself? Oh really? Uh sorry, didn't mean to. Just don't want Morgs and Co to get any more funny ideas. I don't want **me** to get any funny ideas. Me? Is that the correct pronoun?_

She is still musing about the conversation with Morgana when someone taps her on the shoulder and clears their throat. Surprised, Gwen turns around and sees an extremely handsome man with wavy dark hair and eyes smiling at her, holding the text book she dropped when she went to answer her phone.

"Excuse me Miss? I believe this is yours?" the man asks, smiling at her.

Gwen blushes, hoping he doesn't notice that she was just staring at him. She reaches for the book gratefully.

"Thank you! I didn't even notice." He shrugs and smiles once more, extending his hand.

"No problem. I'm Lancelot du Lac." Gwen grabs his hand with her temporarily free one.

"I'm Gwen Leodegrance. Nice to meet you Lancelot".

"Likewise Gwen. Tell me; is the coffee any good here?"

They both reach the counter now and Gwen moves to make space for Lancelot as the cashier takes their orders.

"Yes it is – great lattes and nice strong coffee which is good for espressos – if you like that sort of thing", Gwen politely declines to let Lancelot pay for her coffee too and they both move away from the counter with their purchases.

"I do like espressos actually. It's a favourite drink where I'm from in South America. What's yours?"

"Lattes. Why do you ask?"

He smiles and brushes his hair back, "Just in case I ever have the opportunity of running into you again here".

Blushing, Gwen leads the way to the entrance of the shop. Lancelot doesn't seem in a hurry to leave the shop; and he places his bag on a table near the door. Noticing Gwen watching him, he explains.

"I am actually meeting the head of a huge corporation here for an informal meeting soon so I'm just staking out a good vantage point to run out of the joint if he thinks I would not make a good addition to his organization". They both share a laugh as Gwen readjusts her bags, books and Shrek mug.

"Well, best of luck to you Lancelot. Hopefully that espresso gives you the extra edge you need to get the job".

Lancelot smiles in appreciation and shrugs, "I hope so. See, I never wanted to work there before, but now, with this new Director and the positive social and environmental reforms they are trying to bring in, I feel like if they offered me a position there, I could make that transition. There's something honorable about working for a company that gives back too you know? Hopefully, I can rise to that challenge _if_ I get the opportunity though".

Gwen can see the wall clock and knows she should get going. Somewhat reluctantly, she bids farewell to Lancelot and wishes him luck for the final time and turns to leave.

"Maybe we'll meet again in the coffee line some time?" he asks with a wry grin. Gwen smiles and waves, moving out and onto the street.

**Gwen's POV**

_Lancelot seems like a really nice guy. I hope he gets the job at this company he was talking about. Too bad it's not PI that he wants to work for. Arthur could use a guy who's dedicated, and not afraid to work hard. Oh, speaking of Arthur, I can't **wait** to tell him that Elyan will be here soon. Plus, he owes me five bucks 'cos he lost the bet that Gwaine would be thrown __out of a casino the first night he got to Las Vegas last week. Hahaha. Anyway, he said he'd call later when he finds out about the potential manager. _

**Later that evening, in Arthur's office…**

Two shots of whiskey later, Merlin is perched on the edge of Arthur's sofa watching him spin around in his chair. Arthur looks exhausted, his suit is rumpled, his blonde hair is all messed up, but he seems happy.

"We did it Merlin! The Latin American office! The guy we wanted! You know….you _can_ be quite useful sometimes, when you put your mind to it. That charter you drew up did the final trick". He stops spinning and claps his hands together, grinning at Merlin.

Merlin laughs and shakes his head, "No mate. This is all you. I just helped when you ordere-er, I mean, asked me to as the legal consul. This _is_ great and the guy you wanted obviously seems keen so he's in?"

"Yep. Comes in to do the contract tomorrow. He seemed quite surprised we wanted him for the post, and I had to reassure him it wasn't a joke. Frankly, we'd be fools not to poach him. I have high hopes for him. Let's get out of here. Oh, hang on, I promised I'd call when I got word…"Arthur is standing up now, fiddling with his jacket and mobile. Merlin also grabs his bag and coat, ready to leave with Arthur.

"Guinevere? Hey, hi, it's me Arthur ", Merlin rolls his eyes, while closing Arthur's office door. D'uh Arthur! Merlin thinks cheekily, she _does_ have caller ID and not many people are called Arthur under the age of 50 these days so what are the chances she would know more than one?

"Yeah you know that guy we wanted? Yes, well he said yes. I know!...No, my father was not pleased per se and it took awhile to get him to give his consent but…yeah I guess. The Board already decided so yeah. No, I know but-. Ok, yes, you're probably right Guinevere. No, I haven't forgotten the bet…Well technically, _I did_ win – you did say you didn't gamble did you not? What's that? Yeah right…You were doing it to prove me wrong that Gwaine is capable of being respectable for at least one night…sure. I should have bet for the entire stay, not just the first night…Hahaha...Yes you are. Really? Guinevere that's great news. It really is. Ok. See you tomorrow then? Great! Ok bye."

Merlin watches Arthur's reflection in the mirrored lift walls as he hangs up, smiling to himself.

Poor Arthur and Gwen, he thinks, at least _they_ believe _we_ all think they're not smitten.

AN: There we have it folks! Chapter Twelve up and next one on its way. I love feedback so please review if you get the chance :)


	12. The One With No Water

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi-chapters and rated T just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you wonderful alerters and reviewers; special shout out to Whonewbie - please keep writing! I love your fics :) Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Twelve: The One With (No) Water**

**A week later…**

"…And here we are back at your office where I leave you in Janine's capable hands. I will be going over the reports with you tomorrow and Arthur is joining us at te- Ah, speak of the devil (for want of a better word)", Merlin ends his lecture to Lancelot with a stage whisper as Arthur approaches the two men rolling his eyes and grinning at Merlin's comment.

It is Lancelot's first week in the job and although someone else could have done it, Arthur asked re: ordered Merlin to do it personally to ensure Lancelot still wanted in at PI. Merlin couldn't really whine because Arthur had already given him two front row seats to the sold out Beyonce and Missy Elliot concert. "It's for Morgs! Honest!" Merlin had protested when Arthur teased him about it. Secretly, he was an even bigger Beyonce fan then Morgana would ever be and Arthur knew it.

Arthur didn't need to worry if the new guy would have second thoughts because as far as Merlin could make out, he seemed very keen, was shaping up to be a very good choice, and was a nice guy all round. The other regional heads were also in town for the six monthly meeting at headquarters and tonight the PI Board and Directors were throwing a welcome reception for Lancelot and holding a press conference to announce the establishment of PI's Latin American office.

As he watched Arthur and Lancelot discuss the speech Lancelot would give that evening at the press conference, Merlin wondered if Arthur had prepared his yet, and if the CEO would let him give it. Probably not as he was still smarting over Lancelot's appointment and would probably not be in the best of moods that night, although, true to conventions and with keeping up appearances, the elder Pendragon would never berate his son in public.

All three men stop talking when they notice Uther Pendragon striding towards them at his typical brisk pace heading for the rooftop terraced area of the PI building where the function would be held. He nods briefly to all of them before moving into the elevator closely followed by his assistant Mathieu and Gaius who turns and gives them all a sincere smile before joining the CEO.

Turning to the other two, Arthur grins and gestures towards the lifts.

"What say we go up there and try and prevent Gwaine from finishing all the alcohol in sight before the speeches begin?" Laughing, he leads the way.

**Meanwhile on the rooftop…**

Gwen finishes tying her apron on and picks up a platter, ready to move out towards the guests who are just beginning to arrive. She gratefully remembers how hard it was balancing plates all those years of waitressing and is somewhat relieved she has not lost the feeling of carrying heavy trays around at a fast pace.

**Gwen's POV**

_I'm so glad Cathy's husband needed some extra hands for the catering tonight at the PI function. I **do **need the extra cash so I can do the summer internship program in India. I wouldn't have been able to afford it otherwise, what with my tuition, bills, etc. Plus, I will get to see my friends – okay, so I will be working and they're guests, but hey, this is a job and I really want to go to India so…Oh, there's Arthur and Merlin…Okaaay...why is Merlin silently miming to Percival to remove all the bottles lined up on the bar while Gwaine's back is turned? Hey! That looks like…Lancelot? He works here now?_

Arthur scans the crowd and notices a familiar curly haired lady moving amongst the guests serving some sort of quiche. He suddenly remembers that Guinevere had mentioned she was trying to earn some extra money to go to an internship program that summer. Smiling to himself, he can't help – and not for the first time since he'd met her, admire her for her tenacity and dedication towards her goals.

Merlin and Gwaine, who had figured out that alcohol would be hidden from him was now drinking "water" (well, _some_ sort of liquid in a water bottle) sneaks a look at Arthur and catch him watching Gwen moving through the crowd with a plate of food. Gwaine nudges Merlin and nods towards Gwen.

"What's happening with that story eh? Last time all you did was mumble something about slamming dining room doors and drinking voddy on a Sunday afternoon…"

Merlin grins and shakes his head, "_They_ say they're doing the friends thing. I say…it probably _is_ just that…"

"But?"

"Well…Let's just say that's what it looks like, but yeah…"

"Oi Princess! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Gwaine expects to hear Arthur retort back with a gem but notices that he is now frowning as he watches Gwen greeting Lancelot in a somewhat familiar way. Merlin turns in time to see Gwen hug Lancelot. Then both men turn and look at Arthur whose face has turned sort of mini me version of how Uther looks 90% of the time; indifferent and somewhat cold.

"Ah…You know, if Princess doesn't make up his mind soon, some other frog will jump into that pond", Gwaine takes another swig from his water bottle as Merlin throws him a look of disgust in response to his terrible pun attempt.

**Arthur's POV**

_How does Guinevere know him? I thought he lived in Argentina? Don't be ridiculous Arthur! This is the 21st Century; women can have male friends. You're **not** her boyfriend. Maybe Lancelot is her boyfriend…So what? So nothing! I am not…no, I'm not. Go on say it. No. Why not? Because I'm not. Oh shut it. Gwaine and Merlin can see your reaction! Be cool. Think of what Father would do. No! Don't do that. Maybe you should have some of Gwaine's water that is obviously NOT water?_

By now, Guinevere has made her way over to where they all are. Greeting them she offers some food from her tray. Gwaine and Merlin take some and Arthur follows their lead, somewhat stiffly. Gwen, being quite perceptive notices something is a bit off and looks at Merlin who doesn't have any time to warn Gwen before Lancelot joins them, smiling down at Gwen.

"So Lancelot, how are you enjoying the reception so far?" Arthur thanks his lucky stars at least his Father taught him about appearances. Lancelot replies that he is happy to be joining the company and he's certain that he's amongst a good lot.

Arthur knows he shouldn't but he can't resist it for some annoying (and embarrassing) reason. Before he can open his mouth, Merlin, exercising some form of telepathic genius, quickly jumps in.

"So…Lancelot, how do you know Gwen?" Merlin is the king of casual today and asks while helping himself to another very tasty miniature quiche.

"Oh, we met at the coffee shop last Friday actually. _Just_ before my meeting with Arthur. I think it might have been Gwen who gave me the extra good luck because I got the job". Lancelot smiles appreciatively at Gwen, who Arthur notices blushes and looks down at her tray, obviously embarrassed with the attention.

"I don't think that's quite true, but congratulations to you once again Lancelot. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I need to be moving on. I'll see you all later". Gwen moves on to the next group of people, relieved to leave them.

**Gwen's POV**

_What's with Arthur? He seems…strange. I hope he hasn't had another row with his father again. It's nice to see Lancelot and I'm sure he'll make a great addition to the PI team. I wonder if I should tell Percival and Merlin that Gwaine is most certainly not drinking water from that drinking bottle. Maybe I should talk to Arthur later….No Gwen, leave it. He's probably just tired. _

**At the reception, some time after the press conference…**

"Arthur! A quick word." Arthur turns to see his father standing to the side near the exit closest to the catering station. Excusing himself from a conversation with Percival and the financial director, he moves to join his father in the corner, who as usual does not waste a second before he begins speaking.

"Luckily, the speech Lancelot gave was decent – thank God he ran it by you first. Secondly, I am glad you didn't mention any of your other new fangled practices during the press conference – as I've told you previously, that sort of thing belongs in an international NGO _not_ a multinational company like ours. Thirdly, you _do_ realize Gwaine is not drinking water? Good. Sort it out will you? I've enough on my plate without the staff you insist on hand picking making a mockery of this company."

Finally, Uther pauses and then, uncharacteristically smiles at Arthur, who is slightly taken aback at the change of expression seeing as he had just ended a tirade.

"One more thing; I know you were talking with Gaius about the Procurement Specialist position still being vacant since Arnolds left."

"You mean Morgan _Armstrong_? He didn't _leave_ Father, you had him fired because he did not agree with your policy on the labour practices for the Asian companies remember?" Arthur cannot help replying, somewhat annoyed that Uther has pulled him out of the reception and press conference which he had thought, up until his father had opened his mouth, had gone quite well.

"Well the man was not PI material, obviously. Look, the point is, the position has been filled. Of course, the Board will give their approval after I introduce her. I thought you'd like to get reacquainted first before I introduce her to everyone tonight." Uther is now grinning at his son like a school boy who just got away with stealing lollies from the tuck shop.

Arthur frowns in confusion, obviously not having a clue who he is talking about and wondering how he could have hired someone like that without consulting him. He also can't understand what he means by Arthur needing to get reacquainted with said person.

At that moment, a striking woman walks in through the exit towards them. Black silk cocktail dress, expensive Louboutin heels and blonde hair cascading down her porcelain back. Arthur can't believe his eyes. Yes, it's _her_; Vivian Olaf is back.

**_AN: There we have it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review if you have the chance - they're always much appreciated. Next up: Chapter Thirteen._**


	13. The One With Introductions Part I

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you lovely alerters and reviewers - your comments and suggestions are noted with thanks. Chapter twelve is split into two parts so hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Thirteen: The One With Introductions Part I**

**Arthur's POV**

_Vivian? What the? That's it; it's official. My father has lost it. Of all the-I can't even say anything! First off, how could he hire her without notifying me **or** the Board? Then…Vivian? I thought I got away from her. How the hel-. Oh blast it. With any luck, she will leave soon – get bored and want to find a rich sugar daddy somewhere to latch on to. Maybe I can fire her on some technicality…Merlin would know…Crap! Think Arthur! She's here now. So what? History. Water under the bridge. Tell her now so she doesn't get the wrong idea. _

Vivian Olaf moves towards Arthur and taking advantage of the fact he hasn't said anything or moved, plants a smothering kiss on his cheek, and grabs his arm. Uther, mistaking the look on his son's face for pleasant surprise, winks at Arthur, and waves goodbye, moving back towards the party.

"Arthur! You look great. Seriously…What has it been like –"

"Three years Vivian. It's been three years since we broke up." Arthur finishes for her. He wishes she'd leave again. Looking at her carefully made up hair, nails and face now; he wonders what he ever saw in her and once again silently curses his father and his schemes.

"Yeah well…Different paths and all that. I mean come on Arthur; you didn't want to settle down. You wanted to build up the company, introduce some new stuff that no one really wanted or cared much for, make your name, blah blah blah…I couldn't wait you know? But hey! Isn't life funny? Here I am three years later coming back to work here with you. _Every_ day in the same building…Only _two floors_ away…Wow. Have you been working out? Your arms are more muscular then I remember..." Vivian is trying to latch on to Arthur's arm and he suddenly has an image of an octopus clinging to a rock. Her dress kind of resembles that black ink. The imagery freaks him out a little so he shakes her hand off him, and straightens up so that she is looking right at him.

"Vivian, let's get something straight. First of all, I am _not_ happy my Father hired you without my consent or the Board's. Apparently this is all about old family ties or some crap like that – I don't really care. I _do_ care about this company and the work we do so if you're here, you are here to _work_ and put 110% into doing the best job you can or you're out – I don't care if your daddy is the CEO's golf buddy. Secondly, what you and I had was great – at _that_ time, but like you said, you moved on, I had other priorities, and it's been three years. I am not interested in rekindling anything or picking up where we left off. Whatever relationship I have with you now is strictly work related. I need to know that you're clear with that." Vivian's expression turns from coy to sour as she quickly rearranges her features so her usual beauty queen smile is back in place and nods demurely.

"Of course, starting afresh. Colleagues _only_. I hear you loud and clear Arthur. Now…What does one have to do to get a drink around here?" She turns on her heel and walks back into the party area. Spotting Merlin and the others she makes her way over to them, not oblivious to the fact that all three men are exchanging uneasy looks at the sight of her and a pissed off looking Arthur walking slowly behind her. Percival quickly motions to Arthur that they're going to the bar and they leave. It is one of those rare (which is not really rare) occasions when Arthur feels like physically kicking Merlin for leaving him with Vivian. Tonight just seems to be going from bad to worse.

Gwen is tired, but not complaining because she is enjoying the work and is happy to be able to talk to her friends ever so often when she passes them with the food platters. She is about to take the dirty trays to the kitchen when Karl asks her to bring out some freshly chilled wine.

As Gwen moves through the crowds with the wine tray she notices Arthur looking at her, and when she catches his eye, he shakes his head irritably. Instinctively, Gwen makes her way towards him and before he can speak, a beautiful blonde lady next to him moves to stand between the two of them, giving Gwen an indignant look.

"Finally! Remind me Arthur to tell Uther _never_ to use this caterer again. Do you know how _long_ I've been standing here waiting for someone to bring me a drink?" All of this is directed at Gwen who, after recovering from the shock of her rude tone, nods and replies, "My apologies Madam", holding the tray closer to her. Vivian sniffs and swipes a glass off the tray without even uttering a thank you. Gwen can see that Arthur is definitely annoyed about something. By this time, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot have returned and they're now trying not to listen to the conversation (or stand too close to Vivian).

Gwen gives Arthur a brief smile of encouragement and as she turns to leave, she's a bit surprised when he moves to stand further away from Vivian and speaking quickly with forced cheer says, "Vivian, this is Gwen, Guinevere. She works for PI too – part of the cleaning crew, but I guess tonight she's moonlighting as one of our wonderful waitresses. Vivian and her family are old family friends of ours and she's just joined the PI family. Literally _just_ joined." Everyone catches the sarcastic way Arthur emphasized the last sentence. Sensing the tension, Gwen swallows away her curiosity and mustering up all the politeness she has learned from years of training, smiles at Vivian and says "It's a pleasure to meet you Vivian. How are you enjoying working with PI so far?"

Vivian pauses mid sip and gives Gwen the once over, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I would enjoy it better if someone would have brought me a drink twenty minutes ago when this wine was actually chilled. I sure hope your cleaning skills are better than your serving ones. Although, judging by the state of the ladies' room, I would say it's probably quite the opposite."

With this snide comment, Vivian turns her back to Gwen and finding Percival trying to edge away, traps him in an awkward conversation by asking him loud enough for Gwen to hear if the service is better at soirees in Paris. Arthur's face turns red and looks to see how Gwen is faring. Anticipating what Arthur is about to do Gwen shakes her head furiously at him, but it's too late; he's had it with Vivian.

"Vivian, you never cease to amaze me. You've been here for two minutes and people are probably already wondering when you'll leave. That must be an all time record for you. Let me remind you that all of us are colleagues at PI and that type of behavior towards other associates is not usually tolerated. I happen to know personally that Guinevere is a very hard worker and does a great job here at our company. PI prides itself on having associates who actually enjoy the work and do it justice too." He knows he is being rude to Vivian and possibly uncharacteristically defensive (that inner Merlin voice of his would say emotional too) but he ignores it.

Vivian freezes and turns back to Arthur who she notices has clenched his fists and is breathing quite hard. She looks back at the petite curly haired lady in the white and black uniform in front of her watching Arthur's face closely and the penny drops.

"Forgive me Gwen. Arthur is quite right. I seem to have forgotten my manners. So _sorry_." She smiles brightly at Gwen, eyelashes fluttering. Gwen smiles back, nodding slightly. She feels (and looks) extremely uncomfortable with the whole thing.

**Gwen's POV**

_I can't believe he did that! He shouldn't have! Who cares if Vivian is something that rhymes with witch? I can handle it, even if it was quite…nice of him to stick up for me…It was nice wasn't it?...Now what? Uh..leave Gwen! _

Gwaine clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him. Vivian rolls her eyes; she has never cared much for any of Arthur's friends. They always took up more of his time then she ever did, and he probably spent more money on them then he ever did on her when they were together.

"Nice to see old habits die hard. I was wondering when the goon squad would be getting together for a reunion", Vivian sneers at the men, thrilled to see that she can still rile them up.

"Well, if it isn't the wicked witch of the East", Gwaine jibes, downing the remaining contents from his water bottle, "Glad I didn't bring my hip flask – it's worth a pretty penny Viv, you could've pawned it off to pay for your new nose. Or better yet, any chance you're planning on working free for a year to pay Arthur back for the first nose he paid for three years ago?"

Vivian doesn't look put out in the least and smiles sweetly at Merlin and the others.

"Merlin! _So_ nice to see you're still around. Guess that's what happens when no other company will hire a hack lawyer except the one that's owned by their best friend. Gwaine…that 4 week rehab stint did _wonders_ for you I see. Percival, why do you _insist_ on staying friends with these people? At least I can say that three years have done wonders for my outlook on life! I _must_ introduce you to Gene Chenoux – he's here tonight, come with me. Ooh, _he-llo_ handsome (this she directs to an uncomfortable Lancelot).Good night all, see you on Monday."

She turns to talk to another man behind Arthur dragging a protesting Percival with her, leaving the rest of them in tense silence, before Gwen recovers and excusing herself, leaves. Lancelot follows her towards the kitchen area and all Arthur can do is watch her walk off. Merlin and Gwaine move to stand with him as Gwaine hands him a bottle of beer.

"Hey…You ok?"

"Am I ok? Hmm...let me think Merlin, first of all my psycho ex is back, newly hired behind my back by Father and they both have notions that we'll get back together – even though I have told her that will _never_ happen. Then she treats Gui- I mean everyone like dirt, and now Lancelot is sniff-…I mean, Guinevere's probably uncomfortable because I made it worse by jumping in like that – you know how she's very independent and all? I just couldn't...You know what? Forget it- it doesn't matter. I need another drink". Merlin and Gwaine watch Arthur walk towards the bar and Merlin shakes his head.

Behind him, Vivian frowns; she has heard the whole conversation from where she's been standing behind Merlin pretending to talk to some boring guy about stock options. What _is_ going on with Arthur and the cleaning lady? Perhaps she needs to investigate further. Noticing the caterer coming out of the back room with a tray of canapés, Vivian moves towards him, a plan forming in her head.

Karl is busy and flustered; the CEO was quite explicit about the type of food he wanted tonight and _everyone_ knows what the Dragon is like. A very attractive woman appears at his side smiling while he is checking the shrimp rolls. He smiles back and nods at her while arranging the platters.

"Can I help you Madam?"

The lady shrugs and tosses her golden locks over her shoulder, moving closer.

"I won't take up much of your time but I just wanted to know if you knew Gwen? The pretty, petite waitress with curly hair? She's doing a _lovely_ job out there. I got to talking with her and she mentioned she knows the Deputy Company Director well and…" Vivian lets her voice trail off when she sees Karl's face light up when she mentions Gwen's name. He nods and straightens up.

"Oh our Gwennie is a really lovely girl – works real hard too. My missus works with her on the cleaning crew. She's the type of person who would give someone the shirt off her back if it meant she could help them. Doesn't talk much about her personal life though but…I _did_ hear some of the lads down in Security talking at the last rugby practice about how she and the Boss meet up in the staff room most nights, nothing dodgy mind, just friendly like. I don't know about that though, the missus says we shouldn't listen to gossip, but you know _if_ it were true, I can't say I blame him much if he _was_ spending time with her; she's a special type of girl. Sorry, how did you say you know her again Miss?" Karl frowns at the lady, suddenly realizing he might have said too much.

Vivian smiles her butter wouldn't melt in her mouth smile again.

"I didn't. Thank you. You've been _very_ helpful".

Mentally congratulating herself, she moves back towards the party where she spots Arthur standing near the bar drinking his fourth beer alone, his expression stony. Following his gaze she spots the new recruit Lancelot with his hand on Gwen's arm, talking to her about something that looks serious.

Vivian fumes as she takes another sip of her wine. If she can't have Arthur, why should any other woman, let alone a _cleaner _have him?Spotting Uther momentarily alone, she clears her throat, places her glass on a table top and makes her way towards him.

Uther smiles brightly as he sees Vivian making her way towards him. He has always been very fond of Vivian and was very upset with Arthur when they ended things a few years ago. He is certain that with Vivian around once more, he can help Arthur to get his personal affairs in order and maintain the Pendragon traditions of marrying within their group of elite families. So far all of Uther's suggestions have gone unheeded by Arthur who seems to be hell bent on doing things his own way, and taking his sweet time too.

"Vivian dear…Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" he asks her as she joins him, linking an arm through his. Vivian adopts a thoughtful look and sighs dramatically. Uther is immediately concerned and wants to know what's on her mind. Vivian shakes her head and continues to play the conflicted victim.

"I don't want to bother you. Besides….It's quite a _delicate_ matter and I do not wish to make you feel upset at your own party…"

"What is it Vivian? You know you can come to me if something is bothering you. Our families have always been very close and I've known you since you were a little girl".

"I don't want to make a fuss, but I have just made some slight observations tonight about your staff and might have accidentally overheard some gossip…Anyway, I was wondering if Arthur was perhaps in the habit of changing the office relations policy to suit his own…er…interests that's all. It's silly really and I feel daft for bothering you about it. It's just…I couldn't _bear_ to hear the workers talking about Arthur…and _you _like that. I shouldn't have said anything, it's probably nothing…" She plays out the words and continues to adopt a reluctant tone, all the while watching the elder Pendragon's face turn from a normal shade to white.

"It most certainly has _not _changed. Thank you for letting me know Vivian, I will talk to Arthur immediately. Please excuse me my dear". As she watches Uther set off in search of Arthur, she smirks and replies to no one in particular, "Sure. _No_ problem."

_**AN: So that's the first part done. Second one will be along shortly. I love feedback so please review if you get the chance. Cheers for reading xox Islandgem.**_


	14. The One With Introductions Part II

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi-chapters and rated T just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Merci beaucoup lovely alerters and reviewers - BPP, WNB, Lara, Halo, Crystal and others - your lovely comments and suggestions are noted with thanks! Hope you all enjoy Part II :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Fourteen: The One With Introductions Part II**

**Minutes after meeting Vivian…**

Gwen makes her way back towards the catering station with her empty tray, ready to bring some dirty dishes to the boxes when she notices Lancelot hovering at her back. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she turns to face him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Hey…I…um…I just wanted to check on you. Sorry…it's just that…well that Vivian woman is pretty awful. So yeah…" his voice trails off, and Gwen smiles and shrugs.

"It's really ok, _honestly_. It's not the first time something like that has happened, and she _does_ have a point; no one likes drinking warm wine, unless you're 17 and sneaking a bottle between three friends in a shed hiding from your parents". Lancelot laughs at her last comment and nods slowly, touching her arm lightly.

"Well, if you're sure. I guess I should be heading back then. See you later Gwen." He smiles and when she nods, he leaves her to the task.

**Gwen's POV**

_Ok, I would have to be blind to not notice how attractive Lancelot is. Plus he's smart, sweet, and a really nice guy too. Am I flattered that he probably, **maybe** finds me attractive – yeah, weird right? Maybe he just likes the permanent smell of Janola on my skin or in my hair or something…Don't be vain Gwen! Well, I'd be pretty daft not to pick up on that…He'd be "good boyfriend material" – as Morgs always says; quite ridiculous – how do one even know what makes a good boyfriend? I always thought that I would know when I met a guy…like something would happen and I would just…know. **If** I wanted a boyfriend. Well…I mean, if I wanted **him** to be my boyfriend….Which I don't. I have no time, or energy for that sort of thing. Really Gwen? Honestly? Yes! Stop it! Ok…stopping now. How do I tell him I'm not interested? Maybe he doesn't like you that way Gwen…True, it could just be all in my head…But I don't want to lead him on. At least I can honestly admit that to myself…Why don't you like him? Are you saving yourself for someone else? No. Really? Yes…Yes! _

_The thing is I **hate** people making a fuss over me and as I said, people like Vivian are a dime a dozen…I **am** surprised at Arthur's behavior though…He seemed seriously rattled by her being there and when she said those things to me…what a reaction from a guy who is like the original Mr. Cool Cucumber. That expression is ridiculous – how does one even know a cucumber is cool? Gwen focus! I guess I am thinking (on some minute – ok bigger then minute) level, how well does he know her? Something tells me they have a history. No… really Gwen? You're **so** smart. Well…No, don't do that. Do what? **That**. The…thinking, the obsessing over it. He's human – he's had girlfriends, etc. Unlike you, he's got a life. Whatever. Just stop it. Also, you know it's none of your business and you and he are just friends. Yep…just friends. That's what you've told the whole world. Friends. Friends. Friends. Great. Now I sound like I'm writing the next Alexis Jordan song with all that repetition. _

Arthur is halfway through his fourth beer when he notices his father's assistant Mathieu standing next to him in his usual quiet way. Silently, Mathieu gestures towards where Uther is waiting for Arthur with a grim expression on his face. Arthur sighs and downs the rest of the beer in one go feeling that perhaps Uther's quota for "Rag on Arthur for the day" is not yet exhausted.

He is not disappointed and Uther Pendragon doesn't waste any time getting straight to the point.

"Arthur it has come to my attention that you may not be following your own policies concerning office relationships. I must say I am rather…_surprised_, considering how fussy you've always been about all the policies we have in place. Not only that, but to hear that your subordinates are talking about you – gossiping. That is what makes me so furious with you. Well? What do you have to say for yourself? "

Arthur stands shell-shocked as he takes a few seconds to process what his father is saying.

**Arthur's POV**

_I feel like my head's still buzzing with all the stuff that's happened in the last half an hour. What with Father's under the table tactics with hiring Vivian **and** his lecture about the press conference…Was there something else too? Uh no…You sure? There wasn't! Ok so what about seeing how friendly Lancelot was with Guinevere? Who cares, plus he explained. They only just met last week, that doesn't mean they're getting married. Guinevere would've mentioned him…Would she? Maybe to Merlin but not me…we don't really talk about that sort of thing...Why not? Geez..I don't bloody know! It's not like I ever got around to telling her about Vivian! Anyway, isn't that your job to tell me these things? Am I asking **myself** for advice? How much alcohol was in that beer? I wish I could've gone after Guinevere earlier but…I couldn't. Why not? Oh Arthur focus! What's he on about now? What relationship? What's this about rumours? _

Arthur takes his time responding and its clear he is confused about what his father has just said.

"I don't quite follow Father. I assure you, the PI policies concerning office relationships are not in jeopardy – not to my knowledge. I haven't read anything in the latest monthly reports from the department heads so I'm not sure what-"

Uther is impatient now with Arthur's slowness and abruptly interrupts him.

"No, not _other_ people! I mean you! Is there anything you want to tell me now Arthur? Are you carrying on inappropriately with one of your staff? You aren't as sharp as you believe if you don't even know the workers are gossiping about you carrying on with-"

This time, Arthur cuts him off, not politely either, perhaps the alcohol and the pent up frustration from the whole evening decided to rear its unavoidable head.

"Excuse me but what _are_ you talking about Father? What inappropriate relationship? First of all, I demand to know where you got the information for this unfounded accusation and secondly when is it a crime to be friends with co workers? So I have friends who work for the company – our company, you know that. Surely, you can't be talking about Merlin, Gwaine or Percy? If you are it's _absurd_."

Uther continues to glare at Arthur as he leans against a table filled with empty glassware and then it suddenly dawns on Arthur that his father might have heard something about him and Guinevere meeting at night times. He wouldn't put it past Vivian to help that story along. He laughs out loud angrily and shakes his head at his father. The evening could possibly be at its worst point right now.

"Oh I see. You've heard someone say something about me hanging out with Guinevere some times after work in the staff room. Night times – which I admit is a bit unconventional but she works nights on the cleaning crew so yes we _do_ meet up and hang out- as friends do sometimes. Not that this is _anyone's_ business. You are right about one thing Father. I _do_ know the policies well. None of them say _anything_ about not being able to be friends with other co workers. Even if they work in dif-".

Uther slams his fist on the table top rattling the glass and startling some of the waiting staff as the conversation gets louder. Arthur and Uther are now both standing very close, facing each other. Arthur is so angry he doesn't notice his friends or Gwen who has returned from removing all the other dirty glass ware, moving closer to where they are standing.

"You have no right to question my authority! _I_ am the CEO of this company and you will listen _and_ follow orders. Arthur, I told you several months ago that you needed to get rid of this ridiculous playboy image of yours and settle down. All it takes is one rumour! One accusation from your workers and that's _it_. You even _allow_ them to do that and they no longer abide by your rule and will slack off, even become idle and disrespectful. I cannot have _you_ ruining this company's good name with your dalliances! Although, I must say, if it's simply just a bit of fun with a cleaner then that's _hardly_ what I'd call a viable relationship is it? She's probably just after your money and name anyway! I should just _fire_ her and be done with this! Imagine if the media got wind of this?"

Arthur lifts up a hand as if to tell his father he's had enough and it's enough to cause Uther to fall into momentary silence as if he has suddenly run out of steam. Merlin moves to stand near Arthur and speaks softly to him.

"Arthur, _be_ careful. Remember where we are. You need to calm down. Now."

Arthur nods, swallowing hard. Strangely, even though he is furious and this close to decking his own father, when he speaks his voice is deadly calm.

"Father…Just…Please _stop_. All you need to know is that I can and I am doing a perfectly acceptable job running this company, with or without your interference. What I do in my personal life, as long as I am not breaching any laws or policies within the company, is none of yours, Vivian's (because I have an inkling she's had a hand in this _somewhere_) or anyone else's' business. I am ashamed that you can say that about someone who works for this company, considering all those "subordinates" as you like to call them work hard enough so we can enjoy the fruits of that success."

Arthur pauses and Uther, eyes flashing with anger at the gall of Arthur's response already has a reply ready but Arthur holds his hand up again, indicating he hasn't finished. Opening his mouth again, he finally notices a few of the guests (including Vivian who looks visibly uncomfortable at the turn of the events), staff, and his friends and Gwen watching him and looking at her briefly, he takes a deep breath.

"I am very proud of the work many of the PI staff do for us, and if you can't see that, then it's not for me to comment on – at least not here. I _will_ say this; if you ever _ever_ insinuate something like that about Guinevere's character or you threaten her job again, you _will_ regret it". He chances another look at Gwen and sees that she is biting her lip and seems to be on the verge of tears. Before he can move towards her, she turns and flees. Uther follows Arthur's eyes to where Gwen was standing seconds ago and for half a second, a look of compunction shadows his face before the Dragon is back in full force.

Noticing they are not alone, Uther frowns in the general direction of the crowd and they all quickly disperse save for Merlin, Gwaine, Percival and Gaius who had arrived on the scene moments ago.

"Well then…Erm…Perhaps we will leave it at that then. You just remember what I said Arthur. Gaius? A word when you're free?" With that abrupt (and awkward) statement, Uther nods brusquely at Arthur and leaves. An uneasy truce has been pronounced – for now.

Arthur watches his father leave and takes several moments to glare at Vivian who visibly shrinks back when she sees the fire in Arthur's eyes, expecting him to lay into her, but he remains silent and that makes her even more uneasy. Turning on her heel she walks off in a hurry towards the exit.

Sighing in frustration, he shrugs at the others; it's over for now and he feels exhausted and somewhat tipsy. Merlin pats his shoulder and they all look at Gaius who's standing in the exact same spot Gwen was until two minutes ago when she took off.

"Arthur….I think perhaps you should call it a night?" he kindly suggests. Arthur shakes his head gesturing back to the guests.

Gaius shakes his head and nudges Gwaine and Percival who grin at Arthur and move off back towards the crowd.

"This is where we come in. See you tomorrow mate", Percival reassures him while Gwaine winks and they leave. Gaius observes how Arthur is still looking in the direction of the kitchen and raises his eyebrows at Merlin who nods.

"Did she uh….did she hear all of that?" he finally asks, hoping Merlin will say no but knows he won't.

Merlin stalls and gives up, for once not really knowing what to say. Based on what he's just witnessed, he knows two things: 1. He has only known two occasions when Arthur has been able to stand up to the Dragon – the row just now being the second one; and 2. He knows that whether Arthur is ready to admit it or not, he _definitely_ has feelings for Gwen.

"Noooo. Yees…Ok, yeah, pretty much all of it….Sorry Boss man."

Arthur closes his eyes and pinches the top of his nose in resignation. He was wrong, the lowest point of this evening is definitely this moment right here.

**AN: Yep, nothing like dysfunctional father son relationships to get you in the mood. I decided (as I went along 'cos that's how I roll), that this is a three parter...Therefore, when I get home - which is tomorrow; bye bye sunny, lovely Fiji, I will be uploading the third part. I love hearing your thoughts - and the suggestions so far are great so please keep 'em coming :)** **Stay tuned for Part III...**


	15. The One With Introductions Part III

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Am soooo sorry, technical issue here so accidentally uploaded Ch 1 instead - thanks Halo for the heads up :) Thank you wonderful alerters and reviewers for sticking it out, your comments and feedback is much appreciated. Here's the third part of the intro section. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter Fifteen: The One With Introductions Part III**

**Arthur's POV**

_Great! Bloody brilliant! Remember when you said you didn't what to screw up your friendship with Guinevere? Yeah well you're doing a wonderful job of it mate! Rack off! Go see her. What if she doesn't want to see me? Chicken. Am not. Okay…maybe a little. I just don't want to intrude. Intrude? You idiot! Your father was just a complete snob and said nasty things about her in front of a whole bunch of people – most of whom you work with! You need to go talk to her! Now? No tomorrow, of course now! Crap what do I say? Do you have tissues? Why do I need tissues? D'uh she was crying. No she wasn't, Guinevere's too strong to cry. Coward. Stop it. Go already. What do I say? Hi Guinevere, my dad's a terrible prejudiced snob and I'm sorry about that, can we get some breakfast and talk it over? No, you can't say that! See what I mean? Why can't you talk to her? Because. Yes? She might be mad at me. That's it? Well that and the fact that I'm ashamed. I'm afraid she might want to end things…Then there's my father's behavior and my own perhaps…Because…Ah crap!_

"I should go see her…check if she's ok…Damn it!" Arthur sounds desperate and Merlin truly feels for his friend at this moment in time so he puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah _great_ idea…go talk to her with _that_ temper – really good move Arthur. Give yourself a minute. I'll go check on her if you like?"

Arthur nods gratefully and as Merlin leaves, Gaius guides him back towards the bar towards where the others are, hoping Arthur will leave, but instead he reaches for another beer. Sighing, Gaius looks back as Merlin makes his way to look for Gwen, hoping he can convince Arthur to go home soon and not drink away his sorrows.

Merlin finds Gwen stacking the unused glasses into the boxes in a corner. She looks up at him briefly and continues filling up the boxes. Merlin leans against the wall next to her and waits. Gwen rolls her eyes, not taking them off her task. She suddenly feels like bursting into tears, but biting her lip, she shakes away the feeling and goes with frustration instead.

"I _know_ what you're going to say Merlin. You don't have to say anything! In fact, I wish you would all go away and stop checking on me every five minutes. I've been in this sort of situation before and life goes on. Big girl and all that jazz" He watches her work, her movements brisk and professional, but because he knows Gwen quite well, he knows she's plenty upset.

Reaching forward, he grabs her shoulders and forces her to stop and look at him. Gwen finally stops and looks at Merlin, attempting to smile. He just shakes his head and pulls her towards him into a big hug which she succumbs to. After a few seconds she pulls away and smiles gratefully. Merlin uses this invitation to get a word in.

"Look… What just happened in there was appalling and _very _unexpected. Ok, so it really started when Cruella de Ville's niece let loose earlier. I mean, Vivian is…_Vivian_ – not that anyone expects you to understand or accept that – you never had the "pleasure" of knowing her when she was with Arthur ages ago, but that's pretty much her M.O. with everyone. Gwen, you cannot tell me that you didn't feel anything when the Dragon went off like that? It was awful-nothing unexpected from him what with his bullocks about traditions and marrying up, etc but _no one_ should have to be subjected to that. The fact that he was saying stuff about you makes it worse because we know you personally, and we love you. So here I am doing the check up on Gwen thing. Nothing more, nothing less – don't kill me because _I_ love you. _And_ I don't want Morgana to stop loving me when she hears how you got treated by the CEO of the company we all work for and I didn't do my bit for my 'BFF'". Merlin cracks a grin and is relieved when Gwen smiles at his last sentence. She seems calmer then she was two minutes ago and sighing she leans against the wall next to Merlin staring into space.

"Merlin…The fact that he thinks that low of a cleaner doesn't surprise me one bit. Everyone who has ears and eyes knows that Uther Pendragon is all about traditions and his way or the highway. It's the fact that he could just jump down Arthur's throat like that without so much as giving him the benefit of the doubt, and then to just assume I was…a nobody who was only after Arthur for fame and fortune…_That_ did hurt Merlin…It just makes me more conscious of our differences and why we can't…really be friends I guess."

Merlin looks sharply at Gwen who is now standing up again; ready to pick up the nearest box. He puts his hand on her arm and forces her to turn to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about Gwen? Ok, so Arthur has always been a stickler for rules but although I don't freely admit it for fear of sounding like I actually _do_ like him, he actually _is_ a good person. He doesn't have many friends, mostly because he's a royal dollop head and 2 in 5 people on this planet find his arrogance too much to bear", Gwen swats Merlin's arm at this comment, but she is smiling so he knows she is not really upset that he made a joke about Arthur.

"Thing is, he values the few friends he has and tries his best (which 80% of the time is pretty rubbish), to be a good mate. So he acted rash, and perhaps his dad may still try to fire you – although I don't think Gaius, your manager, or all of us would let him do that. What I'm saying is, at least he tried…He _does_ care about you Gwen – probably more than you give him credit for." Merlin had not meant to say that last bit out loud but it's too late. Gwen frowns at him and pokes him in the arm.

"What do you mean more than I know? I _know_ we're friends Merlin. I _love_ being friends with him but…I can't be the reason for him and his father having a (very public) fall out. I didn't want Arthur to have to defend me and now maybe he'll have to keep doing that, either that or I leave my job – which I need to pay my tuition – I could still get fired you know. I don't want to be the red scarlet type woman of PI that everyone whispers is getting special favors from the Boss after hours. I _like_ my job. I've made friends and enjoy it. That's why I think, maybe I should stop seeing him…Or maybe just not at work. Which would mean never because I am at school and teaching during the day and he's busy and….You know what? Forget it. I think I just need to tell him that."

Merlin shakes his head in disbelief at her "reasoning". Hello World, he thinks, my name is Merlin. I live in a permanent episode of 'The Hills: Camelot City Edition'.

"Gwen! Stop thinking out loud…I think…you two should talk. I know he wants to but-"

"But he's busy with guests and doing damage control, and I have to get back to my job of waitressing now. I get it Merlin. See what I mean? It's ok…I'll figure it out. Thanks for the chat. I am really fine. _Really_. Now go. Make sure Arthur gets home safe ok?" Gwen is suddenly all business once more. Merlin can't help but marvel at her strength despite what happened that evening. He hugs her again saying he will call her later and leaves.

An hour later, all of the guests have left and the DJ has already packed up. Arthur spins an empty bottle on the bar counter while the lone barman politely waits and listens to the Deputy Company Director argue with the Deputy Chief Advisor about how many bags one person can possibly carry on their person and negotiate the metro system.

Merlin looks at his watch again and sees it's gone past one AM. When he hears "Only Girl in the World" blaring on his phone, he gulps, knowing Morgana's probably worried since she hasn't heard back from him since he texted two hours ago to tell her that she should check on Gwen.

_"M?" _

_"Merlin! What's going on? Gwen's still at Karl's deli, putting away all the stuff with him and Cathy. She said she was fine and wanted to know why I was checking up on her like an overprotective dad on prom night. Since you failed to mention why I was supposed to call her, I just told her that you said to ring-"_

_"Morgs! Oh…You weren't supposed to- Never mind! Look, long story. I'm sorry I didn't call back to explain. Did she sound pissed off? Upset?"_

_"Yes. She was pissed off **with me** – and now I'm peeved at you for making me ring in the first place but not explaining. Are you all still at the work function? Is the party still going?"_

_"Uh…yes and no…It's long finished but I'm attending a party for one with Arthur while being served by a lone barman where the only music is Arthur's drunken conversation about how many bags a person can walk around with at any one time…He's pretty wasted Morgs."_

_"Bags? I thought you said Arthur and his dad had some sort of row? Was it about bags? _You _should get him to go home.."_

_"Hmm…thanks Morgs, I did **not** think of that at all. Since when can one reason with drunkards? The row **wasn't** about ba- Oh never mind!"_

_"Ok, ok. No need to bite my head off, just trying to help. Will leave you to it. Text me when you get him out of there and be safe ok? Love you."_

_"Got it. Sorry I was snappish. Love you too. Bye"._

Merlin musters up his last ounce of strength and hauls Arthur off the barstool and surprisingly, is able to keep him upright, while the bartender gratefully assists him all the way to the lifts. By the time they get down to the entrance of the PI building, Arthur is very quiet and able to stand up unaided. Merlin suggests they get a cab together but Arthur shakes his head.

"No thanks. I'm fine Merlin...I _am_. Look, you go on ahead to Morgs'. I will get a taxi home – it's in the other direction anyway." He looks almost sober and Merlin observes that he's still able to walk and talk (at the same time). Merlin waits until he is safely in a taxi before getting into the other one he rang for. He watches Arthur's cab drive away hoping he is going straight home.

Gwen jumps out wearily of Cathy's van, waving at her and Karl before pulling her keys out of her bag to open the front door to her building. She is so preoccupied she almost trips over the hulking body leaning against the steps, apparently asleep. Stifling a scream, Gwen jumps back, fumbling for her pocket torch, heart in mouth. The body moves and tries to stand, faintly reeking of alcohol. Gwen moves back down onto the street, wishing she hadn't refused Karl's offer to wait until she was safely inside.

As the person attempts to stand, Gwen moves further back, ready to run, or kick the person if she needs to. Suddenly she stops, recognizing the messy blonde hair, rumpled suit and red tie.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? I thought you were…What happened?"

**Arthur's POV**

_Crap! This felt like a great idea when I was coming down in the elevator with Merlin…Mental note to self: **Never **make this kind of spur of the moment decision whilst drinking again! Uh…I think that's really the point Arthur. Would you have come over here if you weren't drunk? **Yes**. Really? Yes I would've. Okay, maybe not. But I might've. Well? Out with it. She's waiting. You're disturbing her sleep. Tell her why you're here. _

Arthur looks confused, then embarrassed because he did fall asleep waiting for her to return. He had tried calling her phone but she hadn't been able to hear over the dish washer at Karl's place. After leaving in the cab from PI, he asked to get off at the 24 hour super three blocks down for water and walked all the way over. Ringing the bell and realizing she might not be back yet, he had settled down on the steps to wait and promptly fallen asleep.

"Sorry…I um…I wanted to see you to talk…To see if you were ok after…I tried calling a bunch of times but you didn't pick up so I thought maybe you didn't want to talk…or you were still at the function. Is this weird? Maybe I should just go?..." the uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Arthur…It's late…How will you get back to the other side of town now? You'd better come in for tea – no more alcohol for you though - you _smell_ like a brewery." Gwen moves past him and opening the door, ushers him inside towards the elevator.

Arthur has never been inside Gwen's flat, although he's dropped her off at her place twice. The flat is small, neat, homey and nicely decorated with a lot of handmade artwork – probably from hers and Morgana's collection. Gwen had told him one time that back when Morgana was still in design school, they had spent most of their summers making arts and crafts and selling them at the local county fair near where they grew up.

Gwen gestures to a shabby but comfortable looking red couch and Arthur gratefully dumps himself on it, stretching out while she busies herself filling the kettle with water. While Arthur momentarily closes his eyes, Gwen sneaks a look at him and finds herself studying his features.

**Gwen's POV**

_What is he doing here? Am I angry with him? I don't know. A little. Why? Why not? Come on Gwen, grow up. He stuck up for you tonight - **twice**, **and** had a row with his father-the CEO of the company you all happen to work for! Everyone saw. Heard. There's some dodgy rumour going around about you and him. How is it **his **fault? Because **no one** will blame him. He can do no wrong. It's you that could lose your job; that might have to leave. So you told Merlin that you were better off not having any kind of relationship…Riiight. Cos that's for the best isn't it? Is my sub conscious being sarcastic with me? But he's here Gwen! Right on your couch. He came to see you. That counts for something…Talk it out. _

As Gwen hands Arthur a steaming mug of tea and sits across from him on another chair, an uncomfortable silence appears on the scene and somewhere, an angel dies.

"Guinevere I wanted to –"

"Arthur about tonight –"

They both speak at exactly the same time, each one ready to broach the subject. Stopping they look at each and smile, exhaling. Okay, so it's apparent they both want to talk. Gwen nods at Arthur and sips her tea.

"Guinevere, what happened tonight was avoidable. I want to apologise because of how Vivian treated you. She's always been a harpy and her behaviour was terrible. In case you didn't pick up on it, we uh…we dated three years ago –even lived together. My father thought it was a match made in heaven; first families of Camelot, marrying according to traditions and all that…_shit_. In the end, we both wanted different things, and we weren't really ready to settle down. Although it hurt when she left me for someone else, I was actually more relieved than anything else. My father was really upset with me – blamed me for not being a more attentive boyfriend and all the rest, but the truth is, it made me realise that I needed to do things for myself, at least make decisions about who I wanted to be with for myself. Whether he agreed or not", Arthur pauses, watching Gwen's face for a reaction and when she smiles encouragingly at him, continues.

"The fight with my father was…He was upset – about a silly rumour which I have an awful feeling Vivian may have been involved in spreading. I know that I can't say _anything_ to take back the words he said about you and your character, but I want you to know I am deeply sorry you had to succumb to that back there, and that his words hurt you. This won't make you feel any better but he said them mainly to hurt me. Because he wants me to do everything he says; run the company this way Arthur; marry this women Arthur; think with your head Arthur…Sometimes it's too much. You know…sometimes, I dream about running away to the country and becoming a farmer…" He stops talking when he notices Gwen laughing at his day dream and he looks at her indignantly.

"A farmer? You? Ha ha…What do _you_ know about farming Arthur Pendragon?" her tone is teasing as her dark eyes light up. Arthur feels heartened to see her smiling again.

"What? I could be a farmer if I wanted to. Of course I'd bring Merlin with me to do all the work but..." they both burst into laughter and Arthur shakes his head, sighing. Gwen looks thoughtfully at him, and moving closer to him, puts her hand on top of his. Enjoying the warmness of it on his arm, Arthur secretly hopes she won't remove it. Or move away.

"Arthur…I don't really mind about the fact your father thinks being a cleaner is low or whatever. That is _his_ choice and he will have to live with that shallowness, no reason why I should have to. What really made me upset is how he could've just assumed the worst about you, and um…us, as if it were so wrong to be friends even if we are different you know? I want to be friends but…"

"Gwen…" he tries to interject

"But I can't risk you having a damaged relationship with your father, not when I know you're trying your best to develop this company into the best it can be. You're doing a great job – trying to do the best thing by the company and following your heart, and it sucks he can't or won't see that, but the thing is-"

"Gwen …" Arthur interrupts once more, but to no avail as Gwen is on a roll.

"You _need _him on your side and – "Arthur cuts her off and shifts his arm so he grips her hand in his, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"_Guinevere_. Please…stop for a second. You and I met under crazy circumstances. It took us a while to get our…friendship on track but you can't tell me it's not a good one. I know I definitely look forward to our spending time together. Surely I 'm not the only one am I?

Gwen nods grudgingly, and still doesn't move away.

My father and I will always have our differences, but ultimately we _both_ want what's best for the company. Ok, so my relationship with him is something else but that shouldn't be your cross to bear, its mine. I don't want to…lose you"…

Gwen swallows hard, and to her horror, she can feel the tears pricking her eyes, as she tries hard not to gaze into those light blue eyes. Smiling she brushes away her tears with her other hand, attempting not to acknowledge how nice his hand feels holding hers, or their close proximity.

"I don't want to lose you either Arthur…"

Arthur will say that what happened next felt like the most natural thing in the world and Gwen would say the same. They both lean in closer, smiling at each other, glad that they've reached some sort of understanding and cleared the air, and then closer still as if they're about to –

"Bbbbrrrrriiiinnnnng!"

**Arthur's POV**  
><em>Saved by the bloody bell. Was I just about to?...Crap. Crap. Crap. What happened to just friends? You can't even say it was the alcohol…Oh shut up!<em>

**Gwen's POV**

_Oh my God! That would be my phone…Was I just about to?...No! Friends Gwen! Remember that? Yes. It still is just that. Mhmm..Oh give it a rest will you?_

The shrill ring tone of Gwen's cell phone is enough to cause the pair to jump apart and Gwen to shift all the way back spilling tea on her jeans while she scrambles to answer it.

While Gwen moves back towards the tiny kitchen to talk to Morgana whose rung to check on her, Arthur uses the time to go to the bathroom and splash water on his now extremely red face. When he returns, Gwen has taken the tea things to the kitchen to wash and as Arthur comes to stand near the counter, she turns around and smiles.

"Guinevere….Are we…um, good?" Arthur leans against the counter now, and Gwen tries not to notice how good looking he is, especially when he's staring right at her. Clearly her throat, she nods, and gestures to the couch.

"I hope so. I think we've exhausted our emotional moments for another month don't you?

Arthur laughs and straightens up, moving towards her DVD player and screen. He hopes like hell Gwen can't sense (or hear) the disappointment in his voice that she doesn't want to address what just (almost) happened.

"Great. So…since I kind of self-invited myself into your flat and am now raiding your DVD collection, maybe…if you're not already too exhausted we could watch something?" Gwen is relieved the moment has passed. At least that's what she tells herself as she sits on the couch and shrugs, smiling, and reaching for a bag of M&M's she had hidden from Merlin the last time he was here under the cushions.

"Pick whatever you want. I am _way_ past tired, but thankfully its Saturday tomorrow. Oh, _no_ Steven Segal though – Elyan's leftover B grade stash in that brown box".

Laughing, Arthur chooses _Bad Boys I_ instead and after setting it up, settles back down on the couch with Gwen, who offers half the packet to Arthur as he sits next to her. Smiling at each other briefly, they turn their attention to the opening scene with Will Smith's black sports car cruising down the street.

The alcohol, waitressing and drama from the events of the past night take its toll and they both fall asleep soundly on the couch, Gwen finding that Arthur is a very comfortable shoulder pillow.

The next morning, Gwen is awakened by the neighbours above her slamming their doors as they leave. She is now aware that she and Arthur fell asleep on the couch together, but before she has time to think more about it, she's distracted by the sound of her front door opening and closing, and footsteps entering the room and stopping at the sight of her leaning into a tall blonde stranger with a rumpled shirt, sans tie and jacket. She is trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, startling Arthur semi awake in the process also, and as she focuses on her visitor, she realizes who it is.

"Who the _hell_ are you and what are you doing with my baby sister?" Elyan's voice is loud and angry enough to startle Arthur into fully awake mode.

Elyan is back.

**AN: Still awake?:)Yep, it was quite long, but there were some outstanding issues that needed the extra length (I think). Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are very welcome. If you're still up for more there's a chapter 16 coming along real soon.**


	16. The One With Some Explanations

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. Elyan's back, rugby and Lancey (hey, that kinda rhymes)...Hope you all enjoy the next installment!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you wonderful alerters and reviewers - yes Halo, my apologies for the mini teaser...no immediate squee yet - it'll come though :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 16: The One With (Some) Explanations**

**Just after Elyan arrives…**

Gwen jumps up, happy because her big brother is back from his tour, standing in front of them, frowning as Arthur also manages to stand up, by some small miracle, relatively gracefully considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed and the lack of sleep he's had.

She takes two quick steps towards her brother, tears of joy smart her eyes as she reaches for him, and Elyan grabs her crushing her in a bear hug, momentarily forgetting the awkward situation one minute ago. By now Arthur is wearing his jacket and pauses to watch Gwen and her brother embrace, the joy on Gwen's face that he's back evident and he cannot help grinning too.

As Gwen and Elyan pull apart, the latter looks towards where Arthur is still standing quietly, and raising an eyebrow at Gwen, nods at him. Gwen quickly jumps in.

"Elyan, this is my friend Arthur. We met through Merlin – they're old friends. Arthur this is my older brother Elyan, back from Afghanistan". Biting her lip, she looks from Elyan to Arthur and hopes that it's enough for Elyan to be civil to Arthur.

It works and Elyan grins, extending his hand to Arthur who shakes it firmly and grins back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elyan. Guinevere has been really looking forward to your return" he offers warmly. Elyan nods and gestures towards his sister, smiling fondly at her, he puts his arm around her.

"Likewise Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't call Gwennie, I wanted to surprise you and I guess I did…_Surprise_!"

All three of them laugh at his lame joke and, feeling relieved the moment has passed Gwen hugs Elyan again. Arthur decides he will go and give them some family time so he touches Gwen's arm lightly and when she looks at him again, he motions to the door.

"Guinevere and Elyan, I'm gonna take off now and give you two a chance to catch up proper", he explains, picking up his bag and coat. Gwen tries to ignore the (relatively) tiny feeling of disappointment at the prospect of him leaving but knows he's giving her space to enjoy having her brother back so she smiles gratefully at him.

Elyan releases Gwen and nods at Arthur, looking more at ease now.

"Yeah, ok. Hey, no hard feelings about earlier eh mate? She's my baby sister…Just looking out for her is all, you know how it is?" he smiles apologetically at Arthur who shrugs good naturedly as Gwen shakes her head at her brother's overprotective thoughts.

"We always have a bit of a party whenever I come back – usually at Morgs' place since she has more space so she kindly offers. I don't know when it is 'cos I didn't tell Gwen and Morgs when I would be back, but hope we'll see you there? Anyway, I'm sure Gwen's told you about it already though since you all are…_friends_ though eh?"

Gwen turns red and wishes (not for the first time) that her brother would've grown out of teasing her about guys by now.

Arthur can sense Gwen is now uncomfortable and simply nods, replying that he'd love to come and that he'll talk to her later and with that he leaves.

Elyan gives Gwen a mischievous grin and moves towards his bedroom as she shakes her head at him.

"Stop it El. How old are you again?"

"Stop what?" he gives her an expression not unlike the anything but innocent Siamese cats in 'Lady and The Tramp' (just after they had destroyed a whole room). Following him into the room she finds him already sprawled on top of his bed, so she sits on the edge and swats his leg. He chortles and scoots over making room for her to lie down next to him. They fall silent for a moment before he clears his throat.

"So…When do I start calling him brother in law?"

"Shut up El!"

"Ha ha ha! No seriously…You guys are _just _friends? Gwen, I always thought you were the _smart _one in this family but I gu-"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Gwen turns on her side to look up at her big brother who momentarily closes his eyes, then opens them making a face at her.

"You _know_ what I mean. You have eyes…Although, if you say you're just friends then that's all good with me. You know how I am about guys sniffing around you..."

"El, I am _not_ a car tire, please don't say that. Besides, Arthur Pendragon _is_ my friend. That's it…Nothing else…"

Elyan is thoughtful now and frowning he looks down at her.

"Humour me Gwennie, _why _not more than friendship? Wait…Arthur _Pendragon_? As in _Uther Pendragon's_ wonder boy? Holy sh-"

"_Yeeeess_! That's what I'm trying to say…As friends, maybe. Anything else would be too complicated…and we're _too_ different", Gwen doesn't realise that the pensiveness comes through in her tone and Elyan's keen Army senses pick up on it immediately. Sitting up, he forces Gwen to do so too and face him.

"Well, I say _screw_ all those divisions. If something is meant to be then it will be and Gwennie – _you_ are a wonderful, beautiful person and I'm sure you'll make some guy the happiest man in the world one day. If they can't see all that then who needs them? You'll meet Mr. Right one day, you'll see."

Gwen smiles her thanks and moves off the bed, ready to prepare some breakfast. Elyan watches her leaving the room.

"Gwennie, he seems like a good guy. Just so we're clear; _if _he hurts you, I _will_ hunt him down though."

He stops when he sees the icy glare aimed his way and doubles over back onto his bed with laughter. This is too easy; his baby sister has got it bad and doesn't even know it.

**Gwen's POV**

_No idea where El got all this weird boyfriend vibe from…Ok so we were sleeping on the couch – but nothing happened. That's right. Nothing. Nada. Not a thing. Gwen…No, don't ask me anything. It sounds like you're a little disappointed. Well you're wrong! You're wrong? No, you're wrong! Aren't we the same person? Oh whatever. Stop reading too much into it. Yay! My brother is back. Of course as annoying as he is, I can't get irritated with him. I missed El so much…Thank you God for bringing him home, safe and sound. _

* * *

><p><strong>On Sunday at Pendragon Park…<strong>

"_Gooo_ Reds! Come on ref! Are you blind? What sort of a call is that?" Merlin looks up to the stands where Gwen is now up on her feet shouting down to where the opposing team is ready to form a line out, while Morgana and Elena, sitting next to her, pretend not to know her. Grinning, he nods towards Arthur who is trying to move into position and follows Merlin's gaze, laughing as he marvels how loud her voice can be for such a petite person, especially when it comes to sports. He knows her well enough by now to know that she can be quite an ogre when it comes to her favourite sports and teams.

The PI Reds are in the finals and playing their rivals; the Glaxxon Knights for the top spot. With the match evenly tied at 15 all, Kelvin and his boys are trying to put some more points on the board within the last ten minutes. Arthur watches as Lancelot turns and waves up at Gwen before marching back out to the wings. He can't help scowling, but shrugs it off, trying to concentrate on the game, as he shouts to the boys to get into position.

After ten minutes of nail biting stuff, the PI fans are not disappointed when the Reds take the match with 20-15 at full time. Arthur is exhausted but pleased with the team's performance and shakes hands and cheers with the others as the fans come down to dance and celebrate with the victors. Turning, he spots Morgana, Leon, Gwen, and Elena coming over and watches as Gwen hugs Kelvin, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot before running towards him, dark glossy curls bouncing and her dark eyes shining, as she laughs, throwing her hands up in the air with joy.

**Arthur's POV**

_She is…beautiful…Arthur - you're **such** a loser. Why? You **know** why! My heart feels like its racing…Well, you could be experiencing the initial stages of cardiac arrest…Really? No stupid! Your heart's just going into overload because of Guinevere – d'uh! No it isn't! Ok then it's not… Is it?…You said it wasn't so…I don't want to argue with myself, I want to stop thinking of her like that! Oookay…now I'm creeping myself out. Golden opportunities and all that. What? You heard me. Yeah but I don't follow. Well it's your **own** train of thought so I can't help you any further. Fine **don't **then."_

"Yay! We did it! Champions! You all played _so_ well. I told you you'd be great _Captain_ and - ", Gwen stops talking as Arthur lifts her up and swings her around while she squeals and protesting that he put her down. He laughs and (somewhat) reluctantly obliges. Once safely on the ground and not wanting to think about how nice it felt in his strong arms, she sticks her tongue out at him and punches him in the arm as he grins impishly down at her.

"Ouch! Watch the bruises will ya? Thanks for the support though Guinevere…You know I really just stood there, a bit of a shove and push now and then, and gave th-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you just 'gave orders, everyone else did the work'…You have grown modest with time haven't you Arthur Pendragon?" Gwen is teasing him now as they walk towards where their friends have congregated.

Merlin bats Morgana's hand away from the bruise above his left eye, knowing that Percy and Gwaine already have smirks on their faces and he knows that they will give him heaps about it later because his girlfriend was babying him in front of all of them. Finally convincing Morgana that he's fine, she goes to joins Elena at the coffee stand. Walking off the field, he notices Lancelot standing off to the side, apparently deep in thought, observing Arthur as he swings a laughing Gwen around in a circle, both of them oblivious of how it might look to a passerby. Or another person who might have thought they might have had a chance.

Lancelot nods at Merlin and sighs, somewhat sadly, still watching them. Merlin offers him a shrug and a kind smile.

"She's something else isn't she?" Lancelot's voice sounds longing.

"Yep, that she is."

"You know, I thought about asking her out – for coffee or something…But…Maybe, I'm too late? I know you're his best mate but…" he looks over at Merlin who theatrically shakes his head and Lancelot smiles again, before continuing.

"Does he…have feelings for her? I mean, like the more than the 'just friends' kind?" He watches Merlin who tries his best to keep his face neutral. The silence that follows is enough for Lancelot to nod slowly.

"Yeah well, that's kinda what I thought too. The last thing I want to do is come between them. More than anything, I want Gwen to be happy, and watching her with him I can tell…she _is_ happy. This job…this opportunity _is_ a dream come true and I want to succeed in this business and Arthur is a good man – and mentor. Hopefully, he realizes how wonderful Gwen is before its too late". He pats Merlin's shoulder and makes his way off the grounds. Merlin watches him go and then turns his attention to Arthur and Gwen who are all smiles and he listens as they're already making fun of Gwaine's suggestion about the celebration party for their victory to be a 'quiet one at the local pub'. Everyone knows Gwaine too well to buy _that_ plan.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, in the corner coffee shop…<strong>

Gwen hums along softly to the These Kids Wear Crown song "Jump start" as it plays on the café speakers while waiting in the long line. She is in a very good mood because Elyan announced to her and Morgana over dinner the other night that he has formally been discharged from the army and would be reentering the civilian world again after ten years in the armed forces. When Gwen had asked him about what he wanted to do for a job, he'd told her not to worry and ordered another round of margaritas for them and another whiskey for himself. She frowns, suddenly thinking about it again, knowing that she shouldn't worry too much. Elyan, while known for being the rebellious hot head, has always been resourceful and the important thing was that he was now back – for good. She is just worried he'll meet up with his old cronies…but she shrugs it off, knowing she has to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She is still musing over these thoughts when someone taps her shoulder. Turning around, she sees Lancelot standing behind her smiling. Returning his smile she moves to make room for him to join her.

"So…Maybe today's my lucky day and I can _actually_ buy you that latte?" he jokes, brown eyes twinkling. Gwen blushes and laughs, nodding her consent.

Reaching the counter, Lancelot places their orders and while they wait they make small talk and Lancelot tells her about the after party for the rugby team in which they ended up going to six (not just the one) pubs, Gwaine 'accidentally' ended up in a fight with a burly bouncer over his wife – a pretty barmaid, and Merlin woke up under Arthur's dining room table the next morning, forgetting he had a 9 AM briefing before the CEO. Gwen is laughing so hard she almost spills her coffee as they make their way to a booth in the corner.

Sitting down Gwen notices that Lancelot is now quiet.

"So…Actually, I'm glad I ran into you today. I didn't get a chance to talk with you at the rugby match yesterday to tell you something".

Gwen moves forward, suddenly concerned.

"Oh? Sorry…Yeah, I went over to see Arthur and when we came over, Leon said you'd left already. Is everything ok?"

Lancelot smiles thoughtfully, nodding.

"It was fine. I could see you were busy with Arthur. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving soon."

"Leaving for Argentina? So soon? When?"

"I'm on the first flight out tomorrow actually. It's been a hectic two weeks, and I'm still trying to get my head around all the policies and what not. Gaius and Arthur tried to get me to stay another week, but it's time to put that talk into action you know? Do some _real_ work…" They laugh at his last comment and Gwen reaches out to touch his arm affectionately.

"Well…PI has _definitely_ got the right person to set up the company over there. You will do a great job I'm sure".

He looks up at her and shrugs, "I just don't want to let Arthur down – he put a lot on the line for me…What with his father and the Board…"

Gwen shakes her head, dark eyes warm with kindness, "I know you to be a person who believes in what they are doing, and is committed to the job. Arthur saw the same thing – if he can believe in you, then so should the rest of us".

Lancelot doesn't miss the way she says his name and the faraway look in her eyes as if she's thinking of him and he swallows away the brief bite of disappointment.

"You care very much for him don't you?" his question catches her off guard and she tries not to redden, instead, removing her hand from Lancelot's arm and shrugging, trying to sound blasé.

"Of course. I care very much for _all_ my friends. Apart from my brother and an uncle who lives in New Zealand, you guys are the only family I have now."

He grins and draining his espresso cup, looks at his watch. Gwen knows he's now giving her one of his cryptic smiles and raises her eyebrows at him as they move towards the doors, but he says nothing, just smiles. They walk towards the PI building talking about the Latin American office and his time at headquarters until they reach the doors.

"Gwen...Thank you for being a good friend to me. If that is the type of relationship that you and I are destined to have, then I am truly thankful for it. Please take care of yourself – and Arthur too." Gwen is a bit confused by that last comment but she shrugs it off as she hugs him back tightly, wishing him a safe trip and asking him to email from time to time, then kisses his cheek before he moves towards the lifts to the seventh floor where he is meeting Merlin, Arthur and the others. Watching him leave, Gwen smiles, a bit sad that Lancelot is leaving, but happy that he is doing what he wants to do. Her phone buzzes and looking down, she sees a text from Morgana.

'_U at wrk_ alredy? We doin El's party nxt Sat k? That's final. Call u afta shft. xoxM'

Gwen smiles to herself as she waves at the security guards and walks towards the locker rooms to change for her shift. A party sounded like a wonderful way to celebrate all the good things that are happening right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had the LMFAO song Party Rockers (the Benny Benassi remix is awesome) playing in my head when re-editing this chap so of course a party was inevitable somewhere down the line in my fic :) Thanks for taking the time to read, please review if you get a chance to. Stay tuned for the party and all the other stuff that comes in between :)<strong>


	17. The One With Offers

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's overdue stuff that's said, other stuff that should've been said but wasn't, and a wee bit of perving...not necessarily in that order. Enjoy!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you lovely alerters, reviewers, people who favourited (is this even a word?) my story - awww fanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 17: The One With Offers**

Gwen chews on a fingernail and pretends not to glance at the kitchen clock for the umpteenth time. It's almost three am and this is the third night in a row he's been out this late. She knows she should let it be and go to bed, because she knows if she asks him, it will just result in another unnecessary argument.

**Gwen's POV**

_I feel like a warden. Like I always do when he's back; I turn into this person who **constantly** worries about her older brother! I feel guilty too – I mean come on, he just got back from a war – **and** survived. I should be thankful he's back and not row or nag like he says I do…I do **not** nag. Ok, maybe a little, but it's because I care! I don't want him to get back in with his dodgy mates like before he signed up ten years ago! Some of them are still 'in the game' or whatever it is those criminal element types call it. I just want him to be…alright. I can help him find a job…Or go with him down to an agency or something but he doesn't want my help – says he can handle it on his own – whatever **that **means. Arthur says I should just give him space – that I need to trust him to do it on his own. Yeah, easier **said** than done. Finally! He's back. _

Elyan enters the flat, slamming the door behind him and dumping his jacket unceremoniously on the floor by the door, his movements tired and alcohol tinged. Gwen rises up from the couch, removing her faded Winnie the Pooh blanket from her legs. She has long ago given up trying to watch Season 1 of Criminal Minds – a present from Arthur when she had passed her final practical module. She had cracked up laughing when she opened it but M&M hadn't understood the joke and Gwen was laughing too hard to explain properly. They put it down to a private "_Arwen_" thing – a nickname they had vowed never to use to their faces for fear of termination of friendship or the cold shoulder for the better part of a month.

Elyan notices his sister and shakes his head, raising his hand towards her as if he can't be bothered with her. To say he's had a few drinks could possibly be the understatement of the year. That could only mean the job hunting had not gone well – again.

"Hi…How did it go? Are you hungry? I could heat up some of the beef casserole?"

"No thanks, I had something at the pub. How did it go? Hmm...oh you know, _just _another day at the bottom of the toilet bowl". Gwen is surprised to hear the bitterness in his voice. Wishing she could do something more to comfort him she moves closer and puts her hand on his arm.

"El…You mustn't give up! Please let me help you. We can go to the support office down the block? They put up job notices over there you know and" – he shrugs her hand off violently and Gwen jumps, surprised at the level of his frustration.

"_No_! I don't want your bloody help alright? In case you haven't noticed, I've been away for ten years – most of that was spent fighting, watching some of my friends not make it back…Now I'm back I can't do much Gwen! Not in the 'real world' anyway. _Nothing_ you say is going to change that. You don't have to worry about me all the time, jeez, you spend so much time worrying about everyone else you don't seem to have a life of your own! In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ older than you, so you should respect me and part of that means getting off my back!" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he looks away, as if he regrets them immediately. Moving towards Gwen, he pauses when she moves further away from him to stand near the kitchen, her eyes filling with tears, trying not to say anything rash knowing that it will only make matters worse.

"Gwen…Gwennie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that. Honestly, I didn't. It's just that…You don't know what it's like …" he looks dejected now, not like the usual cocky, rebellious, spirited older brother she is used to seeing. Wrestling with the internal emotions to leave, she ignores it and silently comes to sit down across from him in the tiny living room, waiting for him to continue.

"Being there…in a war zone…Seeing people's lives destroyed, saying goodbye to people I knew…it does things to you. We all know what our training tells us - that you need to process it the way they tell you to because otherwise you get messed up. You deal and move on. I did…But it doesn't mean you ever _forget_ you know? Anyway, by the time we were ready to ship out, I had already spoken to my CO about the leaving procedures - it was _my time_ to leave but I don't regret my time there. I gave ten years of my life to the armed forces and I value the skills I learned, the friends I made, the experiences – good and…bad. Thing is…Here I am; not an army man anymore and suddenly I feel a little lost you know?

I know you worry about me – you always have, and that's partly my fault for being such a royal screw up all the time before I went into the army. Just because I met up with Turk and the others since I've been back, doesn't mean I _want _that old life again Gwennie – 'cos I don't. The army taught me about discipline and the time away from all of you – not being here with you when Dad passed…I remembered his words. Dad was a good man Gwen, he taught us principles which I never really understood – or appreciated 'til I was out there. A life of crime is definitely not the type of legacy I want to leave behind when my time's up", he stops talking, and looking over, sees Gwen's eyes welling over with tears even though she's smiling. Reaching for her hand, he squeezes it hard, smiling back at her.

"So then…what _do_ you want to do with your time?" she asks, relief pouring through her when she heard him reaffirm his plans not to rekindle his 'friendship' with his former crew.

"I want to get a job – something to do with electronics, or security and such but…who will hire a former soldier and former juvenile delinquent?" He says this last bit with the usual impish Elyan grin and Gwen moves to sit next to him on the couch, wrapping her arm around him, covering the two of them with Winnie the Pooh at the same time.

"Someone who knew that they were looking at a highly skilled, decorated, army veteran who once upon a time was a young bloke who got in with the wrong crowd and has already paid for his mistakes. You _can_ do this Elyan. You're right – I _do_ spend a lot of time worrying about you but it's only because there's just you and me now. I'll always be your baby sister so that's that. I know you have to go it alone but I will _always_ be here to help you if you ask me to. I love you big bro".

Elyan's eyes suspiciously begin to water, like he's on the verge of tears, and he hugs Gwen close to stop them from falling – or maybe just her from seeing. The siblings are silent for a few moments, reflecting on the depth of their conversation before Elyan clears his throat and ruffles Gwen's curls. She smiles and looks up at him, knowing that the old Elyan is back.

"Fine. I will go along with you to the centre. _If_ you promise to a) tone down your nagging and worrying and b) buy a new outfit for the party on Saturday".

Gwen raises her eyebrows at him. "What's _wrong _with my standard jeans and lavender tops?"

Elyan gets up with an evil gleam in his eye, "That's _exactly_ what's wrong; it's your standard outfit. Live a little! How about something in…_pendragon_ red?"

His grin turns into laughter as Gwen whacks him over the head with a cushion, her laughter joining his.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elyan is pouring coffee into Gwen's mug while she's still in the shower when his phone rings. Grinning cheekily when he sees the caller ID, he picks up on the third ring.<p>

_Good Morning Arthur. Were you trying to get hold of Gwen? She's still getting ready for school but she can probably call you back in about ten?"_

_Good Morning Elyan. No actually, it was you I was after and I hope you don't mind, I asked Merlin for your number. Am sorry to call so early in the morning but I was wondering if you were free sometime this morning, say half 9 to come down to PI building? We have a position here that you might be interested in."_

_"Ok sure. I'll meet you down there at half 9. Thanks Arthur"._

_"No worries. See you then. Bye". _

Gwen emerges from the bathroom rushing around since she knows she only has thirty minutes to get to her seminar. After their long overdue talk earlier that morning, she had slept right through the alarm. She pauses when she sees Elyan smiling his first real smile in four days.

"What're you so pleased about?" she asks, while fumbling with her bags and keys.

Elyan shrugs and pushes her mug towards her on the counter.

"Could be a job offer. Will fill you in later." Gwen smiles at him, says goodbye and leaves.

* * *

><p>"At the rate Gwaine is going, I'm surprised there're still pubs with any liquor left to sell in this town! He's been here like 2 weeks and already complaining there's "nowhere to have a quiet drink" anymore! Ha ha. "Arthur laughs, nodding in agreement as Merlin fills him in on Gwaine's latest antics. He and Percy would be leaving on Sunday after Elyan's party. The next week Merlin would be going down to Argentina to ensure that Lancelot was well set up.<p>

The two men having just finished a late lunch at the café down the road are strolling back to PI when Merlin's phone buzzes. After reading the message he groans and puts his phone away. Arthur raises his eyebrows at him and Merlin sighs.

"Morgana has managed to get Gwen to go _shopping_. The way she goes on about it you'd think it was "bigger than Ben Hur!" Gwen doesn't shop a lot you see. _Never_ has time, etc…I pity the poor girl – if I know Morgs, she'll be trying to force her into something tight and short as we speak. I tried telling her once that Gwen is not a tight, short skirt/dress girl but I got the death stare so that was that". Merlin laughs, thankfully, not noticing that Arthur has gone quite red and is looking a bit flustered now.

**Arthur's POV**

_You pervert! Am not! Are too! Really? Well…One does **not **imagine what their friends would look like with a tight, short dress on so…Crap, was I really being a perve? Yeah kind of. Really? Yes **really**. Crap. Yes. **Stop** imagining her in clothes like that. She would **never** go for it. Plus, you like the fact she looks great in just about anything she wears so…Ok, can we stop thinking/talking about what Gwen's possibly wearing right now? Merlin is not as dumb as he looks, he will start looking at you funny if you don't lose the dazed look smart quick. How do you know I have a weird look on my face? Um…we're kind of the same person you eejit! Oh yeah! _

Luckily they had reached their building by now and Arthur, making some excuse about needing to speak to Gaius sets off ahead while Merlin frowns at him, shrugging as he follows him in. What was up with Arthur? Now he wouldn't have a chance to ask Arthur if he and Elyan were planning on telling Gwen the news that her brother had accepted Kelvin's job – as the old guy was about to retire and PI was looking for a new Head of Security and Risk. Both men knew that the situation with Elyan settling back into civilian life was a delicate one for Gwen right now, and both having had firsthand, albeit different experiences illustrating how stubborn she _could_ be. Plus what with that tireless independent streak of hers, there was a possibility she might not like feeling as if Arthur had gone behind her back to help her brother. Merlin just hoped that Elyan would mention it as soon as possible. Ever so often, Merlin would get these spurts of ESP and foresee that certain situations, if not handled in the proper manner, could come back to bite one in the proverbial behind.

He is still preoccupied with this thought when he enters the elevator, and doesn't notice a certain blonde lady exiting rapidly past him, moving towards the front doors. She marches out of the building towards the car park where a short, squat man with a nervous twitch is waiting.

"Well? What do you have for me?" Vivian is all business and knows she can't be seen talking to this man too long in case someone spots her. Not that anyone would question her about it. They are too terrified of her to do so – after the news spread of how she treated Gwen and got the Deputy Company Director in trouble with 'The Dragon' at the work function a couple of weeks ago.

The man pulls out a mini notepad and flips it open.

"Originally from Grantham County – mother worked as her friend Morgana's family maid for fifteen years. Both parents are dead – mother from a tumor almost 15 years ago; the father was killed by an escaped con at the garage he worked at over 2 years ago. She works nights at PI as part of the cleaning crew, and is almost done with her masters in some type of special ed degree, one semester left to be exact. Spoke to someone in Admissions at the uni and turns out she's applied for some internship in India – hence she's been doing all sorts of extra jobs for the dosh. The brother's back from Afghanistan. Discharged honorably after ten years with the army – he was a juvi case eleven years ago; Courts gave him a choice of either army or jail so he went to the army instead. He's been back two weeks now, job hunting but _no one_ will hire him, so he seems to be falling in with his old crowd again and has been seen getting drunk at several pubs since he got back. This is the icing on the cake though Miss, I just heard from my buddy down in PI HR that he just got hired as Kelvin's replacement down in Se-"

Vivian is so excited she grips his arm, her talons digging in painfully. The man, a private investigator she's hired, cannot help shivering, thinking that there must be truth in that expression 'beauty's only skin deep'.

"What did you say? _When_ did he get hired? _By whom_?"

Feeling the circulation return after she releases him, the man checks his notes, "Yep, signed up today. The Deputy Company Director himself signed off the papers, with that other one with the huge ears - Merlin acting as witness to the contract. My guy _saw_ them shaking hands, laughing and Arthur said something about keeping an eye on Gwaine's 'quiet ones' at Morgana's house tomorrow night at some party…" He trails off when he sees the evil gleam in her eyes. Mental, this one.

"You will get the rest of your money after you get down to that party and take pictures of them – and there had _better _be some compromising shots of Arthur and the cleaner got it? Or you only get half".

The man opens his mouth to protest but the words die on his lips when he sees that malicious smirk.

Vivian is no longer paying attention to the private investigator; she's too busy hatching the next part of her plan. This is _perfect_; the whole cake _and_ the icing are _just_ what she needs to watch them all go down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeahbo man! Vivian aka Octopus is back baby! Stick around for the fireworks (again, not the Katy Perry kind)<strong>


	18. The One With Conversations

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's convos - different ones and types and some decision making time...Not necessarily in that order. Hope you all enjoy it!

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you lovely alerters and reviewers - Halo, Lara and BPP fanks gang! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 18: The One With Conversations**

Gwen knocks loudly on the door – as per the standard cleaning procedures at PI. Her colleague Cathy's mother is in town for minor surgery and since Gwen is off to India soon, she has offered to cover her section for the week while she's here.

She suddenly grins, thinking of the party tomorrow evening, although, anyone would think _another _Kardashian was getting married or something the way Morgana had been trying to organize it! In the end, Merlin and Gwen had managed to convince her to just "relax and keep it simple stupid" (well without the 'stupid' part really, since Merlin was too scared of his girlfriend to spell out the complete acronym) Relax – a word that Morgana had a bit of trouble embracing even at the best of times.

Arthur had texted earlier to let her know he would be working late because of a scheduled teleconference call in their boardroom with Merlin, Gaius, Lancelot and other senior staff in Argentina, so she opens the door and enters the empty office.

She smiles when she spots the Post-it note on the desk. He began leaving notes for her every evening when he knew she'd be cleaning Cathy's section as it includes his office too and she would always leave a reply for him. Usually they would leave each other funny jokes or a bit of an anecdote of something that happened that day. Today's read: **By the time you read this I might be dead already – the sleeping kind of dead because Merlin has only just begun his monologue. I have left you my mirror collection ****J C u tomorrow…**

Giggling to herself, she writes a quick response on a fresh Post-it and leaves it next to his day planner, then tucks Arthur's note into the front pocket of her jeans. Gwen is reaching down to clean out the bin when a brisk knock on the door interrupts her and as she turns, she sees Uther Pendragon moving into the room, stopping short when he realizes Arthur is not there and she is instead. He looks around; frowning slightly and for half a second Gwen can see the clear resemblance between father and son, in the sense that when preoccupied, they both look more alike than ever.

The CEO simply nods curtly in her general direction preparing to leave, then stops. He takes another look at her and registers. Yes, it _is_ that girl from the party. The cleaner that Arthur decided to embarrass himself (and Uther) over in front of everyone. It was during that overly emotional and vocal speech which Arthur gave – one of only two times Uther can truthfully recall his son having the nerve to stand up to him, he realized that, _maybe_, there could be a _slim_ possibility that Arthur had deeper feelings for this girl than that of merely friendship or lust – as Uther would usually have put down _all_ of Arthur's interactions with women, seeing as his son's reputation was akin to that of the playboy vein.

He had thought it through and tried to tell himself that it was just Arthur being loyal to that ragtag group he insisted on calling his friends, and she was _just_ the latest in the long line of them. However, when he pondered on it longer, he remembered the way he had spoken about her, _and_ had looked at her before she ran off. It was undoubtedly absurd!

After coming to this clearly outlandish notion, the elder Pendragon had tried to discuss it with Gaius and her line manager but both of them backed Arthur, respectfully advising him that it was nothing more than a malicious rumour which had no bearing and that Guinevere was a hardworking, amicable, highly regarded worker and there really was no valid reason to fire her. To say that it annoyed him that Arthur could chose her over Vivian Olaf, who made…sense, and was more suited to Arthur – he did have his future to consider after all, was an understatement.

Perhaps this was some sort of divine intervention that she would be here tonight cleaning Arthur's office, with Arthur not being present and it could be his chance to resolve this little incident once and for all. Moving towards her again, he happens to glance down at the clean desk and see one of those yellow sticky notes with a smiley face and a feminine type of scrawl on it. Putting two and two together, Uther knows this is his golden opportunity to end the madness.

"Its Gwen isn't it?" his voice holds that immediate air of authority. Gwen takes a deep breath and stands up straighter, determined not to let him intimidate her (too much anyway). Nodding, she puts the plastic bag down and moves to face him. He cocks his head to one side and moves closer.

"Do you like working here Gwen?" his tone gives away nothing and Gwen is determined to follow his lead.

"Yes Sir. I do enjoy working here at Pendragon Industries very much", she replies politely and evenly

Uther nods and observes her keenly, like a hawk. It is enough for Gwen to fight the urge to drop her eyes, or move. She firmly shuts the internal thought door and stands still, staring straight ahead.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. As a cleaner you do a decent enough job – so I've been told by your supervisor and other senior staff. Tell me Gwen, what do you think about people behaving in an untoward manner in the workplace? Do you think that sort of thing should be tolerated? Hypothetically, I mean?"

Gwen knows he is testing her and she takes another deep breath before answering.

"Sir, I believe if, indeed someone _was _behaving in an untoward manner – or inappropriate as such, there would be proper procedures in place to deal with such thing and the relevant mechanisms would be sought to resolve said issues. _Hypothetically_ speaking Sir".

Uther raises his eyebrows in surprise. He cannot help thinking that this girl is obviously well brought up and clearly intelligent enough – for someone from her position.

"Precisely. So if I were to give you a practical example and tell you that you and my son Arthur carrying on could be viewed as behaving in an untoward manner, what would you say to that?"

Gwen cannot help feeling as if she might explode any minute now, but settles for a prayer to God for strength instead.

**Gwen's POV**

_Breathe…Take your time. I can see where Arthur got all the arrogance, that 'I am better than thou attitude' from no! There's no Arthur here – just you and The Dragon. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Breathe…You can do it girl._

"Sir, if I have, at any time during my employment here, behaved in any such manner with another associate, my manager would have brought that to my attention long ago, and I would have tried my best to work with her to resolve the situation as best as I could. As such, it's been almost two years and they have been two good ones – _Sir_."

A tense filled silence fills the room as both of them look at each other; Gwen determined not to let him bring her down.

Uther's eyes flash with something between anger and frustration and he shakes his head, turning to go. He faces her, hand on the doorknob.

"Gwen, my family built this company on steadfast foundations and traditions. _That_ is the Pendragon way. I have done my best to maintain that, and hope to pass that on to Arthur one day. He is still young, but already a good, strong, leader and he _needs _to be that and more to fully run this company one day. I'll be damned if any…disturbances should befall him before he takes his rightful place. He is my _only_ heir. I think you and I both understand the concept of knowing your place in life better than Arthur does and if you really are his friend, you should ensure that he learns that too – sooner rather than later. I hope I've made myself perfectly clear on the matter?"

Gwen's last vestige of courage feels like it's about to shatter into a million pieces, and she clutches the feather duster tightly, and not looking at Uther anymore, she nods slightly. The CEO of PI nods curtly in response and exits the room.

Once the door is shut again Gwen gives way to the relief that he's gone and she leans heavily against the desk. Shutting her eyes, she runs her hands through her curls, and straightens up, ignoring the barrel of emotions and thoughts, as she begins cleaning up again.

**Gwen's POV**

_What just happened? **Uther** happened! Yes…He said everything you **knew** he was going to say. Basically you and Arthur are a joke – well no Gwen, the jokes on you. He is rich, successful, on his way to running an empire. You're a cleaner, working to put yourself through school, scrimping and saving every little cent, you knew nothing could come of this friendship…That it would be **too** hard, that people would talk…Arthur needs to focus, to run this company; you need to get on with your life, your dreams and plans – away from him. At least Uther's right about one thing; you're both too different. No we're not. Besides, that stuff is so old school! Who cares? You do. Do I? Yes. Because you **care** about Arthur…More than you want to admit. You know what to do Gwen. Yeah…Yeah I do…But I don't want to. I never said it would be easy but it's the best thing…For Arthur's sake. **And** yours. You will be fine. You're strong. You're independent; you don't need the drama of all that hanging over you. Beside, you've been fine for over 26 years now by doing the right thing. Yep, that's me…always doing what's best…Always…_

She mechanically cleans the rest of the office and just before she turns to leave, she suddenly notices the Post-it note she left on Arthur's desk. Grabbing it, and ignoring the lump forming in her throat, she digs into her pocket and finding the one he wrote her, takes it out and crumples them both up, dumping them into the plastic bag attached to her trolley before giving the room a final look over. Switching off the light, she closes the door quietly. No time for tears, there were still two more rooms to do before she can go home.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later….<strong>

Merlin hovers in the doorway to Arthur's office, somewhat impatient as he waits for Arthur who insisted on going back to his office to check for "_something_", although when Merlin asked what for, he merely tapped his index finger to the side of his nose, grinning mysteriously causing Merlin to roll his eyes.

"_Fine_ Hercule Poirot, just get a flaming move on eh? Percy called and said Gwaine's misplaced his wallet and since he's still tied up with with some work, can we go and assist him to find it at his hotel room, or the hotel bar – I rather think it's the latter though? I _would_ like to get there before Christmas Day. Of course, when I got off the phone and translated what he really meant to say, I gather it really means that Marcy, or Mariana…or was it Marissa? No, I think it was Meg, yeah Meg that's it! You know, Gwaine's Camelot er…friend? She's probably peeved at him again and has hidden it like last year when he drank her birthday wine before bringing it to her house!"

Merlin pauses as he notices Arthur's confused look as he is turning papers on his now spotless desk over and peering under the folders, clearly looking for something. Moving closer, Merlin enquires again what he's after.

Arthur gives up, and shakes his head, still puzzled, then checks his watch.

"No…I thought she…Maybe she was too busy or Cathy came instead? It's ok; I'll just call her later." Merlin doesn't really understand what this reply even means but he figures it's about Gwen and that she has probably been covering for Cathy since she's leaving for India soon. In the lift on the way down, Arthur calls her cell but hangs up after half a minute.

"Hmm…Phone's off. Guess she's probably charging it or something. Hope she managed to get home alright". Merlin studies his friend and doesn't miss the way he knows her number off by heart (something he has never known Arthur to bother with where any girlfriend or female acquaintance of his was concerned), and the way he talks about her in a way that could be described as how a someone would discuss their partner. Not that Merlin would dare mention it now – or _ever_, unless Arthur was seriously wasted and not near any blunt objects he could pick up and throw at Merlin.

"So…you do realise that she's off to India soon right?"

Arthur still seems preoccupied, but turns to him and nods, smiling a little,"Yeah, it's a bit hard to forget, she's so excited. She's been researching the school and the province she's going to, talking to other teachers there...All I hear is "I can't _wait_ to go!" Yep, that's Guinevere – our little _adventurer_" Merlin observes the almost regretful way he describes her as being a go getter.

"Well I'm guessing you'll miss her won't you? I know the rest of us definitely _will_. Morgs has already declared Friday next week the "Gwen and Morgs Day" – whatever _that _means. But for you, I mean, who will have those cozy little tea chats with you at 9 pm every night? Hope you're not thinking I'll be your Gwen stand in, 'cos I don't think Morgs would be too happy about that arrangement, nor do I have the stomach for seeing you at that hour as well as all day too" Both men laugh as they walk out of the building to the senior management car park towards Arthur's car.

Arthur replies that he will use the evenings she's away to watch the whole X Files series as Gwen has lent him her box set. After watching the first episode, he is now hooked. Like Gwen had said when trying to convince him; it's the whole unorthodox pairing of Agents Mulder and Scully that intrigues him. Chalk and Cheese, but it works.

Merlin adjusts his seat belt as Arthur is backing the car out of the car park.

"Admit it, you _will _miss her something awful."

Arthur shrugs and concentrates on driving instead, the next few minutes in the car is passed in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, while they are stopping at an intersection, Arthur suddenly speaks, and Merlin is slightly surprised he is still thinking about it. It is almost as if he's forgotten Merlin is even there when he does.

"Something awful doesn't _even_ begin to describe it".

* * *

><p>Opening her front door Gwen can smell the divine aroma of Elyan's special homemade chicken soup, although she has no appetite at this point. Weary and drained, she is just glad to be home. She drops her bags on the floor, and removes her boots, not even bothering to remove her coat, moving straight to the kitchen to grab a wine glass and the bottle of merlot that she, Morgana and Elena had opened the other night when they were trying to figure out which cocktails to make for the party tomorrow night.<p>

Elyan comes out of his room, holding a folder of some sort and greets her, offering to serve her some soup but she shakes her head and gestures to the wine instead. He raises his eyebrows at the wine and the fact that she is still wearing her coat, but says nothing, just grabs another glass and joins her on the sofa.

"Tough day Gwennie? You don't look so hot..." his tone is teasing but Gwen knows he can see she's exhausted. Which is _one _way of describing how she feels at this point. Hoping he won't ask her any more questions – because she doesn't want him to know what has happened, she points to the folder in his hand, to distract him. Squinting she tries to read the upside down writing on it. Something about…_Pendragon Security Policy Document 2011 Edition_. What is going on?

The puzzled look on her face is enough for Elyan to break into a big smile and pour himself some wine from the bottle on the coffee table.

"Gwen…You know how I told you this morning I was going to see about a possible job?" Elyan sounds quite pleased with himself and Gwen nods.

"Well…I did – get the job that is. It was actually Arthur who called. Apparently Kelvin is retiring after 20 years so they asked if I was interested in applying. I went down there and had a chat with the head of HR, Arthur, Merlin, and Kelvin. Apparently Merlin even managed to ring my CO and got a phone ref from him saying I was a good candidate for the job. It's a good package and there seems to be a good bunch of people down there, so I said I'd give it a go. Told Arthur I'd tell you the news tonight. Well? What do you reckon?"

**Gwen's POV**

_Okaaay…Think Gwen. You **are **happy for your brother. You know more than anyone how hard it is for him to adjust, how he is trying his best to get back into civilian life. Now he has a job – a good one. With a good company. Yes, he does…I am happy. But? But **obviously**! Ok…you're pissed off, that's good. Is it? I'm not mad at **Elyan**. No you're mad at Arthur! Yes! Why? Because! He was helping Elyan, he knows he'd be a good asset to the company, that he has experience. So what? That's beside the point. He shouldn't have done that! Elyan is **my** brother, not his! He shouldn't have gone behind my back! We can take care of our own issues. I never wanted to burden him with my shit, or Elyan's! God…Why couldn't he have recommended him to another company? Plus, what is his father going to say when he hears what he did? My God! Does he ever think of anyone but himself? What? Gwen, that doesn't make sense! Maybe it does. Why does he even like you? Have you even thought that? What are his motives? What does he want out of this...**whatever** it is you two are doing? Gwen…What? Stop it! Stop what? Stop…doing this to yourself. Think about what you're about to say or do before you talk to Arthur. Ok fine! Oh crap…What? You won't will you? I don't know… I don't bloody know!_

Elyan's smile fades a little as he studies his little sister closer, realizing that she is still silent even though he has told her good news.

"Gwen…I know you're probably thinking that Arthur shouldn't have gone behind your back and done that…And that people will talk, etc. But he _didn't _really. I'm sorry if you are a bit pissed about it, but you know, I still have to follow the formal process and fill in the all the forms, etc. I thought…I thought you'd be happy for me?" his voice sounds a tad disappointed now, and Gwen quickly sits up, forcing a smile on her face as she hugs him tightly. She _is_ happy for her brother.

"El…I _am_ happy for you! I know you'll be great and PI is lucky to have you but…I, I just wish you'd thought more about it first. I'm sorry…I know it's a great opportunity for you and all and that Arthur is our friend…I just don't want…"her voice trails off as she sees him frowning at her now.

"What? Are you worried about people talking about you and him? Or the whole "special favours" thing? Yeah, don't look at me like that – Merlin told me what that bitter ex of Arthur's did to you both and what the CEO said. Gwen, I told you before – you can't let that sort of thing get you down. You're so much stronger and the bigger person than all of them put together, just ignore it. If there are any consequences to be had, let me worry about that. It was my decision to take the post. Ok? Please…Just…don't be _too_ upset at Arthur ok? You know…I am not just saying this because he just gave me a job at his company but, Gwennie, Arthur _is_ a good guy".

He squeezes her shoulder, and swiftly picks up the bottle, even though Gwen fails as she tries to make a grab for it, and moving back to the kitchen, puts it back in the cabinet. Elyan has a feeling that something may be up with his sister but knowing that she can be a pretty private person most of the time, he doesn't push the issue. The only thing he does know is that it's never a good idea to go to bed with your issues and wake up with said issues _and_ a red wine headache.

Left alone in the lounge once more Gwen fiddles with the remote, flicking until she sees _Ever After_ – one of her favourite movies fill the screen. Settling back with her glass she watches as Drew Barrymore's character Danielle talks about how being a servant means she has no status amongst the ruling class. Snorting, she takes a long sip from her glass, thinking 'Join the club darling!".

She is so engrossed in the movie and happy not to be thinking of anything in particular, that when her phone rings, she doesn't pick it up immediately. There have been five missed calls within the last two hours. Looking at the caller ID, she swallows hard and puts her phone back on the table, trying not to think about the person calling or the party tomorrow. She turns the TV volume up louder just as Danielle is telling Leonardo da Vinci "_A fish may love a bird Monsieur, but where will they live_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday morning: ETA to Party 10 Hours and counting…<strong>

It is a groggy and weary Gwen who wakes up the next morning to her phone ringing on the coffee table in the lounge where she fell asleep. Rubbing her sore neck, she reluctantly picks it up.

"'ello?...Morgs…Yes…Sorry, I didn't see your texts. Yeah, I _was_ pretty tired after my shift. What happened?... Really? I think her name was Mena, not Meg. Yes, it _is _Mena. Meg was the last one's sister – anyway, _why_ are we talking about her? No, I'm not grumpy…Just a bit tired. I think…Maybe I'm coming down with something 'cos I – No I am _not_ just making excuses Morgs! I _genuinely_ feel like crap. No, don't come over, I'm good, really! You don't have to - No! Morgs? Morgana Le Fay don't…Morgs?... Are you there? Hello? Morgs?"

**Gwen's POV**

_Arrrrggghhh! I love Morgana but I don't want to see any of them right now! Great. How do I get rid of her? She won't buy my 'I'm sick' story. Come on Gwen, that's a rubbish excuse; it's your own brother's party! You have to go – he will want you there, and you don't need Merlin and God forbid,** Arthur **dropping in, texting and calling to find out what's going on! He's left five hundred messages since 8 pm last night already! Besides, you have tons of stuff to celebrate tonight and all that blah blah blah! Gwen…Snap out of it. Why should I? Because it's not like you. Maybe it **is** like me. Maybe I'm tired of being the good girl; the one who **always** does the right thing. I'm sick of making all the sacrifices…Focus! Breathe…..Its better this way – no one gets hurt. Suck it up and just tell him straight. Think of India and getting your degree. Life will go on. Yes…It definitely will…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Love reviews so please leave me one if you have a chance to. Yeah...this one turned into Gwencentric Central - sorry folks, but Plot Bunnies insisted I go this route. Please don't hate on the level of angsty what nots here, y'all kinda knew it was coming ;) Also, something my girl Lara S said got me thinking (thanks doll!). So maybe the fireworks were the metaphoric type..who knows? Up next its "party time"...sorta :) Stay tuned... <strong>


	19. The One With The Punch

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's a party! Everyone's there - including a fireman's hat, and a weird named punch makes its debut. Don't ask me for the recipe though - its all over the place, hence the name. Hope you all enjoy this next installment :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you lovely people who favourited my story, alerted it and took time to review - Lara, Halo (you rock!), BPP, Guardian Izz, Naol (thank you!), and Maddi (cheers for that, and sorry, no am not on Tumblr but please continue to read and feel free to drop me a review :)). Thanks all of you! This chapter was a bit harder than the rest...Think it was all the emotional stuff..dunno, but hey, I tried me best so any errors/faux pas are my own :) xox Islandgem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

**Chapter 19: The One With The Punch**

**Countdown to Party, ETA: 8 hours and counting…**

Gwen seals the containers and pops them into the fridge, mentally ticking them off the list of items to prepare. Morgana had arrived at her place twenty minutes after their phone call and insisted she "check" Gwen herself. Not being able to bluff an instant illness, she had resigned herself to getting ready and then had gone shopping with Morgana to get stuff for the party. For the last three hours she had mechanically gone about helping Morgana and Elena organize food and other things for the evening. Sometimes, being busy was the best distraction – and it helped her keep her mind active too.

She can hear Morgana laughing with Elena as they move the karaoke machine into the living room area, puffing and complaining that as usual the guys are absent for the 'heavy lifting/men stuff ' just as the front door opens and shuts. Smiling to herself, she enters the room to assist them and sees Merlin, back from the liquor store, only he's not alone.

Arthur pauses when he spots Gwen and he looks at her with a smile, happy to see her since she has not returned any of his calls or messages. She smiles back, rather tightly and nods, pointing back towards the kitchen to indicate she's attending to something there and leaves. Arthur frowns slightly and telling Merlin he'll only be a minute, follows her.

**Gwen's POV**

_Real smooth Gwen. Thought you were gonna play it cool? Now he's definitely going to come in here and ask you what's up. Great!_

"Hey, hi. Is everything ok? I mean…I tried calling last night but yeah, sorry, we did finish quite late." She concentrates on setting out the fruit and vegetables on the counter instead of looking directly at him as his blue eyes focus on her with concern. Turning towards him, she smiles brightly, shrugging.

"Yeah sorry…I was really exhausted last night and basically fell asleep in front of the telly. Just one of those days you know?"

"Oh ok. Did you…uh, get a chance to talk to Elyan?"

"Yes, he told me about the job…He's really looking forward to it…That was really generous of you to consider him for a post at PI…" she looks down and Arthur moves forward, until he is standing right in front of her so she has to look up at him.

"His reputation and work ethic is just what the company is looking for…I think it would be a good fit. And you don't have to worry Guinevere, of course, it's all by the book and that will all be presented to the CEO and Board who I'm sure will approve…I guess…I just wanted to know if you were…you know, ok with it all?" He tries not to sound too hopeful as he had wanted to know how she felt about her brother coming to work for PI.

Gwen mentally groans when she hears him mention the word 'CEO' and the voice in her head screams at her to keep it together. She settles for another forced smile in his general direction.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you've thought of everything. That's…Great to hear. Anyway, I should get this stuff ready…" nodding as she turns back to find the fruit platters from a cupboard.

Arthur is now getting the distinct impression that Gwen is not really herself today for some reason and as he is about to open his mouth to ask her about it he hears Merlin calling him. Inwardly cursing his bad timing – again, he mumbles something about needing to go pick up some ice from somewhere and leaves the room.

"So…I'll see you later at the party?" he sticks his head back around the door as he asks, his blue eyes looking directly into hers, with a dopey grin on his face. Gwen smiles – a genuinely one this time, she can't help it when he looks at her like that, and she nods. Satisfied with the response he grins back and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown to Party: ETA: Thirty Minutes (Give or take)…<strong>

"Gwen! What happened to the dress? You promised! Guinevere Leodegrance come _on_! What gives?"

Gwen holds her hands up in protest, but Morgana is on a roll as she berates Gwen for not wearing the dress they had both decided on when they went shopping. Gwen has settled on her black pants and a blood orange top instead. While it is (half a) step up from her usual jeans and lavender top combo, Morgana can't help being a bit disappointed and wonders what has brought on the sudden change of heart. The Gwen standing in front of her in the (still nice but not as lovely) outfit is _not_ the same happy, laughing Gwen who had agreed with her to buy _and_ wear the gorgeous black dress yesterday.

"Morgs…Calm down. This isn't the Oscars! Besides, you know I'm not a fan of dresses normally so yeah…Besides, you _did_ help me chose this top last Christmas, so it's all good. Ok?" Morgana moves away from Gwen and sits on the edge of her bed, studying her friend in silence. Gwen turns and looks down at her, hoping this is the end of it. But it's not.

"So…Does this decision to change attire have anything to do with you not being sick even though you said you were this morning when I rang?"

Gwen freezes, and then goes for the indifferent tone when she answers.

"Hmm? No. As I said to you three times when you unnecessarily came over earlier Morgs, I was just really tired from my shift – and final papers I guess. I didn't realise there would be so much work this close to the end of the road. Plus, I've been organising stuff for India so yeah…It's been pretty full on. _Nothing_ to it". She turns to leave the room, praying it's enough for Morgana to forget it. No chance.

"Gwennie…Is everything ok? I mean…You seem a bit…off today is all…Wait – did Arthur do something? 'Cos if that prat thinks he can – or did that gold digging Medusa Vivian come –"

Gwen lets out a laugh and silences her with a pat on her arm, now joining her on the bed where she still hasn't moved.

"No Morgs! None of the above! I told you – I'm just a little…overwhelmed by everything I guess. A lot has happened in the last few months and I guess I'm still trying to process all of it…Sorry if I haven't really been 'with it' lately".

**Gwen's POV**

_Don't tell her! You know what she's like. Yes I do. I know she doesn't buy my "it's all good line". Crap! Crap! Crap! Don't tell her. You know she'll tell Merlin. No she won't. Uh…do fish swim? Um…Yes, Gwen, the answer is **Yes**! You tell Morgs pretty much everything, what's the biggie? Uh…I don't want her to say what I know she'll say. So tell her not to. Okay were you not here when I just used the fish swimming scenario? **Fine**! I won't. _

"You know…El's doing well Gwennie. I know you're worried about him but he is really looking forward to the new job and all that…I know you're happy he's back but it must still be a bit of an adjustment for you both right?"

Gwen smiles and nods, thinking of her brother, she reaches for a fluffy pillow and hugs it to her chest,.

"Yeah…I do worry about him – a fair bit. Though, since we had that talk the other night, things are much better. I'm really proud of him Morgs, he's come so far. I guess…I just wanted to be the one to help him through it you know, which is silly because he's a grown man, who can totally fend for himself – and he has been all these years, but I guess with the whole job thing…To be honest, I...Um...I wasn't totally supportive of his job straight off you know," she blushes as she recalls her reaction when Elyan had told her the other night.

Morgana raises one eyebrow and moves closer to Gwen.

"Yeah…I…I _was_ happy for him of course - knowing Arthur and Merlin, they wouldn't have offered it to him if they didn't consider his expertise, experience, etc…I know it's by the book, properly done and all that but I was kinda…pissed off with him Morgs…Which is stupid, because he is just doing what any savvy businessman would do if they were headhunting but it annoyed me, I mean El's my brother – and I just didn't want to seem like we're, well, _I'm_ burdening him with my issues –" Morgana cuts off Gwen's tirade suddenly.

"Wait…I'm a little confused. You're upset with…Arthur? Gwen…he didn't go behind your back you know? And like you said, it's all above board. Elyan is happy and your relationship with your brother is on the right track. This is a good thing, no?" She frowns as she studies her friend, who shrugs and nods, now playing with the pillow tassels.

"Yeah…it is, but, I guess I don't like him getting bogged down with all _my_ stuff – he has enough on his plate, what with the pressure of running the whole company, all the weight on his shoulders and sometimes I feel a bit guilty venting to him…I mean, that's what friends do I guess, but still…You know me…" her voice trails off and she looks at Morgs.

Morgana nods thoughtfully as she moves closer to Gwen and puts her arm through hers.

"Yeah I do…Gwen; it's not a bad thing that you have someone like Arthur around, on your team. You can't tell me you don't value what you guys have? You guys are pretty…_tight_." Morgana giggles as Gwen shoots her a withering look and she leans on Gwen's shoulder.

"Sorry, bad choice of words, but you kind of _are_! Anyway, you know he cares about you – way more than you are willing to admit. What about that whole episode with his father the dragon? You _know_ what that was about?"

Gwen sighs, despondently, Morgana notices. _Something_ else is obviously bugging her friend.

"Yeah that's just it! Sometimes I think we're better off not being friends or knowing each other. I seem to just attract trouble to him – there's just too much riding on it that shouldn't even matter in this day in age, but apparently it still does. At least as long Uther Pendragon is still alive, breathing, and getting his way. He's determined to make it _stay_ that way – he said as much… Oh, um, I mean…Uh, hey we should go, and it's starting to sound like an Oprah marathon in here. I'm sure Ellie must be on her way over by now. Morgs?..."

Morgana sits up suddenly, staring at Gwen in surprise as she realizes that she has just said too much. Crap.

"What? What do you _mean_ Uther Pendragon said as much? Wait…Gwen…What are you not telling me?..._Guinevere_!" When Morgana shouts her full name Gwen finally stops and turning slowly closes her eyes for a moment before opening them and walking back to Morgana who is also standing now, waiting.

"Last night, I was doing Cathy's section so I was actually cleaning Arthur's room when the Boss came in looking for him. He recognized me and…we talk-"

"Oh my God Gwen! _Why_ didn't you say something? What did he say?" Morgana's eyes have grown wider with concern and she grabs Gwen's hands tightly. Gwen mentally curses the fact that she let her guard down fleetingly and now has Morgana freaking out.

"He asked me if I thought my relationship with Arthur was appropriate considering…and he reminded me about our differences and…basically Morgs, he told me to 'back off'. In civil, stiff, proper English - which is to be expected from a member of one of Camelot's first families, of course"…Gwen attempts to make light of the situation.

Morgana shakes her head, as her green eyes furiously fix on Gwen.

"Polite? The devious, stuck-up, basta-! How dare he – Gwen…I'm _so_ sorry…No wonder you didn't want to talk this morning…I just wish you'd told me doll…"

Gwen smiles sadly and shrugs, hoping that if she doesn't talk too loud (or quickly) Morgana will calm down quicker.

"It's ok Morgs. I'm a big girl – The Dragon was just reiterating what I already knew…Please, just…_Don't _make a big deal out of it and do _not_ tell anyone – that means Merlin. Morgana Therese Le Fay? _Promise_ me. Please? Just...let me deal with it?" Gwen is petite and a lot shorter than willowy Morgana, but at this moment in time she looks so determined (and a little bit scary) that Morgana unwillingly nods, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine…But only because _you_ made me promise…Can I say one, no two things though? _Please_?"

Gwen nods, allowing her to continue.

"First of all I think you should tell Arthur", she pauses as she watches Gwen vehemently shaking her head at the suggestion and then continues, "Yes, you should! His father's meddling, archaic notions are so shallow and Gwen, they were hurtful! He deserves to know how you're feeling because of it – and the second, which is tied into the first thing; _please_ don't do anything rash – as in pull the "it's for the best" tag line and tell Arthur you guys can't hang out anymore or whatever it is you two do all those hours you're alone together everyday – no, I'm not exaggerating, it really _is_ a lot of time for two people who are not in a relationship to spend together laughing about Homer Simpson quotes, and doing nothing but watching X Files re runs, Bad Boys I on repeat, and eating peanut M&Ms! I'm sorry but honestly, that is what it looks like to all of us (it's obvious to Uther the 'Thin Controller' too evidently!) Please, just…Don't throw away something great. Talk to him. Ok?

Gwen fights down the lump forming in her throat again, not wanting to agree, but she knows she can't flat out say she won't either. Instead she simply plays mute for a few seconds.

In the end, it is a case of saved by the bell because Elena and Leon arrive at that moment and Morgana has to go meet them and make sure that impromptu barman Leon is all set up. Sighing in relief, Gwen joins them in the living area to help, and when Morgana glances at her again with a questioning look on her face, Gwen frowns at her.

Back from his errand, Merlin comes up to her and quickly hugs her.

"Wow. You look lovely Gwen. That red top is a winner." Gwen smiles her thanks as she hands over some chilled cocktail glasses to Leon. She can get through the evening in one piece. It is a party after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city at the Country club…<strong>

Arthur is late. In fact, he is not even at the party yet, even though he knows it's already started. Uther had called him just before lunch while he was getting ice with Merlin to ask him to a game of tennis down at the country club then invited Arthur to "have a drink" with him and a few of his closest buddies, including Steven Olaf, Vivian's father after the game. Arthur, thanks to years of practice with more or less the same people, and numerous female friends of the one-dimensional sort, was able to tune out mentally as he sipped his beer and made polite conversation with them for two hours longer than he wanted to be there for, trying not to cringe as he listened to Olaf talk about his business, and his family, in particular, how "_thrilled Viv was to be working with PI and Arthur_". Charming. Eating crisps, Arthur mulls over his thoughts instead.

**Arthur's POV**

_Nice one Dad. Forgot how irritating Vivan's old man can be – see where she gets it from. **This** is how the CEO does subtle? Shoving the old school squad down my throat during my weekend, masking it with Father/Son time? Why can't he just say 'Hey Arthur, glad to see you, how is life? Glad to have you working with me?' Too much to expect I suppose. Well, I'm almost thirty so it's kinda late for that sort of thing anyway. This is going to make me late for the party. Doesn't matter though; as Merlin said – so I really shouldn't put too much faith in this statement, **no one** comes on time to a party anyway. _

_Wonder if Gwaine will bring Mena – yeah, out of all of us only Guinevere actually remembered her name correctly – even **Gwaine **forgot, hence the hiding of the wallet the other night. How does he do it? Makes me sound like a saint with women…Well…I'm not; I'm the first to admit it. But…But what? Nothing. Yeah ok then...Great, just what I need, a body that's gone to sleep with the boredom from the occasion I am now partaking in, and now a sarcastic sub conscious. Aren't I lucky? Well if you insist on lying to yourself, no need for me then is there? Meaning? Meaning…What are you going to do about Guinevere? Why? What's wrong with her? Nothing. But there could be something wrong with **you**. Me? Why? You really don't get it do you? You like her. Of course I like her. She's...amazing. Yeah, well…You should tell her. I want to but…Yes? She doesn't feel the same way. How do you know? 'Cos I **know** women. Oh yeah…that's totally true…Stop it. Anyway, it doesn't matter; nothing can ever come of it. It's just talk, and she is so bloody…independent, she has her own life, wants to do her own thing all the time...She...um...She doesn't need anyone…By anyone you mean you? Okay, yes! Me, she…doesn't need me…And? Well…I kinda…well, I like it when women need me...Plus, it's hard – too much responsibility. _

_I am trying to do everything that I'm supposed to be doing to run a successful international company, and there's my father…I have to do the right thing by the company, by the rules. I can't break them and expect everyone else not to can I? LMAO. Huh? It means I am laughing my ass off at your ridiculous reasoning. You're better than anything on Jerry Springer. Honestly, you told Uther to back off at the party but here you are…is there an echo in the room? Oh hello Arthur, or should I call you 'Uther Jnr'? Ok, ok, no need to rub it in! I don't want to ruin what we have! It's pretty good as it is. You sure about that? I…think so. I think you're a bit of a chicken…Why? Because I don't want to lose a good friend? The only real female friend I've ever had? You mean the only one that you didn't want to sleep with and then get rid of after a week? Yes…no! The first one I genuinely like enough to spend time with, talk to about anything, do stuff with, be myself with…So you're content to just…stay that way? Yeah, I guess…Ok…Ok what? Ok nothing; it is what it is. _

_Well…I do want to talk to her though...She seems a bit down today…I don't know why, and she didn't text or anything last night…I was worried she would be upset about Elyan's post but…Should I talk to her? Yes, talk. Act. Do something! Seriously? No…Don't do a thing. Be a good friend, let her go. Get on with your life. Date a model. Seriously. Yes. Really? Geez man, I am you! What do you want me to say to myself?_

Two and a half hours later, Arthur is able to make his excuses and drive back to his place to take a shower and change before heading over to Morgana's.

After passing all the cars and finally finding a space further down the street, Arthur walks back towards the house and as he turns to enter the gate, accidentally bumps into a nervous looking stocky man who seems to be moving in the opposite direction but looking up at Morgana's house.

"Oof! Sorry Sir. Are you alright?" Arthur asks the man who seems to be carrying a digital camera and a notepad.

"N-no worries. My mistake." He mumbles hurrying down the street in the opposite direction. Arthur shrugs and opens the gate; he can hear the music and laughter coming for the property and thus forgets all about the man on the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Morgana's…<strong>

Gwen and Merlin laugh as they watch Percival and Elena do the Macarena – well attempt to do it as they "teach" Elyan and Kelvin the steps. She is feeling slightly better after seeing the arrival of her friends and other friends of Elyan's, hers and Morgana's, including a good crowd of work friends from PI. There is a good crowd of over 60 people moving through the various rooms of Morgana's spacious town house, including outside in the garden area which has been nicely light up with the old Christmas lights – courtesy of Elyan the resident 'electrician' and a few old tiki torches Morgana had spruced up.

Of course, the fact that she has also had some of Elena's delicious tapas spread to eat, and the three glasses of 'Leon's Ludicrous Punch' – which Gwaine had pointed out, the name alone was certainly idiotic, she was feeling a tad more herself. Plus, Arthur was late – almost two hours late in fact. Maybe he wasn't coming, the (really tiny) hopeful part of her brain mused, but just after she thinks it, she suddenly spots him smiling as he moves amongst the crowd, shaking hands, kissing a cheek here and there, greeting Elyan and when he sidesteps by Gwaine with a half clap Macarena style he laughs, his rich baritone filling the spaces where the music doesn't quite reach, and when he does this, Gwen slowly exhales a breath she never realized she was holding. It suddenly dawns on her – perhaps aided by the punch ingredients that she has been staring at him for quite a while now, something she feels shy about because she has just discovered that she loves his laugh and how his whole face lights up when he's happy.

**Gwen's POV**

_Crap. Gwen…I know I know…It's just…You should tell him you are into him. No. No way! We're friends…Soon to be…whatever it is you've told yourself you're going to be. Okay, well at least tell yourself the truth. Can't; it's like Uther said – yeah yeah yeah, blame it on him why don't you? He doesn't like me that way…Yeah girl…You keep telling yourself that. You can tell yourself that about him, but what about you? What way do you like him? Nope. Not even gonna go **there**! I need another drink! Haha…What is Elyan wearing on his head? Looks like a fireman's hat…_

Touching Merlin's arm and gesturing towards the bar area, she leaves him. He is still looking at her when Arthur finally makes his way over to where Merlin and Gwen were standing together before she left. Arthur nods at him and Merlin hands him a beer.

"Here you go Boss Man. Was beginning to think you'd been sucked into the black hole of rich, possibly inbred country clubdom to the point of never to return. However did you find your way back out of the cashmere vests and make it here?" Arthur guffaws at Merlin's witty comment and after clinking his bottle against Merlin's, takes a swig and shakes his head.

"Yeah…Tell me about it. Anyways, I'm here now. Looks like everyone's having a good time though eh?" He gestures with one hand while tapping his foot in time to the music.

Merlin nods, looking thoughtful and decides this is a good moment to talk 'Arwen' with Arthur.

"Yeah almost everyone…" he replies, nodding significantly in Gwen's general direction. Arthur nods and shrugs, downing the rest of his beer.

"Yeah about that…She seems…I dunno, kind of down today. Maybe it's just all the last minute stuff she's been busy organizing, and Elyan being back…I wanted to have a chat with her later…Is she feeling better now?" Merlin takes a moment to answer – as he is not quite sure what to say. Before he can say anything Morgana grabs both their hands and drags them to join in the conga line – and groaning, Arthur reaches into his back pants pocket, extracting a five dollar note slapping it into Gwaine's outstretched palm who is leading the conga line apparently, before joining Morgana and Merlin as they continue, fifteen men strong (with more people joining in) as they progress through the large open space. Arthur and Gwaine are suitably amazed that Merlin seems to know just about _all_ the words to 'Tik Tok' as they move along in the line with other guests, laughing and dancing.

Gwen moves away from Leon, picking up Morgana's digital camera, she grins as she takes a few pictures of said conga line capturing Gwaine pushing a happily intoxicated Elyan and two other burly army guys to the head of the line as the song changes to that 'Drinking Rum & Red Bull' song that Gwaine then loudly proclaims is one of his 'personal favorites' to which Percival and Merlin chime in that there's no surprise there.

Laughing at this comment, she turns to put the camera away and freezes when she notices Arthur is staring straight at her, and to her horror, she feels tears beginning to prickle her eyelids and knows she can't let Arthur see her looking anything less than…festive. Unfortunately, Arthur, who has been studying Gwen for the last five minutes and now knows something is definitely bothering her, catches her change of expression.

**Gwen's POV**

_Damn it! Don't do that. Bloody Leon's Lets-Make-Gwen-Cry Punch! Uh…It could just be the alcohol and the fact you have had a fair bit. Ok, don't argue, just leave. Go get more ice. More napkins, I don't know; **something**! Just…Don't let him see you upset._

Forcing her movements into ultra casual mode, she leaves to go back to the kitchen and almost collides with Morgana and Merlin in the hallway, as she gives Morgana a pointed look and then keeps walking, faster now, and thinking that Arthur has not seen her. Morgana immediately makes to follow her, but Merlin, noticing Arthur moving towards them with a frown on his face, touches Morgana's hand and shakes his head. Morgana spots Arthur and for the briefest moment looks a bit apprehensive then smiles brightly at him.

"Be…patient with her Arthur Pendragon" she tells him firmly before walking off, pulling Merlin with her. Arthur throws him a confused look. Why does he have to be patient with Guinevere? What does Morgana mean by that? Merlin is as confused as he is and merely shrugs, letting his girlfriend pull him away back to the party. He doesn't know what's happened, but he has a feeling Morgana might, and that it's high time 'Arwen' talked about whatever it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for taking the time to read, and as always reviews are most welcome! Yep...Arthurcentric Street (hey, a girl's gotta try to be consistent at least ;)). Its a party of course...but like y'all said, Arwen need to get some stuff off their chests - maybe, possibly, hopefully. Stay tuned for Chapter 20 folks!<strong>

Songs referenced in this chapter:

Drinking Rum – Future Fambo feat. Beenie Man

Tik Tok – Ke$ha

Macarena – Los del Rio


	20. The One With The Dancing Around

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's ice, new cocktail recipes that (might not) work, some dancing (of the physical and emotional kind), not necessarily in that order :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you wonderful alerters, and reviewers - i tried to level it out here but yeah...who knows? Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters but if I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The One With The Dancing (Around)<strong>

Gwen opens the freezer and pulls out a jumbo ice bag. As she straightens up and turns around, she almost bangs into Arthur who has come right up behind her. Startled, she drops it and the bag breaks, spraying ice cubes all over their feet.

"Damn it!" she exclaims, moving to get a bowl to scoop up the ice and comes back to join Arthur on the floor as they pick up ice cubes. He picks up his share silently, glancing over at her ever so often, trying to read her expression. Gwen cleans up quickly, not making eye contact at all.

**Gwen's POV**

_Bloody hell Gwen! Pull yourself together. Isn't alcohol was supposed to make you feel more relaxed? Why can't he go back to the party and enjoy himself? Uh because you're being weird…Whatever. Just calm down. _

After she dumps the damp cloth back in the sink Gwen turns around and notices that Arthur is now leaning against the counter, looking expectantly at her.

"Uh Guinevere…?"

"Yes?" she asks coolly as she places the empty platters in the boxes Kelvin had brought over.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah sure. Why do you ask?"

"Weeell…You seem a little out of sorts, and I know we haven't had a chance to chat since you found out about Elyan so I thought –", she interrupts him at this point, wincing as she realizes her words come out a bit sharper than she had meant them to.

"Arthur…Everything is _fine_. As I keep telling people, I was just tired yesterday. Plus, there's so much last minute stuff going on with uni and my trip. It's all good, _really_". Gwen stops clearing the dishes and finally looks right at Arthur, who still looks unconvinced. Then he nods slowly and grins at her.

"Okay then. It's just I thought maybe you were a bit upset about Elyan coming to work at PI or something. I mean, when I didn't hear from you I thought maybe you were pissed off with me or something, I don't know…"his voice trails off when he notices that Gwen is now frowning and she leans against the sink, folding her arms firmly across her chest. Experience has taught Arthur that it's almost always never a good sign when a woman does that after one has said something.

"Yeah well I'm _sorry _that my job and studies got in the way of my having to check in with you every night Arthur", she hadn't (really) meant it to sound so nasty and quickly bites her lip. Arthur frowns momentarily then smiles at her, shrugging good naturedly, and lets out a quick laugh.

"Guinevere, I know you're busy and I don't expect you to call me back all the time, it's just that, I figured Elyan would have told you about the job and…well, I guess I know you well enough that maybe if you weren't ok with the whole thing, you would probably tell me. Anyway, since everything's ok, I guess I don't have to go on about it?" He cocks his head to one side and gives her a cheeky smile.

For some reason, instead of making her relax, this move just makes her feel even more bothered, something that she doesn't want to feel but for some reason does anyway.

"You know Arthur; the whole world does not revolve around you!...Sorry, that came out wrong. It's just…never mind. Forget it". She waves her hand in the air as if warding away the negative energy that she can't seem to shake and it's enough to make Arthur stand up straighter and move towards her. Gwen silently curses herself for her weird outburst and starts to place the serving spoons in the boxes, conscious that Arthur is now only inches away from her.

"Guinevere…I wasn't – What's up with you? You seem to be avoiding me - and now you're biting my head off for some reason. If you're upset about Elyan you should just come out and say it, or at least tell me if I've done something wrong. It's never stopped you before. _Please_?"

She turns back to face him, "Ok, yes…I was a bit upset about Elyan…Which was bad – _is_ bad. I mean, I am happy for my brother and that he's got a good job and all that…I just wish…I don't want people to talk or to think that you're just doing this because of special favors or something to me…Not that we're not grateful for the help, but people talk. I don't want you to have to defend or have to make allowances for him – or me all the time."

Arthur frowns and shakes his head, looking right into her brown eyes, trying to figure out where she is going with this conversation.

"What 'people' are you talking about? I know you're a bit worried about how it's going to pan out, but you don't have to. You know we're doing everything properly. And as much as you probably won't like me saying this, the whole thing really has nothing to do with you – as in you shouldn't be so concerned, I mean. This is your _brother's_ job so -"

"This has EVERYTHING to do with me Arthur Pendragon! This is _my_ life! He is _my_ brother and you should have thought through all the bloody consequences first! I work there too! Were you not listening that night at Lancelot's party? I feel like you kind of monopolized the whole thing to your own advantage t-"

Gwen only becomes aware that she's now speaking louder and talking faster when Arthur cuts her off heatedly.

"What are you talking about? What advantage? I was just trying to help him, and it made good sense to head hunt for someone for this position. Now I'm getting a CIA interrogation? What's really going on Guinevere? In case you haven't noticed your brother is a grown man, a decorated army veteran – if he really wanted your help he would've asked for it. All I did was offer him a job, nothing more or less. Geez".

He sounds more than a bit baffled to boot but Guinevere is too worked up to care. She shakes her head angrily and points at his chest.

"It's about _you_ not overstepping your boundary and confusing the…friendship, that's all!"

Arthur shakes his head firmly and puts his hands out towards her in surprise.

"Overstepping _what_ boundaries? You don't let people in Guinevere, not really anyway. You don't have to do every bloody thing all by yourself you know? No one expects you to worry about everyone else all the time, not Elyan, Morgs, and least of all me. Why can't you just say 'thanks Arthur, for being there? For being a friend?' "

Gwen knows the situation has escalated into something that she wanted desperately to avoid, but now that they're here on the platform and she can't seem to stop the train of regretful words from pulling in to the stop.

"Yeah, well maybe that's how it should be. I guess I am just trying to figure out how to handle everything. I don't know if I want to deal with all the additional drama that being with you brings."

Arthur sighs, clearly annoyed now and moves back to lean against the counter, both of them now face each other from a few metres away. A safe distance, he thinks before replying.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself. You're too bloody stubborn for your own good. You keep going on about us being friends but you are so reluctant to trust me as one. "

"Well maybe it's better that way. It's already causing quite a lot of unnecessary drama and you said -", Arthur cuts her off in surprise. His tone clearly noting how exasperated and frustrated he is with the conversation.

"What? Wait…_What_ are you talking about? I _never_ said anything about us not being friends. Just 'cos we argue and you think-…Wow…You must think that poorly of me to imagine that just because a psycho ex of mine and my father make comments about us that I don't see our friendship lasting. Just be honest with me for five minutes Guinevere. Where _do_ you see this relationship going?"

"Don't go there Arthur. I like being with you – I've never doubted that. I just think there are _so_ many things at stake here – and I am not that daft to know that you defying your father publically over me was not a good thing for your relationship with him. At least you _still_ have a dad Arthur, don't you think that _that_ is relationship worth salvaging? I guess…I am just trying to figure out what it is exactly the two of us are doing here, and whether or not I still think it's a good thing." Gwen speaks slowly and evenly, the fight finally gone out of her when Arthur challenged her to admit how she felt. She, of course, has chosen the easy option.

He holds his palms up resignedly and nods his head dejectedly at her and as she watches those brilliant blue eyes cloud over, Gwen feels like she's about to burst into tears.

"Seriously? Ok fine. Don't talk about it. You let me know when you figure out what it is you want. Excuse me". With that he turns and walks out of the room.

Gwen bites her lip but can't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and she scuffs the floor with her toe.

**Gwen's POV**

_What have you done? I don't know. Yes you do. You could've told Arthur about what his father said! Why? What good would that have done? He would've just gone over to his house and gotten into another row over **me**. Yes, but he still deserves to know why you jumped down his throat. Yes he does. I was like a crazy person just now…God, what is wrong with me? I'll tell you if you like. No thanks. Ok then. Well first off, you just (possibly) told Arthur that you can never have a future with him – like real relationship future type of thing! No I didn't. Yes you did. You eejit. I'm not an eejit! I am doing this for the two of us. Its better this way. Everyone's happy. **Lucky** Uther. Stop it. No **you** stop it. It's not too late. Yes it is. Besides, he didn't even tell me how he felt. That's your comeback? It's all I've got. I'm going to India soon – two weeks time. He's running an international company – there are all these other women who are more suited to him. This, whatever it is we're doing is "inappropriate" as the dragon said. He's one of the world's most eligible bachelors; what would he want with a cleaner soon to be teacher when he could have a member of a royal family, an heiress or a supermodel? Ok then…Whatever you say. You sound **just** like Arthur. And **you** sound like a Whimpy Wilma. Yeah…I guess I do. Crap. What have I done? You're scared. You're confused. You care for him. Crap .Bullocks. Crap. _

She is too busy washing her face and mentally kicking her butt to notice the flash emitting from the bushes of the hedge facing the kitchen bay windows.

* * *

><p>Arthur makes small talk with friends and drinks some of a suspicious looking creation that Gwaine swears is 'the best future cocktail of all time' and after two glasses, he concurs that it doesn't really taste <em>that<em> bad, although the fact that he cannot feel his tongue after drinking said glasses is a bit worrying. He is trying to have a good time, but can't get the conversation with Gwen out of his head, or her strange behaviour.

**Arthur's POV**

_What just happened there? Uh…Guinevere was upset about…uh everything and yeah…Why? What did I do? What was all that about having a good relationship with my dad? She said that a lot actually…I just wish she could talk to me. Let me in. Do you? Of course. I…Yes? You were saying? There's no point. She obviously doesn't feel the same way or even want to talk about it. Are you ready to talk about your feelings? Maybe. Possibly. I could be. I wonder if people can switch sub consciouses? Sorry? Oh, er…my bad, was that out loud? Moving along, It's obvious she's into you **waaaay** more than she's saying. No she isn't. Now look who's sitting in the denial boat? Stop the sarcasm. Ok sorry. What I meant is; she wouldn't be this upset if she wasn't at least considering how she really feels about you. So I should?... Bloody hell, do I have to think of everything? I guess I do. It means you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Tonight? No, in two weeks time. But she'll be in India by then. Oh really? Wait…You're being sarcastic again aren't you? Hmm…No, don't answer that. She doesn't want to be friends anymore. She says it's too much. She's the one who got criticized by both my father and Vivian…She didn't deserve it but she got hurt…More than she ever let on, obviously. I just wish I could say something to make her feel better. Ok, do I need to keep repeating myself like any run of the mill top twenty dance/pop song lyrics now? No, no. I get it. I have to talk to her. **Finally**! _

Gwen and Arthur intentionally avoid each other for the rest of the evening, attempting to do it in an inconspicuous way; however, their mood changes are not lost on their friends, who pick up the weirdness factor straight away, despite their combined average alcohol intake for the evening.

* * *

><p>By 12 am most of the guests have left, and only the close friends and two of Elyan's army buddies remain. A plan has been hatched by Gwaine and Elyan to go out to their favourite club. M&amp;M decline in favour of staying back to clean up a little and Gwen offers to stay and help Morgana.<p>

While Arthur is in the bathroom and Gwen is helping Kelvin and Cathy load their van with the boxes on the street, Gwaine quickly whistles and all of them group together in the garden. As soon as they're all assembled, Percival nods at Gwaine who, although he's slightly swaying from side to side, is still competently coherent.

"Ok folks. Here's the thing. I dunno what happened to those two earlier, but my guess is there's trouble in paradise. So this is the plan. We-"He is cut off suddenly by Leon, hovering in the back of the group.

"Gwaine, I don't think it's such a good idea to keep drumming up plans...Maybe we should just leave well alone?" The rest of the group, including Elena who affectionately cuddles her husband knowing that he meant well with his comment, shakes their heads firmly and Morgana speaks up from where she is standing leaning against Merlin.

"Thank you Leon for the suggestion, but for once we Irish are together on this one. Gwen is staying with me tonight and Arthur already said he'd wait for Merlin and they'd get a cab back together so they'll both be here for a while anyway. Leave it with _us_." She confidently states while Merlin looks at her in surprise. '_Us_'? He thought he was done with any more '_Arwen_' plans, and he certainly doesn't relish the prospect of Arthur, or worse, Gwen maiming him anytime soon! Knowing he won't be able to change Morgana's mind, he wearily nods at the others and Elyan, who is now a solid member of this group, laughs quietly, happy that Gwen has such a great group of friends who obviously care very deeply for her wellbeing.

When Gwen and Arthur return, everyone says their goodbyes (rather hurriedly) and depart for the club, leaving Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur standing in the living room looking at each other in a not really but sort of awkward silence.

"Merlin, I need your help bringing things to the kitchen. Gwen, could you please bring in the stuff from the garden? Arthur, some of the heavier chairs need to come in from outside. Perhaps you could help Gwen…?" Morgana uses her cheerful voice (an amazing feat for 12 am) and after she receives two unenthusiastic nods from her friends, pulls Merlin towards the kitchen who in turn, throws Arthur and Gwen a look that translates somewhere between "I swear this was _not_ my idea guys. Sorry!" to "Be _nice _to each other!"

Gwen doesn't talk to Arthur, but just smiles faintly at him before going to the garden. By the time Arthur gets there, she is already placing dirty plates and glasses into a box on the floor. Arthur starts stacking the chairs in one corner. After five minutes of eternal silence save for the scraping of chairs and clinking of bottles, Gwen can't stand it any longer. Turning around she clears her throat loudly and Arthur hears her, and turns to look back at her, then continues moving furniture around.

"I…um…I wanted to say sorry for what I said in the kitchen. It's just that…Could you just _stop_ doing that for a minute please?" He finally stops and straightens up to face her.

"Not doing anything you wouldn't be doing too Guinevere", he says somewhat sarcastically. When Gwen opens her mouth to retort, she sees Arthur's face break into a goofy grin, and realizing that he is joking with her, she smiles at him. She knows that he is trying to smooth things over, and she appreciates it.

**Gwen's POV**

_This is Arthur. This is how he is with me. This is how he makes me feel. Talk to him Gwen! _

"Gotcha…" he says, starting to laugh. When Gwen joins in, he is relieved, and he revels in the sound of her laughter, something he thinks he could never get tired of hearing.

**Arthur's POV**

_Thank goodness…I love the sound of her laugh. And the way her eyes light up. Ok, could you sound **any** more like someone in a Mills & Boon novel? Come on Arthur. Now's your chance. Tell her how you feel. _

"You're funny", she says drolly, shaking her head.

He shrugs and grins back at her.

"I do try Guinevere. For you I can always be a clown…But no red clown shoes though – not really my shoe color." They both laugh again, as he walks over to where she is standing. The ice has broken.

"I guess I'm just trying to process everything that's happened. My brother's back and I'm off to India soon and then back to work somewhere else. I met you in amongst all of the other stuff and now…" she trails off, trying not to look too deeply into his piercing blue eyes which are focused on her right now.

Arthur shoves his hands in his jeans back pockets and shrugs.

"It's ok…I get it. Sorta…I mean, I know a lot's happened over the past few months. I'm sorry too – if you think I am too pushy and I shouldn't have said it's none of your business what with Elyan's job…I know he's your brother. I…uh…I feel things for you Guinevere, and I…I don't want to lose what we have. Even if you're not sure…"

"I don't know what we're doing here Arthur, but I feel the same way about you too. I just think that there are other…_factors_ to consider and –"

"Guinevere stop it! What matters is you and me. Screw what everyone else thinks. Can we at least spend time together before you go and see what…and where this goes? I mean…Um, if you want to that is. 'Cos if you don't want to then I guess I'd have to lower myself to be around Merlin all the time and Morgana might kill me for taking away essential snuggling time. She is quite scary when she's pretending to be calm and nice you know?" Gwen cracks up at Arthur's assessment of Morgana's steely nerve because it's quite accurate.

She nods shyly at Arthur, smiling up at him.

"Ok…Let's…see where this goes. I would, uh, _really _like that". Arthur lets out a breath that he wasn't sure he was holding.

In the brief moment of silence that follows, they both become conscious that the outdoor speakers are still on and Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody" comes on. Arthur grins at Gwen and nudges her.

"How about we start right now?" Gwen looks up at him quizzically.

"I heard through the grapevine that…a certain pair of country bumpkin 11 year olds once won a county fair talent show for their jazz/hip hop/ballet self-choreographed piece to this number and…well…I know all about your other talents, but this is one dance I would love the honor of learning from the maestro. I mean come on, the Grantham County Fair Talent Show 1st Place Award is a grand feat Guinevere. One must not be shy…"

Gwen covers her face in embarrassment, shaking her head.

"Hell no! Oh my God! Who told you about that?" She has turned red and stands very still while Arthur bursts into laughter again.

"Hey, come here. Seriously though…You and I have not even _had_ a dance yet – and we may not get another chance for a long time. Plus, I hear tell that _you _have got some serious dance moves. So, Ms. Leodegrance, it would give me great pleasure to dance with you this evening, er I mean morning." He bows gallantly and extends his hand to her, fixing his puppy dog expression blue eyes pleadingly on her.

Gwen giggles and shrugs, moving to stand next to him, playfully pushing him out of the way.

"What the heck? I mean, I would be delighted my good Sir. Now watch and learn Pendragon". They laugh again as she goes through the steps with him and he tries his best to imitate her movements. Arthur is not a bad dancer and they manage to do the chorus bits together before he breaks into the robot dance and they both begin a 'battle'. They are having such a good time, laughing and dancing and as Arthur spins her around, he trips on a bottle lying on the stones and they both fall down, as he pulls her down so that she falls on top of him.

**Gwen's POV**

_Great! Now what? He is…Um…Yeah…I can't think. Don't think. Just enjoy it. No, this is weird. Why? 'Cos we're friends. Uh huh…Sure looks like it. What was that? Uh nothing. Just relax. You'll be fine. You could kiss him right now and get it over with. No way! Ok…Just saying is all…_

Gwen desperately tries not to stare into his eyes, even though she is now in a bit of an embarrassing position on top of him on the floor. Arthur looks up at her and holds his breathe for a moment.

**Arthur's POV**

_Damn bottle. Sure sure. What's that? You **know** what to do Arthur. No. I can't do anything rash. I don't want to ruin our friendship. This is not ruining it. It's just taking it to the next level. You both want to. I know I do. Wow…Guinevere is…She's…beautiful. If you don't make your move in the next twenty minutes I will…You will what? I will stop offering assistance to you. Wait, aren't we the same person? Yeah, but you're a bit of a whimp so…yeah._

"Oof. Sorry Arthur", Gwen offers, trying not to blush furiously, fighting away her inner thoughts, trying not to imagine his lips on hers.

"Don't be. Are you alright?" Arthur finally finds his voice, noting that his throat has gone dry. Gwen nods, quickly getting up, pulling him up with her as the music changes and Uncle Kracker begins to sing "Smile". Arthur grins at her and still holding on to her, he gently puts her arms around his neck and moving closer, they both begin to slow dance.

As Arthur holds her close, feeling her crazy curls – which he realizes are one of his favourite things about Gwen, he inhales the white ginger lily scent of her perfume. He even knows the name of it, having seen her and Morgana getting all excited over a sale of it at their favourite shop a couple of weeks ago. For a brief second, he imagines what it might be like to wake up to that scent next to him every day for the rest of his life, and the idea does not scare him at all.

Gwen feels like her heart is beating at a million beats per second as Arthur pulls her closer to his chest and when she rests her cheek against his shoulder, she can feel his heart too. She wonders if he is feeling what she is right now. Almost as if he can read her mind, he speaks softly.

"Guinevere…I don't know if we'll get a chance to do this again for a while, but I want you to know that I care about you so much. That with you I can be myself. Not Arthur Pendragon – managing director of an international company who has to please everyone all the time. When I am with you, I can recite all the Bad Boys phrases and eat all the popcorn straight from the bag and talk about football and _anything_ really. I'm gonna miss you. I just…I don't want you to leave without you knowing that".

Gwen fights away the tears as she buries her face in his shirt, inhaling the scent that she has come to know as his. It's a mixture of woody aftershave and whatever type of expensive fabric softener his launderer uses. If she is being completely honest with herself, it's sort of, maybe, but really is quite, intoxicating right at this moment.

Arthur exhales slowly, hoping that he hasn't just screwed up the last chance he has at telling her how he (sort of) really feels about her as he can feel her moving back. He stops dancing and pulls back a bit to see her expression.

Gwen's eyes are suspiciously bright and she smiles up at him, still clasping her hands around his neck.

"I will miss you too Arthur. Very much. You'll have everyone and I'll…be alone...Well, I'll hopefully make new friends and I am really looking forward to the experience of course but…I will miss you as much as me, uh, I mean, I will miss you more than anything. Yeah, that's what I mean…" Gwen stammers through her response blushing furiously as she cannot seem to stop staring up at his mouth, or into his eyes. The way he's looking at her now makes her feel like her legs are going to turn to jelly.

**Gwen's POV**

_Oh stop it! You sound like a 13 year old talking to the head boy or something! Kiss him already would ya?_

Arthur continues to look at Gwen who he notices is trying not to blush, even though she's smiling up at him. What he does next he doesn't think about, he just does it. He pulls her closer and feeling her respond to it, he bends down as she moves towards him, their lips are just about to meet when out of the corner of his eye he sees the bushes directly behind them moving, as if something (or someone) large is in them.

He pauses and Gwen, who has closed her eyes, opens them as Arthur frowns at something behind her shoulder. She also turns to see what he is looking at and then back at him questioningly. He shakes his head and then whispers to her to stay put. When he walks over to the hedge he pushes it back but there is nothing there. Just the empty green space that borders with Morgana's house. Turning back to Gwen he shrugs and smiles, moving back to where she is now picking up the other bottles. He studies her for a moment, admiring her lovely profile under the soft tiki torches and garden lights and thinks about their almost kiss, cursing the stray dog or whatever it was that startled him. He hopes that there will be another chance very soon to try that again.

Gwen knows he is looking at her so she turns towards him and smiles, beckoning him over with an inclination of her head, hesitant at first, then she laughs, her dark eyes sparkling in a teasing manner.

"Come on Sherlock. These bottles are not going to pick themselves up." He joins her as they continue to clean up, laughing and chatting about the party and their friends' antics, both of them trying to figure out what to do next, knowing that the dynamics of their relationship have shifted. For now though, it's enough that they are both ok with it. Whatever '_it_' is.

They're still picking up bottles, chatting, and moving things around so they don't notice M&M standing at the door looking down towards them. Morgana rolls her eyes and moves away to go down to meet them leaving Merlin standing in the doorway grinning, but shaking his head at the same time.

"Geez…Will they or won't they? They're worse than those people on Bones! Sheesh!" he mutters to himself as he makes his way down to help his friends.

* * *

><p>The street, filled with cars two hours ago is now deserted save for one battered Ford Explorer parked not too far from Arthur's car. A stocky, short man shivers in the early morning chill as he turns up the heater and removes the excess leaves from his coat and beanie. Pulling out his cell phone he dials a number and prays that she won't answer, but of course she does.<p>

"Well?" the single word is not a greeting, but still enough to make him feel uneasy like he always does when he's in her presence.

"I think we may have hit the jackpot Ma'am," is his nervous reply.

"Good", he can almost picture the wicked grin etching across her porcelain features as she taps her perfectly manicured nails on the marbled table top in her penthouse apartment, "Meet me tomorrow; same time, same place and you'd better bring _all_ the evidence or the deal is off. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am", he agrees, eager to be rid of this client as soon as possible. Hanging up, he zips up his camera bag properly and starts the car. He is already thinking of how he will be able to use the money for this job on a holiday to somewhere much warmer than here.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Folks, I tried me best again to balance out the the emotional rollercoaster that 'my' Arwen relationship spurts out and all that jazz...In the end, you either like it or don't but that's ok :) Thanks for reading though and if you get the chance to review please do so as I love hearing what y'all think. Up next Chapter 21...<p> 


	21. The One With Baggage

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's bags, beer, gossipmongers and a bit of rain. Not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The One With Baggage<strong>

Gwen surveys her bags again, as she contemplates removing more stuff from the larger one. A practical person by nature, Gwen has tried to carefully follow the list sent to her from the school and doesn't want to take more things then she needs. Looking at her watch, she quickly moves her bags aside and sits down to put her shoes on, not wanting to be late but the sudden buzz of her cell phone indicates that Merlin is already downstairs waiting.

Merlin doesn't bother to turn off the engine as he taps his hands on the steering wheel humming along to Beyonce's 'Countdown' as he waits for Gwen. Watching her run towards his car as the rain starts he grins and makes a face at her as she rolls her eyes, getting into his car.

"Sorry! I was trying to do some last minute packing and lost track of the time. Hope you weren't waiting too long?" she is slightly out of breath as she struggles with her belt.

"Last minute packing? _You_? More like re-checking the bags eh? Yeah no worries, I said five so it's all good." He keeps his eyes on the road as he's trying to maneuver back into the busy afternoon traffic and Gwen settles back, momentarily closing her eyes.

**Gwen's POV**

_Ok, so Merlin's right – you are super organised. **All** the time. You know exactly what you want to do and you do it. So…Yeah…Don't say it. But you're thinking it! Yes I am…Is that a smile? Uh…this is a mental thought – how can it include smiling? Ok, I mean the **way** you're thinking it. You're happy. Yes, I am. But I'm sad too. I'll miss El, Morgs, Merlin and all the others – so much. And Arthur? Ok, daft question! I will miss him the most. Something has shifted in our relationship but, true to our unconventional form, nothing happens the way it's supposed to. Sigh…_

After a minute of contented silence Merlin clears his throat, causing Gwen to open her eyes and look over at him. Merlin smiles back briefly before looking back at the road.

"Not long now eh?" he offers, as Gwen shakes her head slightly in response.

"I know you're not going forever and it's not like there's no communication available and all that but, we'll all miss you heaps Gwen. Three months of no one to make fun of Arthur with…I suppose I will survive", he pauses as Gwen giggles at the theatrical way he stresses the last sentence.

"Ok so you'll probably bite my head off for saying this but…Gwen, what are you and Arthur doing? I mean, I know you're close and hang out, blah blah blah but seriously? You can't tell me that you don't see the way the man looks at you as if he's just crawled across a desert in search of a glass of water and you're a 1.5L bottle of Fiji Water or something –" Gwen cuts him off with a swat on his arm.

"Merlin! Please do not refer to me like I'm a beverage!" she retorts sternly, even though he knows she is not really annoyed because her eyes are twinkling. Merlin grins back and shrugs.

"Ok, bad analogy, but you know what I mean? Come on Gwen, you can tell me".

Gwen sighs, and slumps in her seat, playing with her bag strap.

"Yeah, I know Merlin. I, well, we – we kind of both admitted we have feelings for each other last weekend at the party. I still don't really know what we're doing or how things will play out – there's so much at stake here, but at least I tried to be honest with him and he was too. He was actually really sweet Merlin..," she trails off, remembering the way it felt being in his arms, and how she could almost feel his lips on hers. Shaking away those thoughts she sits up straighter.

"Ok ok, I don't need to know all those _extra _details Gwen. I haven't had any beer yet and it's kind of hard for a bloke to imagine another one being 'sweet', especially when it's the prince prat himself. So, what will you do?"

Gwen shrugs and looks at the buildings passing by outside.

"I don't know Merlin. We talked about spending time together and seeing where this goes but since last weekend I've been really busy with organising stuff to leave, and you guys had that mini emergency with that factory, which meant he was gone for the last two days. There hasn't been much time to spend together or talk about what's happened. So maybe it's better this way. I mean, I am coming back. It's not _forever_ you know?"

"Yeah, well _I_ hope you guys do get the chance to talk about it. I will not repeat this again – unless I am very _very_ pissed but honestly Gwen, you're good for him. You might not think that you have any influence on him, but you do. And as for what good he does for you, I wouldn't know 'cos it's Arthur and maybe we're all better off with as little of his highness as possible –"he pauses as Gwen swats him again and they both laugh.

"But one thing I know for sure is that he makes you happy. Happier than I have seen you for a while. Why shouldn't the girl who has to save everyone else all the time get a happy ending too eh?"

He pulls into the car park near their favourite pub and turns to look at the woman who, apart from Arthur, is his closest friend.

Gwen suddenly feels a bit teary eyed at Merlin's words and she reaches over to hug him tightly. They are interrupted by Elyan tapping on Gwen's window, urging them to hurry up. They both alight from the vehicle and move towards the pub entrance with Elyan, grateful the rain has eased off. Gwen makes to follow Merlin to the main doors when a petite woman dressed in black steps out in front of her. Elyan enters the pub, leaving Merlin standing next to Gwen.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Gwen Leodegrance?" she asks, looking closely at Gwen. Gwen nods slightly, looking at her.

"Jena Harders, News of the Century. I was wondering if you could give us a comment before we run the story on you and your _prince_." Gwen frowns and steps back, clearly confused.

"Sorry? _What _story?" she asks. Jena Harders sighs impatiently, pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a close up picture of Gwen's bewildered expression. Merlin moves forward hastily and puts his hand on Gwen's arm.

"What's this about?" he asks somewhat 'lawyerish' (as Gwen and Morgana jokingly call it when Merlin switches to professional mode). Gwen is grateful that her friend is here.

"Let's just say we got a scoop on a secret affair that has a certain head of a very well known multinational company carrying on with an employee, and that special favors have been given. These companies have a strict office relationship policy but I guess where the Boss is involved the rules don't apply eh? We have pictures and other juicy bits thrown in for good measure-"Gwen cuts her off, as she is able to put two and two together.

"I don't know where you got your information from Ms. Harders but it's incorrect. I'm sorry that whoever gave you your '_scoop_' fed you a bunch of lies. Excuse me". With Merlin still holding her arm, she turns to move into the pub, but Jena Harders moves to block her again.

"Thought you'd say that. We did some digging and the story is a good one. We're gonna run it anyway missy. I just wanted to give you a chance to get a comment in edgewise. No?" Merlin shakes his head and firmly steers Gwen towards the doors.

"So _none_ of its true then? Arthur Pendragon _didn't _hire your brother without going through the proper channels? You two have _never _had late night rendezvous _in_ the PI building?" Gwen hesitates and tries to mask her shock at the barrage of questions but she's too late. Jena Harders smiles triumphantly; she has caught that look in Gwen's eyes. Smiling sweetly at Merlin's scowling expression; she turns on her heel and walks off satisfied with the outcome of her 'interview' with Gwen.

Gwen is still flabbergasted by what just happened and looks at Merlin and he just shrugs. Pushing open the doors Gwen notices the lights are all off and its very quiet. Frowning, she turns back to ask Merlin what's going on and hears a loud chorus of voices shout in the dark as the pub lights come on, highlighting a bunch of people standing underneath a banner reading "Good Luck Gwen!"

"**SURPRISE!**" All her friends and close colleagues from her uni, the school where she did her practical and PI are there for a farewell drinks party organised by Kathy and Merlin.

Gwen laughs and moves to hug her friends and colleagues as the music comes on and people mingle around, eager to greet the guest of honor. Merlin leans against the counter next to Kelvin and Elyan who are talking about the upcoming Gunner's game and watches Gwen greeting people. He knows that she is ok, but that the meeting with the reporter for that hack gossip paper unsettled her and that she's trying to enjoy her party. Worried, Merlin pulls out his phone and dials Arthur's number but gets his voicemail. Hopefully he gets here soon, Merlin thinks. He wants to warn him about the reporter and the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Arthur's building…<strong>

Arthur shuts the door, mentally cursing himself for falling asleep on the couch after he returned from the factory a couple of hours ago because he knows he is running late for Gwen's farewell party. He's relieved that the whole problem is fixed and that he can deal with other issues that Uther insists he handle himself.

**Arthur's POV**

_Also, you know you're anxious to spend time with Gwen. Of course I am! Geez…We almost kissed for Pete's sake. I told her how I felt…Well I hope she realised that's what I was doing. Sighing…Uh why are you sighing? Because I thought this was the 21st century and people no longer speak in parables and just say what they mean. And? And you two are speaking to each other in riddles, but hey, whatever works. I just want to spend some time with her before she leaves. **Just **us. So we can figure out what we're doing. **You **know what you want to do. Yeah, I want to be with her._

Walking towards his car he is suddenly stopped by a petite woman who steps in front of him. He thinks he recognises her as some sort of reporter – having dealt with tabloids for many years now but he can't remember which one.

"Hi Mr. Pendragon. Jena Harders, News of the Century. We're running a story on your affair and wondered if you had any extra comment to make?" all of this is said in a syrupy sweet tone which Arthur, who now recalls this reporter from one of those dodgy gossip paper ones, is anything but charming.

Frowning, and then laughing coolly, Arthur looks down at the woman.

"Wow Ms. Harders, it must be a slow week for you. What, you couldn't get Pippa Middleton to admit that she's apparently had Botox? So you're here sniffing around for some other bites? I hate to tell you but this time, you'd just be printing lies – not that that has ever stopped you guys". Arthur smiles back, just as sweetly.

Unperturbed, Jena Harders presses for more info, swiftly pulling out her camera phone to snap a picture of him and then turning on the voice recorder.

"Why Arthur, I'm _touched_ you give us so much credit. You know we'll just say Pippa's had the Botox anyway and that any story with Arthur Pendragon in it sells like hot cakes. Pity…What would Uther think about his son carrying on with a cleaner behind the scenes at his hugely successful company? Do you see yourself settling down with someone who is clearly not what Daddy Dearest had in mind? I'm sure he's _aware_ of what's going on isn't he? All the favors…I mean, you have all those policies and what not…Very sordid – and not like your _usual _type of women..." She stops talking when she sees the fire flash in Arthur's blue eyes and he stiffens.

"I don't know what you've heard but I suggest you think very carefully about whether you want to print something that is false and then see your company sued out of business for this". He speaks slowly and frostily. Jena Harders grins broadly and saunters away from him, then pauses and turns back to him.

"We're going to run it anyway Lover Boy. Nothing you or the cleaner – who is quite pretty by the way, even if she is a bit naïve, can do about it. I just wanted to give you a chance to make a comment. Going once, going twice…"

Arthur strides over to where she's standing and Jena can see he is clearly fuming now.

"All you care about is selling your two bit paper, there's no need to drag Guinevere into this. She's a good person and doesn't deserve this. You want a comment? Ok here it is; your story is a bunch of lies, probably fed to you by someone who is just trying to sabotage the company, or because of some personal grudge and the next time you hear from me, it'll be through our lawyers".

With this final comment Arthur strides back to his car and gets in, driving off at an unnecessary speed.

Jena Harder watches him leave, with a smug look on her face as she listens to a replay of Arthur's angry voice, "…there's no need to drag Guinevere into this. She's a good person and doesn't deserve this".

Grinning, she makes her way back to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>At the pub…<strong>

Arthur finally arrives and spotting Merlin near the darts board, he makes his way over, accepting the beer Merlin hands him.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? Tried calling you twice", Arthur catches the worry in Merlin's tone and nods at him to continue.

"On our way into the pub Gwen and I were stopped by a reporter from that we-love-scandal newspaper. She said they were about to print a story about you and Gwen having some sort of affair. I am praying you at least have an idea what that's about?"

Arthur grips the beer bottle tighter, nodding grimly at Merlin.

"She came to see me too – about twenty minutes ago. Said they had a story about Guinevere and I having a '_sordid_' affair - that was the word she used. She went on about favors, the company policies, and things, implying that maybe I was doing stuff for Gwen because of our so called affair. I told her it was lies and pulled the 'sue the pants off you guys' line but she said they'd print it anyway. I don't understand what the point of the whole thing is? To damage the company? To get some sort of revenge on Uther? It can't be against Guinevere; who in the world would want to hurt her? Where did the paper even _get_ this information from? Unless…No, she _wouldn't_…No…", Merlin nudges him as Arthur is now staring off into space, his blue eyes suddenly going hard.

"Arthur! What are you thinking about?"

Shaking his head, Arthur puts his beer down on the counter and glancing towards where Gwen is chatting with her friends, he knows she hasn't realised he's here yet, then he looks back at Merlin.

"I think I know the source of all of this Merlin. She's been out for blood since she returned. When Dad's little plan for the two of us to rekindle our relationship died, I can imagine it didn't sit well with her. That lit-"Merlin cuts off his explanation

"What? You think Rhinoplasty Rita possibly fed info to the press? Arthur…You know I would be one of the first people to offer to help her pack if Vivian decided she wanted to leave civilization for a new life in the Arctic Region, but that's a pretty serious accusation to make. Plus you don't have any proof it was her. It could be anyone with a grudge against you, the Boss or the company in general. Or it could just be a 'what sells our paper 'day for the press and they just want to go with harmless chitchat they overheard from some PI person at a local pub, who knows? "Merlin is off on a monologue and doesn't notice that Arthur has already put his jacket back on and is moving away from him.

"I think what's more important at this stage is to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow in terms of damage control given that they will still run the story. I mean your father will...Arthur? Hey, where are you going?" Arthur stops walking away and turns back to Merlin.

"I need to at least find out and deal with it. I have a plan – well a way to figure out if she's involved anyway".

Merlin closes his eyes for a moment. Nine times out of ten whenever Arthur Pendragon has uttered those four words, the 'plan' has always gone a bit pear shaped and Merlin has had to intervene.

"A _plan_? Well that's great _Brenda Lee_. Good luck with that. Seriously though Arthur, we need to talk about the story."

"I'll see you later. We'll talk about damage control then ok?" he looks over at Gwen who is now dancing with Kelvin and Elyan, laughing at something her brother said. The sight of her makes him feel more relaxed.

"Oh and please tell Gwen I'm sorry I couldn't stay but something came up and I'll try and call her later tonight".

Gwen recognises Arthur's fair hair and his jacket as he moves towards the doors of the pub, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. She stops dancing when she notices the grim way Merlin looks at his retreating back and hopes that everything is ok. Shoving the worrying thoughts of the reporter out of her head she giggles and lets Gaius grab her hand and twirl her around in a circle.

* * *

><p><strong>At PI Building…<strong>

Arthur knocks briskly on the door, not bothering to wait for a response before opening it and entering. Vivian is sitting behind her desk, and although her porcelain features show surprise at his appearance, it is only for a few seconds before the show smile is back and she smiles flirtatiously up at him.

"Arthur! What a lovely surprise. I guess if you're back from Wesley the factory issue is sorted now? Please have a seat. Would you care for some coffee?"

Arthur remains standing trying not to display any signs of agitation which would give away his plan of attack. Shaking his head, he smiles at her and then pulls up one of her chairs, sitting down across from her.

"I'm fine thanks. Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something that's just come to my attention. Someone, possibly one of our associates here at PI could be feeding information to the press. Information that, if possessed by the wrong people could send out the wrong message about us, well specifically about me. I'll be honest, frankly, I am worried Vivian", pausing to make it look like he's struggling to find the words to continue.

He takes note of Vivian's smile turning from adoring to an almost evil smirk. When Arthur seems ready to speak again the affectionate smile is back.

"Their story will paint me as a sleazy guy who preys on women and as the reporter who cornered me today said – it lists all the women at this company that I've had affairs with", Arthur pauses, and mentally takes note of the change in Vivian's expression, going from smug to shock when he mentioned the affairs – _plural_. Arthur is now eighty percent sure it was Vivian who gave information to the press and moves the plan up a notch.

"My father is probably never going to forgive me for this Viv. It would ruin my future career here – they named a whole bunch of women, including you. They talked about our relationship too…I would have to leave, resign. Possibly move somewhere different, _definitely _far away. None of you would _ever_ see me again; you know how Father is about reputation and status?" Arthur puts his head in his hands for effect and it works. Vivian is out of her chair and sitting next to Arthur in less than three seconds. Putting her hands on top of his, she makes him look up at her.

Her light brown eyes well up with tears. Arthur sits up straighter, keeping her hands on his.

"Vivian? What's the matter?"

She shakes her head, sniffing now.

"Oh Arthur! I'm so sorry! I never meant for all of this to happen! Not to you." she lets go of his hands and looks down at her lap.

"What are you talking about Vivian? How can this be your fault?" Arthur plays dumb.

"When I came back to PI, I thought there was a chance that you and I could…That you and I could take up where we left off again but you didn't want anything to do with me. You ignored me, you never answered my emails to have coffee, and you never included me in your plans with friends. I didn't think you could treat me this way but-"Arthur has finally had enough of this charade, jumping out of his chair he moves away from her and stands near her couch.

"But I said no so you decided to _ruin_ my reputation instead? How could you do that to me Vivian? In case you forget YOU left me three years ago!" Arthur is angry, but for some reason, more than anger, he also can't help feeling a bit sad and kind of sorry for her.

Vivian's cool and calm composure is gone as she openly sobs, still sitting in the chair, shaking her head.

"I _never_ wanted to leave you in the first place Arthur! I waited...for as long as I could. For you to notice me. For you to _want_ to marry me. You have no idea what it's like, wanting someone who doesn't want you back…So I left you, but I never really stopped wanting you back. When your father offered me a job here I came back and I put myself out there to you that night at the party. You turned me down. You told me that we could never be together. It hurt Arthur. _So_ much…And when I saw her. When I saw her, a…_cleaner_…" she pauses as Arthur hands her a tissue from her desk and she blows her nose. He decides to ignore the fact that Vivian has referred to Gwen in this manner because he wants her to finish her story.

"When I saw how you spoke about her, how you looked at her. I knew it was too late for me. I was upset and jealous and…I wanted to get my revenge".

Arthur shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around all of the things that Vivian has said; he sits back down, on the couch, further away from her.

"So it _was_ you who told father about Guinevere and me that night? Which caused us to have that fight? I – kind of understand why you wanted to get back at me but what did she ever do to you? You were so nasty and –"

Vivian has stopped crying now, but is still visibly upset and she interrupts Arthur loudly, glaring over at him

"Because you loved her even then! I could see it in your eyes Arthur! All my life I have gotten everything I've ever wanted and this time, I couldn't have you because you were already taken – you just didn't know it yet! I was angry, hurt, and embarrassed so I…I hired a PI to track you both and to take pictures of you, find out information – even about you hiring her brother and then contacted an ex school mate who is a reporter with a newspaper owned by Father. I never said anything about other women, or about me. I don't know how they got all that other information, I _swear_! I only -"

Arthur looks at Vivian. The anger he felt towards her has faded away a bit as he watches her now; a sad, lonely, bitter lady with $200 runny mascara crying into a ratty tissue.

"I know you didn't Vivian. I made that stuff up. I had a feeling that you might have had something to do with this whole thing but…I needed to find out for sure", Arthur pauses before continuing.

"Vivian…I'm…I'm sorry." He says finally. Vivian looks up in surprise.

"What? Why are you sorry? I'm the psycho one", she blurts out as Arthur smiles faintly.

"Because you're right. When you and I were together, I wasn't a perfect boyfriend. I was all about my career and going places with the company but at that stage I was still letting Father call the shots- I know I got into the relationship because of all the pressure, keeping up with the traditions of being a Pendragon and doing what 'we're supposed to do', and that was not fair to you – because I knew you were more involved than I ever was. When you left, even though I was a bit sad, I didn't feel like I needed to fight for you because I was kind of relieved to be able to do what I always wanted to. I know that sounds horrible but it's the truth. It may not seem like much now and it's a bit late but I _am_ sorry".

Vivian blows her nose and gives him a bleary smile.

"Thank you Arthur. I should be the one apologizing for all the things I've done to you and your friends over the years. I know you don't have to accept it but I…I'm truly sorry".

Arthur comes to sit next to her again, and looks at closely. He has known Vivian Olaf all his life but has never known her to admit to any wrongdoing and most of all apologise for her actions or words.

Smiling gently, Arthur nods and Vivian smiles back, somewhat hesitantly. Suddenly, she stands up, as if she's remembered something urgent. Arthur watches her as she moves back towards her desk for her cell phone.

"Yes, Jena Harders please. I don't care if she's in a meeting. You can tell her that Vivian Olaf – as in _Olaf Publishing & Co_ is calling for her and she'd better be on the other end of the line in the next two seconds. What's that? She's free? Lovely…Yes, I will hold thank you. Jena? Yes. I know, I heard. There's been a change of plans so I wa- Yes, you heard me – I want it scrapped. I don't _care _if you've already run it up to the front office. Stop it. I don't think we need to bother the Editor with this do we? I don't care, not my problem. Fix it. Bye". Hanging up, she turns back to Arthur who is now standing, watching her.

She bites her lip and looks down guiltily.

"Thank you Vivian", he says quietly. Vivian shrugs and finally looks up, meeting his eyes.

"It's the very least I can do after all the things I've done to you…and Gwen…" When Vivian says her name Arthur's heart beats a little bit faster. He mentally breathes a sigh of relief, not just for him, but for Gwen and what might have happened if the article had come out. Vivian doesn't miss the way his expression changes when she mentions her name.

"You…um…you really care for her don't you?" she ventures the question.

Arthur doesn't answer, just nods. Vivian gestures towards the door.

"Well, you'd better go get her – before she leaves eh?"

Arthur moves towards the door, and then turns back to where Vivian is now sitting back down at her desk.

"Will you be ok?" he asks

Vivian's million dollar smile is back on her face as she turns to meet his gaze.

"I will be now. Thank you Arthur".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep...who would've thunk it? Vivian actually is capable of being human...in a not too bad way :) Did anyone pick up on the tiny reference to tv show The Closer? ;) Anyhoo, thanks for sticking around and reading. Please drop us a review if you get the chance. Up next Chapter 22... <strong>


	22. The One With Cleansing

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's alcohol, Denzel and Ryan (ooh arr! sorry, that's just me drooling on my keyboard), Uther being...Uther and a spa! Not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated. Also, I am really really sorry about the loooong wait and thank my faithful reviewers who pm'd to check up on me. I am fine - just swamped with RL doo woops and what not. Here it is: Chapter 22...Hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The One With Cleansing<strong>

Gwen gives the empty (and spotless) locker a final wipe down with the damp cloth, before standing back to have a final look. She locks it and leaves the locker room.

**Gwen's POV**

_I know it sounds silly to get sentimental about a locker but here I am… When I answered the ad to work here two and a half years ago, I didn't know that I would meet another best friend, and meet a whole bunch of other close friends, or…Arthur. I knew **of **him – the tabloids and the gossip mags 'news' about him and models…but I wouldn't have met him. Funny how things happen that way isn't it? Stop getting all sentimental Gwennie! Get a move on. Morgs is coming to pick you up in front. Ah, that's right, the 'Morgs and Gwen Day' – whatever **that** means. I wonder what happened to Arthur the day of my party…He left your party – very abruptly. Yeeees…but he wouldn't have unless it was really important. Yes, but why didn't he want to tell you when he finally rang late last night? I dunno…Maybe it's confidential. Work stuff? Okay…No big deal, you can meet up with him later. Well you leave in less than a week so it will be soon…_

* * *

><p>Gwen hops into Morgana's car as she hangs up the phone rather hurriedly. Gwen puts her seatbelt on as Morgana starts up the car again.<p>

"Who were you talking to Morgs?" she enquires as she fiddles with the car radio looking for their favourite station.

Morgana shrugs casually and concentrates on driving, "Uh…Merlin. He was just calling to say hi". Gwen sighs overdramatically at her friend and pretends to swoon, "Ah true love…Truly _sickening_", she says jokingly as Morgana sticks her tongue out. They both burst into laughter.

Half an hour later they are driving up a winding, well manicured driveway with beautiful grounds and fountains. Gwen looks around her with interest and decides not to bother asking Morgana for the fifteenth time where they are going for their "Gwen and Morgs Day" because she will just keep telling her in that annoying secretive way "you'll see".

When they finally pull up at the entrance to the most exclusive spa in the city "The Eden Centre" , Gwen notices the sign and gasps, clapping her hands in glee, turning to Morgana who smiles proudly.

"Oh my god Morgs! How did you-? This place is so exclusive! I mean, we always talked about coming here one day - if we could, but it's too much, seriously, we ca-", Morgana waves her hand and cuts of Gwen's speech with a grin.

"Yes, we did always talk about coming here one day – when we had money (and connections to do it because for this place it helps) and all that jazz...Gwen, **I** wanted to make your last week special and our day out today extra fun so yeah, here we are and no issues about how exclusive or how dear it is – you deserve this and **we** are gonna have a great time, ok?" The two best friends hug, and enter the spa for a full day of relaxation and spa heaven. Morgana watches Gwen fondly as she exclaims about how lovely the spa is, silently thanking Arthur for pulling some strings to get them booked in for a whole day.

* * *

><p>The communications director finally leaves his office as Arthur wearily asks his assistant if his schedule is finally clear. He feels tired, but happy and brightens up considerably as he dials an all too familiar number on his mobile. He was pleasantly surprised when Morgana had called him two days ago to ask if he could help them get into the exclusive Eden Centre Spa, knowing that the owner of the spa was a family friend of the Pendragons. Arthur doesn't really understand what it is about spas and women needing to go to them, but because it is for Gwen, of course he was happy to organise it for her.<p>

_"Hello you've reached Gwen's phone. Sorry I can't take your call but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_

Arthur hates voice mail, and is about to hang up but then he remembers today is "Gwen and Morgs Day" and they will be 'busy' all day, so he takes a deep breath and speaks.

_"Guinevere? Hey, it's me, Arthur Pendragon. I – er…Okay, why did I just say my last name? Okay, that was weird. Um, anyway, so, I know you're doing something top secret today with Morgana but I wondered if you were free tomorrow night? I thought we could go t-"_ Beep Beep Beep…

**Arthur's POV**

_Great! My voice message got cut off…Nice. Now what? Uh, you can call back and leave another message? No, that's dorky...Yeah, it is, as opposed to saying your full name on a voice message to the woman you're not in love but really are. Stop it. But it's so fun with you. Stop it. Call her back. I will…I will._

* * *

><p>Gwen stretches out on her couch with a mug of hot chocolate, sighing contentedly. It had been a long and luxurious day with Morgana at the spa, and they were later joined by Elena for dinner and karaoke at their favourite sushi place before she came home to find a note from Elyan saying he would be doing the night shift at PI.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

_Only a couple of days left before I leave for India…Elyan is happy and likes his work. M&M are happy together, and Arthur is…Well, he and I are finally going on a…okay, maybe it isn't. I don't know. Well, I am hoping it might be, but we – he, well we both didn't say the word or anything when I called him back after I heard his unconventionally, but cute voice message. Okay, did I just call Arthur Pendragon cute? Eh…yes I did. Great…**One** slow dance with him and I'm fifteen again. So we're having dinner tomorrow, well doing something tomorrow anyway. He said to meet outside my building at 6:30 pm. Is it ok to be excited? And a little bit nervous? Its Arthur, you don't have to be…No, I do. Why? Because it's Arthur… _

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day of the (not) date arrives…<em>**

Arthur is already running late – thanks to the meeting finishing later then he had hoped, and he is just about to leave the office when Mathieu, his father's assistant calls to inform him that his father needs to see him at his house at half past five for an urgent family matter which he is not allowed to discuss on the phone. Arthur frowns but sighs inwardly and confirms that he will there on time. He decides to leave work early and go home before going to his father's home, that way he can meet Gwen straight afterwards whatever it is his father has in store for him.

* * *

><p>When Arthur arrives at his father's town house, he is surprised to find caterers bringing food and beverages out to the garden and spotting Uther walking towards his study, he follows him in. Upon entering he finds him already sitting behind his mahogany desk, waiting for Arthur to take a seat. His expression, true to form, is grim.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_For once, it would be great if he could just smile or at least say something other than "Arthur it's come to my attention"…Oh well, at least I know he is consistent in his disapproval of me and what I do with this company. I wonder what I've done now…I just hope this doesn't take too long. I don't want to be late to meet Guinevere._

Arthur doesn't have to wait long as he gets right to the point.

"Arthur, I had a visit from Vivian on Tuesday before I went to my committee meeting," his father begins in his usual curt tone.

Hearing the name, Arthur sighs inwardly, bracing himself for the fallout.

"She told me that she was resigning, effective immediately. Did you know anything about this, because I certainly did not."

Arthur waits a moment before replying with a shake of his head, "No, I didn't. She did not say anything to me on the matter. Perhaps, she felt it was better she told you herself seeing as you are the one who hired her", he can't help adding, which of course, causes Uther's face to turn even stonier (if that is possible).

"Why would she resign? She was settling in here and I thought...Well I _assumed_ that the two of you were rekindling your relationship as it should be, given that you -"

Arthur shakes his head and laughs out loud, something that surprises both his father and himself. Usually he can restrain himself in this type of situations, but all of a sudden he feels tired, and his father's supposition that Vivian was a good fit for PI.

"Father, as I have told you time and time again, Vivian came back here as an employee of Pendragon Industries and she and I are not and have not resumed our relationship at any time since she's been back. That would be inappropriate at any rate, so I wish you would stop thinking it were so".

Uther lets out an angry sigh and glares at Arthur, "Yes, we all know you are _stringent_ in your own observance of company rules regarding relationships within the work place Arthur. You're _sure_ you had nothing to do with her leaving?"

Arthur takes a deep breath, willing himself not to lose his temper with his father who he knows is now trying to rile him up intentionally. He stands up and picks up his jacket, giving a sign to his father that he believes this meeting is now over.

"Did she give _you_ a reason for her resignation Father?" he asks evenly, choosing to ignore the inference.

Uther shrugs and also stands up, "She said she wanted a change of scenery and is moving to be closer to her older sister in France. I just hope it's not because of you and your actions – _again_".

Arthur snorts and shakes his head, "Of course, you _would_ immediately think it was my fault. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Vivian is also tired of other people deciding things for her? That she wants to start over and do things for herself for once?"

Uther looks startled and pauses before speaking, in a quieter and somewhat regretful tone this time.

"You know, half the time, I don't understand what it is you're trying to do Arthur. What is it that makes you want to…to _rebel_ against me and our traditions so much? What is it that I have done to make you act this way? You come from a long line of Pendragons and with that comes tradition, honor, and responsibility. I have tried to teach you, to ready you for all of this but…But I don't get it."

Arthur sighs, and sits back down in his chair.

"Father…Believe me when I tell you, all I have ever tried to do is follow the example you and my ancestors have set with this company. Part of that is to use our fortunes and successes for good and to continue to maintain our company as a leader in the world, it is necessary to move with the times, to bring in positive practices and work with people, understand your associates, not just…rule over them and –"

Uther stands up and turns away from Arthur angrily, and then he begins to pace around his study, as if he is willing himself to calm down.

"Arthur, I don't know how many times I can tell you! Do you honestly think I will ever let you run this company if you act and think this way? All the things you do and practices you bring in, you can't think this will make this company more successful do you ? You think hanging around with people who are… not from your station will do anything for you or this company?"

Arthur stands up again, ready to leave once more.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't make all this effort Father. Now, was there anything else?"

"Sit down! I am not finished! You will obey me and show me some respect in my own house!" he thunders glaring at his son who remains standing, staring back at him, silently counting to ten in his head.

"I did not come here to fight, nor is it my intention to disrespect you", Arthur concedes quietly while remaining standing, "but I take offence to you inferring that I somehow jeopardized Vivian's employment at PI and as for all the other things you've told me, I take under advisement, but I make no apologies if they are for the betterment of the company that you and our family – _with_ the help of all our associates have built up so successfully".

The elder Pendragon opens his mouth as if he is about to say something more on the matter, but instead he nods briskly and moves towards the door.

"Right, well. Then I suppose we'd better go out there and host the party then shall we?" turning with his hand on the door.

"What party?" Arthur is confused, trying to recall any emails or memos coming from the CEOs office informing him about a function and fails.

Uther turns to give him a strained smile, "Well, that's the other reason why I required you to be here. Since Vivian's leaving, it was necessary that we host a farewell for her. All the senior executives will be present, as well as our major stakeholders and the board members. You will be co-hosting of course as the Deputy Director and –"

"Father, forgive me for interrupting you, but when did you decide to do this? I didn't read any memos about this – or her resignation. I should have been notified earlier as per –", now its Uther's turn to cut him off.

"Arthur, I am the CEO, I do not need to run _anything_ by you unless it requires your signature, and Vivian is a family friend so of course, I wanted to do this myself. Why are you being so skittish? Or dressed like you're going to a local pub? I thought you would come straight from the office."

Arthur mentally groans in frustration, "Actually, I already made plans to meet up with...Gui-uh, a friend tonight so obviously –"

"Obviously you _will_ cancel. Arthur, you just gave me a flowery speech in there about continuing to maintain the successes of Pendragon Industries for the entire world to see. This is part of it – this is _your duty _my boy, if you cannot make sacrifices for the company - which includes maintaining your reputation and putting it first over some…_outing_ with friends, then you are clearly not ready for the reins. So which is it?" Uther is impatient and now tapping his foot as he watches caterers and guests moving around outside.

Arthur exhales the breath he has been holding and sighing, he follows his father out towards the party area. Uther offers Arthur a brief smile of satisfaction as both Pendragons go into the gardens to greet their guests for Vivian's farewell party.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Don't tell me, Merlin locked your keys in the car again and you're on your way to call AAA for assistance and you'll be an hour late?" Gwen jokes as she answers her mobile, attempting to do up the Pendragon red scarf Arthur gave her at the same time. She is almost ready.<p>

Arthur smiles faintly into the phone, "No, actually, something came up and I have to host a work reception tonight. I'm…I'm really sorry Guinevere. I didn't know this was happening, but my father is hosting a farewell for Vivian and, well it's a company do so yeah…" his voice trails off when he realizes there is complete silence on the other end.

"Vivian? As in Vivian _Vivian_? She's leaving PI? Since when?" Guinevere's clearly surprised and interested in that bit of news, but thankfully, doesn't sound annoyed.

"Since Tuesday when she handed in her resignation. Yeah, so – anyway, I'm gonna be late. I tried to get out of staying long, but I just found out I have to give a speech and that's not for a while yet, there's some sort of show as well. I'm so sorry Guinevere, I had no idea and now I know we've made plans tonight but –"

"Hey, it's ok, this is work. You are the Boss man, your presence is warranted". [She laughs and it sounds wonderful to Arthur] "It's ok, really. I'll just play chaperone for M&M – El's working late shift again tonight so yeah, no worries. Hey, what time do you think you'll be done? Maybe you can just meet us later then?"

"Really? I am _really_ sorry Gwen, seriously I am. I'd love to catch up with you later. I'll call you ok?"

"You do that, and _stop_ saying sorry. I get it, I do. Take care of yourself Pendragon – and try not to annoy your dad too much Arthur…" she finishes with a giggle, to which Arthur snorts in response.

"I won't. Thanks for being so understanding about this. See you later? Bye."

**Arthur's POV**

_I can almost picture Gwen twirling a stray curl around her index finger as she talks on the phone. By now I've lost count of the number of times I've watched her do this (and countless other mannerisms) when I'm around…I hope that doesn't mean I'm some kind of pervert or 'an obsessed idiot'…That's what Merlin and Gwaine called me when I said her hair isn't black – its dark brown with reddish tints….Okay, I suppose that sounded a bit like I knew **too** much details, considering I am a guy and guys are only meant to identify normal block colours…Whatever. I **hate** cancelling on her. I can't believe Father and all his…Crap!Crap! Crap! The irony is, in the past, when I have been with women who I didn't really care for, I never had problem with lying to get out of meeting up with them and often used the "work function, sorry can't get out of it, can we do a rain check? " line, and yet, here I am, finally going out with Guinevere and there really **is** a work function. LOL...What's so funny? Oh nothing…Sorry, my bad that was out loud again. Thank you for your **assistance **sub conscious. Hey, don't take your frustrations with Uther out on me. Sorry. _

Hanging up, and putting a fake smile on his face, he returns to where Uther, Vivian's parents and Vivian are sitting at a table chatting about their upcoming trip to the French Open. Vivian looks up at him and smiles amiably, patting the seat next to her. He sits down and she orders them a round of drinks. When they arrive, she nudges him and points to his glass.

"You look like you could use it". Arthur picks up his glass and clinks it with hers and they both drink.

* * *

><p>Three hours have passed and everyone has gone, including Uther who left for a late dinner with Vivian's parents. Arthur and Vivian sit at the pool bar laughing and swapping stories with the aid of their bottle of Jack Daniels. Arthur is pleasantly drunk and for the first time in his life, actually sincerely enjoying Vivian's company. Finally, Vivian stands up and swaying slightly, declares it is time to go home and she moves towards the entrance to look for her father's chauffeur.<p>

Arthur follows her, and he manages to find his phone and notices two missed calls from Merlin and one from Gwen. He calls Gwen's mobile which she doesn't answer and he doesn't want to leave her a drunken voice message so he hangs up, mentally promising to call her once he's back in town.

"Come on then Arthur. I'll drop you off", Vivian calls out to him from the limo door.

They make their way to the limo, where Vivian is already pulling out mini bottles for the ride home.

* * *

><p>Gwen, Merlin and Morgana decided to watch a movie and have a drink and pizza at their local cafe. Merlin sips his beer and relaxes in their booth, listening to Gwen and Morgana discussing how Denzel is still in his prime, notwithstanding the fact he is now in his mid fifties, and that having him <em>and<em> Ryan Reynolds "that hottie!" Morgana had squealed in a total fan girl circa age 14 fashion, in a film, and that no matter how thin the plot was, certainly helped. He rolls his eyes and looking at the pub clock, wishes that Arthur would hurry up and get here. There is too much 'girl talk' for his liking, not that he understands half of what they're saying anyway.

Arthur had rung him earlier to tell him about the farewell party for Vivian at Uther's house and Merlin had been surprised because like Arthur, he hadn't known Vivian had resigned. He wasn't surprised the old Dragon would have staged a party at his house at the last minute though; in that sort of twisted- last chance-matchmaking-fiasco that only upper class society would engage in.

Merlin shakes his head and wonders, not for the first time if Arthur is truly ready to be his own man, and how long he is going to let Pendragon Snr call the shots on his life choices. He'd already told Arthur he wouldn't be joining him there that evening on account of plans he'd already made with Morgana. Arthur had tried his best 'strong arm' tactic and had reminded Merlin that he had his files in his car, but Merlin had calmly told him that he would drop them off later with him on his way back from the movies.

Thinking about all of this, and how stressed out Arthur sounded, which from experience Merlin knew that meant he and his father had had another "father son talk", he tries Arthur's phone again and surprisingly, this time he answers it.

"'ello Merls! How are you?" Arthur bellows into the phone, causing Merlin to move it away from his ear by half an inch.

"Uh…Are you drunk? Where are you mate?" He asks, hoping Arthur will just say he's already at home.

No luck.

"Yes...Yes I am Merlin! You are so bright. I am pissed...only a bit though...Just having some drinks in the car, and coming back to town. Tell us where you are and I'll come by," he says, clearly in a better mood than earlier when he rang to tell Merlin about the function and Merlin had gleefully told him that he was on his own tonight.

"No, it's ok. I think you should just go home...Wait, who's 'us'?"

"Vivian and I. That's right. I have been drinking with Vivian and no, we didn't poison each other's drinks". [Laughter ensues in the background], "She's gonna drop me off. You think I should just go home? What about Guinevere?" Merlin is now trying not to feel guilty because he had refused to meet Arthur at the party and now Arthur was in a car somewhere with Vivian, drunk.

"Yes you should. Sleep, get some rest, and uh, sober up. Gwen's fine, just call her tomorrow. We're just finishing off our pizza and then we're off home anyway. What's that? You sure? Ok, ok, we'll drop them off…Yeah no worries, you're on the way. K, see you then."

Merlin shakes his head trying not to think about how potentially dangerous it could be for Arthur, being around Vivian (who as Arthur told him "is not bad after all" although Merlin and the others will take that with a grain of salt, given their stormy past), given that its...well _Vivian_. He tries to shove these thoughts out of his head and concentrate on what Gwen is talking about instead. Why anyone would ever try to keep a super smart and of course now rogue spy who used to do this for a living in an atypical safe house to start with is beyond Hollywood ridiculous as far as he is concerned, but as it was 'girls movie choice' he doesn't say a word and just enjoys the pizza and beer.

* * *

><p>"This is me", Arthur waves his hand wearily, indicating his building as the car pulls to a stop. Vivian giggles and opens the door for him so he can get out.<p>

"I know silly. We used to live here – _together_, remember?" There is a brief silence as Arthur becomes aware of the wind picking up, the cold, and the fact that he suddenly doesn't feel so drunk, just tired, and as he always does after a tense discussion with his father, drained and frustrated.

Vivian stumbles as she climbs out of the limo and instinctively, even though he's had a fair bit, Arthur reaches out to steady her as she collapses against him. He holds onto her as she balances herself and giggling, she suddenly hugs him tightly. Arthur suddenly feels uncomfortable when she does this, especially when he hears (and feels) her begin to sob silently into his chest. He tightens his grip around her and stands still, not sure what to do. He waits for her to calm down and just pats her back awkwardly.

"Vivian?...What is it?" he asks gently.

Moving back from him slightly, she sniffs and looks up at him, mascara smudged, and wet eyed.

"It's just that…This was…You and I, tonight. Having a good time together…I wish…I wish this was how it could have been all those years ago. Just two people enjoying each other's company. I know it was wrong of me to accept the offer to come back to PI just because of you, so I have to leave, and it's for the best actually. I do want to start over somewhere else. You know...you're not your father Arthur and you don't have to be, you know that right?" Arthur smiles faintly and nods, ready to guide her back to her car, but Vivian doesn't move.

"I had fun…and well...you know, you are a hard person to get over Arthur Pendragon…There was a tiny bit of me that thought I might have still had a chance tonight…and…sorry, I know, I'm an idiot", she makes to move away from him, and Arthur grabs her arm, making her look up at him.

"Vivian, you're not an idiot. You're…human. I had a great time tonight too, after all the stuff with my father earlier…I just…I didn't feel like going home, or being around other people so yeah…thanks for this...but like I said that day–"Arthur never gets to complete his sentence because Vivian is pulling him towards her and kissing him, and in his drunken, and depressed state he lets her.

**Arthur's POV**

_What the hell are you doing? Thank goodness you came to your (sort of but still inebriated) senses and pulled her off you. You blo- _

It lasts a few seconds, but it is enough. He pulls back and away, ready to set the record straight with her – again, just as -

**"Arthur?"**

He hears his name being called from somewhere on the street, in the darkness and cold. He knows whose voice it is. He would know it anywhere. It's the voice he can never seem to get out of his head, and the voice he never wants to get out of his head.

Moving away from Vivian, who is now red with embarrassment and leaning against the limo, he turns towards the direction of the voice. Parked near a street light not ten meters from the limo, is Merlin's car. Merlin is staring at him with his mouth opening and closing and no words coming out, Morgana has an angry expression on her face and arms crossed, and standing in front of them, hands clutching tightly onto his work files – those _damn_ files he'd asked Merlin in his drunken state to bring by on the way home from the movies, forgetting that she could, would be….there she is, crazy curls lifting in the cold wind of the night, wearing a red PI scarf that he gave her before their final rugby match, watching him, but not really.

**Gwen's POV**

_What is he doing?_

**Arthur's POV**

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaaay, so...no one brand or maim me just yet - there is kinda method to my (sorta) madness. Anyhoo, thanks for sticking around and reading. Please drop us a review and let me know what you thought of this one if you get the chance. Up next Chapter 23, I promise the wait won't be so long :) <strong>


	23. The One With Movement

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's Skype, hot tea, toast, and a war with buttons...Not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, story and author favourites, and reviews - they're much appreciated. Hope you're not too heartbroken arthurgwen2010, and as others rightly mentioned, Arthur can be a poster boy for why one should not drown their sorrows in alcohol lol. Special shout out to '.' who is my 100th reviewer, and Halo for being Plot Bunny Editor of The Year. Hope you enjoy the next bit! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The One With Movement<strong>

**_Moments later…_**

**Arthur's POV**

_I wonder if it's possible to feel like the world has stopped turning and everything freezes like something in a Dr. Who episode? Er…that could easily just be the fact that the alcohol is still very much present in your body and messing with your senses. I don't know what to say. Or do…Crap! Well whatever you do decide to do or say – make it quick! Or else Morgana will do it for you. Guinevere…_

Arthur comes to his senses (sort of) and clears his throat, as he tries to speak, but no words come out.

This is the only invitation needed for Morgana's angry outburst as she moves towards where Arthur is rooted to the pavement. Everyone unfreezes when she does this and Gwen is thankful for the disturbance as she snaps out of her uncomfortable (and unavoidable) daze.

"_Oh my God_! Seriously? Arthur Pendragon you really _are_ an assh-"Gwen moves forward swiftly and shaking her head fiercely at Morgana, she pauses and then stops speaking, settling for an angry hiss and folds her arms, as she walks back indignantly to where Merlin is standing mutely.

Arthur begins, "Guinevere…I don't know what you saw but…No, I know you saw…something but – ", Morgana lets out an angry bark of a laugh from behind them.

"Yeah that _something_ she saw was most probably Vivian's tongue down your throat! Come on Gwen, let's go!" she shouts, her green eyes blazing at Arthur, and Merlin lays a hand gently on her arm, pulling her closer to him, silently asking her to remain quiet and surprisingly, she obeys.

Arthur ignores the comment as he focuses on Gwen and moves closer to where she is standing. He reaches forward to touch her arm and she flinches, moving back, so he can't touch her. He gets the message and moves back a step. She is still holding the files that Merlin was bringing over in her arms.

**Gwen's POV**

_Breathe Gwen. He **did** push her away afterwards…So what? He didn't kiss her back. Maybe…**Whatever**. I am so…angry? Pissed off? No…hurt…He is so **full **of it! I can't believe I fell for all of his…Whatever you do, do not cry right now over a drunk guy who you've just seen kissing his ex. Don't you dare. And don't talk to him here. Go home. Just leave. Before you buy into all of his…Breathe Gwen… _

"Um…these are for you…It was on our way home so...yeah. We stopped over and thought we'd come up and check on you, since Merlin said you were drunk and probably a bit depressed after another discussion with your Dad but…yeah, anyway, it's okay…So I guess..._Here_." She stumbles over her words, not once looking up at Arthur, shoving the files into his arms and turning away. He grabs them with one arm and tries to grab her arm with the other one, but misses (as an inebriated person might do) and she doesn't stop walking.

"Gwen…Gwen. Please...Can I...Look it's not okay! Could you just let me explain what that was. It wasn't…Okay; I know what it looked like but…Please, stop walking away…_Guinevere_!" When he shouts her name, she finally turns around. Her face is blank and Arthur suddenly panics. He doesn't know what to say or do now that she is standing still, waiting for him to talk. The moment passes and he knows it when she speaks quieter this time.

"Arthur, you're drunk. You didn't call back –"

"I _did_! You didn't pick up. I wanted to see you…I told Merlin but he said to go –"

"I don't want to talk. It's late, cold, and you're barely able to stand up straight or construct proper sentences."

"Um…Okay then. Right….Can we talk later though? May I call you? Or come see you? Please? Guinevere believe me, this is not…"

He stops talking as she turns away from him and walks quickly to Merlin's car, giving him a déjà vu'd vision of her retreating back and crazy curls flying in the wind. With her hand on the door, she turns and looks at him again. He can see that her beautiful, dark brown eyes are shining and swallowing hard, she shakes her head. He feels his heart sinking at the sight of her tears as she brushes them away with her hand.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you Arthur. It looks like you haven't completed your function hosting duties yet".

The loud silence is broken by the hesitant sound of Vivian's heels as she moves closer to Arthur, who is still looking at Guinevere and doesn't even notice her until she speaks softly, her voice full of remorse.

"Arthur?...I'm…I'm _so sorry_…". She looks right at Guinevere when she says this, and getting no response from anyone except for Arthur who distractedly nods his head, and a killer look from Morgana; she turns quietly and goes to her waiting limo, driving off.

Gwen watches the limo drive away and then murmurs quietly, "Can we _please_ go now Merlin?"

She gets in the back, closely followed by Morgana who shoots another evil stare at Arthur. He watches as Morgana puts her arm around Gwen who just folds her arms and looks out the opposite window so she doesn't have to look outside. Where he is still standing.

Merlin hasn't said a word for the past five minutes, which in his mind, felt more like fifteen minutes. He kicks himself internally again, wishing he had gone to the party with Arthur, wishing he had disobeyed Arthur and not come by with the files, wishing he had not suggested they all go visit a drunk Arthur after their pizza. So many wishes and would've could've beens that don't matter much right now. He hesitates as he sees Arthur standing next to the car, looking lost. Arthur notices Merlin looking at him and Merlin shrugs, offering him a kind smile and moves towards the driver's side.

"I'd better get Gwen and Morgs home…It's late. Get some rest Arthur. I'll check in with you tomorrow yeah?" Arthur nods and runs a hand over his face, using his last bit of restraint not to try and reason with Merlin to let him talk to Gwen again. He knows it would be futile given that she has made it perfectly clear that this is not an option right now.

"Merlin?...Can you?...Uh…Please make sure she gets home safe okay?" his voice is subdued and Merlin gives him a brief nod before getting in and driving off, leaving Arthur Pendragon standing on his street corner, staring at the spot where Guinevere stood not a minute ago telling him in a roundabout way that he's screwed up royally. The problem is, this time; he doesn't even have Merlin or the others to call on for help. He is all alone. With this thought on his mind, he finally goes home.

* * *

><p>Gwen rolls over pulling her duvet cover over her head and shutting her eyes, wishing she was already in India. She turns on her side, and then lies on her back, and concentrates on breathing and relaxing when she hears a soft knock on her door. Sighing, she burrows under the covers again, but the knocking persists and then the door opens. Lying completely still she pretends to be asleep, hoping that whoever it is will get the message and leave. Of course, this doesn't happen. Suddenly the covers are pulled back forcefully and she squints as her eyes adjust to the light. Elyan stands over her, with a mug of tea in one hand and her phone in the other hand. Gwen groans and curls up on her side away from him.<p>

"Gwennie? Is everything okay? Elena and Merlin called earlier, and Morgs called about ten minutes ago. She said she'd be by to see you after her meeting with some new clients this afternoon. I made you some tea…It's like 12 pm and you're still in bed…Are you sure you are okay?" She just nods slowly and closes her eyes again, hoping he will get the hint this time and leave. He doesn't and sits down next to her instead.

"Gwen?.." his voice is laced with concern and Gwen fights the tears that burn her throat and shifting her body, sits up, attempting to put a smile on her face and reaches for the tea cup from his outstretched hand. She sips the burning liquid, glad that it almost scalds her throat - anything to stop the growing lump.

**Gwen's POV**

_What am I doing? Since when do I act like this over a guy? Um…Well…Never. So…what makes him so special? Damn him! Why did he have to be so...-_

"Gwen? Hey…Can I ask why everyone has been calling _me_ to leave messages for you? I found your phone on the kitchen sink when I came back at 12…Do you need to charge it or something?", her brother is frowning at her, and Gwen forces a smile on her face again, shrugging casually as she leans back against her pillows, making more room for Elyan on her bed.

"Oh yeah…I uh, turned it off. Sorry, that must have been annoying for you with them bothering you. I just don't feel like talking to anyone today. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Thanks for the tea though. How was your shift?"

Elyan nods slowly, as if he's assessing her response, "It was good thanks. The work is challenging, fun, and I am enjoying it. I can see why you liked working at PI; they're a good group and it's a great company. I know you're off to India and when you come back you'll start teaching and all that, but you must have some great memories of PI, and your friends and of meeting up with Arthur of course", this last bit he says with a twinkle in his eyes and playfully nudges his sister's leg.

Unfortunately (for Gwen), he immediately notices the way she stiffens and her face momentarily clouds over before she sips more tea and hopes her brother can't see her eyes filling with tears. Elyan touches her leg gently and leans forward. She has managed not to cry until this point, but that was then.

"Hey…Gwennie, what it is? What's wrong?" Gwen starts to cry, tears falling as she pulls her knees up to her chin and hides her head in her arms. Elyan moves closer and reaches out to hug her as she lets herself go in his arms and continues to cry quietly. He can't remember the last time he saw Gwen this upset. She always tries to be strong and not excessively emotional so whatever it is, he knows it must be really getting to her.

After a while, she moves away from him and grabbing a tissue from the box on her bedside table, she blows her nose and wipes her eyes, offering Elyan a watery smile.

Elyan studies her for a moment before the penny drops, "What did he do? Gwen did Arthur Pendragon hurt you? I'll bloody kill that bas-", Gwen shakes her head, sniffing.

"Elyan, relax! It's not like that, well, let's just say – whatever I _thought_ we had was...is not happening now".

Elyan doesn't look convinced so Gwen speaks quickly, "We were supposed to meet up but he had a last minute work thing, coupled with a fight with his father in between, and then he got drunk and then I saw him...with his ex – she kissed him and..he _let_ her. He tried to explain what happened and that it wasn't like it looked and all that but…I didn't want to talk to him last night. At this point in time, I am not sure I _ever_ want to again..." her voice trails off as she notices Elyan looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Did he kiss her back?" he asks calmly, the anger in his voice gone now. Gwen looks at him in surprise, clearly not expecting her brother to ask her something like that. She takes a moment to answer, and then shakes her head.

"No…he pushed her away afterwards, but so what? What does _that_ have to do with anything? They were drunk. She took her chance and he _let her_…That doesn't mean he can just start begging me right there on the street to explain himself. I don't have to listen to the excuses and all that..."

Elyan is looking pointedly at her now and she frowns slightly then laughs and shrugs, "I know, it's totally like a One Tree Hill episode or something, but yeah…so anyway, can we not…talk about him…Or speak of drawing and quartering him either? Just…leave it. _Please_?"

Elyan sighs and pats his sister's arm, cocking his head to one side.

"Gwennie…You know…when Mum passed and I started getting into trouble and Dad and I weren't getting along, you were really the glue that kept our family together. When I was out on patrol, sitting there in the dark, waiting, and not knowing what might happen in the next five minutes, I would think of you. I told myself that one day if, when I got out; I would try to make it up to you. For all those times when you were the only one here, taking on the world alone – even after Dad died. I dunno, maybe its part of God's plan to bring us back together here and that our lives would turn out okay. That despite whatever shit we've gone through, we've still got each other. I don't know Arthur as well as you – heck I don't know much about civilian life after being in the army for so long, and you know my track record with women", he says jokingly, as she murmurs "player" under her breath, rolling her eyes at him. Elyan grins impishly and then resumes his speech.

"Gwen, out there, in a war zone, you meet a lot of good and a whole lot of the bad guys and what they are capable of doing to people. I think…Arthur Pendragon is one of the good guys. Sure he's loaded, possibly 'in bred twice removed' (if you listen to what Gwaine and Merlin say when they're on the sauce anyways), has probably never had to wash a dish in his life, and half the city's buildings and parks share the same surname as him, but I can tell you this; I don't doubt that his heart is in the right place. So he has Daddy issues – who doesn't? He has a lot of things on his plate too; running a Fortune 500 company, being in the public all the time, and dealing with the dragon of a father are just three of them. But right now, I reckon the thing that makes him crazy and kept him up all of last night is how he feels about you". Gwen turns to look up at her brother when he says this, the astonishment in her eyes evident and she shakes her head vehemently.

"Okay, he got wasted because he was angry with his Dad and chose to deal with it by doing something stupid like hanging out with an ex and copious amounts of liquor. Bloody hell, _everyone_ in the world except this eejit knows you don't mix alcohol and exes! So they kissed – sounds to me like it was a moment of craziness on his part. No, _don't_ give me that look, I am NOT condoning what he did, it was wrong and he definitely should be in the dog box for that. But, like I said the first day I got here and saw how he is around you and every other time I've seen you two together after that. I _bet_ you my signed Thierry Henry jersey that he is kicking himself over what happened and he's desperate to tell you that. Don't leave without figuring out where you stand with him. 'Cos good or bad the outcome, running away has never been your style Gwen and you know deep down inside you will never move on proper if you don't".

There is a long silence as she processes what could be the first 'big brother speech' Elyan's ever given her. She looks at him with a kind of new found admiration and reaches out to hug him tightly.

"Who knew you could be so…wise Elyan Matthew Leodegrance." She says, smiling with tears in her eyes again. Goodness, she was turning into a right sap these days.

Elyan laughs and hugs her back.

"And don't you forget it. Now, have a shower and eat something. Get some fresh air. Talk to Arthur."

She nods at him as he stands up, putting her phone in her hand. When she turns it on, she sees four missed calls from Morgana, three from Merlin and Elena, one from Gwaine, a text from Percival, and thirty calls from one A. Pendragon. Sighing, she moves towards the bathroom. She has avoided the world long enough.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want something else to eat? I could uh…make you some eggs or…something?" Merlin eyes Arthur critically and knows that he doesn't have to be a detective to deduce that his friend slept badly, in the same clothes from last night, on the couch and he looks like crap.<p>

Arthur guffaws and shakes his head, before giving Merlin a fixed stare.

"Uh...I think the whole point of this exercise is for me to feel better in spite of my hangover, and you attempting to cook me something would probably send me straight to the Emergency Room at St. Catherine's. Thank you but no. Water and this dry toast is fine. Help yourself to something though".

Merlin makes a face at Arthur when he turns his back, checking his mobile for the umpteenth time, but there is no response from Guinevere. He attempts to leave another message but her voice mail is full. Of his previous messages.

At least he is more like himself today; making jokes at my expense and not still drunk, thank goodness, Merlin muses as he stirs his coffee. He has already spoken to Percy, Gwaine and Leon to check if they're free for a video chat, seeing as anything he says to Arthur now, he probably won't listen to so he's called for reinforcements.

Merlin connects up and soon he and Arthur are looking at their friends on the computer screen. Gwaine looks like he is still recovering from a heavy night and nods grumpily at them as Percival also waves, holding a cup of coffee in one hand. On his screen, Leon looks jumpy, as if he is doing something he is not supposed to be.

"Hey Lads," Merlin greets them all, as Arthur looks at him in surprise.

"Uh…What's going on? Not that I am not happy to chat with you guys but…I really want to go see Gu-", Arthur begins.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard the back story from Merlin and...well, frankly Princess…You brought this all on yourself really. Take it from one who knows women and liquor," he ignores them as they all snort at that comment, "One should _never_ combine ex girlfriends and good whiskey", Gwaine interrupts him, not so politely, smirking evilly while Percival nods his head solemnly and Leon shrugs, looking around him once more.

"I know, but…well…Uh Leon, what's with you? Are you hiding?...Wait…Where is Elena?" Merlin has to ask, seeing as they've all noticed him behaving like a guy in a police lineup.

"Shh! I am at bistro. We have a function here today at lunch so…Look, Arthur I feel for you – and all that, but I can't stay long. Elena…Well, she's not exactly on your side on this issue so…I would rather not –", Leon's hurried whispering is cut off by Gwaine, Merlin and Percival's laughter.

"Oh yeah, we get it, you don't want to be banished to sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks again. Ha ha ha". This is hardly a war…Not like in _War of the Buttons_…Do you remember that one Merlin? Now _that_ is a classic Irish movie…", Gwaine veers off topic as he gets up to make himself some toast.

Leon scowls (quietly) at his comment about Elena and him being in disagreement over what happened.

Merlin jumps in, "Getting back to the topic at hand…It's all good Leon; no one wants you to have to take sides – I am kinda in the same boat here. You should get back to prepping for the function. I think we're all honest enough to admit that we're all really just here to take the mickey out of Arthur since he's screwed up royally with the only women he's ever lov-"

"Thanks Merlin, one can _always_ count on you to be there when it matters with sincere words", Arthur doesn't bother hiding his sarcasm with his response and the others laugh.

"Guys, I really have to go. Arthur, seriously though, you don't need to talk to all of us about it; you already know what to do", Leon smiles sympathetically, and they all shout their goodbyes to him as he logs off.

"You _do_ have to tell her the truth though – you know, and take whatever she says like a man", Percival adds.

" Huh?.." Arthur's head feels like it's still pounding so he doesn't really follow at this point.

Sighing, Gwaine translates whilst wolfing down a piece of toast, "He means you should not go all Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants and get all emotional if she gives it to you straight".

"Well you'd better not be yourself then eh Artie?" Merlin nudges him, and Arthur groans as he feels his head jar when Merlin does that.

"Guys…I really appreciate the…advice – the jibes, not so much but yeah thanks. It means a lot. Anyway, come on, its Saturday morning where you are, go enjoy it. Get out of here!" Arthur smiles sincerely at his friends. Gwaine grins and Percival shrugs good naturedly.

"It's all good mon ami. Take care and we'll talk later".

"Yeah, good luck mate – you might need it. Also, you really should check that movie out. Ha ha. Bye!"

They sign off and Merlin moves the laptop away to make room for his plate as he begins to eat a pastry. Arthur stares into his empty water glass for a few moments before looking up to speak again.

"Merlin…She won't answer her phone….I've called about _fifty_ times since last night. Maybe I should just go around there? Rock up and knock on the door and demand that she talk to me or…buy her some flowers…or balloons? Does she like clowns? Okay, no that's just ridiculous Arthur…What?" he stops thinking out loud when he sees the incredulous expression on Merlin's face as he swallows the rest of his food quickly.

"That is absolutely the…_worst _idea you could ever have come up with Arthur. No, before you say anything, hear me out. Firstly, you can't force her to do anything…You kind of…okay, you really did mess up last night, on quite a few levels but we won't dwell on that. Right now all you can do is wait". He takes a sip of his second cup of coffee and there is a pregnant silence as Arthur taps the table impatiently waiting for him to speak again.

"Wait for what? For how long?" Arthur persists. Merlin resists the urge to roll his eyes or make a sarcastic remark seeing as he genuinely feels sorry for his friend, even if he is an idiot for stuffing things up with Gwen.

"Wait. As long as it takes for her to be _ready_ to talk it out…You've made it clear to her that it was a mistake and that you want a chance to explain things. For now, the ball is in _her_ court okay?" Arthur nods slowly.

**Arthur's POV**

_I just hope it's not too late for me…For us…_

* * *

><p>Gwen and Morgana briskly walk around Pendragon Park towards the river where the punts go by. Morgana had come by to see Gwen after her meeting and was surprised to see her wearing exercise clothes, holding up some of Morgana's clothes for her to change into, declaring that she wanted to go for a power walk around the park. When they reach Gwen's favourite spot, they stop to stretch. Morgana watches her friend as she massages her arms and then sits down on the park bench to drink from her water bottle. The last thirty minutes of power walking have passed in complete silence.<p>

"Morgs?.." she says, not even turning around.

"Mmm?"

"I know you're staring at me. You don't have to worry. I am not about to drown myself in ankle deep duck poo infested waters". Morgana laughs at her comment and comes to sit down next to her, nudging her arm. Gwen looks up at her and smiles reflectively.

Morgana can't stand the silence any longer, "So…are you gonna talk to him? Elyan says he's been calling nonstop since last night. He's a _major_ jerk – plain and simple, and he's got a lot to explain (and grovel) for, but…"

Gwen looks over at her, "But?"

Morgana sighs and grudgingly continues, "But against my _greatest _desire to accidentally on purpose throw him off a bridge, I kind of, actually believe that he is sincere and really sorry about what happened…Don't ask me why – he hurt you and he'd better have a good explanation or else, but…yeah…I think what he feels for you is true…and…I know you feel the same way about him, don't you?"

Gwen doesn't say anything, but looks away, studying the reeds. Morgana puts her arm around her and then takes out her cell phone handing it to Gwen.

"Do me a favour though ok?"

"Anything".

Morgana smiles mischievously at her best friend, "Give Mr. Arrogant hell – _first_".

They both laugh and then Gwen calls him back.

* * *

><p>He couldn't leave his house quickly enough when she'd called. The conversation hadn't lasted very long, less than two minutes and she wanted to meet at Pendragon Park near her favourite spot in twenty minutes. Right where he'd given her the Pendragon scarf before their final game. The same one she was wearing last night when he'd realised that he didn't want to lose her – ever.<p>

He half runs from the car park to the spot and stops when he sees her sitting on a park bench, sitting in running clothes and playing with her hands, another Gwenism that he loves. She spots him and turns towards him. She doesn't smile. But she doesn't frown either. Maybe it was too late, but he still had to try.

"Hello Arthur", she says softly looking up at him.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me Guinevere", he replies, heart in his mouth.

They both stare at each other and then she moves over to give him room to sit down too.

She turns to him and he waits.

"So…What did happen last night? Start at the beginning please", she asks in the same quiet voice.

He takes a deep breath and looks at her as he begins to speak.

He still had one last try, maybe it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone for the constant comments and feedback on the fic. We're getting towards the finishing line soon...Anyhoo, thanks for sticking around and reading. Please drop us a review if you get the chance. Up next Gwen and Arthur slog it out in Chapter 24... <strong>


	24. The One With Words

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's Arthur and Gwen slogging it out (in their usual odd way), a wee dram of bromance, a mini Star Trek debate and the famous crumble makes a guest appearance. Again, not necessarily in that order :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated. All the comments are tres helpful and insightful, thank you folks! P.s. Special thanks go to Halo my muse and part time editor who does all this and gets no pay. Hope you enjoy the update :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The One With Words<strong>

**Sometime later on the park bench…**

"So that's the whole story. Guinevere…Believe me, I _never_ meant for that to happen – all of it, but it did…and-", Arthur has just finished recanting all of the events of the previous evening, and attempts to begin his apology session when Gwen interrupts him.

"Okay, well…Thanks for telling me what happened Arthur, but it doesn't really change the fact that you messed up – big time, does it?" she says, playing with her hands once more.

He nods his head slowly, "I know that. And I'm so _so_ sorry…I should have left the party early, called you, refused the drink with Vivian but I didn't and I know I can't expect you to just forgive me but... Guinevere? You haven't said anything for twenty minutes. Please say something. Shout. Yell. _Anything_". He looks at her as she continues to stare straight ahead.

"This is why I said what I did that night at the party…About too many things going against us and about not wanting all the drama that goes with being around you. You say one thing – all these 'lovely' things about friendship and being together and then you go do the complete opposite and…I don't know, it's like in some crazy way you're trying to screw this up on purpose because it's easier the-"

**Arthur's POV**

_Damn Merlin and his self proclaimed ESP! He called me on this one too…Now she's doing it. Well they are friends too; maybe he spoke to her about it. No…Uh Arthur? Yes? Tell that to Gwen, she thinks you're flaky. Uh yeah okay. _

Shaking his head firmly and exhaling his breath heavily, he cuts her off.

"No! Okay, so maybe it seems like that, and what happened last night is not exactly reassuring you that that's NOT what I want but….Guinevere, do _you_ remember what I told you in the garden that night? That we could still try and see what…whether there was a chance? You wanted to as well…Okay, so I screwed up last night, on so many levels that I know you have every right to be upset about but…I am hoping that maybe…possibly, we can still…try?"

Gwen sighs angrily, suddenly reacting, and she gets up and stands away from him and glares down at him on the bench. Angry Guinevere is here. Delayed but most definitely present.

"Try? That was your attempt at '_trying_ 'last night Arthur? Maybe we should just forget about it while we're still talking to each other? You know, burn our bridges and all that. That night we said all that stuff was _weeks_ ago, and do you know we've never even had time to spend even one hour together since then. What makes you think that anything will change when I get back?"

Arthur suddenly feels like kicking something. This is not going the way he had hoped it would. Willing himself to calm down (which doesn't really work), he also gets up, moving towards her.

"Guinevere! I'm sorry, I know I messed up but I did honestly mean everything I said to you. Have you really changed your mind that quickly?

She folds her arms and looks at him coldly. It is this stance that makes him furious for some reason.

"Have you always been this stubborn and…scared?" He regrets his words as soon as they're out of his mouth as she rears back as if she's been slapped, her face turning red.

"Scared? _I'm_ scared'? '_Hello kettle, I'm pot_'. You are almost 30 years old and you still can't even talk to your Father without chucking a spazz about it afterwards, and then whining to everyone in sight about it. You want to talk about someone who has confidence issues, use that pocket mirror Arthur! And then you_ 'deal' _with it by drinking and kissing exgirlfriends.

You are doing a wonderful job – with your company, you have friends and colleagues who respect and value you. Your problem is you don't seem to realise you're not the only one here – and that it's not as easy as you keep saying it is to take the next step. It's not like I can just…You know what…I don't even know why I am bothering…This was _clearly_ a mistake so-"

**Arthur's POV**

_And right on cue; there she goes with her classic line. What will it take to make her see? Whatever you do, don't lose your cool too. _

He cuts her off angrily, scuffing at the grass forcefully with his shoe.

**Arthur's POV**

_Sigh…Too late. Yep, there you go._

"Yeah, run off. _Leave_. You're good at doing that. Keeping out everyone, especially me".

She glares at him, "Hmm…sort of like you did last night with your Dad?"

She takes a deep breath, attempting to control her temper.

"It's not like this was the first time your father blindsided you with Vivian was it? Where he's tried to get you an audition for 'The Bachelor: Camelot's First Families Edition'?"

Arthur pauses, then shakes his head, "No…You know our history…_and_ why she was back at PI…All that talk about tradition, first families and what not…Why are we even talking about that? It's a load of rubbish anyway Guinevere".

She looks up at him, willing herself not to cry.

"Is it? You wanted that kind of life at one point Arthur", she muses, quieter this time.

He shakes his head and momentarily closes his eyes before answering, trying not to sound exasperated, "_Yes_, when I was twenty three and didn't know enough about the world out there or what I wanted to do. Why is this even important now? It's like you don't even see a point of us or something".

Gwen moves to sit down again, all the fight gone out of her.

"Maybe your father was right when he told me that it would never work because…Um…Well, what I mean is, we should just accept that-" Arthur looks up when she says this, and immediately frowns, moving quickly to sit next to her and touches her arm so she is forced to look up at him.

"What did you say?"

She averts her eyes, and shakes her head.

"Nothing. Forget it. I was talking about-"

"Guinevere…?...You said my father _spoke_ to you? When did he…? Guinevere…tell me…Please!" He looks right into her eyes and sighing, she leans back, playing with the hem of her top and watching the punts float by for a moment before she replies, "The night before El's party, when I was working Cathy's section he came by while I was cleaning your office to look for you and we…spoke".

Gwen looks down at her hands, mentally kicking herself for slipping up and telling Arthur about it. She looks up and can see he is still looking at her, waiting. The late afternoon sun brings out the light blue of his eyes, and for a brief second she feels that familiar flutter in her stomach when she's around him.

**Gwen's POV**

_That is clearly ridiculous! Are you mooning about him in the middle of an argument? Er..no…Liar. Okay maybe, just a little. Well stop it. You just put your foot in it and have to fess up about the run in with Uther. Crap! Maybe…But you wanted honesty from him didn't you? Yes, but…Now it's your turn. _

"And?"

"He asked me if I thought you and I have an appropriate relationship given we both work together, and I said no. Then he talked about your…legacy and future as head of PI and…look, it happened a while ago, I don't really remember what was said and it doesn't matter so-"

"Guinevere…_What_ did he say?" he asks, his voice taking on a harder edge to it.

"Basically that everyone should know their place in life Arthur…and that you and I are not meant to be in the same area code…Arthur...?

He looks at the water, his blue eyes turning cold and ironically, scarily resembling his father at that moment.

"He _said_ that? To you…About you and I…So…the night of the party? When you were acting strange and…You lied to me when I asked you if something was up...You didn't think that it might be important for me to know this?" he is angry now, but the worst thing is his quiet, bitter tone.

Gwen turns to him, not caring as the tears well up in her eyes, "Yes I lied…sort of. Arthur…He's your father! Good or bad relationship, he's the only one you have! Who am I to stand in the way of that? You will inherit the fourth largest company in the world one day. You have obligations and-"

He cuts her off, "You _should_ have told me Guinevere. My father had no right to say that to you! To make you feel like I would never want...I cannot believe he would do that to you. Wait 'til I… You…You still don't trust me do you? Does how I feel about you mean anything to you?"

**Gwen's POV**

_Guinevere Marie Leodegrance tell him. I will. When? When its right! Well that time is right now! What if I get hurt – for real next time? I don't…I can't…I can't listen to your excuses! And Gwen, you will never know unless you jump in, head first. Say something!_

There is a long silence and somewhere another angel dies. Gwen turns her head away from him, to hide the tears from slipping down her cheeks and Arthur nods, staring straight ahead.

**Arthur's POV**

_Well old boy, it was worth a shot. Its Guinevere, she will **always** be worth a shot – and more…_

Suddenly, surprisingly, he feels her slip her hand into his. It fits perfectly and he grips her hand tighter, as his heart begins to beat erratically again. He looks at her, and then leans over and gently wipes the tears on her cheek with his thumb. As he touches her face, he feels the warmth of her face on his thumb and he inwardly shivers, before moving back, but doesn't release her hand.

Gwen looks down at their enjoined hands and then smiles timidly up at him.

"More than I can…understand but… Arthur Pendragon, you mean more to me than I can tell you…I, I'm not so good sharing and letting…people in and I'm sorry…For not being able to do that with you, and for…not telling you about your father and I talking. I know I'm not being completely honest with you either if I can't do that. Yes, I know I should have told you about your dad but I couldn't. I…care too much about you, and your future to be that selfish knowing that you're just going to be upset with him and then you'll fight again and-"

"Guinevere…I told you once – yet another time I was drunk and depressed about my father…Oh shit, yeah now I see why you called me on that. I am getting to be an embarrassment to dysfunctional father son relationships the world over", he pauses as he smiles faintly and Gwen bursts out laughing, recalling the time she almost fell over him in front of her building, thinking he was a drunk.

They both laugh for a bit, as she wipes her eyes, and then he squeezes her hand again, forcing her to look up at him again. It helps break the tension a bit, and both of them are relieved.

"My issues with my father are mine to bear, not yours and I don't want you to have to worry about solving it, or that you're in the way. It was wrong of him to talk to you about us like that, and I know you didn't tell me because you don't want to make things worse but Guinevere, he was wrong to do it and I am so sorry if he hurt you. I'm sorry that _I_ hurt you. That I chose to drink away my frustrations with him and that I didn't meet up with you. I wanted to…To be with you last night and I behaved like an idiot.

You know, If anything, you make him, work, life, and everything in between just a little bit easier to bear and…as I explained, I am so sorry. I just need to know…that there is still a chance for us to see this through? To start over?"

His eyes brim with something that looks like a cross between hope and…something else, which Gwen doesn't want to define at this moment, because then she would have to look in one of Arthur's pocket mirrors herself.

"Arthur…I am leaving in two days time. For three months and-"

He nods his head impatiently, still looking at her, "Yes, we all know that. So what? You don't think I can be patient?" Gwen smiles a proper smile this time, and he grins back.

"Let me finish. You _did_ screw up and for half a day, I felt like assisting Morgana and Elena with their plan to throw you off a bridge. It hurt…I will tell you that much, seeing you with her, knowing that you could stand me up and do that, but…I realise that I am not exactly blameless here either – and there are things that I needed to figure out about...myself. You're a good person Arthur – not faultless, none of us are, but I've seen the way you care for people you don't even know, for people who work for you, for those closest to you, and how you are trying your best to do the right thing for your company, and…how secretly sensitive you can be…For all your…_pratness_", she pauses as she looks at him,, and then continues, "really corny jokes a la Phil Dunphy, and the fact that you are (almost) incapable of receiving honest feedback from people closest to you, for some reason, I am not ready to part with all of that…and I don't want to. So I guess what I'm saying is, I get it…And…I get you". She stops speaking, and blushes, before looking back at him.

"Thank you Guinevere…For everything", he replies, suddenly feeling tongue tied, and then nudges her lightheartedly as his smile turns mischievous which causes Gwen to smile, and playfully roll her eyes at him.

**Gwen's POV**

_Typical Arthur…He can't help being a joker…even in the most serious situations. Any moment now he's either going to tell a 'bag on Merlin' anecdote or possibly start quoting Mulder or Marcus Burnett. Sigh…I need to stop looking at his mouth…Gwen! What? Are you thinking of kis-?...No! This is **not** a Reese Witherspoon flick where we're on some beach in the rain! We just had a fight, split up – well not really split up 'cos we are not really going out properly yet but…you know what I mean? I just…'Arthur and Gwen sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'…Stop it! That is juvenile…Only 'cos its true…No it isn't. One does not kiss after such an event. Um…Yeah, if we lived in the 1600's.'Arthur and Gwen sitting in the tree' – I told you to stop that please, 'h-o-p-e-l-e-s-s'. _

"And just so you know, I could've quite possibly helped you guys finish off the job; Merlin had offered to spend the whole day with me, so that would also have been a catalyst to stop the hurting", he jokes, and she laughs again.

Still smiling at Gwen, he moves closer, until she leans into him, not letting go of her hand and they sit shoulder to shoulder on the bench and watch the ducks for a bit. They don't speak to each other, they've said enough. They just enjoy the closeness of each other.

**Arthur's POV**

_At this point in time, I don't care what we do. I'm just happy to be here. Nursing a hangover and sitting on a park bench as the sun sets, with Guinevere who incidentally, doesn't want to throw me off a bridge or give up on me just yet. What I'd really like to do is kiss her…but I don't want her to feed me to the ducks…and Merlin gave me last minute 'coaching' (whatever that means). Something about 'less is more' or some crap like that. Yeah I think I'm just gonna stop talking and just enjoy being with her. That is the best idea you've had all day. Oh shut up. _

It's almost dusk now, as Gwen looks down at her watch, "El's working and Morgs and Merlin will be at the house soon…If you're not doing anything now, would you like to come over? ….Have some dinner…I feel like making crumble and –"

"Making them leave early so you can eat the whole thing yourself whilst watching The Simpsons Season 20?" Arthur finishes for her, giving her a 'partner in crime' type grin. She giggles, nodding slightly.

"Will Morgana still try and put ketamine in my soup?" he says only half jokingly because he knows Morgana must think he is slime right now.

Gwen smiles, slightly shaking her head, "I won't let her…I promise."

He grins, and nods, "I would love to. Thanks".

He stands up, and not letting go of her hand, pulls her up with him, and (rather) reluctantly lets go as she turns around again to pick up her water bottle.

She starts walking slowly away from him back towards the exit, smiling as she calls over her shoulder back at him, "Great. It's a date then".

Arthur can hardly believe his luck and actually does a little jig behind her back, thankful that she can't see and then jogs over to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>"Can I do anything to help?" Arthur stands to one side of the kitchen feeling hopeless as Gwen stirs the chicken and then moves back to chop the vegetables.<p>

"Sure…You can set the table please", she answers glancing over at him briefly. He nods and starts pulling open drawers to find the utensils, happy to be useful.

The door opens and shuts, and looking up he sees Merlin and behind him, Morgana. Merlin freezes momentarily when he seems Arthur, then grins broadly and moves to greet Gwen.

"Hello Gwen…_Arthur_", Morgana's tone is frosty when she utters his name. Gwen stops chopping and comes up to Morgana, smiling and gently taking her by the hand; pulls her to the bedroom.

Merlin joins Arthur at the table with a bottle of wine and three glasses (he knows that the last thing Arthur wants or needs right now is more alcohol) and shrugs indifferently.

"She and Gwen are like sisters. Don't worry. It won't last forever and now I know, from past experiences, to check her bag before she leaves home to make sure she isn't toting around any suspicious looking clear liquid in vials...Only joking! Honest!" he adds quickly when he sees Arthur's apprehensive look.

Merlin sits down with a hopeful look on his face.

"So? Are you two good?"

Arthur grins, he can't help it. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. He sits down at the table with Merlin to explain, and they both end up talking to each other at the same time.

"Yep, in a non conventional way, we are – after we did a bit of shouting –"

"I told you not to do that".

"…And blamed each other for doing what we've both done in the past-"

.."That too".

"…Then there were tears-"

"What part of 'under no circumstances should you make her cry – again' did you not get? This is why you are com-"

"…Apparently Father spoke to her – the night before Elyan's party and told her that she and I couldn't be together because of our 'differences' and-"

"…-pletely hopeless in the-What the fu-?" Merlin stops talking and stares at Arthur in astonishment.

"…Yeah he did, but I don't want to get into that right now, although I _will_ be speaking to him about it at some point. In the end Merlin she still wants…in. I still want that too and we're going to try and work things out. She'll still go to India – I would never stop her doing what she wants to do but yeah…We're good for now".

"Uther the….Okay, well apart from _that_ bombshell, I am really glad to hear it. This is the last thing I will say on the matter: Do not stuff it up again – if you can, although, you being…you, there is a highly likely chance that-"

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up".

"Got it".

"Oh and Merlin?"

"Merlin?"

"_Merlin_?"

"Hmm? Yes?

"Why aren't you answering?"

"You told me to shut up so-"

"Don't be a smart arse, I meant…Never mind. I just wanted to say, thank you".

"You're welcome".

**In the bedroom …**

"Gwen…So? Did you give him hell?" Morgana wants details.

"Yes, and let's just say…We sorted our crap out – again. _Both_ of us".

Morgana looks thoughtful, "And…I take it, you are back on? Well, 'on' in your terms…It's a little like that really bad reality show 'Dating in the Dark' isn't it? You know the one where everyone meets in the dark and they 'date' but they don't 'cos they don't really see or know each other, so they don't really define what it is they're doing. How can they? Obviously the lights are off all the time and then –"

"Morgs, it's not quite as extreme as that, and _please_ tell me you haven't been watching trashy reality TV again. We talked; he apologized – quite a few times. I did too…and…I kind of let it slip about his father and I talking and-"

"Finally! I am so glad you did Gwen. I told you to tell him _ages_ ago…Was he mad when you told him?"

"Yes…And a bit hurt that I had kept it from him because I thought I was protecting him…In the end he basically asked me if I wanted to be with him, because he did and-"

"Wow…Who would've thunk it? Arthur Pendragon actually _has_ a heart…Did you say yes?"

"Well, if you keep interrupting me I can't say anything. Yes, I did…In our usual weird, not true to form way I did…I care about him Morgs. It doesn't matter that I am going to India and all the other stuff with his dad and that. We talked about figuring it out so-"

Morgana squeals in excitement as Gwen shushes her, smiling the whole time. Then Morgana's face becomes all serious again, as she raises a perfectly manicured brow.

"Fine, I will be…_nice_ to him. Although, if he _ever_ breaks your heart, I _will_ drag him to the nearest bridge – with or without your approval".

Gwen smiles, and reaches out to hug her, before they link arms and walk back out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So which is it? Simpsons Season 20 or Bad Boys I?" Arthur's voice sounds muffled as he digs around in the box near the screen. Gwen finishes dishing out the (second) apple crumble she made and brings it to the coffee table, sitting on the sofa. Merlin and Morgana had left twenty minutes ago, wanting to beat the rain.<p>

"I did want to watch _The Simpsons_ earlier, but now…I will let you choose". He grins appreciatively at her then pulls out a movie, gleefully holding it up so she can read the title.

"_STAR TREK_…? _You_ like Star Trek?"

"Yeah I do…Used to watch the TV show when I was younger with Merlin and Hunith. You know she was my nanny since my mother died. My father was always away, working. I spent a lot of time with Merlin's family. His mum pretty much raised me and Merlin is…well yeah, we might as well be brothers from different mothers, although anyone can see that he is clearly the younger, annoying one".

Gwen sighs and rolls her eyes at his Merlin comment as Arthur returns from putting the movie in to join her on the couch. She offers him a plate and he accepts with a smile, settling back to watch the 2009 Star Trek movie. He takes a bite of the seriously sinful crumble that Gwen makes and feeling her still watching him; gives her a sideways glance.

"What is it?"

Gwen's embarrassed she's been caught staring at him and blushes, reaching for her plate too.

"Nothing, I just…I like finding out new things about you all the time. Star Trek huh?..." She smiles as she eats her crumble.

He shrugs and settles back, closer to her, until they are leaning against each other, "Yep, I'm kind of a closet Trekkie... I still watch the re runs now if I can, and saw this movie _twice_ when it came out…_And_ I also kind of had this teenage crush on Nyota Uhura – which come to think of it is not really a teenage crush more like a 'man' crush now. I like her in this movie version too. The fitted red Starfleet uniform, those boots…"

"Okay, okay, _too _much information now!" She laughs, as they both relax and eat their crumble, watching the movie.

After a while, Arthur glances at Gwen who's finished eating and leaning against one arm rest sitting cross legged and watching.

"Hey Guinevere?" he ventures.

"Mhmm?"

"You know, you um…you kind of remind me of Uhura…"

She looks at him skeptically and cracks up, shaking her head.

"Oh really? In what way?" her tone is teasing and she sounds highly amused by his remark.

He tries to shrug casually, coloring a bit at his 'thinking out loud' moment, and settles for wit instead.

"Well…You're strong, independent, intelligent, stubborn as heck, good at calling people on their bullshit, and you also look good in red so –"

He doesn't finish his sentence because they both burst into laughter and she swats his arm.

"Riiight…You're so full of it. So you must be Captain Kirk then?" she retorts, still laughing.

"Uh, I think you mean Spock Guinevere. Uhura is with Spock", he corrects.

Gwen shakes her head, still teasing, "Maybe in canon, but _you_ are definitely Captain Kirk. Think about it; he's kind of superior acting, sometimes he can be brash, he's dedicated to his job, crew, and the cause, and he can be a bit of a joker. Then when he meets her; they clash, they fight – can't stand each other at first. After a while they get along, work as a team, and their chemistry is pretty good…well in this movie it was".

Arthur pretends to consider this and then playfully nudges her with his arm.

"Kind of like ours? Do you think we have good chemistry? You know, chem was like my _worst_ subject ever at high school so maybe that's a bad analogy…"

They both laugh again and Gwen's stomach begins to hurt and she reaches out to swat him again to make him stop.

As she does this, he catches her hand with his own and they both fall silent. Looking into each other's eyes, he pulls her closer towards him, and she responds.

The noise of the front door opening and shutting startles them and they jump apart. Elyan walks into the room and half blinks when he notices Arthur sitting with his sister, suspiciously close as if they were just…

Grinning cheekily at Gwen who is thankful that Arthur has his back to him and can't see her brother's expression, he greets them.

"Hey Arthur…Gwen. Quiet night…Hate all this out of season rain we're getting though. Is that Gwen's special crumble? Yum…Can I have some please Gwennie? Oh Arthur, good thing you're here though, there's been some sort of issue with the Brighton office, and the CEO sent a memo out calling for an emergency meeting tomorrow. Did you not get a text memo?"

Arthur is grateful for the distraction, sort of anyway. He and Gwen had almost, finally…Sighing inwardly he looks up at Elyan who is removing his soaked jacket. Switching off the movie, Gwen gets up and moves to the kitchen with their plates.

"Hi Elyan. No, I must've, but I turned my phone off earlier today, and Merlin didn't mention anything... Do you know what happened?"

Elyan shrugs, "Not much detail in the email I got, except that it involves their Managing Director and some damage control mechanisms. All the bosses are meeting at 8 tomorrow at headquarters in the CEO's conference room".

Gwen has been busying herself clearing up and she notices Arthur now hovering near the counter. She looks up at him and he smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry Guinevere but I need to go and follow up on this before the meeting at 8 tomorrow so.."

She smiles and nods, "Its fine Arthur. You don't need to apologise for your job".

He nods his head firmly, looking her straight in the eyes, "No, I don't. But I _do_ need to apologise to you, when I have to cut _our_ time together short – I get that now. So…I don't know what's happened or how long it's going to take, and I know you're off first thing on Monday but…I _will_ call you tomorrow – as in I seriously will this time – no alcohol in sight".

She laughs with him and nods again, and then impulsively, leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"I know you will. Now, go home and get some rest…and good luck for tomorrow."

Arthur was not expecting a kiss from Gwen and is still recovering from the wonderful shock of feeling of her soft and warm lips on his cheek.

Elyan walks back into the lounge and parks himself on the chair, pretending to reread an old copy of _House & Garden_, trying not to look like he's spying on his sister and Arthur (too much).

Arthur focuses on the counter top and uses the last bit of control he has to not grab her and give her a proper kiss. He can't really do that anyway, since Elyan is now back in the lounge from his room and instead, he settles for a slight nod and a smile as he finally finds his voice.

"Right. Thanks for dinner and…I'll call you tomorrow. 'Night Elyan". He picks up his jacket and sees himself out.

"Yeah bye Arthur, see you at 8", Elyan calls out.

When the door closes, Elyan clears his throat so noisily that Gwen looks over at him, where he's sitting in the chair grinning like the Cheshire Cat fake reading a magazine.

"So I take it you two are ok then?" he says, the picture of innocence as Gwen shakes her head and walks over to him, holding a plate of crumble for him in one hand.

She nods and blushes, before throwing a cushion at his head, grinning as he chuckles at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a lot harder than writing humour...so yeah, like it or love it, I tried :) Also, some of you may be huge SpockUhura fans but please don't maim me - this is just something I remember from a ST message board after the movie came out :) Anyhoo, thanks for sticking around and reading. Please drop us a review and let me know what you thought of this one if you get the chance. Up next Chapter 25 :) **


	25. The One With Views

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's packing, meetings, a room with a view, and dysfunctional family dynamics (not like in RL at all eh? ;)).

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated. Thank you Halo as usual for the assistance...Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Which i haven't done in a while - my bad. Obviously i don't own Merlin or the characters, but if i did...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25: The One With Views<span>**

As it turned out, Arthur stayed up until three in the morning catching up on the memos and news that has come in off the international and local business news bulletins of unconfirmed reports that one of PI's companies was in financial ruins after the CEO for one of their largest banking companies in Brighton city was arrested by the police for allegedly embezzling millions and after re-reading the HR directive and PR policies, he had fallen asleep and slept right through all of Merlin's frantic calls to get him up. In the end, Merlin had had to rouse him and give him a clean shirt and tie in the car as they rushed to make the 8 am meeting.

As they attempt to sneak into the conference room now, their slightly late appearance does not go unnoticed by Uther who interrupts Gaius.

"…although how he and the finance manager were able to get away with it for so long is…quite ingenious – forgive me for saying it, of course, it goes without saying that this will be investigated immediately by our firm auditors and risks teams to-"

"Gaius this is something that _never _should have happened – and wouldn't have if the Deputy Director had been on the ball", the CEO pauses as he turns his deathly stare towards where Arthur is now sitting. No one in the room moves, as the tension cuts the air. Arthur stiffens but does not outwardly react. He is more than aware that the issue is a serious one; however, knowing his father, he chooses not to respond.

"I want a full prelim report by COB today and for God's sake, where is the draft press release? Do I have to think of _everything_ myself? This company was founded on the solid principles, traditions and ethics of the Pendragon line and I don't have to remind all of you to behave in accordance with those principles. No one talks to the press without my approval. I will be vetting all the correspondence myself – Gaius will assist of course, and do not think for one minute that the-"

Arthur clears his throat, and slightly raises his hands, as several directors almost jump, as the tense silence that ensues 90% of the time when 'The Dragon' talks ends. Uther stops his tirade and turns back sharply to where Arthur is sitting calmly.

"Sir, if I may? Given that the Brighton company is under my watch and in accordance with the policies I should be the one to handle the investigation and report so-"

Uther shakes his head furiously, eyes bulging in anger.

"Well I disagree. In this case, you are not ready to handle such a responsibility and I will be assuming this one on behalf of-"

Arthur frowns and breathing deeply, he speaks again.

"But Sir, respectfully, I…I must disagree with your summation".

More uncomfortable silence in the room.

Elyan and Merlin exchange uneasy glances and Gaius leans back in his chair, eyebrows raised. Merlin knows from experience that his mentor is troubled by the exchange taking place.

"You…_disagree_. On what grounds?" The CEO's tone is impervious and lethally calm.

Arthur remains seated but speaks evenly and respectfully, staring straight up at his father.

"On the grounds that if we are indeed following Pendragon Industries policies and principles, it would be the prudent thing to do. The fallout, in terms of the company's financial status is now at stake, also the employees – they will suffer too, and then the publicity and the shareholders and the stock market issues. I have spent most of the night reviewing the documentation and if we work together - swiftly, I am confident my team can minimize the damage to the company, Sir".

Father and Son stare at each other, each of them not wanting to break eye contact, until Uther suddenly turns back to the other older directors, and catching Gaius' eye contact, he thinks, for a split second he saw his most trusted advisor shoot a lightening approving smirk at Arthur, or maybe it is just the glare of the lights in the room, he can't be sure. When he looks back at Gaius again, the normal frown and slightly raised eyebrows look is back on his face as he patiently waits for Uther's response.

Ever the '_public appearances mean everything'_ motto bearer, Uther Pendragon barely nods as other Directors begin to offer their opinions to Arthur's suggestion, all more or less wanting to agree, given that this is how the company is supposed to react, etc, etc. Uther does not pay much attention to their talk, but he does watch his son closely as he nods appreciatively at the other heads, and they discuss the plan of action amongst themselves.

As the meeting draws to a close, people troop out to do their various damage control tasks, and Arthur, picking up his files, is leaving with Merlin when Uther calls out to him.

"Arthur? A word in my office please?" Merlin looks back at Arthur and grins uneasily before following Gaius and Elyan out of the room. He hopes Arthur will remember to keep his cool this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

_For the first time in a long time, I pause outside his door, take a deep breath and tell myself that: 1) I am not here to shout, 2) to be obnoxious, and 3) this is my father, who despite our differences and tempers, is still a man and…**my** father. Breathe… _

Uther is staring out the large windows, where his penthouse offices look out towards the harbour. Arthur settles into one of the arm chairs in the spacious office and waits patiently.

Without turning around the elder Pendragon speaks, "Do you mind telling me what the hell that was in there? That trick pony show you pulled?"

Arthur sucks his breath back in, willing himself to relax, and then shrugs, "Father, I meant no disrespect, but this is my job – and dealing with this fallout falls under my job description as the Deputy –"

Turning angrily Uther remains near the windows when he cuts him off.

"Arthur _do_ not think that you can overstep your lines in a board meeting – you may be Deputy here but you will obey me. As long as I am in charge, I will call the shots as I see fit and if you think for one minute that –"

Arthur puts his hands up, as if signaling that he is approaching in peace .

"Father, this may be a family company but we have many other people, who work here too, and there are policies, directives…what is the point of having them, if we cannot lead by example? Why am I here if I am not allowed to do my job properly? Do you just like having me around so you can say 'look, here is my legacy to the world?' Or do you have faith that I can follow in your footsteps and do the best I can to lead this company into the future?"

Uther shakes his hand and stares incredulously at his son.

"Do not presume to tell me what I need to do, you forget yourself boy!"

Some of Arthur's patience goes out the backdoor.

"And sometimes I think you do too Father", he retorts.

Uther folds him arms and looks at him.

"What do you mean by that Arthur?"

Arthur sighs, and shakes his head, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, willing himself to calm down – again.

Uther won't let this go though. He continues to watch his son, squirming slightly in the chair.

"No, tell me. Please. Apparently there are many things I don't know how to do – what with running my own successful company for almost 30 years, having my good family name ridiculed, our traditions and background – no less descended from royalty, but no, Arthur, _you _tell me."

Arthur throws his hands up in resignation.

"Father…Sometimes I think you don't see me for who I am. For what I do – for the company, our work, the workers…It's like it's never enough. I know that I am not just a spoiled rich play boy playing at running the family dynasty. I work hard and I think I am good at what I do. I just…I don't always think you appreciate that, and…I am not sure why…"

He ends his explanation and makes to get up, obviously this discussion is pretty much like every other one they've had over the last few years.

Uther is still smarting and lets out a bitter bark of a laugh.

"Oh I know you are good at what you do Arthur. You have been groomed to take over this company one day. It is your destiny – you're a bloody Pendragon after all. Your problem is, you think too much with your heart. The world as we know it has to be black and white – never grey. You think of things in lots of different ways and it makes it harder for you to _rule_ – to _manage_. You cannot think straight – and God knows it doesn't help with your choice of cohorts and what not, do not even get me started on that little episode with that cleaning lady when you embar-"

It is this last comment that allows Arthur to lose the last bit of self control he has.

"As the CEO you have every right to question me with work decisions and how I manage things here, but you have no right to dictate or insinuate that my actions and how I think is due to the people I associate with. My private life is-"

"Your private life is _my_ business too! Especially when it infringes upon society as we know it. People need to know their place in life! Pendragon Industries was built on this foundation – you come from royalty. Don't you _ever _forget the sacrifices and traditions that you were born into! You want to settle down I am glad, but for God sakes, find someone of your status – who understands who you are, and your background, who can be seen with you in public, someone who can help raise the profile of our company, and maintain the Pendragon name and standing. I will be damned if I am going to let you throw that away for some working class girl, it doesn't matter if she has an education. She is not of your –"

Arthur marches right up to his father and points a finger in his face, he is so angry he can barely stand still.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Guinevere like that! Leave her out of this! You want to berate me about my inadequacies as your successor in like…everything or _every_ way in life, do it, but you don't get to treat her or anyone like a second class citizen Father. I won't stand for it! You have a lot of nerve talking about it again, after you spoke to her a few months ago, giving her the '_status reality check line'_. Yeah, I know what you did, she told me about it – she didn't want to and tried to push me away – she even lied to me to spare me the truth because she didn't want us to be having a conversation that resembles this one, but eventually it came out. And I'm _glad_ it did - now that you've opened that door, why don't we talk about that? What are you so afraid of that being with her will happen to me? That maybe I would just finally understand that people who work for PI are not just workers but real people with needs and concerns? That she'd dumb me down? Or maybe make me more human?"

Uther remains steadfast, his voice also raised.

"How dare you? You have no right to-"

"No you have no right to. To force me to be something I am not and I –"

"This is exactly what I mean Arthur! Look at you, standing there, defending her. This…woman that you've known for not even a year and…You've not gotten her- Good God, she's not.._pregnant_ is she?"

"What? No! Father…Stop it! You know this is pointless. You're angry with me, fine. Just don't…I won't have you treat Guinevere this way. She's done nothing wrong and you don't even know her so please just stop it. You've done enough to try and keep us apart, I know because I have let you get into my head for so long, and I can't do that anymore. You just need to trust me that I know what I am doing…in life, with this company…I don't know if I can say anything more on the matter."

Uther moves to his chair to sit down, his face is still stony. He is fuming, but surprisingly, suddenly feels a little sad too. The feeling is overwhelming and utterly irritating for him so he shakes it off and replaces it with fresh ire, looking right up at Arthur who is still standing, clearly wanting to leave.

"You have a lot of work to do if you're going to rectify this Brighton issue. Arthur you want a short answer from me? If you want to show me you have what it takes to run this company then you need to reevaluate your life choices. If you don't, "Uther pauses, and then continues on to stop the rise of the unexpected and annoying lump that's rising in his throat, "you will _never_ ever take over from me".

Arthur stares at his father in disbelief as he lets the words sink in. Then, nodding slightly, he exits the room in silence.

Uther sinks back in his chair and tries not to think too much about what has just happened. He cannot allow himself to think of why his only son – his pride and joy would react so strongly to his objection of the girl in question. Deep down inside he knows why he reacted so strongly. That was exactly how he was all those years ago when his father objected to Ygraine. Shaking away those grey areas of thought, he opens up the folder on his desk.

He knows he is making the right decision and he intends to stand by it. He knows it's the right one. It has to be, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>"Well I hope you at least had something to eat, you guys went by the jet? Hey so what time did you sleep anyway after you left last night?" Morgana nudges Elena with a cheeky grin as they accidentally on purpose eavesdrop on Gwen's phone exchange with Arthur, as Gwen struggles to close her bag.<p>

The two of them are helping re: hindering Gwen with her last minute packing preparation at the flat as she is leaving for India early the next day.

"Three am...Oh, that's rough. Yeah, we saw your press conference a while ago. Morgs made a comment that the shirt you're wearing looks like Merlin's…Oh it was? Ha ha ha…Okay, Elena owes Morgs a six pack of ferrero rocher chocolates now – no not money, look, it's a girl thing – we bet for nice stuff, chocolates are nicer than beer, _they_ are! Anyways, they had a bet going 'cos – Yeah, well d'uh! Morgana bought it for him, so technically", she pauses as she turns to where Morgana is sitting, pretending not to be interested in their conversation, "she cheated ha ha…No, Elyan should be back soon. When will you and Merlin be back in town? Okay, well that's fine. I get it Arthur, you don't need to explain, and this is serious business so you have to be there. I think you did great in the interview though. You did! Whatever. Ha ha ha…Cheeky sod. Well, if that's the case, I am glad that the seriously sinful crumble did its job. Ha ha ha. You're only saying that 'cos you want some more. Maybe…When I get back…Yep, 6 am check in. No, Morgana and Elyan, and I think Ellie and Leon will come too, but it's no bother. I am not going forever, just for a while. I know. Arthur…For the fifteenth time, it's all good. If you can, you will. I am…the area is beautiful, scenic, rural…yeah; I bet there are some great views! I will definitely be taking heaps of photos. I have to go…Yes. I have two 'helpers' who are more interested in our conversation then helping me check my bags. Ha ha ha. Yeah, that's what Lance said too. Yes, he does email. You know that. He said he'd be back in a couple of months for the director's seminar so it will be good to see them. I said _them_, not _him_. As in Percy and Gwaine too! You're awful! Ha ha. Okay, really have to go now. Sure. Please eat something. Ha ha ha, I will. Oh and Arthur? Safe trip back…Bye".

Hanging up, Gwen smiles to herself for a moment, before turning back to where her two girlfriends are sitting on the couch grinning manically at her.

"What?" she questions, blushing slightly.

Morgana shrugs innocently and then imitating her voice, dramatically making it sound all teary and romantic, she says, "Please eat something…Oh and Arthur? Safe trip back…"

Gwen sticks her tongue out at her and they all crack up with laughter.

"When you've both finished being fourteen, please come and have a look at my checklist again. I am only taking two bags but want to make sure I stick to the list. Maybe I should take more stuff out…"

Elena gets up obediently, moving towards Gwen's kitchen counter to consult the list. Morgana remains on the couch and smiling mischievously at Gwen she motions towards her bags, with all the contents strewn across the carpet.

"Okay, one more comment then I'm done being fourteen."

Gwen braces herself and waits for it as Morgana jumps up and moves to stand next to her.

"Is Mr. Arrogant a good kisser?" she says in a school girl voice. Elena giggles and Gwen shrugs and blushes again, laughing, she shakes her head and moves towards her bags.

**Gwen's POV**

_I don't know – yet…Stop mentally swooning Gwen, pack your bags. Er yes, sorry! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was a bit shorter than previous chapters...Mainly because I wanted Arthur and Uther to have another one of their 'lovely' fatherson chats :) As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, i love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. **

**Gwen's off tomorrow! Does Arthur arrive there in time? Hmm...Chapter 26...**


	26. The One With Connections

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's farewells, emails, relatives and ephiphanies had late in the night...Not necessarily in that order.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, story and author favourites, and reviews - they're much appreciated. Also, the 'j' symbols that show up in the texts and emails are actually the smiley face signs. Sorry, dunno if all of them showed up here so hope its not too confusing. Hope you enjoy the next bit! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin of course...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The One With Connections<strong>

"Morgs, for goodness sake, hurry up!" Gwen shouts in a half panic, conscious that she is running late and they've only just arrived at the airport. Thanks to Morgana's suggestion that they have a girl's sleep over – a grown up one albeit, complete with a bottle of wine, and ice cream, they had (sort of) overslept.

Scanning the screens overhead for the correct check-in counter, Gwen makes her way hurriedly, leaving Elyan and Morgana to stumble along after her to the Air India counter.

Morgana groans, half asleep as Elyan chortles affectionately and linking his arm with her, guides her over to where Gwen is now checking in.

"Ok ma'am, you're all set. Here is your boarding pass and ticket. Thank you for choosing to fly with Air India". The service desk person smiles as she hands back Gwen's documents.

Gwen smiles her thanks and turns back to her brother and a grumpy Morgana who is trying to be civil (by remaining quiet) due to her currently no-caffeine- in-her- system status.

After Morgana feels sufficiently revived she puts her arm on Gwen's, noticing she is starting to do that last minute panic thing.

"So…At the risk of sounding like someone's mum when they're dropping their kid off at school, did you remember everything?"

Gwen smiles and nods, patting her carry on bag. Elyan gets up to go and get their breakfast order, and Morgana brightens up as she answers her ringing mobile.

"Merlin? Oh…really? That's a shame…Really?" Gwen sips her tea and catches the disappointment in her voice. Trying not to seem like she's listening in to Morgana's conversation, she leaves through the program documentation for the fiftieth time.

**Gwen's POV**

_This is it. You're going. Yay! In about nine hours you'll be in Delhi then off to Jaipur…Three months teaching and living in India…I hope Elyan will be ok…Of course he'll be ok. He's fine. Morgana is still nattering on the line with Merlin. Wonder what's happened…I am guessing he and Arthur are still in Brighton…Sighing…Okay, I am trying not to be disappointed – too much. Sure sure…Okay, I am, a little…I wanted to see Arthur – who am I kidding? But I get that their company has to do all that damage control what with the Brighton offices and I knew that. It's just that…it would've been nice to see him, just once…Or at least talk to him…God! I will miss him so much…I wish I could tell him that…-_

"Gwen! Merlin wants to talk to you! Here!" Morgana is nudging her gently with her phone to take it from her.

Gwen grabs it to talk as Elyan returns with their trays.

"Merlin? Hey…How are you? Yes…as ready as I could be…No…Delhi, then by road – I think they're sending a van or something. It's ok Merlin! I know that…Yes, I know that you and I spent a lot of time Googleing and Wikipediaing everything on India-I know! Yes, I got it. Merlin…You are worrying worse than Morgana and you know what _she's_ like!-"

"Ow!" No, I am ok…just sore. Your violent girlfriend just whacked my arm for my comment. Ha ha ha…I should so tell her that you said that right now but I won't! Seriously! I don't want another whack. Yeah, I gathered…too bad, but hey, it's all good. I don't have roaming as you well know – costs an arm and a leg, but will definitely get a sim when I am over there. Sure, I will email you guys and let you know. I promise. I know…Please take care of them- and _try_ to be nice to Arthur. Merlin Emrys you _can_! I know you can. Don't give me that crap. Ha ha ha…He was? Oh…No, I am fine…I am! I will. You know that. Please…Just tell him to be safe, and that I'll email as soon as I'm settled. Its fine Merlin, I get it. Okay, well you be good. Will email once I am in the city. Love you too. Bye!"

Finally hanging up, Gwen gives the phone back to Morgana smiling.

"So, I heard Arthur has been in meetings around the clock since they went to Brighton the other day. Sorry he can't be here to say bye Gwennie", Morgana says quietly.

Gwen shrugs good naturedly, "Comes with the territory. I know he would if he could. Anyways, don't make a big deal about it Morgs. There will be time enough to…What?" She looks at her friend who is wriggling around in her seat like she has ants in her pants.

"Yay! I am sooo happy for you! Arthur and Gwen! Hah! And you doubted M&M's plan?" she bursts out in glee doing a happy dance in her chair. Elyan cracks up laughing behind his bagel. When Gwen frowns at him, he shrugs innocently and goes back to reading the paper, pretending he's not secretly agreeing with Morgana.

"Okay okay…So maybe you two were on to something", Gwen begins slowly not wanting Morgana to continue gloating (too much). She is about to make a smart comment on the matter when her phone buzzes in her pants pocket.

**Message From: A Pendragon**

**Message: Hey "Uhura" ;) Am still in Brightn w Merlin so its DOUBLE unfun 4 me (don't roll ur eyes my comment****:)). So sorry I didn't make it :(**** B safe and take care. Pls email wen u get in so we know ur ok. Can I get a rain check on that 1st date pls? ****:) **

Gwen smiles and quickly sends a reply before switching her phone off. Elyan makes a heart sign and Gwen sticks her tongue out at him giggling just as her flight is announced.

All too soon, she is waving at Elyan and Morgana across the immigration line and on her way to her plane bound for India.

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon is past tired. He hasn't slept properly for three nights in a row now and he knows that until they have done all they can to reassure the investors and world business community, there is not much time for rest. He glances at the preliminary reports that have come in regarding Brighton and sighing, he pushes his chair away from the board room table.<p>

Suddenly his phone pings, so he picks it up to check the message.

**Message From: Crazy Curls **

Yes, he had entered her ID into his phone as that – in a moment of craziness, the day after they had danced at Elyan's party…The memory of holding her in his arms was something that has stayed with him for a long time after he'd gone home, as he lay in bed, trying to sleep and not imagine how much he had wanted to feel her lips on his, how she felt in his arms. Since then, he had this fleeting five milliseconds of fear every time he'd asked Merlin to answer his phone or send a message that he would find it, share that tidbit with the boys and he'd never hear the end of it, but until then, Arthur had decided to leave it on his phone that way.

**Message: Hey "Capt'n". I'm sorry you missed me too ****;) We alrdy had a '1st d8'…The dinner, crumble, ST09? :)**** Stay safe. BE nice to Mrln. I will email wen I'm there. xox G**

Arthur reads her response and smiles to himself, shaking his head, wishing once more he could have seen her today, held her close, kissed her…Yet here he is, sitting in the conference room in a city two hundred miles away from her and she is getting on a plane for another country. No more Guinevere for three months. The depressing thought and beginning of an ache make their way into his mind as he allows himself a few moments to think about her.

**Arthur's POV**

_Her dark chocolate coloured curls…The first thing I noticed about her, standing on the street in the downpour, angry brown eyes and that hair…Always that hair –every time after that, when she was angry, happy, sad, confused…Okay, stop it Arthur. You sound like a sad sap. I hate that I missed seeing her off, but I have to be here. This is my work...My **duty**…Yes, yes, that's right. But you have a life to live too. If you want Guinevere to be a part of that you have to meet her halfway sometimes…Not that Father is making it easy…God, what was all that in his office yesterday? He didn't deny that he had had words with Guinevere. Or that he didn't want me to be with her. Basically Arthur, he is telling you that if you keep seeing her, he will never let you run the company…I can't believe he could threaten me with that – all I have ever wanted to do was work for PI – with him, learn the ropes, try and do my best and then…Quit dwelling on it old boy, you just keep out of his way for now and do the best you can._

He snaps out of his dream world when Merlin walks back into the room, carrying a fresh pot of coffee and grinning cheekily at Arthur.

"Moping around like a sad Susan already eh? She's just left…" he teases his friend as he pours him a fresh cup. Arthur scowls at him, and then shrugs, trying to be indifferent but Merlin can see right through it. Merlin knows that Arthur is not a talk-about-his-feelings-type of guy so he makes an effort to be extra patient with him.

"It's ok to say you miss her Arthur…If it's any consolation, she sounded sad too that you couldn't be there to see her off this morning", Arthur looks up at him, and Merlin nods emphatically.

"She did…But she knows you're working and you need to be here…Plus, three months is not that long, is it?" Arthur nods, swallowing the hot coffee, suddenly uncomfortable with all the Gwen and relationship talk that Merlin is clearly trying to get him to delve into.

"Yeah, it's not but…You know, I got used to having her around…She is off doing what she wants, living her life, and I am happy for her – that's how it's supposed to be. My life is…Well…", he gestures to the table filled with documentation and take away containers, "_This _is my life…I don't know…Maybe…maybe she wouldn't want to be part of it…I don't know…Does that make any sense?" he stops stammering and looks over to Merlin who nurses his cup with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Arthur, maybe you and I aren't talking about the same thing. I meant that with Gwen gone for a while – not forever, it won't kill you to acknowledge how you feel about her and that you want to have a relationship with her when she gets back – its only me so-"

Arthur cuts him off impatiently, "No, I mean, what good is it having feelings for her if I can never act on them? I mean, properly…The way it's supposed to be. Where in a perfect world we could be free to be together, to marry and –"

Merlin sits straighter and incredulously cuts right in, "Wait…What? You want to _marry_ Gwen?"

Arthur sighs exasperated again, and sinks back in his chair, "No! Yes! I mean, I don't know…Crap! I sound like a crazy person right now don't I?" He asks quieter this time, embarrassed by the whole discussion.

Merlin pretends to consider this, "Nooo….Yessss...A little bit…Wait. What are you talking about? Didn't we just discuss over two days ago that you guys were kind of together and okay with everything? Now you're talking about marriage, and future plans…What brought that on?" Merlin watches him intently, knowing that Arthur is very uncomfortable with the close questioning.

Arthur shakes his head, trying not to replay the conversation with his father in his head – again.

"No, it's just…work and all that getting to me. I think, maybe, I am just thinking things over too much. Something Father said and…" his voice trails off as he switches his laptop back on.

Merlin frowns and leans forward.

"Arthur…With all due respect-", Arthur looks up and sharply cuts him off.

"Merlin _stop_ right there-"

"Just hear me out. You are _not_ Uther Pendragon Arthur. You don't have to be him to successfully run this company one day".

Arthur pauses as the computer loads up and looks at his oldest friend.

"I know…But-"

"So live your life. When you think of Gwen what do you see?"

Arthur goes red, and unconsciously lowers his voice, "I see myself getting to know her better, trying not to stuff up a relationship for the first time in my life". He frowns at Merlin who is trying not to grin audaciously at him again.

He settles for a playful punch on Arthur's arm, thankful that he is sitting far enough to not punch him back as he has done in the past.

"Then you should find a way to tell her that –even if she's not here physically".

At that moment, other PI staff enter the room, so Arthur is relieved to end the touchy feely chat and turns to the new interim CEO of the Brighton company.

"Ok, now that we're all back, Hugh can you run us through the forecasted savings?"

For the rest of the day, Arthur stays focused on his work, but cannot seem to get Merlin's or his father's words out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>From: gwenleodegrance<strong>

**To: morganalefay; merline; leonsbistsro; arthurp; gawains; percivalc; lancelotd; elyanl; pleodegrance**

**Date: 9 March 2012 18:57**

**Subject: I made it! **

**_Namaste_ Gang! It is a beautiful evening here in Jaipur, and I am emailing from a little internet café near the lovely Ram Niwas Gardens – a beautiful park in the centre of the city (Morgs, you'd love the architecture in the city!). Okay, so this email is two days later than I promised and I am so sorry! It was a whirlwind of activity after I got into Delhi. I met a fellow internee Sarah, from Wales, who is really nice, and we entered the chaotic world of India! It was all good though; we met our driver and set off for Jaipur, some five hours away by road. It's so lovely here! I am going to send pictures of course, but yeah…You kind of have to see it to believe it. The children at the school I am teaching at are lovely - shy and quiet, but very eager to learn and we all had a great time singing and acting out "Hokey Tokey" this morning! I am staying with the principal and his family in their house and it's about five minutes from the school. Tomorrow, his wife Mira is teaching me to make a traditional dish called _Missi Roti_ – but don't get any ideas Elyan, I will teach you to make them too so you can make them yourself when I get back! ****:) This morning I woke up and heard the monkeys going crazy over something outside– yes Merlin, there are many different species of monkeys here – I can just picture Gwaine and Percy making a smart comment about how you'd fit in well here ****:)**

**I have to leave now, it's getting dark and my fellow teacher Sonal has invited me to have a meal with her family at their house tonight so I am very excited about that. **

**I miss you guys - there's so much to see and do here and I wish you were all here with me. I know the time will fly by soon. **

**Love,**

**Gwen**

Arthur grins as he sits at the small table with his laptop; he clicks on the second email in his inbox, which makes him smile even more.

**From: gwen leodegrance**

**To: arthurp; **

**Date: 9 March 2012 18:57**

**Subject: I accept… **

**Rain check on our 'date' accepted. See you on the 16th of October 2012 (give or take some jet lag)? Crumble optional…**

**p.s. Eat something other than two minute noodles please. But don't get Merlin to cook for the two of you…Remember the trip to the ER at St. Catherine's last time? ****:) **

**p.p.s Wish you were here, you'd love it**

**xoxox Gwen **

Putting down his two minute noodles, Arthur reads the email again, and smiling to himself, he is ready to hit the 'reply' tab when his phone rings. He looks down at the caller id and frowns, taking a deep breath, before answering.

"Hello Father," he states, holding the phone to his cheek as he picks up his chopsticks and noodles box, ready to eat again, and moves away from the table to sit on his Brighton hotel room sofa.

"Arthur. How are things going? I watched the press conference yesterday and the one this morning and…It was concise and suffice, given our current situation". Arthur tries not to choke on a noodle. Was that actually the beginnings of a compliment coming from Uther?

"Uh…Right, thank you Father", he answers, clearly surprised.

Uther pauses, then speaks again, "Arthur…I know the last time we spoke, it was…well we exchanged some words that were quite harsh but...you must understand where I was coming from…" Uther lets his voice trail off, as if he is unsure of himself. Something he never really is.

Arthur sighs and puts down his noodles, "Father…I understand why you said what you said. I hope you understand where I was coming from too".

Silence.

"Father?" Arthur ventures.

"Arthur…You know my position on the matter we discussed will not change. If I sometimes come across as being…somewhat heavy handed with you, you must know that it's only because I only want…I am only looking out for your best interests and the best interests of this company. If I say things that may seem strong, you must appreciate that my intentions are…should not be considered negative".

Arthur takes a deep breath and nods into the phone, "Yes Father. We might not always agree, but I know you believe that you have my best intentions at heart. I just think that we can't always be of the same view on things and like I said; my private life is-"

"Yes, yes you've said…And Arthur, I meant what I said also. You…you may not always hear it from me, but Arthur, you are doing a good job at PI…Your…your mother would've been so proud…" Arthur pauses as he hears his father's voice catch when he talks about his mother. Frowning he sits up and holds the phone closer to his ear.

"Father? Is everything ok? With you I mean?" Arthur can't help thinking that something is a bit off with the whole conversation.

Another moment goes by before Uther is back in full Uther mode.

"Oh yes, of course, don't concern yourself Arthur, there is nothing wrong with me. I am just waiting for my final appointment before I call it a day. I just wanted to check on you over there and make sure you are doing what you're supposed to be doing. Right, I will say goodbye then. Good night."

"Good night Father", Arthur concedes quietly as his father ends the call. He stares off into space for a moment before reaching for his noodles again, wondering whether everything with his father is really fine before he shoves those thoughts out of his head and moves back to his computer to re-read Gwen's email to him.

"_p.p.s: Wish you were here – you'd love it…_" she had said…

Arthur sighs and feels an all too familiar pull as he realises that he absolutely, terrifyingly, knows that he misses Gwen more than anything else in the world and wants to see her so much, even if it's just for a minute.

**Arthur's POV**

_Okay, I just had another epiphany! Oh crap! What was that? Er..nothing! Talking to ourself out loud again. What was your flash of inspiration this time? Too much ramen for a lifetime is clogging your stomach lining? No! Guinevere…Drat! Where is Merlin? _

He quickly dials Merlin's number, rousing him from a deep sleep.

"Huh? Whaaa? Arthur?"

"Sorry, where you asleep?"

"No, I regularly sound like this at 11 pm after I've been up for almost three days straight. What do you want? You'd better be dying, or hanging off a cliff…"

"Merlin shut up! I need your help with something. I need to book a ticket – for the weekend, well two tickets actually since I need to get to–"

"Arthur! Blooming hell! Call your PA – I am your _legal_ advisor! LEGAL advisor…You know what that means? I advise on…legal…stuff! So get whatshername to–"

"_Please_ Merlin! I have another auditor's meeting tomorrow at half 8, and you don't have to be there with those files 'til our briefing at 10. Plus, I don't want the PI gossip mill to know about it – me taking off and , well I figured the weekend would be as good a time to leave, as we'll have finished all the preliminary reports for Brighton and I think I could get off–"

"Riiight…Um Arthur? This little bonding convo we're having during my precious shut eye time is truly heartwarming but can I just cut you short and say YES, I'll get your bloody tickets to wherever it is you're planning on going – somewhere so classified this couldn't wait until oh I don't know, eight am tomorrow! No wait, don't tell me; you're the third accomplice in our Brighton financial swindle and you're flying down to Turks and Caicos to meet the ex CEO and Financial Director over rum and colas on Saturday?"

"Merlin honestly, you have a more active imagination than the person who wrote all those Twilight books!"

"Hey! Don't knock Stephanie Meyers – Team Jacob all the way!"

"I have no idea what you are on about, but can you please just purchase the tickets for me? Please?"

"Ok, ok…Fine. I will. If you promise to hang up after I agree so I can go back to sleep. Where are you going Double 007?"

"Um…India…"

"Whaaat? _Seriously_? Wow Ar-"

"Thank you! Good night Merlin!"

"Arthur wait that's hug-"

Click goes Arthur's phone as he hangs up.

Smart arse, Merlin thinks, taking the easy way out by following my instructions to the letter.

Merlin sits up in his bed, now fully wide awake and after muttering a swear word at his friend for the interruption, he settles back under the covers, grinning maniacally at Arthur's response.

* * *

><p>Uther replaces the phone in his pocket and glances back down at the hospital results that his physician had just spent the last half an hour going over with him, sitting in a plain white A4 envelope on his desk. He cannot spend time thinking about what has come about now, he is already thinking of the company, and the future.<p>

Glancing at his Rolex he sighs with impatience, and fights away the gnawing niggles at the back of his mind that perhaps he should've been more honest with his son. Then, all thoughts of this are gone when his door opens and Mathieu leads his visitor in.

Uther moves towards him, and gives his hand a brief shake as he gestures towards one of the chairs. As the man sits down opposite him, the elder Pendragon takes his time to study him.

"Thank you for coming. I know I didn't say much on the phone, I didn't want to talk about such matters where people could overhear us, and I knew that you would be coming in to give support to Gaius on the Brighton matter, what with Arthur and that fool Merlin being offsite so, it is good of you to make time to see me".

The visitor nods slowly, and smirking in that manner that always had Uther on edge, leans forward.

"So, Uther Pendragon finally needs my help…What can I do for you _brother in law_?"

Uther tries not to inwardly wince at the way Agravaine De Bois never fails to let him know that after all these years, he still barely conceals his hatred towards Uther for his sister's untimely death.

Choosing to ignore the tone, Uther forges ahead, "The reason I asked you to come today is because I know that you are in the process of merging with another city firm. I have to…leave for a while, take some personal time and-"

Du Bois interrupts him swiftly.

"Really? Where are you going? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain oncologist two cities away would it Uther?"

Uther glares coldly at his brother in law, trying not to let his mouth gape in surprise.

"How the hell do you know about-"

"Oh Uther, I know a lot more than you think. I also know that young Arthur is trying to fill some pretty big shoes here at PI and it's an uphill battle for him. Despite our differences and past relationship, I also agree with you that he is a bit of a rebel and needs further…_guidance_, for want of a better word. We rarely see each other, and although I hold a large percentage of shares in this company (on behalf of our family), we don't…socialize much. What I do not know is…what all of this has to do with me?"

Uther stares at Agravaine Du Bois, trying not to show surprise that the wily fox already knows how things are between him and his son and gives up, going for the compromise route instead.

"Yes, well, frankly, Agravaine, I am a bit worried about Arthur and his ability to run this company while I am away on personal leave. I think…he would benefit from having a family member – who is already a co-owner of this family company step in, act as an advisor to him, and my delegated head…I know as you've said, we've had our differences in the past, but we are still family, and apart from myself, you are the only family Arthur has left now. Should something…happen to me, I want to comfortable with the fact that someone I trust has been there guiding him. You know how he has made all these changes – which I and the Board have struggled with and he continues to live his life in a…_different_ manner. I am hoping you will be here to assist me, and be my eyes and ears. So what say you?"

Agravaine leans back in his chair, hiding his sly smirk with his hands, as he pretends to think it over.

With a wide smile, he moves towards Uther, standing up to shake his hand over the table. Uther's face breaks into a relieved grin as he also rises to shake Agravaine's hand.

"Uther, your main concern now is to get better. I am _honoured_ that you give me this vast responsibility and I wish to make it clear to you that you have my word – PI and Arthur's tutelage are safe with me. After all, as you rightly said; we are _family_ after all".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'uhn d'uhn d'uh! Yep, our fave Uncle is here...So yeah, some of you asked for the A&G scenario to play out this way...so yeah, but expect it typical Islandgem Arwen style ;) Seriously though, thank you so much for the ongoing comments and reviews guys, please drop us a line if you get a chance for this one. Chapter 27 up soon...**


	27. The One With Persuasions

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's planes, meetings, the dodgy (or not) uncle, and the appearance of a hacky sack - who remembers playing with those? Anyone? Someone? :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, story and author favourites, and reviews - they're much appreciated. Special thanks to Faatima for your wonderful review - i try, but the best thing about this story is all the support and comments its gotten, thank you all of you for them! They make working for the Govt (which i do - like Leslie Knope) more bearable ;) Hope you enjoy the next bit! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...Or India...Rats!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The One With Persuasions<strong>

Merlin is suddenly startled awake by Arthur's PA Marilyn handing him a cell phone whispering that Gaius is on the line for him. He glances over to where Arthur is sprawled, dead to the world, sleeping with his mouth open and snoring faintly. Smiling, he nods his thanks to Marilyn and unbuckling his belt, moves towards the back of the plane so he won't disturb Arthur's sleep. They will be landing back in the city in about an hour's time.

"Hello Gaius!" He says cheerfully, standing up straight and stretching his long arms in the corridor.

"Hello Merlin. How are you and Arthur?" Gaius sounds a bit odd, and Merlin, having been mentored by Uther's oldest advisor for a long time, can tell.

"Tired, but relieved that the trouble has abated a bit, and even though we have those legal hearings in a couple of weeks, I think PI can look forward to a wee bit of breathing space. Gaius…Are you alright? You sound a bit out of sorts..."

"Oh you know me, too much work, not enough time spent doing my gardening. Merlin, I am calling because, well I wondered if Arthur might've spoken to you about the leadership here at PI over the next few months?"

Merlin frowns and shrugs, "No, not really. Well apart from the usual dysfunctional Father/Son stuff they battle with, _you_ know him. He doesn't talk much about it. Why? What's up?"

"Something…but it could very well be nothing Merlin. I don't want to say too much about it on the phone, nor do I usually tolerate office politics and gasbags, but I feel that…perhaps, the CEO is not…himself, and I believe there could very well be a…change of leadership soon here at PI –"

"Wait, you mean, the old coot's actually going to let Arthur step into the reins? _No way_! Woo hoo! This is huge Gaius! What a-"

"Merlin! Pipe down! And _please_ do not refer to your employer as an 'old coot'!" Merlin rolls his eyes good naturedly but holds his tongue. He knows Gaius is not really annoyed with his choice of words because he continues to talk on; clearly he _is_ bothered about something.

"No, that is not what I meant at all…but I – well it doesn't really make sense to me either and he certainly hasn't spoken to me about it so I should not speculate. By the way, you should check your emails – a memo has been sent out that there will be an important conference for all heads-companies and regional heads today at 2 pm in the CEO's conference room to discuss someth-"

"To discuss what? You don't think…! Gaius?...He wouldn't…choose someone outside the company? What about all the work that Arthur's done? The good things that he-"

"Yes, yes my boy…We all know that but as I said, we will all find out properly this afternoon. When do you touch down?"

"In about an hour's time. So…what do I tell Arthur?"

"That there is a conference at 2pm at headquarters but Merlin – what I just said now is strictly between you and I _only_. I don't want to upset Arthur unnecessarily with feelings and gossip when it hasn't –"

"Well I think he should be at least _aware_ that something is-"

"Merlin! Do not say a word. _Promise_ me?"

Sighing, Merlin nods into the phone.

"Yes Gaius."

"Good. Safe flight. I shall see you this afternoon. Bye Merlin".

"Goodbye Gaius".

Merlin ends the call, and walks back to his seat. He looks over at Arthur still asleep, trying not to make too much about what Gaius has just told him unofficially. He also notices the laptop in front of Arthur is still on, and he looks at the page that's uploaded on the screen.

"_Jaipur- The Pink City_". The webpage is filled with pictures and suggestions of what one can do if they visit this lovely city in India.

Merlin stifles a laugh, and moves back to his seat, re-buckling his belt. He has already booked Arthur's tickets, hotel and transfers with his own card – since the sleeping 007 doesn't want to arouse suspicion from anyone from PI (most probably the Dragon), and Arthur is due to leave early Friday morning – tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Message from: Crazy Curls India<strong>

**Message: U looked much beta ystrdy wen we Skyped Arthur ****:) Anotha beautiful day hia. U bk home yet? **

* * *

><p><strong>Message from: A Pendragon<strong>

**Message: Thanx, think it was the chat that did it ****:) Yep. Havn quick lunch home then bk 2 HQ. Confrnc 2pm, IDK wat abt.** **R u havn a gud day? **

* * *

><p><strong>Message from: Crazy Curls India<strong>

**Message: Yes. Lovely, warm weather. Playd football wth class, we are making kites and putting on a play this wk. Hope u get sum gud rest. **

* * *

><p><strong>Message from: A Pendragon<strong>

**Message: Sounds gr8. Cold n grey hia. Eatng funi smelln cheese sammy 4 lunch. Sounds like ur havn a gr8 time, wish I cud b there. B safe Guinevere**

* * *

><p><strong>In Jaipur…<strong>

Gwen sighs as she reads Arthur's last text, walking through the school gates, and stopping to wave to her students as they rush home. Another day is over, and she is looking forward to going home to spend time with her host family after a busy day teaching.

**Gwen's POV**

_This place is amazing…I am so glad I came, that I am here doing what I want to do, working with other people and learning about life outside of Camelot and everything I know…**But**? But nothing…Come on, there's a but…There always is. I miss him…I miss him like…Like how when the boys were playing during recess and little Sami hung upside down on the tree branch and said he wanted to be Spiderman, I remembered how Arthur had told me when he was 7 he wanted to be Spiderman too. Stupid, idiotic, random things like that…It's like, whatever I do, wherever I go, I can't seem to get him out of my head and I don't want to…Is this what being in love is like? Have you ever been in love Gwen? No…not that I know…God, I am a sap. I just wish he was here. Even if it was just for a day. So I could talk to him, hear him laugh and make fun of Merlin (no, not that, but just to hear his voice), to see him be a clown, do his Montgomery Burns impersonations and marvel at the naughty monkeys and their antics. Sigh…Since I've been here, we've been in constant contact – emails, texts, we even Skyped last night which was good. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and removed his tie. He tried to hide the noodles packet but I spotted it on the counter. He didn't say anything for a moment when we first started chatting so I asked him what was wrong and he said "nothing, you just look…beautiful." I was wearing my lavender salwar kameez that Mira gave me the first day I arrived. He made a joke about how I should have a red one too just like Uhura and that made me laugh. He looked tired, but when he smiled at me (okay, so it was him on a computer screen nonetheless, but hey it was still him!), that 'famous Arthur Pendragon smile' which Morgs and Ellie go on about all the time, I know now what they mean…Only this time, talking to him, watching him talk to me, I know that he was smiling at me…That this is how he was around me…It made my night…well it was **my **night, they're like five and a half hours behind us. Even though we're ahead of them (time wise)Yes, I am **that** sad, I even Googled to check the time difference so we could organise to chat at a convenient time…He is back home now…I hope he has a decent rest now after all of the stuff that happened with their company at Brighton. Stop it Gwen! Three months is not long…is it?_

Reaching her house, Gwen waves to Mira and her youngest son Naveen before entering her room to put her bags down. Maybe it's the heat, or all the day dreaming over Arthur Pendragon that causes her to send this text in a moment of madness.

**Message from: Crazy Curls India**

**Message: Take care. I wish u were here 2. I miss u. So much…**

Exhaling loudly, and trying not to blush or smile too much, Gwen looks up as her door opens and Sarah is standing there with little Naveen, shouting at her to join them. Putting down her phone, she puts her sandals back on and picking up her shawl, follows them back out of the house into the late afternoon sunshine.

**At the same time in Camelot City…**

Arthur stops chewing his sandwich and looks down at the text. Putting down the sandwich he reads it again. Slowly.

"_I miss u. So much…_"

Sighing he grins, then talks out loud, half laughing at the wonder of it, "She misses me…Hah! She misses me!" Realizing he is in his house, shouting to no one in particular and possibly looks a tad certifiable, he grins and then settles back to eat the rest of his sandwich leaning on his kitchen counter. Any doubts he had over whether he was making the right spur of the moment decision to fly over to see her leave his mind as he starts to think about what sort of an excuse he will give at the office today for his brief holiday.

**Arthur's POV**

_I miss you too Guinevere…I'll be there soon…_

* * *

><p>The vast conference room is full today as all the regional and senior management teams wait for the CEO's announcement, talking quietly amongst themselves and helping themselves to refreshments. The large screens show the regional management teams and Merlin and Elyan take the time to wave discreetly to Percival, Lancelot, and Gwaine, sitting with their respective management teams on different screens. Gwaine, ever the jokester takes the moment to cross his eyes at the two of them, while Percy shakes his head good naturedly and Lancelot grins.<p>

Arthur finally makes his appearance, tired but looking better than he has in days, and as Merlin observes him as he takes his place next to him, he appears to be in a very good mood.

"You seem happy. The long sleep on the plane did you wonders then?" he offers as Arthur waves to his friends on their screens and greets other people in the room.

Shrugging he grins cheerfully at Merlin, "Yeah I guess. So any idea what this meeting is about? I called Mathieu but he was tight lipped as per usual. Gaius didn't say anything to you about it did he?"

Merlin swallows hard and busies himself with his files, trying not to feel guilty for not having told Arthur anything about his conversation with Gaius earlier. Not that there is much to tell.

"Uh, well, no not really. Maybe you should ask your fa-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish off his sentence because at that moment, the main doors open again and in strides Uther, Gaius, Mathieu and Agravaine Du Bois. A tense silence ensues in the board room as all the directors sit up straighter in their chairs looking at the fourth man as he makes his way to a designated space on Uther's right at the head of the table. Arthur suddenly frowns and looks sharply from his father to his uncle, both of whom settle down, greeting other people in the room as they take their places.

"Merlin!" Arthur nudges him quietly as the CEO begins to discuss the agenda for the meeting, and goes through the notes.

"Yes?" he reluctantly whispers back.

"What is Agravaine doing here? Since when does he attend meetings? I thought his company was in some sort of merger right now?" Arthur's tone is puzzled.

Merlin shrugs and answers quietly, "No idea. Maybe he was in the neighborhood and just wanted to stop by and say hi?"

Arthur gives him a withering look and Merlin shakes his head feebly. He also wonders to himself what the Dragon is up to this time.

They don't have to wait long to find out and tune back into Uther's response to the Brighton reports and other business.

"…So let me reiterate that as a global company, we may suffer from setbacks from time to time, such as the one we just experienced with our firm in Brighton but rest assure that owing to the swift and thorough efforts of the Deputy Executive Officer and his team we have been able to regain our investors and the business community's confidence. The battle is not over yet, and you all know what needs to be done, but I am confident this issue is under control. Now, moving on to the main purpose of our conference today, I have an announcement to make. As you know it is customary for all heads to submit to a yearly physical and I was advised over a week ago to take some time out of my busy schedule – time _to relax_. Hah! But _you_ know physicians?" Uther pauses, attempting to make a joke and it is a cue for everyone to let out a brief chortle, before he continues.

"Therefore, I will be having a bit of a sabbatical for a couple of months, beginning next week. In my absence, I know that I need to have someone on site to act for me. Therefore, I have decided to appoint Mr. Agravaine Du Bois – whom you all know as a major shareholder of this company, and although he has persistently always declined to join the management side of our company, preferring to be informed at our regular shareholder meetings instead, he has agreed to come on board and assist us. I am sure you will all join me in welcoming him to the PI fold. Agravaine?" Uther pauses, and turns to where his brother in law is sitting quietly. Agravaine smiles and stands, politely making a slight bow to the people present in the room and on the screens above.

The directors sit in silence as they contemplate what the CEO has just said. No one, save Merlin, Elyan, Gaius and their friends watching from their different screens dare to look in Arthur's direction. He sits motionless, staring straight ahead, his face is set and he appears to be clenching his jaw. He doesn't even seem to notice Gaius trying to catch his eye to give him one of those lightening reassuring nods.

Uther tries not to look in Gaius or Arthur's direction and tackles the uncomfortable silence with a show of brisk clapping, which of course allows everyone else to do the same thing as Agravaine sits back down.

"I am aware that some of you may be wondering why I have chosen to appoint Agravaine to step in instead of Arthur. As the CEO I felt that I needed to have someone that was well versed with the practices and norms of Pendragon Industries, and would be able to act as I would on all and any potential damaging issues that may arise at any time. I feel that at present the Deputy Executive Officer is better served dealing with the Brighton affairs and ensuring that plans are in place for the future for our presence in Brighton City.

Our communications team will ensure the proper notice goes out to the investors and public and it will be business as usual here. Arthur I am counting on you to work closely with Agravaine who will be assisted by Gaius and other senior management in his role. Now, having said that, is there anything that we can report on the latest US, Asian, Latin American, and European trends? I'd like to talk about our shares."

**Arthur's POV**

_What…Just…Happened? Did my father?...Since when does he take breaks? Or holidays? Is this why he was a bit weird on the phone on the other day? How could he do-? What about?...He must have his reasons but…I can't believe he could do this to me….I just can't…I don't even want to look at Gaius or Merlin or the others…I know what they're all thinking; "poor Arthur, never going to get a break, not a chip of the old block, Uther will never let him run this company, he has to call in his estranged brother in law"…I don't want people feeling sorry for me…Or Merlin asking me how I feel. How do I feel? I am fucking angry! That's how I feel…I'm confused…I don't get it. I want to talk to him about it, but I don't want to upset him. Arthur…What? You can't have it both ways; either you find out or you don't…Sigh…Shit!_

And just like that, Uther Pendragon forges on, making all of them move on to the next topic. Merlin looks at his friends and shakes his head slowly. Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot look worried, while Gwaine just looks pissed off. When he hears his friend finally speak, he notes that Arthur answers in a wooden, yet professional tone, joining in the conversation as the others talk business. Merlin suddenly wishes the meeting would be over so he could talk to Arthur alone.

Across the broad oak table, Agravaine takes note of all the reactions and smiles behind his hands.

* * *

><p>It is late afternoon when Arthur finally gets a free moment (and works up enough nerve) to approach Uther.<p>

"Mathieu, I need to see him. Urgently." Arthur hovers by Mathieu's desk for a moment, before Uther's assistant nods towards the door.

Arthur raps softly on the door and enters to find Uther lying on the couch. Something he can't remember seeing him do for a long time – especially at the office. Arthur frowns and stops as some of his anger and confusion saps away and for a brief moment he wonders again if his father is really alright.

"Father…? Are you okay?" he finally asks, moving to sit on a chair near the sofa. Uther sits up rather hastily when he sees his son and moves off the sofa towards his desk, nodding his head and casually flicking his wrist.

"Yes yes, of course. Just a bit tired. It will be good when I have some time off. The manor has not been in the best shape for a while…It will give me some time to see to the renovations and my golf. So what brings you here?" he is now at the mini bar on the sideboard and nods towards it and Arthur shakes his head, willing himself to calm down before he speaks.

"Father…I want to know why. Why…How could you?...The rest of management are probably wondering why too…You hardly speak to Agravaine and now you're…I want to know why."

Uther's face clouds momentarily, then returns to its usual even expression. It is his patronizing tone that is the worst and allows Arthur's resentment and dismay to return.

"Arthur…I told you last week when we…exchanged words that in order to run this company certain things needed to be…maintained and that perhaps you were not in the best position right now to do that. When I rang you in Brighton you showed no signs of considering what I had to say, or agreeing to my very reasonable suggestions. Therefore, when the physician ordered me to take some rest, I had to make the best decision for the company, so I spoke to Agravaine that night after you and I talked and-"

Arthur is so incensed he forgets his temper and stands up moving closer to his father who is now mixing himself tonic water.

"Father! I cannot believe you could do this! Just because we differ on our opinions of how I want to live my life, you would hold that over my ability to take over from you? To assist you when you need to have a break? You chose Agravaine over _me_? A virtual stranger? A man who _never_ talks to us because of what happened to mother all those-"

Uther slams down his glass and angrily turns towards his son, "Don't you _ever_ mention your mother to me! You know nothing of what happened! Agravaine is not a _stranger_! He is your family! Your only living relative and you will show him every respect in accordance to that _and_ his new responsibility here at PI! You need to calm down Arthur. Now, I'm sorry if you think I did this as a punishment to you – _that_ is not what happened Arthur!"

Father and son glare heatedly at each other before Uther moves to sit behind his desk. Arthur follows him over there, not bothering to sit down and stands facing him, arms crossed.

"So what did happen Father? Why don't you just admit in a public statement to the world that you don't think I am worthy of running this company? Clearly you have never agreed with anything I have tried to do. In fact, since I've been back here, all I've gotten is complaints and criticism of how I am running things. Then, if that's not enough, you question me at every opportunity about how I live my life. So you tell me that this is not what's happening!"

Uther puts both hands on his desk, as if he's trying to calm himself down.

"Arthur! I told you that this company is built on traditions and there are rules to follow! If you cannot follow them the way you are expected to, how do you expect to run it successfully? Your words and actions give you away son! You must understand that you are not…ready _yet_. That is why I asked your uncle to come back. He is here to help you! To help you make that…transition. It has never been my intention to deny you your birthright – I just want to ensure you are ready for this challenge. The way you speak now is that of a small spoiled boy, not someone who should see it from my point of view – I am thinking of your future!"

Arthur snorts, and runs a hand through his blonde hair. He is still angry but knows that his argument is pointless as Uther's mind is already made up, and the decision has already been made public.

"So that's it then? I am just supposed to accept it and work with my uncle until you return? And then after that? What then? When do you suddenly realise that I am 'doing what I am supposed to do by this company?'"

Uther tries not to wince with irritation as he hears the sarcasm dripping in Arthur's questions. Sighing, he leans forward in his chair, surprised because he feels horrible right now.

"Arthur, part of being a good leader is to accept that you have shortcomings that can use some assistance. That is the role your uncle will be able to provide you, and you will carry on, and do your normal tasks. You should take this as a wakeup call Arthur. This is how we are meant to manage and lead our company. I would also take this time to consider _everything_ I told you before Arthur – and not withstanding, your life choices."

Sighing inwardly, Arthur walks swiftly towards the door, and with his hand on the handle he turns back to his father, "I just wish you had more confidence in my abilities…I am sorry that once again, it is not enough for you. Good bye Father. I hope you have a good rest".

He slams the door as he leaves and Uther falls back in chair, closing his eyes as he feels the beginnings of a headache coming on.

That's where your wrong son, you've always been good enough for me, perhaps it's just that I have never been good enough to tell you that, he thinks sadly. Shoving this regretful thought out of his mind, he buzzes the front desk.

"Mathieu? Bring me the Europe files please?"

* * *

><p>Arthur pours himself a glass of water from his mini fridge and picking up the faded hacky sack Merlin bought him years ago when they were young undergrads pulling an all-nighter for an exam, he starts to play with it. Flipping it up in the air, and catching it with his foot, then his knee, then his shoulder. He continues to do this for a couple of minutes, trying to wrap his head around what just happened with his father.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_Am I being too nice? Spineless? Or is he right? This is just business. This is how it needs to be? For the company's sake? I suppose if I really feel that strongly about it, I can leave. I can resign and go work somewhere else. Tell him that he can stuff it. But do you want to? No, not really…If I had to go it wouldn't be what I wanted but…No. I like my work. I believe in what I am doing here. Okay, maybe that makes me sound like a self serving git, but I think I've established a good team here – that there are positive things we've brought into this company…I only want what's best for PI too. That's why I came back. I just can't…My life is my life. Why can't it stay that way? Separate from who I am here? Damn it! The worst thing is my father also knows that I don't want to leave either! He is trying to keep me in my place- work wise ok, I get it, but why is he so insistent that he muddles in my private life too? What more does he want? Sigh…Now more than ever I can't wait to leave tomorrow! To be on a plane to India where I can see Guinevere and spend time with her, listen to her laugh and talk about everything and anything and be myse-_

Arthur continues playing with the hacky sack and doesn't hear the soft knocking. He is startled when he sees Agravaine standing in his doorway, looking apologetic for the interruption.

Arthur stops what he's doing and grabbing the hacky sack, he returns it to his shelf and moves back to the desk.

"I am so sorry Arthur…I knocked but…Is this a bad time?" Agravaine's quiet voice is polite. Arthur shakes his head and swallows away his irritation, fixing a smile on his face.

"Not at all. Please come in Agr-Uncle Agravaine. Would you care for a beverage?" He asks, waving him towards an easy chair.

Agravaine shakes his head and takes a seat opposite from Arthur.

"Thank you no, and I won't take up more of your time – I know you've been working very hard in Brighton for a couple of days and you need your rest. I just wanted to come by and have a little talk before next week…" Agravaine allows his voice to trail off as he focuses on the younger Pendragon's face, his own expression becoming pale.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asks, concerned.

Agravaine smiles fondly, and shrugs, somewhat embarrassed.

"No, forgive me Arthur, it's just that…as you mature, you remind me so much more of your mother…my dear sister Ygraine…It is quite…well, she and I were very close growing up and…Sorry, you mustn't mind me, rambling on about old times, I am sure you have heard all the stories about how she was –"

Arthur shakes his head and leans closer, "No, I haven't...I mean, I don't know much about her...We don't…uh really talk about her much actually so…" he clears his throat and looks enquiringly at his uncle.

"Anyway, as I said Arthur, I want to just paraphrase what Uther has already made clear in the board meeting today. I am not here to take over from you. I am merely here to help guide you. I know that perhaps you feel that this is not the case but I wish to reassure you that it _is _just that".

Arthur nods slowly and looks evenly at his uncle.

"Uncle Agravaine, I know my father has his ways of running things and that as long as he is head of this company he wishes things to remain so, but sometimes the old ways are not necessarily the most successful so-"

Agravaine interrupts him in a soft voice, "Arthur, if I may, I know that your father and I have not been close for…quite a few years and because of that, regrettably, you and I have not spent a lot of time together since…your mother passed. However, I believe that your father and I are completely in agreement on one thing and that is your welfare and future. We both want to ensure that you are ready to take your place at the head of this company. To fulfill your destiny as head of Pendragon Industries. I may not have always been there for you growing up, but I have hopes that I am not too late to assist you as you move from strength to strength here at PI." Agravaine pauses shrewdly as he watches Arthur look at him critically, as if he is weighing his words. Agravaine takes a moment before continuing.

"I control a great deal of ownership within this company Arthur, and even though I have always preferred to dabble in my own affairs and leave this company to you and your father, I have long admired you from afar, reading of your innovative practices here, so I am well aware of all efforts you have made since you returned from working in the regional office. I wish to congratulate you on this and to offer my advice as you continue to work in this way".

Arthur nods slowly, listening to Agravaine, keeping his expression neutral.

"Uncle, I have made changes that Father does not approve of, how do you propose to act for him if you will not oppose them?"

Agravaine smiles widely and stands up with his arms spread out.

"Arthur, I am not going to be your Father while he is away, nor should you expect me to be. I am not here to put you in detention, but merely to steer you along the hallways. You are doing a good job, you just need some positive reassurance and I believe that I can assist you with this while reminding you of the PI principles to which your father expects the company to run on. I would also…I would very much like the opportunity to maybe spend more time with you. Get to know the future head of PI? If this is something you would like to do at all I mean…" he lets his voice trail off as he moves towards Arthur's door.

Arthur jumps up and goes to open the door for him. He nods and smiles at his uncle, somewhat unsure of himself suddenly.

"That would be good…It would be nice to talk about my mother and uh, catch up sometime. Uncle Agravaine, uh…thank you…for stopping by."

Agravaine pauses with his back to Arthur and smirks before turning to smile at his nephew.

"You're most welcome Arthur. I will see you on Monday." He turns to leave and Arthur remembers.

"Oh, yes, about that. I have informed my staff that I am taking a couple of days off…To get some proper rest…So I will be back in the office on Wednesday morning."

Agravaine hides his surprise as he turns back again towards Arthur with an enquiring smile.

"Oh? Well that is good news Arthur. You've been working so hard in Brighton, you deserve some time to rest. Going anywhere special?" he asks casually.

Arthur shakes his head, "No not far. Just a couple of days off…to rest…sleep…nothing special really".

Agravaine studies the younger Pendragon, knowing that he is not being honest, but choosing to play daft, he pats his nephew's shoulder gently.

"Well good for you. Enjoy your time off".

As Agravaine walks away from Arthur's office, he is already deep in thought.

This is already working out better than he had even imagined it would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry...no real 'Arwen' love this chapter but it's coming (kind of- promise!) :) Also this was kinda long - it just took on a life of its own, grew legs and ran...So what do you reckon Agravaine's up to? He could be a bridge over troubled waters?..Or not...Anyways, thanks for sticking around and reading folks! Love reviews and your thoughts so please drop us one if you have time :) Up next: INDIAAAAAAAAA! :) **


	28. The One With Plans

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chaptered and rated T just in case. In this one there's planes, women's mags, bribing (no, nothing to do with cricket matches), and banyan trees (if you don't know what one is google it - they can grow to phenomenal sizes and heights), oh yeah and for those of you who are kind of interested, there's a bit of ArWen in here too...That's only if you are though... ;)

**A/N: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated. Thank you Halo as usual for the assistance...Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the characters or any of the other movies, music, TV shows, etc I may refer to from time to time. I wish to acknowledge the lovely Sharmini for permission granted to use her line ;) Also, please forgive any errors in my fic - I try my best to correct stuff but hey I am human so...Lastly, please forgive any errors made about any information I share about India - I mean no disrespect nor am I presuming to know more about stuff. Okay, enough ranting... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The One With Plans<strong>

"So…you're all set then?"

It is one of those rhetorical questions that Merlin is annoyingly well known for but this time Arthur is grateful for his friend's efforts to make unnecessary small talk. He had slept badly last night, turning the events of the day before over and over in his mind, and giving way to the butterflies which later turned into tarantulas in his stomach over what he was about to do in an hour's time.

Nodding and trying to form a sort of smile onto his face he sets his backpack on the table and sits down with Merlin who seems to be very interested in his coffee cup all of a sudden, jiggling the spoon on the saucer in an annoying fashion, meaning he obviously wants to speak about something that he knows Arthur doesn't want to. It's extremely irritating so Arthur decides to put him out of his misery.

"Merlin…About yesterday, I-"

"You didn't want to talk about it yesterday; I get that but…Are you…? At the risk of you kicking my arse for asking, I am still going to take the risk; how are you?"

Arthur shrugs absentmindedly, staring off into the distance as he taps the table top.

"Do you think…you know, all this effort is…worth it?" Merlin is not surprised Arthur feels a bit hopeless – no one except for Agravaine knew what the CEO was going to spring on them yesterday and they were all shocked. He and Gwaine had been livid when they had group chatted later that day, but as Lancelot had rightly pointed out, there was little anyone – the directors, or even Gaius could say on the matter; the Dragon does what the Dragon wants. Period.

Merlin didn't tell Arthur or the others about his earlier chat with Gaius or about his own thoughts on Arthur's uncle. Agravaine has always been a bit of an enigma. He had his own companies and financial activities, but the Du Bois family also owned substantial interests within the PI consortium even though Agravaine himself had never actively taken part in the management of the company. It was also common knowledge in the corporate world and amongst the 'first families of Camelot' talk that there was no lost love between Uther Pendragon and his brother in law due to some past family scandal, although no one really knew what it was even though there was much speculation. Arthur's own relationship with Agravaine had always been patchy at best, so it puzzled Merlin that he would now be more than willing to take an active role in assisting Arthur.

"Arthur…You are _still_ the Deputy Executive Officer for Pendragon Industries. The 'witty, charming, sexy and still available (of sorts) Royal Prince of the Business World'", Merlin quotes dramatically, and then pauses when he sees Arthur's withering look.

The 'Prince' quote is from a popular international women's magazine which has consistently named Arthur on their '_The Fifty Sexiest Men on the Planet'_ yearly poll since he was 24. Arthur hates being reminded of it, so much so that Gwaine had taken to having a special calendar made for him with the article printed on every month page. _Every_ year.

He just hopes Gwen hasn't seen the magazine, maybe they don't get it where she is. She's never mentioned it before and anyway, she's not the sort to read stuff like that. He hopes.

Stifling a laugh at Arthur's expression, Merlin continues, "So your uncle is around for a little while...Maybe, it could also be a good thing? You're still getting the chance to forge on with other activities you've wanted to do with the company aren't you?" Merlin finally offers, still not really sure what Arthur's feeling about the issue.

Arthur nods slowly, "Well, he did come to see me last night. To reassure me that things will be business as usual. He…Well I _was _kind of surprised because he said he was proud of the new ideas that I've helped to introduce at PI. That was…unexpected".

Arthur sounds surprised as he recalls the conversation.

"Really? So much for being the CEO's watchdog eh?" Merlin tries not to sound too surprised when he hears this. From what he knows of Agravaine's business dealings and the corporate world rumor mill this doesn't really sound like the same person.

"Yeah I know, but it was actually quite a good chat…In the sense that we sort of came to an understanding. He also uh, mentioned my mother – briefly…" Arthur's voice trails off and he takes a drink of his now lukewarm coffee.

Merlin raises his eyebrows. Ah, that's it! Arthur's lifetime longing to know more about his mother. Could Agravaine be using Arthur's emotions to tow him in line for his father? It sounds kind of sneaky, sort of like one of those used car salesmen who 'read' potential customers when they come into the yard and spin a yarn to get them to buy lemons…No, Merlin, stop it! He admonishes himself. How can you even _think_ that about his uncle? He is probably just trying to reach common ground because he knows he has to act as a medium between the two Pendragons…_Maybe_…

"Well…As long as _you're_ okay with the way things are going Arthur. You're the one who has defer to his rule while the CEO is away. We were kind of worried about you yesterday". Merlin keeps his voice light, not wanting to get into anything with Arthur now.

Arthur nods and shrugs, "Well, it _is_ going to be different. I can't even recall the last time Father took time off…Yesterday was…sudden and I won't lie to you – I was understandably upset…But after Uncle Agravaine came by, I had a bit more time to think – and sleep on it and I accept that this is the way things must be. I mean, as you said, I still have plans to put in place and he never said he would oppose them so yeah…Merlin, _please_ promise me you won't burn down the building while I am away".

Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes. Arthur grins and stands up, picking up his bag, ready to go through to passport control as his flight has already been announced.

"So…are you nervous?"

It is his turn to snort at Merlin's clearly idiotic question.

**Arthur's POV**

_Not nervous. I am absolutely positively **Terrified**. This was such a good idea at eleven pm the night I decided to go. Not that I will tell Merlin that. Ah well, too late to turn back now Arthur old boy. _

"Absolutely not. Merlin…I am merely getting on a plane for a holiday. I hardly think this is something to be nervous about."

Merlin holds back a laugh and settles for a cheeky nod. Arthur sounds very certain of himself but Merlin knows better.

"Sure, okay then…You'll be fine; you've gotten this far mate. Just…try not to be too much of a prat – _if_ that's possible".

Arthur immediately punches Merlin in the arm eliciting a yelp from his friend. Smirking, Arthur shoulders his pack.

"Merlin?"

"…"

"Merlin?"

"Sorry. I couldn't answer you just now because I'm still in shock from the _pain_ owing to the unwarranted act of violence just committed upon me. Does Gwen know she is being pursued by a person with sadistic tendencies?"

Arthur guffaws and reaches out his hand, an apologetic look on his face. Merlin stops rubbing his arm theatrically and grabs it as they shake hands.

"Thank you Merlin..."

"You're welcome. Go on, get out of here already! Have a safe flight and give our love to Gwen".

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Jaipur. In a few moments we will be exiting the plane from Terminal B. The local time is 2:00 pm with the local temperature a lovely 34 degrees Celsius (93.2 degrees Fahrenheit). For those of you with return bookings with us, we advise you to reconfirm with the airline 48 hours before your flight. On behalf of K_ Airways, we wish to thank you for choosing to fly with us today and hope you enjoy your stay in the Pink City<em>".

The announcement jolts Arthur out of a deep sleep as he rubs his eyes and looks out of his window at the airport buildings. He was grateful for the business class seat that Merlin had thoughtfully booked from England to New Delhi because he had slept most of the way over and then when he had boarded his domestic flight for Jaipur, he had remained awake long enough to drink the bottle of water offered before dozing off again. It wasn't a long flight and he still felt sluggish as he made his way into the terminal with other passengers, stopping to buy some more bottled water from an airport vendor.

Merlin might have continuously complained about being given 'Assistant' type tasks by Arthur, but he was very thorough and organised – Arthur hadn't thought to book a hotel or any sort of transport, so he was secretly very relieved Merlin had done that.

Following the signs to the transfers loading bay area, he walks up to the courtesy airport van from the Hotel M_ where a smiling, tall, middle aged man with a bushy moustache is standing. The man and Arthur greet each other and he introduces himself as Sujit Lal, the hotel driver after Arthur gives his name.

After picking up three more people they are off. Arthur doesn't speak for a while; he just relaxes and takes in the frenetic scenes that depict a modern Indian city. He listens quietly as Sujit offers a brief insight into the city's industrial and cultural activities, pointing out several important landmarks on route to the hotel as the other guests eagerly ask him for more tidbits.

After a while the other visitors fall silent as they begin to take pictures and pore over their guide books. Because he has chosen to sit up front with the driver, Sujit makes polite small talk asking him about his flight over and how his jet lag is faring. Arthur immediately feels at ease with the friendly man and they chat until they reach their destination.

Soon they are pulling up at the impressive historical buildings. Arthur takes his time getting out, looking around him to admire the expansive grounds and the arched courtyards. A porter appears to grab his bags as he remains outside the hotel taking in the views.

Sujit comes to find him, smiling as he observes the young man appreciating the architecture of the old buildings.

"Pardon me Sir? Your room is ready. Would you like to come this way?"

Arthur smiles his thanks and they both walk towards the vast entrance to the hotel.

"These buildings are…amazing. I remember you saying that this is a heritage mansion? Wow…Please, call me Arthur. Thank you Mr. Lal", he says courteously as he makes to follow him in.

Sujit smiles and bows slightly before he leads him into the entrance. The hotel duty manager had discreetly indicated that the young heir to Pendragon Industries would be staying with them for a few days and that he was to be treated like a VIP while he was staying with them. Now that he has met him and spent a little bit of time with him, Sujit is pleased to note that he is down to earth and well mannered – something that most VIPs and their heirs who had stayed with them were usually not.

"My pleasure Arthur. If there is any way I may be of assistance to you during your stay with us, please do not hesitate to ask".

Arthur nods and makes to leave, and then hesitating, he turns back to the driver, somewhat unsure of himself.

"Uh…actually, there is something…See I uh, I came to…to see my girlfr-well actually, I am not actually sure that she wants to be yet, it's not like we've really defined it but I was hoping…Uh..", he stops talking when he sees the older man's confusion before he breaks out into smile again.

Blushing Arthur runs a hair through his hair and Sujit nods encouragingly, waiting for him to continue.

"She is here? In Jaipur? This young lady whom you say is not your girlfriend? Perhaps she is not yet?" his eyes are twinkling and his tone is kind.

Arthur nods and blushes.

"I made a spur of a moment decision and jumped on a plane and flew 4000 miles to um, see her…extreme right? Hah!…I mean…I didn't even work out what I was going to say, or do…I know where she is – she is teaching in K_ area at a government school R_ for one term…but yeah, so, now I am here, I don't really…_know _how to go about doing it. Sorry, you must be thinking here's another crazy foreigner again!" Arthur lets out an embarrassed laugh.

Sujit shakes his head, eyes still twinkling.

"Affairs of the heart make us do the craziest things, and you are by no means crazier than most. When would you like to see her?"

Arthur looks at his watch. It's now almost 5 pm, and he knows that she's already finished for the day and probably assisting her host mother with duties at their house, or playing with the children at the school grounds.

"Is the area far from here?" he wonders out loud, as he tries to remember what the information he'd downloaded said and fails. The driver shakes his head with a slight smile.

"I know the area well, my cousin's family live not too far from the school, I would be happy to take you out there to see her, and wait for you? That way, should anything happen you have a friend, or what is that expression my sons quote from their favourite action movies? I will be your 'back up'?"

Arthur looks at him in surprise and is touched by the man's kindness, he has just met him after all, but he is offering to help already.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Lal and I thank you but it's really okay. It must be almost time for you to knock off for the day, and I don't want you to trouble yourself. I will just order a taxi, or arrange something with the front desk. Please, it's really no-"

Sujit waves his hands in the air and chuckles quietly.

"Arthur, it would be my pleasure to help you in your wonderful quest. Besides, this will make a wonderful story to tell Mrs. Lal. She is always telling me I am too much of a romantic at heart so this will give her something extra to tease me about later." Both men laugh at his comment.

The older man is adamant and he won't let Arthur refuse his offer. He suggests that Arthur checks in and freshens up quickly before they leave and he goes back to the car to wait.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur is sitting in the front passenger's seat of the van while Sujit negotiates the late Friday afternoon chaos of the traffic. Arthur says nothing for a while as he studies the driver skillfully weaving in and out amongst the melee of different types of vehicles and the noise.

After a while, they leave the city centre on route for Gwen's area.

"Arthur? If you do not mind me asking, do you have a plan of attack for when you get there?"

Arthur shrugs and fiddles with his seat belt.

"Well…I thought I'd just get there and say 'Surprise!" Or something equally daft as that…Oh! I did find this in that very handy floral boutique in the hotel lobby", he lifts up a small bouquet of white ginger lilies. A stroke of good luck that had caught his eye as he was rushing out of the hotel after he'd had a quick shower and changed his clothes.

Sujit glances at the flowers and nods his approval.

"Ah yes, flowers – a good choice. Her favorites?"

"Yes…I _think_."

Sensing that the young man is nervous, the driver attempts to put him at ease.

"So tell me more about this special girl that you can fly 4000 miles from England to see?"

Arthur grins and exhales slowly.

"Our two friends set us up but when we first met, we actually didn't like each other at all. We kept meeting in odd and unfortunate circumstances and that made us fight ha ha…Then, one night, we met at work – we both worked for the same company at that point, although I am in management and she was on the cleaning crew so we never saw each other because I had been based overseas and had just returned. It was a bit of a shock meeting outside my office one night. That night, we just started talking and it went on from there…We've always had mutual friends, but our paths never crossed before though.

Now, when I think of her, I can't imagine her not being in my life. She is a very independent person; intelligent, funny, adventurous, hard working, kind…She is very helpful and cares a lot about her friends, family, and she's the sort of person who will stop to help strangers if she sees they need help. She wants to teach children with special learning needs – and she will be a _very_ good teacher. I know that because she is patient, caring, and very good with people – not just children. She is…Well I guess she's like the voice of reason in my head and when I'm around her, I feel like I can be myself…and everything just seems…well better because of her. Yeah so…"he lets his voice trail off as he clears his throat, blushing slightly and falling silent.

The older man grins and nods his head slowly as if he finally understands.

"Ah! It is…_Kismat_…"

Arthur is silent for a moment as he tries to recall what the word means. Thank God for Merlin and his collection of anecdotes and classic third beer topics.

"You mean like…fate?"

Sujit laughs and nods his head robustly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Or destiny…Perhaps you were both not meant to meet earlier? And now here you are, on your way to meet her and probably you will stay together forever? That would be very good no?"

He laughs again and looks briefly at Arthur who smiles and shrugs.

The thought of spending the rest of his life with Gwen has crossed his mind more than just a few times, usually in those moments of lunacy re: unfettered daydreaming, then he thinks of his father's words and settles for silence.

"Anyway, I think you are ready my friend. You already know what you feel so what you say should be easy".

Arthur laughs quietly. Just then Sujit tells him they are approaching the school compound and to 'leave it to him'. Whatever _that _means.

**Arthur's POV**

_Oh great! The tarantulas are back…Breathe Arthur. As Merlin said; you made it this far!"_

* * *

><p>Gwen is getting better at preparing the <em>roti<em>, something that is bound to please Elyan as he has always loved Indian food. She chats with Mira Patel, her host mother as she stirs the vegetables. Suddenly Naveen comes hurtling into the small kitchen carrying what looks like a bouquet of flowers. He rushes straight up to her and pulls on her shawl, forcing her to bend down to his five year old height. His older brother Nikhil stands impatiently at the door, stage whispering at him to hurry up.

"Gwennie! For you!" he says giggling as he pushes the flowers into her arms. Looking down she stops laughing as she stares at the white ginger lily flowers. Thanks to the little boy's enthusiasm to act as postman, they're now slightly squashed but still tied up neatly with a yellow ribbon and pretty all the same. Inhaling her favourite scent, she gets up, and Mira comes up to her smiling as she puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head, which indicates she has no idea what's happened either. Before Gwen can speak, Naveen impatiently grabs her free hand.

"Come! Come!" he shouts, half dragging her out of the room. Confused, Gwen allows him to lead the way, only stopping to put on her sandals at the door before Nikhil shouts at them to hurry and all three of them run back to the school, then past the school fields, towards the large banyan tree. Laughing and slightly out of breath, Gwen finally has a moment to rest as the brothers let go of her hands as they near the huge tree.

She is happy to stop and have a moment to catch her breath. After a while she straightens up again and turns to where the boys are now standing shyly off to one side.

"Okay boys, not that I don't enjoy running _very_ fast but what are we doing here? And where did you get the lovely flowers from? " she asks them with a smile.

"I suspect they come from their native area of eastern India. Of course the ones you're holding actually came from a hotel lobby florist but if you really want to get pedantic…", Arthur speaks quietly in his usual lightly teasing manner as he steps out from behind the vast trunk of the tree, holding a single lily in his hand and smiling at her.

**Gwen's POV**

_**NO WAY**! Arthur? He came to see me…He came all this way to see me…I can't believe it…He's really here…Okay girl pick your jaw up off the grass and kiss the guy already! I can't kiss him here, it's not proper. Fine, at least hug him…you know you want to. _

Looking at him with her mouth wide open (and looking quite idiotic at this moment most probably) Gwen cannot believe her eyes. Arthur Pendragon is standing not two metres away from her. Here! In Jaipur, India talking about her favourite flowers in his usual joking way, those sky blue eyes of his twinkling, and she's trying not to imagine how it would feel to kiss the life out of him right now.

"_Arthur_? Oh my God! I can't believe you're-! You're really here? I mean, er, of course you're really here, you're standing _right_ in front of me but-! I…Wow!" She laughs and claps her hands over her mouth in delight. Well Arthur hopes she's delighted, because otherwise that would suck.

He is suddenly a little timid and runs a hand through his blonde hair smiling uncertainly at her as he walks closer until he is right in front of her. She is looking up at him and his breath hitches. He has this sudden urge to reach out to touch her face, her curls…

He stares down at her, momentarily speechless as he studies her profile under the shade of the large tree. She is dressed simply in a pale blue _salwar kameez_ with a matching scarf lightly draped around her neck, and her hair has come undone from the pins when she ran over here and is now blowing slightly in the early evening breeze. In a word, Gwen has never looked more beautiful to Arthur than at this moment.

"Um yeah...Uh, surprise Guinevere!…So…I kind of wanted to uh see you and had this moment of madness to –"he doesn't finish his sentence because Gwen flies right into his arms and then she's there, snuggled up, against his chest, hugging him closely and he doesn't need to speak anymore; he just folds her into his arms and breathes in her scent, feeling those unruly curls. She fits wonderfully under his chin and the moment is, well damn near perfect really.

They stay like this for more than a few moments, until one of the boys giggles and Gwen, conscious of the audience and where they are, regretfully tenderly pulls away. Arthur lets her go, but slowly reaches out to tuck the flower he's still holding behind her ear. Brushing a stray curl away from her face, he tilts her chin up so she's looking straight at him.

"So…by your reaction can I assume that this…this is ok? That I came to see you I mean?" he half jokes, while Gwen blushes and laughs, "Its more than okay Pendragon…I…I've missed you so much." She says, quieter this time, looking right into those blue eyes that always take her breath away.

He grins and caressing her cheek he exhales a breath he didn't realise he was holding, "Ditto Leodegrance. Ditto…" They both gaze into each other's eyes and Naveen chooses that moment to make a kissing noise which Nikhil slaps him on the arm for.

Arthur and Gwen come back down to Earth as Naveen's cries of exaggerated pain fill the air. Gwen, noticing that the sun is fast setting, steps back further away from him and beckons the boys over. She soothes Naveen and tells Nikhil to apologise to his brother, then introduces them properly to Arthur who confesses to 'meeting' them earlier outside the house. Both boys are curious and a bit shy, having only met Arthur briefly earlier when he'd persuaded re: possibly bribed them (with the aid of football cards from Fatty's shop up the road) to get Gwen to meet him.

"It's getting late; I'd better get the boys back home. Why don't you come and meet Mr. and Mrs. Patel? Sarah is out with Sonal and some of the other teachers but I am sure they'd love to meet you too Arthur."

Naveen and Nikhil happily follow Arthur and Gwen as they make their way back home, the younger boy even asking for a shoulder ride from Arthur. Arthur ends up staying to dinner with the Patel family, at the insistence of Arun and Mira whose eyes gleam mischievously when they are introduced by Gwen who tries not to blush and ignore Mira's delight at being able to meet Gwen's 'friend'.

She can't stop smiling though, and although she doesn't say much during the meal, mostly just listening to Arthur talk about his trip over and his first impressions of India, everyone, including Arthur, can all tell that 'Gwennie' is very happy to see her friend. Arthur calls Sujit who is having dinner with his cousin down the road and he agrees to come collect him in a couple of hours so he can get a good rest at his hotel.

The Patel's, Gwen, and Arthur enjoy their dinner and it is a fun evening. The family is also able to suggest some places that the pair can visit during the weekend with the two boys making Arthur promise to come back on Monday and play football and maybe even teach them how play rugby.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the wonderful meal and hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Patel. I had a wonderful time", Arthur thanks his hosts as the family has come out to bid Arthur farewell outside the front door as Sujit will be here to pick him up shortly.<p>

The two boys shake hands smartly with Arthur and Naveen hugs him hard before running back inside with Nikhil. Mira nudges Arun and they both smile quietly, disappearing back inside leaving Gwen and Arthur alone outside.

Silence unfolds as they both smile at each other then…

"So tomorrow-"

"What time do you-"

They both laugh, and then fall silent again.

**Gwen's POV**

_Déjà-vu or what? We're quite a pair! Okay…Is this slightly awkward?..The next thing he'd better say is "Can I kiss you" or I will-What? Yeah you heard me. Women's lib...Meaning? Meaning **you **make the first move!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Think Peter Andre Arthur…Peter Andre? What the hell? Sigh…Okay, so you're still slow on the uptake since you're probably still jetlagged…I meant that song he did…in that Mermaid movie?...No…Okay forget it! You want layman's? Yes please. Okay, what I mean is KISS her already! Ohhhh! _

Arthur reaches out for Gwen's hand and she slips her hand into his as they walk slowly towards the front gate where they stop.

"So…tomorrow I was hoping that you had some time…We could do some sightseeing? Maybe? If you're uh…not too busy with other stuff?" he finally asks.

Gwen pretends to think it over, and then shrugs casually.

"Hmm…I dunno…I might be free for a bit around 3…", she jokes and giggles as he makes a face, still not letting go of her hand.

"I can come to your hotel tomorrow? We could start from there? Sarah and Sonal are also going into the city so I'll leave with them and then meet you there? Say 8:30?"

Arthur nods happily, and then Gwen reaches up to straighten up his shirt collar, ruffled up by rough play with Naveen and Nikhil earlier. As she does this he grabs her hands and holds them up behind his neck, pulling her closer to him.

They stand like this for a couple of seconds, which could be hours as it seems like time stops.

"Guinevere…I missed you…More than I can tell you. You haven't even been gone that long and I found myself wondering how you were, and…wanting to see you. I had to see you…It was getting to the point where I would see you sitting there instead of Merlin-"

Gwen bursts out laughing at that line.

"God, now that _would_ be scary!" she remarks, still not moving away from him.

He nods and looks back at her, staring into those dark chocolate orbs.

"Yes, it was…But it made me realise that I can't…and don't want to be apart from you – unless I have to be…So here I am and I hope you're not going to think I am a psychotic mor-"

Gwen pulls her hand gently out from where he's captured it and softly presses it to his mouth, stopping the rest of his sentence. Basically, whenever Gwen touches him, even if its just on his arm, Arthur forgets what he's saying anyway so it's highly effective.

"That's lovely Arthur but I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to kissing me? It would be a shame; you came all this way after all…" She bites her lip, blushing furiously as soon as the words are out of her mouth, trying not to die of shame for being so forward.

Arthur looks surprised for half a second before he half grins and then putting his hands on her hips, pulls her back towards him.

"I don't need to be told twice. Yes Ma'am", he puts on a western drawl moving nearer still as they both smile and move closer.

Their lips finally meet, slowly and softly.

The feeling is not unlike that electrical sensation they both felt the day at the chemist when their hands touched. Only this time, it's that. And so much more.

Pulling back slightly, they look into each other's eyes and suddenly Arthur lets out a loud whoop of delight before picking Gwen up and swinging her around. She giggles and he puts her back down before he reaches down to tuck a curl behind her ear (something he plans on doing as much as possible now) and pulling her into his arms again, they kiss once more.

This time it's deeper, longer, and more intimate as Arthur tightens his hold of her lower waist and Gwen runs her hands through his golden hair, pulling him closer still. If that's possible.

Finally breaking apart because of that little thing called oxygen; Arthur takes a moment to breathe before he looks down at Gwen, grinning from ear to ear. She blushes, and then smiles, grabbing his hand again and moving ahead of him to open the gate. Right on cue, the van arrives and Gwen is introduced to Sujit before Arthur moves to get into the vehicle.

Just before he gets into the car, Arthur turns and still holding her hand, he brings it to his lips, kissing it gently and Gwen smiles softly up at him.

"Good night my Guinevere", he says quietly, his eyes looking right into hers.

Blushing at the formality of the scene, Gwen smiles and curtsies low to Arthur.

"Good night _Prince_ Arthur...Ha ha, don't give me that look! I'm not completely out of it that I don't read chic women's mags! If I do say so myself, that picture doesn't really do you justice though. I much prefer the version in the calendar…Ha ha…"

Arthur turns red and looks like he's about to make some insult about Gwaine and popular women's magazines but he holds his tongue and settles for a dramatic pained expression instead.

Gwen smiles at him, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"Get some rest Arthur. I can't wait to spend some more time with you tomorrow".

Nodding he grins his signature goofy smile at her as he gets into the car.

"Ditto."

Gwen waves the van off as she stands in the yard with her arms crossed feeling her heart beat erratically. Walking back slowly towards the house she touches her hand to her lips and smiles to herself.

**Gwen's POV**

_I can't stop smiling…Arthur is…I think I am in love with Arthur Pendragon…_

Arthur leans back in the van not really seeing the dark streets whiz past as they travel back to the city. Sujit looks over at him briefly and smiles.

"She is quite lovely, your friend. So I am thinking that our mission was successful today, yes?" he states good-humoredly.

Arthur nods dreamily and settles back comfortably in his chair.

**Arthur POV**

_Wow…She is…I think…that for the first time ever in my life, I am, quite possibly in love…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow...This was actually a lot harder to write than I thought but hey, I tried...Hopefully y'all get the 'ArWen love' islandgem style (not your usual fluff) but yeah...As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, I love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. Up next; sightseeing in India and we finally get that first date ;) **


	29. The One With Sights

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's a chat with a PA, sights (all kinds), a wee bit of ArWen, merlot, bridges, and a teeny bit of Merlin as well thrown in for good measure :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I am so sorry for the delay and tech problems from yesterday! I was editing this chap and tried to post it just after we had a brief power cut so am sorry if you tried to read the update and got some blank message. Merci beaucoup Elbatering for pointing that out :) Here it is, hopefully fully loaded for your reading pleasure :) Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated...Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Which i haven't done in a while - my bad. Obviously i don't own Merlin or the characters, but if i did...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29: The One with Sights<span>**

**Arthur arrives in India and meanwhile back at PI Headquarters…**

When Agravaine walks into Arthur's offices on the Friday he left, Arthur's PA Marilyn looks surprised for a few seconds before recovering and rising from behind her desk to greet him.

"Good Morning Sir. Art- er, Mr. Pendragon is taking a few personal days. May I help you with something?" she offers.

Agravaine nods slowly, a pensive look etching across his features. Inclining his head, he gestures for Marilyn to follow him into the conference room that Arthur and his staff use. Frowning slightly, the PA follows him in slowly.

"Please Ms. Hill, have a seat. I would very much like to talk to you about something".

He smiles briefly, and gestures towards a seat across from where he is now perched casually.

Sitting down gingerly, Marilyn faces him.

"How's Maxwell 's wife Janine doing these days? It must be hard for him, what with her being bedridden for so many years with her dilapidating illness. I imagine their marriage can't be a happy one because of this?" Agravaine ponders out loud in a lazy drawl, furtively gleeful to see the look of shock register across the middle aged attractive woman's face as she tries to rearrange her features but it's too late.

"Oh yes Marilyn, I know all about your little intra office antics with the company Financial Director. I've known for some time now…" He pauses and looks at her before continuing.

"Frankly I'm surprised no one else has caught on. Tsk tsk…These pesky PI office policies really do tend to get in the way of people's lives don't they? Shame really…"

"Sir…I…I'm sure I don't know _what _you are talking about! Now if you'll excuse me, I must fini-", Marilyn makes as if she's about to get up and leave when Agravaine waves his hand dismissively in the air.

"Oh come come Marilyn…We _both_ know that _if_ anyone found out about the affair you would be out of a job, and a very nice flat…Do you think you could find another admin post at your age that has such good…_perks_ for want of a better word? Good luck with that my dear. As for dear old Maxwell, let's just say his twenty five year marriage would become a lovely tale for the tabloids for the wrong reasons wouldn't it? Anyway, I am not really interested in talking about people's sordid affairs so _please_ sit."

She narrows her eyes at the man in front of her and then thinking better of it, sits back down.

"So…you want…?"

Agravaine smiles wider and leans forward in his chair.

"Well, you work very closely with the younger Mr. Pendragon and you are privy to…information that could prove useful if I am to properly assist him in his work here at PI. You would be doing a great service for the company in the long run."

Marilyn's eyes widen and she looks at Agravaine to make sure she has heard him right.

"What sort of information?...Surely you don't….Are you asking me to…spy on my boss? What on earth for?"

Agravaine sighs as if he is bored with the whole conversation and speaks slower this time.

"Spy? Goodness, one would think you are being recruited for MI-6 or something Marilyn! No _no_, just from time to time, I may require some insider information and I am hoping that you are more than willing to help in this way…Of course, if you'd rather it became public knowledge about you and Maxwell then…"

Shaking her head in horror, she feels tears forming in her eyes. Agravaine raises his eyebrows in question and she nods slightly.

"Well alright then. So…you wouldn't happen to know where your boss went for his time off would you?"

She shakes her head again.

"No Sir. He just said he would be on a break for a couple of days and that if anybody needed him they could call but only if it's an emergency as he has roaming. He didn't book using the company card or take the jet. He just…left – I've always done logistics for him but not this time. I think he also left some instructions for Merlin to finalise some documentation because he brought it in first thing this morning and said it was from Mr. Pendragon."

Agravaine looks up sharply, his eyes suddenly lighting up as he stands up quickly and moves past the still seated lady and out of the doors calling over his shoulder.

"Thank you my dear. You may go, 'til next time…"

Marilyn bites her lip and scurries out of the room.

He passes Merlin in the hallway and they nod politely at each other as he continues on towards the lifts.

In her haste, Marilyn almost bumps into Merlin who was coming to find her to give her some more documents. She side steps him and sits back down behind her desk. Merlin looks back at Agravaine's retreating figure as he steps into the elevator.

"What is he doing here so early?" Merlin asks Marilyn who looks somewhat flustered and fusses with the papers on her desk.

Shrugging she reaches out for the files in Merlin's hand, "He just wanted to introduce himself and book a meeting with Arthur for Wednesday morning."

Merlin nods and then shrugging away any further thoughts he could have contemplated about Agravaine, he changes the subject.

* * *

><p>Over the next three days Arthur and Gwen indulged in sightseeing and soaking up the local scenes of the city. They had managed to see a few things 'off the beaten track' as well thanks to their friend Mr. Lal who'd also invited the two of them to dine with him and his family, the Patel's, Sonal, and Sarah who Arthur had finally met. He was grateful he had thought to bring a camera as he and Gwen must've taken a ton of photos and video to show their friends. Taking a long sip of his fresh lime drink, he attempts to tune back into the conversation because he thinks he must look like a bit of a goon, sitting there staring at her while she talks animatedly about the crafts market they'd visited on Sunday. Of course, he wouldn't have minded even if they did nothing or went nowhere; he just wanted to be wherever Gwen was.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_Geez…Can you sound anymore like a Cecelia Ahern plot? Oh shut up! I am happy…Yes, you are Arthur, and that's a good thing. It's taken you bloody long enough…What's that? Er…nothing…Just you talking internally to yourself again. I wonder what it was like when Father met my mother…Were they happy like this? Okaaay…Where did **that **come from? Um…**Nowhere**…Okay well try and concentrate on what she's saying, not her mouth, or her eyes, or her…Arthur? Focus!...What was she talking about again? Speaking of which, what are you going to do for your real first date this afternoon? Crap!Crap!Crap! Where the hell is Merlin when you need him? Bloody useless git. Okaaay…How is this his fault again? No, it's not really…I've just been made painfully aware that I wanted to do something special for that first date and well, that's kind of tonight…And?...And nothing…Crap! Well you've just spent half of your last day with Gwen at the school take the kids for sports – who would've thought that playing touch rugby with five to ten year olds could be so dangerous!…Last day with Gwen…last night. Yeah, don't remind me! Too late. Okay, getting back to the issue at hand, what to do, what to do?...Wait! I've got it! I just need to talk with Mr. Lal to help me organise things so I sho-_

"Arthur?..." Gwen pauses as she waits for him to come out of his daze. He blushes slightly, clears his throat, and shifting his gaze down to his drink, he points at it.

"Er…Sorry, yeah, this is good juice isn't it?" he finally offers, taking a large slurp and choking in the process. Gwen reaches over and rubs his back gently, biting back her laugh. She knows he was just sitting there starting at her. _Again_. He seems to do that a lot and while it's quite sweet, she _does _get embarrassed, because she's never experienced this before; having a guy around who is happy to just sit and listen to you talk and not run off because you're too plain, boring, or poor – all three being experiences she's had in the past.

When he can finally breathe normally again, Arthur reaches for his cell phone and apologetically tells her he needs to check something with his hotel and then leaves the bench to make a call. Gwen smiles as she watches his retreating figure talking on the phone, and sits back, thinking about how things have changed.

**Gwen's POV**

_The last few days have been…magic…Almost the whole freaking carpet ride scene from Aladdin…Its our last night together tonight…He leaves early tomorrow to go back. We've been sightseeing; meeting up with friends and enjoying the local culture together…I still had to pinch myself when I woke up the next morning after he'd surprised me at the Patel's house that it wasn't all a dream. That I didn't just imagine that a guy who I just happen to be crazy about didn't just jump on a plane and fly 4,000 miles to see me…But he did…I love seeing how he is when he's not surrounded by the PI world that he knows – it's refreshing…and it's great to see him having fun and to be spending time alone with him but…Uh uh…Here we go… No, I am not second guessing things but I feel like there's something he's not telling me…Okay well here's a tip; ask him. I did! He just said he's just happy to be having a real break; a holiday and that work stuff will keep 'til he gets back. I even asked about his dad but he kind of went blank when I did that. I hope they're not fighting again…You remember what he said? Yes, it's not for me to fix, or obsess over but it affects Arthur and I care about him. _

Mr. Patel had generously allowed Gwen to take the rest of the day off to spend it with Arthur seeing as it was his last day. After saying goodbye to his new friends, he and Gwen walk back to the house so she can pack a bag for the evening. An Arthur smile mysteriously and tells her to make sure she packs "something warm to wear".

They spend the rest of the afternoon browsing through the artisan markets so he can pick up little mementos for their friends and Gwen spots some lovely fabric that she is certain Elena, Morgs and Gaius' wife Alice would give their right hands for. It is late afternoon when Arthur suggests they go back to his hotel room so they can freshen up before their evening activity.

Gwen is not used to being surprised by people; it's not something that's happened often so of course so she wants to know what is happening.

"What are you up to Arthur Pendragon?" she asks with a mock frown on her face as she follows him into the lobby of Hotel M_ towards the lifts.

He shrugs innocently as he guides her gently into the lift.

"Guinevere honestly, didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" he teases her. She giggles and shakes her head.

"Yeees, but then again they do have nine lives so..," she tries again. Arthur merely gives her an 'I-don't- know- what-on-Earth-you're-talking-about' look and grabs her hand pulling her out of the lift towards his room.

Thirty minutes later they are in the hotel van with Sujit heading for the 'surprise destination'. Gwen notices they are driving to what looks like a hilly park area on the outskirts of the city. Arthur looks over at her and smiles briefly as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and continues to chat with Sujit about the global financial crisis as Gwen is left to guess where they are going.

When the car finally comes to a stop, Arthur opens the door and reaches out his hand to her again. Grabbing his, she thanks Sujit for the ride and he nods with a broad smile, telling Arthur he will be back in an hour and a half. Gwen turns to Arthur, puzzled as he continues to lead her away.

"Wait… _Where_ are we Arthur? I didn't recognise the name of the area when we passed the sign…Come on, the suspense is _killing_ me!" He laughs at her impatience, pleasantly surprised that there are some things he still doesn't know about Gwen but revels in learning such as knowing that she hates surprises and can be quite persistent when she wants to be. He stops and removes a PI red scarf from his back pack causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"I am going to blindfold you now. No, don't give me that look – this is not the beginning of a kidnapping or anything dodgy like that…" They both laugh and he shakes his head, his voice softer now.

"Please? Just…trust me?" Gwen nods slowly and he fastens the fabric over her eyes, then grabs her hand and pulls her gently.

"Just walk…I've got you". They walk slower, up an incline, well it feels like they are going up a bit of a hill, Gwen cannot really tell because she can't see anything.

"How much further?" she asks, still holding Arthur's hand tightly.

"Okay…we're here. You can stop now Guinevere."

"So? No planks or dark rooms huh?" she jokes, as she feels him reach behind her head to untie the bind.

Arthur laughs as he removes the fabric.

"Nope. Not unless they make these things jumbo sized so one can fit".

Right in front of Gwen not two metres away is a huge hot air balloon with a smiling man waving at them as he checks the rigs and supplies.

Gwen gasps and bites her lip. She lets out a half laugh and looks back at Arthur who is quietly watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Arthur…? Oh my God, I don't know what to say…This is…"

He shrugs and moves closer to stand right in front of her, holding her around her waist lightly.

"So…I know I asked you out – a while ago, one night and things got messed up and we never got to have that first date. You _did_ agree to do it when you got back but then, I was never one to wait – so I figured, since I was already in the neighborhood we could just have that date now?..." he stops speaking, smiling down at her in a way that always makes her feel like butterflies are permanently camped out in her stomach.

She pulls him closer by grabbing his jacket and kisses him lightly on his lips.

Arthur grabs her hand and then they make their way over to the hot air balloon where they meet the pilot, an American called Joel Weston, and he tells them they will be leaving in five minutes. All too soon they are up and away flying over the city, taking in the sights by sunset.

The pilot points out several important landmarks and after a while serves them wine – Gwen is thrilled to see that it's her favourite kind of merlot, and Arthur offers her local nuts and fruits from a small platter. It is much cooler this high up and Gwen is glad she has worn her khaki pants, a long sleeved top and her jacket. Arthur pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her as they enjoy the scenery cuddling. It is another one of those moments where words are not really needed. When they can just be Arthur and Gwen, having fun. Together.

"Arthur…?" she says quietly, turning slightly to look up at him, catching his half dreamy expression.

"Mhmmm?" he answers somewhat absentmindedly, breathing in her scent and feeling those curls he loves so much against his cheek.

"Thank you…for doing this…Its…No one's…No one's ever done something like this for me. I'm not really used to people doing really nice things for me…And please don't think I am being ungrateful, I'm not! But…well, I mean it's enough that you came all this way and then…well this is the kind of first date from fairytales or Disney. Not that Disney characters are real which is kind of daft to say 'cos you are definitely real and...Anyway! This, all of this is...amazing…and you're...amazing", she stumbles over her words, suddenly nervous, then blushes.

"And you are worth all of this. And more…" he replies quietly, as he watches her blushing again.

She feels him tighten his grip around her and then slowly she turns back towards him and he reaches for her again, and they kiss. It is way too short a kiss for Arthur's liking and he deepens the kiss, gently teasing her lips, and then taking his time as he feels her responding.

**Gwen's POV**

_No, I take back what I said earlier. This is the whole freaking carpet ride scene and then some!_

Eventually they come up for air and the pilot asks them if they want to pose for some pictures. The rest of the hour passes very quickly and soon he is guiding the hot air balloon back down to the field. After thanking him for the wonderful ride, the pair race each other all the way back down the hill towards where Sujit is waiting with the van, ready to take them back to the city. Gwen wins, but Arthur secretly likes to think that he let her win.

On route back to the city Arthur watches Gwen as she leans back in the vehicle sitting against him with her hand entwined in his telling Sujit how wonderful the ride was. Her dark eyes are dancing and he reaches over to tuck a curl behind her ear as she laughs at something Sujit said.

**Arthur's POV**

_Well done my boy! Is that a new level of vanity? Praising oneself internally? Perhaps, but haven't you always been that way? Gee, thanks sub conscious. You're welcome. Anyhoo, nicely done. You really **really** care for her don't you? Don't say it. What? The **L** word. The what? Geez, what are you? 16? If only Father…If only Father what? Your father doesn't always know what's what. Doesn't he? No. And you want to be with her…Yes I do…He doesn't have to know about it. You sure that's wise? I don't care. I want to be with Guinevere. I've….I've never felt like this before and…yeah…You should talk to her about what's been happening at PI. Why? Why not? Because. _

After dinner at a romantic little restaurant near the city centre, they go back to the hotel to find Sujit who will drive Gwen home.

Gwen stops to admire the hand crafted pillars of the historical hotel buildings, wishing Morgana could see the designs.

"I am so glad I came. And I am so glad you came. Wow, this is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes…Almost perfect really…" he answers softly.

She turns to Arthur who has also stopped but he isn't looking at the buildings, he is starting at her. Again.

Reddening, Gwen lightly punches his arm and they laugh, then both speak at the same time.

"So what time tom-"

"Well I guess we –"

They both stop and Gwen smiles ruefully, shaking her head.

"_Stop_ it you", she teases.

"_You_ stop it", he jibes right back, pulling her towards him and enfolding her into his strong arms. Gwen can feel a lump rising in her throat as she breathes in his cologne and feels his warmth, resting her cheek against his chest.

**Gwen's POV**

_Crap, am I going to cry? No…Okay, he's leaving tomorrow, but…you will see him in a couple of months. God, how I am ever going to wait that long? You will survive. Thank you Gloria Gaynor. No! I mean…You can do it. You both can…_

"My flight leaves at 6 tomorrow…I fly out of Delhi at 8:30 tomorrow. _Lovely_…Twelve hours, three time zones…With any luck I should be staring at Merlin's ugly mug by 8:30 tomorrow night. If he remembers to pick me up that is. He's pretty useless most of the time, but at least he makes a good make shift PA". They both laugh as Gwen reluctantly pulls away from him and she shakes her head at him.

"You know you love Merlin and you know you'd be lost most of the time without him. Admit it", she admonishes gently.

Arthur scoffs and rolls his eyes, pulling her back in his arms as they stand out in the hotel gardens, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmmpf! Maybe…And maybe I would be lost, but as long as you're there with me, I would be happy to remain lost for quite some time. Particularly if it's somewhere Father or anything remotely relevant to PI is concerned…" his voice trails off uncomfortably and Gwen briefly looks back up at him with concern.

"Arthur? Did…something happen? Merlin said that your uncle was back? Your…mother's brother?"

Arthur frowns and then nods, trying to adopt a casual tone.

"Well, my Father is actually taking some time off…He says he is taking a sabbatical. Something he has never done – well I don't actually remember the last time he did that. He says his doctor told him to but…Anyway, he appointed my uncle Agravaine Du Bois as his acting while he is away. Anyway, it's already been decided and it's not a big deal Guinevere. It's just…"

Gwen gently removes his hold of her and moves to face him.

"Oh Arthur…I'm still sorry to hear that though. I know that must have been hard to hear…Are you, are you close to your uncle? What did your Father say when you spoke to him about it?"

**Arthur's POV**

_You should tell her what he said about you and Gwen. Why? What will you do? Enjoy the evening. Look, I don't want to upset her. Like I told her, it's my problem, not hers. What he doesn't know won't kill him. Famous (and daft) words._

Arthur is clearly uncomfortable with the whole conversation and shrugs.

"He told me the same old thing. Traditions, procedures, everything the Pendragon way…Guinevere, it was unexpected but on some level I knew he would do this. And to be fair, he did state that he was not trying to deny my place in the company, just that I needed some help to see things from his perspective and that Agravaine can help me."

Gwen nods slowly, watching Arthur as he speaks.

"Help with how you are running things or help to see things only his way?" she finally asks. For some reason, when she says it, Arthur doesn't feel annoyance but digests what she says. Yet another thing he loves about Gwen, that she can ask him the 'hard' things he is already thinking of, and get him to think about them.

"His way I guess. I did speak to my uncle after he made the announcement and he, well even though we aren't the Cosby's, I think we can make the best of it – Uncle Agravaine certainly spoke quite positively about it, and it's not forever. I have Gaius, and Merlin, and the guys so…Anyway, why are we talking so much about this on our last night? Come on; let's go check out that bridge. I hear it's supposed to be very romantic…or whatever it is _you _girls like".

Gwen can't help wondering if he is telling her everything but then knowing that discussing his family and his relationship with his father is hard for him, she doesn't want to push him or ruin their last evening together.

Smiling she shakes her head at his comment.

"Bridges are romantic? Really? Who told you that? The makeup artist while she was re-touching you for the '_50 Sexiest Men on the Planet_' shoot? Are you just trying to get another kiss mister?" she retorts, laughing as they walk hand in hand onto the bridge overlooking the pond.

Arthur grins impishly then pulls her into his arms and silences her with a brief, soft kiss. It's enough to stop Gwen's laughter, her next words and most likely any more coherent thoughts in her head. The mischievous grin is back on his face as he pulls away and caresses her cheek.

"So? Did that answer your question my fair lady?" he says lightheartedly. She gives him a fake stern look and pulls him back towards her.

"Did I say you could stop?" she asks.

He tightens his grip around her waist and laughs quietly as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yes mi'lady", he says before capturing her lips with his again.

* * *

><p>Making his way through the exit signs, he spots a tired looking Merlin nursing a cup of coffee waving cheerfully at him. Arthur shakes his hand and then grabs the coffee with his other hand smiling brightly at his friend's angry glare.<p>

"Thank you mate! You shouldn't have", Arthur takes a long slurp of the hot liquid and nudges his bag over to Merlin's leg, indicating that he should pick it up. He is looking forward to more sleep after a full day of travelling. Not to mention sleeping will mean the hours will pass, and the days will pass, until finally three months are over and Gwen would be back.

Merlin scowls and picks up the bag following him towards the airport entrance.

"_Nice_ to see you too. Was it too much to ask that Gwen keep you with her for the next three months? We all would've been much better off without you ordering us aro-" he mutters to himself, suddenly interrupted by Arthur's voice.

"_What_ are you nattering about now? Come on, let's go. I need to sleep. So? What's been going on with work?"

Merlin sighs loudly as if he's in pain.

"Nothing…So? How is the lovely Gwen?" he asks, trying not to break into a grin.

Arthur's expression goes softer at the mention of her name and he bites his lip, happy that they've reached the car and grabbing the bags from Merlin, he puts them in the back seat and hops in the front passengers' side.

Merlin starts the car and they negotiate their way out of the car park. It is a while before Arthur speaks.

"She's….perfect…Just…perfect", he finally speaks.

**Arthur's POV**

_Hearing her name means I am replaying the whole wonderful last few days together and how saying goodbye to her last night was something that made me feel so…empty. Now here I am; back in 'my' world and she's half a world (**literally**) away. So, what happens when she gets back? Well we will be together…We are already! Why would things change just because she'd be back here? We would, could be...Together. We would! Wouldn't we? _

Meanwhile, upon hearing his brief words, Merlin can barely contain his own excitement and looks briefly over at his friend with a broad grin on his face.

"Hah! You should see your face right now! This. Is. Absolutely. Bloody. Brilliant! Didn't I tell you? Oh ho! And you said "_Merlin you're a clot pole!_"; "_What an absurd idea – **me** being set up with one of your girlfriend's friends?_"; "_Could you possibly have gotten any dumber_ _Merlin?",_ but _here_ you are and –"

Arthur rubs his eyes with his hands and turns to glare at Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut. Up. Please."

Still grinning, Merlin shrugs good-naturedly.

"Whatever you say…_Artie_".

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it; the visit is over and Artie's back in RW aka all things mighty and seriousness PI. Hmm...What's the used car saleman Aggravating up to now? Are all things good in the hood for ArWen or what? :) As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, i love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. **


	30. The One With Decisions

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's meetings (what else would you do in a multi-national corp eh?), the used car salesman, loyalties (sorta) questioned, the makings of a 'leader', and a little bit of ArWen. Also, there are some text and email messages in here so hope it doesn't get too confusing.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Muchos apologies for the delay on this update - I realise its been over a month. Blame it on my dog eating my homework (crap excuse), or aliens abducting me (overdone excuse), and me winning the Lottery and having to sale around the Pacific on my new yacht (no Lottery in my country so its all lies) It's just RL got in the way etc, etc. I am eternally grateful for the faithful readership, and thank you all for the alerts, favourites and comments - they're much appreciated. Special shoutout today to arwen2010...Hope you all enjoy the update! :) P.s. Please check out Anastacia G's 'Children of Avalon' series if you get the chance - its really very good :)**

**Disclaimer: Which I haven't done in a while - my bad. Obviously I don't own Merlin or the characters, but if I did...Any spelling/grammar mistakes I sincerely apologise for - I do try me best but yeah, it happens :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 30: The One With Decisions <span>**

Stifling a yawn Arthur Pendragon focuses on the screen, wishing he hadn't told everyone he would be back in the office the day after he'd just flown back. It's been two days since he's been back and he's still tired. It didn't help that he had to listen to Merlin talk about one or two things that Agravaine had decreed while Arthur had been away. He put it down to Merlin just being…well Merlin and told him not to be "so bloody paranoid about his uncle!" He supposed it was normal; people needed time to get used to a new leadership style and so forth.

He has been sitting in the board room for the past two hours for a meeting called by Agravaine to go over the latest reports. It seems to Arthur's tired mind as if Agravaine has been talking for that amount of time too. Glancing around the room, he notices that he is not alone in his tiredness, or perhaps in the case of everyone else, possibly boredom. From where he is sitting next to Merlin, he can see that his friend is covertly doodling on his yellow legal writing pad.

"Isn't that right Arthur?" his uncle asks him without warning, ending his long speech.

Agravaine stares at Arthur, waiting for a response. It is long enough for everyone else to also look at him. Arthur quickly sits up straighter in his chair, trying not to look like he's reading what Merlin has just hurriedly scribbled down on the writing pad for him to read. Upside down.

"Er…Yes, of course. You were asking about the…correspondence? Right. Well, Jennifer has organised the reports haven't you Jennifer? Why don't we let her give you some input on that matter?" Arthur looks at the woman sitting to his left and she responds to Agravaine's comments.

Eventually the meeting comes to an end and people file out gratefully from the room. Arthur is almost at the doors when he hears his name being called.

"Arthur? I was wondering if I could have a quick word?" Agravaine walks quickly to join him.

Nodding Arthur follows his uncle out of the room, not noticing that Agravaine is studying him shrewdly as they walk to the lifts.

"I hope you are finding things okay here. I am sorry that I wasn't here for the first couple of days but-" Agravaine waves him off, smiling widely.

"Arthur, you are entitled to a decent break once in a while…You cannot be all work and no play can you? I trust you had a good rest then? Did you go anywhere exciting?"

Arthur smiles briefly and waits for his uncle to enter the lift before joining him, shrugging.

"Not really. I just felt like I hadn't had a decent rest in a while so yeah, that's pretty much what I did…just, uh, rest". He is saved from any further explanation when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket immediately, checking his text from Gwen. Agravaine catches the change in his expression and smirks to himself.

"I was rather hoping we could have dinner together this evening? I would like to talk to you about a few things, preferably away from the office. There is this lovely bistro that your mother and I used to frequent when we were students…Well, I mean, if you're free that is?" he asks slowly.

Arthur quickly slips his phone back into his pocket and looks up, trying to wipe the 'dreamy expression' that Merlin gave him heaps for whenever he has mentioned Gwen since returning from India. Forcing himself not to think about her, or her text, he focuses on his uncle and nods enthusiastically. It would be good to talk to his uncle in a more relaxed atmosphere, and he does want to hear more about his mother.

"That sounds great".

Agravaine beams at him as the doors open and he gets off on his floor and turns back to Arthur.

"Excellent. See you then".

* * *

><p><em>(Two months later…)<em>

**To: gwenleodegrance**

**From: merline**

**Date: 16 April 2012, 4:15pm**

**Subject: Peachy?...**

**Hiya! **

**Sorry I know, I owe you like three emails at least, but it's been a bit of a mad house here…There's been so many changes at PI with the new guy that…Anyways, you know well enough already Gwennie that life with your 'sister from another mother' is more or less the same. In a word? _Crazy_. Not that I would have it any other way but you know Morgs ****:)**

**Glad to hear you're all good and thank you so much for the postcards! I know Gwaine purposely sticks the ones you've been sending him on his wall so that he can quietly re: not quiet at all, break the hearts of all his female staff under the age of 50 – true story Gwen (and you and I both know he loves the attention - they all seriously think he's got a woman in every port , which is not that inaccurate). If he didn't know for a fact that you would never have given him the time of day, and he wasn't terrified that Arthur would (if he could) put him in the stocks for a week and then shock horror; cut off his 'luscious' locks, he would still be trying to crack on you to this day ;) LOL I suppose Lance is sleeping with your posties under his pillow still? Oops, my bad..hahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist that one ;) Plus you're not here to give me a Chinese burn so…**

**Life at PI is…okay I suppose. I know I haven't been talking much about work in our chats, emails, etc and you noticed so you asked. I guess it's just 'cos things are a bit…different with Agravaine around…He is not Uther (thank God) but he's not exactly…how should I say? Any better? No, that's the wrong way to describe what he is. I guess, well to be perfectly honest, let's just say I don't trust Agravaine as far as I can throw him and his $2000 Armani suit and you know – and you've said on more than one occasion that I throw like a chick so…Don't get me wrong, he knows his stuff business wise but…yeah. Of course, I haven't found out anything per say, and I know what you're thinking; 'do you have proof of this Merlin' blah blah – I swear you have been chatting with my mum waaaay too much for your own good ****:) Seriously though, it's just a hunch, and I know Gaius also has his suspicions – something he said a while ago that made me think. I have a feeling my mentor knows more then he's prepared to share at this point with me. Also…I don't know if Arthur has been telling you much about him, but he, they, well he pretty much listens to everything Agravaine says now – which is good, in a way but…he didn't used to be like that. Plus Agravaine's made quite a few changes which are risky – he is thinking about profit margins and things, but still. I think some of the stuff he is trying to get done you need through go to the Board so am not sure how that's going to go, but yeah, your 'Prince' is pretty thick with his uncle these days. Not that anyone can say a thing. What with Uther away 'resting' and you know Arthur; once his mind is made up about something that's it. Speaking of Uther, yes, it was quite sudden him leaving for a break, and there are plenty of rumours going around about this so called break but as Gaius said; one should mind their own affairs, etc etc…I know Arthur's worried about it – he has been to see his dad once and he said he seems tired. Knowing how 'close' those two are, I bet you two big macs that the old man told him in upper class language that he is "A-ok" ****:) Anyway, I won't bore you with all of this stuff now 'cos I know you'll just frown and ask more questions. **

**Has it really been two months since you left? Geez…hurry back! We miss you. Morgana doesn't understand that most men do not 'do' spas or want to watch Dirty Dancing and "quote my favourite lines"! To put it in layman's terms; I MISS YOU. Hurry back so I can regain my masculinity. No, do not make jokes – I have taken the brunt of them from the lads – and now pretty much the entire HQ! Thanks to Gwaine and Elyan for somehow leaking a picture of me getting a men's facial at the spa and putting it on Facebook! I know you saw it but I can always rely on you not to become 12 again like those idiots! Honestly! Everyone is still giving me shite about it and it's been a week. **

**I'd better bounce and give some stuff to Gaius (who is now hovering at my desk impatiently). He just gave me the highest raised eyebrow expression yet – and that's saying something! He says hi btw, and tells you take care. As I said, life is not the same here without you. Also, I know someone who is secretly (and not doing a good job of hiding it) counting down the days until you get back…hehehe (evil laughter here). **

**Take care Gwennie!**

**Luv Merls**

* * *

><p><strong>To: merline<strong>

**From: gwenleodegrance**

**Date: 16 April 2012, 9:15pm**

**Subject: Re: Peachy?...**

**Hey Merls!**

**Thank you so much for the box! The candy was much appreciated, as were the stickers, sports cards, and PI scarves – which my host family, friends, and students love. Tell Morgs that I will gladly buy her more fabric but I don't really have to at this point in time. I have met so many wonderful people here and they have given me so many gifts – including fabric which I will gladly share with Morgs, Ellie and the others. I have seen so many beautiful places while I've been here, but most of all, met some new friends for life, and had an insight of what it's like to live, and teach somewhere very different to Camelot City. This is definitely a place I will want to visit again in the future. Maybe we can all come back together some day? **

**Okay FYI, I saw the pictures Gwaine put up on FB and you can thank me for emailing him to ask him to take them down…I have to admit though, you did look good in that chocolate brown robe – it really is your colour (trying to type this line with a straight face). Secondly, I might not be there to give you a Chinese burn in person, but I do know what an I.O.U is so beware Emrys!**

**I admit, I was a bit worried when I read the part about PI…Merlin, I know you've always been protective of Arthur (despite your protestations) and you do have the company's interests at heart but, maybe this is just that whole adjusting to Agravaine being in charge instead of Uther? They are different in their management styles as you said and maybe it's just getting used to that? The guy has a lot of experience with running corporations, etc so he probably does know what he's talking about. Thing is, when Arthur was here, he was quite reluctant to talk about PI and the changes in management with his uncle coming in. I don't know, maybe I am just over thinking things. He did mention he was surprised with his father's decision to appoint his uncle instead of him to take over in his absence but he accepted it. I guess he is also thinking about the fact that this is the only living relative and more importantly link he has to his mother. There is that, but…Yes, there is a but! ****:)You mentioned that Gaius has his views of Agravaine too? Gaius has been Uther's trusted advisor for more than twenty five years…What exactly is it he said to you about it? No, I guess you can't tell me, if it's a work matter. I guess what I'm trying to say is if Gaius has some thoughts about the guy then you should look into it a bit more? It is Gaius so…**

**I sincerely hope Uther is well though, I mean, I find it a bit hard to believe that if something was wrong with him he wouldn't tell his son…I mean, I know they have a…'complicated' relationship but still, he is his son…Anyway, Arthur doesn't talk to me much about it. I guess he doesn't want to stress about work stuff when we talk and that's fine. We've been talking and chatting and all that but he's been busy, and yeah, it does sound like he is spending a lot more time with his uncle. I like that he is – and I suppose he has found a mentor who can help him which is good. Maybe this is a god thing? You know, having his uncle step in and help him out and give him and his dad some space? What I am most glad about is that you are also there with him. Just…keep an eye on him. Even if he doesn't want you to I know you will Merlin ****:)**

**Not long to go now! I miss you all so much. I am so glad Elyan is dating again – it was a great idea to invite Percy's cousin Sophie to his party that time. I had no idea she worked so close to PI HQ, but she moved over from Paris a couple of months ago and yeah, without wanting to sound too much like a busybody sister, it's pretty cool that he's happy with someone**** :) **

**Crap, the time! I had better get going. We are attending a wedding tomorrow and I am super excited. Take care of yourself, be nice to Gaius and try to be patient with Morgs – for your own safety ****;) **

**Love you!**

**From Gwen **

* * *

><p>Arthur flops dejectedly into his chair and absentmindedly picks up his mother's sculpture, running his hands over it, deep in thought.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_Geez…what a day! I never thought I'd say this, but I sort of wish Father were back. I keep thinking maybe…something could be wrong with him…like health wise. He seemed…okay when I went to visit him even though he told me that I was needed back in the office with more important things to do then visiting him – that was kind of a normal comment for him but…There's that niggling feeling again in the back of my mind. Not that he'd ever tell me if something was wrong…I don't know...Maybe I should ask Gaius and Uncle Agravaine if they are aware of something? Maybe. Not long before Guinevere's back. I can't wait…I also want to talk to her about work…Do you? Well…I feel guilty 'cos my workload has totally skyrocketed since Father left...I have to talk to her about the media and all that…I know she loves being a private person and all that but yeah..Sure sure…What does that mean? It means on some level you're kind of worried about the fallout of being with Gwen..Fallout? What? You know what I mean; the status thing. Also you know you'll have to tell Uther you two are together someday. I know! But that doesn't have to be right now! Sigh…Okay, from one grey area to another…I have enjoyed having my uncle around – and he's right; he is not my father but…I don't know. I feel like maybe he's…I need time to think on the proposal he put forward about budget cuts and to the Board to agree to the new business venture with Pelican Investment Bank. I just need to think on it…_

His train of stressed out thought is interrupted by Merlin breezing in closely followed by Gaius and then Marilyn who hovers at the door with her notepad, in case he wants her to take notes.

Putting down the sculpture he frowns at their thoughtful expression and then politely asks Marilyn to get him the merger files that Agravaine left behind for him to read.

Gaius and Merlin sit down across from Arthur and watch as he attempts to read his notes. Merlin rolls his eyes at Gaius and then stares pointedly at Arthur waiting for him to look up.

Finally, feeling Merlin's stare boring into his head, Arthur looks up again tetchily.

"Hello Gaius. Merlin…What?" he snaps. Merlin shrugs, and waits for Gaius to speak; figuring Arthur will at least consider what he has to say.

"Arthur", Gaius begins tentatively, "We wondered if we could have a quick word with you about something".

"Right. Well then…"

"I take it you've read Agravaine's proposal to merge with PIB then?"

Arthur sighs inwardly and leans back in his chair.

"I have and…well the Board is considering it, based on my recommend-"

Merlin leans forward, interrupting him, "Arthur right now, the last thing this company needs to do is consider getting involved with businesses we know little about. We've just been hit by the Brighton fiasco and we need to concentrate on the parent companies right now, and with the due diligence being half and half at best...You've read the information that Gaius and I worke-"

Arthur cuts him off with an impatient wave of his hand. Marilyn scoots into the room to hand him the report and then leaves again, making sure not to close the door all the way. Agravaine has told her to keep an eye out for any conversations between her boss, Merlin and Gaius in particular and report back to him.

"Yeah I read it Merlin and you do raise some critical points. However, as Agravaine advised me, we need to think of expanding our market to other areas and his people have done adequate analysis on this. They are certain that this will be a profitable exercise for PI. You are the one who said that it would be a chance to move forward with plans that I would like to see implemented here so I am not sure why the caution all of a sudden".

Arthur's tone is hard and Gaius blinks a couple of times before finally nodding and standing up to leave, glancing at Merlin to see if he is ready to follow him out. Merlin is still rooted to his chair, frowning slightly at Arthur.

"Very well then. I just thought you should hear my concerns. I would not be conducting my duties prudently here at PI if I didn't outline all the factors for us to consider. I see that you must do as you see fit but Arthur, I do wish you would reconsider this proposal, or perhaps just hold off until the CEO is back in office –"

Arthur stands up, suddenly very irritated with Gaius, Merlin, and everything really. Agravaine had told him the other night when they were having dinner that everyone, including his closest advisors would try to keep second guessing him in all of his choices as the future leader of PI but that he must be firm and that includes reminding them of their place. It was how great leaders were made was it not?

"Thank you Gaius. I appreciate the caution and advice but we need to stand firm and show the business world that PI is a frontrunner in the global business community and with that come calculated risks."

Gaius opens his mouth once more but thinks better of it and nods politely before moving towards the doors to leave. Arthur suddenly remembers something.

"Oh Gaius? I meant to ask you, has…has my father said anything to you about…his leave? I just wondered that's all…" Gaius turns back and smiles, not unkindly, shaking his head.

"No Arthur. All I know is his doctors advised him to have a break. Perhaps you should pay him another visit? See how he is for yourself?"

Arthur nods and watches as Gaius leaves. He can't fight that inner voice in the back of his mind telling him that maybe he should be listening to what Gaius said…_Maybe_.

Merlin clears his throat and Arthur turns back to him and sits back down.

Silence ensues and finally Arthur's had enough.

"Merlin, as you can see, I have about six hundred things to read and review before I can leave tonight so if you've got something extra to add, get on with it".

Merlin takes his time answering, "Arthur…Remember what I told you a while ago; that you don't have to be like your father. You can run this company your way one day and still make good business decisions but-"

"Yeah okay. Thanks for the reiteration of an earlier pep talk Merlin. Is that it?" he snaps.

"No I'm not finished!" Merlin snaps back, wondering why Arthur is being such an…ass.

"You need to consider the advice offered to you. Also, I wasn't going to raise this now, but since we're already kind of talking about it, have you even asked yourself why your uncle is doing all of this? PI doesn't need the extra profits - especially by some shady deal that he seems to be the only one who knows anything about! Du Bois was always happy in the past to do his own activities and not dabble in PI stuff. Why have you let him do half of the things he's done over the last two months he's been here? Have you forgotten the way you wanted to run this company? You've been so charmed by him that you've let him pretty much undo all the advances you've made. What about the layoffs, the revoking of HR policies, and not to mention the-"

Arthur stands up, slamming his hand on the desk and glares down at his best friend. Merlin is so shocked by his actions that he stops talking and just looks at him.

"That's enough Merlin! You are_ way _out of line! Do not forget for one minute that I am your boss and that this is how we do things around here! You advise, I listen and then _chose_ whether to accept it or not. Since when did you become my personal protector? And just who do you think you are questioning the Acting CEOs' decisions like that? I know that some of you are not happy with the changes he has brought in but like it or not, he is helping the company and in turn, _me_ to become a better head. To understand the ways of the business…how it's supposed to be. I cannot always make everyone happy. These are issues that leaders have to consider and the decisions they take are for the greater good. I am sorry you don't get that, but you'll have to pretty soon or else!"

Merlin slowly stands up and nods slowly, shaking his head in amazement.

"Wow, "his voice is quieter now, "And here I always thought that you could do the things you wanted to do to make this company a far better one, with improved and much more ethical practices for other ones to learn from and instead, you're going to become everything your father always wanted and more. Good luck with that."

He turns and leaves the room quietly. Arthur curses loudly and falls back down in his chair. For half a second, he considers running after Merlin to apologise. He fights the urge to pick up his phone and call Gwen in India to talk it through because really, what kind of a leader of a global company would he be then if he were to take off and run to others every time something came up? He swallows down the bite of regret and opens up the folder again.

From her desk in the corner outside, Marilyn tries to talk down her own internal guilt as she scribbles down all the events and words exchanged during the brief meeting with Gaius and Merlin on her note pad so she can send an email to Agravaine when she's at home later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Message From: gwennie<strong>

**Message: Heya! U ok? Morgz sed ur thinkn of jobhuntn? Y? Hang in ther. Wil b home sn. Xoxo G**

* * *

><p><strong>Message From: merlz<strong>

**Message: Hi. Morgz woryn 2 muj ****:) Can't w8 2 c u. B sef. Xox Merlz**

* * *

><p><strong>Message From: Crazy Curls<strong>

**Message: Hey Pendragon..How r u? Bin a while. Is evrythng ok? Merln seems dwn. Nt long nw ****:) Can't w8 2 c u! Xox G**

* * *

><p><strong>Message From: APendragon<strong>

**Message: Sorry this is l8. Busy here. Off 2 HongKong 2dy wth Uncle – nw deal. Bk nxt wk. Will ph u wen I get ther. Ditto Leodegrance. Ditto ****:) x A.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later it is an extremely tired but too excited to care Gwen that struggles with her bags as she pushes her trolley towards the exit signs. She hears Morgana's gleeful squeal before she sees her. Abandoning her bags, Gwen rushes over to her and they hug each other and do a happy dance. Merlin and Elyan roll their eyes good naturedly and then hug her just as tight. Rescuing her bags, Elyan directs them towards the car park where he has parked. Gwen notices Merlin smiling wistfully at her and she moves closer to him as he puts his arm around her, leaving Morgana to help Elyan with the luggage.<p>

"He wanted to come and get you Gwen, he really did...I guess he's just, you know, busy with work stuff and…" Gwen nods at his explanation and shrugs.

"It's okay. I get it…So, how are you? Is everything at PI okay?...I mean with you and Arthur?.." She studies her friend closely and Merlin smiles a little too brightly as he opens the car door for her to get in.

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

><p>Feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep and a very late brunch, Gwen takes her time getting ready to meet with Arthur. He had called her shortly after they'd arrived back at her flat to apologise for not being able to see her today but could they meet at 'their' spot in the park the next day for coffee?<p>

She is enjoying the unusually warm weather and watching the punts float by when she suddenly feels two hands clamp over her eyes and pull her back tightly. For a split second she panics, then when she smells Arthur's familiar scent she relaxes and giggles.

"Guess who?" he says teasingly. Laughing again, she puts her hands on top of his and turns around, removing them at the same time. Arthur grins down at her and then thrusts a bunch of lilies in front of her face and bows slightly as she takes them from him with a smile.

Drawing her closer, he kisses her swiftly, stopping any chance for further conversation. Gwen melts into the kiss and they stand there for some time. Eventually they both pull away and then Arthur hugs her tightly, breathing in the lovely wild ginger lillies smell that he's missed so much.

After a while he guides her towards the bench where he gestures to two takeaway coffee cups and a paper bag.

"Mi'lady?" he says somewhat gallantly, bowing low and guiding her to take a seat.

"Would you do me the honour of sharing a mid to late afternoon refreshment with me?" he holds out a cup to her and points to the paper bag.

"Why thank you my good Sir, you are much too magnanimous", she answers with a smile.

Arthur pauses, before handing her the bag as she puts down her flowers and accepts the offering.

"I…er…wait, what does that word mean again?"

Gwen rolls her eyes as they both laugh. She sniffs the aroma of her favourite kind of coffee and cookies in the bag (both from her favourite café).

She offers one to Arthur who grabs it and then she takes a long sip of her coffee, before leaning her head contentedly on his shoulder, both of them sitting in blissful silence.

"I missed you so much Guinevere and I uh, kinda did a count down until you'd come back...I had to hide my pocket calendar in my bag though – didn't want the boys giving me crap about it…Sorry, you know how it is with guys and all…" his voice trails off in embarrassment. Gwen scoffs and kisses him softly on the cheek.

"I missed you too…But I'm here now…" she says softly.

Arthur moves a bit, so he is able to look at her.

"Yes you are…And I am so glad. I was hoping that we could talk about something, well two things really. So, I know I haven't been really that great at communicating and I'm sorry. Things have been busy at work…Really busy with Uncle being here and Father being away…I'm not sure what Merlin's told you but… things have been a bit stressful…I guess, I am learning firsthand what my father meant by taking on all the responsibilities and having to think like a leader. I think some of the senior staff are a bit wary of Agravaine, but they need to accept that he's here to do a job as long as Father is gone and there's a lot more things I need to do now so…Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to say I was sorry for not being so good with keeping in touch lately and I did want to come pick you up yesterday but I had to attend a meeting".

Gwen nods, looking up at him.

"I am glad you're not giving up Arthur, and trying to do your best by the company. I just hope that you remember all the things that you'd like to do there and continue to work towards them. You've given people so much hope for a better future in your company. Merlin hasn't said much but...I know he worries about you, we all do. You seem to be a bit stressed out – more so than usual and…well, I might not be implicitly involved in all things PI but you know you can _always_ talk to me…_If_ you want to. I can be quite a good listener. Plus, I've been told by some people that I do give an _awesome_ back rub, and I also make a pretty decent hot chocolate too – with marshmallows even! So there are quite a few benefits to having me as an extra ear sometimes."

Arthur laughs with her, and tightens his grip on her hand.

" Thanks Guinevere. I appreciate it, but there really is no need for anyone to quote Dr. Phil-isms to me just yet. Actually, I am rather intrigued about the back rubs though…_Who_ exactly are these 'some' people who've given you feedback on the quality of your back rubs? Please tell me it wasn't from some skinny jeans, leather wrist band wearing, tortured, artist-type guy you met during one of your poetry jam nights at uni…" He laughs as Gwen swats his arm and sticks out her tongue at him.

Suddenly his expression turns serious and he looks straight ahead.

"I guess it's just that, sometimes it means you don't see eye to eye on things and people get affected – at work I mean. I want to make time for us, I really do but…with all the changes at the company and with my father away, I have to consider the company first and it's important that I make a good impression too…"

Gwen moves away slightly, her brow furrowing as she looks at Arthur.

"Sorry, I guess I am not really following you Arthur…I've told you before you don't have to apologise for your job or your responsibilities, I am well aware of what I am getting myself into if that's what you're talking about..?"

Arthur shakes his head and grabs her hand again, now looking down at her, wishing he'd practiced this in head better instead of just on fifteen minute drive over here.

"No please don't misunderstand me, I am not saying I want us to break up Guinevere! **God** no! I just...I just want you to be aware of all the changes that are going on at PI, and how that…affects me and how with Father out, I need to be on my toes. You've read enough of the gossip mags Merlin keeps on his coffee table to know that the tabloids love to run scandal and talk about the lifestyles of the 'rich and famous' like we're all best buddies with them. I've never liked being in the spotlight but I understand that it's a part of who I am and what I do. Now that you and I are finally together, I wish I could tell you that the media will not bother us but I can't guarantee it. What I can tell you is; I will try my best to make sure that our private life won't end up on page 6. I care…too much about you and what we have to have that happen. My uncle has been advising me on how to ensure that PI stays at the top and it's kind of like an almost 24/7 job…I will always make time for you, you know that you're too important to me not for me to want to be with you. I just don't want you to have to feel like I am ignoring you or you have to put up with the media prying or whatever and-"

Gwen cuts him off as she pushes his messy blonde hair out of his eyes. Arthur inwardly shivers as she touches him. There it is again! One slight touch from Guinevere and he's like putty in her hands, forgetting whatever he's talking or thinking about!

"Arthur. _Stop_ apologizing. We'll make it work. I will be busy too – starting my new job soon and I can't wait. We can do this. We don't have to be the 'it' couple about town either; I completely understand that you don't want the media and whoever else to ruin it for us. I think it's very sweet of you to worry about me and the media hounds but it's really okay. I am a big girl. I get it – the discrete thing. You're right, being in the limelight is not me – but we can do this. Like you said to me once; how about we just...try?"

Arthur studies her face, looking into her dark shining eyes and not for the first time, feels that familiar pull in his stomach as he silently thanks God, Fate, and all the stars in the sky for bringing this wonderful woman into his life.

Pulling the lapels of his jacket, Gwen pulls him down to kiss her and then he doesn't think at all anymore and that's okay too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Sorry again friends for the delay but hopefully this is a bit of a filler upper on what's to come. Someone asked how much longer this story will go on for...Hmm...Yeah, good question, I am still pondering on that one :) As always thanks for sticking around, the support and if you get the chance, please drop us a review :)**


	31. The One With Different Reports

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's different kinds of reports (written ones, verbal ones, convo type ones, you name it ones), lamb roast (num num..), a teeny tiny bit of Merlin as well thrown in for good measure - since where would that show be if that boy wasn't as smart, nosey and as cool as he is? :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I am so sorry for the delay - RL is totally in my face right now so i was a bit slow with this update but please forgive me faithful readers. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated...Hope you all enjoy the update! :) **

**Disclaimer: Which i haven't done in a while - my bad. Obviously i don't own Merlin or the characters, but if i did i would have re-written most of S4. Shar I totally agree with you and whitecrossgirl on a number of issues! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The One With Different Reports <strong>

Gaius is tired. He can feel a slight crick in the back of his neck and rubbing his eyes with one hand, he sifts through Merlin's nowhere near tidy pile of notes for the tenth time. Sighing in mild annoyance at not finding the document he needs, he picks up his office phone to call him, determined to find the file and hopes that Merlin hasn't already left even though it's well after work hours.

"Hi Gaius. Is everything alright?" Merlin asks when he finally answers and Gaius struggles to keep the irritation out of his voice, reminding himself that he's glad the younger man hadn't already left the headquarters.

"No, not really. I have just spent ten minutes looking through all your messy papers for the final contracts that I need to present to the Board. Where is the file that you sounded sure was in your papers two hours ago?"

"Uh….Oops…" Gaius closes his eyes and slowly counts to five before answering.

"Merlin…That is not an answer I want to hear. In ten minutes I would like for you to be standing in front of me with said folder. If not, I will be late to the special dinner that Alice has prepared and then tomorrow you will have to face me because I will have faced the wrath of my wife for being late. Understand?"

He is answered with uncomfortable silence and Gaius can almost picture the look of guilt on Merlin's usually easy going features.

"Yes, absolutely. Sorry Gaius. I left it with Marilyn to bind it a couple of hours ago and got swamped with some other stuff and forgot. I will be with you in ten."

Gaius smiles and replies somewhat kinder, "Thank you Merlin".

* * *

><p>Marilyn is not at her desk, although her bag and coat are still there, and there is no sign of the document anywhere on her desk. Merlin checks the kitchenette, copy room, then knocks on the rest room doors, and is just about to call her cell phone to find out where she is when he hears voices speaking low, coming from the dark conference room around the corner. He walks over to the door and finding it ajar, makes to push it open to turn on the light when he hears the quiet voices again.<p>

"…And you're certain that these are the final ones ready for Board approval tomorrow?" Merlin freezes and he frowns. He knows that deep, slimy toad like voice anywhere! What is Agravaine doing down here this late talking to someone in their conference room? _In the dark_? Any feelings of guilt Merlin might have had about eavesdropping go out the window and he stands as quietly as he can.

"_Yes_… Merlin wanted it bound before he delivered it to Gaius. He's the one presenting it tomorrow", a woman replies quietly.

_Marilyn_? Merlin frowns and moves closer to the door to hear better.

"Good…Good. I must say Marilyn…You are _much_ better at this 'helping' gig than you first perceived", Agravaine's tone is contemptuous.

"You know why I am doing this! _You_ blackmailed me! What did you do with those documents anyway? Gaius and Merlin will know if you change something! They won't let you get away with it!" Marilyn whispers louder but her tone suggests she is angry with him. Or herself. Merlin hopes the conversation won't end yet.

"Marilyn my dear, let's not kid ourselves. Do you honestly think I would have bothered with you if I didn't know how weak you are? How exactly do you think those two meddling lawyers would know hmm? _Who_ will tell them that anything is amiss? _You_? Ha ha ha…Alright then, _be_ my guest. Go to Merlin, or Gaius. No, better yet, why don't you tell your _boss_ - the lovely, idealistic, young Pendragon about _all_ the things I have had you acquire for me these past few months? Oh but…I suppose if you did that, he would ask how that would have been possible and then you'd have to tell him _your_ part to play and _why_ you've done this. No one else knows about our meetings, nor are there any records of it. I will simply deny any involvement of the sort and you will be jobless, and so will poor Maxwell – with his dying wife and her expensive bills to pay for…" Agravaine pauses and lets out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh dear…It must be terrible to be in love with someone who you are so close to having, but yet so far away because of everything at stake…"

"You are a despicable man! Why are you doing this?" she lets out hotly. Merlin can't see her face, but it sounds to him like she's crying.

Agravaine lets out a low cackle and Merlin feels his skin crawl.

"It's just business my dear. You may go now. Thank you."

Hearing that last sentence, Merlin bolts as quickly as he can and runs back to his office. He paces around the room for a couple of minutes, trying to digest what he's just heard. He knows Agravaine's up to something, but what exactly? And why?

He waits for about ten minutes before he's sure that Agravaine has left their floor before casually making his way over to Marilyn's desk. She is hastily packing up to leave when he arrives.

"Marilyn? I need to grab the contracts document from you please. Gaius is waiting on it." Marilyn nods, not once looking up at Merlin, and picks up the folder, handing it to him.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale..." Merlin knows he's fishing but he might get a bite.

She shrugs and fixes a slight smile on her face as she looks up at him finally, bag in hand.

"I'm fine thank you love. Just a bit of a migraine from all the coffee I think".

Merlin studies her face for a moment and doesn't miss the way her eyes shift from his back to her desk quickly. He nods and smiles at her.

"Right well good night then".

"Good night", she replies hurrying past him towards the elevator.

Merlin watches her for a moment before following to make his way to see Gaius. He knows that Alice will be annoyed that her husband is late to dinner and that Gaius will blame him in turn.

This time though, he has a pretty good excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day at the Board meeting…<strong>

"…Which leads us to the next item on the agenda which we've all been looking forward to. Gaius will be taking us through the final document before the Board makes a final decision on the merger. Gaius?" Agravaine pauses and smiles graciously in Gaius' direction. The older man looks up and adopts an apologetic tone, glancing around the vast table at the directors.

"Yes Sir. As I advised in the official memo I sent out earlier this morning, I regret to inform you all that due to some slight technical issues that need to be corrected by the legal department, I made the executive decision to withhold the document for a little bit longer. Until we have corrected the errors and it is properly vetted again, only then will I approve it and we can bring it up here to you –"

Agravaine cuts him off with barely concealed patience, not noticing how Gaius and Merlin are watching him very closely across the table.

"Yes, we all received the memo Gaius and I have to say I am very disappointed in the legal division for the delays and most likely exaggeration of something that can be easily ratified. You are well aware of the clause contained in the merger contract details that state the grace period for companies to put in their bids? You are cutting it rather fine with this incompetence from your department. Arthur, I strongly suggest you try and resolve this hiccup with Gaius today and–"

Arthur clears his throat loudly, cutting into his uncle's tirade, who suddenly stops, as if he remembers where he is.

"Sir? If I may? I have also received the legal department's memo stating their reasoning and I do not find it the issue to be in excess of what is normal standard legal procedure for PI. Given the fact that this merger is something that is still fairly contentious, and will be putting the company at considerable risk I believe it to be in our best interests to ensure that the contracts are air tight and if Gaius says so, and then we must give him and his team the benefit of the doubt".

Merlin looks at his friend in surprise. This is more like the Arthur he knows; sensible, logical, and thinking on his own two feet instead of two feet and a snake's tail. Arthur catches the look on Merlin's face and nods slightly in his direction before looking back at the Acting CEO.

Agravaine takes a moment before speaking and sneaks a look at Gaius and Merlin who look back at him in all innocence. As he looks at Gaius sitting across from him in all his self righteous fake innocence glory and then the wheels in his mind begin to turn and a new smirk appears on his face as he steers the meeting to another topic.

* * *

><p>Gwen runs to catch the bus before it leaves her stop. She doesn't want to be late to meet Morgana and Ellie for a much needed Friday girl's night out.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

_So I've been teaching and mentoring at the Camelot Central Learning Centre for almost a month now and love my new job. In between working full time, volunteering twice a week at St. Catherine's with the children's ward activity room, by some small miracle I can still finds time to meet up with my friends and Arthur of course. It's been a bit of a struggle, since we're both really busy but yeah, we make it work. Merlin and Arthur are…Well, they had a disagreement – Merlin didn't want to talk too much about it but he did say he and Gaius tried to talk to Arthur about proposed activities that Agravaine has convinced Arthur to agree to and he and Arthur didn't exactly see eye to eye…Okay so in normal speak, that means there was probably some shouting and anger thrown into that mix but they seem to have worked that issue out, well that's what Merlin said – that its "sorted"…Mostly. I say mostly because I know Merlin and I know Arthur too – they are okay work wise but friends wise? Who can say? Being guys, they don't 'talk about feelings' and all that so it's kind of like done and dusted but I suggest to Merlin that he should talk it over with Arthur again. _

_I know he said he's fine but…I feel like he's under a lot more pressure than usual at work and he's not really talking to anyone. Gwen, stop being a snooping Sally…Yeah I know but he's my boyfriend…Ha ha, yep I used the 'B' word…And cue blushing. For Pete's sake, I am not fifteen anymore but honestly just thinking about being with him makes me feel like a schoolgirl all over again! Sigh...I care about him. You do more than care about him…Yes, I do…I don't know if I am ready to tell him that yet though. Why not? I….I'm not sure…Yes you are. Crap! This is why I hate having conversations with myself! I can't explain away stuff!_

* * *

><p>The ladies are waiting for their dessert and coffee when Morgana mentions that Merlin, Leon, and Elyan are having a drink at their local pub watching a football game together and laughing they discuss what early hour of the morning all of them will decide to stumble home.<p>

"Merlin said he told Arthur to join them but he said he couldn't 'cos of some do his uncle asked him to attend", Morgana says.

"Yeah, it's the opening for an international business forum being held in the city. PI is the host organisation this year so I think Arthur has to give a speech and mingle with delegates and all that", Gwen answers before she takes a sip of her water. Putting down her glass she sees Elena and Morgana exchanging a quick look.

"What? Morgs? Ellie?..." she enquires, looking at her two girlfriends.

Elena leans closer.

"So…The last time we spoke about you guys and your…um, confusing but not really relationship status, you said you were together but now you're not…? Sorry, refresh our memories again", she says.

Gwen sighs and sits back in her chair, then waits for the waiter to serve their tiramisu before she speaks again.

"Ellie we _are_ together, it's just the company is taking all of his time now what with his father being on leave, and his uncle and all the new things he's introduced. Arthur is trying his best to keep on top of things so we do things…just not as regular as we'd like to. I've just started my new job, and it's pretty full on too. We work around all of that stuff but…it's worth it. He's worth it…" her voice trails off and she colours in embarrassment as her girlfriends do a chorus of "Awwww!"

"Okay but…are you official _official_? Or is this just still the 'immediate circle' type deal?" Elena asks quietly. Gwen sighs and nods slightly.

"For now yes. He uh…Well he hasn't told his dad yet. So it's really only all of you guys – plus Gaius and Alice who know. You know his relationship with his father isn't the best, and they don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. You heard about the fight they got into that time I was waiting at a PI work thing – and we weren't even together at that point! Not only that, it's the media and their need to have Arthur Pendragon in their magazines doing stuff that people can read about. I am not a supermodel or an heiress but that wouldn't stop them from writing things that might be negative. He was really worried that they would do that though…Stop looking at me like that Morgs! Why all the questions guys? I thought you were both happy for me? I feel a little bit like I'm being interrogated here." Gwen half laughs then takes a bite of her dessert.

Morgana looks thoughtful.

"Riiight…We get the busy thing. The commitments and all that, but what's with the secrecy? He should just bite the bullet and talk to the Dragon already!"

"Morgana!" Elena admonishes quietly but Gwen smiles faintly.

"What?" I am just saying out loud what everyone's thinking and to be honest Gwennie, we did all kinda group chat about it last week. It certainly seems like no one save Arthur is too thrilled about how Agravaine's running the place. Merlin doesn't talk much about the details at his work but I do know that he, Gaius and the others are worried that Arthur is being influenced too much by his uncle. I mean, don't you two ever talk about it? How he feels about stuff going on at work?"

Gwen shrugs, "Yes, but not talk _talk _you know? It's been a bit difficult for him Morgana. His father brings in his uncle (who was never really around) to run the place instead of Arthur, and while I do think it's great he's spending time with the only other close relative he has in the world, I would be lying if I didn't admit that there is a little part of me that wishes Arthur could listen to Gaius, Merlin and the others – or stop for a minute and approach stuff like he used to. I know he and Merlin had a heated discussion a couple of weeks ago but they both tell me that it's all good now but…Anyway, he will tell Uther. In fact, I think he said this weekend he was going to go down there and visit his father. He will probably have a cow but Arthur said he needs to know. Also, it seems a bit dishonest, in a weird way, like we're sneaking around behind his father's back or something! A bit funny since we're both adults and we all know what Arthur's past record has been like but I would like him to tell Uther too. He is still his father and its better he finds out from him than from some gossip column in a tabloid."

"It's ok Gwen, we aren't saying Arthur's a bad guy or anything and yeah, you're right, of course it sucks. The whole father/son dynamic. I mean, the guy can write a self help guide on dysfunctional father son relationships and talk it up with Ellen with the best of them! Still…Gwen we just don't want to see you get hurt. You guys have obviously sussed it out and you're happy with whatever arrangement you've got going on – fine. Just…Just don't let him fob you off ok?" Morgana waves her spoon in front of Gwen's face and she smiles and nods at her friends.

"I won't. Promise. And thank you guys….For caring", she reaches out both her hands to touch both Elena and Morgana's arms.

"Good. 'Cos if he does do something to you, his next news item will appear in the _Obituary_ section of the newspaper!" Morgana states, swiping a piece of Gwen's dessert from her plate.

They all laugh and then Elena changes the subject. Gwen half listens to her and Morgana talking about why Rachel Berry is one of the most annoying characters in television history still thinking about everything they've just talked about.

* * *

><p>Arthur brings his car to a stop in the expansive driveway at Pendragon Estate, taking note of the black Mercedes parked there also. Redford the butler is already standing at the doors to welcome him in as he makes his way into the house, informing him that his uncle Agravaine is also here. Arthur raises his eyebrows slightly and Redford replies that he has been coming to see his father every weekend.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_I'm still not sure I should even be here. I don't want to upset Father like last time when he said I shouldn't worry and get back to work instead, but I just want to see him again and check he's okay…He didn't sound too pleased that I was coming down though…When I rang earlier he said not to bother because he was going out later today but it doesn't matter, I'm here now. I guess it's normal that uncle Agravaine would come down regularly to visit and keep him informed about work but…Say it. Well, when I asked him the other day if my father had ever told him anything about his break, he just shook his head and said he didn't know any more than I did. Maybe I'm channeling Merlin or something and reading too much into something but…Well I figured since we've been spending time together out of work and building up a better relationship that he might've mentioned he'd been coming to see father regularly. Arthur stop it. Yeah…I guess. Speaking of Merlin…He's been a bit distant. I guess after the discussion we had about my uncle it's been a bit uncomfortable. You should talk to him. Well he should know his place. Okay…What is that supposed to mean? Please don't talk in riddles. No riddles, just plain common sense. You don't have to agree on everything all the time, but he is your friend and one should never leave things like this too long. Great, now my subconscious sounds like Guinevere! Can't help it. She gets into your brain, and have you seen the way she kisses? Hey! Sorry mate, mind was in the gutter for half a mo there. But seriously, you need to at least pay attention to what your friends – all of whom are very astute, intelligent people who also want the best for the company are saying. Right. Thank you. Anything else you want to tell me to do? Nope. No point when you're being your usual stubborn, uptight self. I heard that. Good!_

Arthur knocks on the study doors and enters to find Agravaine and Uther sitting facing each other on the easy chairs. There seems to be an uneasy silence in the air and both men turn to greet Arthur with a sort of forced happiness.

"Arthur! What a surprise..." his father stands up rather slowly (and tiredly), Arthur notes. He frowns slightly and continues to watch his father as he moves towards him to shake his hand. Agravaine also gets up and walks to stand next to him, patting him on the shoulder with a kind smile.

"Father, it's good to see you. I know you said I shouldn't bother myself coming all the way down here but I had a free weekend so I thought we could play some golf or…" his voice trails off as he notices the careful (and almost painful) way his father sits back down on his chair and he moves closer to sit near him.

"Are you…Are you well? I mean…I know you said you were taking a break because the doctors said you should but…well I was just wondering if you were okay?" Arthur knows his words are coming out all funny and nervous like and he wishes he had practiced saying them more before spilling them out. He sees a normal Uther like grimace as he turns sharply to stare at his son, shaking his head.

"Oh you know the expression; as one gets older, they move a bit slower. The cold mornings have been stirring up my old knee problem again. I've even had to cancel the last few rounds of golf planned with Olaf for two weeks now. Nothing at all to worry about, I just need a rest".

Arthur nods hesitantly, wanting to press further but then Agravaine clears his throat and moves towards the doors.

"Well I'd better get going if I am to beat the lunchtime rush back to the city. Thank you though, for the offer to stay for lunch, but as I said, duty calls. Take care Uther. Arthur? See you on Monday".

Uther stares at his brother in law and nods slowly as Agravaine bows slightly and leaves them.

"I hope you will stay and have some lunch with me. Mrs. Potts informed me that she has prepared a lovely lamb roast", his father offers as he gets up and moves to the already open door, ready to leave.

Arthur nods, "Thanks, I would love to. I would like to talk to you about what's been happening at PI…maybe, get your opinion on several things…and I uh…I wanted to talk to you about something else too."

Uther turns to his son and nods briefly as he leads the way out of the room towards the dining room.

"Very good. I would like to talk to you about PI too".

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later…<strong>

Arthur sits on his sofa holding a tumbler of scotch in one hand and an open file in the other. He stares at the drink for half a second before downing the contents in one go. His phone buzzes and he glances down at the message sender, groaning inwardly. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone, least of all Merlin right now. He considers ignoring it, and then curiosity gets the better of him so he checks it.

**Message From: MEmrys**

**Message: Need to talk to you re: work and possible risk matters. Where are you? You can't still be at Pendragon Estate – you said you'd be back before night fall. Why aren't you answering your ph/msgs/emails? Call me!**

**Arthur's POV**

_Loads of sighing now, complete with shaking of head. It's bloody Sunday evening! Knowing Merlin it will probably be something quite trivial. Things haven't been the same between us for a couple of weeks now, not since I had that talk with him about keeping in line. I feel like him and Gaius are being more cautious around me these days…Maybe I was too harsh…Maybe not. I mean, Uncle Agravaine reminded me that this company is my legacy and that to be a good leader sometimes you have to play hard ball. I guess that's true but…it shouldn't make you feel like shit afterwards right? Stop it Arthur! Grow a pair…Anyway; I can't deal with Merlin's melodrama right now. I have bigger crap on my plate to worry about. I should be reading this report but after the conversation we had at lunch earlier today how the hell am I supposed to concentrate? Is it wrong to feel relieved that Gwen called earlier and asked if we could hang out tomorrow evening instead because she promised a colleague she would help her move today. Coward. I am not. Okay, then you're just a really scared person right now. I will tell him. I will…_

**Earlier that day at lunch…**

Lunch had began quite pleasant as father and son talked about general matters within PI and then the estate repairs, and Uther even spoke briefly about the lower garden, which had been left alone since his wife had passed away almost thirty years ago. Surprisingly it was the only part of the grounds which he had instructed would be kept exactly like it was. Arthur said little, just enjoying the good food, and the opportunity to see his father more relaxed. Of course, as is the case with most of their 'quality' family time activities, it was to be short lived.

Clearing his throat again, Uther puts down his knife and fork.

"Arthur…As you know, I appointed your uncle to be my stand in for some months now, and...Well I will be extending my leave a bit longer so I have already advised him, through legal counsel that he will remain on a bit longer. I realised that…there were a few things I wanted to do and I haven't had enough time to do that and the estate has been falling apart for so long now. I trust that this is satisfactory with you, given how things have been going fairly smoothly since he's come in to assist you and-"

"Father? Sorry to interrupt but…is everything really okay with you? I know you said you were told by the doctors to relax but I just need to know? I can help you, you know that right?" Arthur blurts out, his head working in overdrive over the latest announcement.

**Arthur's POV**

_He's extending his leave? Huh? Why? You need to tell him! Tell him that you can do it! That you can take on the reigns. That there are things that you have noticed Agravaine doing that you want to talk to him about. Go on, you can do it._

Uther frowns and waves his hand dismissively.

"Arthur, I already told you. I am fine. I just need to rest and it's what I want too. I am…enjoying it. Please drop that subject. It is not up for further discussion. Now on to PI matters. I feel that-"

"Father…As much as I have enjoyed and benefitted from having Uncle Agravaine around to guide me and the company as you take time out, I believe that I am more than capable of taking over from you for a while – until you return. Not that I am ungrateful but, I believe that I have started something and I would like to build upon that. Agravaine has done a lot of good things, but there are several things I would like to discuss with you…It is regarding the latest merger with the Pelican Investment Bank Group which he pushed for and I have to say there was a lot of opposition from several directors on the matter so-"

Uther raises his hand to stop his son's speech and gives him a hard look.

"Arthur…I thought as much that you would bring up the subject of leadership again. Agravaine has mentioned that you have been nothing short of exceptional in your work whilst I have been away and I am grateful to him and to you as you hold the fort, however, as I have stated to you before, I do not believe you are ready for the reigns just yet. No, don't give me that look – I will explain. Secondly, Agravaine has also raised some matters with me that I am quite surprised to hear, however, I suppose in business sometimes these things happen and this is what I meant by you needing to have a thick skin." He pauses as he takes a sip of his water.

Arthur is confused and asks him what matters Agravaine raised.

"I am well aware of how some of the directors have been opposed to Agravaine since he arrived and have made it clear in how they conduct themselves in their work. Differences in management styles and how people deal with them happens in every company but what I do not want to hear is how some senior staff are trying to undermine the Acting CEO's decisions. That is something that I will _not_ tolerate at my company and frankly Arthur it is something _you_ should have been on top of."

Arthur frowns, "What exactly are these senior staff members doing to undermine Agravaine's authority Father? How is it that this has become an issue when he has never communicated this to me?"

Uther shakes his head and his tone is harder now," You cannot be that blind not to know that it comes from your staff, your colleagues who you insist on calling friends. The latest fiasco was Gaius intentionally stalling the merger contract from being passed by the Board. What the hell was that all about?"

Arthur leans back and takes his time answering, "Yes, there have been some mutterings of how people wonder about Uncle's business tactics and what not, and yes, there are several decisions he has made that I did feel were made in…haste and this merger is a serious thing Father, we cannot be seen to be rushing into things without the –"

"Arthur that is what being a forefront runner in the business world is all about – calculated risks! You said that Agravaine is a good mentor, hasn't he told you this by now?"

"Yes Father, but calculated means smart, and it also means precautionary measures! I believe that Gaius and Merlin acted in the best interests of the company by wanting more time to go through the final contract again. Imagine if something had happened and we had lost out? Think of the shareholders and the-"

Arthur is cut off by his father's raised voice, pointing a finger sternly at him.

"Here we go again! Bleeding heart soap box antics! Arthur…you seriously wonder why I can't allow you to run the company right now? Listen to yourself. I thought we were grooming you to be a serious leader, not someone who continues to surround himself with people who can walk all over him! You can't seem to discipline anyone appropriately because they are your friends! Your uncle was sitting in my study not two hours ago telling me how much you've matured and how you've really become your own man and under his guidance you are going to make PI proud, in time. Of course, he didn't want to tell me about all the insubordination, I had to force it out of him. He really is trying his best and this is how you repay him for all the good things he is doing for the company? You second guess him? Just like you do with me at every bloody turn! Why do you do that? Why can't you just be –"

"What? Be like what? Like you? Like him? I don't know Father, because I am a different person. Maybe I am more like my mother – did she care about other people and think things through or-"

Uther slams down his water glass on the oak table, startling Arthur.

"Do _not_ bring your mother into this! You are in my house and you're sitting there talking about a company that has been in this family for many centuries and you act so blasé about it. How dare you?"

Arthur runs his hands through his blonde hair, wishing he had never come here today.

"Father…I don't want to argue. I don't really get why you are so angry right now. Look I am just trying to be the best leader, son, and person I can be. Just because I don't always agree with you does not mean I am wrong does it? I just want you to be able to trust me enough to give me a chance to prove to you I can do this – with or without you and Uncle Agravaine. That's all Father", He finishes talking and takes a drink of his water, watching his father out of the corner of his eye and he struggles to calm himself down.

"Son…I don't want to argue either. I just…I just regret that there are so many things that you are not ready to take on yet – and that includes the company. No, it's all settled. Agravaine will remain there for a while yet. He is also going to be my power of attorney", he pauses when he sees Arthur's brow furrow.

"He is well aware of the family interests so he is the best person to act for me, with assistance from Gaius of course – if he wishes to keep Gaius on at the company what with-"

"Why wouldn't he keep Gaius on? He hasn't done anything wrong. Father…Gaius has been you trusted advisor for almost thirty years. I told you what happened in the board room that day. I will have a quiet word with the staff again regarding their attitudes towards Agravaine, but there is no need for anyone to leave the company", Arthur's tone is firm and unflinching.

As Uther listens to his son speak with the stubborn tic in his jaw working in overtime, he thinks to himself that his son really is more like him than he realizes when he speaks like that.

Uther has no choice but to nod slightly and then noticing how tense the atmosphere is now, he changes his tone.

"Son…Believe me when I say, you will one day lead this company, but I fear you still have a long way to go. I feel that you are too emotional when it comes to the hard decisions especially when it concerns people you are close to, but I wouldn't be steering you in the right direction if I didn't raise these issues with you. Can you at least see where I am coming from?"

Arthur takes a deep breath and swallows down the lump that came out of nowhere in the back of his throat. He shrugs and wipes his mouth with his napkin. Looking at his father across the table, he notes the deep circles under his eyes and the way his hands are shaking ever so slightly.

"Good".

Uther sounds relieved more than satisfied and also wipes his mouth on his napkin before reaching for his coffee cup.

"Now, was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks looking over at his son.

Arthur bites his lip, opens his mouth to speak and then plastering a forced smile on his face, he shakes his head.

"Um, no, I mean, it can wait", he replies quietly instead.

**Arthur's POV**

_What are you doing? What happened to being firm? What happened to telling him about you and Gwen? Not now! Why not? Because!'Because'? **Seriously**? What are you te? You should have told him. I will but…I can't now. It's not the right time and he will get upset again. We just had a really intense conversation about the company and all the stuff that's been going on. Plus I know he's lying to me – about his leave. I am going to get to the bottom of it. Also, what was all that about Gaius, Merlin and the others? Are they really affecting me and how I run the company? Stop changing the subject! I'm not! Yes you are! You should've told him! I will! When? Soon. Good luck explaining it to Gwen. What was that? Nothing! Great…She's not gonna be happy with me. Hah! **You** **think**? Oh shut up! _

* * *

><p>The proposed meeting place is a pub is in the lower part of the city, which Agravaine thinks is a fitting location for such an establishment. Looking around at the punters he can't help thinking it should be featured in "<em>The top ten pubs in Camelot City for criminal elements to frequent<em>", if there was such a guide book.

He hurriedly makes his way to a booth in the far corner, thankful the lighting is so dim so that he cannot possibly be recognized. He watches as the person he is here to meet slides into the bench across from him, still wearing their jacket.

"Well well well Mr. Agravaine Du Bois. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? I admit your cryptic phone call got me somewhat intrigued", his guest drawls.

Agravaine grimaces and then fixes a smile on his face.

"Let's just say, I know that you might be interested in some possible information that I have recently acquired. It's the type of thing your kind like", he states matter-of-factly.

His guest adopts a bored look, and shrugs, leaning back in the booth.

"Hmmpff! And what exactly is this possible information that 'my kind' like Mr. Du Bois? We get a lot of 'information', most of which usually ends up being used in the bog if you catch my drift".

Agravaine knows a bluff when he sees one, smirking he leans closer over the table top, careful not to touch the possibly contaminated surface with his hands.

"The kind that involves the young and successful Arthur Pendragon perhaps?" Agravaine teases equally casually.

He is rewarded when his guest's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I take it you are suddenly more interested Ms. Harders?" he asks.

"Do dogs bark?" she replies with a smirk of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duhn duhn dahhh! Yep, that's me being a cornball with the foreboding muzak again ;) Yep, good ol snakeskin Aggy is pulling out all the stops now. Hands up who thinks Gwen's gonna blow a gasket when she hears that Artie's being a bit of a whimp again? Lol...Poor Artie...As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, i love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. **


	32. The One With Actions

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's good ol' Uncle Aggy doing what he does best, action taken (all kinds), a Maroon 5 song (just because), oh and in case some of you are interested - ArWen fluffiness Islandgem style :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews for chapter 31, I read every single one and they help me keep my motivation up, although I love writing so even if no one reviews I will still post 'cos that's just how I roll. Anyhoo they're much appreciated...Hope you all enjoy the update! :) Oh and in case you guys are looking for some great ArWen fics out there and haven't spotted it yet, please check out my girl Justineofqueens "Above the law". Its very very good :) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Merlin or the characters, but if I did Gwaine would've had better hair in S4 and I would organise for Percival to wear a coat...I get cold just looking at his bare arms! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The One With Actions<strong>

Merlin is slumped in his favourite chair in Gaius' living room and watching as Gaius takes a long sip of his Earl Grey and sets his cup back down on the saucer. He continues to taps the spoon on the rim of his own saucer with barely concealed patience. Gaius had texted him earlier that day and asked him to have a late lunch with him at his home so they could talk about the latest turn of events in private.

More tapping ensues.

Finally the older man looks at him in half exasperation, half fondness.

"Okay, let's hear it then", he says nodding at the younger man.

Merlin pounces on the invitation to speak and abandons his spoon, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"We need to tell Arthur instead of just talking about it or planning things in the background…" Merlin's voice trails off as Gaius shakes his head so Merlin takes that as his cue to continue with his tirade.

"_Why_ not? Okay, so we know that he is getting information about the company and Arthur's activities from Marilyn, although we don't know how or why she would do it in the first place, I mean she's worked for this company for over fourteen years, _and_ we don't know what exactly he's doing with it or to the company. I mean Gaius, after you held back the contract last week I went back through that thing with a fine toothed comb and then you did too. He didn't do anything to it. So what gives?"

Gaius points at Merlin and nods triumphantly.

"That's exactly it Merlin. We don't know the why or how but we fear he's up to something. I want to tell Arthur as much as you but I'm afraid that without concrete evidence of foul play we cannot do that just now. Now before you jump in, give me a minute to explain! When this whole merger business started and a few of us started to smell a potential fire we brought it to Arthur's attention and he wouldn't hear of it. Now we discover that Marilyn is assisting Agravaine in his schemes in _some _capacity but we don't know _what_ it is. Or _how_. Think it through Merlin; at this point, do you honestly want to approach Arthur, who is already feeling the pressure from his uncle and father with half a theory that may not even turn out to be negative for him and the company? For all we know Agravaine may be just trying to cut some corners for some extra profits for PI?" Gaius raises his eyes when he sees the expression on Merlin's face and nods grimly before continuing.

"I don't think he's doing that either Merlin but right now, it's just a gut feeling. Nothing more. That's all I'm saying".

Merlin nods slowly, and then sits up, more serious this time.

"Well a hunch is good enough for me to know that we need to keep an eye on him! Watch him, watch Marilyn, check every damn document that crosses his desk and make sure he's legit. I get what you're saying Gaius, and Arthur may be acting like a bit of an asshat this days but he's still my friend and I do care about this company so I _will_ be watching that slimy, snake-oiled –"

Gaius pats Merlin's arm kindly, cutting off his heated rant and smiles.

"We'll _both_ be watching him closely from now on - and Marilyn too".

Merlin nods, satisfied and grabbing his and Gaius' tea things, gets up to take them into the kitchen.

"Oh and Merlin?"

Merlin looks back to see Gaius still perched in his chair staring at him pointedly.

"Yes Gaius?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

Merlin gives him a broad grin and nods.

"Wouldn't dream of it Gaius", he says before walking out.

Gaius shakes his head and stands up to follow him out.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of", he mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>"…Yes, if you could please give him a message to return Arthur Pendragon's call on this number that would be much appreciated. No, it's about my father….Yes, Mr. Uther Pendragon. Yes I am aware of that Miss but I just wanted to verify something regarding his latest annual physical for the company. Yes please, that would be great. Yes I have a pen and paper go ahead. Yes…mhmm….yes…Okay, got it. Thank you. Good bye".<p>

Arthur hangs up and sighs. He had managed to get hold of the company physician's private number so he would call him in the morning. Besides, he is starving and the smells coming from Gwen's tiny kitchen are making his mouth water.

Walking back into the kitchen area, he puts the phone on the counter and watches her as she stirs her chowder at the stove and bops, singing along to that 'Payphone' song blaring from the little radio on the window sill.

Call it bordering on slightly creepy or whatever but he loves to watch her sing, dance, and do…things. If work and his responsibilities get to be too much sometimes then watching her be normal reminds him of the simple things in life. He knows that she sings and plays guitar and keeps asking when she'll sing and play for him and she just laughs and says "one day when you least expect it" in that annoying but charming way of hers.

**Arthur's POV**

_She is…Wow…Yeah, if it was possible to take a picture of you standing here with your mouth open and drool and all…You're exaggerating, there is no drool. But you admit to the open mouth and the glassy eyed stare. Well look at her! My girlfriend is…well everything about her is great. Even her voice! I've never heard her sing before. She has a lovely voice...it's the kind of voice that you could happily go to sleep hearing, and when we have kids they will go to sleep hearing it…**Whaaat**? Oh man, you were just imaging Guinevere and you having children? No, that's not what I meant? Reeeally? Yes! I meant, figuratively. Not necessarily me! Ha ha! Sure…Oh give it a rest! Insert evil grinning from your sub-conscious here. Stop it. Too late…Well at least she's forgiven me for not telling my dad on Sunday like I said I would. Of course she did, its Guinevere – she understands. But it doesn't mean you can stall for much longer! You still need to tell him. I will!_

"Earth to Arthur? Hellooo?" Gwen is smiling at him and holding a spoon out to him for a taste. He shakes himself free from those thoughts that he was not just thinking about the two of them being parents because that would just be too much too soon and makes his way over to her to sample the food. It's delicious and he mumbles his appreciation and she nods in satisfaction, turning back to give it a final stir.

Taking advantage of the closeness, Arthur wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder. Gwen smiles and leans into the embrace, enjoying the scent of his cologne and his warmth. They haven't seen each other in a couple of days so it's nice to be able to have dinner and hang out. He had told her he would be off to Brighton city again in a couple of days so she was happy for the alone time when they could get it.

"Mmm…Delicious food and a gorgeous girl who smells like flowers on a summer's day in an empty apartment for a whole night. This day is turning out to not be as shit as it was an hour ago", he murmurs into her hair and on her neck, his warm breath causing her to shiver slightly as she giggles, then frowns, turning to look at him and breaking the embrace, reluctantly.

"Really? Well that makes two of us", she sighs, then moves away to get the toasted bread from the grill.

Arthur helps her set the table and they sit down to eat. After a few minutes of eating in silence Gwen nods at him and pours them both a glass of white wine.

"Righto; shit day reports. You go first".

Arthur grins and shrugs, taking a sip of his wine.

"Meetings that went longer than needed, and Merlin and I have been dealing with a temp since Marilyn's called in sick – three days now. Dunno what's wrong with her, she was fine last week but she hasn't been...well all there. Not like she's losing it or anything, but I did ask her if everything was okay last Friday and she looked like she was going to burst into tears and said no really quickly. She's worked at the company for a long time, since I was still at school so I am a bit worried about her. I spoke to Merlin about it today and he seemed quite casual about it, which I found a bit odd. He has always looked out for Marilyn too so yeah…there's that. Then, the building inspectors for the two construction projects we have in downtown are having some issues over the contract. They were accusing the company of trying to cheat them out of the services rendered and Uncle Agravaine had a go at Gaius. I had to go down there and sort it out. I don't understand why because Gaius is always on top of things and perhaps this time, something was incorrect. Still, it was easily rectified, though Uncle Agravaine was furious, and Gaius as always remained polite and aloof, which pissed him off even more. I know they don't see eye to eye, but they tolerate each other – for work. Sorry, I know this is a lot of stuff you probably don't want to know about. So...on to more important stuff; what happened in _your_ shit day?"

Gwen smiles faintly, putting down her spoon.

"I guess it's the normal politics of everything in life. In this case it's the school pecking order. I'm the freshman and with that come all the extra duties that newbies get, which is fine – I actually love spending more time with the kids on after school programs. The tutor for the music group left so I took over and made a few changes to the program after talking to the kids. Nothing too controversial; just changed some of the activities to include more modern stuff – there's a guy Elyan and I knew back in the day who is a member of a local hip hop group and he comes down every Wednesday to run beat box and hip hop/rap sessions, we also managed to get Alice's niece who is part of a dance crew to come in on Fridays to run that session, and the guy who owns _Guitars Central_ even offered to give the school a great discounted deal on some acoustic guitars so yeah..There's stuff I've been helping to organise and the principal was pretty stoked about it so she announced today in the staff meeting that I will be assisting Mrs. Riggs on the fundraiser/sponsorship team for the annual benefit", Gwen pauses as she sips her wine and shrugs.

Arthur reaches over to grab her hand and smiles at her.

"You. Are. Freaking. Awesome," he says, kissing her hand and she bursts out laughing and shakes her head.

"Whatever!" Gwen is embarrassed by his statement.

Arthur nods his head, staring at her in wonder.

"No, I am being serious here! Guinevere, you've been a teacher there less than three months and you've managed to do a whole bunch of things to help the school, in your own special 'Guinevere' way. I would not expect anything less from you".

Gwen smiles back and him, and then shrugs, not wanting to seem conceited.

"Well, Mrs. Riggs is the top dog. Sort of female alpha male of the school and she has been the fundraising/sponsorship guru for almost fifteen years. She already barely conceals her disdain for "new fangled teaching practices these days" as she calls it, and last week she already got onto me for trying to suggest that some of the outer walls should be left alone with all the graffiti on them".

Arthur raises one eyebrow at Gwen who shakes her head quickly.

"I didn't say _that_. Well I did, but what I meant was, since she raised a complaint about how we are supposed to get rid of the graffiti permanently I suggested that why don't we let the local kids in the area get together with art supplies donated by the school and community business owners and ask them to do art work graffiti style on all the outer walls depicting positive images from the community and school? _That's_ what I said, but yeah, I don't think she really likes me much. This is the school's thirty years anniversary benefit so it's supposed to be a very special one with a concert that the kids will perform in, as well as celebrities helping to man booths and participating. It's a big thing and I was quite surprised that Ms. Williams asked me if I would assist Mrs. Riggs but I can't wait! There's lot of ideas that I would like to share with her about how we can approach business houses, the local community and other sponsors. Even to get the media involved and all that".

Arthur sits back in his chair and watches Gwen's lovely chocolate eyes light up with excitement as she continues to talk about some of the things that the community and school students can do for the event. He wonders if she's already approached PI and their Communications division but refrains from saying anything because Gwen probably wouldn't want him to become involved and give her and the school some sort of favoritism.

"…Of course Mrs. Riggs has this thing on lockdown", Gwen continues, gesticulating with her hands, which is something she does more when she's working herself up, Arthur thinks.

"You know, at the meeting she even went as far as to suggest to the Head that I was too young and didn't know anything about dealing with celebrities and corporations for this sort of thing and that she didn't have enough time to train someone who was still green. I know that's true, but still, what's wrong with just giving someone a chance to prove that they can work with them and _then_ make those sorts of statements? I don't mind learning the ropes from her but there's no telling her that while she's still in a mood. I know, it's silly isn't it? At the end of the day, we're all doing something and trying to help kids in our own way, so I shouldn't take notice of it. Sorry, this is some daft school stuff that you don't want to hear after your long day."

Arthur grabs her hand again, rubbing his thumb over her wrist so she looks up at him.

"Guinevere…You know you can talk to me about anything and I won't think it's too silly. Okay I might not listen to or understand everything on the first hearing, but being a _mildly_ intelligent male I will wisely keep that to myself and play the ever attentive boyfriend who may sometimes say things that you think are extremely biased and you could be right. However, on a more serious note; I think you're a great teacher who just wants to do their best to help the school and the kids. There is nothing wrong with that and if the 'old guards' can't see that then forget about them and their fears. 'Cos the way I see it, this Mrs. Riggs is probably just threatened by you and your ideas. She doesn't know you and if she doesn't want to take the time to see that you're not out to steal her job or undermine her because at the end of the day you're all working towards the same goal then that's _her _loss. You know, it makes me glad to hear you talk about your work and the kids – 'cos _you're_ happy and that's what's important here."

He uses his other hand to gently brush a curl back behind her ear and she looks up at him, noticing how the lighting makes his blue eyes brighter as they look sincerely into hers.

"Thank you Arthur. You really are…-"

"Amazingly wonderful in every way?" he asks mockingly as he attempts to flutter his eyelashes at her.

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Uh…I was going to say not as bad at this caring, sensitive stuff as you think you are…Come on, 'amazingly wonderful in every way' is slightly pushing it don't you think?"

She laughs again at his over dramatic pout and leans towards him, giving him a quick kiss on his lips before moving back to her place.

Arthur's face forms into an evil smirk and nudges her foot under the table so she looks back at him.

"So if I continue to shower you with compliments will I be rewarded with another kiss? Or possibly I'll get a little luckier tonight?" he wisecracks.

Gwen rolls her eyes and grins at him, moving from her seat towards him as he grabs her hands and pulls her down she is now sitting in his lap.

Knotting her hands around his neck she pulls him towards her and they kiss again. And again.

Slightly out of breath Gwen pulls away from him and looks into his eyes.

"At least you can't say I'm not an 'amazingly wonderful' kisser though right Guinevere?" Arthur attempts to up his score points when he gets his own breath back.

Shifting so that she's now straddling him, Gwen pulls him back down towards him.

"Arthur Pendragon?" she whispers in an extremely sexy and oh so distracting way.

"Y-yes?" Is his voice cracking? His addled brain thinks for a millisecond.

"Stop talking now", she commands.

"Yes mi'lady", Arthur replies as he feels her warm lips on his and loses the ability speak. Or think straight after that.

* * *

><p>Arthur hears the low buzzing from his cell phone alarm and knows it's only a quarter to 6 and barely light outside. Opening his eyes, he stifles another yawn and looks around the room. For half a second he frowns, wondering where he is then remembers that he spent the night with Gwen at her house.<p>

He looks down at her, curled up in a ball with her back against his chest with her soft, even breathing and that mass of hair, some of it tickling his nose which doesn't even annoy him in the slightest. He can smell that faint whiff of white ginger lilies and he remembers that thought he had that night when they danced at Elyan's party amongst all the empty beer bottles and tiki torches.

**Arthur's POV**

_I was imagining what it would be like to wake up to that scent each morning and here I am. Uh…hello? You're not married to her – yet. What are you on about? I didn't say I **wanted** to marry her. I said what it **would be** like. Get your tenses right! M'eh; tomato tomayto. Huh? You heard. No… I really care about Guinevere. More than I've ever cared about a woman before. I think of her all the time. I can't wait to see her whenever we plan to meet up. I love that she gets my sense of humor and my crazy work schedule. She has this amazing laugh that-Okay would you just listen to yourself? You should tell her! Tell her what? Geez is there an echo here today or are you just horny as hell 'cos you aren't getting any yet! That is none of your business! Oh wait, we're the same person so…Yeah that's another thing; you totally care for her in a **serious** way! If you didn't you wouldn't have agreed to wait on the whole sex thing. I know you want to jump her bones! Okay I don't appreciate that kind of talk. Truth hurts. Still! Don't…say it like **that**…Fine. But you should be honest about how you feel. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Only one way to find out. Besides if you thought that you looked like a mini stalker last night for watching her dance and cook think how you look right now, lying here staring at a sleeping lady. Are you done? Yup all good here now!_

He hates to move away from her, but he knows he needs to leave now and get home before work because he wants to talk to the doctor too. As he makes to shift away from her, she half opens her eyes.

"Good Morning Guinevere", Arthur murmurs as he kisses her shoulder, wanting to stay right where he is possibly forever, but knows he has to leave now.

With a sleepy groan, Gwen opens her eyes fully and pulls Arthur's warm body closer to her and he gives in because…well, its Gwen.

It's early. It's cold and she and Arthur just slept together.

**Gwen's POV**

_Well sort of. Slept together but not that kind of sleeping together. Okaaaay…We get it. It's just…Well; I want to wait a bit longer. It's not that we haven't talked about it, we have but, I just don't want to rush it. He's being so wonderful about it and all. It's not like we won't, it's just I want it to be special and yeah, not yet. Last night we ended up watching a movie and then since we were both really tired I suggested he stay over so he did. He is a snorer...Not loud, annoying snores, but little cute ones. Cute **snores**? Seriously Gwen, you must really love this guy to call his snoring cute. Snoring is **never** cute unless you love someone. What? No…I really **really** like him. I **care** about him. I think he's a wonderful person who I can't wait to see every time we make plans, who I can talk to about anything. Who laughs at all my bad jokes and loves everything I cook, even when I am experimenting with new recipes. We just…get each other. Who said anything about love? Uh...you did. No I didn't! Did I? Crap! Crap! Crap! Just own it girl! Oh stop it!_

Gwen turns slowly so she is facing Arthur and smiles up at him.

"Good Morning…You're off now?" she asks.

Nodding he presses another kiss to her forehead then gets up to go change in the bathroom. He had borrowed some old sweat pants that belonged to Gwen's uncle Peter to sleep in. She watches him stretch and tries not to perve (too much) at his nicely toned body. Damn! He can sleep in a white singlet next to her any day! She shakes the thought from her mind and grins to herself thinking that she is totally 'pulling a Morgana'right now.

After he leaves the room Gwen also gets out of bed, putting her long woolly cardigan on over her pajamas and slips on her slippers.

Arthur cannot remember what he's done with his phone and spends two minutes looking around the flat for it. He runs back into the kitchen to find Gwen pouring coffee into the mug with one hand and the other holding out the phone over her shoulder for him even though she can't see him behind her back.

Arthur grins at her and takes the phone from her hands, then envelopes her in a tight embrace from behind again, kissing the top of her head, then her neck, as he rests his head on her shoulder again.

"I could get used to this you know…" he murmurs thoughtfully.

Gwen smiles and leans back into his chest.

"Me too…", she replies quietly before turning back to him and letting him pull her towards him for a long kiss before she pulls away.

"Coffee on the go for you Sir", she hands the mug to him, and then leads the way to the door, her heart feeling like it's going to burst out of her chest at any moment now. Arthur opens her door and seeing her following him out with her keys, he looks at her, slightly confused.

"I'm coming downstairs to see you off. Don't look at me like that! You _know_ our area! There is a 50/50 chance your car might be missing most of its body by now so let's just say I am doing my bit for the neighborhood watch by escorting you down".

Arthur throws her an amused look then bursts out laughing as he leads her into the elevator.

Gwen swats his arm and looks indignantly at him.

"Sorry…It's just that…I highly doubt that some street thugs would run off if they were faced with you right now. You do not look menacing at all in your Garfield PJs or the faded Man U slippers – as adorable and unconventionally sexy as hell as you look in them though…"he lets his voice trail as he pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately, spilling a little bit of coffee on his jacket in the process but he doesn't really care right now about a dry cleaning bill!

Arthur's car is still in one piece and they laugh about it again as he pulls Gwen towards him for a final kiss. It's so early there's no one on the street, save the occasional newspaper boy and delivery van.

Breaking away very slowly Arthur groans and hugs Gwen tightly, feeling her curls lifting in the early morning breeze.

"Guinevere…What was my life like before I ever met you?" the words leave his mouth before he can stop them and he freezes, holding his breath slightly to try and gauge her reaction.

**Arthur's POV**

_Great Arthur old boy! Head not mouth! Head not mouth! _

Gwen pulls back so she can look up at him and smiles, shrugging slightly.

"It was…life. Now it's life - with two people who want to be together…At least, well that's how I feel about you. I mean…Well, I thought we were talking about...um-"

Arthur silences her nervous stammering with his index finger on her lips and smiles at her.

"That's _exactly_ how I feel about you too. Crap! This sounded so much easier in my head, possibly where it should have stayed but I have to say it before anything else happens today. Like what if Merlin were to come into my office and tell me that an atomic bomb is going to drop on PI HQ in the next two seconds and I wouldn't even have time to call you, or text you to tell you that-"

"Arthur I love you."

"Guinevere I love you."

"Wait. What?"

"What?"

"You first!"

All of this is said at exactly the same time.

Silence.

Then…

"You do?" Gwen asks quietly, her dark eyes shining with happiness and warmth.

"_You_ do?" Arthur echoes, laughing and then going red when she laughs and nods. He feels so light headed he picks her up and twirls her around while she laughs.

Setting her back down, he kisses her again.

"Well…Now that _that's_ over and done with and I have a normal heart rate again…can I see you later? Dinner or something?" he asks, holding her tightly around her waist.

Gwen nods and kisses him again before releasing him so he can leave. Finally.

"I can't wait. Pending an atomic bomb of course," she quips, with a smile.

Grinning idiotically at her Arthur nods and gets into his car, driving off.

Gwen waits long enough to see his car turn left at the intersection before pulling her cardigan tightly around her and humming to herself, she walks back into the apartment block.

She doesn't see the petite woman sitting in a stationary car across from her building with a photographer who hasn't stopped taking pictures yet.

Jena Harders gleefully sends a quick text.

"They look like a happy couple don't they?" the photographer offers as he stops to check his lighting controls.

"That's always the way – in the beginning", she says cryptically with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week…<strong>

Agravaine is deep in thought even though he is trying to scan through the weekly senior management report. He is too busy thinking of his next move. Uther: Check. Rumor Mill: Check. He had only just received another email from his newest associate this morning. Ms. Harders was certainly being a busy beaver about the whole thing. Something about having had her hand slapped over a hot little Pendragon story earlier this year and she was more than eager to come back for a second round. Agravaine didn't much care about the back-story; he just knew a good source when he saw one. Arthur: Check...Well check-_ish_. If he didn't know better, he would think something was a bit off about the young man after meeting with his father on Sunday. He could only hope that Uther hadn't said something incredible idiotic to have Arthur re-thinking his decisions again. That would mess up Agravaine's plans to no end. At any rate, it didn't matter much because right now Arthur was in Brighton with Merlin. Speaking of which; Meddling Insubordinates Who Don't Know Their Place: In the Process – thank goodness one was now in Brighton and the old man was taking a personal day! Out of sight, out of mind (for now) Merger: Check…Well, on schedule at least. He squints, and then re-reads the section from the PI Communications Director Jennifer Cain writing about their latest activity.

"…_As per our normal charity and goodwill program practices, we will be sending them a reasonable donation. PI receives hundreds of requests each month and we try to help in any way we can. The Camelot Central Learning Centre has provided much needed educational and recreational activities for disadvantaged inner city children and young people and has been in operation for the last thirty years in our city. Therefore the Communications Division feels that this is a great opportunity for PI to be proactively supporting programs in the local community_. _Many of you that have worked for our company for many years will also recall that the late Mrs. Ygraine Pendragon was a founding patron of this establishment and she still holds an 'in memoriam chair' on the school's board. The proposed Arts and Crafts section was erected under her supervision over twenty eight years ago and we were informed by the organisers for this year's benefit that the newly renovated arts and crafts area will be named in her honor. I have written a formal letter to the Director of the Centre to offer PI's support to the sum of $_ to be used for their 30 Year Anniversary Annual Benefit pending the Financial Director and the Acting CEO's approval as per **Section 3.2 of Pendragon Industries Assistance Manual (2011)**."_

Agravaine looks back through the article for the name of the establishment and then the penny drops, and with a smirk forming on his face; he reaches for his mobile phone sending a quick text to Marilyn to meet him. He mentally thanks his lucky stars for having a resource like Marilyn at his disposal. He leaves his room telling Mathieu that he is going out for an early lunch and to hold all his calls.

He waits until he's seated in his Mercedes with the windows up before calling.

"_Always_ a pleasure to hear your voice Ms. Harders. Yes I am quite well thank you and yourself?"

Agravaine pauses as he listens to Jena talk about her crappy day.

"Well, I think I may be able to turn it into a much better one…"

"I think I may have just found a brilliant angle for a future edition front page".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh Agravaine; the villian we all love to hate ;) How does everyone feel about ArWen in this chapter? As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, I love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. xoxox Islandgem**


	33. The One With Steps

**WHEN ARTHUR MET GUINEVERE**

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's different kinds of steps (taken, and er...well you can read it and find out!), M&M antics, Merlin and Arthur and chocolate...(no, not the naughty kind!) ;), and some ArWen too :)

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews - they're much appreciated...I know some of you are wondering what 'ol Aggravating's up to and when he's gonna get his just desserts well please just bare with me a little while longer. It'll all come out soon enough ;) **

**Also, this story is still rated T but this chapter may be verging on a moderate to strong T because there are some suggestive adult themes in here so if you're a younger 'un reading, then please don't come back until you're over 13 or so I believe :) Anyways, enough ranting, I hope you all enjoy the update! :) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Merlin or the characters but I do like to play with them sometimes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The One With Steps<strong>

The pilot has just announced over the intercom that they should be on the ground back in Camelot in about an hour and a half.

Arthur rubs his eyes again. It has been a tiring two days with meetings and progress updates on their Brighton interests but he is more than happy that things are slowly improving after the scam.

It's been so busy he hasn't had time to ring the number that the doctor gave him to find out what's wrong with his father. He pulls the business card back out of his jacket pocket and thinks back to the strange conversation he had with their company doctor the day before he left for Brighton.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days ago…<strong>

After finally tearing himself away from Gwen which was made all the more difficult because after telling someone you love them you kind of don't want to leave them anytime soon, Arthur had gone home and had a quick bite to eat before he called the PI doctor to ask if he could meet him ahead of work.

Dr. Moliva was an old family friend and had readily agreed to see him at 7:30 so Arthur had driven out to their offices in mid town.

"So how are you Arthur? How are things downtown? You still attempting to play rugby and football with the lads?" Dr Moliva had asked him in a friendly manner after they shook hands and sat down in his office.

"Fine thank you. Yes, we still try to keep in shape despite our schedules. Actually I'm here about my father Dr. Moliva. I know he's currently on leave as per your instructions and…may I be completely honest with you?"

Dr. Moliva's expression remained pleasant but he seemed to sit up straighter when Arthur mentioned Uther.

"Well, doctor, I was wondering if you could tell me something more about his leave. Is he well I mean? I know you cannot say too much but…well, I am asking you, more as a family friend and not as our company doctor…Sorry...I shouldn't have even said anything. Please forgive me for even asking you to say anything..." Arthur suddenly stopped talking and then got up, taking the older man's silence as an indication that he has gone too far.

Dr. Moliva sighed and looked contemplatively at the younger Pendragon before standing up with Arthur and walking with him to the door.

"Arthur, I did examine your father – and made the recommendation that he get some rest…he is under a lot of strain right now and it will do him a world of good. Now, as you rightly say, even though your company see the medical reports each year after I examine all the top executives, I cannot disclose any of the specific details that are discussed between myself and the patients and I am sorry, even if we are family friends I couldn't place my practice or your company in jeopardy if I was to do so now".

Arthur gave him a contrite look, and as he was leaving Dr. Moliva unexpectedly put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and he paused.

"As I said, I cannot do much but should you ever need to reach me again, for any other matters regarding the company health checkups, I want you to be able to reach me on my home line too. Let me give it to you. Here." Dr Moliva handed Arthur a white business card with his residence number scrawled on the back. When Arthur flipped it over he read the worlds '_Dr. R. B. Grayson. Director, Templeton Clinic, ChCh'._

Frowning slightly he looked up at Dr. Moliva who nodded quickly and said loudly as he opened the door for him to leave, "As I said, if there was _anything_ else I could do for you I would. Have a good day Arthur".

Arthur smiled his thanks and left.

* * *

><p>Running a hand through his hair as he muses over this, he returns the card to his pocket, knowing that he must do it as soon as he gets back.<p>

He looks up to see Merlin rummaging loudly through his laptop bag, probably looking for a Snickers bar or something, Arthur thinks with a grin.

"A ha!" Merlin sounds triumphant as he holds a Mars Bar up and waves it towards Arthur, offering him a piece. Arthur nods and Merlin breaks off a piece and gives it to him over the aisle.

"Thanks…" Arthur replies hesitantly, biting into his chocolate.

He waits for Merlin to finish basically inhaling his share of the chocolate and then clears his throat.

"Merlin? I was…well, I know things haven't been that great between us lately, not since that time –

"- When you blew up at Gaius and I even though we were just basically doing our jobs?" Merlin interrupts him with a sharp look.

Arthur bites down on the retort that is dying to come out and settles for a slight nod.

"Right…Well, perhaps I _was _a bit strong and I uh…apologise. You are quite correct in saying that it is your job to advise on documents and policies. I do value Gaius' and (sometimes) your input on all PI matters Merlin…" Arthur concedes.

Merlin cocks his head to one side and studies him, "Look Arthur…You are right – _you're_ the 'Boss Man', we all know that and I was not trying to overstep my boundary, but someone needed to tell you straight. Sometimes when things look and smell fishy, well…they are…um…fishy".

Arthur blinks and stares at Merlin who is also trying not to grin at his messed up point which by the way made perfect sense in his head.

"I am sure you were trying to illustrate quite an important point somewhere in there before you started talking about fish Merlin but as I've said to you before; sometimes I have to be firm and while I value your input and friendship, we have to be able to keep business and friendship separate, especially when it comes down to desci-"

"- Hmm...Well that's funny you should say that; as I said earlier, I thought that Gaius and I were acting as we were supposed to in a work environment and I get that part. What I don't get is how you've gone from fair and being your own man to being…well… not."

Merlin doesn't sound annoyed or even sarky anymore, just concerned as he looks at his friend.

Sighing Arthur leans back in his chair, "I am trying my best here Merlin. Sometimes though…there's only one way to go and you have to be firm. This is something my father has been trying to drum into me all these years and now Agravaine's more or less saying the same thing…", his voice trails off and he looks out the window at the clouds floating by.

"Yeah sure, we all know that. But Arthur…The best way to do your job is to do it by being _yourself_. That's how you've always wanted to run this company and you can still do that. You don't have to change the way you are and how you think completely".

Arthur is still looking out of the window and he nods thoughtfully.

"All I'm asking is you that you exercise your usual level headedness and…watch yourself. That's all", Merlin says carefully.

Arthur finally looks at him, with a slight frown.

"What do you mean by that? Do you know something I don't about the company?"

Merlin shakes his head slightly, silently cursing his inner Gaius voice.

"I wouldn't be doing my job – as an advisor to you, _or_ as a friend if I didn't try and remind you to do something to that effect once in a while would I? Or to let you know that you've got people around you – to support you no matter what happens," he answers.

Arthur gives him a sincere smile, then looking more closely at Merlin with his chocolate stained jacket he snorts, an impish grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, I can just see it now; Merlin helping me to take down the corporate bad guys. What would you use anyways? Your heavy legal statute books to chuck at their heads? Ha ha!"

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Laugh away Pendragon. At least _I_ have street smarts", he quips, settling back into his own chair.

"Street smarts? That's brilliant. I see you've been reading Morgana's "_Inner Diva Self Help Guide_" again haven't you?"

"At least I'm not a dollop head like you", Merlin's rejoins, as he closes his eyes and stretches out.

"What the hell is a dollop head?"

"It's idiomatic".

"Idio-what?"

Exasperated sighing

"I don't have time to _advise _you on every little thing! You need to be more in touch with everyday people and speak instead of only mingling with country club coke fiends who end every sentence with 'jolly good show 'ol boy!'".

"Alright then Wordsworth, describe dollop head".

"In two words?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Arthur Pendragon".

Silence

"Owww!"

"Oops, there goes my arm spasm thingy again. My bad…"

"Dollop head!"

"I heard that!"

Arthur laughs, and then switches on his phone to send a quick text message to Gwen, feeling that familiar pull in his stomach whenever he thinks of her.

Merlin glances at his friend's dreamy expression and smiles knowing he must be messaging Gwen.

"Say Arthur? Can we meet up later this afternoon and maybe grab a quick drink at the pub? There's kind of something I want to talk to you about…Not work related but yeah…It's…important".

Arthur looks back at Merlin and catching the serious expression on Merlin's face, asks him in a concerned tone, and "Sure…is everything ok?"

"Yeah, more or less".

The rest of the plane ride passes quickly. Arthur watches his friend rubbing his barely sore arm and smiles. He is relieved that things are okay again between him and Merlin.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Morgana are at Morgana's studio sorting through decorations and samples from different arts &amp; crafts stores that Morgana stocks. Since Gwen had first mentioned the benefit and her job to recruit sponsorship, Morgana's design firm had already offered to supply all the decorations for the anniversary benefit free of charge and Morgana herself had agreed to work with all the kids who are on the decorations committee to design and set it up.<p>

"I can't tell you enough how wonderful it is of you and your partners to agree to help us like this Morgs. The kids are super excited and it's so great to see everyone getting into it", Gwen looks at Morgana affectionately, as she sifts through the fabric in the boxes and she shrugs, brushing her brunette locks out of her face.

"We are just happy to be involved in something so positive and educational _and_ its good free press for us too, plus you know I'll always support you no matter what. We're sisters Gwennie", she says smiling at her curly haired friend.

Smiling back, Gwen continues separating the different colors of fabric.

"So…How are things going at home? You not planning on kicking Merlin out yet?" she teases.

Merlin and Morgana had 'officially' moved in together two months ago when Merlin gave up the lease on his flat. Although it was kind of an anticlimax as Gwaine has unnecessarily pointed out because "Dumbo's been there since last Christmas, and then some!"

Morgana sighs blissfully and shakes her head.

"Nope. Let's be honest, he's sort of lived there since we started dating! Ha ha…We are like an old married couple now. It'll be two years now in October…" her voice trails off as she stares into space and Gwen touches her arm to get her attention.

"What's up Morgs?" she asks gently.

Morgana shrugs, a wistful smile gracing her porcelain features.

"I love Merlin. More than anything and…well moving in together is a normal transition for us and it feels right. The thing is…well we've talked marriage and commitment and all that but...I have this sort of crazy fear that maybe…he won't ever want to get married. Well, not take that step again. I mean, you probably know more of the details than I do! About how he was engaged to Freya for a year and had no idea she was a lesbian and then she left him two weeks before the wedding. I don't know, maybe it's just my emotional qualms coming up or me over imagining things, but…What if he never wants to take the plunge again? You _know_ me; I want to get married someday. When we were younger we'd talk about what our weddings would be like…I wanted the beach or lake side do with violins, you wanted the lovely garden with full blooms and an arch…Our loved ones gathered around us…Making that commitment with a man that was worth the wait. Well…I think Merlin's that man but…yeah. Tell me honestly Gwen, am I being an idiot and are you going to ban me from watching any more wedding movies?"

Gwen bites back a laugh at her last comment and shakes her head. Putting her arm around Morgana she moves closer.

"No…You can keep '_The Wedding Singer_" on DVD. I might have to confiscate "_My Best Friend's Wedding_" though! Seriously Morgs, _no one_ including yourself can doubt for one second that Merlin loves you. That man would steal a dragon's egg for you if dragon's eggs existed and he had access to them…okay, that's a weird one Gwen! Anyhoo! So yes, he had an experience in his past that made him more cautious about his future choices but guess what? He chose _you_ two years ago. He wants to be with you and you live together and you're happy aren't you? I think it's important to focus on all the positive things that have happened for the two of you and to talk things through and be honest with each other. If anyone can work things out, it's you two. Come on, you're M&M!"

Both of them laugh and Morgana hugs her back, just as Gwen's phone rings.

"Hey you're back! Yup, I'm with Morgs just looking at some ideas for the benefit decorations….Really? I am very glad to hear that! It's about time too. Yes I am smiling. I would clap if my hands weren't full too. Sorry, it's just that you took so long to talk to him properly but its good Arthur, it really is. Okay sure. See you at home then? Drive safe. Love you too".

Turning around after ending the call, she notices Morgana looking at her with her mouth wide open.

Grinning, Gwen moves back to the fabric, trying not to blush.

"Close your mouth Le Fay! You might catch a fly!"

"'Love you too?'...Sigh…I _love_ it when I'm right", Morgana smirks with satisfaction as Gwen rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So I want to ask Morgana to marry me but I'm scared she'll say no".<p>

Arthur has only just sat down and taken one sip of his beer and _that's_ Merlin's opening line?

He swallows quickly and sets the bottle down to look at his friend.

Merlin taps his bottle top and keeps talking.

"I loved Freya and we were happy. We were together a year and then two weeks before we're supposed to get married in Hawaii she runs off with her yoga instructor. Do you think...? Am I…Am I moving too quickly? Sorry mate…I just…I needed to talk to someone about it and well, if Gwen wasn't Morgana's friend I would've gone to her first – maybe…"

Arthur nods slowly and takes another drink of his beer before speaking.

"First of all, do _not_ ask Guinevere for advice. _Nooo_. You did the right thing by coming to me and secondly, usually, I would tell you to go talk to some other guy about this stuff because let's face it; I am the last person who should talk to anyone about lifelong commitments but –"

"Yeah if you could just get to the _positive_ aspect of me deciding to come to you with this that would be grand 'cos listening to you right now I'm starting to think my third choice re: Gwaine might've been much better".

"Slow down Gilmore Girls", Arthur says, rolling his eyes, "I was going to say that it's perfectly normal to have doubts or to be thinking things through more because of your experience with Freya. However, you've pretty much done what any other guy would do; you got to know her, you live with her and you've obviously talked to her about the whole marriage thing right?"

Merlin nods uncertainly.

"Yes but…I think she has this fear that I'm still not completely over the whole Freya thing. She doesn't say it so much, but it's just a feeling I get".

"Well is she right? About you still being hung up about it?"

Merlin shakes his head vehemently.

"_No_! I got over it, forgave Freya, moved on. I love Morgana more than anything in the world and I can't imagine a life without her".

Arthur smiles at him.

"Well then", Arthur replies, "I'd say you already know the answer to your dilemma Merlin."

Merlin grins at him.

"I'm still not sure if you didn't just cast some bewitching spell on Morgana, seeing as she's pretty much a goddess and you're…well…_you- _OUCH!"

"I will take that '_you_' as a compliment and you'll accept that punch 'cos you deserved it and its karma, but go on".

"Yes, as I was saying before I was assaulted, she is lovely and trust me mate, she loves you. Very _very_ much. So if you're thinking of doing it, then I say go for it".

Merlin is surprised by Arthur's reaction. He has never really been one to talk about or sit through emotional and (heaven forbid) 'relationship talk' and yet here he is giving his encouragement.

"Wow…Thanks Arthur…I never thought I'd see the day when...Hah! Like pigs flying almost!"

Arthur glares at him then he points to their beers when the waitress comes by again so she can get them another round.

"No seriously…You're like a regular Agony Aunt these days", Merlin laughs into his bottle.

Arthur shrugs, then smiles.

"Well…I guess in a way that I can't explain, every since I met Guinevere I don't see this sort of thing as foreign territory or think of root canals instead anymore. She's a wonderful person and…well, I…I love her. A lot".

Merlin gapes at him trying to think whether he's misheard his friend utter the 'L' word. He can't remember the last time he's heard him say that about any woman before, including Vivian.

The silence is only broken when the beers arrive.

"So you're going to do it tonight?" Arthur asks Merlin, eager to change the subject.

Merlin nods, looking more than a little nervous.

"Good luck and…well, don't screw it up", he offers, lifting up his bottle to Merlin's.

"Coming from you, that's not saying much is it?" he sarcastically replies.

_CLINK!_

* * *

><p>Arthur follows Gwen into the flat and pauses to hang both their coats on the stand.<p>

"So where's Elyan tonight?"

Gwen smiles slyly as she fills the kettle with water for tea in the kitchen.

"He spends most of his time at Sophie's place these days. While I do miss having him around sometimes, it's actually not that bad, and he's not the tidiest person so yeah, I don't mind that much…" her voice trails off as she feels Arthur come up behind her and nuzzles her neck, pulling her against him.

"Mmm…I don't mind that much either", he says teasingly as he nips her neck.

Gwen laughs and turns to him, putting her hands on his chest as she leans up to kiss him and he pulls her closer to him, backing her against the stove top, not wanting to break the kiss.

The high pitched whistling of the kettle never sounded so loud and Gwen sighs before moving away again to make some tea and Arthur goes back to the lounge, and switches the TV on, dropping himself on the sofa.

"So…what's on? Do you want a…re-run of 'Friends', a documentary on dingoes, an infomercial on the 'Ab Blaster 2000', 'Space Jam' or…'Location Location Location'? Hmm…no guesses which one you'll go for though", he mutters over his shoulder to her.

Setting the tea down on the coffee table, she smiles at him, "Ooh, Phil and Kirsty please!"

Arthur nods and she settles down against him and they lean back on the couch to watch the show.

An ad for medical insurance comes on and Arthur remembers that he needs to call the number on the business card that Dr. Moliva gave him. He ends up telling Gwen the whole story so far.

"It all sounds a bit too cloak and dagger to me to be honest. I mean, I know my father's hiding something and now after talking to Dr. Moliva and the way he gave me the card makes me apprehensive…Like maybe he is really sick. I know it's definitely something more than 'tiredness' that's keeping him away from work and I need to know what it is. I don't understand why he wouldn't just want to tell me. I mean, he's my father right? Why would he hide it? Anyway, I know this place is in Christchurch city – maybe after I call them, I will take a drive down or something…"

Gwen sighs and moves closer to Arthur and caresses his cheek softly.

"It does sound a bit…top secret but Arthur, there's only one way to find out and you've already tried to talk to your dad and not had much luck. I think you should do this, if for nothing else than at least to put your mind at ease. He's your father; you have every right to be worried. Would you like some company tomorrow? I could come with you if you'd like?"

Arthur looks down at her and feels his breath catch in the back of his throat as he looks at her warm brown eyes staring at him filled with love and concern. For him...For his father who has never had a good thing to say about her and who Arthur is certain will disapprove of their relationship once he is told.

**Arthur's POV**

_Still…This is Guinevere…My Guinevere. She loves me for me despite all of this…However did I get so lucky?_

He nods, somewhat shyly and she smiles and nods, moving to straddle his lap on the couch as he leans back. He's surprised for a nanosecond that she's being so forward tonight, but he definitely likes it.

"Good. Now…Where were we before the boiling water interrupted us earlier in the kitchen?" she asks in a very enticing way.

Arthur pulls her towards him forcefully and cupping her head, he kisses her fervently. Gwen returns the gesture and runs her hands through his hair, before moving her hands down to his chest. He can feel his heart beating in triple time as he pauses for a bit and she's not helping the situation by lightly kissing his Adam's apple right now, it just makes him more than a little excited. He moves his hands through her curls and then starts nipping her neck and her shoulder eliciting soft moans from Gwen which drive him crazy.

Willing himself to stop, or at least slow down, Arthur musters his last ounce of self restraint and pushes himself away from her. Gwen looks up at him, her beautiful eyes puzzled.

Sighing, he moves to sit up straighter but it's a bit uncomfortable right now, considering…

"Guinevere…" he half groans, a little bit embarrassed at his lack of modesty considering she's still straddling him.

"Not that I don't think all my Christmases could be coming early this year but, I think we need to stop now. Before…Before I can't anymore", he finishes, trying to sound more gentlemanly than he feels right now.

Gwen's only response is to kiss him deeply once more, making him melt into her and pull her closer to him again before she moves to lightly nip his earlobe.

"Then don't", she answers with a low and (_very_) sexy whisper.

Shivering at the sensation, he grabs her face in both hands and looks at her closely.

"Are you sure? We can wait Guinevere…No pressure", he asks.

She smiles at him, and without speaking she nods and pulling away, she stands up and extends her hand to him and they both make their way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gwen is startled awake by her cell phone blaring '<em>Only Girl in the World<em>' and she groans, snuggling closer to the warmth beside her. Its way too early for Morgana Le Fay! Especially on a rare Saturday morning when she doesn't have anything to do. Thankfully the phone stops ringing and she stretches her arm across Arthur's bare chest, feeling his arm heavy against her back.

She looks up to study her barely awake boyfriend with his messy blonde hair and chiseled jaw. Blushing slightly she recalls their activities the night before – which would explain the slight soreness she can feel in her legs and neck. Shifting slightly so she can reach his face, she kisses him lightly on his cheek and tries to move, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

Arthur, who also heard the phone, feels her moving away and grabs her, pulling her back towards him so she is lying against his chest.

"Hey there pretty lady. You trying to love me then me or what?" he jokes, brushing her curls from her face and kissing her lightly on her lips.

Gwen laughs and returns the kiss, then settles back in his arms.

"Blame Morgs and her early calls…No, I just wanted to um…put on some clothes since I'm uh..-"

Arthur tightens his grip on her then runs his hand down her bare back, making her shiver, then he starts to kiss the side of her neck and her collar bone, moving down her arm all the while Gwen attempts to finish her sentence. And fails.

"Arthur…Arth..ur…I..um..Can you…Don't...Stop…Please?.." she stammers hopelessly, trying not to give in to the sensations she's feeling as he kisses her shoulder blade.

"Hmm?...What's that Guinevere?..You want me to stop...Or carry on?...Which is it?.." Arthur teases her as he continues to drop feathery light kisses on her shoulders and neck with a naughty grin on his face.

Gwen decides to stop arguing and hungrily pulls him back to kiss her. Things are just starting to get heated again when the phone rings. Pausing, Gwen looks over at it and Arthur tugs her back.

"Let it go to voicemail…We're about to become very _very _busy", he growls in an extremely distracting way that makes Gwen forget about everything else.

The phone stops. Then rings again and then stops. Sighing, Gwen pries herself away from Arthur who half groans and reluctantly lets her go as she attempts to sit up and cover herself with the sheet at the same time.

"Sorry!" Gwen murmurs apologetically, "It's Morgs – and that's our signal. She wouldn't be this persistent if it wasn't important. I know her." He smiles and then moves to sit up behind her, as she answers the phone.

She doesn't even get a chance to say hello before Morgana goes off.

"_Finally_! You _know_ our signal! _Three_ calls in a row means emergency! You've always been a light sleeper so what the hell were you doing and you didn't answer the…Ohhhhh…Ohhhh…_Ohh-Ewww_! No wait, not eww, but _Woo Hoo_! Gwennie Girl…Ha ha ha! OMG…No, Merlin _go _away, no! _Merlin_! Okay, sorry Gwen, I just have to kill him now for making _that _comment…" Gwen holds the phone away from her ear slightly, trying not to roll her eyes as she hears M&M in the background having a mini disagreement, followed by a loud slap and a yelp from Merlin before she hears Morgana come back. She makes an exasperated face at Arthur who guffaws and moves closer wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Okay…Where was I? Oh right, sorry, yeah I guess I did disturb you guys from um…Yeah _anyways_ so-"

"Morgs? I get it, emergency ring, three times in a row. Well I'm on the phone now so what's up? It sounds like you and Merlin are both physically ok so…?" Gwen can't help being a bit impatient.

"Gee…someone's cranky when they're 'interrupted' huh? Sorry, _last_ joke, I swear! Wait, can you actually put me on loud speaker? This involves Arthur too so its fine that you both hear at the same time…" she pauses and Gwen sighs, putting the phone back on the table and activating it to loudspeaker before settling back with Arthur on the bed.

"Okay, well…Last night Merlin took me out to dinner at that lovely café, you know the one he took me for our first date? Okay so it was really you that organised that place for our first date 'cos you knew that I've always admired the art work and design of the building there and always wanted to eat there but never had the time or whatever, and you told him what my favourite wine is so he could order it but it was _our _first date so-"

"Uh Morgs?...Move it along…" Gwen interrupts again with an affectionate smile on her face. She pictures her tall, green eyed friend sitting on the edge of her couch waving her hand in the air as she talks.

"Sorry…Right, well, yes. So we went there and the food was great – as always. So then Merlin asks me what type of dessert or pudding I'd be and we're sitting there describing ourselves and –"

"Let me guess, Merlin you chose fruitcake right?" Arthur quips from behind Gwen. She in turn, nudges him and shakes her head.

"Bloody hilarious Arthur!" Merlin snaps irritably. Gwen can feel Arthur shaking with silent laughter behind her, knowing that he just wanted to rile Merlin up and succeeded.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying", Morgana cuts in, "I said that I would probably be a lemon tart – can't remember the description I gave, something about sweet and sour sometimes or something, and then he said he'd be a profiterole and I asked him why a profiterole and he said…Wait, honey what did you say again? It was lovely, it really was. Merlin tell them what you said again".

"I said I would be a profiterole because I am like two pieces of choux pastry that come together to create something special and yummy but it's really the cream that holds everything together and makes me that special sort of person and that the cream is you Morgana. I need you to make me that special man so will you-"

Gwen and Arthur attempt to stifle their laughter. Trust Merlin to use food in a love declaration! Well Gwen attempts to suppress her laughter and it works. Arthur doesn't even try.

"Nice one Arthur you dick! Way to ruin my lovely proposal story mate with your immature laughter! I _told _Morgs not to put this on loud speaker because the beauty of the moment would be wasted on the likes of you since -"

Gwen sits up straight and cuts off the rest of Merlin's lecture.

"_What_? Wow! Seriously? Morgs! _Oh my God_ ! I am so so _so_ happy for you guys! Yay!" she screams in delight and Arthur (and Merlin on the other side of the line) both wince as both women squeal in delight at the exact same time.

"Yes! Merlin proposed and got down on one knee and I said yes!" Morgana's excited voice shouts over the phone.

Arthur and Gwen look at each other and smile, then Gwen gives Arthur a quick kiss and moving off the bed she pulls the duvet cover off the bed and wraps herself in it.

"Seriously though, congratulations mate! Morgana, that's wonderful news and I'm thrilled for the two of you", Arthur tells them. He is glad for his friend and he knows that Morgana is obviously over the moon.

Gwen picks up the phone and blowing Arthur a kiss, he grins at her and watches as she takes the phone off speaker and talks excitedly to her friend, going into the living room. His and Merlin's input in this phone conversation is obviously now irrelevant.

He can hear Gwen's lovely voice coming from the kitchen talking proposal details and potential wedding plans with Morgana and he lies back down and smiles contentedly.

Yep, it didn't get much better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaaaay so this was my attempt to spice it up a wee bit and hopefully it was still done tastefully or whatever. I am a bit paranoid so if anyone thinks this should be rated higher please do let me know. No Aggy in this one; I thought all of us (including me) could use a break from his dodgy activities ;) As always thanks for sticking around and reading guys! If you have time, I love reviews and feedback, so please drop me a line. xoxox IslandGem**


	34. The One With Trips

_**Happy New Year (somewhat belated) to all the Arwenites out there still tuning in to this story. You guys are been pure gold with your msgs of encouragement and lovely reviews, alerts and favourites. I owe you a huge apology for being the slowest person to update...Six months and then some. I moved - literally to another country and that has taken a while to settle into. I know, I know, enough nattering, on with the fic! I know the series has ended now (sob sob) but hey, thank goodness for FF and other places eh? Hope y'all enjoy it! xx IslandGem p.s Justine and Sharmini you girls rule! xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The One With Trips<strong>

Arthur can't help feeling slightly nervous as he steps out of the car and looks up at the impressive stone building situated at the address on Dr. Moliva's card.

Earlier that day when they had finally 'gotten up' and after hearing Gwen tell him the full details of M&M's proposal story again and how their friends had decided on an early spring wedding which Morgana was now freaking out about because "Spring is only a few months away!", they searched online and found out that Templeton Clinic offices was located near St. Vincent's; a private hospital situated in Christchurch city, a two hour drive south from Camelot.

"Arthur?" Gwen asks quietly, waiting for him. Arthur nods and grabbing her hand, they walk into the building together, only briefly stopping to ask someone exiting the building wearing a nurse's uniform where the Director's office is and the man tells them that the Administration wing is on the third floor.

Arthur looks around the simple but expensively furnished reception room and the young receptionist sitting behind a desk smiles up at them, then for a second time solely at Arthur completely ignoring Gwen.

Arthur asks if he can see Dr Grayson.

"Do you have an appointment scheduled to see Dr. Grayson today Sir?" she asks him, sitting up straighter in her chair to get a better view of him probably.

Arthur shakes his head and leaning closer towards her desk; using his most charming voice. Gwen has to check herself to not outwardly roll her eyes good humouredly when she sees the effect of Arthur Pendragon's charm shoot. And, once again score.

"No I don't, but it's concerning my father Mr. Uther Pendragon. I have reason to believe that he was referred to Dr. Grayson by our company physician and…" Arthur's voice trails off when he sees her smile waver for half a second before she stands up and gestures towards the plush seats in the waiting area.

"Right. Well, if you'd like to take a seat Mr. Pendragon, I will see if Dr. Grayson is available". She gives him another flirty smile and disappears down a corridor.

Arthur exchanges a look with Gwen who seems just as puzzled as him by her momentary change of expression then leads him to a chair. They don't have to wait long and soon the lady is back and ushering them down a bright hallway to a room at the end.

Dr. Grayson is a tall, middle aged man and he smiles warmly as he shakes hands with Gwen and Arthur who introduces the two of them to him.

"I apologise for the inconvenience Dr. Grayson, I know you are a busy person and we don't have an appointment but I was hoping you would make some time to talk to me about something of a rather delicate nature. You see, I wanted to talk to you about my father Uther Pendragon?" Arthur begins, as they both take the offered chairs.

Dr. Grayson nods slightly, indicating that Arthur should go on.

"I have reason to believe that he may have come to see you for medical attention at some point last year and he is currently taking extended leave from our company. I know you cannot tell me anything that would go against the patient/doctor confidentiality practices but when I last saw him he seemed…not himself so I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me about how he is".

Dr. Grayson studies the young man in front of him quietly before speaking.

"Forgive me Arthur but am I correcting in assuming that your father has not spoken to you at all about any of this and you are conducting your own investigation, without his knowledge of you doing so?"

Arthur hesitates for half a second, and then thinking better of it, nods. Better to be truthful then tell lies, he thinks.

Dr. Grayson looked closely at the younger Pendragon and sat up straighter in his chair, taking his time before speaking.

"Your father was referred to me by your firm doctors after the normal annual checkup. I am able to also confirm that he was instructed that he take time out to rest and…recover from-"

Arthur, never having been the most patient person in the world lets out a sigh of exasperation and shakes his head.

"Sorry to interrupt doctor, but please…I just need to know if…- Is something…is he alright? I just…I would just like to know…for my sake, and so I can help him – if possible".

Realising that he probably sounds flustered, he tries to take a deep breath to calm himself. Gwen, who can also see it, grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Dr. Grayson nods and then sighing, he removes his glasses and sets them down before looking earnestly at Arthur.

"Arthur, Templeton Clinic is the Oncology Research Department here at St. Vincent's. We treat-"

"Oncology?! Do you mean like…?…Cancer?! My father has…cancer?!" Arthur looks incredulously at the doctor who doesn't seem annoyed at all despite Arthur continuing to interrupt him.

"We get referrals from all over the country, even overseas. St. Vincent's boasts one of the best care and research facilities in the world. However, the short answer to your question is yes. I'm sorry Arthur", Dr. Grayson continues quietly.

**Arthur's POV**

_It all sounds like…noise…Background noise. Cancer?! What?!_

Gwen bites her lip and squeezes Arthur hand again. She watches his face turn grey, and then he clears his throat and nods slowly, looking back at Dr. Grayson.

"What, if any, details can you give me doctor?" Arthur asks quietly.

"I can tell you that your company physician did the right thing by referring him to me when he did and that upon further tests, we did indeed find a tumor in his left lung. After this, we were able to discuss treatment options with your father in good time. Mr. Pendragon has been in and out of here for the last three months for his treatment and-"

"What kind of treatment exactly?" Arthur cuts in, teeth clenched.

"He had surgery a month ago. Based on our initial tests and the biopsy we were able remove the tumor but we will need to do another procedure to confirm if the cancer has not spread to other parts of his lungs when he has had enough time to recuperate. In the likelihood that it does then there are other management options available here, such as chemotherapy, radiation therapy and so on".

Arthur lets go of Gwen's hand and standing up, begins pacing around the vast office. He looks at the framed accreditations on the walls, the pictures, and the sky outside. Anything to stop the world from spinning around.

**Arthur's POV**

_He has cancer! My father had a tumor in his lungs and he didn't even tell me! His own son! Why?! Why not?! _

Gwen looks up at Arthur as he moves around, deep in thought. She leans towards the doctor.

"Dr. Grayson, how is he right now? I mean you said he's just had surgery and that you will need to perform some more surgery to ensure that the cancer hasn't spread to other places at some point…Is he on medication?"

Dr. Grayson looks closely at the young lady who Arthur just introduced as his girlfriend. He doesn't recall the elder Pendragon saying anything about his son having a partner although he had often spoke proudly of his son and future heir to the corporation. He had observed the way Arthur had looked at her and announced that she was his girlfriend with pride and just listening to her speak he can tell that she obviously cares very deeply for the younger Pendragon.

Smiling gently at her, he nods.

"Right now he is tired and in pain but being a very physically fit man of body and mind Mr. Pendragon is holding up quite well. The surgery was long and he was commanded to rest up. No work, no stress, or anything too demanding for awhile. He is on the usual meds for the pain, and swelling. He will have to come here in another couple of weeks for the second procedure and barring any complications, we wait and-"

"Wait for what?!" Arthur snaps out, now standing still and listening to the doctor again.

"I mean he goes on living, and we monitor – wait, and hope that the one surgery was enough. Your father is in _very_ good shape for a man of his age Arthur. I see no reason why he won't recover from the surgery and if he continues to exercise caution to his schedule and diet he will be fine. However, there is always the risk that the cancer will return and if that should happen he would have to come back for treatment, look at other options and so forth".

"You cannot say for certain that you got all of it out the first time Doctor?" Arthur asks, much quieter now.

Dr. Grayson looks directly at Arthur when he answers, "No I cannot, and research shows us that people who survive cancer are at increased risk of developing a second primary cancer at about twice the rate of those never diagnosed with cancer later on, however, right now Arthur, rest assured that your father is doing as well as he can, and we are fairly optimistic".

Arthur nods and comes to stand in front of the doctor, somewhat sheepish.

"Thank you Dr. Grayson. I sincerely apologise for putting you in this situation and if I came on to…forceful, please understand that I am just-"

"-A very concerned son who wants to know what's going on with his old man despite him not wanting to tell you anything. I get it Arthur and I'm not offended. I have a son not much younger than you. Sometimes it's not easy being a father and wanting to keep your kids protected from your troubles. Even when they're adults too".

He smiles kindly at the two of them, shaking Arthur's outstretched hand, and then pats Gwen's shoulder.

"I urge you to talk to him Arthur. I know it's hard, but you just need to keep trying", Dr. Grayson's tone is not unkind as he guides them out.

Arthur nods, and grabbing Gwen's hand, smiles his thanks once more and they exit the room.

The car ride all the way back to the city is uneasily quiet. Gwen offers to drive so that Arthur can relax, or be alone with his thoughts but he tells her he's fine. In fact that's pretty much all he says. When she asks him if he wants to talk about it. Or if he'd like to go somewhere. Get a drink. Talk to Merlin. Be alone. He just shakes his head to every suggestion and says "I'm fine" and continues driving and working that tic along his jaw line.

Eventually they make it back to Gwen's building and he turns the engine off. Gwen looks up at him and he is still staring straight ahead, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want to come up? I could make some dinner or we could just talk?" she offers gently, brushing her hand gently on his cheek.

He shakes his head and then he finally looks over at her.

"No thanks. I…I just want to be alone for a bit. I'm just gonna get some sleep at home or something", he says quietly, attempting to smile at her.

Gwen nods and leans over and kisses him, then strokes his face and hair lovingly.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I really am", she says. He nods at her and watches as she gets out of the car and watches him drive off in a hurry.

**Gwen's POV**

_Oh Arthur…I wish I could help you but…I know you need to be alone and figure it out yourself right now. Please please just…think before you talk to your father…How do you know he's going to see Uther? Because I know Arthur…_

Sighing, she turns and walks into her building.

* * *

><p>Arthur doesn't end up going home. He drives and drives, until before he knows it, he's back at Pendragon Estate.<p>

**Arthur's POV **

_Er…What are you doing here? You know why you're here. You need to see him. No, he didn't __**want**__ me to know. His own son. He hid his illness from me because he didn't think I could handle it. I couldn't handle the company. I couldn't be the leader he wants me to be. Oh stop it! Grow a pair! I need to talk to him. He'll deny it; he doesn't want you to be bothered with it. Screw that! He's my dad! Fine. But go in there with a clear plan and for pity's sake, whatever you do; do NOT rile him up! He is sick. Thanks for the crappy pep talk. M'eh! I try…_

It's almost six o'clock and he knows his father always has dinner exactly at that time. Ever since he was a young boy, dinner was always at 6 sharp.

Uther is not in the dining room, his study, or the front garden. Arthur finds him sitting at a small table in his room reading the paper, and very surprised to see his son at the door when Redmond opens it.

He also notices several pill bottles on the bedside table and the way his father struggles to sit up straighter to greet him.

"Arthur…? What are you doing here? "

Uther is now attempting to get up, but clearly appears to be in pain. Arthur strides over to him and tries to help him stand, but Uther pushes him away and settles himself back down in his chair, gesturing that Arthur sit down.

When he finally answers, he speaks quietly and as evenly as he can muster.

"Well Father, I was sort of in the neighborhood and decided to stop in and say hello…You know, actually this is my second road trip today. Yes, you see, I decided on a whim to take a drive down to Christchurch earlier today…Lovely place this time of year with the snow not yet here. It was such a nice day so I did a bit of sightseeing, and found myself at St. Vincent's Private Hospital, the Templeton Clinic actually. It's very tastefully decorated and obviously caters to exclusive clientele…Do you know it?"

Arthur doesn't even have to look in Uther's direction to know that he is already agitated and he remembers what the doctor said about not stressing Uther out.

Too late.

"Arthur…What the _hell_ are you doing?! I specifically _told_ you last time that this subject is _not_ up for discussion!" Uther hisses angrily.

Arthur shrugs and leans forward, speaking gently.

"I know that you're sick Father. I spoke with the clinic people and-"

"How _dare_ you?! You never bloody listen to me! No wonder you cannot control a multi-national corporation. I don't know why you did that? Do you not hav-"

Arthur snaps and stands up, towering over his father who is still seated.

"You don't know _why_ I did that?! Because you are _my_ father! I care about you and your health. I wanted answers because no one wanted to tell me anything, least of all you. How could you not tell me Father? I worry about you, and when I asked you on more than one occasion you lied to me. Your own son! I just want to be able to help you…_that's_ all".

An uneasy silence ensues and Arthur sighs and drops back into his chair. Uther stares straight ahead, before finally looking back at his son.

"Arthur…I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be like this. To worry and make a fuss. You are being groomed to take over from me one day and I didn't want you to start becoming all emotional and making mistakes, not being focused and firm in how you conduct yourself on a day to day basis. I am also aware of what this – my…condition will do to our stocks, our investors, and their confidence in my – our ability to produce results as a Fortune 500 company. The less people that know the truth, the better PI would be for it".

Arthur shakes his head, frustrated but struggling to keep calm.

"You _should_ have told me Father. Part of being a good leader is also dealing with any stressful situation such as family members becoming ill and so on. I wish…I wish you would have told me yourself. I felt so helpless…worried for you, and I know I haven't exactly made it easy, but you are my father and we should be able to rely on each other for these sorts of things too, not just all things to do with PI".

Uther studies his son's face and his expression softens as he sees the blue eyes and blonde hair that mirror his beloved Ygraine's. The way Arthur speaks of families being able to stick together pierces his heart and he feels a lump forming in the back of his throat as he remembers how Ygraine would sing to the baby in her stomach as she sat in her rose garden with Uther's head in her lap and tell him of how she dreamt that their son would grow up to be a fair, strong, caring, family orientated man – just like his father. Shaking these thoughts away from his mind, Uther clears his throat and nods.

"You're right…" he begins which makes Arthur check himself. His father is _actually_ admitting he agrees with Arthur, for once?

"I should have told you and for that I apologise. It's not something I wanted advertised so that's why I am away, 'having a rest'. I entrusted your uncle to deal with company matters because I wanted you to continue to build upon your experiences. I _will _be back on my feet soon Arthur. You heard what the doctors said. Anyway, thank you…For coming down here and for…your words", Uther offers his son a half smile and Arthur smiles back at him.

"Now…", Uther nods not unkindly in his son's direction, "tell me about the upcoming merger details. How's that all going?"

Arthur leans back, relaxing in his chair and begins to talk about PI business.

Old Uther is back.

He ends up staying to dinner with his father in his bedroom and they chat about golf, football and the upcoming regional officers meeting at HQ.

"Oh that reminds me Arthur", Uther says", watching his son eat some of Mrs. Pott's leftover beef stew from lunch.

"The Mayor's Annual Charity Ball will be on in three months time and its customary that we'll go of course. I plan to attend, with you, Agravaine, and other senior directors. You'd better bring a respectable date this time. Someone _appropriate_".

Arthur nearly chokes on his food and his eyes water as he attempts to swallow his meat. Uther looks at him with concern.

"Uh…um…Right…well, see I er…I actually met someone a while ago and…well we're together now. I'm actually really happy with her", he stammers, irritated with himself that he's even stammering. He wishes he had a better time to do this but beggars can't be choosers so…

Uther raises his eyebrows in interest as he observes his son's nervousness. He looks eagerly at him for more details.

"Well? Who is she? I know you said you were through but I always hoped that in time you would give Vivian another chance so –"

"No Father. Vivian and I are over, and she's not even in the country anymore. Vivian and I have apologized to each other and moved on. No, I met her through mutual friends and we became friends and over the last few months I realised how much I cared for her and well, one thing led to another and now we're together. It's been a while since I've been in a proper relationship but it's been great. She's wonderful and…I'm happy". He pauses and watches his father's face, as he digests this information.

"So…who is she? The Van der Hoosten's daughter Grace? The one who you took to the Yacht Club Dinner last year? Or Mjr. Banks' daughter Celeste? She was quite taken with you that night at the opera? It sounds like the real deal my boy! Hah! This is quite exciting and I must say I am rather…pleased you found someone you care for Arthur!" Uther smiles brightly, if not tiredly before standing up slowly to move towards the cabinet.

Arthur smiles back weakly and taking a deep breath he shakes his head, ready to speak but stops when he notices how white his father has become and how he seems to be swaying slightly as he tries to remain standing.

"Father…? Here, let me ge-", Arthur is already half out of his chair when his father suddenly collapses on the carpet in front of him.

Rushing towards him Arthur shouts at Redmond to call for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>It's been almost four hours since Arthur dropped her off at home and Gwen has just made up her mind to go over to his house and wait for him since he hasn't answered any of her calls or texts when she hears a loud banging on her door.<p>

"Merlin?! Hey, what's up?" she asks as Merlin barges into the house looking quite disheveled – more so than usual (for Merlin).

He gestures towards Gwen's bag lying on the counter and nods his head towards the open door.

"I tried calling you a couple of times but your phone was busy, did you not see my texts?" Merlin asks her hurriedly.

"No…Sorry. I've actually been trying to get hold of Arthur but he's not answering any of my calls. Is everything okay? Where's Morgana?" Gwen looks pointedly at Merlin, worry tingeing her voice.

"Yeah Morgs is fine but…Gwen, Arthur is at the hospital, St. Katherine's with-"

Gwen grabs his arm and pulls him closer, "What happened to him?!"

Merlin shakes his head, "No he's fine but…It's his dad. He's had a fall...or collapsed or something, I'm not sure, Gaius just called me a little while ago and told me to tell you and to get down there".

Gwen gasps then quickly grabs her bag and keys, leading the way back out of her flat.

When they arrive at the hospital main entrance they find it blocked with media people all milling around, some speaking to their cameras, others trying to speak to hospital staff.

After parking in the Staff Car park area, Gwen follows Merlin down a back alleyway through doors labeled 'Delivery Services Entry Only' into the hospital.

"It's to avoid the media circus out there. Damn it!" Merlin curses in the lift, half to himself, half in explanation to Gwen.

She touches his arm lightly; she can see that he is just as concerned for his friend as she is.

"Merlin? Who else knows about the CEO being in hospital?"

"Hmm? Oh, um…His butler Redmond, Arthur (Gaius said Arthur was with him at the house and rode down to the hospital in the ambulance), Gaius, Alice – she made sure he had all his paperwork processed immediately and got them to give him a private wing and all that), me, you, Mathias, and Agravaine too I suppose…No guessing as to how the media knew where to be then…", he turns to look down at her and tries to smile, puting his arm around her as the doors open and they walk towards the private wing where Uther Pendragon is currently residing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. Uther's in hospital, Arthur knows and Aggy is...Not sure where he is, but rest assured he'll be back :) Thank you for sticking around once again and the next update will be here soon. Cheers!**


	35. The One With Signs

**Howdy folks! Thank you sooo much for the continued interest and comments with my story, even though I did have to put it on hold while sorting out RL matters. I really appreciate it guys. Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The One With Signs<strong>

"…Stress and exhaustion appear to have gotten the best of you Uther", Dr. Grayson continues, shaking his head with concern as he checks and signs Uther's charts. Pendragon Senior tries making protesting noises and struggles to sit up.

Arthur has not left his father's side since they had gotten to the hospital. Even now after Dr. Grayson had arrived via helicopter and had checked him and ordered several tests and pronounced that Uther was suffering from stress and exhaustion, he still remained on edge.

"…It's imperative that you try and relax as best as you can. Surgery is _not_ something you should take lightly, especially when one is dealing with cancer and-"

"Yes, yes, so you all keep telling me! I was only making a few phone calls to check on one or two things, you can barely call that work! Honestly, anyone would think I was dying!" Uther's voice is weak yet as impatient and curt as ever.

Dr. Grayson sighs and nods his head, murmuring about seeing to the tests and leaves the room.

Agravaine clears his throat and then excuses himself, saying he needs to talk to Gaius and follows the doctor out.

Arthur moves his chair closer to his father's bed.

"What?" Uther demands, struggling to sit up straighter and wincing as Arthur bends over to help him get more comfortable.

"Why were you even doing work Father? You heard the doctors…", Arthur asks him gently.

Uther leans back and closes his eyes momentarily.

"I just…wanted to see for myself how things are going. This merger is big business for PI – for your future and Agravaine mentioned that you have been working much too hard so I thought I would just take a look at the documentation myself – that's all".

Arthur bites back a response in his head and instead settles for silence.

Uther opens his eyes and studies his son who looks wiped out.

"But…as you all rightly put it, I do need to…trust that all is well. That you are fine with things and that your uncle knows what is best for the company. Arthur? Why don't you go stretch your legs for a bit? You know these doctors; they will keep me here _forever_ so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!"

He shakes his head, "No, I'm fine".

Uther sighs impatiently, "Well, go and get a coffee or something! I'm not the only one that needs to relax."

Arthur nods slightly and tells him he'll be back soon, shutting the door quietly as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

_God! What a day this has been! I find out my father has cancer, he collapses, and now he's at the hospital. I heard Agravaine talking about the media that's camped out front. No idea how they found out but I expect I'll have to call Jennifer Cain our Communications Director in so I can deliver a statement. I guess I'm lucky that one good thing has happened today – apart from M&M announcing they're getting married; I woke up with the woman of my dreams in my arms and-oh shit! Guinevere! She must be so worried about me. Crap! Ten missed calls and six messages! She's not picking up her phone…Maybe she's mad at you…No, she wouldn't be. She's probably sitting outside your building in the cold right now. I'd better call Merlin to go get her. Where is he anyway?! What did my father mean about needing to take another look at the documents? Why would he need to do that? I wonder If Agravaine's been…no, he wouldn't…He's probably just still peeved because I let the Legal department keep the documents back and he has been pushing this merger like crazy. It's almost as if he's…Maybe I should go through the reports again – myself…_

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin calls as he sees his friend coming into the waiting area. Gwen jumps up and they both go to him. Merlin smiles grimly and nods towards the private room doors.

"Gaius called me and I brought Gwen. Thought you might need some company", Merlin says quietly.

Gwen touches Arthur's and he pulls her in for a long hug. She feels him relax for a moment, then straightening up; he looks over his shoulder, and leads her away from the waiting area, with Merlin trailing behind to the area near the lifts. Gwen looks at him, a little confused.

"Arthur…?" she half asks as he shakes his head and plasters a tight smile on his face.

"I'm fine…My dad's okay, he's just suffering from exhaustion and stress from the procedure he's had. The doctors say he's been working and he's not supposed to…He's definitely not in a good shape to be at the office right now…Guess it was a good call to bring in Uncle Agravaine then eh?"

Gwen frowns slightly over Arthur's shoulder at Merlin but doesn't say anything, just keeps her arm around Arthur.

Merlin nods slowly, "Sure…So we noticed the paparazzi out there-"

Arthur runs a hand through his already messed up hair.

"I know! Shit! If Gaius hasn't done it already please call Jennifer. She and Gaius will need to put out a brief statement for me to say out front. Nothing revealing – just what the doctor said. _No one_ else but me talks to the media Merlin. Make sure of it please."

"Already done."

"Thanks", Arthur replies, watching Merlin leave them and then he turns to Gwen.

"Thank you Guinevere…for being here. For caring. I'm so sorry I didn't call you after I left you this afternoon…I just…needed some time to think. I ended up going over to my dad's house. I guess now, it was lucky I did since…um, when he fell…I was there so…"

Arthur doesn't finish his sentence, and Gwen sees that faraway look in his eyes so she just pulls him to her and lets him lean on her shoulder.

All too soon Merlin returns and clearing his throat behind Arthur's back.

"Sorry but Agravaine wants to see you and we're putting the press statement together now".

Sighing inwardly, Arthur pulls away from Gwen and gives her a quick kiss as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I need to attend to all of this and see to my father", he says quietly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Go on, they need you. Call me later okay? If you need anything or could use some company. I'm just a phone call away you know", Gwen tells him with a smile as he leaves.

"Arthur?"

He pauses and turns to look at her.

"I love you", she says softly. Merlin, she can tell without even turning around has an idiotic grin on his face.

Arthur gives her a half smile and inclines his head, "And I you".

* * *

><p>Agravaine Du Bois quickly hangs up his mobile when he sees Arthur walking towards him at the refreshment stand. He busies himself making a cup of coffee and asks if Arthur would like one too.<p>

"Arthur, how are you holding up my boy?" he asks as he hands the young man his coffee and they sit on the easy chairs.

Arthur takes a sip of the scalding beverage and shrugs. It's been a long day and to hell with politeness right now.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I'm supposed to react after being the last person to know about what was really going on with my father. Why don't you tell me how I should feel Uncle?"

Agravaine moves closer to Arthur and puts one hand on Arthur's arm.

"Arthur…I am truly sorry that you had to find out about Uther's illness through your own detective skills and that _this_ has happened. Believe me, I spoke to him _many_ times about confiding in you, about telling the senior management in a 'need to know' capacity so that you may best assist him – both privately as he is convalescing at home and with official duties. It is indeed a –"

"How long have _you_ known? That he is ill I mean?" Arthur interrupts him, finishing off his coffee.

Agravaine leans back, looking apologetic, "A while. He got the test results and contacted me not long after…It is indeed a pity that he felt you couldn't handle the news and produce results for the company when, we've all seen the great work you're doing…", he lets his voice trail off as he watches Arthur's expression change from annoyed to despondent.

"Why do you…He told me that it was for the best, the less people that know in the company the better but…I'm his son. Surely he might have…Well…Told me," Arthur's voice is pensive now and he seems to be talking more to himself.

Agravaine shrugs good naturedly and pats his nephew's hand again.

"Your father is a sound businessman who has a lifetime of experience running one of the most successful companies in the world Arthur. Everything he does is for a reason and if that is what he has told you then you must trust in him and not take it too much to heart. You are the very reason he works so hard you know…He is grooming you to take over from him one day and right now, the best thing for you to do is take those lessons and put them in practice. Also…maybe it might be an idea worth considering…that you could perhaps spend some time with him now that he's on bed rest. Have a bit of a break and just make sure he has a decent rest…You know? That sort of thing…"

Arthur nods, "Yes, that's a good idea – someone needs to keep an eye on him. For a few days - I can clear my schedule. I'd really like to do that – if he'll let me. Well, after the press talk now I can –"

Agravaine leans in again, "Yes, that's the other reason I wanted to see you…Seeing as how your father's health is still…delicate and that you obviously need - and want to spend some time with him, I would suggest that you leave the office in mine and Gaius' capable hands. How many times have you been at press conferences when these media morons have sidelined you?"

Arthur shrugs, "Not many…even though some of them like to give as good as they get. But this is different. My father's health is a private matter, and the reputation of the company are at stake here so of course I must do this. So-"

"So you must trust that I can help you my boy. And I have. I think it's a splendid idea for you to spend time with Uther. He won't say it of course Arthur but he will enjoy your company. You know he is going to need you now. More than ever. He needs support and you must show him that you are ready to take over. _Completely_".

Arthur nods and seeing his uncle making to stand up, does as well.

"Wait, uncle Agravaine. What are the contents of the press conference? May I see the outline please?"

Agravaine pulls out the hard copy for Arthur who scans the document, before initialing it.

"Well, since you will be able to do the press statement without me, I guess I'll go sit with my father. Oh and Uncle Agravaine?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Thank you. For the advice".

Smiling his thanks, Arthur leaves to go back to Uther's room. Agravaine remains standing with his untouched cold coffee and smirks to himself.

"You're most welcome Arthur. Most welcome".

* * *

><p>"Sir, with all due respect, we beg to differ. It would be best if Arthur does this press conference", Merlin states firmly. He looks over the table at Gaius and then towards Jennifer, PI's Communications Director who both nod in agreement.<p>

Agravaine raises one eyebrow at Merlin before speaking.

"_Mr._ Arthur Pendragon has entrusted this task to me – surely you of all people, as one of his so called friends can see that his first concern at this moment is for his father's health and he is not in a proper state to do the conference. They will use his emotional state and play on it. This is not what PI needs right now, hence I will do it", he replies smoothly.

Merlin opens his mouth quickly to retort but Gaius beats him to it.

"What Merlin means Sir, is that in these circumstances with a lot of media speculation and the possible risks that this could put our company under, it would still be best if Arthur were to make the statement. Show the investors and the business community that the company is not in any trouble, that the leadership is sound and so forth. Arthur has been groomed as 'the face' of PI, he weathered the media backlash during the Brighton scam with finesse and we have _full_ confidence that he would be-"

Agravaine stands up angrily and cuts him off.

"Gaius do you realize how borderline insubordinate you all are sounding right now?! Do I need to remind the three of you that Uther Pendragon is taking an extended leave of absence and that I am in charge while he is away?! Under all the governing company policies and legal requirements it clearly states that I, Agravaine Du Bois am 'Officer in Charge'. Not Arthur Pendragon!

Therefore, you may all think it is the natural course for his son to speak to the media out there, but you are being ordered now by _me_ to draft this statement and ready the press for me to speak to them in one hour exactly. Should you wish to discuss this further do so with the risk of receiving an official warning letter from me by the time you reach the office tomorrow morning".

He pauses to watch his words sink in as a tense silence fills the room. Merlin bristles with anger and makes to open his mouth again but is silenced by Gaius' lightening shake of his head.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asks coldly looking at the three senior officers. Hearing nothing, he sits back down and then waves his hand indicating that they should get on with it.

Jennifer clears her throat and gestures to the statement.

"So basically what we have is a general statement about Mr. Pendragon fainting at home due to exhaustion where he is recovering from a minor procedure. He is in good spirits, and will remain here at St. Katherine's for observation before doctors expect to discharge him tomorrow. He is currently taking a break from official duties and he will soon be back on his feet and ready to resume office. You will remind them that you are only standing in for him assisting Arthur, er Mr. Arthur Pendragon, etc, etc…"

"So what will you say if you're asked about his absence? Or about Art-Mr. Pendragon Jnr's leadership at the company?" Merlin can't resist asking and is rewarded by a glare from Agravaine.

"You _don't_ mention it, save for the fact you are working closely with Mr. Arthur Pendragon in Mr. Uther Pendragon's absence and that things are well. If they ask you, repeat what you've read on the statement and remind them as casually as you can that you're not here to talk business matters, just to reassure everyone that the CEO is well. As for why he is away, _stick_ to the statement; a _minor_ procedure and that he is away to rest for a while and will soon resume work. Sir, I also strongly recommend that we do _not _allow for any questions because this may lead them off topic and we want to focus on positive outcomes for the CEO's speedy recovery", Jennifer answers looking directly at Agravaine.

Merlin opens his mouth again but Gaius throws him another warning look to leave it be.

While the others talk amongst themselves, Merlin watches Agravaine as he asks Jennifer and Gaius questions and nods, listening to their answers.

"What are you up to?" he wonders to himself.

* * *

><p>Uther watches as Arthur pours water for him.<p>

"Is this enough?" he asks his father, showing him the cup.

Uther suddenly remembers something that happened years ago.

_It was the day he and Ygraine had found out she was pregnant and they came home and slow waltzed danced happily in the afternoon rain all around her garden, before Mrs. Potts had come out to scold them and sent them in to change. Later that night, as he lay in her lap on the carpet in their bedroom, she had placed his hand on her stomach and then they'd talked about the baby and what their child would look like._

_Uther had kissed her stomach gently and then sitting up he kissed his wife on her lips gently before reaching down to caress her tummy once more._

"_If this baby takes after you in spirit and heart then I will be forever blessed", he whispered. Ygraine laughed quietly and kissed him back before looking at him closely._

"_That's wonderful to hear my love. I hope you will never have to ask yourself if it's enough". She had said in that typically cryptic way of hers before he'd kissed her again and changed the subject. _

Uther had never really known what she'd meant then. Over the years, many of his memories of her had faded – because of the time and sadness. He wonders why he is able to remember this particular memory now and –

"Father?" Arthur asks, still waiting for a response.

Uther shakes his head and smiles at his son.

"Sorry…Um filled up please", he answers and nods his thanks as he receives his drink.

Arthur checks his phone and gestures up to the mounted TV in the room.

"Merlin says the press conference is about to begin. I can go watch it outside if you're not up to it…"

Uther waves him off impatiently and reaches for the remote control.

* * *

><p><em>At the press conference...<em>

…" Thank you for making yourselves available at a very short notice today. The purpose of this press conference is to share information concerning the health of the CEO of Pendragon Industries Mr. Uther Pendragon. Mr. Agravaine Du Bois will be delivering a prepared statement to all of you shortly. We are not here to talk about business information concerning the company and should you require any further information please forward your questions to me Jennifer Cain, care of the Communications Department at Pendragon Industries. Thank you. Mr. Du Bois?"

All eyes turn to watch as Agravaine makes his way to the temporary podium to read the statement.

* * *

><p><em>At Gwen's flat...<em>

"Guys? It's starting!", Morgana yells as she turns the volume up. Gwen and Elyan quickly come into the living room and sit down next to Morgana. She had called Gwen to ask if she wanted some company and brought over some pizza. Elyan had come home to check on Gwen after he'd received a text from Merlin telling him what had happened to Uther and that Gwen was on her way home from the hospital.

"Mr. Du Bois?" Elyan asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Gwen.

"How come Arthur's not doing it?" he asks.

**Gwen's POV**

_I don't know. Hmm…What? I don't know…It just seems a little…odd…_

* * *

><p><em>At the Press Conference...<em>

…"We are happy to confirm that Mr. Pendragon is fine and the doctors have told him that he can go home tomorrow where he will continue to rest, play some golf, and take a leave from his official duties until such time the doctor gives him a complete clean bill of health. Unfortunately, over at Pendragon Industries its business as usual for the rest of us", Agravaine concludes jovially, eliciting a low murmur of laughs at his joke.

Agravaine then steps back and leans closer to Jennifer, Gaius, and Merlin.

"I think we _should_ take a few questions here", he states firmly, all the while smiling confidently at the crowd.

Gaius and Jennifer shake their heads slightly, conscious that they are within earshot of others while Merlin openly glares at him.

"Sir, I _strongly_ advise that we stick to the original plan of-"…

Jennifer never gets to finish her sentence before Agravaine steps forward again, signaling to the crowd who immediately quieten down. Nodding in their general direction, the microphones and recorders go up as they all start shouting out at once.

"Mr. Du Bois?! Mr. Du Bois?!"

Agravaine looks down at the man holding a Camelot News Centre mike in front of the podium and nods.

"Ben Jackson from CNC here. Could you please shed some light on the recent leadership changes within the organization? What with the CEO being out and you in, where does that leave his son Arthur?"

Agraviane waves his hand nonchalantly as if to say this is not an issue.

"Ben, as we've stated, the CEO is not out, he is merely taking some time off to play golf and travel – something we could all use a bit more of! I am a family member and he asked me to step in to assist Arthur in his-"

"Mr. Du Bois? Kelsey Jones, CCB. How long will your tenure be at Pendragon Industries? Are the stories that it will become permanent true?"

Agravaine smiles slightly and shakes his head, "Kelsey, this all depends on how long the CEO will be away. I am not there to take over anything; I am just helping my family – like anyone else would if they were able to".

"Jena Harders, News of the Century. Sir, what about the reports that the latest merger is not going well? We've had reports that PI may lose out."

Agravaine smirks and shakes his head, "Jenna we're not here to discuss business – but rather to give you all an update on Mr. Pendragon's progress, now if-"

"Is it true that you were brought in to straighten out the young Pendragon? Is this why he CEO is not ready to hand the reins over to him yet?" Jena Harders persists.

Merlin sucks in his breath and glances over at Gaius who hasn't moved or changed his expression since Agravaine went back out.

Agravaine takes his time answering and it has the desired effect.

"Now now Jena, perhaps it would be better if you guys at News of the Century stuck to reporting on alleged alien babies found at Stonehenge …", he replies cheekily and then pauses as the other media people laugh with him, before carrying on, "As I said earlier, I am merely here helping my brother in law and working with my nephew in a formal capacity. I am not prepared to speculate on any personal issues and neither should any of you".

He nods at Jennifer who quickly comes forward and ends the conference despite protests from the crowd.

In all of the confusion, no one except Merlin notices when Jena Harders looks up and catches Agravaine's eye and nods at him quickly, getting one back in response.

"Gotcha!", Merlin mutters to himself.

* * *

><p><em>At Gwen's flat...<em>

Gwen looks at Morgana and Elyan in surprise and they both shake their heads.

"Okaaaay…That was…weird", she comments as she gets up to make some tea. Elyan nods and goes off to call Gwaine who is watching it from Dublin.

Morgana follows her in to the kitchen.

"I know. Did you see how odd Gaius and Merlin looked standing behind him? I'm glad I suggested that Merlin wear work clothes to the hospital. You know? Agravaine seems a little scary", she says while taking cups out of the cupboard.

Gwen looks up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks her.

Morgana shrugs as she turns around with the tea bags.

"I don't know…I just…he just reminds me of a snake or something. I know its mean but…something about his face…Sorry, I think watching all those B grade Anaconda movies again was a bad idea!" she laughs and stirs her tea.

Gwen bites her lip and nods thoughtfully.

"Yeah…I guess".

* * *

><p><em>In Uther's room…<em>

…"Mr. Du Bois? Kelsey Jones, BCB. How long will your tenure be at Pendragon Industries? Will it become permanent?"

Agravaine smiles slightly and shakes his head, "Kelsey, this all depends on how long the CEO will be away. I am not there to take over anything; I am just helping my family – like anyone else would if they were able to".

Uther scowls and switches the screen off. Arthur looks over at him in surprise.

"Why did you turn it off? Don't you want to see the rest of it?" he asks.

Uther shakes his head.

"No! It will just annoy me even more! Why are they allowing for questions?! What is Agravaine playing at?! This is not the time for-"

"Father, calm down…I'm not sure why, but surely there must have been a reason for it? I will speak to Agravaine and Gaius about it but…there is nothing you can do right now except rest. The media will buy it if you actually _do_ it".

Uther nods and looks at his son and his expression softens when he sees the worry evident on Arthur's face.

"Arthur? I'm sorry…for not being honest with you sooner about the cancer. I should have, I know but…After your mother died, it was…hard for me…the company and – with you. I am not making excuses because it is what it is. It's just that…I have hopes for you to be the best leader this company can hope for. To succeed and go far – what we _both_ wanted for you. I know I can be…hard on you sometimes but…there are things you must learn and understand if you are to take over from me someday. Its…not been easy for you, I know that but…Son, I think you're doing a marvelous job. You have really grown up since coming back and, if I don't say it often enough that is my mistake. You have a lot to do and…well, the way things are now, I will need you more than ever", he pauses and looks away as his eyes begin to moisten.

"The company needs good leadership and I know you are almost there. If you want it that is", he looks at his son who nods vehemently, ignoring away a lump in his throat.

"It's not easy as you've seen firsthand – there are a lot of sacrifices you will have to make. You have to be willing to put work and the company first. That and the reputation and practices we adhere to. Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur swallows hard before replying, "Yes Father".

Uther smiles and leans back, suddenly feeling tired again. He gestures towards the silent TV.

"Now, what say we look for some of that really bad reality TV that Merlin's mother swears gets you out of your sick bed in no time?" he jokes.

Arthur grins faintly and switches the machine on again.

"BEEBEEP!"

Glancing down at his phone and seeing a text message from Gwen, he pushes the guilty feelings and quickly switches the phone off.

Smiling at his father, settles down in the arm chair to watch mindless TV.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are busy for everyone. Gwen is trying to keep her cool with helping the difficult but super efficient Mrs. Riggs on sponsorship for the school's 30th anniversary benefit fundraiser and she finds herself staying late at the school yet another night and groans in frustration because she knows she has to cancel her plans with Arthur.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

_It's been crazy lately and the past month has flown by. I am super busy and Arthur took some time off to hang out with his dad at home which…by all accounts sounds like it was a pretty good idea. They talked, watched football and did some much needed 'father son' stuff. Uther will be going back for his follow up surgery soon so I imagine he's trying to rest up. Since Arthur's been back at work he's been flat out, but with a sort of renewed energy, like he finally feels that things are good with his dad and where he stands with PI. I am so happy for him. I love seeing him so pumped but…I feel like he's been a bit distant – like he's been holding back. Still, it's a difficult time for him, finding out his dad is sick, trying to work at their relationship. Everyone's different; maybe he is dealing with this in his own way and that's okay. I mean, I always let him know I am here – if he ever wants to talk or share. We do manage to juggle stuff so we can be together and he's a great boyfriend – when he's there but - Oh and don't forget the fact he hasn't told his dad about you two yet! Okay, yeah there is that…Don't say it like it's an afterthought, you've thought about it…Yes, but he's got a lot to do, and his dad's recovering. I guess he's waiting for the right time. Yeah okay…Don't be like that! Well…You were the one who said you don't want to feel like you're hiding things. I am __**not **__hiding! I have told all the people who I care about that we're together – yeah but do you think he will? I don't know…I love Arthur. Yes, and that's fine. He loves you too but at some point you two do need to talk about it right? Yeah…I know but…What? Not yet…_

Arthur pores through the last of regional reports in his office and occasionally looks up to glare at Merlin who is busy tapping a pencil (loudly) on the legal pad on the table in a typical annoying Merlin way.

"Must you?!" he finally snaps as he reads the last page.

Merlin stops and smiles apologetically, before chucking the pencil at him.

Arthur shuts the folder and then gives him a devious grin.

"Merlin…You know if I retaliate now, the pencil will leave a mark somewhere on your slightly girlish frame, hopefully your forehead?" he states in a cocky way.

Merlin rolls his eyes and chuckles before looking at his watch.

"Uh oh, it's gone past 7! Sorry Arthur, I did say I would tell you when it was 6 so you had time to go home and get ready before meeting Gwen but-"

He is interrupted by Arthur's phone ringing. It could just be his imagination but it almost seems like Arthur takes his time answering the phone when he sees the caller ID.

"Hi you…Oh you know, buried in paperwork as per usual. Our regional meeting starts in a few days and I need to be ready. Yes I'm off to New York in two days so yeah….How are you? Really..? Oh that's too bad. I just hope you're not stressing yourself out too much. I know you're doing a wonderful job Guinevere. I'm proud of you...Seriously? Sure. No I'm fine…No no don't do that. I…I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be here, and I don't want you to wait up. Sure…Um...How about I call you? Okay. Yes…Me too. I will…Good night Guinevere".

Arthur hangs up and stands up, busying himself with organizing folders to take home.

Merlin looks at him curiously, then seeing his friend is not paying attention, throws another pencil. Which hits him square on the forehead.

"Oww! Merlin! What the…?!"

"What gives? Why did you tell Gwen you were gonna work late at the office?" he asks Arthur who is now rubbing his slightly reddened forehead.

Arthur shrugs awkwardly and resumes his packing up.

"Well, I do have to work…but I figure I could get just as much done at home…" his voice trails off as he catches Merlin's frown.

"Oh give me a break! So I'm going home! I am _still_ working! And she's busy anyway, with the benefit thingy! It's not like-Wait, why do I even have to explain myself to _you_?! Go home and sort out your own relationship!" he blurts out suddenly irritable.

**Arthur's POV**

_What the hell?! Calm down dude! What is wrong with me? Nothing…Okay maybe I am just a bit stressed out…Yeah that tic in the jaw line is going into overdrive…I was afraid you were going to get 'lockjaw' and that would've been really awkward. Why __**did**__ you say that to Gwen? I…I __**am**__ busy. Yeah but-I __**just**__ need time…To do what? __**Why**__? Geez lay off! I…I don't know why…'All together now: He groans mentally and wishes he had just stopped talking to Merlin because he knows he sounds like an idiot right now…'Er…__**what**__ was that?! Oh that was me – you telling myself (you again) how slightly bi-polar you sound right now. Thanks for nothing. That's okay; you are doing a big FAIL all on your own mate. _

Merlin's eyes widen in surprise and he nods slowly, raising his palms up, trying to sound casual as he replies, "Okay, sure…Good night then".

Arthur scowls and picking up his jacket, stalks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it..Uther is not dead (now don't all jump up and down with joy at once please), Agravaine is…well no, he's still a tool, Merin is…Merlin ;) and Arthur is back to towing the line…maybe. We'll see. Thank you for your interest in the story, the comments, and the support. It makes me feel better than eating a whole punnet of strawberries…Okay maybe not (because I love strawberries) but it's pretty darn close :) xx IslandGem**


	36. The One With Surprises

**A/N: Howdy folks! Am back with another update. So many of you were not thrilled about Arthur being weird..yeah sorry BUT there is method to madness so hang in there. Thank you for your support, comments, follows and the interest in my fic. Okay, onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The One With Surprises<strong>

Gwen hangs up her phone, crossing the item off her list. Smiling to herself, she looks up and realizes it's almost ten, and hurries to the staffroom for the meeting.

**Gwen's POV**

_Its Arthur's thirtieth birthday in a week and yes…against my better judgment (and Merlin telling me twice that it might not be the best idea) what with Arthur being so busy these days and in and out of the country preparing for their annual meetings, I am throwing him a surprise party. Nothing big – and the timing couldn't be better what with all his mates here in town for the conferences. Just his closest friends, some good food, music, dancing, and silly behaviour. He's been so quiet and stressed out because of work and his father's health…he probably doesn't even feel like celebrating it but I grew up in a home where even though we didn't have a lot of money for expensive gifts or parties, my parents always insisted we celebrate holidays and birthdays. I just want to do something nice for him…Even Merlin relented in the end (thanks to Morgs and her scary persuasion tactics – some of which I'd rather not know about, especially the ones she 'uses' on her man!). The party is at their place this coming Friday. Gwaine has even offered to supply the alcohol and was threatening to stuff his carry-on luggage with all the "decent booze in Ireland" for the event but Merlin sarcastically told him that they have these things in Camelot city called 'liquor shops and supermarkets' where you can go in and buy that sort of thing_. _I tuned out after Gwaine started in on him. Skype is good like that – you can just minimize one window (or two). _

Gwen tunes in as Mrs. Riggs gives a detailed report of her and Gwen's progress with fundraising efforts for the benefit. The meeting is fairly standard and all too soon the principal has wrapped it up and people leave to have some morning tea.

"Alright Gwen?" a friendly voice greets her.

Turning around she sees Jake, the school guidance counselor smiling at her. His shoulder length hair is tied up and he's wearing his usual kaftan styled shirt.

"Hey Jake, how's things?" she asks as he falls into step with her and they reach the tea table.

"Yeah, not bad. Had Bret Jansz back in my office again this morning, but at least he is here. At school, and not out there right?"

Gwen nods and smiles, "Yes, definitely. Bret is a smart kid; he is a natural artist you know?"

"Yeah, and he was pretty stoked that you asked him to lead the school graffiti project. Have I told you that? It was pretty cool…What you did, I mean."

Gwen shrugs, "It was only a suggestion on my part – and doesn't the school look even cooler for it?"

"Sure does", Jake agrees, and then pauses as he moves closer to Gwen so the other teachers can't hear.

"Hey…Have you ever been to the new cafe down the road? They have pretty good food and a live band on Friday nights...We could…go sometime…If you wanted to…?"

Gwen turns to him, smiling kindly, "Jake…I have a boyfriend so I don't think that would be a good idea. Thanks for asking though".

Jake sigs overdramatically and fakes a swoon which makes Gwen giggle. He grins back and she relaxes, knowing that all is well between them.

"Okay well that's cool – figured you wouldn't still be single. Just make sure your boyfriend treats you right or else he'll have me to deal with and my prayer beads", he wiggles his eyebrows in a comical way and then leaves her.

BEEBEEP!

Looking down at her phone she sees a text from Arthur.

**From: APendgraon**

**Thinkng of u. Wish u were here watchn the NYC skyline wth me. Xx**

Smiling to herself, she walks back to her classroom.

* * *

><p>Arthur rubs his eyes and re-reads the reports as the PI jet takes them home from New York. So far, so good. He is tired, grouchy, and thinking of his bed. Thankfully, Merlin is still asleep snoring loudly with his mouth wide open in a highly unattractive manner so he can't bug him with the tapping, humming, or incessant conversation.<p>

Arthur has a fleeting evil thought of snapping a picture with his phone and then forwarding it to Gwaine who can always be counted on to do something creative and comical with it.

Unfortunately, there is a sudden jolt as they hit a patch of turbulence and this wakes Merlin up so there is no time to do anything except laugh at his clumsiness as he attempts to smooth his mop down and wipe away the drool.

"What's so funny?!" Merlin snaps, rummaging through his jacket pockets and letting out a huge yawn.

Arthur shrugs and puts away his papers, leaning back in his chair.

Merlin looks over at him, and then chucks him a mini Mars bar, before breaking his own open.

They are both quiet as they eat their chocolate, and then Arthur puts his down.

"Merlin…? How did you know that…that you were ready?" he asks slowly, embarrassed.

Merlin stretches out across both seats and takes his time answering.

He has spent the last few days thinking about what he is going to do next, now that he knows Agravaine is in league with that dodgy reporter lady doing something doubly dodgy, but because Gaius has cautioned him to "tread carefully", he is waiting for reinforcements.

Forcing himself to concentrate on what Arthur's talking about…or rather not talking about, he goes for humour.

"Ready for…? Oh my God, you mean…? Are you asking _me_ for 'first time sex advice'? And here I was thinking you haven't needed that sort of thing since you were 15 years old".

Arthur throws his chocolate wrapper at Merlin, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Come on!"

"Okay sorry but you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. My 'read Arthur Pendragon's mind' machine is a bit slow these days – all I have now is 'save-myself-from-Morgana the wedding freak' brain".

"Fine. I meant…with Morgana…How did you know that she was the one? That you were ready to settle down with this person and not…not just…wait a bit?"

Merlin stops grinning and sits up so he is now facing his friend.

"Arthur…what is this really about?"

Arthur shrugs and starts fidgeting with his hands suddenly wishing he'd never raised anything with the all seeing, all talking, and all (so _he_ thinks) knowing Merlin.

"Forget it…I just…Well you know, with things at work being full on and my dad's second surgery tomorrow…I am just wondering if it might be a bit too much for Guinevere to handle..I mean she's got her own career, things she wants to achieve and…I don't know…You know what? Forget I said anything okay?" he turns back to lie down in his chair but Merlin persists.

"Seriously though Arthur…are you sure this is not about you and not Gwen?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asks somewhat sharply.

"Weeeell…as far as I know, she is fine with everything. Except for the fact that you're always busy and you seem to be…kind of avoiding he-"

"I am not! And please don't assume you know what's happening Merlin! Because you don't!"

"Okaaaay…don't bite my head off. I am just trying to hel-"

"Well don't! Sorry I asked, let's just forget it!"

"Okay fine. But…"

"Well go on! Knowing you I won't hear the end of it if you don't get say what you want now."

Silence.

"Merlin…?"

"What? Oh is it finally my turn again? I thought we were back to only hearing you have entire convos with yourself…"

"Okay, I get the point. Please continue Merlin".

"Thank you. What I mean is; you _do_ know your own relationship best Arthur – so you _should _be able to talk to your girlfriend about these things too. Not just me…That's all I'm saying".

"Fine. Got it. Thanks".

* * *

><p>"…Well I could still come down you know? There's no work today…Um…no, I was just…doing some shopping…Arthur that is not true! I <em>do<em> like shopping! Sometimes…No, nothing really special, just stuff…But seriously, I can come down now, meet you at the canteen or come straight up to the surgical unit? Are you sure? Okay well…if you need me, I am only a phone call away. Will you let me know how everything goes? Really? Okay, sure…Later then. Love you…Okay, bye".

Gwen bites her lip and stares at her phone.

**Gwen's POV**

_Don't start. He is worried about his dad. About the second surgery, about what they could find. Yes, so I should be there. With him. Why wouldn't I be? Well..he kind of sounds like he doesn't want anyone around. I know but…You should tell him. I have. Really? Have you told him everything? How you feel about the whole sneaking around thing? Not yet. Why not? Just let him get through this week._

"Alright?" Elyan asks, leaning over the counter.

Nodding, Gwen brings their tea to the lounge table and sits down facing him. He had called her earlier and asked if he could come around to talk. She was glad, it had been a while since they'd had 'brother sister time'.

"Gwennie, I wanted to tell you about this great opportunity that's come up", he begins, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"You remember Richard and Paddy from my platoon?" he asks, waiting for her nod, before going on.

"Well, Richard's dad has a tradie business down in London and he's getting on a bit, wanting to retire. Richard is an IT guy – terrific with setting up wireless security systems and such, but useless with a toolkit. Thing is, Paddy is already a qualified welder and mechanical genius, and you know I majored in electrical wiring and systems at tech and that was what I did in the army. So…Well, we are planning on buying the old man out and starting a security and electronics firm. I know I haven't been home all that long – its barely a year, and I have a wonderful job with PI, but…This is my dream; to be my own boss, to work with my hands, try my hand at running a business…", he stops talking and looks at his sister.

Gwen moves closer and folds into his arms for a bear hug.

"El I am _so_ proud of you. For making it back. And for doing what you want to do", she finally speaks, her voice muffled as she bites back tears of joy for her brother.

"You're not upset with me for leaving? Or for not talking to you about it first?" he asks anxiously.

"No…This is your dream. You have to go for it, and…if mum and dad were still with us, you know they'd say the same thing".

"You can always come with me you know…I will miss you more than you know little sis".

Gwen smiles and shakes her head lightly.

Elyan grins and hugs her again, "I knew you'd say that. Your life is here – you have people who love you here…and I know I am leaving you in good hands".

"So when do you leave then?", she asks him.

"I have already spoken to Arthur off the record, but asked him not to tell you anything, not until I'd had a good think about it, gone through the business plans and such. But now that it's all settled, I intend to leave after the wedding. So you've still got me around to bug you for a while yet!"

He ruffles her hair and she pulls away from him, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Speaking of Arthur…So are you good with everything for his party on Friday?" he asks, settling back to switch the TV on.

Gwen nods,"Yeah pretty much. Hey El? Do you think…it's a good idea to throw him this party? I mean, do you think he'll appreciate it?"

Her brother throws her a sideways look, momentarily forgetting 'Top Gear'.

"Gwennie, you are doing something nice for your boyfriend. He is a busy guy with lots going on. He loves you – jeez, think how I feel, working with him and having to hear about how wonderful you are all the time! Ha ha! Seriously though, he will love it. Stop worrying okay?"

"Okay, yeah".

* * *

><p>Uther takes a sip of his water and waits for the nurse to adjust his pillows and leave before speaking.<p>

"Thank you for being here – both of you…I know you're extremely busy at the office. Arthur…New York?"

Agravaine puts his hand up in protest.

"Uther, you've _just_ had surgery – again. Please do not trouble yourself with work issues. Arthur's trip went well and in good time you may read about it in his trip report. The annual regional conference will begin soon and all is as well as can be expected".

Uther looks at Arthur who nods in agreement and rubs his eyes.

Arthur leans back in his chair and thinks about the events of the day.

_Earlier that day…._

Arthur sat in his office, having just gotten off the phone with Gwen who had wanted to come and sit with him at the hospital.

**Arthur's POV**

_I said no. You said you didn't need her. I didn't! Well you might've well have. That's how it seems now. To whom? Has anyone said anything? Sigh…Arthur, are you blind as well as ridiculously good looking?! What? I just…well, I haven't told father yet about us, and there are people from PI around here, who knows what they'll say?! Someone might tell him…I want to tell him myself. Really? Yes! Okay then, when?! I don't know…When he doesn't have cancer anymore. When he's not weak…Arthur it's okay to be scared for him, for his future…But don't shut her out. I'm not. No you're not. Exactly. No, I don't agree with you, I am just trying to see what an echo sounds like. It's not bad actually. Can you stop it?! What? Second guessing me. I'm not, I am merely thinking about things in wholes, not halves. You should try it. __**Shut**__. __**It**__._

He was still thinking about all these things when the knock on his open door startled him. Looking up he saw Marilyn, his PA hovering in the doorway.

"Hi, sorry…Uh, come in", he smiled and gestured her to a chair.

He watched Marilyn fidget for a few moments before asking her if everything was okay.

"Actually, I came to…to give you my resignation Arthur…", Marilyn's voice trembled a little and Arthur frowned and moved around to sit next to her as she laid a piece of paper on his desk.

"Your resignation? Marilyn…? Well…this is quite unexpected, although, I must admit you have been acting a bit different lately. Is there…is there any way I could convince you to stay? Did something happen? Or perhaps myself or Merlin have done something to offend or –"

"No no! Nothing like that Arthur…You've _always_ been a wonderful boss to me…Merlin and the others too. Its…well, as you know, I have always wanted to travel but never really had the money or time…and my mother was sick for a while and now…Well…"

Arthur put a hand over Marilyn's – which hadn't stopped fidgeting since setting foot in his office.

"Marilyn? Is everything alright? You can tell me you know? I would hate to lose a wonderful asset to our team here. You have been with us a long time and…well, we would be lost without you here, me most of all".

His tone is gentle and Marilyn's eyes fill with tears as she shakes her head vehemently.

"Arthur, I have _loved_ working at PI all these years, and watching you grow up into the mature and sound young man you are today. It's just…time for me to move on. Travel, visit friends and family abroad, and start afresh. I've already lodged my paperwork with HR, but I wanted to tell you in person and deliver my letter to your desk first thing today. My mind's made up."

Arthur sighed and smiled grimly as Marilyn reached over and hugged him tightly.

As she walked towards the door to leave, she suddenly turned around and said to him in a quiet but steady tone, "Arthur? If I may give you a little advice?"

He nodded at her, "Please".

She smiled at him fondly, "You make all of us proud Arthur but you must remember to trust your instincts. They will always give you insight about things, places and…people".

With that, she nodded and closed his door leaving Arthur sitting there wondering what she had meant by that statement.

_Presently..._

"Arthur…?" Uther calls him allowing him to come back to the present time.

He looks up at his father, still weak but at least coherent. Agravaine looks at him with raised eyebrows.

Arthur shakes his head and sits up straighter.

"Sorry…Uh Father, Marilyn resigned this morning".

"_Resigned_?! Marilyn? Why? I hope you convinced her to stay on! Arthur I swear, that woman runs your department singlehandedly", Uther frowns, not even trying to hide his surprise.

Arthur nods, "I know and I was as shocked as you. I asked her if there was something I could do, and I did ask her if she would reconsider but she told me she needed a fresh start somewhere. Her mind was made up so that's that…unfortunately", he explained.

Agravaine hides a smirk behind his hand, and then clearing his throat, shrugs.

"What a pity Arthur, I know she has been with PI for many years. But…you know, she is still young enough to try new things", he drawls consolingly as Uther nods slowly, lying back down in his bed.

Thank goodness the silly cow has left. I didn't see that coming, Agravaine thinks to himself. Just as well I spoke to her again last week to remind her about the consequences of her telling someone. Not that it matters much, she outlived her usefulness anyway and if things are going the way I believe they will now, it's time to kick this plan into gear.

"Arthur and Agravaine, I won't know about my results 'til the end of the week at least but…the reason I called you here is to tell you that, even if the cancer…comes back, I will still be back, and will resume my duties-as well as I can but…Arthur?", he pauses and turns towards his son, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"Son…for so long I have kept you on a tight leash because…well because I felt you needed more time but I see that in doing so, it prevented me from seeing how well you've done and more so since I left. Therefore…if all goes to plan, and there are no serious fuck ups (pardon my language) in the foreseeable future, and you continue on this path, you will be soon ready to take over from me, and I – and your uncle, are committed to ensuring this happens soon- within the next two years soon".

Arthur looks at his father who is smiling and nodding, then his uncle who also nods, although slower and not as enthusiastic it seems.

"Father I…? Are you sure that I am ready?" he asks slowly.

Uther nods and lies back down, clearly exhausted.

"Yes, no more mollycoddling. You are ready. Now, both of you please get out of here so I can get some rest".

Grinning, Arthur squeezes his father's shoulder and gets up, following his uncle out of the room.

**Arthur's POV**

_I am happy…you should be. I am…This is what I've waited to hear – that he thinks I can do this. That I can be ready to take over someday soon, with his help…But…But? I feel like…like I could still let him down...Well, life is like that; you can't have everything, neither can he. I don't want him to be sick...No of course not, he's your dad after all. Wait, what does __**that**__ mean? It means you should still be able to live the life you want. Can I? Can someone in my position truly ever do that? You shouldn't shut your girlfriend out. Gwen deserves better. I know she does. So do you. Yeah, I guess…_

Arthur looks at his watch; he knows he can still meet up with Gwen and get something to eat, maybe back at his place. He wants to be with her, so he calls her.

He is just hanging up the phone and still smiling at something she's said when he feels someone touching his shoulder.

"Arthur my boy, might I have a quick word?" Agravaine drawls, inclining his head towards the sofa.

Arthur sits down and waits for his uncle to speak.

"Well...you and I certainly have our work cut out for us don't we? I must say…your father certainly has high hopes for you and the future of this company…" he lets his words take effect.

Arthur nods slowly, "Yes…I am ready – I think..." his voice trails off.

Agravaine leans closer towards him, "You mustn't _think about it_ Arthur, you either are or you aren't! You know that this means a whole new level of responsibility, status, and…priorities. And I don't just mean the in an official capacity either".

Arthur frowns, "I get that Uncle, but…my life should not be on trial or on a pedestal here. I am just a man, after all – who has a life outside of work too. Surely that will be the same?"

Agravaine smiles and gives him a serious look, "Arthur…you and I both know that once you take up that office, your life – private and public will _never _be the same again. You have to ask yourself how much you are willing to forgo to do this. I…hear things…about a certain lady you are keeping company with?"

Arthur looks at him sharply, "What have you heard? I can assure you well enough that it's _nothing_ tawdry Uncle. We're very happy together and she's a lovely girl who-"

"I'm sure she's lovely Arthur, I don't doubt it. But…will you really be able to have the life you are destined for with someone so…different? I hate to say these things to you Son, because I know what it's like – I was young once too, but how will she - or you cope? You need to ask yourself these hard questions. If you cannot, then you know what you must do".

He gives Arthur an apologetic look and patting his arm, gets up and walks away.

For the second time today, Arthur Pendragon is left alone to ponder the thoughts crashing through his brain.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been quiet all evening, something he'd been a lot of lately. They had eaten pasta, talked about Uther's results, Elyan and Marilyn leaving the company, a bit about the benefit plans, and how Merlin was threatening to move in with Arthur because wedding fever had taken over his house and kidnapped his fiancée.<p>

Gwen finishes brushing her teeth and then switching off the light, makes her way into Arthur's bedroom where he is lying in bed, but has already switching his laptop on. He puts it aside when he sees her and smiles sheepishly.

"Working…now?" she asks as she climbs in next to him, moving closer towards him as he puts his arm around her.

He looks down at her apologetically, "Sorry…I won't be long, I just need to send some documents before the regional meetings start tomorrow…".

Gwen smiles at him, and kisses his bare shoulder as she leans against him.

"It's okay…I am just so happy we're together right now. I know you're busy and it's been crazy with the benefit but I feel like it's been _so_ long since we've had some time alone…Don't you think so?"

Arthur nods and smiles down at her, kissing her lips, but moving swiftly away as she tries to deepen the kiss, before reaching for his laptop.

"I'll just go into my office for a bit okay? So you can get some beauty sleep", he offers, already getting up with the computer.

"I'll see you in a bit, promise", he calls over his shoulder, trying not to sound as guilty as he feels. He saw the look of regret when he turned away from her.

Gwen nods at his retreating back and then she rolls over, biting down on her confusion as he switches the light off on his way out.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, downtown at a dingy pub that Gwaine obviously picked…<em>

"Sooo is there a reason you sent us a weird text to meet you in some dodgy looking place that I am sure your fellow countryman – yes Gwaine, I _am_ looking at you, suggested we all meet up in at such a late hour?"

Lancelot asks the question the rest of the group have already asked him. Ten times.

Gwaine grins and raises his glass, already making eye contact with two ladies in the corner smiling back at him.

Merlin bites down on a smart reply, thinking that, perhaps his choice of 'reinforcements' was a tad optimistic at this rate.

Leon, Percival, and Elyan return from the bar and take a seat across from him, Gwaine and Lancelot.

"I asked you all to come tonight because…well we all know that something weird has been going on at PI since Agravaine happened on the scene and-"

"'Something weird'? Uh, _understatement_! That man is as dodgy as Lance Armstrong rocking up to an anti-steroids convention!" Gwaine interjects loudly.

Elyan nods in agreement, "Agree. Okay, so…Merlin what _aren't_ you telling us?"

Merlin sighs, then tells them about what he and Gaius have suspected all along, and that they know Agravaine has been using Arthur's PA to get inside info, and the stunt he pulled a couple of weeks ago at the press conference and his connection to Jena Harders and her newspaper.

Percival lets out a low whistle and looks at his friend in surprise.

"Merlin…that's a lot of stuff to be going on all at once. What is he playing at?" he asks.

Merlin shrugs and leans closer towards his friends.

"That's why you all are here. We – Gaius and I are too close; I know he is watching us and is always on his best behavior when either of us is around. We need more info so-"

Lancelot cuts him off, "We go after his contacts. Like Marilyn and whoever else he's using".

"Exactly. I guess you will hear tomorrow, but, well Marilyn quit today. Either she was coerced by Agravaine cos of what he has on her or…maybe she just had enough. Either way, we need to talk to her, maybe she will finally be able to fess up now that she's left the organization…And-"

"Eureka!" Gwaine exclaims excitedly, elbowing Leon hard in the eye at the same time.

"Ow! Gwaine! _Please_ don't take my eye out, I kind of need it to see what sort of food I cook", he complains, as he rubs his eye.

"Sorry mate", Gwaine replies cheerfully, "Here's what I reckon; while you gang are checking out Marilyn, someone should get in with that reporter lady…What sort of info do you think Agravaine's been feeding 'er? More importantly, what are they gonna _do_ with it? I think it's _pretty_ obvious what I need to do then isn't it?"

He pauses for effect and drains his glass while the others look at each other and shrug.

"Uh…Maybe go back to drinking pale ale instead of stout the day before a big meeting?" Merlin asks sarcastically, wishing he'd just asked them to meet at his house. At least there Morgana controlled the alcohol cupboard and even Gwaine couldn't sway her with his charms.

Gwaine wipes his mouth and grins broadly, "No you feckin' eejits! Undercover! I meant I am volunteering to go undercover and find out what the reporter is doing with the dodgy uncle!"

Elyan nods, "It's not a bad idea Merlin…Oh come on, he couldn't do much worse than the rest of us could he? Plus…you've said so yourself…Think of what we could find out?"

Gwaine nods enthusiastically, "Yep, that's right lads; the 'ladies man' of this group is about to get some answers".

His friends choke back their laughter and Leon rolls his eyes good naturedly.

"_What_?! That's what they all call me!" Gwaine protests.

"Er no….that's actually what _you_ call yourself…"

"M'eh; tomato tomaytoe.."

"Right, getting back to the matter at hand", Merlin interrupts.

"Wait, what about Arthur? What do we say to him? I mean, does he really not know that something could be going on with his company right under his nose?" Lancelot asks Merlin quietly.

Merlin shrugs, "I don't think so. Arthur is up to here with everything, plus his dad being ill…It's not something I care to share with him now, not while we don't know much. So…are we all in? We need to do more digging into his businesses too…You never know.."

They all nod their heads in agreement and clink their glasses.

"Gwaine?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Please don't be yourself and screw up!"

"Mate, I am like Ireland's answer to James Bond alright?! You've got _nothing_ to worry about."

"Uh Gwaine…?"

"Yeah Leon?"

"Ireland's already _had_ a James Bond…"

"Well…Oh _sod off_ El! Brosnan doesn't count – he hasn't lived there for donkey's years!"

Merlin joins in the laughter and settles back as the boys order another round.

Finally they are going to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: K so…things are happening; Elyan's moving on, Aggy is still around (sorry folks, don't worry – I _do_ have a plan for him), 'the boys are back in town' (sorry…excuse the song lyrics) – including Lancelot ;) Thanks once again for the follows, faves, reviews, and support; it's awesome! xx IslandGem**


	37. The One With Promises

**Summary:** This is the story of how Arthur and Guinevere first met told as a modern fiction so there's a fair bit of AU and OOC. Multi chapters and rated T just in case. In this one there's good ol' Uncle Aggy doing what he does best, some angst, some fluffy puppy (and borderline PG13) stuff, Arthur being...well I'll just shut up and let you get on with it.

**AN: Italics denote POV and Real Time is in normal font so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews. I apologise for the lateness in the update. I was travelling and then came back and yeah...life happened. Cheers for being patient folks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The One With Promises<strong>

Gwen stifles a yawn and tries to focus on what Morgana is talking about. The regional PI management conference function is in full swing, and since Sophie is away, Elyan has invited her as his date for the evening. Morgana is here with Merlin and Arthur…well her boyfriend is here alone. Somewhere, amongst this large crowd of suits and expensive cocktail dresses, networking…talking shop.

They've spoken briefly tonight. He had pulled her into a corner near the restrooms and kissed her, telling her she looked lovely in her dress. He had held her hand and told her he was sorry they couldn't spend time together because he had some clients here and he had to talk shop or something like that. Then he was gone, and she was with her friends – and their dates. She is happy that she can spend time with Elyan before he moves to London and she knows that it should be okay…

**Gwen's POV**

_He's just not…around…Literally (and emotionally). Come on, that's not fair. He's got so much on his plate. His dad..The company..This conference..So do you! The benefit is coming up soon. You are busy but you __**make**__ time. How long are you going to do this hiding and dating the scenes thing? It's not like he's Prince Harry and you're the barmaid at the closest bar to the barracks! Gee…thanks…No more stalling. Talk to him about it! Yes. I will! Just…not now. Why? Why not now? Because…Just not now._

She tries to focus on what her friend is saying about the wedding instead. _That_ was happening soon too. Morgs and Merlin (well secretly, everyone knows it's the first M calling the shots and the second M being a bit scared and therefore intelligent enough to let it be) aren't so fussed about traditional details and waiting for ages. A very efficient wedding planner had been hired the day after "The profiterole proposal" (as Gwaine jokingly labeled it) and they were getting married in two month's time at a seaside inn. The dress and bridesmaids outfits were sorted, as were the groom and his party's outfits – Arthur had told her how Merlin was practically in tears after Morgana had put a stop to his idea of wearing an electric blue suit and purple suede boots. Gwen, Alice, Elena, and Hunith – Merlin's mum are putting together the favours and table settings themselves.

"What about your mum Morgs?" Gwen asks softly and watches as Morgana's green eyes cloud for a second before she shrugs slightly.

"Well…I sent her an invite…and then called her last week to check and…Well _you_ know Fiona? She said she received it and she offered her congratulations and said if she and Hubby No.4 were not too busy with his polo engagements that they'd swing by, " her voice sounds light and casual, but Gwen knows better.

She sighs and pats her friend's arm sympathetically, smiling at her.

"So she may not even come to her _own_ daughter's wedding? Oh sweetie…", Gwen can't help feeling a bit guilty. Here she is whining about herself and she hasn't even thought about how her best friend must be feeling about her neglectful mother. Fiona Le Fay had always been that way and almost thirty years later, she still had the power to make Morgana feel the sting.

Elyan who had been quietly scoffing down canapés and nursing a beer bottle puts his arm around Morgana and pulls her closer towards him.

"_We_ will be there for you on your big day Morgs and we are here now", he states firmly.

Morgana looks up at him and smiles gratefully.

"I know. You guys have _always_ been there for me. That's why I asked you to stand in…for my dad El. And to give me away".

Elyan smiles and her and kisses her cheek.

"And it would be my honour Morgs. Your dad would've been proud of you. Merlin is a good man and he will make you happy. Well he'd better. If not, I might have to test out that new cricket bat you got me for my birthday last year..Joking! Only joking" he adds when he sees the look Gwen throws him.

"Well…if you ladies will excuse me, I'm wanted at the bar", he turns to leave.

Morgana rolls her eyes at Gwen who grins back.

"Yeah okay, you don't have to speak in code. We know that means 'have a drink with the boys' El", Gwen jokes.

Elyan pauses and shakes his head, "Er…yeah, that's what I meant. A drink with the boys".

He smiles and walks off.

Gwen and Morgana watch him talking quietly at the corner of the large bar with Percival, Lancelot, Merlin, and Gwaine. Merlin seems to be disagreeing with something Gwaine has said. None of them are drinking anything though.

Morgana frowns slightly and raises her eyebrow at Gwen who shrugs.

"Yeah…they met up yesterday too. It was pretty late when Merlin got back. I was already asleep. I wonder what they're up too…", Morgana muses before looking back at Gwen and catches her looking over at Arthur who is talking animatedly with a bunch of old men in tuxes. Or rather, trying not to look as if she is.

Morgana clears her throat.

"So…I take it…as far as all the bigwigs here know you are only Elyan Leodegrance's baby sister..?" she asks dryly.

It is enough for Gwen to turn back and shrug indifferently before taking a sip of her wine.

"It's been…a busy couple of weeks Morgs.." she offers.

Morgana snorts into her own glass.

"A busy couple of months more like it", she mutters.

Gwen sighs in frustration and almost glares at her.

"Morgs…! Not _here_..Not now.." her voice trails off when she sees her friend's green eyes widen in surprise at her response.

Struggling to sound calmer than she feels and knowing that Morgana will press it if she can see how agitated she really feels, Gwen takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I mean…I know..You're not saying anything I haven't already said to myself. But…we _will_ talk. I want to…Just not yet. Okay? So please…let's not talk about it here". She smiles faintly at her friend and thankfully Morgana lets it go by giving her a nod and then changes the subject to talk about the surprise birthday party tomorrow night.

Gwen half listens and tries not to watch as Arthur moves around the room greeting people and her heart, which she was so sure couldn't ever doubt the solidity of their relationship begins to sink ever so slightly as she notices how he speaks to people and how they respond to him. He commands the room and his audience. It's almost like…well watching a younger, less scary Uther Pendragon in action.

**Gwen's POV**

_This is his world…So? So…do I..? How can I..? Guinevere Marie Leodegrance stop right now. You're upset. You're stressed…And possibly overdramatic. Am I? Look at him. So? Look at me…Oh shut up and give yourself a break. You need to be sensible and talk to him. Yes! I get it! Do you? Really? Yes…_

"Wow…You look amazing Gwen", a voice exclaims near her. Turning slightly she notices Lancelot standing in front of her smiling broadly.

Trying not to blush she shakes her head and gestures down to her dress.

"Stop it…Do you think anyone notices that my dress is an off-the-rack item from a nationwide chain?" she quips.

He grins and joins her as Morgana tells the two of them she is off to check on Merlin and make sure Gwaine hasn't worked out a way for them to stay glued to the bar.

"Would you really care if they did?" he asks handing her another glass of wine after the waiter moves on.

She shakes her head and clinks her new glass with his.

"No, not really", she says and they both laugh and chat for a bit.

Gwen looks back in Arthur's direction and watches as he greets a very attractive brunette wearing a lovely emerald green strapless dress. Arthur's laughter and charming voice can be heard all the way here and Gwen doesn't miss the way the young woman looks totally engaged in what he is saying. They obviously know each other from somewhere else, and seem at ease with each other here.

Lancelot stops talking as he notices Gwen's expression change from relaxed to stiff and he follows her gaze.

"Have you seen the sculptures?" he asks her.

She focuses her attention back to him and plasters a smile on her face.

The function is being held at the Camelot Fine Arts Museum and the current exhibition consists of iron sculptures which are being displayed in the extensive gardens outside.

"No I haven't. I'd love to see them though. Shall we?"

Nodding he lets her lead them out.

Agravaine, who is standing with Arthur by this time, notices them leaving and makes a quiet remark to Arthur.

"Well it's nice to see Lancelot having fun isn't it Arthur? That man works much too hard – just like you".

Arthur looks up in the direction Agravaine is facing and notices Gwen leading Lancelot towards the exit. He frowns for half a moment as a fleeting guilty thought that his lovely girlfriend is here and he hasn't even had a chance to be with her, before one of the senior executives talks about the merger and he has to focus on the conversation at hand.

He mentally promises himself he will talk to her soon enough.

Agravaine smiles and moves off, towards the restrooms, pulling out his cell phone.

Gwen and Lancelot walk around and check out the sculptures. Some of them are lovely, some are odd, and some they just don't get. Eventually they end up standing in an alcove overlooking the garden and finish their drinks.

"So…how are you? I mean…since Arthur's dad went to hospital and…Well, I noticed tonight and the other day when we all had brunch…you seemed kind of…down", Lancelot says, looking at Gwen as she leans against the railing.

Sighing she smiles at him, "Everything's fine with me…I mean, work is busy. We have our school's anniversary benefit coming up soon so that takes up most of my time. But…I guess, I worry about Arthur..about how he's doing…Sorry, I mean…It's not that there's anything to worry about – I mean, not about us, but…Okay..I sound weird don't I?"

Lancelot smiles and shakes his head.

"No…Just worried – for him. That's normal. When we care about people, we worry and sometimes, it's good to talk to others about it.._If_ that's something you want to do..I mean, I know I am not here all the time like El or Morgana but…you can talk to me about…stuff. Arthur is my boss…and we're friends too but…so are you and I and I like to think you lead me to him. Okay, that totally sounded like a line from a Julia Roberts movie but you get the picture right?"

Gwen laughs at that comment and nods her head.

She reaches out and touches his arm.

"Thanks Lance…I am glad you're here. I've missed talking to you".

He grins and pulls her in for a hug.

"Anytime Gwen. Now come on, Arthur may be busy with his function but…I bet you he's already noticed you're not around and soon will be discretely looking around for you".

Gwen pulls away and gives him a doubtful look.

"Look Gwen…You may think that Arthur doesn't care about making things work between you two but…trust me, he does. You just need to talk to him - again".

Nodding at him, this time she follows him back into the reception room to join the others.

They don't see or hear the clicks from a long lens hidden in the shrubbery in the museum gardens.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's Surprise Birhday, present day...<em>

"Okay guys! He's on his way! Five minutes and he'll be here. Merlin you'd better get out there and wait. _Don't_ give me that look! Just give him the lines you rehearsed and he won't suspect anything. Merlin Go!"

Gwen is a little frazzled. Everything's ready. Everyone's here. She just hopes he's in a better mood today than last night.

She thinks back to the conversation they'd had later when they'd met up at at Elena and Leon's bistro for a late dinner with the others.

* * *

><p><em>The previous night, after the PI function….<em>

Standing on the waterfront dining area looking out at the lights in the distance, for a brief moment Gwen felt like nothing had changed in the last few months between them.

"Guinevere…I wish we could stand like this forever.." Arthur's voice was slightly muffled as he buried his face in her curls, breathing in that scent he loved. His arms enfolding her and she had leant back into the embrace.

"I know", she half sighs.

Eventually, she turned around so she was facing him and he grabbed her hands, kissing her palms slowly.

"What say you and I make up some half hearted attempt excuse about being tired and leave? Go back to yours and-"

"Arthur we need to talk", Gwen blurted out the sentence and he stopped kissing her hands and moved back a bit to look at her.

"Okaaaay…Wait. You mean…now?" he sounded slightly confused but seeing the serious look on her face, straightened up and stood next to her.

"I just…I know things have been hectic and since you found out about your father…You've been so busy and so have I but…Arthur…I don't want to feel like…like we're being dishonest and tonight…I don't know..It made me uncomfortable".

He nodded slowly and took his time answering.

"Guinevere…I know we discussed this – even before I found out about my dad's condition..The whole needing to be discreet thing…and now…well you know what he's said about my taking over soon. Its just..there's so much going on.. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable and you _know_ you are not some passing fancy. I want this…I want us. But –"

"Arthur…I know that. I get the discreet thing. What I don't like is that your father is still in the dark about us…You said yourself that your relationship is better now. That at least you've gotten to spend time with him these past few months and with work sorting itself out, I don't know…Why can't we tell him?"

Arthur let out a sigh of irritation and ran a hand through his hair. Gwen could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Guinevere…I will..It's just…I am waiting for the right time. You're right…If we want to do this properly then of course I have to tell him but…well we haven't gotten his results back yet and…please just…trust me. Okay?"

Gwen sighed, and paused before looking at him and seeing his expression; she smiled and then reached for his hand. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly.

She responded to the kiss and pulled him closer.

"_Fine_ Pendragon. But…don't leave it too long. Please?"she relented, trying to sound tougher than she actually felt while he continued to kiss her along her neckline now.

"Oi! This is a respectable place! Get a room!" Gwaine's voice was loud (and annoying) enough to stop Arthur and he grinned sheepishly as Gwen flushed.

"So…next week's the benefit. I heard my father saying he wants to be there as well. He's been cleared for it by his doctor so that's good. And I of course, will be there playing the loving, supportive boyfriend of course. I will tell him soon Guinevere. I promise", Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nudged her.

Gwen smiled at him and nodded.

Kissing her one last time, he moved over to where Gwaine and Merlin are already arguing about what pizza toppings to get.

**Gwen's POV**

_Well at least we've talked about it. Riiight…__**That's**__ what constitutes a talk? Well it was…For a bit…Yeah until he stopped it. He did not. Okay he didn't. It'll be fine. We can do this. I can do this._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's Surprise Birhday, present day...<em>

"Gwen?!"

She is jolted out of her thoughts back into the present when she hears Morgana whispering loudly at her to get down. Arthur must be here.

She crouches down in front of the kitchen counter and listens as Merlin and Arthur walk into the house arguing loudly about who should host the Star Trek marathon since Hulu are offering free episodes in honour of Patrick Stewart's birthday.

Gwaine, who is huddled next to Gwen, snorts and can't resist making a comment.

"They are _perfect_ for each other. You and Morgs are wasted on those two gits". He is rewarded by a sharp jab in the ribs by Gwen and he falls silent.

The doors open and both men fall silent.

"Merlin…? Why are all the lights off? Where is Morgana? Don't tell me…You've spent all your money on the wedding, the power company have cut your electricity off and this is your overdramatic way of telling me you need a loan to tide you over-"

Everyone jumps up as Leon switches the lights back on and shouts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Arthur looks shocked for a split second then starts laughing as everyone joins in. He turns and punches Merlin in the arm.

"Owww! Arthur…pleeease don't use _all_ of your strength on those friendly punches of yours!" he grimaces, rubbing his shoulder.

Arthur guffaws and moves away from Merlin to greet his friends.

"Merlin that wasn't all my strength. You just need to come to the terms with the fact that you're a weakling", he remarks over his shoulder.

Merlin glowers at his retreating back.

"Thirty years on and he is _still _a dollop head".

* * *

><p>"So have I mentioned how amazing you are Guinevere?"<p>

Arthur calls out to her as he pulls his singlet off and gets into Gwen's bed.

She is still in the bathroom and he hears her laugh before responding.

"Once or twice. Really though…this was from _all of us_. We wanted you to have a nice evening…I hope you had a good time."

"Tonight was really unexpected and _very_ cool. Don't tell him this but…Gwaine's special punch was actually drinkable and I know I won't be walking around tomorrow feeling like I can't open my eyes for longer than two seconds. Did you _see_ Merlin? Pretending he didn't know all the words to that Taylor Smith song…what was it? 'Twenty Two' or something totally idiotic like that? He doesn't know your brother and Percy took a video of it and it's probably already on YouTube as we speak."

Gwen walks into the room, wearing a pale blue silk robe he's never seen her wearing before, and her hair is down, all curly and unruly. Just the way he loves it.

He watches as she walks over to the bed and grins in surprise when she straddles him.

Laughing again, she bends down and kisses him lightly.

"Yes, the punch was harmless. You lot have meetings this month so no point getting smashed the first week your mates are all in town is there? Oh and FYI, its Taylor _Swift_. We were all hoping you had a great night though..I mean..it's been so busy lately and I _did_ want to do something for your birthday – thirty is a milestone Arthur…So it had to be special".

Arthur kisses her fingers and looks up at her.

"Mmm…yes it is…But it's also halfway to sixty…God…Now _there's_ a scary thought. And for the record, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the fantastic gift Guinevere. Really..", he tries to pull her down towards him again but she restrains him with one hand.

"Weeell the party was a joint present. I still have to give you mine actually..", she replies, somewhat coyly.

Arthur raises an eyebrow and looks around the room expectantly.

Shaking her head, she bites her lip and suddenly feels a bit shy. Then, she pushes aside one side of the robe and he can see the strap of what looks like a plum coloured bra strap.

He whoops, then grins and pumps his hand in the air as Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Wow…If _this_ is what happens when it's my birthday, I wonder what I'll 'get' at Christmas time", he quips before he pulls her down and she giggles as he rolls her over so he is now on top.

"But seriously Guinevere…You _are_ amazing and…all mine", he murmurs as he kisses her slowly.

And there's no more talking after that.

* * *

><p><em>A week later at the school benefit….<em>

"What? Oh Arthur…really?! No one else can attend for you? Yes he's already here. In the library doing a tour with the principal and other guests. Not even for ten minutes…No. No! No I 'm not yelling, I just…I get it. _Yes_. So you've said. No, I understand. Sure. Okay then. Okay…Bye.."

Gwen sighs and puts her phone in her pocket, biting down on her bottom lip she shakes her head.

**Gwen's POV**

_You know, looking at a silent phone will not help you stave off the tears. Nope, this is not a crying matter. I'm just…annoyed. Oh come on, be honest with yourself for goodness sake. Okay fine, I am pissed! I seem to be making excuse after excuse for him and for what?! He has barely seen you since his birthday, nor has he contacted much…and you know he hasn't told his dad about you two…Gwen…calm down. Calm down?! You just told me to let it all out and now you tell me to calm down?! No…let it all out but…think about what you're saying. About why you're saying it. I love him…I do..But? But…I wonder…Geez I spend so much time wondering I don't know anymore. Oh crap, there's Mrs. Riggs…I'd better go. No point thinking about it now, I have a job to do here. _

"…And it is with great pleasure that I invite our special guest today Mr. Uther Pendragon to come up and say a few words before we open the newly refurbished Arts and Crafts Centre. Please welcome Mr. Pendragon everyone", the school principal claps her hands and the crowd joins in.

Gwen is standing near the back with other staff members and watches as Uther walks stiffly to the front. She also notices Agravaine moving to stand behind him and she grimaces inwardly.

She also spots Lancelot standing with Gaius and she gives them a discreet wave before tuning in to what Uther is saying.

"…on behalf of my son Arthur Pendragon who sends his deepest apologies for being away today. We are extremely proud to be associated with an institution such as The Camelot Central Learning Centre which has been serving the local communities in our city for the past thirty years. This place is also special to my family because…well, my late wife Ygraine Du Bois-Pendragon was friends with the founding principal the late Mrs. Carol Downer. They…shared many common interests and when Carol came to her with a proposal to start a school in her old neighbourhood, Ygraine didn't hesitate to get it up and running. She was a very talented sculptor and painter and it was her idea to turn the old corner shed into an Arts & Crafts Centre for the local kids. She would come here every day to oversee the renovations and even taught for awhile. Before she….passed away, she made a promise that she-and I would continue to support this worthy cause. Therefore, I am honoured to be here to share in this event with all of you, and I would like to encourage the school, the board, the students, faculty, and this community to continue to use and maintain this centre for future generations to come. Thank you".

Unexpectedly, Gwen can feel a lump forming in her throat after he finishes his brief speech. She could see the sadness etched on his face as he talked about his wife and her work at this school. She thinks of Arthur and how he might've felt if he'd been here. She lets out a sigh of frustration and shakes away thoughts of him.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments after hanging up the phone with Gwen…<em>

Arthur stares down at his phone then puts it back on the table.

**Arthur's POV**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Why don't you just add an "I am a" in front of that word eh? What? Why? You know why. Oh give it up. This is __**work**__. This is what CEOs of global companies do. They work. __**All**__ the time. This is my life now. If I am going to be running this company in-blah blah blah. Monologue time. Don't be rude. No sorry, its time to face facts. Question: You told Gwen you would be there today for their benefit. Yes? Yes I did. Question: You did not go. Yes? Yes…Question: Instead you are going to attend a business lunch meeting that – (weirdly enough, your uncle arranged without telling you) which you __**could**__ have rescheduled for later no? Yes but- No…Just be honest. You are acting like a first class prat right now with your girlfriend and she's probably – no scratch that, very likely __**is**__ mad at you. I know…I feel horrible. Yeah well you need to tell your dad. Be a man! I will! I am telling him tomorrow. The Charity ball is tomorrow night so it all works out. He can't stop me from being with her...It'll be great. It'll all…be great. I can still go…Go where? To the fundraiser. When? After this! I can…This is just a lunch meeting. It won't take forever. Riiiight…Okay then. Oh crap! She's here. _

He stands up to greet the person as they walk over to his table.

"Arthur! It's so nice of you to take this meeting with me today at short notice. Your uncle Agravaine insisted that you would be here so I decided to chance it", she offers up her cheek for him to kiss before he pulls the chair out for her to sit.

"Mithian Ross we have known each other a long time, there is no need to apologise. We needed to talk more about the partnership agreement at some point soon any way", Arthur answers with a polite smile.

From across the road, seated in a nondescript car, a reporter and photographer sit and watch the whole scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't maim me for making Arthur a...(fill your own space). He's human...so yeah, he will do something silly BUT to be fair to him, his uncle is kind of helping him along in his FAIL so...Cheers for reading and please let me know what y'all think. Oh and in case any of you are Law&Order UK fans, I've written something on that page here on FFnet called 'The Unconventional Likeness of Love (and everything in between)" and let me know what you think. Okay, shameless self-plugging over. Next chapter will be up soon :)**


	38. The One With Reactions

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews, faves, and follows. I love getting msgs from people who've just found the story too, that's the cool thing about FF - there's so much stuff to read out there! Lovin' all the comments and I take note of all the Arthur angst right now. Sorry...I love him too but...yeah :) Special shout out to Sherri who also took time to read my Law&Order UK fic - you're right, not too many reviews in general in that fandom which is sad 'cos there are some really good fics on it :) Hope y'all enjoy the update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The One With Reactions<strong>

_Later the same day, at the school benefit…_

Arthur sprints from the car towards the field where the booths and stage are set up. The whole school looks really nicely decorated and there are so many people. He can see Gaius and Alice standing with Elyan, Sophie, and Morgana. Near the food tents, Lancelot is laughing at Merlin who's trying to stuff a whole candy apple into his mouth. They are all watching the student's performances on the stage.

Arthur scans the crowd, looking for Gwen and then spots her standing on the side of the stage with some other teachers.

"…She's a very cool lady who can dance a mean robot, tell funny jokes, and yeah, she's a pretty good teacher too. So we'd like to ask Ms Gwen to come up here and show us how it's done yeah?!" a young man is speaking into the microphone and gesturing over to a very embarrassed Gwen to join them. The crowd starts to chant as Gwen protests and laughing, she finally walks up to the stage to join him and other kids.

He hands her a guitar and gestures towards a free microphone and a stool for her to sit on next to where he is standing, and turns back to the band, giving them a nod.

Arthur watches her smile, and talk quietly to the boy and the other musicians. He feels a sudden swell of pride as he notices the way they all look at her. She's clearly a well liked teacher here.

Laughing she speaks softly into the microphone.

"Okay guys…Now I _know _I lost the bet last week when I said if all of you passed the test I would sing at the benefit, but I didn't think you would actually remember! This one's called "Betty"; sing along if you know it.

Gwen starts to strum the guitar and the other band members join in then she sings the song.

_You got a quick snap-lock on your cold, cold heart  
>You got your Y.S.L. kicks and a red birthmark<br>In the shape of Canada  
>That you try to keep a secret<em>

_You got a quick clack walk and a cold hard stare_  
><em>And if your eyes could talk they'd say they just don't care<em>  
><em>Before they wander off<em>  
><em>To hide inside their sockets<em>

_You've got your scars and you've got your birthmarks_  
><em>You've got Toronto hiding on your hip, honey<em>  
><em>You've got your secrets<em>  
><em>You've got your regrets<em>  
><em>Darling, we all do<em>

_You got a fool-proof plan for a lonely life  
>You won't be no one's daughter and no drunk man's wife<br>If a wife at all  
>It's a silly institution<br>Or so you keep insisting_

_You've got your scars and you've got your birthmarks_  
><em>You've got Toronto hiding on your hip, honey<em>  
><em>You've got your secrets<em>  
><em>You've got your regrets<em>  
><em>Darling, we all do<em>

_You're cool coy, 'bout to stroll, very hip_  
><em>It's you that's hidden by the expectations<em>  
><em>We want to see you, won't you show us where to start?<em>  
><em>You're talking trash with your red liquor lips<em>  
><em>It's you that fickle in the conversation<em>  
><em>Sweet Betty, won't you show us who you are?<em>

_You've got your scars and you've got your birthmarks_  
><em>You've got Toronto hiding on your hip, honey<em>  
><em>You've got your secrets<em>  
><em>You've got your regrets<em>  
><em>Darling, we all do<em>

_You've got a quick snap-lock on your cold, cold heart_

As he watches Gwen and the young man sing and as he listens to the lyrics, Arthur suddenly feels his stomach churn.

**Arthur's POV**

_I've been so-Stupid? Idiotic? Selfish? Prick-ish? Pricki-sh? __**That's**__ not even a word. And I was actually going for 'blind' but I am sensing you've been keeping these adjectives in the brain somewhere to drag out at some point haven't you? Weeeell…No don't answer that! How could I have been so caught up that I didn't notice that Guinevere is feeling lost and confused about what we're doing? I'm __**so**__ proud of her. She's doing what she wants to and she obviously loves her job and the kids. She's an amazing person and I am lucky to have her in my life…She could be with anyone and she chose me. That's right. And I am screwing that up! Also right. Shit! I need to get my shit together! Well, I am having breakfast with Father tomorrow so whatever happens, I am telling him there. And tomorrow night is the Mayor's Charity Ball, Gwen and I are going together…For the first time out in public. Sigh…Wow…she sounds amazing! Her voice…and she can play guitar really well..That's my Guinevere…She's beautiful…Just beautiful._

An hour later Arthur finds her stacking supplies back in the auditorium. He grabs a box and puts it next to the one she's just carried in.

She stops and looks at him before going back to her job.

Arthur leans back against the wall and looks at her.

"Guinevere…"

He doesn't get an answer, just noise from the boxes.

"You did a _great _job today…The fundraising drive seems to have gone really well…You and Mrs. Riggs must be a good team…"

More box white noise.

"You sang and played…amazingly! I finally got to see you and…"

Nothing.

He stands up and moves closer, holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"Okay…I know that I'm-"

"A dick?" she replies hotly, then goes back to stacking boxes.

Arthur grimaces and reaches out; pulling her hands off the box so she stops and faces him.

"_Yes_…I am. And it's not on. I haven't been the best boyfriend in a while and I am sorry…Really, really sorry! Yeah life is busy with work and it got even crazier with Dad being sick but…You and I are the real deal and its time I made it properly – the deal. I know it's been hard on you and I hate that I made you feel that…that you don't matter. You were right; I _should_ be honest with my dad about us. And me not being here today…that's not the guy I want to be. Not with you. This probably doesn't mean much, and I owe you a year's worth of flowers-

"-And ballet tickets, concert tickets, and Premiership seats", Gwen cuts in while she stands with her arms crossed.

"-Ballet tickets, concert tickets, and football tickets too, got it. I know…So…if you're not still ready to chuck me, would you do me the honour of sticking around and being my partner in crime? Guinevere…I want you in my life…Please forgive me?"

Gwen sighs inwardly and then stares at Arthur, studying his face and then she sees the sincerity in his eyes. She nods slowly but moves back a bit.

"_When_ will you be telling your Dad Arthur? You know it's not fair on him for us to just rock up to the Ball in front of everyone. The media…the company…", her voice trails off as Arthur pulls her towards him, shaking his head vehemently.

"Forget about them. I am going to tell him tomorrow at breakfast. Guinevere..no matter _what_ he says – this is right. This is what I want. If you still do I mean…I know I've been a-"

"-Dick?" she finishes for him again, only this time there's a twinkle in her eye.

Arthur smiles and nods, looking down at her.

Waiting.

Gwen nods and allows him to pull her towards him as they hug.

"Fine Pendragon…But seriously, you _can't_ do this. We said we're in, we're in. No more crap okay?" her voice is muffled but she can't stop the smile that comes with it as she breathes in his aftershave and feels his arms tighten around her as he nods into her hair.

"Good. Now I only have one problem left to deal with…", she says quietly, as if she's talking to herself.

Arthur pulls away from her to look at her questioningly.

She shrugs and grins sheepishly.

"I kind of never got around to organizing a dress for tomorrow so…"

They both laugh and she pulls him towards her for a kiss.

Arthur looks a bit surprised, but smiles widely.

"So you want to do this? Tomorrow night I mean? As in go to the Charity Ball as my date tomorrow night? _Still_ I mean?"

Gwen shrugs, and then nods slightly before she pulls him back down for another kiss.

"Oh there you are Arthu- Oh…my apologies…I thought you were taking a tour of the premises…"

Agravaine Du Bois is standing at the doorway looking suitably embarrassed at catching Arthur and Gwen kissing.

Pulling away slowly from Gwen, Arthur smiles at her before turning to his uncle and shakes his head gesturing for him to come in as he grabs Gwen's hand.

"Sorry Uncle. Did you need something?" he asks cheerfully.

Agravaine smiles slyly and moves forward.

"I just wanted to inform you that I am heading back to the office now and to remind you of our five o'clock appointment with our partners…I can take the lead if you prefer to come later..?" his voice trails off as he makes a show of looking at Gwen, then back at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur shakes his head, and still holding hands with Gwen, he gently pulls her forward.

"Guinevere…I would like you to meet my Uncle, Agrvaine Du Bois. Uncle, this is Guinevere Leodegrance, my girlfriend", he says.

Gwen smiles and holds out her hand. Agravaine hesitates for half a second before grabbing it and shaking it firmly with a polite smile on his face.

"How _lovely_ to finally meet you Ms. Leodegrance. It's a pleasure indeed", he replies smoothly.

Gwen, who can't help thinking how clammy his hand is, and feels uncomfortable at the way his expression resembles a half sneer nods and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Du Bois. Please, call me Gwen".

Agravine nods slightly, "Then you must call me Agravaine. Will you be joining us tomorrow evening at the Ball my dear?"

Arthur glances at Gwen who nods and smiles.

"Excellent", Agravaine smirks.

"Guinevere please excuse me? I need to get back to the office now but I'll see you later tonight?"

Nodding at him, Arthur leans down and kisses her once more before giving her hand a squeeze, then he leaves the room.

Agravaine makes a polite half bow to Gwen.

"I look forward to spending more time with you from now on Gwen. 'Til tomorrow then."

Gwen nods, smiling uncertainly as she catches the lightening smirk alight on Agravaine's features before he goes out.

Arthur walks ahead of him to the car park in search of Merlin and Gaius and Agravaine takes advantage of the few moments alone to send a quick text.

**To: JH**

**Message: Status update?**

Minutes later he is sharing a limo ride back to the office with Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin when his phone beeps.

**To: ADB**

**Message: Complete. Hits the stands late tonight.**

Agravaine leans back in his seat and watches his opponents sitting there, talking about how good the benefit was, unaware of anything that is happening and it brings a wide smile to his face.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, at the same dingy pub (blame Gwaine)…<em>

"Merlin come on…You said so yourself, we need to find out what the snake's been up to. This stuff can help!" Elyan can't help sounding exasperated.

It's almost eight and they're all tired after the work do and a full day of meetings.

Merlin sighs and shrugs, "I just…well we know he's dodgy, I just don't want to have to resort to these kind of tactics as well..", his voice trails off as he looks at everyone else's expressions.

Lancelot nudges him, "Merlin…We're not doing anything he wouldn't – and isn't probably already doing. In fact, if you want to keep score about whose doing illegal things I'd say Agravaine is in the lead with that one".

Leon looks around the pub in distaste.

"Question: _Why_ do we always have to meet up here? What's wrong with your hotel room Gwaine? Or your _house_ Merlin?"

They all look at Merlin and Gwaine for a response.

Gwaine looks slightly guilty and shrugs so Merlin rolls his eyes and offers a brief explanation.

"Yeah…no, not our house..Let's just say Gwaine and Morgana had a…'dispute' over the TV the other night so he's sort of banned – for a bit…"

Percival has a cheeky girn on his face.

"How long is 'a bit'?" he asks.

Merlin squirms, recalling the argument again and feeling uncomfortable for having to play ref the other night.

"Morgs said he could come back after the wedding but I reckon she'll be over it in a day or so.."

"Feck off! Morgana had no business kickin' up a fuss over some shite called 'Project Runway' while Premier highlights were on innit?!"

Leon raises an eyebrow at Gwaine but says nothing and Percival winces.

Merlin is impatient and changes the subject.

"Okaaaay…Gwaine Bond? What's been happening? With the reporter?"

They all look expectantly at Gwaine who pulls his chair closer to the table eagerly and pulls out a hefty looking folder from his laptop bag. It is full of pictures, information from the net and papers that look like…bank statements.

The others exchange amused looks and Merlin can't resist making a jest.

"Geez Gwaine….We told you to just _look_ into it, not to become an Irish version of Carrie Mathieson!"

Gwaine ignores the rib and makes a big show of opening the folder.

"Well…I figured that Jena would probably know who I was…not surprising since women tend to _know_ who I am so-"

"Gwaine? Focus!" Percival cuts in impatiently.

"Er right…sorry. Yeah, so since I figure she knows who I am and all that obviously, chatting her up somewhere wouldn't work as she'd smell something was off. Then Percy and I did some digging on her – like places she goes to for fun, etc…and not much came up, then I saw something on her twitter…she isn't that nice to her PA. A young woman named…Tara Linley. She actually makes fun of her on her twitter…like talking about some idiotic thing her assistant did that day, having a laugh about a mistake she made. I pulled Tara Linley's profile off the company website and yep..she's Jena's PA. Seeing as we've seen how Ms. Harders is in mixed company and she kind of resembles a younger, better looking Maleficent, how much do you wanna bet she is ten times nastier in her shop? Look, I know from experience that if you treat your staff like shit, they can turn on you – or at least be encouraged to bad mouth you given half a chance.

So then Percy followed her the other day out of their building and she went to a bar not too far from where they work. When he had a quiet word with the bartender later that evening he told him that she goes there quite a lot – every Friday evening. Not with Jena, she never goes in there. But with other PAs and office nobodies. Since Friday is just around the corner…I will be there of course. To get more information".

No one speaks for a moment, they are all looking at Gwaine with a renewed sense of respect and Merlin grins at him and Percival.

"That's great guys. Good job".

Gwaine smiles proudly and leans back to drink his beer.

"Well El and I have been looking into Agravaine's businesses and his dealings. Not all of them because this guy's been in it for the last thirty years! However, there are a couple of interesting things that at first seemed like nothing of interest except..well El you tell them, you found the information", Lancelot gestures towards his friend.

Elyan continues for him, "Except that it has been happening for the last five years. He's been buying into companies that have been failing. Well failing in the sense they lose product, stocks, shareholders sell up. He comes in and bails them out, but ends up buying them out and through obscure contract clauses, owning their companies. Within the last four years he's acquired five companies this way. The thing is, all these companies were very profitable and-poised as the next lot of Fortune 500 companies until something went wrong and they went belly up".

Lancelot nods and speaks, "The other thing too is that we know that Agravaine represents the Du Bois Estate and owns twenty five percent of the company shares. A substantial amount of course, so he does hold _a lot_ of sway with the board and shareholders. Last night, by chance, I was having a catch up dinner at _Georges Restaurant _with some old uni friends and while we were waiting for the car, we chatted with the friendly valet and he said it's great that us PI executives like to come to Georges. I asked who else he'd seen that week, thinking maybe one of you lot went there, then he says he got a 100 pound tip from Mr. Agravaine Du Bois himself who was dining there two nights ago with Harold Brisk and Andrew Lansbury."

Leon, who has been quietly sitting in the corner, speaks up.

"Wait…aren't Harold Brisk and Andrew Lansbury major shareholders of PI? They sit on the board of directors don't they?"

Gwaine nods, "Yes they are Leon. So why the _hell_ are they having dinner with the Devil then? He doesn't seem like the 'dinner with friends on Fridays' type so…"

Lancelot shrugs, "Look…it could just be a coincidence…But…the companies…the timeframe…Makes you wonder why he's so determined for PI to get into a merger deal with a company that many think will be a risky investment…"

Merlin nods slowly.

"Yeah, Gaius and I have also been trying to look into all the contracts and agreements he's been overseeing since he came to PI..and so far, no joy yet. Also, I can't get hold of Marilyn – her mum says she's away on holiday and she hasn't returned any of my calls or messages…but as I said, I won't stop looking".

Percival shakes his head and looks around the table at his friends, a grim look on his face.

"The guy is up to something. We've got a lead – several leads but yeah…Okay back to what we were talking about before-"

Merlin shakes his head, "No. It's not right – this is illegal and we're not the police with cause. We could get caught. We co-"

Elyan cuts him off, "Merlin we could _also_ get him in the act. Talking, plotting, doing his deals. Look…If we decide to not go this way, all good. But it's a good suggestion and I am happy to hook it up. To run point on this one. But _only_ if we all agree. It's an office bug. We're not doing satellite surveillance on the man! Come on…We're doing this for Arthur…for the company. You said so yourself, the guy is dodgy. We're just…making sure".

Leon frowns and shrugs, "Well, I don't work there but..Arthur is my friend and we did say we'd do some digging. _I_ say do it".

Merlin sighs and nods, "Okay then. Set it up El".

* * *

><p>"Father…? How are you? Really? Well that's good. I hope you didn't let Redmond win because you feel sorry for him! Hahaha! Right..No, actually I am leaving the office now. We did have a merger meeting earlier..yes with the other party. Father I…Well it's just that you tell me I need to be one hundred percent sure about business plans and…well I can't help feeling..Well I know it's <em>just<em> a feeling but..Yes, that would be good. Sure…Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow at _Bailey's_ say half past eight? Great. Good night Father".

Arthur hangs up his phone as the lift doors open. As he walks out, he sees Elyan waiting to get in.

"Hey El..What's up? Thought you had some things to do with Percival and Merlin tonight?"

Elyan looks a bit uncomfortable but then shrugs, gesturing down to his work bag, and smiles.

"Yeah I was but I remembered there's a few things I didn't take since I left early for the benefit at Gwen's school so I had to come back for a bit. Well…I'd better go; I don't want Gwaine to lock himself out of his room again".

He waves hurriedly and the doors close between them.

Arthur shrugs and continues out of the building.

He remembers he is supposed to pick up some takeaway before heading to Gwen's house for a late dinner and then pulls out his phone again to ask whether she wants Chinese or fish'n'chips.

**Arthur's POV**

_I'm relieved today is over. You sound happy. I am happy. Things are good with work. My father sounds well. My girlfriend isn't completely sick of me yet…It's good. Yeah well you still need to do some more groveling. I know and I don't care. It's Guinevere. She's worth it. Good to hear that all is well. Yep. Looks like its Chinese takeout tonight. _

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur has to tear himself away from Gwen to get up and leave. He wants to go for a run and then check his emails before meeting his father for breakfast.<p>

Gwen walks him to the door and pulls him back down for another kiss. He groans and pushes her against the doorway, kissing her hard.

"Do you really have to go?" she says teasingly, her dark eyes shining.

He sighs and caresses her cheek, with an overdramatic pout on his face as she giggles.

"Yeah I do…I'm going to talk to Dad this morning – about us. And tonight…We'll be together and I don't care who sees it".

He kisses her slowly and then she lets him go, watching with an amused look on her face as he walks away whistling, his coat draped over one arm.

* * *

><p>He jogs around the corner to his building and sees his father's chauffeur driven car parked out front, with the driver, Simon waiting in it.<p>

He stops and half waves at Simon, his brow furrowing. The driver nods in greeting and points upwards to his building.

Uther is pacing near the front desk counter while the doorman, Colin looks on uncomfortably.

Arthur smiles at Uther as he enters the foyer, checking his watch to see the time. It's just after eight so he's not running late.

"Father…? I thought-"

"Arthur we need to talk. _Now_", his father's face is stony and he says nothing more.

Arthur knows that look very well. It's the same look he gets when he's furious with Arthur. Or with something at work. At any rate, it's _never_ a good thing.

Nodding silently he leads the way to the lifts as they make their way up to his flat.

Uther doesn't even bother taking off his coat or sitting down when they walk in, he merely slams a newspaper on Arthur's kitchen counter.

Arthur looks at him in surprise.

"What the _hell_ is going on?! No more bullshit! I want answers! _Now_!" he shouts.

Arthur shakes his head in wonder before looking down at the newspaper.

And the front page.

Then he looks back at his father, as he feels like the colour is slowly from his face.

Uther repeats himself, moving closer to Arthur who can't seem to move.

"_What_ the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh nooooo! What's happened?! Poor Arthur...Uther might have another fall with all this stress. Sorry folks..didn't mean to make this chapter so long but it kind of grew legs and ran out of the house, nor did I mean to have a cliffhanger-ish ending. BTW, the song is 'Betty' by Brooke Fraser - great folk artist. Please drop us a line and let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. Next one up soon :)**


	39. The One With Choices

**A/N: Hi Merlinites! I am extremely sorry this update has taken the last few months to appear. Let's just say sometimes sh** happens and we deal with it. However, I would like to say a huge thank you to those of you who are still following this story, and welcome to the new ones that have found it recently. Special shout out to Sharmini for her ongoing virtual hugs. Hope you all enjoy the update xx IslandGem**

**P.S. This one is a bit flashbacky..Hopefully its not too hard to follow and differentiate between the flashbacks and the POVs :) **

**P.P.S Please forgive any little mistakes, I tried my best to get all of them, but this is not beta'd. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: The One With Choices<strong>

_Three weeks later…_

Gwen rubs her eyes and tiredly brushes back her curls. Staring out the staffroom window at the steady rain, she feels that telltale lump forming in her throat and she quickly takes a big gulp of her way too hot green tea.

The burning sensation staves off the tears and it's enough to jolt her back to reality. She walks back towards the coffee table where all the sofas and chairs are.

She smiles faintly at two other female colleagues sitting together, looking at something in that ruddy News_ of the World_ paper. They fall silent when they spot her and then offer her diffident and sympathetic smiles in return. After an awkward moment, both of them make some sort of excuse about having to see to their paperwork, and abruptly get up and leave the room a moment after she sits down, leaving only Mrs. Riggs who sits on an old wooden chair sipping her tea, writing in a notebook, and finishing off her biscuit, not seeming to have noticed a thing.

Gwen sighs and sits down on the newly vacated sofa, nursing her still hot tea, grateful she doesn't have to make small talk with anyone anyway.

**Gwen's POV**

_Don't let it get to you. You know what's real and what's not. Just because people read the tabloids. And gossip, it doesn't mean you have to be sucked into all that. The school is behind you. You have your friends…your family…But you're human. It does hurt that people look at you funny. It shouldn't…But it does. Wait…what…?_

She looks down at the hastily cast off paper lying on the coffee table. She glances at the front page picture, and then moving closer, she picks it up. Arthur Pendragon's face stares up at her, his handsome features highlighted by the camera flashes. His arm is firmly encircled around a very attractive and well dressed woman's waist…The large print is enough to churn her stomach.

**Arthur & Mithian: "**_**We're taking things slow**_**"**

Gwen's brain goes into 'fuck-it-all-mode' as she takes a deep breath before hurriedly turning to page two for the full article.

She curses her fast watery eyes as she struggles to read through it.

"_**Match made in heaven?**_**"** the title asks the reader. It's actually not a very long piece – but unfortunately, it's filled with pictures of them. Gwen recognizes the woman. It's the same beautiful brunette in the green dress from the PI function almost a month ago.

.."_The future heiress of another Fortune 500 Company Ross & Co, attended Cambridge, and the London School of Economics, in between modeling for a few seasons with Burberry and on the runways of Milan and Paris and is no stranger to the glamorous high society lifestyle that the future heir of Pendragon Industries leads. Mithian Ross speaks three languages, and their company is rumoured to be in talks with Pendragon Industries on the possibility of merging for several future projects. _

"_They have __**so**__ much in common, the family couldn't be happier. At this stage they have indicated that they're 'taking things slow'", said a reliable Pendragon source._

_When she's not running the London office, and enjoying hobbies such as horse riding, and competitive skiing, she is also the co-founder of an animal welfare program for mistreated pets in the city"._

"…_the similarities in this couple's background echoes of a match made in heaven, not unlike the love story of Arthur's father Mr. Uther Pendragon and the lovely Ygraine Du Bois over thirty years ago. Only time will tell if business can truly become pleasure, although, it is clear from these early pictures that perhaps it may only be a matter of time before we can expect to hear that these two families become merged on another level_."

Gwen lets out a gasp, and then, as if remembering where she is, she brushes away her tears. As she moves to toss the paper aside and get up, she feels a hand on her arm. Through her tears, she looks at Mrs. Riggs who she had forgotten was sitting in the room too this whole time.

The older lady is now sitting next to her and smiling not unkindly.

She hands her a tissue and Gwen dabs at her tears.

"Guinevere Leodegrance…You may think that the world is ending right now. And reading drivel like _that _will not help any, but…as a woman of considerable age, and of some experience, I can tell you that you _will_ be alright. You will dear..and you know how I know?", her voice trails off when she sees Gwen shaking her head and furiously wipes away her tears.

"How could he..? I didn't do…I just…I can't…", she lets out a half sob and Mrs. Riggs moves closer towards her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

She nods and pats the younger woman's back.

"Because you're _you_", she ends her little speech.

Gwen nods slowly and pulls away, wiping her tears, she smiles slightly.

"And if that man cannot see or value that, then he's an idiot – handsome prince or not", she adds, giving Gwen a smile, before picking her notebook back up again.

Gwen lets out a laugh, and Mrs. Riggs joins in.

Mrs. Riggs doesn't say more than that.

Nor does she pull an 'everybody else' and continuously ask "_What Happened?"_

Although three weeks have gone by, it's still so fresh. She can still see.._hear_ the two of them standing there in her small kitchen. The look on his face…the things they had said to each other. His final words…Her world, as close to wonderful as life can get, less than an hour ago, had suddenly fallen off a cliff.

* * *

><p><em>Present day, in Merlin's office…<em>

Arthur is burning holes into Merlin's plush office carpet. He's supposed to be thinking about their latest reports, but all he can think of is the latest Harders article about him and Mithian Ross. Some BS about being a future prince and princess. He should be thinking of the latest figures, and stocks.

Of something. Anything. That wouldn't. That didn't remind him of what had happened. Or them.

But mostly Her.

**Arthur's POV**

_How do I move on? When I keep replaying that last night together. Her soft skin…her scent…her laugh..I know I've made the right decision. I know I have…So why…What is happening to me? I can't sleep..I can't eat…Focus Arthur. This is what you wanted. The company. Your work. Your family…All of this comes first right? Yes…Yes it does.._

As he paces, he finds himself going back to that day again…

_**Flashback back to three weeks ago, the day Uther turned up at Arthur's flat…**_

_Arthur frowns and looks down at the newspaper..it's the tabloid one that Jena Harders lady writes for. The headline screams "__**PRINCE CHARMING & THE MAID BUT..WHO'S SERVING WHO?**__"_

_The colour slowly comes back into Arthur's face as he reads on in aghast. The article has pictures of him and Gwen kissing in the early morning outside her building. The article goes on to insinuate he has been having an illicit affair with a cleaning lady.."a maid at PI who seems to have 'gotten in' (literally) with the top brass, and Prince Pendragon has even bent strict PI policies to be with her, even hiring her own brother, okaying large sums of money for fundraising efforts at a school she now works at, raising questions of conduct, morals, and standards…"_

_Arthur shakes his head in wonder and looks up to see his father helping himself to some bottled water from the fridge before returning to the table. He gestures angrily to the newspaper._

"_Go on! It gets better on page two. My, how __**generous**__ of them to devote three whole pages to you and that little..tra-"_

_Arthur steps towards his father, his face darkening._

"_Don't you __**dare**__ say anything about the woman I love Father!" he cuts him off warningly._

_Uther smirks and waves his hand in the air dismissively. Then points again at the paper._

"_Read the __**whole**__ article"._

_When Arthur turns the page, his heart sinks as he sees three large black and white pictures of Gwen and Lancelot. In one shot, they are standing very close and Lance is holding Gwen's arms, in the second picture they are hugging tightly, and the final picture shows Lance holding Gwen's hand, leading her out from a garden of some sort…Arthur feels his face burning as he remembers. The night of the PI Corporate function. He had seen her leave with him but…_

_**Arthur's POV**_

_But they are friends! There's an explanation for all of this. There __**has**__ to be…You know that Lance has always had a thing for Gwen but…we're friends. He wouldn't. She loves me…She wouldn't. Well…you have been pushing her away. You know you cannot be the type of boyfriend and partner she needs..How could she…? No…__**No**__…_

_Arthur doesn't want to read anymore. He pushes the paper away and whirls around to face his father, hoping he can't see how angry he is. _

_Fortunately, Uther doesn't care how his son feels right now, he himself looks like he's ready to explode._

"_How in the hell did you think you could..?! No…well of course you didn't! You __**never **__think! You have __**always**__ been this way and now…Our company! Your birthright! Your __**name**__…reputation! What were you thinking of?! Explain yourself! Or better yet, let's hear the excuses! How she's 'the love of your life'…how status, and values don't matter to you! Oh yes, let's hear it! Seeing as you never had the __**balls**__ to tell me, I have to read about it from junk papers! I had to have about fifty reporters show up on my doorstep early this morning bombarding me with questions about the heir to our company's sex life! Everything I've ever done…__**Everything**__ has been for you…and you..." Uther seems to run out of steam. _

_He looks and feels exhausted, and keeping this in mind, Arthur takes a moment to cool down._

_Shaking his head, he sits at the counter. His mind racing at the speed of lightening._

"_I can't believe it. How dare they..?! How did they find out all of this..? Father, most of the stuff said here is gossip, and it's __**not**__ true! Yes, we did meet while she was working at PI but I would never, __**ever**__ put the company in jeopardy or cut corners for myself. As for the claims I hired Elyan because of her – come on! This shite about her and Lancelot..I don't…I can't believe it..__**I won't**__..", his voice trails off as he notices livid Uther is back._

"_Son…whatever you __**think**__ you may feel about this girl, you have to admit that all of your 'issues' were __**never really **__issues until she came into the picture. Your future is straightforward Arthur. __**This**__ is your future. Your legacy. Is __**this**__ truly what you want? Because, it is clear now that you are not fit or ready to take things seriously, I now see that Agravaine __**was**__ correct in his observations but I said-"_

_Arthur cuts him off, "What do you mean 'Agravaine was correct'? What has he been saying about me? Since when..? Less than a week ago, you tell me that I am ready and now you're dangling it in front of me like a bone again?! Tell me __**who**__ is playing games now Father"._

_Uther strides up to his son, pointing a finger at him._

"_Don't _you_ take that tone with me! After this fiasco..God Arthur do you have any idea what this will do to our stocks? Our image?! __**Your**__ reputation as a leader? As someone the investors can trust in?! Let me tell you in layman terms what all of this means. Firstly, you have to decide what you want your future to be; because you __**cannot**__ have both, and you know as well as I do – even if you wish to live in Fantasyland, this girl is not, nor will she __**ever**__ be like you, or __**want**__ to be like you. She deserves a good life too and let's not beat around the bush; it's never going to be what you are willing to give her. _

_Clearly, she prefers a less complicated companion like Lancelot – let's face it my boy, she was __**playing **__you. She wanted a taste of the high life, and she has had that. You have had your fun. Cut your losses. Because this is the final point I will make Arthur. If you pursue this, you will never, __**ever**__ run this company". _

_Uther's voice is quiet and deadly now. _

_Father and son stare fiercely at each other._

_Arthur suddenly feels like the room is spinning, and he steadies his hands on the table. _

_**Arthur's POV**_

_Open your mouth. Say something! Tell him to stop threatening you. Say something man! Don't just..Shut up. What? Shut up. Please..Just…Just let it be…I need to…I need to think…Arthur..Don't say it. Arthur..Think for a moment..Think!_

_Arthur swallows hard, and shakes his head._

"_You don't mean that Father. You can't.."_

_Uther nods his head firmly._

"_I do. So you need to decide", he turns around abruptly and heads for the door. _

_As he opens it, he turns around, his expression fleetingly softening._

"_I know you'll make the right decision Son. This is your moment. You __**know**__ I am right"._

_With that, he nods, and shuts the door quietly behind him._

_Arthur lets out a loud sigh then slams his hand down furiously on the newspaper before shoving it off the table._

_He suddenly notices his phone blinking. Reaching for it, he sees four missed calls and a few messages. Ignoring all of them, he quickly puts on his old football hoodie, grabs his keys, and wallet before going back to retrieve the scrunched up paper, and then leaves his apartment._

* * *

><p><em>There are a few dozen reporters and paparazzi gathered at the main entrance of his building and poor Colin is having a time of it keeping them at bay. <em>

_Pulling his hood up over his still sweaty head, he pushes his way through them, ignoring all the flashes, mikes, and questions fired at him as he walks down towards the car park._

_He arrives at Gwen's building and annoyingly enough there are also a dozen or so reporters and cameras outside, hoping for a peep of her. Cursing, he drives slowly around the block where he parks and then jogs around to the back entrance, taking the stairs two at a time._

_He bangs on her door, and she opens it almost immediately. Her face lights up when she sees him there and his heart sinks again. She doesn't know anything._

_He can feel the pounding in his chest return as he goes inside._

"_Hey you", Gwen pecks Arthur's cheek before moving back towards the kitchen._

"_Thought you were coming by later? What happened to brekkie with your dad?" she is trying to prepare some porridge but she stops talking when she notices he hasn't moved. _

_Then she spots the newspaper in his hand. And the look on his face._

"_Hey…What's wrong? Why are you-"_

_The buzzing from her intercom interrupts her, and she walks over to it._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is this Gwen Leodegrance?"_

_She frowns slightly, clearly not expecting anyone at 8.30am on a Saturday morning._

"_I'm sorry, who is this?"_

"_My name is Ben Tensley, I'm with TMC Camelot. I was wondering if I could get a comment on the story that broke last night concerning your alleged affair with the future heir of Pendragon Industries? Maybe you want to give us your side?"_

_Arthur watches as Gwen's eyes widen and she shakes her head._

"_No comment thank you"._

_She walks back towards Arthur and opens her mouth to speak again when her buzzer sounds again._

_This time it's someone from Camelot Buzz._

"_Arthur? What's happened? Did..Why are you still standing there like that? __**Tell me**__ what's going on please"._

_He mutely lays the paper on her kitchen counter and Gwen gasps in shock when she reads the caption. She grabs it and goes to sit on the couch to read the whole article._

_Afterwards, she gets up and goes over to where Arthur is now pacing around the kitchen, running his hands through his already messy blonde hair._

"_Arthur…I'm…I..Why would someone do this to you?! To us?! Say things like this? Who would've said all these-"_

_He stops and stares at her._

"_Tell me it's not true", he says shortly._

"_What's not true?" she moves closer towards him._

"_You and Lance…They had pictures…They said you'd met him from time to time. Alone. For lunch…That night…at the work function..I mean.."_

_Gwen moves closer towards him._

"_Arthur..You can't honestly believe that..? Yes, I __**do**__ meet up with Lance when he's in town. We're friends – and I've never lied about it. Just like you and he – and the others are all friends. __**That's**__ it. You know I would never…Why..? How can you even ask me something like that?! Or say that?! It's not true..I get you're upset. I imagine your dad is probably going to have a fit when he sees this. I mean, seeing as how we hadn't told him yet and-"_

_It's his turn to frown as he continues to look at her._

"_Oh so basically, if I had told him earlier about us, we could've prevented this. Right…well I'm sorry Guinevere, I was a bit busy running a Fortune 500 company so that was sort of on my 'to do list' so it would be grand if you could cut me some slack here okay?"_

_As soon as the words are out of his mouth Arthur regrets them as he sees the brief pang of hurt on Gwen's face._

_She bites her lip and reaches for his arm._

"_Arthur, I didn't mean it like that..Look…I am trying to be calm about all of this but, I don't know what to do or say! I have never been the subject of gossip in the media, I will need to deal with this too, I mean, we're both affected by this and if we could just talk about it calmly, I think-"_

"_What were you thinking, going off along with him like that?! Did you not think people wouldn't see?!"_

_Gwen sucks in her breath and tries to keep cool. _

_**Gwen's POV**_

_Okay, so he's upset. Well so am I! There's no need to act like an ass about it! Why is he acting like this? What is this all really about?!_

"_Arthur that's not fair! I haven't __**done**__ anything wrong. As I recall it, you were extremely busy that night with work people and it's not like we had told anyone officially about us – even though it was something we should have done! At least told your father. But…what's with the attitude? Don't you trust me?! __**Why**__ aren't you asking yourself, how this has suddenly become such a sensational story? Do you not think it odd that this paper – this particular journalist (well if we can really call her that), who's already once tried to pull a fast one with you, is back with more gossip. Where is she getting her 'news' from?! When do you think you will talk to your Dad ab-"  
><em>

"_He already knows", Arthur's tone is flat and Gwen stares at him in stunned silence. _

"_The reporters were already camped at his house this morning. __**He**__ was the one who brought it to my attention. Guinevere…He is…well..you can imagine how he is. I should've..I should have expected this. I should have considered all of this! To talk you into this…I should've known you wouldn't have been able to handle it..", Arthur mutters to himeself._

_Gwen frowns at him as she crosses her arms._

"_What? What did you mean by that Arthur?" she asks sharply. _

_Arthur suddenly realizes that he sounds like a complete unfeeling git right now, and shrugs, moving away from her._

_Gwen is not letting it go now. _

_**Gwen's POV**_

_He wants attitude. He'll get it._

"_**What**__ did you mean Arthur Pendragon?"_

_He runs a hand through his hair and shrugs again._

"_I just meant..all of this. I mean, you just said so yourself that you don't know how to deal with it – the media attention.. But seriously, I mean, you knew what it would be like being with me. I told you. I asked you if you could handle it. The way things are and you-"_

"_I what? I should automatically __**know**__? I should just naturally __**accept**__ things…you and your work, and your standards…and the snobbery, and lifestyle that come with? Or are you now saying that I will __**never **__be able to be that way? Or is it just that I'm not good enough?!"_

_Arthur is angry now._

"_Don't do that Gwen! That's not what this is about and you know it! I didn't ask for this article! Or that you and I would…You think this is easy for me?! It's not! __**This **__is my life! I am __**expected**__ to be this type of person! To command this status! I will never be just any old John with a 9-5 job and a steady income, with 2.3 kids, a tidy house with a wife in the suburbs, with an average family van and a two week holiday to the seaside once a year. I mean come on, what did you bloody think it would be like?!"_

_Glowering, Gwen walks over to him._

"_Don't you dare talk to me like I am some idiot girl who doesn't know how the great big world works! We're both adults, we made a choice together to go into this! Now all of a sudden you're acting as if I don't want to be with you anymore, as if I have been cheating on you, as if I don't understand your job and who you are. As if you..", she pauses as she tries to lower her volume._

"_As if you are the only one here who matters. In case you haven't noticed, it takes TWO people to make a relationship", she finishes._

_Arthur nods curtly._

"_My father gave me an ultimatum Guinevere and he-"_

_Gwen snorts, and folds her arms._

"_I would expect nothing less of him. He __**always**__ wants what's best for you after all", she murmurs rather sarcastically._

_Arthur frowns at her._

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Arthur…you know what I mean. Parents aren't supposed to order us to bend to their will..They are supposed to nurture us, support us with good advice and wisdom and-"_

"_Right..you've been a teacher five minutes and now you know __**all **__about parent child relationships", he snipes._

_Gwen's eyes fill with tears and she groans loudly in frustration._

"_Oh Arthur! I am not trying to be disrespectful towards your father! __**You**__ have a parent still living, and that's a blessing in itself! I just want you to…to __**make**__ a decision for yourself. To __**know**__ that you have choices. God! Why is it that you can never see that?! Why is that people are __**always**__ having to bloody tell you?! You're a grown man for goodness sake and-"_

"_-And what?! You think I am a child?! Too screwed up to make my own decisions?! Is that it?"_

"_No…that's not what I meant, I just think that-"_

"_My whole life, I have always wanted to make him proud. To be a good leader. To show him that I can run this company. He has spent his whole life grooming me..Readying me for this moment and..now its here and…Gwen I can't have both when I know that I cannot commit equally to both things…When things don't add up completely", Arthur is quieter now._

_Gwen's eyes fill with tears as she shakes her head._

"_What are you saying..? Arthur…?"_

_He moves towards her and grabs her hands._

"_I have to think of the long-term plans here…I have to…I can't give you what you want Guinevere. And I can't expect you to live this life…Not when I see now that you could..you could be happy with someone else…someone more suited to-"_

_Gwen pulls away in anger and faces him, her dark eyes fierce and flashing._

_Arthur is taken aback. He can she that she is shaking and it scares him a little._

"_I get it. Plain and simple. You are saying I am..not right. Not appropriate for your world. __**For you**__"._

_Arthur shakes his head, trying to move back towards her, but Gwen waves her arms in front of her as if to ward him off._

"_**No**__…It's not that…It's just that…seeing those pictures of you with him…they made me realize that…that..", he doesn't finish his sentence because Gwen is crying now. The tears run down her face and she doesn't even bother to brush them away. _

_He wants to run up to her and hold her in his arms. He wants to not…Not want her._

"_Arthur", Gwen pauses, as if she is forcing her voice to steady, "…Don't you love me enough to try?"_

_Arthur feels the lump in his throat and he swallows hard, ignoring the dryness in his mouth._

"_Guinevere…I know you and he didn't..I need you to know that I will…you know I love you but...I have to do my duty..I'm…I'm so sorry Guinevere…I..I'm just so…sorry.."_

_He forces his legs to move him out the door, and as he closes her front door, he hears her sob as she stands leaning against her kitchen counter. His breath catches and he hastily wipes his own eyes before he sprints down the four flights back out into the bright but cold sunshine._

_**Arthur's POV**_

_What. Have. I. Done?_

* * *

><p><em>Present day, in Merlin's office…<em>

Merlin watches as Arthur paces silently around Merlin's office. He is scrunching the faded hacky sack up in one hand. Arthur doesn't look himself. He hasn't been sleeping well, or eating much. He's been at work every day, and kept up appearances, but to those closest to him, and in the words of Gwaine, "He looks like the thrice re-hab'd country cousin version of Ryan Gosling these days".

While the others may not use such an extreme description, Merlin does agree that his friend is not coping well. He actually looks worse than he did three weeks ago, Merlin muses, with, he guiltily reflects, a smidgen of satisfaction.

_**Merlin's flashback to three weeks ago…**_

_Merlin reaches for a slice of Danish, then drops it again as he stares down at the newspaper. While he can't imagine how Arthur, or worse, Gwen is feeling right now, the immediate thought on his mind is of Agravaine and how he is willing to bet his annual pay that the old snake is behind this tabloid story. He quickly calls Arthur. No answer. He calls a total of four times and no luck. Gwen also doesn't seem to be picking up her phone._

_He is sending a text to the boys when Morgana emerges from their bedroom and kisses him, before stumbling into the kitchen. Merlin walks over to her, waiting patiently until she's taken two sips of her freshly brewed coffee before pushing the paper in front of her. Morgana glances down at the headline and then practically chokes on her coffee while letting out a number of choice phrases about the journalistic abilities of Ms. Jena Harders._

_She reads it while calling Gwen's number. Nothing. She calls Elyan who was having breakfast with Sophie at their local café when he was accosted by two nosy reporters. Morgana, who Gwaine always says could have been an Emergency Services worker in a past life, orders Merlin to put some clothes on and grabbing two bottles of red wine, her good chamomile tea set, and her overnight bag, tells him they are leaving. _

_After he uses his 'lawyerish' mannerisms to get rid of most of the hoi polloi outside, they go up to Gwen's._

_She is still wearing her PJs and her eyes are extremely red and puffy. Morgana immediately makes her sit down and finishes off cooking (re: managing not to burn) the porridge and Merlin is quite happy, since he never got around to eating his own breakfast. Elyan and Sophie arrive and they all sit down to discuss the article..and for once, Merlin doesn't say much, he just listens to Gwen talk about what happened. When she gets to the part where Arthur came and they had a heated exchange, oh and then he broke up with her, he sits up straighter._

"_**What**__?! Gwen…I don't believe it…Arthur is-"_

"_Pond scum!", Morgana declares, as Gwen's eyes fill with fresh tears, and she hastily dabs them away with a napkin._

_Merlin opens his mouth again to protest. That somehow, someway, Gwen must've misunderstood him. Arthur and Gwen love each other. His mate is smitten. Well..okay, lately things haven't been one hundred percent but…With this, and the frightening look on Morgs' face, its enough to make him shut it again._

_He glances over at Elyan..who is sitting quietly with his arm around his baby sister, his face a stony mask. Gwen doesn't say much after she tells them what happened. No one does really…Even Morgs who cries with Gwen. Sophie makes them more tea, and after a while Gwen tells them they should all go home – and she reminds Merlin that he'll probably be needed at the office to do damage control later, that she's fine and if she needs anything she will call them. _

_Typical Gwen. Always thinking of everyone else. Even when she is going through hell herself._

_Merlin goes straight over to Arthur's. The PI Communications team has already been over, and Merlin sits quietly as Agravaine practically swans around Arthur's house, all but smirking outwardly. Merlin has never considered himself a violent person but he feels like in that moment, he could easily wipe that oily grin of his sinister face. _

_He doesn't say much, not until he and Arthur are alone later, watching someone from PI release a brief official statement. A simple message denying any involvement of the illicit nature – including allegations of nepotism, misappropriation of funds for his personal use or donations for personal reasons, and that although Mr. Pendragon acknowledges the lady in question as a close and personal friend, his sole focus right now is ensuring that PI is fully functioning and assisting his father. PI management wishes to reassure their investors and shareholders that all is well with the company and Arthur's character is as sound as ever, etc etc…_

_Arthur drains his second tumbler of whiskey and then switches off the TV._

_Silence._

_He doesn't know why he is drinking. Its only 11.30 am. But what else can he do? He suddenly wishes Merlin weren't here, but in a way he's glad he is. _

_He throws him a sideways glance._

"_Look I know what you're going to-"_

"_Arthur…what did you do?" _

_Arthur sighs, and rubs his eyes. It feels like everyone is asking him the same question all day. _

_**Arthur's POV**_

_And you have to wear big boy pants and accept it. Because you chose this. __**You**__ did this to Gu-for the good of your future. So suck it up._

_He takes his time answering as he drinks from his water bottle._

"_I…I did what I had to do..", his response is flat._

_Merlin shakes his head and leans forward in his chair._

"_Did you? Really? 'Cos it sounds to me like you took the easy way out", he retorts. _

_Arthur glances up at him sharply._

"_Careful Merlin…", he warns half halfheartedly._

_Merlin snorts._

"_Arthur…you are my friend. So is Gwen. I love you __**both**__ so I won't be doing the sides thing but…I have to talk to both of you. At least hear me out. I think…no, I __**know**__ you're making a mistake"._

_Arthur shakes his head sadly, and then looks out the window, staring at the tree tops, as he feels the pull in his throat again._

"_Did you..? Um..how…how is she?" he finally asks._

_Merlin gives him an incredulous look as if to say 'What do you think?!"_

_Arthur nods then looks squarely at his friend._

"_I __**have**__ to put the company first. It's the right thing to do. You know…you can't always have what you want in life Merlin. Not all of us can be as lucky. So while I respect your opinions, know that this is a conversation that I do not wish to have with you or anyone else again. Got it?"_

_Merlin sighs, but then nods slightly._

* * *

><p><em>Present day, in Merlin's office…<em>

Finally Merlin's had enough of the pacing. And that hacky sack crunching is pretty annoying too.

"Not that I don't enjoy spending _so_ much time together-including during working hours, but we do have a company gym on the fifth level where you are welcome to continue your pacing in a more suitable environment. Also…and this may come as a surprise to you but, I actually do work..sometimes. Like, right now…see how I'm sitting down.._trying_ to read up on some conveyancing statues...In my office…?" Merlin pauses, as he watches Arthur's expression change from restlessness to annoyance.

"_Why_ did they run that article?! Does that blasted woman not have anything better to write about?! How did I suddenly become the flavor of the day again?! Why can't they all go back to making bets on the Royal baby's gender?!"

Merlin nods slightly. He is referring to the latest Jena Harders scoop re: 'Prince Charming and Princess Mithian' or "something as tasteless as that", as Morgs had sniffed bitingly. She was and still is, Team Leodegrance. Obviously.

Arthur sits back down at the conference table.

"You read it didn't you?! I mean come on…It was a gallery opening. Not my engagement party! I am _not _seeing her. Not really…We're just old family friends so it's nothing! And what is this odd 'Pendragon source' they quoted yet again?! I know none of you lot would say anything about it", Arthur seems to be talking more to himself than Merlin.

Merlin nods again. He considers the consequences for a millisecond before deciding to go for it.

Its time Arthur knows that all is not right here at PI.

"Um Arthur…? There's quite a lot of odd things happening around here actually.."

Arthur opens his mouth again to speak when the door bursts open and in rushes a very agitated looking Gaius.

"Sorry Arthur, I _had_ to see you right away", Gaius speaks, slightly out of breath.

"We've just received an official letter informing us that the IFCB are investigating allegations against us. Also…someone may be leaking information…the press have already gotten wind of it and-"

Arthur and Merlin both speak at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"On what grounds?" Arthur asks. His voice is steady, but he can't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"We're being investigated on grounds of fraudulent business practices. It's the merger…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooorry folks! I know, I know, that was tres long...But there were so many ways I wanted to go with this chapter..and this is the end result. This was a hard chapter to write..mostly because I love Arwen so much but yeah...had to be done. Hopefully it isn't too tacky or harshly done, apologies if it was. Thank you for reading and please do drop me a line and let me know what you thought :)**


	40. The One With Messages

**A/N: Hey Ho! Back with an update! Its Independence weekend here so I am in a bit of a 'la fete' mode :) Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and comments folks! Yes, I agree, Arthur is an a** and things seem a bit angsty but please be assured that this is still an Arwen fic so it won't always be like this :) Hope you guys enjoy the update :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The One With Messages<strong>

Merlin stares down at the well polished table; only half listening to Arthur as he rages at the whole senior executive team.

Agravaine is noticeably absent. A convenient trip to the New York office when trouble reared its ugly head yesterday.

"_How_ could this have happened?! The due diligence for the merger was supposed to have been done properly! Merlin…Gaius…? _Someone _had better come up with some explanation as to why-"

"We could…but you probably don't want to hear it", Merlin's voice is quiet as he cuts into Arthur's tirade.

Gaius looks at him sharply from across the table, and the other staff exchange uneasy looks. Arthur blinks and then frowns at Merlin.

"What on earth does that mean?!"

Merlin finally looks up at Arthur, not offering anything more.

After an awkward pause, Gaius stands up and asks if they can have the room.

The other team members look visibly relieved not to be directly in the firing squad and exit the room quick smart, leaving only Gaius and Merlin.

"Well?!" Arthur wastes no time.

Merlin takes a deep breath, and gestures to the chair near him.

"I think you'd better take a seat Arthur. This is going to take a while".

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks ago, at Merlin &amp; Morgana's house…<em>

"Where's Morgana tonight?" Percival asks Merlin as they all take a seat.

"She's spending the evening at Gwen's…Keeping her company I guess. At any rate, we've got the whole evening to talk", Merlin replies.

"Okay, so we've had some time to find things out on our own. Who's going first?" Elyan places his laptop on the table and looks around at his friends, and Gaius.

"Harders is _hard_ for revenge!" Gwaine proclaims proudly, dumping a folder on the table in front of him. He ignores the good natured groans at his corny joke, and Gaius nods his head encouragingly.

"It seems she got a bit of stick for her lack of Pendragon scoop last time when Peroxide Barbie AKA Vivian went a tad craycray. She started receiving tip offs from none other than Evil Uncle – apparently it's been going on for months-"

"Why would Agravaine leak stuff to her?! He could feed info to a more reputable paper if he wanted to…what's the pull with her?"

"Yeah thanks Leon, if you'd let me finish, I might just get to tell you!"

"Sorry.."

"Don't really know how that woman's brain work, nor could I get that out of her PA, she just hears her boss having quiet chats on her cell with him daily, 'til one day Jena comes to her all smug and says she's onto a really big story that will "blow the lid on that stuck up Playboy Pendragon and that too good for her boots country Candice" – end of quote. Judging from the info I got off the PA, and from snooping around her office, and checking out social media, Jena Harders is, sorry Gaius, basically a back biting bitch who would not hesitate to sell her little 'ol granny's soul for a story.

She almost lost her job over the Vivian thing, and I'm willing to bet that Agravaine found out and courted her specifically for this scoop – she already got burned once, she doesn't care about the consequences, whereas if he went to _The Times_ per say, they'd do a thorough background check before running _anything_ about a multinational company like PI with an army of lawyers and pull in the highest echelons of mediadom, and I wonder what sort of dirt they'd dig up on him while they were at it.

Anyway, you know the famous phrase as well as I do; "A picture is worth a thousand words". As far as the 'Dragon', the public, the shareholders, and Gwen are concerned, it's enough to make the PI world come under fire".

Percival clears his throat.

"They've been following them too..I went one further and found out that Jena hired a professional photographer specifically for this. How else would they have gotten pictures like that? But the information…that had to come from someone who knows Arthur's movements".

"Well, Gaius and I did more digging into his businesses, and like we told you last time, he's been in this game a long time, and he basically turns crumbling walls into empires again. Of course, with that amount of oversight and money flying around, he is definitely keeping it secure but..", Lancelot pauses, and looks around the table.

"But not necessarily following legal channels you mean?" Merlin finishes for him.

Shrugging, Lancelot continues, "You guys aren't going to like what else Gaius and I found out…I think I'll let him tell you all".

Gaius leans closer towards them, "You remember five years ago when PI Brighton City set up their first company? Well…the bank refused to fund it. They said it was too risky…and they weren't prepared to give out the capital. Uther knew that he wouldn't be able to convince the Board and shareholders to go along with this plan, but because he was so sure the company would thrive and provide substantial returns for PI, he planned to invest from his own shares to finance it. He went to another bank, and somehow…Agravaine convinced him to let him finance Brighton. In exchange…he transferred some more of his shares over to Agravaine and-"

"WHAAAT?!" Merlin is now standing up.

Lancelot nods grimly before continuing.

"Si…In all the official documents, Mr. Agravaine Du Bois owns 20%, but unofficially, and drawn up in an additional (and air tight) agreement that I got – I won't say how, it clearly states that he owns closer to 40%. The name of the bank is First National Trust and its –"

"It's owned by Mr. Agravaine Bloody Du Bois isn't it?!" Merlin cuts in.

The look on Gaius and Lancelot's faces answers his question.

Gwaine gets up to pour himself a glass of whiskey from the side table. Then shrugging, he brings the whole bottle over, with several more glasses and begins to pour for all of them.

"How much to you think Uther and more importantly Arthur know about all this?" Leon asks the question no one else wants to.

It's Elyan who answers this time.

"Next to nothing I'd say. I think you guys should hear this".

He pushes the laptop forward and clicks on a sound file.

"So it's all out then..? Well that sets the wheels in motion…good good..", Agravaine's smug voice fills the room as they all listen.

"…No that won't be necessary. All in good time and I will thank you not to bother me with impertinent questions about what I plan to 'do' with them! You are merely _fodder_, nothing more. No, of course, they don't know. Masters of their own fates _never_ know what's in store for them. Ha ha ha! Of course…I will be in contact again in a few days…Excellent. Good night".

No one speaks when the conversation ends.

"That was taken yesterday…He rarely uses his office for non official stuff…He must be getting cocky..But…at least it tells us that he's definitely out for blood..and okay, he doesn't say any names, but I know he's talking about PI, and Arthur and his dad. Gaius…Merlin..? Shouldn't we be talking to Arthur? Before something else happens..The thing that I keep wondering is…what is the end game for him?"

Merlin curses and turns to look at his friends.

"Gaius, we have to tell Arthur."

Gaius nods slowly, and then looks around the table at all of them.

"I agree. The question is, what will Arthur do next?"

They all fall silent as they ponder this question.

* * *

><p>Later when all of them are getting ready to leave, Lancelot helps Merlin bring the plates and glasses into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh thanks mate", Merlin grabs the dirty dishes and begins stacking them in the dishwasher. When he's done he notices Lancelot is still standing there, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Look…I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened with that stupid article and…the pictures.."

Lancelot smiles lightly and sits on the bar stool.

"Merlin…You know I would never do anything to jeopardize my job, or my friendship with either Arthur or Gwen right?"

Merlin nods his head vehemently.

"Lance…You don't need to explain yourself. We know who's behind it and the warped 'logic' of it.._no one_ blames you for what happened. You were just-"

"I was there. I was an easy target…You gotta hand it to that Snake, he does his homework well…He knew how I felt about Gwen and he used that…Used me", he laughs, rather bitterly.

Merlin dries his hands on a tea towel and moves to sit next to him.

"I went around to see her…last week..Thought I'd give it a couple of days for the media sharks to go away. And for her to..you know, have some time to herself. She wasn't okay..Well, its Gwen, she said she was fine, and she was pottering around the house, as per usual but…I know she's not okay. And…I know it's not my fault Merlin but..I hate that I'm a part of it. And that I had some role in their-"

"Mate, you did _not_ cause them to break up! And as I said, we know what's happened and who is to blame right?!"

Lancelot smiles sadly, and reaching into his jacket pocket pulls out an envelope and hands it to Merlin.

Merlin opens it and scans the contents quickly.

He looks up in surprise.

"Yes, it's my resignation letter. I would be grateful if you could pass it on to Arthur tomorrow at work before I formally lodge my paperwork with HR".

"You're resigning?! Lance.."

"I joined this company because I thought I could do good things, and help make a difference. I hold a very senior position and…this media attention…the fall out…not just for Arthur, and the company, but myself..How can I continue to do a good job, and encourage people to trust in me if I am portrayed as a sleazy player? What does that say about my character? How can Arthur trust me again..? And it will be awkward…for all of us. I am also thinking of Gwen…and how it will look, my being around all the time. I can only imagine what she's been through…If I could ease that in some way…"

Merlin sighs, and slides the letter back towards his friend.

"I'm not going to accept this. Give yourself some time. Think about it. You know the Board has already received an official report about this 'incident' and your job is secure. I think we can safely say that your reputation is still intact. Seriously Lance..think about the good things you've started to do for the company..Your staff…The positive outlook for the future…You know, Arthur may be clueless in a lot of other things, but one thing he hasn't been wrong about since he began working in this company is choosing the right people for important roles, and to support him. He _handpicked_ you because he saw an honest, hardworking, sensible, fair person who knows their stuff, and has the integrity and motivation to do it. I know it's not been easy with the media and what not…but believe me, it _will_ die down, and it will be back to business soon again. I know he doesn't blame you, neither does Gwen, and they wouldn't want you to leave either. We're all adults here Lance; things happen, and we just have to let them sort it out as best they can. So just…think about it...Take some time out..But don't leave right now…Okay?"

Lancelot shrugs, and then nods at his friend.

He picks up the letter and puts it back into his pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Present day, in the conference room…<em>

"…So you're telling me that you all believe that Agravaine was behind the media stories, the pictures, that he is most probably the one whose given confidential documents and other info to the press and the IFCB, and that he is somehow trying to bring the company down – for a reason you don't seem to know yet.

Your 'proof' includes background checks on him buying up once successful business, hearing about him eating dinner with board members one time at a restaurant, hearing an audio tape – which I am going to pretend I didn't just hear about, seeing as that would be illegal, allegedly getting Marilyn to spy on me – something she cannot corroborate because she doesn't work here anymore, and she's gone AWOL. Then there's some gossip via a disgruntled assistant from a tabloid paper – which bearing in mind, tabloid papers, whose staff make a living out of _lying_ and _printing gossip_ for a living, and other tales from PI staff.

You know, when I started to get a bit uneasy about the merger documentation, I asked both of you to _thoroughly_ check it personally. You did that. And what did you report back? Oh that's right; it was crystal clear. And legal! You filed all the appropriate paperwork with the IFCB and the Company's office, and we _never_ had any red flags raised. Now you're wondering why Agravaine is not here even though we're having all these problems…He is in New York as per normal CEO visits, so there isn't really anything unusual about it is there?!"

**Arthur's POV**

_You realize you're practically shouting again right? I am trying to control my temper…and volume, but..Come on! Why would..?! We run a multinational company where there are __**hundreds**__ of people whose jobs it is to make sure we dot our t's and cross our I's. He cannot possibly do anything without getting caught. They have no real proof…this is just clutching at straws..Is it? It is! Right..so your father's comment that day that your uncle had already told him you were not ready…Was that not odd?! Maybe Father was mistaken…You will remember it was rather a stressful moment for all of that that day..Riiight..You have to admit it, something doesn't make sense here…When have Gaius, Merlin and the others steered you wrong? You trust them..I trust Father's judgment too! He appointed Uncle Agravaine in his place. His duties are to meant to ensure this company's success, not its failures..They are mistaken. Surely. Still…_

"Arthur, things don't add up! That's a whole lot of 'coincidences' for us not to be wondering why all these problems only began after he showed up…How much do you know about Brighton?! Well let me tell you about how-"

"-What Merlin is trying to say is, we waited…until we had enough to bring it to your attention. We have been suspecting for some time that things are not right, and that perhaps it's time to pay closer mind to decisions he has made and things that have been instigated here since he arrived. Arthur, you need to think seriously about this..", Gaius ignores the incredulous look that Merlin gives him after he cut him off.

When Gaius looks back in his direction he shakes his head slightly. Merlin stares back at him. Why are they not telling Arthur about the money that Agravaine gave Uther to finance the company in Brighton and the fact that Dodgy Uncle now owns almost half of the company?!

Still, experience has shown Merlin that Gaius is a shrewd advisor and he decides to let it go. Obviously Gaius is keeping that information for another time.

Arthur groans and sits back down.

"Well…I certainly see your point…and there are things that don't make sense here but…is there any hard evidence that links him to the issues here at PI? The merger? The way I see it, _tha_t is our major problem right at this moment…and unless you can tie anything concrete to it, then you shouldn't be playing Watson and Holmes but trying your best to find out what happened and fixing it!"

There is a moment of silence and then Merlin opens his mouth to speak again but closes it when he sees the doors open and in glides Agravaine, closely followed by a silent Mathieu.

"I couldn't agree more with your statement Arthur", Agravaine's drawls as he helps himself to a cup of tea from the sideboard, ignoring the tense way everyone else stares at him. He takes his time before walking back to the table.

"Now…first order of business in 'Operation Clean Up Merger Issues'. You've actually made it quite easy for me, seeing as you are both already here; two birds with one stone and all that. Consider this a courtesy, seeing as you have both worked here for a long time and made _some_ effort in your positions. However, it is clear that you are no longer able to do your jobs satisfactorily and with this in mind, I am informing you that as of today your services will no longer be required here. Please clean out your-"

Arthur stands up, holding his hand up, "What are you doing? You cannot-"

He is cut off by an angry Merlin who also gets up, "You're firing us?!"

He glares at Agravaine and then looks at Gaius, who is just as shocked as he is.

Agravaine gives Merlin a condescending smile and sits down across from them.

"Arthur…I am the CEO of this company. You know company policy as well as I do..So should you two. Merlin, since you are sorely lacking in decorum and you're already standing there, why don't you enlighten us and tell us what _Section 20, Subsection B_ of the _PI Management Policy_ says?"

Merlin clenches his teeth, and then opens his mouth to speak but Gaius beats him to it.

"Sir…With respect, you know as well as I do that the both of us have never acted in anything other than the best interests of this company, and have always strived to perform within the confines of our job descriptions. Whatever maladministration and insubordination practices you are alleging happened are false, and frankly, highly insulting. The _thought_ of-"

Agravaine rolls his eyes as he interrupts Gaius.

"Oh please Gaius, I have observed you...You think that working here for thirty years plus gives you free license to presume to know the will of the CEO, to direct him to do your bidding, and to have a permanent job? Let's be frank, you _are_ getting on a bit in years, and you must admit, it's a tiring, full on job working here, and the stress is clearly not healthy. You are not as sharp as you used to be, and the fact that we are hanging by a final thread with the IFCB ready to cut the rope, and you were the point person on this project, means you have basically sealed your own fate", he pauses to drain the rest of his tea.

Gaius bows his head and takes a deep breath; he doesn't bother to speak again.

"As for you Merlin Emrys", Agravaine nods in his direction, "You are not irreplaceable. No one here is. I mean, honestly, if you're going to spend _all_ your time dreaming up conspiracy theories about white collar crime, then by all means do it, just don't do it on PI's time. You have a brilliant imagination though which is good, that comes in handy for job hunters doesn't it? It means you can apply for a variety of jobs in this terrible job market trend we're currently experiencing. You were both overseeing this merger and now it's gone to shit, what did you think would happen?"

"Agravaine…You cannot just terminate them without Board approval, this requires a majority vote, and it needs to be properly documented. You're also forgetting that this is something that I – as Deputy Company Director have to recommend. As you can see, I have done no such thing. According to _Section 20, Subsection B, paragraph 1_ of the _Management Policy_, there is no way that they can be fired like-"

Agravaine waves one hand lazily and Mathieu quietly places a folder in front of Arthur. It's opened to the relevant page and the text is highlighted.

Arthur reads the section then frowns up at his uncle who grins.

"Yes…paragraph 1 has been altered. This is a _revised _document Arthur…See, if you had been concentrating on office policies and documentation instead of other pursuits, you would remember these changes were passed a few months ago. During one of the board meetings where you weren't present. I got over two thirds majority, so I hope this answers your questions. Now…Where was I? Oh yes, you two are now being asked nicely to pack up your personal items and vacate the premises as soon as possible. I do so hate drama and would _loathe_ to have to see such senior, well respected staff being forcibly removed by security so…", Agravaine's voice trails off as he opens up a binder and begins to read, his body language informing them that they are all dismissed.

Merlin looks at Arthur, who seems to still be reeling from the upset, and he shrugs helplessly.

Gaius stands up slowly and giving Arthur a bleak smile walks out of the room.

"I _know_ what you did! You won't get away with it", Merlin bites out at Agravaine.

Agravaine looks up and gives him a bored look.

"Good bye Merlin. I do wish you all the best", he says unfeelingly, before going back to his work.

Merlin shakes his head in fury, throws Arthur one final look and follows Gaius out, slamming the door behind him.

"Uncle! Surely there has to be a way around this! You _cannot_ think that they had anything to do with it, yes, something went wrong somewhere. But these two people are _key_ to the management of our company and I trust them completely. I will be lodging an official letter today in which I will strongly urge you the board to reconsider this and reinstate them as soon as-"

Agravaine looks up again, sighing loudly.

"Oh Arthur…_There_ you go again. _Stop_ being so sentimental. This is a multibillion dollar company and we are answerable to many people. One word: Scapegoat. Someone's head had to roll over this; well in this case two heads…Incompetence _won't_ be tolerated. It's done and my hands are tied unfortunately…".

Arthur glares at his uncle; he can't really believe he can do this.

"I don't accept that. I won't", he says firmly.

Agravaine puts his pen down and looks so sternly at his nephew. Arthur's never seen this look before, and it's a bit unsettling.

"Your father put _me_ in charge. Do you know what being 'in charge' means? It means making the tough calls and sticking to them. It means sometimes being perceived as a bastard, and being a realist. Being people's friend doesn't make you successful. Being a _Boss_ does. You have a job to do; I suggest you get on with it. This is your company; you have to do _whatever_ it takes to save it. Now, if there's nothing else, I really need to finish this".

**Arthur's POV**

_What's going on? How could he..? Yep, he just did…And it's all above board. How..? Is..Maybe..I need to check on Merlin and Gaius. I am not letting this go! Go easy Arthur…Don't do or say anything rash right now. Bide your time. Think!_

Letting out a deep breath and wiling himself to calm down, Arthur leans down to pick up his bag, not wanting to remain in the same room as him any longer.

"Arthur? I trust you understand my position now?" Agravaine's voice cuts through his thoughts.

Arthur pauses at the door and turns, forcing himself to nod before he leaves the room.

Agravaine leans back in his chair, staring at the closed door and smiles to himself.

* * *

><p>"That slimey bastard!" Gwaine slams his fist down on his desk.<p>

"Geez…sorry mate! How's Gaius taking it?" Leon asks, while mixing dough.

"Hard luck man", Elyan frowns from his screen, where he stops packing his bags.

Lancelot frowns, "He is covering his bases".

Percival doesn't say anything, just shakes his head in disbelief.

Merlin is at home, Skyping with the guys. He's just told them all what's happened.

After the conversation with Agravaine, he and Gaius went back to their offices. It was pointless talking about it to Gaius, Merlin could see he was upset and just wanted to leave. Gaius' assistant Joyce was as shaken as he was, but she had just sniffed while packing up his things as Merlin went to pack his stuff. She and many other staff members came by to hug them and tell them how sorry they were to hear. Joyce had whispered quietly to Merlin that while they were in the conference room with the CEO, an official memo had been circulated from Mr. Du Bois himself stating that both of them had been sacked and if any staff member was caught corresponding with them regarding any company information, said staff member would be also be fired immediately.

Merlin also shares this with the guys and Elyan curses loudly.

"Merlin, you know he did this 'cos we were on to him! He knows we know something…Like Lance said".

"I say to hell with him! _We_ go to the media! Turn the tables on him for a change! We know what he was planning now! He wanted the merger to fall through obviously!" Gwaine bursts out.

Percival shakes his head, "I wish we could do that…But he's smart…Evil, but smart".

"I agree..Sorry Gwaine but this guy's been playing everyone from Day 1. Merlin…what did Arthur say when you guys told him?" Lancelot asks.

"He..well he didn't really buy it. I guess it's all the stress from the IFCB investigation, the break up..the fact he's stubborn and not very bright…And as much as I wanted to strangle him for being so bloody naïve, at the same time, he had a point..Apart from the background info, the tape, and info from the lady who works with Jena, we don't have a whole lot. At least…nothing in black and white that ties him to all of this. Aaaarrggghh! There _has _to be something we're missing!" Merlin raises his voice in frustration.

"Merlin…mate..It sucks, what's happened to you and Gaius…and if I know Arthur, he's trying to find a way to fight it but…we can't give up now…There has to be more...", Leon muses.

"We'll find it. We'll keep digging from our end and-"

"Be careful though guys. I mean it, Agravaine's on to us, and I don't doubt he's also watching you lot who are still with the company. So be on the lookout", Merlin warns them.

Elyan grins evilly.

"That may be true…but I'm out now. And so are you and Gaius..", he offers.

Gwaine nods enthusiastically.

"Consider this a break for a bit Merlin. And if that sneaky old goat wants you to snoop, then snoop away freely now. And we'll be careful, don't worry".

"It's the merger…it's got to be…Merlin is there anything you and Gaius may have missed in the paperwork for it?" Lancelot asks.

Merlin shakes his head fiercely.

"No! I even had a guy I know look at it for forgery and it was clean".

"Then it has to be something else..the contacts..the contents…maybe the other people who worked on the drafting of it..What is it we're missing..?"

"I dunno Lance, but I have a feeling that Snake Man is not done yet...We just have to figure out how far he's willing to go", Merlin muses worriedly.

* * *

><p>"..in other breaking news, the IFCB have already begun formal investigations into Pendragon Industries after company documentation was leaked late last week. The investigation is looking into possible fraudulent and other illegal financial practices. It is not clear at this time what Pendragon Industries response will be as they have yet to make a public statement. Things do not look good for them right now, what with recent negative media attention surrounding Arthur Pendragon, who is poised to inherit leadership from his ailing father Uther, a man who is still away on an extended leave of absence citing medical reasons. Mr. Agravaine Du Bois has been acting as CEO in his absence.."<p>

Gwen comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair and catches the last frame of the news item, watching Arthur and Agravaine walk out of the main entrance, towards a waiting car, wadding through all the media and microphones.

In spite of herself, her breath catches as she notices the dark circle under his eyes; his mussed up blonde hair, and set mouth.

**Gwen's POV**

_Don't watch it. It's his problem. His company. It comes first remember? Yes…I remember…But..Gwen come on! Let him deal with it. He chose that over you. Okay okay…Don't be so harsh. It's just…hard…I know..I am you remember? It's okay to miss him…and to worry. But…You need to live your life. You can't just say the words to your friends, colleagues, neighbours, everyone that you're all good, you're okay, you're fine..You actually have to start __**believing**__ it again. It's been almost a month! I know…I know…Look at how tired he looks..How stressed out..__**Gwen**__..? Yes…I know._

Morgana lets herself in with a spare key and flops down next to her on the couch. She sees the faraway expression in Gwen's eyes, and then looks at the screen.

"Ugh!", she exclaims, rolling her eyes and grabbing the remote from the table, she switches the TV off.

"How's Merlin doing?" Gwen asks, changing the subject. The last thing she wants to hear is Morgs go on and on about how there's something seriously wrong with the Pendragon family.

Morgana's expression changes to wistful.

"Actually, after the first night, he got up the next day and took off, saying he was doing something with Elyan…I am trying to be encouraging, to just be there…not bug him with wedding talk and anything really..But..well he's really focused on something..When I ask him what's going on, all he'll say is he's 'going to try and fix it'. I don't know what he means by that, but he won't say much. I know he's not really talking to Arthur..and no, don't give me that look, but I have to say, I am _thrilled_ about that. Gwen..come on, as far as I am concerned, that man is not worth your time or energy! Seriously, he hurt you! He basically broke up with you for no reason at all, other than the fact he is a spineless, gutless-"

"Morgs! Please! Just…Can we…please…I already know all this but…I am trying to deal with it..To move on and I don't need to…be reminded all the time about what he did okay?" Gwen swallows away the lump and Morgana bites her lip, her expression changes to contrite.

She puts her arm around Gwen, and moves closer.

"I'm sorry Gwennie…You're my best friend. My sister..The only family I've ever really had and..well I feel hurt..and angry…but I guess also..well guilty..I mean, it's kind of on Merlin and I too isn't it? We pushed…we introduced the two of you thinking it would be wonderful…and now.."

Gwen smiles faintly, "Morgs, this is not your fault. It's not Lance's either..It's between the two of us. I hate that all of you feel caught in the middle, and you shouldn't. Its life. And things happen. People…people move on…He has, and I have to as well…And…you remember he's Merlin's best friend too right? It can't be easy for Merlin being in the middle either..Let's just…take it one day at a time..That's all I ask".

"I just need to say one more time that he's an ass. He will never _ever_ find someone as awesome as you. Why would you date someone who is just like a female version of you anyway?! How boring and unimaginative can one person be? I mean come on…But then I guess, its gutter press so its probably not true at all…And I'm _not_ just saying all of this 'cos you're my friend. He really _is _an ass. A gigantic ass who..", Morgana trails off when she sees the amused expression on Gwen's face.

She sighs exasperatedly. She can't argue anymore, she knows her friend has a point.

"You're right, it doesn't help that I say these things does it? It's bad enough that you and he are both maid of honour and best man! Best man my ars-Okay, I promise! No more bad mouthing, or stressing you out. Promise.."

Gwen sits up straighter and gives her a look.

Morgana huffs and shrugs lightly.

"Okay fine! I will try my best…and sometimes there may be slip ups, but I can be civil…_I can_!"

Gwen smiles at her and then leans back on the couch, laying her head on Morgana's shoulder.

"Good. Now...let's talk about the wedding. It's time for something fun and happy to happen don't you think?" she asks softly.

Morgana doesn't miss the sad look on her friend's face, and it sounds like she's talking more to herself then anyone.

Smiling, she nods in agreement.

"Absolutely. Fun and happy is good".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it! Hope it was okay...Sorry, there's not much Gwen in this one, 'cos there's a lot going on at PI which Artie needs to attend to. No fear, things will progress and Aggy will get his comeuppance Lara Smith! Thank you once again for sticking around and reading. Please drop us a line if you have time. Next one up soon!**


	41. The One With Agravaine Part 1

**A/N: Howdy folks! Update time! Its Aggy Time! (sorry, had MC Hammer as my ear worm this morning my bad) Thank you for all the reviews and comments - I read and take note of all the stuff you guys say. I laughed when I read the Guest review about Gaius sort of being like POTUS asking 'for the room'..bahaha! Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: The One With Agravaine Part 1<strong>

"I'm sorry that I came here unannounced, but thanks for the cup of tea. You will please let him know I came by? I'm glad to hear he's doing okay," Arthur hovers in the front room, fiddling with his coat.

Dr. Alice Harris smiles warmly at him.

"Of course I will. You know, it's quite strange...When he came home last week with his bag and told me he'd been let go, I was _very_ worried. Well, you know, Gaius has worked with your father for so long. He's watched PI grow over the years…and you as well. I thought…maybe he would be down in the dumps and all that but, he was up this morning, even before me, and said he was off somewhere with Merlin and Elyan…", her voice trails off when she sees Arthur's face change.

"Arthur…You mustn't think for one minute that he – or I blame you for what happened and I know that you're doing your best to get him and Merlin back there but your uncle is…Well, I shouldn't say anything about him, I have a surgery later today and I need to have all the positive energy I can get for that!"

Arthur smiles faintly and nods, turning to go but Alice touches his arm once more.

"How are you doing though Arthur? With the investigation? And..well with you and Gwen?"

He shrugs, trying to adopt a casual stance about it.

"Well, it's an official investigation so regardless of how I feel about it, it's happening now, and we have no choice but to comply fully. As for..the other matter, well…We all make choices don't we? So there's not much else to say.."

Alice studies the young man, who she has known all his life and smiles fondly up at him.

"Yes, that's true; we make choices everyday of our lives but, remember we also have to _live_ with those choices too Arthur".

**Arthur's POV**

_I wonder where…? It's a bit odd how Gaius is out with Merlin – again. And yesterday, when I called Merlin to ask if he wanted to meet up, he said he was busy with Elyan and Gaius. Maybe 'cos they don't want to talk to you. Why not? Um…let's see, how about because you don't listen to or trust them? Or because you continue to listen to that Uncle of yours even though you know things aren't right at PI…Or because-Okay okay, I get it. Or maybe..they are still snooping around, getting that 'evidence' you asked for. I don't want them to get into trouble! Guinevere would know what to do…Ah, but you can't ask her 'cos you told her you don't have room in your life for her. Stop it. I had to do that-for both our sakes. Yeees…and as Alice said, you need to live with it. So? So do it. Live with it! Get over it! Build a bridge! Make like a lettuce…Okay, that last one didn't make sense. No, but it got your attention. Flirt with a model. No thanks. Buy a sports car. No! Okay, take Mithian out on a real date. Hmmppff! That __**would**__ please Father! And not you? Maybe..She's lovely, and all but…Never mind. I get it! Good. Because remember that you have already told Merlin that not only are you still attending their wedding in two weeks time but you're still his best man. Even though Morgana can barely stand to be in the same room as you. And refers to you as "whatever is worse than pond scum". Gee thanks. No worries. Besides, I am not repeating anything you haven't already heard so…Yeah, I reckon that was just Gwaine's passive aggressive thoughts on this whole break up coming through there! So what? I can do this. I am a Pendragon and we know how one must–Blah blah blah…Rude! Sorry, I can't help it. As soon as you go into that whole spiel about your poshness and what passes for aristocratic behavior, I zone out. Well, I would expect nothing less of Guinevere. She is such a…caring and loyal friend, of course she is __**still**__ going to the wedding, even if it means she has to be around me all weekend. Yeah true, but we're not talking about her, she's all class. I meant you…How will you handle seeing her again? _

* * *

><p>"..Look, all I'm saying is, I would totally understand if you wanted to step down. To not come even…Okay, so I'd pout and beg for a couple of days but…the last thing anyone wants is for you to be upset the whole time. <em>Seriously<em> Gwen. No pressure –"

"Morgs! This is the _final_ time I will say this; nothing's changed! I am still your maid of honor. Come on! We've been talking about our weddings since age ten and how we'd both be each others' maid of honor. The fact that you are also marrying a guy I consider my other brother cements that. No more talk of me not going okay?! Now, get in there and try on your dress. I can't wait to see it and we've got two other places to get to before I have to get back to school!"

Gwen gives Morgana a final push into the fitting rooms and then comes back out to wait in the main area. They are at the bridal shop for a final gown fitting before attending to a list of other errands.

**Gwen's POV**

_Just over two weeks to go and M&M are getting married. I wish they'd all stop asking if I'm okay..I mean what I say; nothing will stop me from attending their wedding, and from doing my duties. I can sit there and smile and carry on. Its one weekend of my life – not a lifetime. Besides, I know Arthur will be there, carrying on as usual with that 'stiff upper lip' thing they-Oh please! What? No wonder everyone thinks the aristocracy are a bunch of inbred eejits! Uh why do they think that? 'Cos trust them to think it's __**normal**__ to behave like nothing's wrong because it is not 'proper' to show emotions. Ugh! Okay, where did that come from? Sorry…think of it as a mini 'Morgana Moment'. Anyway, no need to be so dramatic; life isn't over. No its not. Good girl. You know…you can even say yes to other people if they ask you out. I can? Yep. And even if it doesn't work out, it doesn't matter, 'cos you're not broken. Life goes on. Yes…Yes it does…_

Her phone ringing breaks her reverie and she answers it quickly.

It's Jake the school counselor ringing to tell her that one of her students has been accepted into the prestigious Camelot University summer music program.

"Wow really?! That's so great! Thanks for calling Jake, I'll have to congratulate Jess tomorrow", she exclaims happily.

"Well, you know she would never have applied if you hadn't encouraged her so way to go Miss Gwen", Jake replies with a laugh.

Gwen shakes her head, "Your letter of recommendation certainly helped – that and her awesome musical talents so thank _you_".

"You could show your appreciation by finally accepting that long standing invite to have some dinner with me?" he asks, only half joking.

Gwen pauses, and then looking at herself in the full length mirror, she watches herself nod.

"Dinner..? Um yeah…that would be great. Yeah, I am...I'm free tonight..."

* * *

><p>Arthur can't seem to concentrate on the file in front of him. He keeps replaying the conversation he had with Merlin and Gaius right before they were fired. He starts thinking back about all the things that have happened since his uncle came to PI.<p>

Hesitating for a second, he picks up his phone and calls the HR department asking to speak to the Director.

"Hi Morris. Yeah good thanks. I would like to see Marilyn's file please? Now if that's possible. Thanks."

Arthur spends half an hour going through the file and after making a few phone calls, he buzzes his new PA.

"Kerry? Could you please cancel all my appointments for today? I have some business to see to offsite today. I will be back in the late afternoon. Also please ensure the IFCB agents have everything they need and let the Mr. Du Bois know I will be out. Yes, I will have my cell for any urgent matters. No, I don't need any bookings thank you. Bye".

Arthur grabs his bag, coat and keys and leaves his office.

**Arthur's POV**

_Father's golden rule number one: "If you want something done thoroughly, then be prepared to get your own hands dirty."_

* * *

><p>Gwen pushes open the Art Centre doors, grateful to be out of the wind. It's after school and she's hoping to get a chance to do some more work on her wedding present for M&amp;M. Well, it was supposed to be a joint wedding present with…but never mind.<p>

She smiles when she notices Mrs. Riggs packing away her supplies for the day and goes over to the front table to greet her. Since the day the older woman had comforted her in the Staff Room, she had become a kindred spirit of sorts and they always found a few minutes each day to chat.

"Alright Gwen? Just give me a few minutes then I'll be out of your hair", she answers cheerfully.

Gwen tells her to take her time, as she goes to the back cupboard to retrieve her gift. A month ago, while eating crumble in bed, Arthur and Gwen had decided to make a gift for their friends. A collage of picture frames with a collections of pictures from their childhoods, up to now, and a large empty frame in the middle of the A3 sized canvas for a wedding photo. They had shopped around for the supplies and Arthur was sorting through his share of the pictures…

Gwen shakes her head and brings it back to the table where she sees Mrs. Riggs looking around the room with a loud sigh.

"Look at this place now will ya? Hard to believe it was barely the size of your classroom thirty years ago…Ygraine was so dedicated…We all pretty close back then..", she muses fondly.

Gwen looks up at her in surprise.

"You knew Ygraine Du Bois?! What…what was she like?"

Mrs. Riggs sits next to her on a stool.

"We all grew up two streets away from here. It was a little room back then…But we all came to hang out and there were always activities going on to keep kids like us off the streets. Ygraine was a talented artist, even as a young child, she was drawing, designing, sewing even. I lived down the road from her and-"

Gwen frowns and puts her hand on Mrs. Rigg's arm.

"Sorry…Did you just say…? I thought Mrs. Pendragon was a Du Bois?"

Mrs. Riggs smiles and shakes her head faintly.

"Her parents died tragically in a car crash when she was eleven and she went into care. A year later, we heard that she'd been adopted by some rich country people. Didn't see her again until almost fifteen years later when she called Carol out of the blue and asked if we could meet up again. Many people had died or moved away from here by then, so no one really recognized this lovely, wealthy woman walking around in the community centre. She was newly engaged, and eager to come back to the area and see the centre. It became a labor of love for us really…Getting this old place up and running again, and setting up the school. She was a tiny thing, but boy, she knew how to intimidate some of those bossy, sexist inspectors in those days!"

"The day the Centre opened thirty years ago, she was heavily pregnant, and even though her husband was so busy and always away, it was clear to see how happy she was. She used to say that this Centre and school are her first baby, and her second the one in her tummy. Do you know…she actually sat right there, in that corner and made her last sculpture a few months before he was born? It was quite lovely…and intricate. I can't quite remember what it was of…A woman and…child I think."

Gwen swallows away the sudden lump in her throat as she recalls Arthur's face whenever he spoke of his mother.

"Sorry my dear, I didn't mean to go on and on, I know you've got some stuff to do here", Mrs. Riggs hastily wipes away a tear and makes to stand up.

"Please, don't be sorry. Thank you for sharing that with me…She sounds like a lovely person…I would have loved to have met her too", Gwen replies quietly.

Mrs. Riggs studies the young woman who for all intense purposes, looks and sounds normal – on the outside.

"Do you know? I reckon we all inherit a bit of our parents in each of us, and I like to think, based on how they were, that's what we end up with. You're right, Ygraine was a wonderful person who was kind, and had a good heart. She cared about people and the things that matter and…perhaps…some of that still lives on. In Arthur.."

Patting Gwen's shoulder, she picks up her bag and walks out.

Gwen watches her leave and then looks back down at her gift, and biting her lip, as if to shake away any further thoughts, she gets to work.

* * *

><p>Marilyn walks into her mother's council house and freezes. Sitting on the sofa nursing a cup of tea is Arthur Pendragon, and he's chatting away about the state of the country with her mother.<p>

Arthur stands up and greets her friendly enough.

After a further twenty minutes talking about those idiot boy bands who feel the need to sleep with one hundred women, her mother announces she's off for a nap and leaves them alone.

Marilyn puts down her cup and offers to take Arthur's empty one.

"Marilyn, we need to talk", he begins.

"What about?" she asks fearfully.

Arthur smiles at her kindly. The last thing he wants to do is look and sound confrontational.

"I think you know why I'm here".

She shakes her head vehemently, "I told you! I needed to leave. I wanted a new challenge. My mother was sick…I needed-"

"Marilyn please…You've worked at PI for a long time. I've known you since I was a boy. I'm not here to do or say anything hurtful. I just want the truth. Please?"

She looks out the window, then takes a deep breath, smoothing down her skirt.

"You know that we've just been slammed with an official inquiry, and just the other day I received information from trusted, senior staff who tell me that you may have been implicated in some activities at PI which are not –"

"Its true!" she blurts out loudly.

Arthur stops talking and looks at her in surprise.

"What..? What part is true?"

"All of it. I did…things. I took things. He made me do it! He threatened me! I had to think of my job, the security…the money I was saving for Mum's care…I couldn't.."

Arthur frowns and leans forward.

"Who made you do things Marilyn?"

She looks up at Arthur, tears in her eyes.

"Agravaine Du Bois".

* * *

><p>Arthur pushes back his chair and rubs his eyes. Since rushing back from Marilyn's place, he had rung the Finance department asking for financial records and then rang Corporate for management files. He looks at the picture on his desk showing Uther and Agravaine shaking hands and smiling at the opening of the Latin American office and he has this sudden urge to throw something.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_How could you have been so stupid?! So…Blind? Naïve? Daft? Bullhead? Okay stop. No, really, I can go on. I actually have a whole repertoire here that I've been saving for months so I could-Months…My Uncle..My blood…How could he? Fuck it. He won't get away with this!_

While rifling through a file, he calls Merlin and puts him on loud speaker.

"Merlin..? I get it..You're all peeved. Angry. Upset. Whatever. And you all have a right to be. I was an idiot. I still am. But I spoke to Marilyn and-"

"Wait…did you actually call to apologise? Because it sounds like you haven't done that yet."

"Merlin…Yes! Okay! I apologise to you. To Gaius. To everyone! You guys were on to something and yes! I didn't listen! Now can I tell you what Marilyn said?"

"How did you find Marilyn? We tried for weeks and-"

"Because you're you and I'm..well me so-"

"Well I'm thrilled your ego hasn't taken a battering in all of this.."

"Okay, I deserved that. Listen, she confirmed that he was using her to get info, and to spy and such. She actually kept the…Merlin? Hang on a sec.."

He puts down his phone and stands up frowning as two heavy set men wearing sleek PI security suits walk into his office, his PA shaking her head helplessly as she hovers in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks sharply.

"Sir, we have a formal instruction to remove you from these premises immediately. As of 2 PM today, you are effectively terminated and-"

"Terminated?! What the hel-"

The larger of the two men produces a letter which Arthur grabs and scans quickly.

It's an official PI letter signed and dated today with Agravaine's scrawl and stamp.

"There is no way he can-"

He stops talking as Agravaine sails in closely followed by Mathieu.

"Oh yes I can. I own pretty much the whole company..give or take a few other shareholders who are now most definitely on board with me. You see, while you were slumming it and your father was lying on his deathbed, I pretty much had to do everything myself and I recently uncovered a lot of illegal, unethical business practices that you've been party too. Your father practically GAVE me the run of this place. He even -"

Arthur scrunches up the letter and throws it at Agravaine's feet in disgust.

"You can't do this. You need the approval in writing of the CEO. The _real_ one. And whatever our differences, he would never sign this company over to you. _Never_", Arthur is so angry he is practically spitting the words out.

Agravaine takes a seat and retrieves the balled up paper.

"Artie…As I was saying before you cut me off. People can do many things…when they're sick..with all that medication in their body..They say and sign things…If you don't believe me, read it for yourself".

Agravaine hands Arthur a folder opened to a page, showing him an official consent form signed and dated by Uther. Arthur's heart sinks as he sees the date is from three months ago.

From when Uther was very sick.

Arthur's insides are boiling and his hands twitch.

**Arthur's POV**

_I could jump across this table and strangle the smarmy bastard right now! He got in with my dad…he convinced him to sign this when he was_ _sick…He…Arthur cool it. He has his goon squad here. Don't let him see you're not able to handle it._

Arthur glares at him with his fists clenched.

Agravaine rolls his eyes skyward and stands up again.

"Oh don't give me that look you pampered little ingrate! You did this to yourself – _both_ of you. You know, all that unnecessary angst and immaturity? Hooray for dysfunctional father/son dynamics! Now you can both reunite and watch as I take this company, your life, and your legacy away from you. Oh and one more thing; _please_ tell Uther that I said "I always get what I want". Don't worry; he'll know exactly what I mean".

With that, Agravaine glides back out of the room, as the security guards gesture towards the doors.

Arthur takes a deep breath and then picks up his bags, phone and jacket, and moves around the table. The guards move as if to touch him and he stops and looks at the two of them.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way", his tone is cold and deadly.

They move out of his way.

* * *

><p>Across town at Merlin's house, he and Elyan have been listening in on the whole conversation because Arthur had forgotten to turn it off loud speaker.<p>

When they hear Arthur leaving his office, they both look at each other in dismay.

"El..? We'd better call the guys. Arthur needs us more than ever now".

* * *

><p>Arthur grabs his keys and looks around for his bag, ready to leave for Merlin's when he hears a sharp rapping on his door.<p>

Uther Pendragon enters the flat slowly.

"Have you…? What has he done? Arthur…"

Arthur gives him a few moments to .

"Father..", he begins tentatively.

Uther looks up at his son and Arthur is surprised to see this look on his father's face that he's never seen before. He looks lost.

Instead of giving Arthur that sense of satisfaction that he may have wanted to feel in the past. That proof that tells him Uther is merely human and not the 'be and know all of everything business' but, for some reason, he suddenly doesn't feel that way.

He feels angry and hurt and…protective towards his father all of a sudden. And that gives him the courage to speak again.

"Father," he sits next to him at the counter.

"We're Pendragons. This is our company. We will get it back".

Uther nods, with a brief hint of a smile on his usually stern face and looks up at his son.

Arthur looks. And seems different. He fights down that twinge inside him that he's never really noticed it. Or appreciated it until today.

"Son…I need to tell you something first", he replies quietly.

* * *

><p>Gwen pushes the doors open and looks around the crowded, noisy bar until she spots Jake waving from a booth near the back. She walks over to join him.<p>

"Heya! Did you find the place alright?" he greets her with a smile.

Gwen nods and smiles a little too brightly.

**Gwen's POV**

_Sooo…I'm guessing you're not going to mention that you've only been here about a dozen times with Arthur before? Or that it's a place he likes to come to since it's not a 'who's who' hotspot in a ritzy part of the city, and people mind their own business here…Or that you're now sitting here thinking about how he always orders the same thing, even though they serve all kinds of pub food and you ask him almost every time if he wants to try something new. "Its all about quality Guinevere. Best squid rings in town here – why change a good thing?" he'll say with one of his teasing grins as you roll your eyes and laugh…Okay __**stop**__! You're not meant to be thinking of him! You agreed to this. Its called __**moving on**__. Focus on Jake. Jake is nice. No one is disputing that. Just..go with it._

"Hope this place is okay with you? A friend told me about it. I am not really an organized sports fan – and I can't stand all the plugging that goes on during games and such, but I know you like sports, and apparently they have great food.." Jake asks as he browses through the menu.

Gwen nods, "Sure, this is fine. I've..been here before..It's actually quite good".

"Great, you can recommend something then?" he asks her with a smile.

"The burgers are good, or the calamari and chips-"

Jake makes a face, and shakes his head.

"Burgers? Sure…but I'm not a fan of fried stuff actually, it's so unhealthy...Plus, we don't know if this calamari came to us in a sustainable manner…Small things, but it will weigh on my conscious. What else can you..?" his voice trails off as he notices Gwen is frowning up at the TV screen in the corner. He looks up and sees some 'breaking news' segment about Pendragon Industries.

"Sorry Jake, I have to hear this…Be right back", Gwen apologizes hurriedly and goes up to the bar.

"Heya Gwen! Long time no see!" the bartender Jerry calls out.

Gwen smiles at him and gestures up to the TV screen.

"Hey Jerry! Could you turn that up please?"

"….And now we go live to Pendragon Industries headquarters where interim CEO Mr. Agravaine Du Bois is due to hold a brief press conference shortly. Tina Wilson joins us live from outside the building…Hi Tina. Can you tell us what's happening down there? We understand there's been a huge management change today and there are reports of leaked internal documents pertaining to this change?"

"Hi Mike, yes, we are here at Pendragon Industries where moments earlier our news team received word that there are big management changes expected to be announced this evening. We can now confirm that three hours ago, today's edition of _News of The World_ released a leaked internal PI memo stating that as of 3 pm today, Arthur Pendragon, future heir of the Fortune 500 company was terminated from his post as Deputy Company Director on grounds of maladministration, and alleged fraudulent practices. No one at News of the World will talk to us except to acknowledge the existence of this document and to state that it came from a legitimate source. We tried to talk to senior PI management but they appear to be on lockdown and the only thing they would say on record is that Mr. Agravaine Du Bois will be speaking to media tonight at 7pm. We will bring you updates from this new story as they unfold with live coverage of his presentation shortly. Back to you in the studio now Mike".

Gwen gasps in shock as she watches the scenes of the media frenzy outside PI in the car park. She fumbles in her bag looking for her phone and quickly dials Merlin's number.

"Hey Gw-", he begins his greeting.

"Merlin! Are you at home?"

"Yeah.."

"Turn on your TV to Camelot One now! Agravaine is about to hold a press conference and they're saying that Athur was fired?!"

Pause.

"Uh…Gwen? Yeah..he was-"

"What?! When?! Why?!"

"Yes. Today, this arvo. Why? One word: Agravaine Du Bois! Okay that's technically three words but you get the-"

"That _evil_ man! What the hell is he playing at?! Is he..okay? Arthur I mean?"

"Yeeeeah…"

"Please tell me you've got some dirt on that snake. Arthur would never-"

"We're working on that but-"

"I'm coming over to yours-"

"Gwen, you don't have to do that. We can manage-"

"Merlin! I want to help. Just 'cos we're not together anymore, it doesn't mean I don't still care about him, or you guys. I want to help clear your names so I'm coming over. See you in twenty".

Turning she notices Jake hovering near her, waiting politely.

Gwen gives him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Jake…I uh…It's the news item about Pendragon Industries…I'm worried about my friends…They all work there and…"

Jake nods and shrugs good-naturedly.

"And you want to go help them out, or offer some support. I know…I know who your ex is Gwen. You have a history, you have the same group of mates and its cool, I get it. However, you totally owe me another date. A real one. With dinner and dancing to boot".

He smiles at her and she nods.

"I promise. Thank you so much for being understanding", she says as they hug goodbye, then she turns and leaves the pub.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?! Are you going to get those files out or not? I need to get going if I'm going to review them. He's at Gaius' and we're watching that traitor speak to the world there with the others. Merlin?! Who was that on the phone? Do you want me to wait for you?" Arthur looks and feels irritable, but he's so fired up now, he wants to keep going through their research.<p>

Merlin gives silent thanks that Elyan has left for Gaius' house already and Morgana is still at Elena and Leon's place discussing the cake so it's just them. Brilliant; at least that's two less uncomfortable situations to deal with!

He turns slowly and gives Arthur a sheepish look.

"Um…that was Gwen. And she's coming over here. Now".

Arthur's mouth opens then closes. If things weren't so royally screwed up right now, Merlin would be making some smart arse comment about him resembling an underfed goldfish but he actually feels sorry for Arthur as he watches his friend struggle with about fifty different emotions in a time span of five seconds.

"Uh….Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she coming here?"

"Weeeell…she is worried. About yo-us. The company. She just saw the news on TV. She was out on a date, uh I mean…Um, she went somewhere, saw the news and-"

"That's really…nice of her. She's a good friend…to all of you and…Wait, did you say she was on a date? Like..with some guy?!"

**Arthur's POV**

_You know almost sound..Don't say it! Je-Don't say it! Why not? 'Cos it's not true. I'm not. Yeah, but now you're annoyed with yourself because you even care. After all, you're only about to lose your company and here you are with time and energy to ask for clarification about what your ex girlfriend does in her personal life. That's weird…_

Merlin curses mentally. _Why_ did he say it was Gwen on the phone in the first place?!

Silence.

Arthur shakes his head then clears his throat.

"Well. Thanks for this…I'd better go if I want to get there before he starts talking shit on TV. I'll see you later then? Gotta love Primetime eh? Everyone can now witness the downfall of the Pendragons live to air…"

Merlin follows him to the door.

"Arthur..?" he calls.

"Yeah?"

"He won't get away this. We'll get him. You know we're all behind you in this one", Merlin says quietly.

Arthur smiles dejectedly, and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Agravaine's smirk fills the screen as he speaks slowly and evenly.

"..Believe me, if there was any other way around it, we would have gone that way. However, in light of recent events and the allegations of fraud and maladministration, and ongoing serious illness have taken its toll on my young nephew and my brother in law and sadly, they leave me no choice but to relieve them of their duties. I have the full backing and resources of the stakeholders and Board behind me and I am confident that with these new management changes Pendragon industries can move forward and continue to be a leader in the business world".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No one kill me; Agravaine is awful and he will get his comeuppance, I'm just letting him enjoy his short lived moment :) Thank you for reading and please drop us a line with your thoughts if you have time. Next one up soon!**


	42. The One with Agravaine Part II

**A/N: Hello peeps! Update time again! Part two of you know who (Voldermort anyone?) ;) Thank you SO much for the feedback! I love reviews and people's thoughts on the story because its great to share Arwen love with other Merlin fans all over the world. Special shout out to the 'Guest' reviewer who wrote a great interpretation for Arthur's a** like behavior, I couldn't have put it better myself so thank you! The story is coming to an end soon, but there's still a bit more mileage to go yet so I hope you can all join me for the ride. **

**P.S: FYI, 'Pandadol' is a common brand for over the counter pain medication. Its Pacific region speak for Asprin, Aadvil, etc...I realised that I've used it in my story a few times and it may be confusing 'cos I don't think you can get it in Europe, or the Americas so yeah, sorry 'bout that.**

**P.P.S: Also, muchos apologies for the awful spelling and grammar errors in the last chap! I tried my best to get them all so I was a bit annoyed at myself for not getting 'em all. My bad! **

**Enough gassing! Onwards...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: The One With Agravaine Part II<strong>

Gwen rushes into the Staff room, scanning the group near the tea table. Mrs. Riggs is already moving towards the other exit so she rushes to catch up with her.

"Mrs. R? Hi..I was wondering if we could talk. It's about…what you told me the other night in the Art Centre..See, I want to help my friends at PI as much as I can..and I thought…well maybe you would be able to help", Gwen speaks quietly, as Mrs. Riggs looks at her, then nodding, she follows Gwen back to her classroom.

"Mrs. Riggs, did Ygraine ever talk to you about her adoptive family?" Gwen asks when her friend is seated.

She taps her finger to her mouth, deep in thought.

"She was close to the parents. They loved her and treated her like a biological child. She told us that they'd always wanted a daughter. They had a son..Well, _you _know their son. From what you've told me, and from what I've read and seen on TV, he also grew up to be a complete scumbag. But there you-"

"Wait..Sorry..What do you mean? Was he a nasty person to Ygraine when they were young?"

Mrs. Riggs shakes her head and sighs.

"It was a long time ago…and I don't know if I can remember much, or if it's helpful to you now, but I'll try. Let's see…The brother…Agravaine Du Bois…Yes, I _do_ remember him being here once or twice. He never cared for her artistic talents or pursuits. And he was very embarrassed about her wanting to be around people from her past. Us common, poor folk. Stuck up git! Thing is, he had this…unhealthy obsession with her. I mean, she was his sister for all legal purposes – even if they weren't blood related but the way he looked at her like…well like he was in love with her or something ghastly like that.

One day, back when she was still engaged, we were here, going through our financials to see about holding a large fundraiser for this Centre, and he showed up all angry with about her accepting Uther's proposal. They came in here to discuss it in private, and she kept asking with him to lower his voice, but it was no use, we could hear them yelling from the car park. Ygraine told him to stay out of her life, that he was disturbed and evil and she wanted nothing more to do with him. He was pleading with her, saying that the two of them were meant to marry when they got older. That this was why she was adopted in the first place. Some complete rubbish about "keeping the bloodline strong". Then Ygraine told him that his theory didn't make sense because she is not of his blood anyway, that it was wrong, and to let her be happy – with Uther. He got even more angry and started ranting about her fiancée Uther, saying he was a playboy, and nothing but a jumped up rich brat, playing at being the boss in his father's company. It was a really nasty row and because we were afraid he might hit her or something, I marched in and told him to clear off. Ygraine was very upset and crying. Oh, he was a horrid, bitter man even back then, and like I said; a complete arsehole now. Poor Arthur…It's terrible when you think of it; I mean they're family and all…"

Gwen bites her lip in surprise, struggling to keep her excitement hidden.

She thinks back to the conversation with Merlin, and the other guys.

_**The night Agravaine did his press conference a few days ago…**_

Gwen, Morgana, Elyan, and Merlin sit in front of his laptop screen, chatting to the others. Most of the conversation has been about where they all are with their information gathering – that and a full five minutes of colorful conversation about what Agravaine can personally 'do' with the company now that he has it.

Gwen has been quietly listening, absorbing all the dreadful things Arthur's uncle has been able to do right under his nose. Something doesn't sit right with her about this whole thing and she knows she has to bring it up now.

"Guys, after hearing about all the things you've uncovered about Du Bois, something still doesn't make sense. Okay, so his MO is somehow coming in and buying up dying companies. How does he do it? I know you're all still working on that, but like Lance said; the guy loves failure and desperation and the fact that he can destroy other people's dreams, like he's some sort of –"

"-Devil incarnate!" Gwaine shouts out as he takes another huge bite of his burger from his screen.

Lance snorts, "Hah! That is _too_ good a nickname for him", he spits out.

Morgana sits up straighter and chimes in, "-Yeah, but…in this case, _why_ is he going to extremes with this particular company? That just so happens to be his brother in law's? PI is Uther's whole life. Arthur's too now. Gwen and I have been talking and she reckons there has to be some particular reason…A specific motive like -"

"Him being a smug bastard who loves to win and will stab anyone in the back in order to get what he wants?" Elyan chimes in from behind Merlin's chair.

Merlin nods slowly, and then looks over at Gwen with a new found appreciation. This whole fact finding thing has been an exhausting process, and it was beginning to feel like they're all going around in circles.

"No! I think Gwen's right. Its personal..It has to be. It's like he's _obsessed_ with bringing his own family down", Merlin nods his head in her direction.

"Yeah alright..sure, 'Dysfunctional Families Part 2', but the question is, what is the fixation?" Percival shrugs.

Gwen bites her lip and inclines her head.

"I think I have an idea..But, there's one person who may be able to help us along with that theory. I'm going to see if I can try to talk to her about it tomorrow".

_**Back to present day…**_

As Mrs. Riggs leaves the room, Gwen pulls out her cell phone to call Merlin with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I think I just found out Agravaine's Achilles Heel", she says when he answers.

* * *

><p>Arthur has a headache. It's one of those pounding, ever present despite the Panadol type of aches. He has hardly slept for the past few days. Okay make that a few weeks – since he ended things with Gwen. Sleeping is not really an option when things are so royally screwed up now.<p>

**Arthur's POV**

_If there was a way…If you could go back…What would you do differently? Would you have noticed? Like, the little things..The way he spoke and did things…How he was always smirking like he knew something the rest of you didn't…Arthur…You can't blame yourself forever. Why not? __**I**__ caused this. I let my guard down. I…I let him in and my judgment failed me. Now, the company I have waited and killed myself to lead one day belongs to that man who unfortunately is related to me! My uncle. Sad really…No, what's sad is __**you**__ sitting here, reminiscing, feeling sorry about it. It's done. You are now at that 'Crisis management phase'. Thank you for quoting Management Studies 101 to me again. Well it's true. You need to recharge. Sleep. Eat. And __**Please**__ Shower. I don't smell. Um…yeah you kind of do. I will. When I get back. I need to hurry up and get over to Merlin's anyway. Well you need to rest. I know. Your father is depending on you. I know. You have people in your corner. I know…and for that I am eternally grateful. Good. So don't...don't give up. Not yet. I keep thinking about what Merlin said…the other night. About Guinevere…She was coming over to his house. She was…out and she left to come over. Because she wanted to help…Because she cares…You sound surprised. You shouldn't be. I'm not…its Guinevere…She cares…She is-_

The loud buzzer jolts his thoughts and he walks over to answer it. Since the media maelstrom hit a few days ago, the apartment security and doormen have been on high alert.

"Sorry to disturb you Arthur but…there's a young woman down here who is demanding to speak to you. She said she's not leaving 'til we let her in. What would you like us to do with her?"Colin's worried tone comes through.

Arthur's heart lifts and he smiles despite everything.

**Arthur's POV**

_It's her! Guinevere came to see me. She…came. Should I let her in? No you shouldn't. Really?! No you idiot! __**Of course**__ you let her in! You want to see her. Do it!_

"Send her up please Colin", he replies quickly.

A few minutes later, he hears a knock on his door and he hurriedly smoothes down his hair, taking a quick whiff of his clothes. Then grimacing because he has no time to shower, change or even deodorize, he opens the door.

"Gui-" he stops abruptly as he stares at the lady standing in his doorway.

"Oh Arthur! I just got in from London and I came straight over. This is truly truly awful!" she rushes up to him and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Arthur has no choice but to hug her back, masking his surprise while he's at it.

"Uh…thanks. Thanks…Mithian", he replies finally.

* * *

><p>Across town at Merlin's house, Elyan, Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin are gathered in front of a screen, talking to the others. Elyan had texted everyone earlier that afternoon to say they had to meet up tonight. That he had something they could use. No one says much as Gwen fills them in about her theory and conversations with Mrs. Riggs.<p>

Silence.

"Okay, can I just say what everyone's thinking right now; that this whole story is a little too much like a Virginia Andrews best seller? And they say rich people are one dimensional and care more about their dogs, and wearing tweed then the real world. No offence Morgs", Gwaine puts in and everyone laughs, as Morgana scowls at him.

"It makes a lot of sense now. The way he has been relentless in pursuing PI..All his research…how patient he was..You've got to hand it to him; he does evil and revenge well", Lancelot muses.

"We know he has done all this stuff – falsifying documents, reports, figures, etc..But how has did he do it-", Percival stops when Elyan cuts in excitedly.

"With Help."

Silence.

"Yeah El? You're gonna have to say more than two words here. I happen to be smarter than the lot of you put together and even I need more than that", Gwaine quips as they all watch Elyan walk closer to the screen, pointing to his laptop.

""He had help. Another person in PI who had access, time, and knowledge of the company, the Pendragons…"

"I finally got around to going through all the sound files and-"

"El, we did that already. There was nothing much going on. Like you said yourself last week, the Snake is really clever not to do his dirty dealings in the office. So we have squat-"

"On _him_ yes. But then I listened to the last convo he had with the person we think was Jena _again_. After he hangs up, there's this sound. Same one twice actually. It's a bit hard…but you _can_ hear it…Here, let me play it…"

They all hear a muffled noise after Agravaine hangs up the phone with Jena. Just before he gets up to leave there's another muffled noise. It's someone coughing. Barely audible, but its there.

Merlin frowns and thinks I've heard that cough before…

"I know who it is! We all do!" he half shouts.

It's silent for a moment before everyone starts talking at once.

"That little shi-"

"_All_ this time and we never-"

"I say we take everything to the IFCB-"

"-No 'The Times'!"

"SHUT IT!" Merlin shouts and it works.

"I think it's time to tell Gaius and the Pendragons what we know", he declares.

"Definitely. Where is Arthur anyways? Thought he was going to be at yours too?" Lance looks over at Gwen quickly while asking.

"He was coming but Mithi-uh..he had a visitor…This is great news though, and he'll want to know about it straight away! If I call him now, I'm sure he'll be right over", Merlin glances at Gwen to see how she's handling that bit of news. Gwen smiles slightly and shrugs, trying to look as casual as she can while opening a packet of crisps.

The noisy sound she makes when she opens it almost drowns out Morgana muttering under her breath something about "Boring and boringer". Whatever _that_ means.

**Gwen's POV**

_So Mithian's back in town…and she's over at Arthur's…Who cares right?! He knows __**loads **__of people and they may want to visit him. And they know each other…Yeah true. They 'know' each other..Oh stop it! Don't think about it. New day remember? Right! It doesn't matter anyway, you're doing this to help them – you care about all of them. You're going home soon anyway. School tomorrow. And you've got that fieldtrip with your Fifth form class to prep for. Yep. Better make tracks soon. It sounds like you're avoiding him. I am not. I have other things to do! The boys can handle things from here on in. Okay then…_

* * *

><p>By the time Arthur arrives, Gwen and Elyan are long gone and the others have already signed off their online conversation so it's just Merlin and a barely responsive Morgana (who even though she's promised to treat Arthur civilly, sometimes 'slips up'). Excusing herself, citing wedding stuff, she leaves them alone.<p>

"Soooo…what happened to you earlier?"

Pause.

"Oh er..yeah sorry, I was trying to get ready to come over but Mithian stopped by..To show her support, see how I was doing I suppose and-"

"Support! Yeah okay..", Merlin snorts under his breath.

Unluckily, Arthur hears him and frowns.

"Something you'd like to say Merlin?" he asks sarcastically.

"Look…you're a free agent, do what you like. Or don't. It's just…you must know that she _likes_ you right? As in more than the lets-do-a-merger-together way of liking someone?"

Arthur shrugs and tries to look indifferent as he takes a seat, and because he's starving, helps himself to the open packet of crisps that Gwen left behind.

"Maybe…But Merlin..My priorities have somewhat shifted..and to be honest, I am not ready for anything…not yet".

"Okay.."

Another pause.

"Wait…The other night…you said…you said Gwen…was..um..out on a date?"

**Arthur's POV**

_Can I just say you sound like you're 17 right now? I do not! Yeah you kind of do… And you __**hate**__ that you even asked right? Maybe..But I can't help it. If Mithian hadn't stayed so long, you could've still caught up with her tonight..Maybe…But she doesn't want to see me. She's moved on. How do you know? Merlin's quiet about it. So? So since when is he quiet about anything? Okay, I see your point. Early days mate. Early days._

Merlin sighs and shrugs uncomfortably as he joins Arthur at the table.

"Mate…You and she are no longer together. You can't expect her to just…I don't know. But!", he tries to make his voice sound brighter as he notices Arthur's face fall momentarily.

"I don't think it's serious...It was just one date. But yeah…like you said; bigger stuff at stake and all that", Merlin desperately tries to change the subject back to what they were talking about before.

Arthur finishes off the last chip then looks down at the empty packet. Its Gwen's favourite type. He tries not to think that less then half an hour ago, she was sitting here, probably in the same chair, eating these crisps from the same packet…

**Arthur's POV**

_Okay this is __**clearly**__ getting ridiculous! What is? You. This. What did I do? Do you __**know**__ how many other people on the planet eat this type of potato chip? Hundreds of millions! Um, actually…What?! Well, it just that…It wouldn't be 'hundreds of millions'…More like a few million people-__**Fine**__! Whatever! Just…focus okay?! The company first! Huh? Repeat after me; the company first! Company first…Good._

Clearing his throat and throwing it in the bin, he nods at Merlin to begin and he quickly fills Arthur in on everything, taking note to talk about his mother and Agravaine's relationship with a lot of tact. He watches as his friend's face turns from crimson to white as he struggles to keep his anger in.

"That _bastard_! I can't believe he…Bastard!" Arthur spits out as he slams his fist on the table.

Then he runs a hand through his short messy blonde hair, tapping his fingers on the table once more before he speaks again.

The expression on his face is…surprisingly the way he looks when he is at work; focused, professional, and like he's got a plan of attack.

"Merlin? I do believe it's time to beat Agravaine at his own game", he says with a roguish grin.

* * *

><p>Mathieu Stewart hates almost hot coffee. If he had to pick a pet hate (just one), this one would be right up there. Well directly underneath the <em>worst <em>pet hate which is being a nothing, dogsbody assistant. _That_ was the top of the _top_ on his list.

He had come to the nearest coffee place after his boss had dropped that bombshell on him early this morning. He is still reeling from that and thought coffee would do the trick to calm him down. Now coupled with the crap coffee he has received, he wishes he'd just gone home instead. Mentally curses the lady at the counter for her useless coffee making skills, he hunts around for a coffee cup lid and finds that they've not even put a new stack out yet.

Before he can say something nasty to the staff about it, the person next to him extends a coffee lid in his direction. He looks up to say thank you but something about the man stops the words from coming out of his mouth.

He is a tall, solidly built man, wearing a crisp black suit, with dark sunglasses and sporting a shaved head.

"Hello Mathieu", his voice is low and pleasant enough, however, there's an odd quality to it. Sort of like a menacing undertone.

Mathieu moves back a bit, and a feeling of unease goes through his head as he thinks through his options.

He is pretty sure he's never met this chap before so he could pretend he's someone else and leave, but judging by the stranger's physique, he's willing to bet he could easily keep up with him if he did go.

He settles for fake 'at ease' behavior instead.

"Sorry Mr. …? Have we met before?" He hopes his voice sounds more firm then he feels.

The big man grins wolfishly down at him again and moves closer until his lips are close to Mathieu's ear.

"Let's just say we have…mutual connections. Now, you and I are going to have a little chat. So please get your coffee and follow me outside nice and slowly", he replies in that low voice again.

Mathieu swallows hard and fights down his increasing anxiety.

"And if I don't..?" he asks faintly.

The man lets out a laugh that sounds like a cross between a cackle and a growl then pulls out his phone, showing Mathieu a picture of his beloved Pekinese dogs Peter and Paul in some sort of cage, in a room he doesn't recognize. It's definitely not a room in their luxurious flat uptown.

Mathieu looks at the man in fright and he smiles calculatingly.

"They're safe – for now. So? Shall we?"

He is about to answer when his phone rings. Without even looking down he knows it's his Boss, Agravaine. The man is _insufferable_. If Mathieu doesn't answer, he'll just keep ringing until he does.

He is thinking of how he can alert Agravaine of his predicament when the man reaches out and grabs the phone with a casual, "I think I'll hold on to that for now".

Then he repeats himself, "So? Shall we?"

Mathieu has little choice in the matter now and he follows him out of the busy café. His panic attack continues to build up as he watches people rushing by all around him and just as he is reconsidering the option of doing a runner, the man suddenly pulls him into the alleyway where a grey van is parked.

Before Mathieu has time to ask what is happening, another man, this one wearing a ski mask jumps out of the van and pulls him in, then shoves a cloth bag down over his face as someone else starts up the van.

He hears door slam and the van begins to move.

"Where are you taking me?! _Who_ are you?!" Mathieu shouts in terror.

From somewhere in the van he hears the man talking, presumably into a phone.

"Its me…Yeah, we got him".

* * *

><p>Mathieu has no idea how long it's taken them to get to their destination. He can't see anything with the bag over his head, and none of the men answer his pleas so eventually he falls silent with only his fear for company.<p>

After a time, the vehicle stops and he is forcibly pulled out of the van and guided along, where eventually, they stop and shove him down onto some sort of seat.

When the bag is taken off his head, it takes him a moment to adjust to the dimness of this room. He is seated on a chair in some sort of shadowy room…there are no windows or doors that he can see.

Suddenly someone switches on two spotlights, directly trained onto him and he holds his hands up to adjust to the brightness. He rubs his eyes, then thanks his lucky stars he's not dead. Yet.

The man from the café is seated in another chair across from him, with one leg crossed over the other. Behind the seated man he can see two tall, masked men standing on either side. Bodyguard stance and all.

It's enough to make the fear come back to him tenfold.

"Where..? Where have you taken me?" his dry throat makes his voice sound like he is croaking instead of speaking.

The man smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Somewhere where we can talk undisturbed. Mathieu…You and I are going to have that talk now", he replies.

Mathieu looks up at the guards again. They look like statues. Statues with muscles that could crack someone's skull most probably.

"What…What are we going to talk about? Look, I think you have the wrong guy! I don't make a lot of money! I am not a member of the royal family! Or in any organized crime family! I'm just someone's assistant and-"

"Mathieu relax…You must watch a lot of cop shows to be thinking all of that! If I wanted to kill you, believe me you wouldn't have made it out of that café. ..I don't want your money either…", the man waves his hand in the air as if he's bored to death with the whole affair.

Mathieu lets go of his fright for a tiny second as he shakes his head in confusion.

"On the contrary I do believe you are being unusually humble about your scope of influence and status within a certain Fortune 500 company you work for", the man continues, all the while watching Mathieu's face turn even whiter.

"I don't know anything…I just organize the Boss' schedule and-"

"Mathieu…Do you have any pet hates? Things that annoy the hell out of you?" the man asks him.

Mathieu takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He is trying to figure out who this man is. Maybe a freelancer hired by someone who lost a company to Agravaine in the past…Damn Agravaine Du Bois and all his dirty, evil deeds! Why must _he_ pay for them?! Maybe the man will accidentally let slip who he's working for…

"I er…I don't like…queues..", he finally replies shakily.

The man nods his head energetically as if this is the most interesting thing he's ever heard.

"_Exactly_! Do you know what really gets to me? People lying. You see, I _hate_ it when someone lies to me. Especially when I ask them things so nicely in the first place. It tends to make me very angry. You look like the sort of person who doesn't lie Mathieu…Is that true?"

Mathieu nods mechanically.

The man looks pleased. The way a great white shark does before it devours half a school of smaller fish.

"Good. I thought so. Let's try this again. If I ask you something about your work at PI, will you be able to answer honestly this time?"

Another shaky nod.

"Lovely. Now…How long have you been working for Agravaine Du Bois?"

Mathieu blinks in surprise and takes his time before answering.

"Uh..almost six months…Since the CEO left for health reasons and-"

The man sighs dramatically and crosses his arms, giving Mathieu a pointed look.

"_What_ did I say about lying Mathieu? I _really_ hate having to resort to violence but sometimes it does get results. Boys!" he calls as one of the statues comes to life and moves closer towards Mathieu. The masked man is holding a cricket bat in one hand.

Mathieu looks at him in sheer terror and lets out an involuntary shriek, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"Please no! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! I'm not a bad person! I just helped him is all! Please! Tell whoever you work for that I don't know what he did at other companies! He had people in there, who did stuff so the companies would get into trouble and fall! But I have _nothing _to do with them! I only know what he did at PI! _Please_!"

The masked man stands directly in front of him and swings the bat up, standing in position.

"Are you saying Agravaine Du Bois is the man behind the PI problems? Mathieu…You need to tell me more…Or else, my associates will be staging a one dayer in here soon..", the man drawls from his chair.

Mathieu's voice is high pitched and quivering.

"It was Agravaine! He approached me almost two years ago! With a proposition to help him! He is the one who did everything! I just helped – only a little! Please! I'm telling you the truth! I _swear_!"

The man holds his hand up and the masked man walks back over to his corner with the bat.

"What exactly did you do to 'help' him?" he asks Mathieu who is on the verge of having a heart attack.

"He wanted to take down the company. Something about 'finally having the last say'. That this was his way of making things right and that he would make Uther and his son pay. He had this…unhealthy hatred for them, especially the old man. He would boast about the way he had paid off senior staff from other successful companies to falsify and create chaos in their respective companies so they would fall and he could easily come in and buy them out. It was different with our company though. He even managed to coerce Uther into signing some agreement he drew up when the man was half dead with all the chemo drugs and the cancer. He told me that years ago, he inherited more shares so he now owns 40% of the company but he needs at least 50% to demand formal dismissal so…he falsified the documents, forging Uther's signature to show the Board a letter that was supposedly written by the CEO. The _real_ letter that Uther signed was an official document instructing that he wanted to sign ownership over to Arthur in twenty four months time. He signed it when he was really sick. That's how Du Bois got Arthur out! The merger fell through because he changed the final merger documents, and there are other documents too – ones that he altered and then leaked to the IFCB!"

Mathieu pauses and glances at the man who hasn't moved from his chair except to give him a slight nod. Encouraged, and slightly heartened by the fact the masked man is now resting on the bat in his corner, he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I know _everything_ about the company. I could tell him who the major players are, and which Board members could be easily swayed. I…I set up those meetings, and gathered all the paperwork. I encouraged Uther to reach out to him seeing as they're family and convinced him that he could help groom Arthur. I told Du Bois about Uther's illness, and about Arthur's behavior and attitudes towards work and his friends. I also told him about that dodgy reporter from a tabloid who had already been used by Vivian Olaf and was easily swayed into working with him. She helped by doing more of his spying on Arthur and his girlfriend. I was the one who would email her the leaked info from an internet café close to my flat so no one could link it back to PI if they ever checked…But I didn't know he would go _this_ far! I never wanted to do anything illegal! I didn't sign up to commit fraud! I just…I just wanted to _not_ be a Nothing! I have been Uther Pendragon's assistant for _eight, long, painful_ years! I work 80 hour weeks for that…_megalomaniac_ and does he _ever _say 'thank you' or 'job well done Mathieu'?! No he doesn't! _I_ deserve recognition! A promotion! Some respect! But I got _nothing_! And Agravaine Du Bois promised me a directorship job if I did this. But he lied! And when I told him that I didn't realize it was going to come to this where Uther and Arthur would be forced out of their own company, he turned on me! He even threatened me saying that if I ever told someone what he did, he would tell them it was all me! That he had photos of me removing files from the CEOs office and Jena kept all the emails I had sent which could be linked back to me, and it would be _his_ word as a mighty Du Bois, CEO of a multi-billion corporation against mine".

The man sighs forlornly and gets up, looking at Mathieu.

"Unfortunately, as much as it sounds like your story _could_ be true, without black and white proof that what you say happened Mathieu…sadly, my Boss has instructed me to ask these nice gentlemen here to fini-"

"It's true! I can _prove_ he forged that Board documents!" Mathieu bursts out.

The man cocks his head to one side and moves closer to him.

"Go on…", he invites.

"I…I saw him put the original document in his safe..the hidden one in his townhouse. It's in his kitchen, behind the splash back tiles near the cook top…He thought I didn't see him closing it, but I did!"

"Scouts honor Matty?" the man asks warningly.

Mathieu nods his head hard.

"I _swear_! On Peter and Pauley's lives! It's there…The original! In his house!"

"And where is your lovely Boss today then?"

"He's at Brighton City! He's not due back to the office 'til after lunch tomorrow…Why?"

The man smiles and then stands up. The two other men switch the spotlights off and then they all walk towards an apparent door.

Mathieu squints and tries to focus now that it's darker again.

"Wait…Where are you going?! Please…Let me go! I promise I _won't _say anything..I won't say a word!"

The man turns to him and then switches on the main light.

"For your sake I hope so", he finally speaks. Menacing tone and all.

Mathieu looks around the room, and realizes he's been sitting in a room that looks like a cellar of some sort.

"You're not going to…hurt me? I'm…free to go?" he asks uncertainly.

The masked men laugh and the cricket bat guy shakes his head, and opening the door, all three of them exit the room leaving Mathieu sitting there.

The sunlight coming into the room illuminates his phone and bag which have been left sitting on an empty crate near the door.

A few minutes pass before he has the courage to get up and walk to the still open door, and grabbing his things, he is finally able to run.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, across town, two masked men enter the kitchen of an exclusive town house.<p>

After successfully removing the outer layer of fake tiling, they find the safe, right where the assistant said it would be.

One of them pulls out his cell and dials a number.

"Got it. Fortunately its one I've worked on before so it shouldn't be _too_ hard though I wish I had more time to work on it…Yeah, it's a five digit system…It one of those safes that can be self programmed and changed as you please…How long? Give or take two hours..We'll call you back when we've made some progress".

The two men get to work on cracking the safe and after five minutes, the man's phone rings.

"You want us to try it? Um..sure we can do that…Hang on a mo…", the man puts the phone on his cheek as his friend tries the number that he recites back to him.

"CLICK!" the safe opens with a loud sound.

The two men hi-five each other.

"We did it! Twenty minutes", he answers the caller before hanging up.

* * *

><p>The following day Merlin and Gaius watch as Arthur paces up and down the corridor nonstop. His blonde hair is messier today and the dark circles under his eyes are evident despite his expensive suit. Finally Merlin's had enough.<p>

"Oi! If you keep walking up and down you'll be doing them a huge favor and giving these floors a much needed polish! If that's not your thing then _please_ sit down! You're doing my head in Arthur!" he hisses in a stage whisper evoking a strange look from the receptionist.

Arthur half groans but complies, sitting next to Gaius who murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like "Thank goodness, he was making me dizzy".

"Gaius..? Do you think this will work?" Merlin asks quietly.

The older man glances quickly at Arthur who is now squashing his hacky sack between his fingers and not even listening, and then looks at Merlin.

"I hope so Merlin. I sure hope so".

Merlin is about to say something else when the door opens and someone comes out to take them through to a conference room.

A short, stocky, middle aged man with graying hair seated with three other people stand up when they enter and he comes forward to shake hands with them all before offering them a seat.

"I must say, I was quite surprised to receive a call from _you_ regarding your company Mr. Pendragon", the older man says, studying the young man across the table.

"Mr. Haig, in light of the recent investigations you're conducting of our company, I have pertinent information that I need to share with you immediately so thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice", Arthur replies, before opening his brief case as Merlin pulls out his laptop and loads up the sound files.

Jeff Haig has been in this business long enough to know when someone is blowing hot air. After studying the young Pendragon for a few moments, he nods and leans back in his chair.

"The IFCB is only interested in facts and evidence so I hope you're not here to waste our time or to interfere with our investi-"

"Then I suggest you have a look at this", Arthur pushes a thick file across to him and the older man opens it and reads the first few pages in silence.

Merlin can hardly stand the tension filled silence and when he glances at his friend, he can see he is also barely holding it together.

"Hey Arthur…", he whispers, nudging him.

Arthur leans closer so they can talk quietly.

"How could you have possibly known what the right combination to Du Bois' safe was?"

Arthur smiles faintly and shrugs.

"26654…", he muses.

Merlin still doesn't get it.

"Yeah…but how…?"

Arthur's smile is proud, and he looks at Merlin knowingly.

"Achilles Heel.."

Merlin tries to rack his brain wondering where he's heard that reference before...That's it! Gwen had used it when she had called to say…

"Your mum! So those numbers are..? Her-"

Arthur nods, "Her birth date…The man was, is…fixated".

Jeff Haig has stopped reading. He looks up. His poker face well and truly gone and now replaced with confusion and astonishment.

He nods at the three of them and then gestures down at the papers.

"I think you'd better tell us exactly what's been going on there", he finally speaks, "From the beginning please".

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Mathieu _where_ are those briefs I asked for?! For God's sake man, how long does it take you to get the most basic thing! Does _no one_ here know how to do their jobs?! I shall have to fire the whole lot of you and bring in competent people!...Mathieu?! Are you there?!"

He does not get a response from his assistant so Agravaine slams down his phone. He had just arrived back after lunch today to find the office eerily quiet and the PI staff, usually scared to even _breathe_ in his presence; today, most of them had stopped and stared at him in the most unnerving way. As if they were all about to mug him or something. Not only that but Mathieu was not at his work station today and this was a problem for him, because until the heat died down and he brought in his own people, Mathieu was the only one who was able to work with him.

Swearing in frustration he wrenches his door open and strides out to find his assistant and give him a piece of his mind.

In the main reception room, he finds quite a few staff standing around talking excitedly with none other than Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur Pendragon, as well as three people in suits that he doesn't know and the Director of the IFCB, a straight laced holier than thou type called Haig.

The room falls into a hush and Arthur moves to stand up as Agravaine strides right up to him.

Pulling his cell phone out, he speed dials a number.

"Yes. I need your men up here _immediately_. There are three trespassers on the premises that I want gone from here. When? Did you not hear me?! I said _immediately_! If you have a problem carrying out this order, you will all find yourselves unable to work anywhere in this city. _Now_!" he barks into the phone.

Then smirking at Arthur he sweeps one arm in the direction of the lifts.

"Gentlemen, you seem to be lost…Or maybe suffering from dementia seeing as how you were all terminated from this company not too long ago. Aside from Mr. Haig and his associates at the IFCB, the three of you are banned from this building. You have three seconds to-"

"Your days of giving orders and empty threats are over Agravaine. In fact, where you're going, you're going to need to save some of that energy to use there", Arthur's voice is hard and it cuts through his.

Agravaine frowns slightly, and then replaces it with a smirk.

"Really? And _why_ is that? Pray do tell", he asks, folding his arms condescendingly.

Mr. Haig steps forward.

"Since we discovered you have been committing fraud here at Pendragon Industries. Not to mention forgery, and misrepresentation of-"

Agravaine's mask drops and for a moment, panic registers in his eyes, before he regains his confidence.

"That's absurd! I _demand_ to know who has been making this _ludicrous_ suppositions?!" he huffs.

Then he looks at Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin who cannot help grinning audaciously at him.

"Haig! You _can't_ be serious?! You are really going to take some tattletale story from these three? I'm sorry Arthur if you cannot understand that you are just not cut out for any _real_ work involved in running a successful business and well…we all know your father is practically at 'Death's Door'…Your own useless advisors have led you to your demise. And you have no legitimate input as far as this com-"

"I do now. It's over Agravaine. We have proof", Arthur thrusts a folder in front of Agravaine and he stares at him for a moment before taking it and opening it to look at the contents.

They all watch as the colour drains out of Agravaine's already pale face.

"This is…this is doctored!" he sputters with indignation, "_Obviously_! Haig! You can't _possibly_ believe I would.._Could_! Do something as conniving as _steal_ a company in a way as obvious as this! Honestly! This is the stuff of movies! _Me_, forging the CEO's signature to get rid of his son..Surely! I know this is the work of you Merlin! You, that old fool standing with you, and that gang of…scoundrels and riff raff that Arthur insists on employing! You bunch of-"

"Well you were right about one thing; as someone with a lot of time on my hands, I had to use my investigation skills for good use, so I did that – so did Gaius and the others. We – and the folks at the IFCB have since discovered a string of other fraudulent practices you have committed while you've been at this company, and just this morning, we heard from Mr. Haig here, that the IFCB are getting more substantial claims from other companies that you 'rescued' as you so 'movingly' put it in your ridiculous speech to the media the other week", Merlin cannot resist the retort and he is rewarded by the look of panic coming back into Agravaine's eyes.

No one speaks, and then Agravaine turns to Arthur.

"Arthur…You are my nephew, you _must_ know I would never do anything to jeopardize our family! I only did this so I could one day give it back to-"

"Save it Agravaine. The only family I have is my father, my friends, and all the people who work here – for _m_y company. You have fooled me long enough and you will do so no more".

He turns and nods at Haig who beckons the three suited men over.

One of them reaches into his pocket and pulls out handcuffs.

Agravaine's eyes widen and he looks down at them.

"What are you doing to me?!" his voice is louder and nowhere near as arrogant as before.

"Agrvaine Du Bois, I am arresting you on charges of conspiracy to commit fraud, extortion, and suspicions of financial misappropriation-"

"What?! No! You…You can't do this! They could've just made up that so called proof! You don't understand, I _cannot_ go to jail! There are some really bad people in there and…I can't be safe! Stop!" Agravaine loses his cool altogether and starts to struggle, drowning out the rest of the Detective's reading of his rights.

The second police officer grabs his other arm to keep his steady, and with the third officer following behind, they try to lead him away.

Agravaine thrashes about harder and turns towards Arthur.

"Arthur? My boy..? You can't do this! Please…! I can't go to prison! I can't! There are some men in there, some of them used to work for those companies that I destroyed! They'll…they'll _kill _me! You _need_ to tell them it was all a misunderstanding…Mathieu was the one! _He_ did all of this! He set you up! You must understand, I _only_ wanted to protect Ygraine! I knew she would have a hard life with Uther! I just wanted-"

His voice trails off as he notices Uther Pendragon enter the room. He is greyer, clearly still on the road to recovery, and not walking too fast, but everyone present can see The Dragon's expression and supremacy is definitely here today.

He walks right up to Agravaine and shakes his head slowly, his eyes burning with fire.

"You always were a sad, sick, little…cock!" he states.

Merlin exchanges a shocked look with Gaius who nods and several other PI staff (all crowded in the reception area watching) laugh out loud.

"Your _sister_ – because that's what she was, you imbecile, was _afraid _of you. Afraid of what you'd become and she wanted _nothing_ to do with you and you-"

"No! That's not true!" Agravaine protests loudly, his eyes wild with anger, and misery at the mere mention of his beloved Ygraine.

"She loved me! She would've…given time! If _you_ hadn't come along! When you met her that day at the park! You ruined _everything_! You never even loved her! You and that _child_…Wasted! And look at how you grew up Arthur! Look at who you became?! Another _Uther_! And now, because of me, you're both alone in life. And you _always_ will be!"

Uther's arm moves too fast for anyone to notice and he punches Agravaine square in the face, knocking him down and the agents stumble along with him.

The other people in the room clap and cheer as Arthur and Merlin look at Uther with surprise.

Arthur steps forward to join his father and puts a hand on his arm. Uther nods, his chest heaving with anger.

The police officers get him up, and Agravaine winces as he tries to staunch the blood coming out of his nose.

"Arthur..? How could you..?"

Arthur hands Agravaine a tissue and leans closer to him, so only he can hear.

"It's nothing personal Uncle, besides, you know how the old saying goes; I always get what I want…"

Agravaine glares at him and starts shouting again but the officers have had enough and they drag him out of the room, with Haig giving them a farewell nod and following them.

Silence.

Then Uther turns to his son, Gaius, and Merlin.

"Thank you…All of you", he says sincerely, looking at them.

"That was a good punch Uther", Gaius remarks with a wry grin.

Uther grins back, "Well, I _have_ been wanting to hit the bastard since I met him over thirty years ago. I suppose there's no time like the present and all that", and then, he hesitantly puts his hand out to shake Arthur's.

Arthur impulsively pulls him closer until they hug tightly.

When his father finally moves back, his eyes are suspiciously bright, but swallowing hard, he laughs.

"Well! This whole thing has pretty much worn me out! I'm off home; I trust you three have got things under control? The Board meets to discuss all of this tomorrow so I'll be back then. Don't disturb me _unless_ the place is burnt down alright? Everyone..", he turns to acknowledge the other staff who are now all buzzing with animated chatter, "Back to work please. We do have a company to run".

Everyone cheers and disperses as Gaius follows Uther out of the room, leaving Merlin and Arthur standing there grinning madly.

"Merlin, I do believe you aren't really that useless after all", Arthur quips.

His friend rolls his eyes and laughs, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Ditto mate. Ditto".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorreeee folks! That was long! But hopefully I did an okay job of it and we all agree that The A-Man had to go so... :) Thank you so much for reading it and please drop us your thoughts if you have time. Next chapter up soon xx IslandGem.**


	43. The One With The Band (Sort of) Part I

**A/N: This is months late and I profusely apologise to everyone still following this story. I would like to wish you all a Happy and safe New Years celebration and consider this (and part 2) a belated gift for my extreme slackness. Thank you to the wonderful reviewers and followers out there. Onwards!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: The One With The Band (Sort of) Part I<strong>

"…So it was an impromptu thing? _Seriously_? He just rang all the department heads and said 'Knock off early today and let's have a party?'" Gwen cannot help sounding more than a little unconvinced at the thought.

Morgana laughs on the other end of the phone.

"Yep, well, that's the way these guys tell it. Of course, he waited a day and a half until the boys are all in town – since they have that 'top secret' thing they're doing with Merlin this weekend before the wedding anyways…Not that we don't already know what the 'top secret'' thing is..Please! Strippers are soooo 1990!"

Gwen cannot help laughing at that.

"Well…you know Gwaine..._Even_ if the guest of honour doesn't want one, when he says 'I'll be organizing your stag night,' you can pretty much guarantee a stripper theme will pop up somewhere during the night".

"Ugh! Well at least I can count on you to not have one at mine right? You're gonna be back in two days yeah? Even if you're over there with that cute, hippie looking guy - with a super hot bod that you seem to be avoiding…" Morgana teases.

Gwen rolls her eyes, but seeing as she and the guy in question are sitting across from each other in a moving bus, she can hardly comment about it.

"Morgs stop. We're just friends. You know I'm just…figuring out how to move on and all that", she replies quietly.

"I know..I just want you to remember you're fun, happy, and _able_ to survive without Mr. Me since-"

"Okay, let's change the subject. I will be back in two days and we are going to have an awesome time at your girls' day out – stripper or no stripper! So, you're all at the party now? Sounds like a lot of fun"…, she cannot help feeling a bit wistful. There is a part of her that would like to be there, but she's no longer an employee of PI anymore, or Arthur's girlfriend. So it would be out of the question on a few levels.

"Arthur said a few words. So did The Dragon and ooh ooh! He _actually_ said thank you to all his staff (and I think he meant it this time)! Amazing what the prospect of losing everything you've worked for your entire life to a fake brother in law (who is also severely unhinged and a criminal mastermind by the way) will do to your whole outlook on life eh?" Morgana quips, before she pauses.

"But…Its not the same without you…It's a pity you're off on the fieldtrip this weekend because otherwise you could be checking the cake with me since – unlike my lovely hubby to me, you won't eat _every_ bit of the sample but never mind…Oh and Merlin said I shouldn't really tell you this, 'cos no one wants you to feel hurt or upset but…well Mithian's here...Tonight I mean…We met her – he introduced us to her and…okay, I will say, she's _Ohkaaay_, but, can I just say one thing? Personally, I don't think Arthur is the _slightest_ bit into her – well not in the 'I want to date/sleep with her' sense and-"

Gwen bites her lip and presses the phone to her forehead for a moment before cutting Morgana off.

"_Why_ are you telling me this? It's okay Morgs. _No one_ should feel like they have to sugarcoat stuff. It's over. Done. Finito. I'm not that fragile am I? Bloody hell", Gwen cannot hide her impatience now. _What_ is Morgana trying to say here?

"I know you're not! But…I'm just…saying it because…Well, because…I don't think that things are finished finished between you two…It's just this feeli-"

"That's nice Morgs, but we may have to continue this riveting discussion later 'cos we're almost in the city now and I have to update the class on our schedule, so maybe we can talk later? Have fun tonight though and please give my love to everyone. I will text you when we get into the hostel".

Awkward silence.

"Gwennie? This is none of my business and…I'm _really_ sorry I brought anything up and…I won't say _another_ word on the matter. So…be safe. Take care of yourself and have fun. Call me when you're settled in okay?"

Morgana sounds extremely apologetic so Gwen lets it go.

"Okay. Will do. Love you Morgana", she responds warmly.

She shakes her head and puts her phone back into her jacket pocket, then she walks slowly to the front of the bus to check their arrival time with the driver before making an announcement to the students who are so excited to be in London and are now determined to use the last half an hour of the ride to all talk at once using the loudest volume they can.

Sitting back down in her seat, she is trying to decide between listening to music or reading her book when Jake stands up and reminds them all to use their 'inside the bus voices' then walks over and drops himself in the seat next to hers.

"Hiya", he greets her with a smile.

Gwen gives him a friendly nod.

**Gwen's POV**

_What will you do if he brings up the avoidance thing? Not again. What, are you echoing Morgs now?! No need for the sarky comebacks, just saying is all. Why would you say I am avoiding him? I've been busy…Uh huh..Doing what? Helping my friends. Uh huh. And where do they work? At Pendragon Industries. Right..and who is their boss? Oh please! Look…All I'm saying is 'there's a reason why Sporty Spice is the only one of them without a fella". __**Why**__ are you quoting 'Bend it like Beckham' lines? Because, like the pushy mother in that __**brilliant**__ movie said; it's all about 'the signs'. What signs?! Ugh! Look, I did what we decided. Which was? I am moving on! Are you? Yes! Really? Well…it's a..work in progress! Okay so if he does ask why you've been avoi-er I mean, been too busy to even have coffee since last time when he was harping on about sustainable calamari while you just wanted to order a cider and chill out, what will you say? I will tell him… that he's a great person. That he's a fun guy with a_ _great sense of humour and-Uh oh…What?! It sounds like you're dumping him. I am not! How can I dump him anyway?! We were never an item __**enough**__ to warrant this being labeled dumped. Okay, but you're trying to not go out with him. No, that's not what I meant. I just…I don't want to date him. Or anyone. Not yet. Okay, well that's fine…Honesty does go a long way, and it's gotten you this far Gwen._

"Sooo, how've you been Gwen? I haven't seen much of you since, well since you took off for your mates the other week, apart from briefly in field trip meetings and in the hallways", Jake has a look of concern on his face and Gwen feels even more guilty.

She bites her lip then looks at him.

"I know…and I'm sorry. It's been pretty busy at work, my best friends are getting married next week, and…I've been spending quite a bit of time with my friends and my brother, just trying to help them out. To just…spend time with myself...Thank you for helping chaperone this trip though Jake, really", she finally replies.

Jake smiles and shrugs his shoulders good-naturedly.

He studies Gwen, taking note of the sad smile on her face before speaking again.

"I don't talk much about my personal life – and as a guidance counselor, most people are surprised when we have 'normal' issues like them, so we kind of operate like dams", he pauses as they both laugh.

"I was married once", he continues, "Up until four years ago".

Gwen looks up at him in surprise. She hadn't heard about that and he'd certainly never mentioned it before.

"Yeah…Lara and I were best friends and high school sweethearts. We did _everything_ together. Our plan was to work and volunteer abroad – help people, see the world, learn and grow together. At the time many of our close friends, and even my mum at the time said nineteen was too young to get married, but we did it anyway. We had this tiny, grotty basement flat near our college, it was probably the size of a shoebox, but to me it was like nirvana. We were determined to show the world and all the naysayers that it could be done. That we could defy the odds…"

"So…what happened?" Gwen asks gently because she can see his mind is far away now.

"Well…The usual thing; people change. Dreams change…Priorities…In the end; she didn't want the traveling and free life anymore. She wanted steady, dependable, and nine to five. We started to disagree..Then fight…Then lose interest in each other. I asked for space, she didn't want to consider that option. I couldn't see another way to forge through so I eventually ended things and when a job to teach at a boys orphanage in Nepal came up, I left. Thought it was for the best at the time. She moved to Glasgow and eventually got a job as a healthcare worker, but she would email and write. I was doing what I wanted, living the dream, so I'm ashamed to admit, I wasn't that great at keeping in touch, or to her really. I still feel awful when I think about it now".

He stops talking for a moment.

"Wow…I'm sorry…Life is kind of like that; I mean, things happen and people move on to have the life they're supposed to have", Gwen murmurs.

Jake shrugs and looks at her again.

"Maybe…That's what I thought at the time. I was confused, angry (mostly at myself for being so selfish)..and depressed…I was finding a hard time coping with stress, working, and going through a divorce so yeah, it was hard..and in a way, it _did_ lead me to change my major so I could study psychology and go into counseling, but…was it the way it was _supposed_ to go? Maybe…"

"So did you ever try to meet up with her again?" Gwen asks him.

He grins sadly, "I did..but by then, I was too late. She had met someone else and last I heard, they have a family and live in Australia now so yeah…"

Silence.

"That's…kinda…depressing", Gwen says shortly.

Jake nods serenely, with a twinkle in his eye, "I know right?"

They both crack up.

"Still", he concedes, "there's a point to my personal heartbreak story".

Gwen nods her head in agreement.

"That despite how you felt at the time, you both moved on?" she asks.

Jake smiles kindly at her and shakes his head.

"Nope. It's that, I wouldn't be able to now feel like things are complete if I hadn't at least tried one last time, despite how I'd behaved and the choices I'd made", he replies.

Gwen looks out the window at the bright lights. They are already in the city.

"Should I be lying down on your brown sofa right now?" she quips, and then bites her lip, suddenly feeling that telltale lump in her throat forming.

Looking back out to the window again, she speaks quietly now.

"Even if things were different and he wanted to try again, I can't go back there now…It's too late..I don't want to…well..go through this again..", she wipes away a stray tear.

Jake touches her arm lightly, and she turns back to him.

"And you don't have to. You should just do what you're trying your best to do. Breathe. Put one foot in front of the other. Be positive, and things will work out – whether it involves him or not is up to you", he replies.

She gives him a tiny smile and he nods back.

"Listen Jake…I know we went out already and I said I could do…this…Well, whatever it is people do; date..interact…see people..but…", she shrugs helplessly.

Jake grins lightly.

"Gwen, I am not going to lie, I like you. You're an amazing, lovely person and, if things were different, and you weren't where you are right now, I would love a chance to spend time with you, figuring out what this is all about but…I get it…"

Gwen nods her head.

"No…I..I thought I was…but…I'm not and…I don't want to be dishonest here. You've been so understanding about everything and I'm really sorry".

He squeezes her hand lightly and smiles.

"I can live with just being friends with you. Some famous person eons ago already said it but; you can _never_ can have too many friends" he jokes as Gwen's laughter joins in with his.

It breaks the ice and she leans back in her chair.

"You _still_ owe me a night of dancing and decent grub though. Just 'cos you don't fancy me, doesn't mean you can get out of that one", Jake quips with a twinkle in his eye.

Gwen laughs and nods.

"Yes, I do. And I know _just_ the place!"

She turns to face him.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" she asks him.

* * *

><p>Back in Camelot city at the PI headquarters, the staff party is winding up. Morgana, Alice, Elyan, Sophie, Hunith, Leon, and Elena, as well as Elyan's two army mates AKA Mathieu's 'Hitmen' Richard and Paddy are standing at the bar watching Uther and Arthur interact with their staff. Even though the nine of them are not PI staff, Arthur and Uther had insisted they all come along this evening to join them.<p>

"So, how is Gwen doing?" Alice asks Morgana as she notices the young woman has just gotten off the phone with her friend.

Morgana shrugs, fiddling with her drink straw," You know Gwen; she hates people making a fuss. I just…I just worry about her that's all", she says.

Hunith reaches out and pats her arm kindly.

"Our Gwen is a good girl with her head firmly on her shoulders. If she says she's fine then she's fine".

Elyan nods in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right. Gwen's okay. Dunno what to make of that one though", he joins in, pointing at Arthur who seems to be introducing Mithian to some other staff members.

Eventually he and the others wander back over to the group and they all stand around talking and catching up as Gaius and Merlin fill them in on the rest of the information.

"Here's to us – the band…minus our band manager of course who's not here but that's okay becau-" Gwaine is happily sauced up and ready to start toasting when Arthur, clearly not really 'with it' after hardly any rest or time off since everything started a few weeks ago interrupts.

"Sorry..Who's the band manager…?

A glare from Morgana and teeny tiny moment of silence allows the penny to drop.

"Ohhh! You mean..you mean Guinevere right?" he finishes sheepishly.

"Hey! What are we all standing around so quietly for? Is this a party of what?" Mithian's cheerful voice cuts through the uneasy calm.

Its enough to get things back on track and Leon finishes the toast and they all drink.

Someone plugs their IPod in and soon the whole conference room is an impromptu disco. Many of his friends drift off to the dance floor, with Percival asking Mithian to dance, and the older set, save Gaius and Uther, say their goodnights for the evening. Soon only Arthur and Morgana are left standing at the bar.

Morgana turns away for a minute as she sends Gwen a text. She still feels awful for making her feel sad on the phone earlier.

"So I uh…I want to thank you Morgana. For your help. And your support. I know you were helping Merlin and the others when things went south last week so, I wanted to express my heartfelt gratitude to you personally", Arthur speaks, moving to stand next to her.

She puts her phone away and nods slowly, taking another sip of her drink.

"You're welcome. Merlin is my partner and…you and those boys out there are his family. His friends. So it's fine. Really. Although…" she pauses.

He looks at her again.

"If you want to thank anyone, you should really say thank you to Gwen", she finishes abruptly, then expertly hiding a smirk whilst taking another sip, she waits for his reaction.

He frowns slightly.

"Guinevere?...Well yeah I guess..I mean, I know she came around that night I was fired and was with you guys so that's true. I mean her friends wor-"

"No! I _mean_ you really should go to her and say 'thank you for figuring out what it was my crazy _un_ uncle was up to and why'!" Morgana tosses her dark locks with impatience.

"I don't…What does that mean exactly?"

She is about to yell at him to not be thick then notices the genuinely confused glaze in his blue eyes, so she wills herself to calm down.

"She did some detective work of her own – because she had this hunch about Du Bois' motives and it turns out she was right. He was crazy…evil and obsessed with your mother. He did this purely to get revenge. Because he missed out on this fantasy life he had planned. Gwen was the one who told us and Merlin then told you. That's how you-"

"-_That's_ how he found out? She…she did that? To help _me_? To help..my company?" Arthur sounds (and looks) like a clueless git right now, but Morgana doesn't care. She had enough of his arrogance and selfishness when it comes to her friend. Fortune 500 CEO title or not!

"_Yes_, she did. Because despite what happened and the way things ended between you two, she still cares. That's just who she is. And as much as Elyan, Ellie, and I never want to speak to or be in the same room as you again in the name of loyalty, she made us see reason. And she's right; you are like a brother to my future husband. I could not ask him to break that bond – even if you happen to be selfish, arrogant, and wishy washy", Morgana pauses to drain her glass.

Arthur lets out a deep breath, and then grins wryly, despite the insult.

"Wow", he says, "Don't hold back or anything now eh Morgana."

She shakes her head, and then shrugs nonchalantly.

"Looks, what's done is done. You're both grownups, and we're all friends. But I just thought you should know. And, despite how I may act, I do want you both at the wedding – 'cos it's not just my day, it's his too", she finishes, nodding in Merlin's direction where he's showing Gwaine the correct stance for Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' dance moves.

Arthur nods, and then extends his hand to her.

"I hear you. Loud and clear. Thank you", he says quietly.

She nods, and then, she shakes it.

* * *

><p>Everyone's gone home. It's almost midnight and because he'd rather be here, then pretending to sleep home, Arthur is sitting in his office. He'd already sent his share of the 'wedding speech' over to Elyan via courier to merge with Gwen's. That was one thing he'd sort of managed to tune out. Seeing her again in just over a week at the wedding will be…Well, he'll just have to lump it wouldn't he?<p>

No one's been in to clean it since he left so it's a bit messy, just the way he left it that day Agravaine's goons came to get him out. He remembers he has a couple of beers in his mini fridge so he opens it and grabs one. He is trying to find a spare pen to fill out some paperwork before he heads home so he opens the bottom drawer and as he reaches down for a pen, he comes across several yellow post-it notes. They are the messages he and Gwen would leave to each other every night she was cleaning his office all those months ago.

He takes them out and spreads them across his desk, reading the brief messages in her tidy scrawl. Some make him shake his head, some make him laugh. All of them make him smile. He sighs, and then sweeps them up, wanting to have the courage to bin them. But instead tidies them up on the desk, whilst he rummages around looking for an empty manila folder to keep them in.

A light tap on the door, then it opens and in walks Uther.

Arthur half rises from his chair.

"Father? Are you feeling alright? I thought you would've been long gone by now", he says, offering an easy chair for him to sit in.

Uther sinks into the chair and closes his eyes for a bit. Even if he looks tired, he seems more relaxed today.

"I'm fine…There were a few things I wanted to do in my office before I went home. When I asked your PA where you were, she said you were still here", he says.

Arthur nods and then gestures to the fridge.

"Would you like something? I have some bottled water if-"

Uther shakes his head and points at Arthur's beer and the younger man eyes him warily.

"Are you allowed to have that?" he asks.

Uther snorts and lets out a half laugh.

"Arthur…I highly doubt the cancer will suddenly return if I have one Heineken! A beer please".

Father and son clink their bottles and take a swig in companionable silence.

Uther studies his son. With his wife's fairness and eyes, and his colouring.

Settling his drink down, he clears his throat.

"You've come a long way Son", he says reflectively, studying him.

Arthur smiles and nods, waiting for him to go on.

"I remember the day we found out your mother was going to have a baby. I was…"

"Ecstatic?" Arthur asks, trying to mask his surprise that his father is even talking about his mother.

"Scared shitless actually…", Uther says, then looks at his son again.

They both laugh and his father leans back in his chair.

"I sat there in the doctor's waiting room afterwards, only half listening to him talk to your mother about her health and what to expect over the next nine months. Suddenly, everything else I had prepared myself for in life seemed so…inadequate. Just knowing that soon there would be this little person who would be totally dependent on the two of us for the rest of our lives was terrifying. I actually made some rubbish excuse about needing to make a phone call and left them to it halfway through the visit"…Uther's voice trails off and he shakes his head sadly.

"Then, your mother – who had been looking for me all over the clinic, found me sitting outside and told me to grow a pair and stop being such a sooky bubba! She sure told me off! And she was right. She pretty much always was…not that you tell the love of your life things like that all the time…No, you only think about those things later. When…when it's too late..When you're alone." he sighs and drinks his beer again.

Arthur listens in silence, scared to interrupt for fear he'll suddenly snap out of whatever has brought this change of mood, and never speak so openly again.

"She told me that, no matter what happened, our baby was a blessing and that one day, he or she would be the one taking care of us…As we sat there, outside in the car park, I knew I had to man up. Then, less than two years later…when she…died…I felt like…like I was lost. Sure, I had a son –I was grateful for that but, I felt like, without her, I wouldn't be able to do as good a job. And let's be honest; I haven't exactly been like that father from the Brady Bunch have I? I know I have pushed you. Fed you the family line about duty and honour. About your place as the future of this company and your status in society. Because…well, I thought all this time that this is what I was supposed to do.

It was hard, seeing you take on so much of your mother's character…Her goodwill and judgment in people. That's why I resisted talking about her to you. Not because I hated you, but I was ashamed that I could not be the parent you needed. I know it was wrong, and the fact you had to hear about her early life from your friends and their research and not from me isn't something I'm proud of. I thought, if you knew more about her, you may rebel. Leave and then what would've happened to our company with the heir gone? I am not trying to sit here making excuses, because too much time has gone by and so much as happened, but…I hope you can believe me when I say…I'm truly, very sorry Son. And I want you to know I am grateful. Eternally grateful. To Ygraine. For you. Because you _did_ end up saving me. In more ways than I could ever imagine. And…I know that if you still want it, you will make the finest CEO Pendragon Industries has ever seen one day", he finishes his speech, and wiping away the tears in his eyes, Uther Pendragon drains the rest of his beer, putting his bottle on the table.

Arthur swallows away the lump in his throat and sits up straighter.

"Thank you Father…For saying that. And..for believing in me. It means…well it means the world to me really", he finally answers.

Uther nods and looks him square in the face.

"Well, I meant it. _Every_ word. Truth is, I could already see your potential and talents as a leader even back when you had just started working. But I suppose, all this time, I was still trying to protect you. From _this_ kind of life, but it seems in a roundabout way, you _still_ ended up here, because of me. And that…It is my biggest regret Son. Truly," Uther smiles sadly.

Arthur shakes his head, "Well at least we are through the fire now Father. The only way left is forward".

Uther nods, then stands up.

Arthur also rises, and then half frowns.

"What..what kind of life do you mean?"

Uther shrugs.

"Arthur…Agravaine is like one of those septic tanks - full of shit, and he _wasn't_ right about you having to be this person. _This_ doesn't have to be your life. Not if you don't want it", he explains, moving towards the door.

Arthur frowns and follows him.

"This is…this is our company. I would _never_ see it being sold off. We just barely survived Du Bois and you're saying I shouldn't-"

Uther shakes his head vehemently, and puts his hand on his son's shoulder as if to steady him.

"No! This _is_ our company. And I would die a happy man knowing it was in safe hands with you, but, people and circumstances change. And I would not think less of you if you didn't want it. That's all I'm saying".

Arthur sighs in frustration and moves away from him.

"Father…I think you've had too much excitement for one day and you should get home now. Let me text Terry to bring the car around now".

Uther waves him away, and opens the door, turning back to him.

"Son, I made my choices. You have to make yours too. But they have to be the right ones _for you_".

Arthur stares blankly at him.

"Yes, and I've made it so there's not much else to say is there?"

Uther's eagle sharp eyes focus on the yellow post-it notes on Arthur's desk and his son follows his gaze to see what he's looking at. Groaning mentally because he should've hidden them before, he settles for an indifferent shrug.

Uther raises an eyebrow and says "I was wrong about a lot of things with you. About decisions you made at the company, about whom you wanted to be friends with…And whom you chose to love. And I _truthfully_ regret that. But just because I have been a certain way, it doesn't have to fall on you to continue in the same vein. Think about it and thanks for the beer. Good night Son".

He walks away and Arthur is left there, watching him go.

**Arthur's POV**

_Okay…so what just happened? Huh? Exactly. Sort of like one of them Fringe episodes in alternative universes where someone is one way and then…Okay okay! No seriously though…so like your father is..having heart to hearts with you now? Maybe…Did he just say..? 'Sorry'? Yes he did. And did he just admit you were pretty good at what you do? Yes, he did. And did he just kinda sorta mention Guinevere? Yes..Sort of. Sort of?! I think he just gave you a free pass! To do what? To do whatever you want to with your life! Like what?! Well…er…See, that's the part you've got to figure out. How? Well bloody hell, I don't know! I am still recovering from this once in a blue moon experience that just happened with the old man, so you'll have to work that one out yourself. Yeah..I guess I have to don't I? In the meantime, I have to try and do my best to keep Gwaine in line. Good luck. Well, Merlin said NO strippers. Riiight. Er…you've met Gwaine right? Speaking of which, I'd better go and suss out their wedding gift tomorrow. Don't forget your best man speech. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! What do I say? Well, whatever you do, don't offer them love advice 'cos you're sort of rubbish at it. Rude! But oh so true. Oh give it a rest! _

* * *

><p><em>The evening before the wedding…<em>

Gwen tugs on her dress, secretly wishing she'd just worn the black one she and Morgs had picked out all those months ago.

Jake lets out a wolf whistle and twirls her around and she giggles in embarrassment.

"Wow, you don't look so bad there Gwen", he compliments her and she shakes her head.

"Thank you but..I think this dress is a bit too tight..well it didn't feel this tight…I know I shouldn't have let Ellie and Sophie convince me to buy it. _You_ look great though. And thanks so much for coming with me…My friends can be a bit crazy but, they're all actually really cool people to hang out with", she says.

Jake does a mock bow and laughs.

"My pleasure. You owed me anyway, and I don't mind being your escort. It's actually worked out really well for me since a friend from college lives in the village so I will be seeing them tonight. You don't mind if I take off after the main part of the reception's over? I'll be back at 12 on Sunday to pick you up if that's cool?"

Gwen nods and smiles as he offers her his arm and taking a deep breath they enter the garden area where Morgana and Merlin have organized for all their in-house guests to gather for cocktails the night before the big day.

The late afternoon sun is still warm enough and Gwen and Jake move through the crowd as she introduces him to people that she knows, and leads him up to the drinks table. Morgana catches her eye and seems to be mouthing something furiously to her but she can't understand so she just waves, and turns to ask Jake what he'd like and accidentally pushes into a pretty, tall, slim, brunette lady also waiting for service.

"Oh excuse me! I didn't mean to bump into you, I thought you were someone else", she smiles up at her apologetically. The lady shrugs and grins back, her smile friendly.

"No harm done. It's sort of like a mad rush here. I've lost my date already and I suppose you're in the same predicament. I feel rather sorry for the bartender", she nods at the man who looks like he's about to drop from the stress of taking ten orders at once.

Gwen nods and laughs along with her.

The tall lady looks slightly familiar, but Gwen cannot place her.

"I'm Mitzy – Mithian, but no one under 50 calls me that", she says, extending her hand out to Gwen.

Gwen takes a moment before nodding and extending her own hand out with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gw-"

"Guinevere…?" a familiar, albeit hesitant deep voice says from over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Don't fret..its not really a real cliffhanger :) Thank you folks for the interest, for reading, and for sending me your thoughts. Second part up tres soon. Happy celebrations to all! x IslandGem**


	44. The One With The Band (Sort of) Part II

**A/N: Haaaaapy New Year! Well it is 10.30am January 1 2014 in my part of the world and in true Pacific 'summer' season; freaking hot! Here's part 2 for your reading pleasure. Thank you those of you who've reviewed since I put up part 1 - Sherri, Guest, Guest, and Lara Smith your comments are much appreciated! As you've probably guessed, this story is almost at an end with just one more chapter to go so please bare with the storyline :) Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: The One With The Band (Sort of) Part II<strong>

_Two seconds (or minutes) later…_

Gwen freezes.

Then she turns around. Slowly.

"Arthur…How are you?" she finally asks, plastering a bright smile on her face.

Arthur's face momentarily lights up, then, he resumes his 'normal' Pendragon 'face' and nods at her politely.

**Arthur's POV**

_Stop staring at her like she's the only person here. I can't. Yes you can. At any rate, its rude if I don't look at the person I am supposed to be talking to. Yeah but you don't trust yourself right now. Why? What can I possibly do now? Be cool. Got it…Er…Oh forget it! Just use 'the three word sentence' rule. The what? Never mind!_

"Fine thank you. How have you been?" he replies, _ever_ the gentlemen.

She nods quickly.

"Very well, thank you…"

"So…Did you just get here?" he hopes his voice doesn't sound as pathetic as the rest of him feels right now.

She is about to respond when Jake arrives, sporting a triumphant grin as he holds up a glass of red wine and a bottle of beer.

"Success!" he beams. Then stops and noticing Arthur and Mithian, gives them a friendly nod.

"Hi, I'm Mitzy", she says, shaking Jake's hand, then gestures over to Arthur who for some reason can't stop staring at Jake.

"…And this robot is Arthur", she says playfully, and then, seeing him not move. Or say a word, throws him a confused look.

Arthur shakes himself mentally and then leans in to shake Jake's hand also. Somewhat reluctantly.

"Sorry", Gwen recovers from her shock and then turns to Mithian again, "Please forgive my manners, I guess the car ride down wore me out. I'm Gwen, you've met Jake, and it's very nice to meet you Mithi- er Mitzy".

Mithian smiles and points down to Jake's drinks.

"You got lucky", she remarks with a teasing grin, "How did you get the bartender to notice you in this crowd?"

Jake laughs and shrugs.

"I used to be a bartender back in the day to pay for college so I actually asked him if I could give him a hand 'til the other lad arrived, and that's how I got to do my own order".

Mithian looks impressed.

"Very clever isn't he Arthur?"

They all watch as he takes his time answering, mechanically saying, "Yes. An absolute genius".

Silence.

"..So Jake, how do you know the bride and groom?" Mithian doesn't seem the least bit aware of the tension as she turns back to him.

Jake grins and gestures to Gwen.

"Well, I've only met Morgana once in passing when she came down to the school to organize the decorations and designs for our gala. Gwen and I work together – she's on the teaching staff and I'm the guidance counselor. This weekend I'm moonlighting as her escort".

Mithian and Jake crack up as if it's the best joke of the century and she looks at Arthur, waiting for him to say something.

His only response is to signal to the now passing waiter for a round of drinks.

Gwen looks down at her own wine glass wishing she was a better liar who could make up excuses to get out of situations like this.

Mithian throws Arthur another bemused look.

"So Jake…you and I are going to be kindred spirits at this wedding I think", Mithian says, tearing her eyes away from Arthur.

"How so?" Jake asks with interest, moving closer to where she and Gwen are standing.

"We are about to break ranks within an inner circle here this weekend. I mean, Arthur, Gwen, and their group of friends. From what I hear you all are like a modern version of Camelot's Round Table!"

Mithian and Jake laugh again and Gwen manages a small smile. When she quickly glances in Arthur's direction she takes note of the identical expression on his face.

"Not quite like the Round Table though Mitz", he mutters into his drink.

Mithian continues talking.

"...But it's fine because everyone's so nice and this is a _charming_ location for a wedding…"

Jake nods enthusiastically and turns to Gwen.

"It sure is eh Gwennie?"

Gwen watches as Arthur's face twitches ever so slightly but for some reason, it just turns her discomfort into irritation.

**Gwen's POV**

_Well you said you wanted to be 'fine'. This is a test. __**This**__ is what happens when people move on. Bite your tongue. Smile. Breathe…Geez, does Mithian-Mitzy..Whatever! Mitzy sort of sounds like a poodle's name! Now now…look who's being slightly…what rhymes with witchy again? Oh stop it. Well if she could stop talking I could walk off with a smile on my face and down a glass of red and be done with this. Two more days…You can do this…Goodness is she still harping on about the floral arrangements? Sheesh…Behave! What's his problem anyway? Who? Jake? No! Arthur bloody Pendragon! He seems weird…Why? I don't know. What an eejit._

Gwen attempts to smile and nod in all the right places during the mostly one sided conversation, trying not to look in Arthur's general direction, or give way to the annoyance that Jake is genuinely interested in everything Mithian has to say and seems to be in no hurry to move away either.

"…Gwen your friend Morgana has such wonderful taste and her firm is top class, I've already asked if she can personally handle the decorations for our new office space downtown".

Jake agrees and they carry on talking about Asian artwork while the two of them stand there. Quietly re: uncomfortably.

**Gwen's POV**

_He…He has no right to get..Whatever it is he is getting right now. Ooh you think he's jealous of Jake?! I don't know and I don't care. Really? Yes. I don't care! Right. I don't! We're done. Finished. He brought someone else here! So did you! Yeah, but were not together. So how do you know what's up with him and Mithian? Oh please! Your ex brings a model(well she's not only a model but a top scholar who also runs a successful global company) to your friends' wedding – a __**weekend**__ wedding! What do __**you **__think?! I think…jumping to conclusions about someone you no longer 'care' about is a bit OTT. Especially for you! Why not?! Why can't I have irrational thoughts too?! A lot of people get to. Yeah, and lots of people do prescription Valium too, are you going to jump on that bandwagon as well?! That is __**not**__ the same thing! Fine. Be mad. Be whatever, but don't let it ruin your weekend. Your best friends are getting married. You want to be there for them. Walk away. Now._

"Well, it was lovely to meet you. Arthur…Our speech is all set for tomorrow. I wanted to introduce Jake to Alice and Gaius before they leave for the evening so please excuse us MItzy? We'll see you tomorrow. Bye", Gwen smiles apologetically at her and with Jake finally getting the hint, they leave.

Mithian doesn't miss the way Arthur's trying not to look like he's watching Gwen, standing not too far away in the light blue cocktail dress talking to other people, her dark eyes dancing as she laughs, and her long, curly hair lifting in the light, afternoon breeze.

"Arthur…?" she turns to him.

He finally looks at her.

"So _that's_ Guinevere? Wow…" Mithian signals to a passing waiter and grabs another glass of wine and Arthur reaches out for a bottle of sparkling water.

"Wow what?" he asks her, wishing he had just changed the subject. That he wasn't here. That Guinevere didn't look like the most beautiful in the world standing three metres away from him. That he didn't care so much that he wasn't standing there next to her right now. That she wasn't wearing her favourite white ginger lily scent. That he didn't sound snappish to Mithian right now. And that she wasn't here with some dreadlocked guy with abs who she saw every day at work and was allowed to call her Gwennie.

He presses a hand to his temples. All the overthinking is starting to make him dizzy.

"Arthur…Its okay…And as much as I like you, I don't want to hang around waiting for someone who is not ready. Or still in love with someone else", she says quietly.

He sighs and looks contritely at her.

"I'm sorry…I really am Mithian…This is just not…not going to happen…And it's not because of you, it's just..I need time to figure out stuff…on my own. And how to..fix things…Things which I don't know can ever be fixed again…"

He looks over to see Gwen, Lancelot, and Gwaine standing there. She's laughing at something Jake has said…

Mithian shrugs and then smiles sympathetically.

"I don't know what happened between you two but I don't think things are as 'over' as you think…"

Arthur looks at her incredulously.

"You must've seen something different then. Mithian, I was kind of a huge ass to her. She probably equates me with something less than mosquito larvae these days", he quips, sadly.

She smiles kindly at him and shakes her head.

"Maybe…Maybe not. But you won't know the real answer unless you ask. And I may have _just_ met her but, judging from what I just saw now, I sure hope that one day I will be able to find someone who can care for me as much as she clearly still does for you".

Arthur opens his mouth to disagree but then simply smiles, "You're a lovely woman Mithian. I know you will", he says sincerely.

She smiles, and kisses him lightly on the cheek then steps back and away from him, "I hope so. Talk to her Arthur", she squeezes his arm again before taking her drink and walking over to where Jake and Percival are perched on garden chairs.

Gwen turns and out of the corner of her eye, sees Mithian kissing Arthur before walking off and as much as she tries not to, suddenly feels like bursting into tears.

Which would be ridiculous, because she is no longer with Arthur. And it's none of her business. Forcing herself to listen to the conversation going on around her, she tunes them out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, across the garden, Arthur and Merlin are having a beer together and trying not to acknowledge the elephant in the room.<p>

"You all set?" Arthur asks him.

Merlin nods.

"As much as one can be".

He takes a drink, and then studies his friend, pretending to be all casual as he sips his own beer.

"You okay?" Merlin asks.

Arthur gives him a look, then snorts.

"What?"

"It's your wedding tomorrow and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?!"

"Well…it's just that..you know. This is the first time you've both seen each other since you ended things and yeah, I would be lying if I didn't say we were all a bit worried that you'd be..I dunno…upset. Acting strangely…Being more of a prat than usual..Being a jealous prick since Jake is actually a pretty decent guy who can probably out bench press you and-"

"Yeah alright, I get the picture. None of the above okay? Actually…it was all very…civil. And we both came here with other people.."

"Mmm and I notice Mithian's gone AWOL now and so's Jake. Well, he's actually staying in the village with some friends of his, and he's just coming to the wedding tomorrow…Oh look, there's the lovely Ms. Ross now…"

They both look over at Mithian, whose chatting animatedly with Jake about something. They look quite at ease with each other.

Merlin bites his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watches Arthur's expression change from forced laid back to surprise. And then something else; possibly glee which he quickly rearranges into his normal poker look.

"Look, if it's any consolation, they're not together…He's the school guidance counselor-"

"I know that. A local reenact of Season 1 of Glee", Arthur mutters quietly as he tugs on his beer.

**Arthur's POV**

_Sure sure…You can't fool me. You're doing back flips inside though. Rubbish. I haven't been able to do a back flip since age 8. Yeah, but this is good news Arthur. How is this good news?! She's clearly moving on. No you…! Sigh…I feel a migraine coming on…Oh sod off! I only had two beers. No…it's a migraine brought on by 'late bus' candidates..Don't be nasty. Then don't be so daft. _

"Ah, he's not so bad Artie. No, what I was saying before you so nicely cut in was, if I didn't know better, I'd say nothing's going with you and Mithian so…"

Arthur shakes his head, and then takes a big gulp of his beer.

"Don't _even_ go there…but yeah you're right…" he pauses, considering his options.

"Mate…I messed up big time. And I have no idea what to say…How to start to _say_ anything that would remotely sound like an apology so-"

"So you'll do nothing? Watch her walk away? Or better yet, you'll walk away – again? Yeah, how's that strategy working out for you so far?" Merlin can't hold back the sarcastic tone.

"You just…need to figure things out Arthur. No one else can tell you how to do it. And if its meant to be, it'll work out", Merlin reasons.

Arthur says nothing, just shrugs, and then, sitting up straighter, holds his bottle out to Merlin's.

"Here's to you and Morgana. Now let's drink and be merry", he replies instead, and then sneaks a quick glance over to where Gwen is leaning against Gwaine's chair, commenting on the cocktail food.

Merlin clinks his bottle with Arthur's, then watches as his friend turns to gaze out at the ocean.

Sighing, Merlin catches Gwen watching him, and then quickly looks away again.

"Hopeless…" he mutters to himself.

* * *

><p><em>The day of the wedding...<em>

"Gwennie…? I'm ready to go…" Morgana's voice is slightly wobbly, but when she turns to look at her friend, Gwen's breath catches in her throat.

Morgana is standing in front of Gwen, in her vintage styled gown, and she looks amazing.

"Don't you _dare _cry!" Elena warns them both as she hovers near the door. All three of them smile and wipe away their tears before she hands them their bouquets and walks out to check whether everyone is ready for them to go down to the beach.

Elyan enters and does a double take when he spots Morgana. He is as proud as any brother could be, and he leans over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you both you know", Morgana says tearfully.

"Fiona sends her love from Dubai or wherever…but its okay. My real family is here today with me", she finishes.

Gwen nods, and dabs her friend's eyes with a tissue.

"If he hurts you I'll-"

"Break both his kneecaps!" Gwen and Morgana recite the speech they've heard from him since age eleven loudly before bursting into laughter with Elyan.

"We know El! Now, let's go so I can be Mrs. Emrys please!" Morgana shrieks with excitement, as Elena comes back into the room and they all crack up laughing again.

"It's time", she says, smiling excitedly.

* * *

><p>Arthur's phone buzzes in his trousers pocket, ignoring Merlin's lightening glare he quickly takes it out to find a text from Gwaine – the supposed ring bearer. Grimacing, he shows it to the others who all take a quick glance at the unsuspecting groom. Who, even though looks like he's about to throw up, is standing around rather quietly.<p>

Merlin had proudly told them all that morning while they were getting ready that he had done some meditation earlier to get prepared and that "nothing you do can make me stress out today-even you Gwaine; I am calm. I have found my centre". So far, even though the priest had gone to the wrong hotel, Percival had spilt coffee on his and Lancelot's pants, and Gwaine hadn't even been sober until five that morning, he was still repeating his mantra under his breath and no one had been strangled. Yet.

Arthur exchanges a quick word with Lancelot and Percy then leaves them and Merlin in search of Gwaine. He finds him in the car park, on all fours looking under parked cars with a worried looking Leon still dressed in his kitchen whites, having been called out by Gwaine.

Groaning in frustration, Arthur joins him on the ground and Leon leaves them to it.

"Gwaine…", his tone is warning.

His friend merely shakes his head, for once not even attempting to crack a joke.

After two minutes of searching, they find it. In the creases of Gwaine's suit. Where it was the _whole_ time.

Arthur takes note of the ocean pier a few hundred metres from the ceremony grounds and thanks his lucky stars Merlin isn't out here to 'accidentally' push Gwaine off it. Dusting themselves off they get back to the group.

"Well?" Merlin is anxious now.

Arthur pats his arm reassuringly.

Gwaine, all recovered and back to 'Gwaine normal' now leans over and punches Merlin in the arm.

"Not too lat to back out now lad? I'll sneak ya out the backdoor…What you reckon eh?"

"I am my own circle of calm..."

"So…is now a bad time to tell you that I may have misplaced your bag this morning when you asked me to grab it from the car…Which includes your honeymoon tickets…cash…keys…Oh and your special pressie for Morgs…?" Gwaine tries again. Complete with annoying grin.

It works and the 'circle of calm' goes down the drain.

Merlin's stage whispered retort is cut off by the start of the string quartet playing the chorus strains of Landon Pigg's 'Falling in love in a Coffee Shop' as the bridal party arrive.

Arthur, glancing at his friend sees how white Merlin's turned and nudges him slightly.

"Merlin?"

"…"

"Merlin?!"

"Leave me alone! I'm trying not to hyperventilate here?! Christ…I think I need to have a lie down…"

"Relax..Do your 'circle of calm' thing.."

"Sod off!"

"Merlin?"

"…"

"_Breathe _you idiot!"

"Er..right! You know you're a dollop head right? But thanks…"

Arthur grins at him.

"You're welcome".

Then he stops listening – or worrying about his friend after that point because that's when Guinevere walks down the sandy path towards them.

He knows he shouldn't stare at her for too long. But he doesn't care. He cares too much. And that's why he just openly watches. She is dressed in a light lilac coloured chiffon gown that falls just below her knees. Her hair is swept up into a messy bun and she is smiling and happy…and then their eyes meet. For a millisecond. She gives him a slight nod, before turning towards the other side, where she stands with the others.

**Arthur's POV**

_Arthur Pendragon you're a moron. The worst kind of moron. The kind that gives up on the good things. The things that make __**you**__ good. Gah! 'Gah'?! What are you? Living in the 1960's?! No one says 'Gah' anymore. But they do say 'Sorry'…I can say sorry..and ask-beg. What? Beg. You have to __**beg**__ for another chance. And if she says rack off, then that's that…_

* * *

><p>The rest of the ceremony goes off without a hitch, although Arthur can barely remember it, because all he can see and think about is Gwen.<p>

Somehow he and Gwen get through their combined Best Man and Maid of Honour speech at the function. It had all been Gwen's idea two months ago to make a video collage for the speeches with film and photo clips from M&M's childhood and life with little messages and thoughts on the couple from those who know them well. It ends off with a joint message from all their friends wishing them a wonderful life together while they toast them with M&M themed wine glasses. The video speech was a hit. Both Merlin and Morgana got tearful. And, truth be told, it was a blessing in disguise in the sense that they didn't actually have to do much else together apart from introduce it, and then sit back down. Yes, at the same table, but she was down the other end with Jake I-could-run-a-healing-circle-possibly-by-removing-my-kaftan-so-you-can-all-get-some-healing-from-my-six-pack sitting next to her.

An hour or so later, he sees Gwen excuse herself and she leaves the reception room. He follows her out and spots her standing, leaning against one of the railings, admiring the view. He marches over towards her, then, as she turns towards him, he stops. Suddenly he panics. It seemed like a grand idea the time but now…

"Arthur..?" she asks, puzzled.

He walks over to where she is, gesturing out towards the ocean.

"It's a lovely spot.." he offers…Breathe Arthur. Breathe.

"Um…I was hoping we could talk about…us…and well, first of all, I wanted to say thank you for your assistance – with all the stuff at the company. I know you were able to find some information out about Agravaine that helped our case and…well, thank you Guinevere. Really…"

She nods slightly, and then looks back at him.

Expectantly.

"Guinevere I….A lot of things have happened these past few weeks…And I feel…Well the way things happened wasn't..Isn't the way I wanted them to and-"

She sighs loudly and turns away from the pier, to lean back and face him.

"Well..They have…And maybe..Maybe it's better that way", she states. Flatly.

Arthur swallows hard. Clearly she is not going to make this easy for him.

He shakes his head.

"Guinevere…I messed up. Majorly. Badly. With the company. With my friends. With you…I know now. That I was wrong. And I am sorry. I am so sorry…I wish you could know how hard it's been for me – without you..And I hope that you can find it-"

Gwen snorts and stands up straight.

"I'm sorry, I may have had a bit too much wine, did you just say you're sorry and you want me to give you a second chance?"

Arthur is momentarily confused.

"Yeeees…But I know that I hurt you and I was hoping that if you could somehow give me another ch-"

"Yes. Yes. No…"

More confusion.

"Sorry..I don't understand-"

"I accept your apology about how things ended. Yes, it hurt. It _sucked_. Arthur..you broke my heart that morning. Right after the media were publishing how I was nothing but a gold digging girl from the projects and other hurtful, false things! I just became background scenery in the large scheme of things in the Pendragon world. You _never_ even called or tried to make contact after that. It was like…nothing had ever happened…But yeah okay. For _my_ sanity. Because it's not good to hold grudges and negative stuff that will keep you down, so yes, okay – apology accepted. And Yes, I forgive you for doing it. _That_ was how you felt. You said your piece. You were honest. You had to do what you needed to do so yeah okay – sure. But No. _No_ – I won't give you another chance Arthur because you don't just get to come here, say you're sorry, tell me what you need and how you apparently feel and that's all done and dusted", Gwen pauses, as she struggles to keep her composure. And to keep from bursting into tears.

Arthur can feel a lump forming in the back of his throat and reaches out to touch her but she moves back from him.

"No! You don't get to go from being a devoted, caring, 'I'm in this if you are', respectful boyfriend who maybe loves me to 'I can't do this, it's too hard, let's stop' in five minutes! You don't get to treat people like that. It's like you just…change when it suits you. When things get hard, then you bail. What does that make you? And more importantly what does that say about me if I just roll over and take you back?"

Arthur shrugs helpless, then runs a hand through his hair, frustrated now. This is going downhill fast and he has no idea what to do now.

"I don't know what else you want me to say Gwen! I screwed up! I'm sorry…I know I can do better. I'm asking you to give me another opportunity. I love you…Please..Just…Give me a chance to tell you how much I want this. Want you…I just...Tell me what to say and I'll say it, just-"

Gwen shakes her head sadly as her eyes fill with tears. She stares at him for a moment, but then turns away, back to the ocean.

"Arthur…I gave you my heart…My trust..And in five minutes you threw it out the window. No second thoughts. _Nothing_. And even if I forgive you and accept your apology, I can't..forget that. I won't lie to you…I still have feelings for you too. But…I can't do this anymore. I deserve better. And I think you need to figure out what you really want – from life. From any other relationships you have in your life. Maybe..you weren't ready to get into a serious one, who knows? I think…like you said, that we should just…move on with our lives…Go on to do the things we're meant to do and stop forcing something that was just too hard to start off with…"

Her voice trails off as she brushes away the tears, and Arthur moves closer, touching her shoulder.

"No…Gwen, please…I just need some time to tell you how I-"

Gwen shakes her head, and then turns back to him.

She clears her throat and gives him a wistful smile, and struggling to keep her voice steady, she finishes her speech.

"We..we have common friends, and that's something that will never change. I don't want to cause inconvenience to anyone, least of all M&M, so…I will try to be as normal as possible when it's a mixed crowd, and I know you'll do the same…I'm glad we've had this talk…We needed to anyways…But..You know this is the right thing to do. For both of us…"

"So…that's it..? We're just back to being…Friends? Friends of friends?" he can barely get the words out. The lump is threatening to stop all speech.

Gwen nods and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"That's where it all started so I guess that's where it will end…Look; I've got to get back…Will you be okay?..."

Arthur can't help smiling sadly. This is Guinevere. Even though he's been the world's worst boyfriend and she's not been afraid to point that out in plain English, she still cares. And shows him more respect than he has her.

"So…I'll see you later then."

As she moves past him to walk back to the party he calls to her.

"Guinevere..?"

Half turning, she looks back at him; her dark brown eyes are soft and wet.

"I still want you to be a part of my life Guinevere…", he says gently.

She smiles sadly and bites her lip.

"It's not enough Arthur".

He watches her walk away, crying as the sea breeze blowing her crazy curls.

**Arthur's POV**

_She's gone. I've lost her. Forever. Don't…Don't what? Don't give up. Why not? She was very honest with me. And were you? What do you mean? Well is that all you had to say to her? Yes…Why? How do you mean? Is there more? Arthur..Give it time..Give yourself time to think things through. I just want her back…Remember all those months ago when you were being a worse version of yourself-Thanks. Yeah, and you would have those thoughts of her hair and how she'd stalk away all angry like? I don't want to think about that. Why not? Because, this moment could be the final time I'll ever get to see her walk away from me again.…So this is what it feels like..What? Having your heart broken…_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Gwen pushes the Art Centre doors open, struggling as the cold wind cuts around her. She had been on her way out to grab a sandwich with Jake and some other colleagues down the road when she got a message from Admin that she had a visitor waiting for her in the Art Centre. On the way over there she kept the dreaded feeling that it may be Arthur.

**Gwen's POV**

_You don't want to see him. Yes. Yes? No…I mean, no I don't. He's left you alone and not bothered you again since that time. Yes. He was nothing but polite the other night at M&M's house, when you guys were around for a barbeque after they returned from the honeymoon. I know. He hasn't called you to beg you again. Why would he? Well…There's no need; we spoke already remember? Oh yes, that wedding 'discussion'. Golly! You two sure know how to do things the hard way…What on earth does that mean? What if it's him here today to see you? I don't know…I guess I'll just have to play it by ear and hope I don't start crying again. Geez Louise, I'm starting to feel like a darker, older, less dead version of Moaning Myrtle…Oh please, the dramatics are a bit much. Just…be honest. I can't. Why not? Because I don't know what I honestly feel right now…Oh dear. That is not Arthur Pendragon. No shit Sherlock!_

"Hello…Guinevere..." the voice calls out to her.

The tall, slim, older man looking back at her has steely grey eyes instead of bright blue, but with a more than a familiar stance, and tightened jaw, so similar to that of his son's.

Gwen pauses, and then half blinks. She moves further into the room, to join Uther Pendragon as he walks around the back of the room.

"Hello…Mr. Pendragon", she finally replies.

He gives her a tentative smile, and then points to the prints on the walls.

"This is a nice space. So bright and airy. There's obviously some very talented young people that attend here. The Centre _has_ come a long way hasn't it?" he murmurs. His voice is so quiet, Gwen knows that he is talking more to himself than her.

Not knowing what to say, or why he is here and wanted to see her, she remains silent.

Finally he turns and faces her, gesturing towards the art stools and she joins him at the table.

"I suppose you're probably wondering why I came here today to talk to you. I know I haven't been the most…cordial person towards you, or made things any easier throughout your relationship with my son Guinevere and you have _every_ reason to despise me but, I was hoping you would be so kind as to allow me a few moments to speak to you", he pauses and Gwen nods to him to continue.

"I have been a single parent such a long time. Running a successful company isn't easy, but being a parent - there is _no_ comparison. I wasn't…the easiest one to have, and I know now how much my son has tried his best to rise above this, and to live his life despite all of our history. Lord knows I never made it easy for him, but Arthur has this passion for life and the ability to see the good side of people, and situations by trusting his instincts and heart. He gets that from his mother…You see, I tried for so long to keep him protected. Safe in our world. The only one I knew and assumed to be what he wanted too. That was wrong of me. Arthur and I have been spending a lot of time together since everything has happened, and I have made it very clear to him that I don't want him to be like that. Not when he's got his whole life ahead of him. I was afraid that having someone like you..someone so.."

"Different?" Gwen cuts in quietly, staring at him.

Uther grimaces, then nods.

"Different in the sense that you were able to challenge him to grow and 'think outside the box' for want a better phrase. Not in a negative way, but by helping him to…be his own person. Supporting that. And Guinevere…I see that now. And that's why I wanted to come by today, to tell you in person how deeply sorry I am for how I treated you..and your relationship with Arthur".

Gwen swallows hard, and then nods slowly.

"Thank you Mr. Pendragon, I do accept your apology. And I'm happy to hear that you and Arthur are spending time together. But you don't need to worry; Arthur and I are no longer together so…"

Uther shakes his head sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Guinevere. I knew how much you both loved each other.."

Gwen smiles tightly.

"How..how is he doing?" she can't help it.

"He's been drowning himself with work…but I know he's..still adjusting".

Silence.

"Please Guinevere, you mustn't think that I'm here to try to convince you to give him a second chance, as it's none of my business, but I will say this for my boy. In the entire time he's been alive, he's _only_ ever had the courage to stand his ground against my controlling ways on two occasions. The first time was when he said he was taking his mother's sculpture with him to school at age 12 and that's that".

Uther smiles and stands up, moving back towards the door and Gwen gets up quickly to follow him.

"And the second time?" she is curious.

He turns and gives her a wry grin.

"The second time was about you".

Gwen shrugs slightly, confused now.

Uther puts his jacket back on and pats her shoulder.

"Thank you Guinevere. Have a nice day".

Then, leaving Gwen standing at the door staring after him in surprise, oblivious to the cold, Uther Pendgraon walks away.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, across town at PI Headquarters…<em>

Merlin is struggling to stay awake. He's been back almost a week and wasn't totally shocked to hear from other staff and friends that Arthur has been pretty much pulling all nighters and turning into a hermit of sorts.

He stifles another yawn and looks at his friend as he types his response to the annual audit reports. Something which is not due for another two weeks. He takes note of the rumpled clothes, the dark circles under his eyes, and the messy blonde shag that is overdue for a haircut.

He is reminded of one of those season one characters from that awful (but riveting) TV show Walking Dead. Shaking away that thought from his head, he throws a crumpled piece of paper at Arthur's head. It's enough to get his attention.

"What?"

Another paper bomb goes flying, but Arthur has great reflexes so just misses his right ear.

"What are you six? Merlin…?!"

"Oh good…You've stopped being a robot. Arthur…It's almost 9pm…On a Friday night…"

"So..?"

"So..I'd like to leave now. And go home and pass out on my sofa with my beautiful wife. And so should you. In fact, if you could _possibly_ go to the man down the road who cuts hair that would be grand..Here's ten quid for the cut. Well either that or _at least_ change your shirt. Or sleep for more than ten minutes of a night for once. You're starting to look like some vampire underling who died in the final installment of Twilight!"

"Merlin, if you've got something to say then please do so instead of breaking into a theatrical monologue. All that's missing from your repertoire is a dance number".

"Fine. I'm worried".

Arthur snorts, and looks back at his friend. An amused grin on his face.

"About me?"

"No, about Lewis Hamilton's move. Yes! About you."

"Why? I'm fine…Busy as a bee. Fit as a fiddle. Buff as a-"

"Stop it. Come on…This isn't like you. You're different these days…Yes, you're busy and things have been hectic after we got out of the Snake pit, and its great your dad's getting better. But you're not the same…Not since Gw-"

Arthur raises a hand up, as if to stop him.

"Don't-"

"Since Gwen and –"

"Merlin…"

"No! Hear me out! You _need_ to get over it. Or do something to move on. You can't go on like this. Walking around like everything's fine when we can all see that you're not".

Arthur gets up from the table and walks back over to his desk and sits on top. He shakes his head, and then folds his arms.

"Merlin…She won't…She doesn't want to give me another chance. She was very clear that night at the wedding. I've made a huge cock up and now all I'm left with is my own stupidity for company. That and a _shitload _of regret. So, the best thing for me to do is work until I'm so tired I can't even remember what it was like with her. But that doesn't work. Because _all_ I can ever think of is her and being with her. And the fact that _she_ doesn't want to remember. So no more talking about her. Please…"

As he gets up to walk back to the table, his hand knocks a small folder off the desk onto the floor. Out spill the yellow post-it notes from Gwen.

Merlin picks them up, and recognizing her handwriting, he hands them back to Arthur who is now standing there, looking sheepish.

"So try and make her remember then", he suggests not unkindly.

Arthur looks down at the notes in his hands, getting ready to tell Merlin to shut it, and then he looks up at his friend, and smiles something that resembles the first real smile he's cracked in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I _am_ trying to give Arthur the chance to redeem himself folks so please, no torches and pitchforks yet, there's a plan in place (re: Aggy and much hand rubbing and cunning smirking here for effect) :) But like in real life, you don't just get the good stuff handed to you on a plate...unless you're Donald Trump I suppose..Oh and FYI, the song I used is Landon Pigg's **'Love in a coffee shop' and its sort of sweet and fluffy - something I thought would be appropriate for M&M's big day :) **Thank you for reading and please drop us a line if you have time. Cheers!**


	45. The One When Merlin Helps (Sort of) I

**Hey Arwenites! Firstly my sincerest apologies for the loooong hiatus with this story. RL truly took over and the last 7 months have been full on. I'm back and yes, the story is almost at an end so this is the next lot of chapters. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting this story. Update time! :)**

**Note: the _bold italicized_ writing you see in some paragraphs here refer to song lyrics. Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: The One When Merlin Helps (Sort of) I<br>**

Gwen Leodegrance is feeling more than a tad grouchy. She couldn't sleep a wink last night. Why? Because she was up most of the night pacing. Then tried watching TV, but even River Cottage re-runs weren't exciting. Neither was making jam. Five pots of the stuff later. So she scrubbed her bathtub. Then the bathroom too. Nope. _Still_ awake.

**Gwen's POV**

_Bloody Uther! Uther? __**How**__ is this his fault?! Well if he hadn't come down to the school all…apologetically and…normal. Yeaaaah…but how is it his fault? Okay, it's not. It's Arthur's. Right...Well it is! Okay sure. Stop doing that. Doing what? If you say so then, it is…Bullocks! Damn that man! Who Uther? No! Aaarrrgggh! Keep up please! Sorry, that's getting hard to do considering its 3am and we've just used half a bottle of Ajax on our bathtub. The fumes are getting to me and you could __**eat**__ off that thing now! Well what else can I do? I can't sleep…I couldn't teach yesterday or anything after his dad came round. Why did he have to do that? Do what? Apologise. Maybe because he realized it's the right thing to do? And maybe deep down inside he's not the Devil? And you know that Arthur had nothing to do with it. I am willing to bet his son had no idea he came to see you. So what's with the angst? It's just…I still love Arthur..Yes, we all know that. But I can't just lie down and let him walk all over me - again..Yes we know that too. But…But? __**Why**__ can't I get over him? Why can't I not think about him and care how he feels or about what he's doing? He hurt me, but we've spoken. I should just be able to __**stop**__ now…But I can't…_

Somehow, she did manage to go to sleep, but then the neighbours above decided to do their usual slam doors loudly at 7 am while they go out thing so she bolted upright on the couch, then glancing at her watch, groaned and fell back down. She had to get up and get ready for work soon anyway.

* * *

><p>Struggling to lock the door whilst holding two tote bags and her travel mug, Gwen finally succeeds and as she lifts her head up, she spots a yellow post-it note stuck to her door. The building has a strict rule about people sticking things up, but this one's stuck to her door, so she moves forward to take a quick look.<p>

Written in black marker pen is _**"I must give the impression that I have the answers for everything…"**_

**Gwen's POV**

_That writing…Its…It looks __**very**__ much like Arthur's. But then…__**why**__ would he be sticking random post-its on my door? Madness. I'm knackered. And now clearly jumping to conclusions. I'd better get to school._

Trying not to give it another thought, she quickly pockets it in her jacket, and then hurries off.

* * *

><p>The students file into her classroom and she announces that its quiz time, smiling as they all groan good naturedly. She reaches into her bottom drawer to grab a biro, and then she spots another yellow post-it. Looking around the room, she watches the students organizing themselves for the quiz, and then slowly she takes it out of the drawer.<p>

In the same black scrawling marker pen ink it says **"**_**You were so disappointed to see me unravel so easily.."**_

Gwen shakes her head, looking up and around again.

**Gwen's POV**

_What's going on? Isn't it obvious? Uh no…What is seems like is that Arthur Pendragon is playing some weird trick involving the use of yellow post-its notes taken from the PI stationery cupboards. Thought you would've needed a req form or something before you do that…Why are you even thinking about it? Who cares! __**Or**__ someone else is playing a joke on me…Merlin? Gwaine? Odd…Maybe it's-_

"Uh..Miss Gwen? You okay?" one of the students calls out to her as they all wait quietly for her to start the game.

Gwen snaps back to attention, and putting the note into her bag, she goes back to teaching.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Gwen!" Jake calls out to her from behind the counter in the Admin office. Gwen smiles at him as she reaches into her cubbyhole to grab her stack of mail and notices. As she pulls them out, something yellow flutters to the ground and Jake reaches down to pick it up.<p>

"Here you go", he hands it to her. Then his friendly smile turns to worry when he spots Gwen's expression change when she looks at the note.

"Is…everything alright?" he asks her.

She reads the note with the identical writing, this one reads, _"__**(but) it's only change…**_"

She shakes her head slowly and shows it to Jake who frowns slightly.

"What does that mean? Do you know who it's from?" he asks her.

She shrugs.

"I have an…idea but…It's weird. And…_definitely_ not like him", she finally offers.

Jake's eyebrows rise with surprise.

"Ahhh…I see", he says, moving aside, to let her follow him out to the canteen.

"What?" she asks.

Jake shakes his head then gives her a cheeky smile.

"Nah, it's interesting that's all..Listen Gwen..I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me along to the wedding the other weekend. I had a blast and your friends are a great bunch. Plus…Well, I just wanted to check that things were cool with us, since..Mitzy and I are…well-"

Gwen turns to him and grabs his arm, her eyes shining.

"Really?! Woah! So…how did _that_ happen?" she smiles at him, the cryptic notes momentarily forgotten.

Jake smiles and reddens slightly.

"Uh..well, we just kind of hit it off really well at the cocktail and then yeah…got to talking more at the wedding and we've been talking on the phone a couple of times since then. We've got a date to see that new Japanese art exhibition at the Camelot City Gallery tomorrow. A friend of mine works there so he gave me a couple of free tickets. Gwen...are you okay with this? I mean..she is kind of, well was..Arthur's…uh..well whatever she was so..?", his voice trails off as he watches her face for any negative reactions.

Gwen laughs, and nudges him.

"Jake, that's great. And I have _no_ hard feelings towards her at all. If you like her, and she likes you, then you should definitely hang out and get to know her better. I am fine. _Really_".

He lets out a mock sigh of relief and they both crack up.

* * *

><p>There are no more odd notes for the rest of the day. And although Gwen's relieved, she also can't help feeling that slight pang of…something she doesn't want to think about. At any rate, she's exhausted from lack of sleep and can't even be bothered organizing a proper tea so she just grabs some of the bakery bread she's just bought and opening one of the bottles of jams she made earlier, slathers it all over a large slab of it and begins eating.<p>

The phone rings.

"Merlin…Hey..Yep, all good here. Just..not enough sleep. Uh…well I don't know, it was probably just one of those nights. I think I need to start exercising at night time. The Y is offering classes at-

"_Why_ aren't you sleeping?! You're not moping around the flat are you Gwen? _We_ are signing up for advanced yoga next week, don't forget! We're starting our New Year's resolutions early!" Morgana's voice cuts into the call.

Sighing she puts the phone on loudspeaker from her end too, and continues munching on her bread.

"Hey Morgs. Nice to hear you too. I'm fine…Just too many late nights reading and doing stuff for school."

"Really?" her friend isn't letting up.

"_Anyways_", Merlin struggles to regain control of the call. Gwen can picture him giving his best attempted glare at his (sometimes scary) wife and the thought makes her want to giggle, but since her mouth is full of fresh bread and jam, she remains silent.

"..Reason I called is 'cos there's a brunch on Sunday for the gang and-"

"Really? Ellie didn't say anything to me about it", Morgs sounds surprised, "I just spoke to her this morning when she rang..Gwennie did she say anything to you the other day when I dropped you both off at the antenatal clinic?"

"Nope. So what's the occasion Merls?"

Silence.

"…Er..well…you know since Elyan's leaving on Monday they thought-"

Both Gwen and Morgana interrupt him this time.

"We've already had a farewell thing for El..."

Merlin seems annoyed with the interruptions.

"I don't bloody know okay?! I was just told to inform you all! So don't ask me for more details! Just be there at 11 okay?!"

And apparently flustered.

Gwen tries to hold back her giggles again.

"Okay, sure Merls. Great..Well, I'd better get to bed soon. See you all on Sunday at the bistro".

"Wait on..Gwen..will you be..walking there then?"

"Walking where?"

"To Leon's".

"Uh…yes, if the weather's good. You know me; why jump on the bus when you can walk it?"

"Merlin _why_ are you asking Gwen that?" Morgana sounds as puzzled as Gwen.

"Oh, no reason…Just coordinating time and all that. Okay well..good night!" he replies hurriedly, moving away from the phone.

"My hubby can be a little bit odd sometimes", Morgana muses to her friend.

"Just sometimes?" Gwen quips and they both laugh.

"Night Gwen. Love you!" Morgana hangs up.

Thankfully, Gwen is able to sleep better that night so the next morning she wakes up early and goes for her run.

When she returns to the flat, feeling energized and more relaxed as she hums along to Mika's 'Celebrate' on her IPod, she fiddles in her pockets for her keys then she sees it.

Another yellow post-it on her door. This one reads, "_**It's only change…**_"

She bites her lip then looks up and down her hallway. It's only a quarter to 7 so there's no one around. Nor did she spot anyone in the stairwell or on the street that she knew. Pulling the note off the door, she goes in to get ready for her day.

* * *

><p>She's so distracted by the note she almost misses her bus. When she climbs abroad she swipes her Go Card and is about to find a place to sit when the bus driver raises his hand to stop her.<p>

"Excuse me Miss, is your name by any chance Gwen who gets off at Stop #34 off Trentham Ave?" he asks, looking her up and down, as if she's in a police lineup.

She frowns slightly, then nods, "Yes, that's me.."

"Then this is for you love", he hands her a small white envelope.

She stares at him, then down at the envelope.

She wants to ask him what it is, and why a complete stranger is handing her envelopes but he's already reaching for the next person's ticket with his other hand.

Thanking him, she takes it, and then hurries to find a spot.

The envelope is blank so she rips it open to find another post-it note.

This one reads, "_**It's only everything I know…**_"

Gwen sighs loudly, and then pulls out her phone, ignoring her own golden rule to not use her phone in crowded public areas.

"Hello..You not at school yet?" Morgana yawns as she takes another swig of black coffee.

"Morgs…I've been getting these notes…Since yesterday…Did Merlin..? Has Arthur said anything to you or Merlin about me..? Sorry, I know that sounds totally random but…"

Pause.

"Er…Gwen..? What notes? Arthur hasn't been here since last weekend when you were all here for El's thing – and he left not long after we all did a toast when Ellie and Leon told us their wonderful news about the baby. As for him talking to _me_ about you, hah! Honey, that's about as likely as Brad and Ange finally getting married…or Jen and Justin for that matter.._Or_ Lindsay Lohan actually being sober for more than five minutes. So sad, these Hollyweird folks-"

"Morgs! _Focus_! I've been getting post-it notes…Yesterday I found one on my door, then in my drawer at school..Then in my pigeonhole…Another one this morning on the door when I got back from my run, and now the ruddy _bus driver _stops me to give me another one before I just sat down!"

"Really? And you think…Are they from Mr. Me?! What do they say? Why is he writing stuff on post-it notes?"

"Yes..Well it's his handwriting..They seem to be lines from a song, or poem…about 'changes'..and reflection about 'always knowing everything but not really'…I recognize it..I think, but I can't remember _where_ it's from at the moment…We used to write each other notes in..Ugh! But…_why_ would he be doing this? I thought we discussed it clearly. Does he not understand basic English? Should I have written an email or an official memo too?!"

"Gwen calm down…Wow…Really?..I…Hmm.."

"Morgs..I rang you for some advice. Or something but, you're not even making complete sentences now! What should I do? Ring him and tell him to go away?"

"Uh…."

"Morgs!"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to process…Arthur Pendragon you may still have some tricks up your Gucci sleeves yet..."

"Morgana it sounds suspiciously like you are actually impressed with him!"

"Weeeell you _have_ to hand it to him Gwennie, the boy certainly knows how to get your attention…"

"Well I don't want it! I want him to stop! And leave me alone. We agreed".

"Um Gwen...,"Morgana speaks tentatively and Gwen braces herself, knowing she won't like what she has to say.

"The way you explained it, it would seem _you_ agreed. You never really gave Arthur a choice in the matter. And you just _assumed_ he would go along with it."

"But I let him off the hook. So he can be the golden boy of his corporate, aristocratic world. No need to compromise with minions and consider other people when he can just get on with it. I get to be me and he gets to be him! It works out great…For everyone..", she tries to keep her voice down, but to her annoyance, she can feel her eyes filling up with tears, and angrily wipes them away.

"Gwennie…", Morgana's tone is softer now, "He hurt you, and you were right to put your foot down and tell him straight how you felt. And I agree with you; he had to work things out for himself, for sure before he could go interact with other people again, have relationships, whatever. But…putting that aside, I want you to think for a moment..What if…_What if_, after all that soul searching and time apart doing his own thing, he's realized that what he really wants is you? Are you honestly telling me that you would not, even for half a second consider that, and how you still feel about him?"

Silence.

"Gwen..? I am not saying you have to take him back today or just accept things, but what I am saying is, you are the most honest person I know and maybe it's time, in light of how things seem to be changing, what with these notes, that you come clean with yourself. That's all".

"Thanks Morgs…I'll…Yeah okay. Bye".

"Think about it. And have a great day. Love you".

She hangs up and leans back to ponder what her friend has just said. Shifting slightly to pull her bags back up her arms, she spots the sleazy looking middle aged guy sitting across from her in a one size too small business suit. He winks cheekily at her and she frowns slightly, wanting to turn away again. That's one of the things about public transport; it's a cesspit for weirdos.

"Sorry to hear about your man girlie…If he's not interested, _I _might be", he drawls to her in an equally seedy voice, gyrating back and forth slightly to demonstrate his intentions should she decide to take him up on his offer.

Fighting the urge to give him a piece of her mind, Gwen merely makes a disgusted noise and turns back to look out the windows. At least the sad feelings have been replaced by nausea.

_This_ is why she doesn't do cell phone conversations in public areas.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>(but) it's only change…<strong>_"This note is stuck to her classroom whiteboard when she walks in after a quick sandwich and cup of tea with Mrs. Riggs. Gwen hurries over to remove it and shoves it into her bag before the class comes in.

Two hours later she is back from an after work drink with her brother at the local pub and as she opens her mail box in her building foyer, she pulls out another plain white envelope. Inside is another note. This one reads, "_**And I'm only changing…**_".

In spite of everything she's feeling, she suddenly smiles. Only a little. Then she quickly pockets the note and goes upstairs. She has been fighting the urge all day to pick up her phone and call or text Arthur. Part of her wants to tell him off and the other half just wants to hear his voice.

Eventually, she gives into the dark side and dials.

**Gwen's POV**

_Hells bells, I feel like I'm fifteen again and ringing Frederick Bennett's land line, trying not to freak out because all I can hear is the ringing and Morgana poking me in the back daring me on to talk to him! Ugh! Maybe he's there..Please be out. Please be-_

"…Hello, I'm sorry I am unable to take your call right now. Please leave your contact details and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

Unlike the way most people sound different on the phone; his voice sounds _exactly_ the same. Gwen smiles and bites her lip. Then remembers she's still on the phone and the message thingy has already beeped.

Mini panic mode sets in.

"Oh crap! I mean…Uh, Arthur…Hi..Its Gwen..Guinevere..Leodegrance..Um sorry to call but..Look..I just wanted to ask you something rather daft since it's probably not you..I mean why would you do it? You don't have time to..So have you been sending me post-it notes? Not in the mail but-"

"…End of message. Please call back later. Thank you", the automated female voice informs Gwen.

**Gwen's POV**

_Shit! Shit! I didn't just leave all that as my message did I? Sigh…You're a mess girl. No! I meant to talk to him. I hate phones! And I hate voice mail more. Now he'll listen to that and think 'what a nutter'. Crap. Oh don't worry too much…He's probably out on a date with one of the Victoria's Secret Angels right now so I bet he won't hear it for another day or two…Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better. Have a glass of red and eat some cheese. Why cheese? Why not. Yeah, good point…So..? Mmm? Is there more than an ounce of truth to what Morgs said? Maybe..Maybe's good. Look, I don't even know if he's the one sending the notes yet. Not 100% anyway. So find out..Yeah, I will…I guess, I can try calling him tomorrow morning..Not too early..Like after ten. Sheesh. What? Gwen, he's not the King of Camelot, you don't have to follow some sort of preordained chain of command. If you want to talk to him, talk to him. Okay. I will…Where's the Brie? Good girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Short isn't it? Sorry folks. Originally wrote a super long chap and then decided to break it down into manageable chunks for reader friendly viewing. Next one up tomorrow since its Monday here - my least fave day of the week (mine and Garfield's) :) Thank you for reading and please drop me a line to let me know what you think will happen now, I love hearing people's thoughts. x Islandgem**


	46. The One When Merlin Helps (Sort of) II

**A/N: Wow! Thanks Merlin fans for the lovely and warm welcome back messages! I am happy to be here and this story, as my first ever fic on FF has a very special place in my heart so I am deffo committed to completing it. Thank you all of you for the reads, the follows, the faves, and the awesome comments. All of which make valid points about Arwen and their gang of mates in terms of feels, thoughts, and actions. Keep 'em coming please. Onwards with the update! **

**Note: The song lyrics I have used in this chapter as well as the previous one come from Ben Fold's simple but quite effectively lovely song "Still" which I thought Arthur may be able to relate to on different levels, and that may help in his quest to get Gwen's attention. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: The One When Merlin Helps (Sort of) II<strong>

_Meanwhile, across town at Arthur's favourite sports bar…_

"So she didn't suspect anything?" he asks Merlin. Again.

Merlin sighs exasperatedly and gives him a look. He feels uneasy as it is going behind Morg's back to 'help' Arthur. In whatever it is Arthur is planning to do to try and win Gwen back. That's the scariest bit. He has _no_ idea this time what Prince Prat is planning. And if it all turns to shit, he doesn't want to be anywhere near Gwen. Or his wife.

Arthur has the good grace to (try to) look apologetic.

"Sorry…I just..It _needs_ to work. Well, she needs to be there. And she needs to walk over there on Sunday for it work out…" Arthur seems to be talking more to himself than Merlin. He's running his hand through his messy (but thankfully now cut) blonde hair and drumming the other hand on the table. Tres annoying.

"Soooo…What's the plan then? Doves? Flowers? Are Bond gonna spring up from behind the skip bins at Leon's and start serenading her with their modern version of Vivaldi's Four Seasons – tres sexy with the fireworks and short dresses by the way, while you get down on one knee and beg her to take your sorry arse back?" Merlin quips, he's dying to know.

It's Arthur's turn to throw him a look and Merlin grins back audaciously.

"Nothing like that. No…this is Guinevere, and she _won't_ be swayed by all the fancy stuff. So, I have decided to _really_ think outside the box and-"

"_Blimey_! I didn't know they had started marketing personality changes yet…But then you super rich types always have your finger on the pulse so I shouldn't be surprised", Merlin jokes, then winces as Arthur's fist connects with his arm.

"Oops, sorry. Arm reflex thingy again. No…I just..Yeah, it's just something I need to do. Properly. Differently. To get her attention. To make her see that…I'm still here. If she'll still have me… She was right you know…", his voice trails off as he looks down at his phone with the blinking light indicating he has a new voice message.

Merlin looks over at him, more serious now.

"Right about what?"

Arthur holds up his hand to indicate he should wait as he's listening to his message.

Then he turns the phone off again, a half smile playing on his face. He lets out a delighted chuckle and puts it into his jacket pocket. Merlin just looks at him like he's suddenly grown another head.

"She told me that I needed to be alone. To figure things out for myself and that's what I've done", he finally finishes.

Merlin nods understandingly and pats his shoulder.

"And now you're going to try and get back to her. Full circle. Or die trying. Rocky Balboa like. I get it. More power to ya".

Arthur nods, and then guffaws, as the bartender pushes their second round of beers towards them.

"Merlin that was probably the cheesiest thing you've _ever_ said", he laughs as Merlin scowls at him.

"Kettle or pot? At least I don't sound like I'm writing lyrics for the latest boy band…", he mutters into his pint.

Arthur snorts and pokes his friend in the arm, "Tell me, does Morgs know about your secret obsession with Irish boy bands yet?"

Merlin freezes.

"Arthur Pendragon you-"

"Boyzone…Westlife…Oh and what was that Ronan Keating track you downloaded for the road trip to Wales one time..? Percival threw it out the window at a servo near Cardiff…You said it was the dust in your eyes but it did look suspiciously like you were shedding tears…A special mix cd and everything…"

"Oh feck off! I never!"

Arthur can't even respond. He's laughing too hard.

Merlin glares at him, waiting for him to stop.

"I _never_ even liked Boyzone that much. And it was only _one_ song from Westlife! It wasn't even their own track. A Bee Gees one in fact".

"Okay noted….Merlin..?"

"Boyzone! _Please_.."

"Thank you Merlin".

"You're welcome…Clotpole".

**Arthur's POV**

_Now the plan is in motion...Hopefully. I just have to wait for Sunday...And try not to fuck up anything 'til then. Gee, thanks for that. That includes resisting every urge to call her back. Or flood her inbox and voice mail with your messages...Arthur?...Arthur?! What? I won't do that. Hmm..I won't! I can wait...I can wait for Guinevere. I will wait for her._

* * *

><p>It's finally Sunday morning and Gwen's attempting to have a lie in. She has never been someone who can stay in bed for too long but today, she'll force herself to. Anything to make the time go by faster. She tries reading a magazine, and then switches on her I Pod to listen to some music, then decides to distract herself with YouTube vids of cats singing Madonna songs. And two Sudoku puzzles later, she gets up. She succeeds in finishing off her lesson plan and all this is completed before ten o'clock. She spends the next fifteen minutes folding laundry and trying not to think too much.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

_Great. Now what? Nope. I am not going to think about Arthur. About having to see him today. Or what I might possibly say about that crazy voice message I sent. Well, he may not have gotten it…Right. Yeah. Likely scenario! Okay, well maybe he's been busy with work or he was out at a rave. A rave? What?! Okay, well, it's possible, he could've missed it. Or deleted it by mistake. Or ignored it. Maybe he thinks I am the worst person in the world now and upon seeing my number appear promptly deleted it. Um…What? Well, it's just that, I thought you were sort of over it/him now so..Well I'm not! Clearly. I just have to play it by ear today. He may not be there…Hate this! How do you stop feeling things for someone? Especially when they've hurt you. When you know it's better to not be with them? Can't they make a medicine for that instead? It would be so- _

Her phone rings suddenly, cutting off her thoughts.

It's Merlin and he's checking if she's leaving soon, because "it's almost ten fifteen and it takes approximately twenty to thirty minutes to walk to Leon's, depending on traffic and speed".

Despite her distraction, the whole phone call is a tad odd – even for Merlin.

"Merlin what's up? Is everything okay? I don't have to do some damage control on behalf of you with Morgs do I? I thought we spoke about the 'no taking sides' rule when you two got together…?"she asks as she attempts to run a comb through her unruly curls then gives up. They'll have to just behave on their own today.

"No Gwen..nothing like that. I'm just checking is all..We're driving, so we'll be there before 11 probably. …Hey, can you..make sure you use the shortcut to get to the Bistro okay? Don't ask me why, just use it please. Yeah so..Okay then..Bye!"

Gwen shakes her head as she hangs up.

Something is up with him, but it can't be that important, or else he would've said.

* * *

><p>Ready to leave, she grabs her bag, jacket, and remembering the radio forecast from last night, grabs her little umbrella, shoving it into her bag and locks her front door. The first thing she notices when she goes out is the yellow post-it on the wall opposite her door.<p>

"_**If you're reading this note then at least you're not ignoring me …(this isn't a line from the song by the way).**_"

She can't help smiling to herself, she pulls it off the wall and walks to the exit, trying to decide whether to take the stairs or wait for the lift when she spots the next note on the wall next to the 'Exit' sign.

"_**You want something that's constant…**_"

She pockets that note too, and decides to take the stairs.

Once outside the building she turns left to walk the seven blocks to Leon's and notices up ahead, another note on the street lamp.

**Gwen's POV**

_What the…?_

"_**..And I only wanted to be me..**_"

She continues up to the second block, stopping when she sees another note on a post.

"_**But watch…**_"

The next note was attached to a large poster, directly across the street from the buildings she usually walks between to get to Leon's faster.

"_**..Even the stars above,**_"

The next note was attached to the side of one of the buildings she was going to walk between.

"_**..things that seem still..**_"

With another two notes under that read, "_**Here's an envelope to keep all your post-its in, because I know you don't like to litter**_". That one makes Gwen laugh out loud, and she pulls the envelope off the wall and stuff all the papers into it, including all the other ones she's saved in her bag over the last few days.

And another one, through the short cut onto the corner of Leon's Bistro' street reads, "_**..are still changing**_".

There's a big sign on the wall, and stuck over it is an A3 poster sized yellow post-it note, Gwen wasn't even aware they made them in that size and in black marker pen ink it reads "**STOP HERE.. PLEASE!**"

Gwen pauses, and then looks around. She is about to move forward to the corner where the bistro is when she sees Arthur walking up towards her from the opposite direction. He is dressed casually, in jeans, his old Converse sneakers and his favourite light grey jersey.

They both stop. And stare at each other.

**Arthur's POV**

_Um...My legs are frozen...Bollocks!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really a cliffie! Just an attempt to keep us all on the same page for a bit longer :) Next update will be up in a day or so, just a few tweaks folks. Thank you for reading and your support. Please drop us a line if you have time, I love to hear your thoughts. x IslandGem**


	47. The One With The Deja-vu Moment

**A/N: Happy Bastille Day to those of you from France, French territories, and former colonies like my own country. Germany won the WC 2014 this morning, AND its also my birthday today so of course I had a lot to celebrate today including posting the new chapter :) Thank you kindly for the reviews, the faves, and follows. I love the feedback folks. Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: The One With The Déjà vu Moment<strong>

_**A few (agonizing) seconds later…**_

Gwen bites her lip and tries not to stare at him too closely. She'd almost forgotten how handsome he was. And if it was even possible, he looks ten times better re: hotter when he's dressed down. Like right now.

**Gwen's POV**

_Typical. I look (and feel) like crap – with bags under my eyes, hair that won't stay in one place and I wore faded jeans and my standard lavender top over here because I forgot to do my laundry last night. He looks like he could still freaking grace the cover of GQ in his weekend clothes!…He seems…different though…I can't..I can't believe he did all this…For me…Why did he do it?! What's he playing at? Calm down girl..Wait it out..Do __**not**__ leave. Yet. How crazy that we are meeting here. In the same spot we first met over a year ago…But then, given the huge sign there, this was probably all pre-planned…D'uh! I smell a Merlin…._

Arthur runs a hand through his messy blonde hair and waves awkwardly to her, a slight smile on his face.

"Um…Hi", he mumbles.

She nods at him, and then gives him a small wave of her own.

"So…Stupid question but..I suppose you got my notes?" he winces inwardly hating how shaky his voice sounds right now.

Gwen smiles fleetingly, in spite of the internal struggle within her to remain aloof.

She tugs on the red PI scarf that he gave her all those months ago, tilting her head to one side as she studies him closely, "Yeeees…So..I'm guessing there's an explanation to them..well, besides the obvious?"

Arthur shifts nervously, "I needed you to hear me somehow and, I figured 'different' was better..Well I hoped so anyway".

"Right…"

"And no, I didn't just take them from the PI stationery cupboards. I bought my own. My own being a huge amount of 3M post-it products actually", he continues quickly.

He is rewarded by a flash of a grin.

"I wasn't going to insinuate anything of the sort", she replies, chewing on a piece of her hair, trying to keep a straight face.

How had Arthur known she would've been thinking the same exact thing?

He shrugs and gives her a slight smirk of his own.

"No. Not outwardly. You see the thing is, I knew that you would though..I _know_ you. Not absolutely positively. But well enough. As you do me", his voice trails off as he looks at her, half expecting her to show some sort of negative reaction.

But she just folds her arms and nods towards the A3 sized message on the wall.

"The notes were…definitely attention grabbing. I couldn't figure out if it was you for a minute or two..Even though I recognized your writing. It was..is not really like you I guess…"

"So it wasn't totally weird me borrowing song lyrics and sticking them on post-it notes in random places all over the city?"

"Er…Well I suppose you do get brownie points for using Google and 'song meaning' search engines but..uh..yeah..well it was..a bit…possibly borderline stalker-like...How did you manage it? I'm guessing there were a few worker bees at PI lurking about the school and my neighborhood the past few days?"

Arthur shakes his head, running a hand nervously through his already mussed up hair.

**Gwen's POV**

_It's shorter than he usually wears it. But it suits him. And he seems (if this is even possible given that you only saw him a few weeks ago) older and wiser now. Somehow. _

He answers hurriedly, "No..it was all me actually…Okay, so I may have..er..had a little, _minute_ bit of assistance entering…places. So…I didn't actually break any laws…But yeah…it was a gamble.."

Gwen's lips twitch again, but she quickly clears her throat.

"Well, it worked. I'm…here, so…?"

**Arthur's POV**

_I can't tell what she's thinking! Maybe this is the stupidest thing I've ever done and she is just humouring me, not wanting to continue this conversation any further…Maybe I should just leave it and get over my loss? Oh stop JTing out. Eh? JT..Justin Timberlake's 'Cry me a river'? Eh? Oh never mind! I mean, get over it! Get on with it! It's do or die. Sigh..I knew it was a bad idea to watch all of the Rambo movies the other night with the boys…We could do __**without**__ the cheesy 80's movie phrases right now thank you very much. Sorry, just got a bit carried away for a minute there…_

Arthur shrugs and takes one step towards her, "At the risk of standing here on the street having another five minutes of uncomfortable conversation in the cold, if you…if you don't want me here, talking to you..we don't have to talk. I mean, I know what you said before, and I don't want to force you….I can leave and we ne-"

Gwen shakes her head hurriedly, "No, you don't have to…", and swallowing down the lump in her throat she speaks again, "Unless of course, you're too busy to hang around. I hear through the grapevine that your life is pretty busy these days, what with work and-"

Arthur only considers what he does next for half a second before striding right up to her.

The carefully planned (and numerously re-written) speech still sitting in the back pocket of his jeans goes down the drain. He can't remember anything that he's written down anyways.

They are standing so close they could touch each other. If they wanted to.

Gwen looks up into those eyes that used to take her breath away. And still can.

"'My life?' he echoes her, moving closer still.

"My life was always half full…until I met you", his voice trembles as he watches her eyes fill with tears, but taking a deep breath, he forges on.

**Arthur's POV**

_No time to be proud. On your knees if you have to Pendragon. _

Silence.

"The rest of whatever I am is dictated by how and where you are in relation to me. I know it sounds totally dysfunctional and I am sure some people who shall remain nameless would call me a 'sad arse' and I _know_ that I fucked up. _Badly_…It just took me getting to this point in my life to realize that you are the one constant thing. When I met you, it wasn't because I was being guided to, or preordained to be with from childbirth.

It was just two people coming together – in odd circumstances, but that just made it all the more…crazy, and...Wonderful. I could be the best CEO this world has ever seen but without you, I will never be the man I aspire to be".

Gwen sucks in her breath and wipes away her tears. She looks over his shoulder. Then down at her shoes, and then back to his face.

She needs to see his eyes – they have never lied to her before.

They aren't now either.

"Arthur I-", she begins, willing herself to move backwards.

She needs space.

She wants to not feel…want…need him too.

But mostly, (because this makes no sense) she just wants to tell him she still loves him.

Arthur is too quick for her, and reaches out to cup her chin, tilting her head so she is looking up at him again.

"That evening at the wedding, two weeks ago, I tried to talk to you. To make you see that I was sorry and that I wanted a second chance. I said something that wasn't true and I need to take it back", he pauses as he watches her struggle with four different emotions all at once before settling for a raised eyebrow.

"I told you that I wanted you to be a part of my life. Well…that's not true."

She opens her mouth in disbelief, and then closes it again.

Waiting.

"Guinevere_, you_ are my life", he replies quietly, "you have been ever since that day you – sorry _I _banged into you right here on this corner…With your Shrek mug, fifty bags, soaked curly hair, split tea, with all that rain! Saying 'I love you' doesn't even _begin_ to cover it…", his voice halters as he watches her brush a tear away hurriedly.

Taking another deep breath, he speaks again, "So, maybe I should just stop now because…Because I can't say anything more. And I thought if I could just show you - in a weird way, granted, that I'm _still_ here. Maybe...Just maybe you would listen. Yes, there've been major changes in my life, and I haven't always handled them well, okay, worse than 'not well', but I'm here. And I'm _trying_ to be better. _Still_.

I would very much like to have another opportunity to be with you. Even if you probably think I am not even worth the graffiti on that wall back there. No, not the nice Charlie Chaplin and Audrey Hepburn quotes stuff, but that other dodgy material, back there…(Gwen smiles as he gestures at bench across the road which has some choice swear words tagged all over it).

Yes, I _could_ live my life without you and do everything I am _supposed_ to. But you know what? I don't want to. I just didn't realize all of this. Not until you weren't a part of my life anymore." his voice trails off because he realizes he probably sounds quite nutty right now.

And she hasn't said a single word since he started.

Gwen bites her lip and then smiles up at him and he lets out the breath he was holding in hope that she won't move away.

As if on cue, the skies open and the rain begins to pelt down.

It's cold and hard. But neither of them moves away.

Gwen looks up at him, a small smile on her face, despite all the tears. His own eyes are a bit misty.

Slowly, she reaches up and caresses his cheek, and he tilts his head so he lightly brushes her finger tips with his lips.

Gwen shivers in spite of herself and then nods slightly.

Arthur smile fades slightly as she gestures in the general direction of the restaurant that they should go, before turning away from him.

He can feel his insides deflating like a saggy balloon, the smile disappearing as he fights to keep his emotions in check.

**Arthur's POV**

_You did your best Arthur…You can't ask for more. At least-_

Suddenly Gwen stops and turns back to Arthur who is still standing in the same spot. She has one of her special 'Gwenism' smiles plastered on her face, and he feels his heart beating in double time again.

The wind has arrived and has helped to ease the rain off to a steady drizzle again. Her curly hair catches in the breeze and blows around her face.

She waits for him to catch up to her.

"I…um, I haven't had a chance to go down to the park, near the punts for a while. I was actually going to do that this afternoon…If you…If you wanted to come along…We could talk, hang out and..take it from there...?" she speaks quietly, the courage in her voice startling her momentarily as she waits for his response.

Grinning widely he nods and moves aside so they can walk into the entrance together.

"I would _love_ to come to the park Guinevere", he says equally bashful, all the while looking down at her, "You know, a walk in the park always goes better with a takeaway coffee…That and a-"

"chocolate macadamia cookie", they both finish the sentence together.

"Jinx!"

"Stop that", Arthur chides gently smiling at her.

"No you stop", she replies, dark eyes shining.

They both look at each other and burst out laughing.

Then more silence.

Gwen smiles and brushing the rain off his face, she slips her other hand into his.

"By the way.."

He looks at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Just so we're clear Arthur Pendragon; I still love you. I always have. Now, I think I love you even more though", she says softly.

His breath catches, and he reaches down to tuck a damp stray curl behind one ear.

He's missed her so much it hurts to think about it.

"How so?" he can't resist asking.

"Because anyone who spends that much money and time on post-it notes must mean serious business", she says with a straight face and a twinkle in her eyes, not unlike the one Merlin has when he's mocking him.

She laughs as he blushes.

He stares at her lovely profile, her (slightly red) beautiful brown eyes, the faint scent of white ginger lily and lavender, and damp clothing, and he feels a jolt in his stomach as he moves down towards her and-

"For feck's sake! Kiss or kill mate! We've been standing out here in the cold for the last five minutes since you decided to do this declaration lark too _far away_ for us to even hear this Hallmark Channel stuff! Elena's been yelling at me not to dirty the glass and I for one am starving! So either make your move, or bloody _wait _for 'crumble time' later!" Gwaine's loud (and cheeky) voice cuts through the air, the moment, and his thoughts.

They both look up in surprise at all their friends gathered under the restaurant sheltered entrance laughing and hear Morgana shouting at Gwaine for 'ruining the moment'.

Biting down on his response (which would've been swear related anyway) Arthur listens to Gwen laughing and he joins in.

She doesn't let go of his hand until they're inside and sitting down.

While the others chat at the table, Arthur barely hears what's being said to him as he continues to stare at Gwen where she sits across from him between her brother and Merlin.

Sensing his eyes on her she looks up and beams.

But this time, the smile is for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it! This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I wanted to give Artie some space and a chance to really tell her what he felt. Am not sure if I managed to convey that, but it is what it is :) Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you guys thought of it. One chapter left to go..sigh. Off to enjoy the rest of my birthday now x IslandGem**


	48. The One With Ever Afters (Sort of)

**A/N: ..And its a wrap! Final chapter in guys. Sorry, its taken me aaages to get it out but here we are. I just wanted to say a humongous thank you to all the Merlinites and Arwen fans out there who took the time to read/follow/favourite, and share their thoughts on WAMG over the years (yes, years!) You guys are super awesome and even though the show has since ended, Merlin will always be one of my favourite shows of all times. I will continue to read Merlin ff and support others and I hope you will all do the same x**

* * *

><p><strong>The One With Ever Afters (Sort of)<strong>

For anyone who has never heard of it, Buckney Hall sounds like it could be a nice place. But, because it's actually a prison, it isn't really nice at all. In fact, not much about prison is fun. Or remotely like Hollywood makes it out to be.

Agravaine Du Bois had been awaiting trial at this fine institution for about five weeks now and the best thing so far about 'Bucks' was that, given the amount of time he spent in the infirmary recovering from the numerous 'accidents', the warden had finally assigned him to a private room.

Shifting painfully, he struggles to put his jacket on, then looks up as a guard bangs on the wall, nodding his head towards the exit.

"Oi ! Du Bois?! You've got a visitor. Quick smart!" he bellows.

Agravaine glowers at him. His ribs are still trying to get over the last bust up, and the guards are non-too sympathetic about the whole thing.

No one is here.

"Who is it?" he asks as he shuffles along the corridor behind the guard.

"'Ow would I know?! Wot do I look like? Your secretary? Hah! You'd better drop them airs Du Bois. In 'ere, all you need to know is that _you_ don't call the shots no more. Got it?!" the guard sneers back at him, as he pulls the doors open.

Du Bois says nothing. He won't give these imbeciles the benefit of seeing him react.

Wincing slightly again, he lowers himself into the hard plastic chair and looks around the room expectantly. There's no one here save him and the guard standing by the door.

He is about to turn around to ask what is going on when the 'Visitor's' door opens and a man walks in.

Agravaine sits back and takes a moment to study him closely.

He seems…strangely familiar but he can't place him. He decides to remain silent and allow the other man to make the first move.

"May I sit?" the man is probably younger than Arthur by a few years. He has wavy light brown hair, cut short and he is of medium height and build.

His voice is soft and has a slight lilt to it. An accent of some sorts, Agravaine surmises.

"My apologies for being a bit late. There was some…business I had to take care of first. You look relatively well Mr. Du Bois, considering you are in Buckney Hall, home of more than a few criminals that you helped put in here…" the man continues, as he leans forward on his elbows.

His dark suit is simple. Elegantly tailored and very expensive. He is not wearing a visitor's pass. He does not resemble anyone from Agravaine's legal team. And how did they allow him to bring his Smartphone in here?

Agravaine can't curb his curiosity any longer.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?" he demands.

The man smiles and straightens up in his chair.

"I am someone you want on your side right now Mr. Du Bois".

Agravaine snorts and gestures around the room and the prison guard in the background.

"Really?! And what, pray tell, can you _possibly_ do for me right now?! My trial will be up in a few weeks' time. My lawyers are telling me to plead guilty and then I get to spend the next fifteen to twenty years locked up. Most likely in this hellhole! No, I'd rather you just send some cyanide in the post and leave me to it!"

The man leans back and crosses one leg over the other. Cool as a cucumber.

"Let's just say, if I help you, then you can help me. We could work together, you and I..."

Agravaine cocks his head and leans in over the table.

"And what exactly would we be doing _together_?" his tone is dripping with sarcasm but it cannot his interest in this mysterious guest.

The young man smiles brightly now, his light grey eyes shining and for half a second Agravaine could swear he resembles Arthur. Almost.

"Bringing down the Pendragon empire of course".

Agravaine shakes his head fiercely in anger and confusion. There's a name he never wants to hear again in his life. He will _never_ forgive them for putting him here.

"Do not _ever_ speak that name in my presence boy! They ruined my life!" he spits out, slamming his fist into the table top, and then moves back in his chair, suddenly exhausted.

The young man lets out a low chuckle.

It's menacing. Calculating. And enough to get Agravaine's attention again.

"So…Will you help me? Will you work with me and destroy _their_ lives? "

Silence.

"Or will you stay in here and regret the rest of yours?" his voice is soft again.

Agravaine studies him again. Then nodding slowly, he stretches out his hand towards the younger man's where his hand is out. Waiting expectantly.

"Good. Now, first things first, let's get you out of this dump".

* * *

><p><em>Three months later…<em>

"Really? That's great. Yep, I'm looking forward to hearing the updates tomorrow. Yes, it can wait 'til then Merlin…Oh please, don't sound so surprised. I _am _able to take a step back from work these days…Whatever! I don't sound like that and you know it! What's that? What the fu-?!...When did you hear about this? No, I didn't…Just thinking about him brings a sour taste to my mouth..But this _is _concerning…Yep, Gaius is right…We need to be strategic about it. Yes, of course we were all surprised to read the trial date had been moved up too. What do you mean 'something about new evidence'? Here's a thought, if you could, oh I don't know, actually do your job for once and get something concrete that would be grand?! Sorry, I didn't mean to take that tone, it's just…well, he may be behind bars but I wouldn't put anything past that man. I just want to make sure that we help the police to put him away for what he's done. Yeah sure…Okay, so tomorrow night then? Thanks to you and Morgs giving us _both_ a head cold! You're disgusting…Get your mind out of the gutter! Yeah sorry; tonight I'm cooking and-Oh shut up! I only burnt it _once_ and you bring it up _every _time she makes it now! Hanging up now. Yes. Bye!"

Arthur puts his phone away and moves to one side as people fill the entrance to the shop. The chemist is super busy this time of the day as people rush in before going to the station to catch a train or bus home for the evening. He groans inwardly because he can never seem to remember to come in earlier in the day when it's less busy.

**Arthur's POV**

_Not that I'm complaining much about it, or anything else much these days. The only problem is the cold that I have now after yet another 'fun afternoon activity' yesterday planned by M&M – this time it was black water rafting. Gwaine, who was also in town for some business planning was moaning about it whilst getting changed into the one size too small wetsuit, "I wish those two would hurry up and produce a child so the wee bairn can do all their planned activities and give the rest of us a break eh?!". While a tiny part of me agrees with him, I also know that they are people who I guess, if I am being really honest with myself, I am lucky to count as my friends. Yes…I __**am**__ able to say nice things about Merlin! I love the challenge of doing something new and adventurous but then something happened to Merlin's helmet and then the rigging in the cave went wonky so the two of us spent twenty uncomfortable, dark, wet, cold, and irritating (an adjective I always utilize wherever Merlin is concerned) minutes in a cave waiting for our guide to return with a new helmet while the others had gone on ahead. Merlin insisted on playing 'I Spy' to which I had to remind him that we couldn't play anyway since we are in a __**dark**__ cave. With no lights, save the one on my helmet. Still, it was fun, and life is good. Not perfect. Nothing ever is, but near enough. At the end of the next financial year my Dad's going to formally announce that he is handing over the reins so it's gonna be a busy ride. But I've got the best team, and support so I feel the company's set for bigger and better things…That, and other changes, what with Elyan – who has grudgingly sort of forgiven me for being a shit to his sister in London now, Ellie and Leon expecting a baby soon, and M&M married (but still as exasperating as ever) life is moving on, but I'm just taking it in my stride..Where is she?..._

**Gwen's POV**

_Having a cold is not fun, but it's not a big deal. __**Why**__ do I keep coming back to this chemist when it's always packed at the end of the day? The black water rafting activity was actually really cool. Cold and wet, but it was neat. I could've done without Gwaine strutting around (the wetsuit wasn't helping either because it was __**so**__ tight) in the changing area in front of that 'Hen's Night' group ogling him, then saying very loudly that 'his missus', "see the one over there with the curly hair pretending not to know me would be really upset if I take down your mobile numbers girls". Apart from that – and the part where Arthur and Merlin were stuck in one of the smaller caves waiting for their guide because of some helmet malfunction, it was smooth sailing. A lot has happened in the last year and a bit. I met a guy who I never thought I would end up liking and I fell in love with him. Then we split up because of too many obstacles, and now…well, now things are good and I know I am blessed. I have a job I love, wonderful friends and family, and the life I want to live. Okay Gwen, enough mental monologues. Get your meds and go. You still have to get those reports graded before you sleep tonight. Oh! There he is…_

"Next please! Hi Sir..." the cashier calls as Arthur moves to the front of the long line, placing his cold meds on the counter. The cashier, name tagged Jane, smiles at the good-looking tall blonde man as he greets her then scans his purchase. She can't help thinking that he looks familiar…

"Excuse me Sir? These cold meds are part of our '2 for 1 special' in the store this week. If you would like to get another one, perhaps for your partn-", Jane pauses, reminding herself that she should be wary of assuming things. Sometimes people get a bit stroppy and all.

"…Or, if you don't want-or need to, you can just take the one then but you can't get a re-…Sir…?, her voice trails off as she looks up and notices that the man doesn't even seem to be listening to her anymore but instead is focused on the petite lady walking towards him with long, dark curly hair, carrying two tote bags. When she reaches him, she laughs as he tucks a stray curly lock behind one of her ears and then quickly pulls her towards him kissing her very gently on the lips.

Jane suddenly remembers both of them, and bites back a knowing smile. Her husband Nicky always said she was good at seeing things that other people couldn't. These two had always been destined to be a couple. They had that look about them – even all those months ago.

Gwen is still smiling as she reaches out and puts the same box of medicine on the counter next to Arthur's.

Grinning happily, as he pulls his wallet out, he answers Jane, "No it's alright. We'll take them both, thanks".

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Thank you folks! '_Tabeana lakua' (thank you)_ for your support. Yes...I've gone and left it like that. Yes, there is something in the works. Call it a Part II if you like. 'Til then, stay positive and safe. Much love, IslandGem :) **


End file.
